The Dragon Master and the Snow Queen
by cgsmithmo
Summary: The darkness has past and Hiccup has taken some time off from his duties. A chance encounter in a foreign forge leaves him believing again. But what will happen when he reveals the truth? Dragons, his titles, the darkness that almost consumed him? Come find out! A journey of adventure and healing await!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** Welcome to my first story! I hope you all enjoy it. It has been a journey. Taking my ideas and putting them to print. It has not been as easy as I thought...

\- I don't claim to be a writer. I have some technical writing experience, I guess that counts for something. I know what I like to read though...

\- This story is all mapped out. I'm close to the end of the writing, save for a few bouts of editing. I wanted to get some of this out there to gauge the reaction.

\- Constructive criticism is welcome, Flamers and trolls will be taken out, flogged, beaten to within an inch of their lives, and fed to the dragon. -Oh, and then you will be blocked...

DISCLAIMER - I do not own How to Train Your dragon, nor Frozen. Properties of DreamWorks/Cressida Cowell and Disney

 **Prologue**

-Snow-

Swirling about, floating on the winds around them. At first, it didn't look that bad, just low clouds covering the tops of the mountains they were coming up to. now having reached dry land, there was no way around them. They just had to follow the coastline, and find a pathway through them. The other side of them would provide at least some shelter from the winds coming off the ocean. With the clouds covering the tops, going over wasn't an option. They had been crossing miles and miles of open ocean all day, and were tired. They both needed rest, and the sun was settling on the horizon. They would soon be out of options. Traveling at night, in unfamiliar territory, in the middle of a snowstorm, was a recipe for disaster.

They had been traveling for about a week now. Getting away from the hustle and bustle, from the responsibilities, and a list of tasks that _NEVER_ reached its end. He loved his people, he really did. And he never was one to shirk his responsibilities, it was just, everyone seemed to want a piece of him, at all hours of the day(or night), and left him drained. Both physically, and mentally. He had to get away, for a little while, least he slip into a brooding darkness. It was hard enough the last time, after...

He couldn't allow those thoughts. He stamped them down, slammed the door, and locked them up in a remote corner of his mind for now. They had lessened some, loosing most of their sting. But sometimes, they would come out at the most inopportune times. His home was littered with places and things that would trigger a memory. That's another reason they were out here, because only time, and time away would make the thoughts go completely.

He needed all of his brain to work through the different scenarios of finding shelter before darkness overtook them, and then, they would be in BIG trouble. Although his traveling companion, and lifelong best friend could navigate in the dark, it was a risk. A risk he was definitely not willing to take. The winds coming off the ocean would slam into the mountain range, and sweep upwards, creating unstable drafts, and unpredictable gusts. They could snap a wing, or otherwise damage the flying rig. And in the low visibility, crash into a mountainside, none of those were very pleasant outcomes.

Thus it was, that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was scanning the range ahead, and getting anxious. He and Toothless had better find shelter, and soon. He soon spotted a break in between two peaks, with enough clearance below the cloud deck where they could safely duck into the valley beyond, and hopefully find a forest, or at least a group of trees, maybe even a cave were they could hole up for the night and continue their journey tomorrow. Luckily, there was one such forest just beyond, and soon found a clearing large enough to land in. Toothless spotted it as well, and began descending towards it. He landed somewhat ungracefully, but it was to be expected. They were both tired and hungry. Sleep would come quickly, he hoped, for they would continue the next day.

Hiccup noticed a dragon-sized clearing about fifty yards beyond the treeline that would make a good campsite. After gathering some wood, and with the help of his scaly friend, he soon had a small fire going. Rummaging through the saddlebags, he produced three fish. He gave two to Toothless and the third he put on a stick for roasting over the fire. He would have to let him hunt tomorrow, he thought to himself, for it was a long flight today. Toothless didn't seem too worse for the wear, He seemed to be content to be spending time with his human friend. Time that was less and less after becoming chief, and Toothless becoming Alpha. They got away when they could, but it was only for one, maybe two hours at most. It always ended too quickly.

Hiccup finished his dinner, then laid back against the dragons belly. Toothless' breathing slow and even, threatening to rock him to sleep. His heartbeat a soothing rhythm. He reached up and rubbed and scratched his hide, earning himself a series of croons and warbles of contentment from him. After which, Toothless curled his tail around him, and dropped a wing over him to provide shelter. There, in the protective cocoon of his buddy, Hiccup fell into a deep sleep before he realized...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

-Snow-

Gently falling outside her window. Fluttering with the gentle breezes. Her favorite time of year was ending, just as the day itself was. With a full day behind her, with meetings of her council, making the rounds of the castle, then holding court, with more meetings and paperwork after. She wanted nothing more than this moment to last a while to unwind, and let her thoughts drift to something other than issues with the kingdom. She would have to go soon, to change once more, then have supper in her private dining room. Perhaps, she hoped, just her and her sister. Her over-exuberance and casual attitude would almost always bring a smile to her face, if not sending both sisters into fits of side-splitting laughter at her antics.

She sighed wistfully, they really loved each other. But, the duties as Queen and Princess usually kept them apart, making it harder to make up for the years they spent separated from each other. What with the seasons changing, and travel from other kingdoms becoming easier due to the winter storms lessening, it would mean their time together would be even less. Visits from foreign dignitaries, trade ministers, with the associated meetings, and paperwork and treaties to be signed, festivals, parties, and all those activities that the warmer weather would bring, and Ungh!...those visits from Princes and other Noblemen with marriage proposals.

Thus, Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle did sigh again. She loved her people,and her kingdom, and everything in it. She would give everything she had, to the last measure, to protect her people, and make sure prosperity would be had by each and every one of her subjects. But one thing she would keep for herself, her ability to marry someone she loved. Not for convenience, or beneficial alliances, it would be that, or nothing. She had several suitors in the five years since her coronation. Most nothing more than painted peacocks, wanting nothing more than to improve their own position, or agenda. Thanks to a certain someone from the Southern Isles, she was able to see right through those displays, and promptly sent them packing. She was especially glad to have Anna with her, in times like those, for her support.

There had been only two that turned from a mere exchange of letters. One going so far as a moonlight walk along the docks, and a stolen kiss on a secluded balcony. In the end it couldn't be reconciled for her powers. That was a difficult, and dark time for her. She was especially glad more than ever for Anna's bubbly and quirky personality, when her emotions nearly led to her losing control over her powers. She had to remind herself she was still young, and firmly held to the belief that there was someone out there for her.

She sighed again, looking through the window at the falling snow. This time, none of her doing, turned and left her office. She stopped by her personal chambers to the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face, to wash at least some of the day's toil off. She decided not to change, and then headed for her private dining room. Anna was there _thankfully_ by herself, and rose to greet her sister with a much needed warm hug. They both sat, and began to eat, relating events of the day to each other. Trading giggles when Anna again had some strange incident somehow involving pigs and pies. Elsa tried to maintain an air of composure, however a continual assault by Anna's quirky behavior had her holding her sides with laughter.

After they both finished eating, they both rose, and said their goodbyes. Elsa hugging her sister, and telling her that she loved her, then headed to their own chambers. As soon as Elsa got there, she made a beeline to the bathroom, pleased to find her bath already drawn. Just the right temperature, she sunk down to her chin, feeling the rest of the tension melt off her. After a while, she got out, dried herself off, and pulled on one of her favorite nightgowns. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup woke to sunlight against his eyelids. Something seemed wrong somehow. Lifting one eyelid, he saw the reason. The light was being both diffused and reflected off a head of golden hair. He felt a small smile crease his lips. Long blond hair, the color of the sun itself. Wavy, long, and slightly curling. The smell of honeysuckle and lavender filled his nose as he breathed. He'd know that head of hair anywhere...

All of a sudden, he bolted awake. No longer was he bathed in sunlight. What little light there was, slipping through the edges of the wall in front of him, but that wasn't right either. He then remembered where he was. The image he was seeing prior to this was a dream, _or maybe a memory._ He had awoken many mornings like that, years ago. He felt warm, both inside and out at just the thought of that particular head of hair, and the girl attached to it.

Hiccup sighed silently. He hadn't dreamt of her in a while. He never wanted to forget her, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't hold on to her, now that she was gone. He wanted to honor her memory, but he had to look to the future, and whatever it had in store for him.

He let out a yawn worthy of any dragon, then stretched his legs and back. It was cold, but not the oppressive cold of Berk. Nearly pleasant, he thought to himself. With the light filtering around the dragons' wings, it was past time to get up and get moving. They both needed food to be able to continue their journey.

"Get up, you great, lazy lizard!" He said to him. Toothless let out a deep rumble as if to say 'five more minutes'. "No you don't, five more minutes will turn into hours, and you need to eat." Toothless growled again, and let his wings open slightly for Hiccup to rise, and take in the morning. The sun was indeed up, but not far enough to reach down into the valley floor. They had overslept, but only a little. Hiccup started to fiddle with the saddle, untying the bags to set them on the ground. He then went to look for some firewood. He came back a few minutes later with an armful. Toothless still hadn't stirred. "C'mon Bud, you need to go hunt, or at least get some fish, yeah?" Toothless slitted an eyelid and looked at him with an expression that clearly said, 'did I not just say five more minutes?' Hiccup was not deterred, they needed to get a move on. "Come on, Toothless, you'll feel better once you've eaten". The dragon raised his head, and huffed, then started to growl and rumble, moving his mouth. "Well, someone has to be the responsible one here." To which the dragon responded with a flick of his tail that connected none too softly with Hiccups' head. "OWWW- crap! Could you at least do that when I have the helmet on?" The dragon now responded with a staccato of grunts he recognized as laughter. "Oh sure, laugh it up! FOR NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"

Hiccup immediately leapt onto the dragons' back. Playfully punching his sides, then tried to wrap his arms around his thick, scaly neck. Toothless provided the action while he provided to color commentary. "Ahh! The human's on his back now! It looks like the Night Fury is in trouble!" Toothless then got up on his legs, hopping up and down, trying to throw off his attacker. "The Night Fury is angry! Will he be able to throw the human off?" He started to curl around on himself, flicking his head from side to side, trying to nip at him. "There he goes! Into his signature whirlwind move!" Hiccup was then shouting curses, declaring the war was back on! And he would NEVER be defeated by the scaly beasts! Toothless then settled on his belly, and proceeded to roll over, with Hiccup still attached to his back. He continued his roll, leaving Hiccup plastered to the ground. Toothless then pounced, pinning him with a paw to his chest.

He was trying to catch his breath, when the dragon started to lick him about the face and shoulders. "GAAAHHH! - Toothless, PLEASE! ok, OK! the dragons win!" He lifted his paw, then Hiccup rolled over, and stood. Running his hands over his face to remove the dragon slobber. he then flicked a small amount back at Toothless. "THIS time", he said. Toothless then crouched down, as if to pounce again. Hiccup raised this hands, palms out. "Ok, playtime's over, go get some food." To which he added, "And try to save me something, will ya?"

Toothless bounded off, and Hiccup rummaged through a saddlebag producing his journal. He sat down scribbling notes about their last flight, noting time and distance. They weren't really lost, as Toothless always seemed to know where they were, or where they were going. Hiccup needed references for his charts that he would expand on when they got back. He sighed, back to Berk. Home. It was always there, calling him. Even with his councils' indelicate send-off. He knows he should move on, but he doubted he'd find a suitable replacement. But maybe he was looking at it wrong. He sighed heavily. He should ask the Gods' hep in this matter. They've only been gone a week or so, but this was his time to unwind, maybe do a little exploring on the way. But mostly to unwind, and spend time with his best friend.

Toothless returned a few hours later, carrying a whole haunch of what could have been a deer, or an elk. Hiccup was very thankful, sometimes there would be almost nothing left. He went about preparing a portion for eating now, and some for drying so he had some reserves. Toothless settled near the fire for a nap to digest his food, content. Maybe his human was right, he DID feel better. He wanted to continue their journey, but for now, he was happy to rest while his best friend ate.

Hiccup put the meat to the fire, and settled back down to his journal. Scribbling notes, he let his mind wander to random thoughts of the village. Things that needed done once they returned. Repairs from the winters' onslaught, preparations for planting the crops. Always something going on. He had his friends to help with the tasks, assesing what needed to be done, and gathering any materials that were needed. His job would be to prioritize, and allocate the resources, and assign the tasks. Life was a cycle back on Berk. Everyone knew the natural flow of it. He knew things would be taken care of while he was gone.

Then there was the talk. The backhanded comments. The rumors. After the defeat of Drago, and the war with the Beserkers, there was talk of unifying the tribes under one banner. There was no mistaking who they wanted as their 'King'. They hadn't come out and said it, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. He didn't want all that. He would probably accept, if they chose him. He just wanted to take care of the dragons, like his mother. Running one tribe was hard enough. Running a, -kingdom, seemed near impossible! Sure, a lot of the other Chiefs were with him, but others were -not. He didn't want a repeat of the -incident with the Beserkers. But he was dealing with Vikings. Change came slowly, if at all. Yes, he thought, there would probably be more bloodshed before it was all said and done...

Hiccup rose to check on his breakfast. _Not quite done yet_ He thought. He walked through the trees encircling their small clearing to the treeline of the next. He was just stretching his legs a bit. As he looked around, he noticed it was quite the grand sight. Mountains rose on either side of this little valley. He imagined they were several hundred feet high. There was still snow upon the sides, but only about halfway up. There was snow in spots on the valley floor, mostly where the shadows stayed. Winter was coming to a close. With it came warmer temperatures, and a promise of new beginnings...

He brightened up a little at that concept. He suddenly became awash with a warm feeling. Maybe it was his time to realize one for himself. Maybe this trip would afford him one..."New beginnings..." He murmured. He chuckled to himself, reassured. If the Gods would just send one his way, he would grab onto it with both hands and not let go. While his heart wasn't completely whole again, he knew this 'new beginning' would pull him the rest of the way out of this darkness he had been in for so long.

He had left before. Shortly after...it, -happened. There was physical pain. Not to mention mental anguish. He needed to kill it. He wandered the archipelago for a while, but everywhere was a reminder. Everywhere he turned, there was a memory. He'd let Toothless have his head. But he always seemed to lead him to the old places. Uncharted islands, tiny spits of land, the lone sea-stack in the middle of nowhere. Places he would go to escape, to find solitude. Places _They_ used to go to unwind, to discuss new plans or ideas, which sometimes led to passionate kisses, and gentle touches. He went as far as the Mainland, and even to the Anglish Isles for a while, where he took to drowning his memories in drink. But every morning after brought a searing headache, along with the harshness of reality. After a few close calls involving Toothless, he decided to head back, giving up drinking altogether.

He didn't go straight back though. He stopped on Dragon Island and spent time there too. Being with the dragons always brought him a little peace to his soul. Not judgmental, not aware of his duties and responsibilities, they just, -were. It was during an evening of particularly rough wrestling with his thoughts, that he realized two things. First, it was the dragons. He needed to be there for them. A voice for them, when no other human would listen, or could understand. Second, it was time and only time that would cause the ache to go away. The fresh memories would fade eventually, leaving behind fond memories of their short time together. A curiously well-timed visit from his mother solidified the decision. After a terse and sometimes heated exchange, she had convinced him to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Elsa was looking out across the castle grounds, and the town beyond. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining, with a few puffy clouds floating by on a gentle breeze. It was a little chilly, as winter had not fully released its grip yet. But it was nice, and the castle and town shone like a jewel.

The peaceful scene was interrupted by a screeching whistle, rising in pitch. Suddenly, a blinding blue flash , followed by a roaring explosion. The world turned pitch black. Suddenly there was a low grumble that went entirely through her. Then, in front of her, she saw a pair of yellow green eyes, pupils narrowed into thin slits. Just below them, two rows of conical teeth. The rumbling growl continued, until the jaw opened. In a blink, the face moved towards her with blinding speed...

Elsa sat up with a scream, and put a hand to her forehead. It was drenched with sweat. She looked around her bedroom and saw it was no longer dark. The sun was up, but had not risen over the tops of mountains yet. She then laid back down, gathering her thoughts. "Just a dream" she murmured to herself. She'd had a few of those recently. The other was of fire, and a flash of a black creature, with bat-like wings. A flash of red along with it. She didn't dream this every night, but often enough to not lose the images.

She threw the blankets off, and sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. Shaking her head to remove the last of the images. She was Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle, the Snow Queen. She wouldn't let some dream frighten her. She believed they may be premonitions, or some distant memories, but she wouldn't dwell on them for long. She had a kingdom to run.

She slipped her feet into her slippers, and walked towards the bathroom. She ran some water in the basin, and washed the nights' sleep from her face. She then rang for her servants to help her get ready for the day. Court was to be held this morning, along with some meetings with a few ambassadors from neighboring countries. She put on a simple dress and some shoes, quickly putting her hair in a simple braid, then headed towards the private dining room for her breakfast.

Even though it was not quite time yet, Anna was there, and the greeted her with a small curtsy, and a warm smile. The small-ish table was set, and the two sisters made small talk before their meal was served. Elsa asked after Kristoff, who was currently off tending to his ice business. Their relationship had grown much, especially since she found he had a really big heart, and loved Anna with every bit of it. He had bought a small house on the edge of town. 'Completely unnecessary', she told him at the time. He did not want to stay at the castle permanently to be 'absolutely spoiled', he said. She admired that, after all, he was a simple man, and her respect for him grew.

After the food was brought out, a footman appeared to announce the arrival of their guests this morning, Heimir Aarnodson, Minister of Finance, General Anfast Hroldstadt, Head of the military council, and her head courtier, Catarin Almbech. The sisters rose, and the new arrivals bowed respectfully. Breakfast was usually a private affair, but not always. Especially when the castle was full of foreign dignitaries. With winter giving way to spring, travel was easier, so planning for the visitors was under way. There were also plans to be made for the upcoming Seasonal festival, which was held at the changing of each season. Anna especially loved these, and Elsa made it a point to put more and more of the responsibility for planning on her. It was part of her 'princess training'.

After breakfast was over, the guests left. Elsa and Anna shared a hug, then went their separate ways. Elsa walked back to her chambers, offering morning greetings to the staff members she came across. At her chambers, she was greeted by her handmaidens, to whom she gave a warm good morning. They then set about dressing her in one of her more queenly dresses, and worked her hair in her usual rolled-up braid. They all made their way down to the main floor of the castle to the throne room, where she held court.

Court was usually held once a week, it's an opportunity for all her subjects to address the Queen formally. Either to voice concerns, or to ask for help. It was also to settle the minor squabbles between the various guilds, or the aristocracy(which never seemed to cease), and for foreign dignitaries to announce their arrivals or departures. The main issue this day was the artists' guild, the trade guild, and the farmers guild. They were all vying for space in the castles' courtyard for the upcoming festival. The Queen assured them they would all have equal space and footing, in the prime areas of the courtyard.

After court, Elsa made her way back to her chambers. She then was changed out of her clothes into a dress that was a little less regal, then made a round of the castle. This was to make herself available to the staff to voice concerns, and to fix any small problems that might crop up. She walked down to the gardens, which was one floor up from the main floor, on the back side of the castle. They were walled in, but were designed to receive a vast amount of sunlight. There wasn't much growing there now, but soon, there would be planting going on. This was their mothers' favorite spot in the castle, a love that was not lost on the sisters. And, like their mother, would often get 'hands on' with the care and tending of the gardens.

Elsa then walked to her office for a few hours of work before lunch. It was one floor up from that, which was higher than the floor of the gardens, for the ceilings on the main floor were very high. This was where much of the kingdoms' business was done. It was spacious, in the middle of the floor it was on, and had four large windows on one wall. On one end the walls were covered with various paintings of the castle and the Arendellian countryside. on the other end, the walls were covered by bookshelves. There was also a fireplace, in front of which sat her large desk. In front of the desk, there was a small couch, along with two chairs.

After a couple of hours of work, which included looking over a few trade agreements, and a meeting with a foreign official, Elsa made her way to the private dining room for lunch. Anna was there, and started to give out her ideas for the Spring festival. After agreeing on a general theme. Anna chose to broach a prickly subject. She tried for nonchalance: "You know, with the Spring festival, the castle will start filling with all kinds of visitors." Elsa gave her a sideways glance, half a glare, she suspected what was coming. "Oh you know, all sorts of dignitaries, Princes, Kings...", Elsa stiffened, "Anna, we've talked about this..."

"I know, but..."

"I refuse to marry for convenience, or for alliance, or anything else if there isn't love..."

"I know, I...I just, I just want to see you happy with someone, like Kristoff and I".

The earnest look in her sisters' eyes immediately stole the anger from her. Anna loved her, there was no doubt. She was only trying to help. Elsa sighed, "Anna, I have a kingdom to run, I don't have a lot of time to allow myself any kind of romantic pursuits, let alone friendships".

"Yes, of course, but if you would just, maybe get out a little, it could help".

"If YOU would take on a little more responsibility around here, THAT would help on that front..." Elsa countered.

They'd been around and around on this subject too. She was sure Anna liked her life the way it was, but maybe, it was time to take on more responsibilities. She feared it might detract from her usual sunny self. And it hadn't been brought up officially, but marriage had been mentioned, to much spluttering from Kristoff. It would help her in this regard too, perhaps...

"Well, if I'm going to get married someday soon, more responsibility might help..." Anna said. Elsa smiled.

"Anna, I know you could run this country just as well as I, you have quite the formidable brain, even though you hide it so well..."

"I know, right, but...HEY!" Anna gave Elsa a playful swat on the arm, and they both broke into a fit of giggles.

"I like the way things are, but if it will help you, then lead on, my teacher!" The girls then engaged in some girlish talk for the remainder of their lunchtime. When they finished, they both stood, and clasped hands. the warm glances they gave each other spoke volumes. They were each thankful for each other, the love and support. They had put the past behind them, and relished the time they spent together, just being sisters.

The rest of Elsas' day consisted of a few more meetings, a few more documents, and letters to be written, and read. She then walked across the courtyard to the guards' barracks for a short tour, then to the stables to look in on the horses. It was also to make herself available to her subjects. She liked it when she felt it gave them confidence in her rule. They could approach her with their problems, and she would do what she could to help. When she finished, she headed towards her private chamber to freshen up for the evening meal.

The meal was nothing too fancy, and was held in the private dining room. There weren't any ministers of high standing to use the main dining hall, adjacent to the ballroom. The conversation was light, and the meal satisfying. After a couple of hours, the Queen and Princess said their good-nights, and retired upstairs. They made their way to a room on the same floor as her office. It was called the parlor. It was used as a staging room for people meeting the queen, or for foreign dignitaries to have meetings on their own. It was spacious, and had two fireplaces. There were couches and chairs facing each other over short tables. at one end there was a smaller table than the one in the dining room. It could be used for meetings, or could double as a dining table as well. There were large windows along one wall and a pair of glass doors leading to a girls stepped out, and sat on a bench. They stared up at the stars. As they were talking, something caught Elsas' eye. It looked like a shadow passing in front of the stars.

"Anna, do you see that?" she asked. Anna looked out in the direction she was looking.

"What _IS_ that?" There was no moon, it could have been a trick of the lighting. It was barely perceptible. Elsa could swear she could see a shadow there somewhere, passing in front of the stars. She shivered, and not from the cold. She decided in the end it was nothing. Then the sisters bade each other goodnight, and headed to their own chambers.

After a nice warm bath, Elsa changed into her night-robe, and climbed into her bed. As a rule, she didn't work after dinner, but tonight's' was a little longer than planned. She thought to have Anna accompany her tomorrow to start learning some of the daily routines. She wasn't holding a lot of hope that Anna wouldn't be bored silly. It was a start. She laid her head down on her pillow, and was asleep soon after. She dreamt of black flying creatures with bat-like wings...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup and Toothless were flying all day at a liesurely pace. They took a break for a couple of hours at noontime to fish, and eat. After a short nap, they continued their journey south, following the coastline. The flight was non-eventful, save for a slight detour when Hiccup spotted a mountain peak jutting up higher than all the others around it. The light was fading, but he could swear he'd caught a glimmer of light reflecting off...something on one of its sides. A quick turn around the peak revealed nothing, as clouds had started moving in from the sea, and were obscuring part of the mountain.

The sun had since set, and they were looking for a place to land. Again, not wanting to press too hard in the dark in unfamiliar territory. Hiccup could see a faint glow ahead, which meant there was a town ahead. Indeed, as they were flying, he noticed a few isolated cabins below. They were high enough up where they wouldn't attract attention, but it meant civilization was not far ahead. The boys continued towards the glow, and were soon met by the faint lights of a fair-sized town. But this one had a large castle taking up one side of it. There was no moon tonight, so Hiccup chanced a flight around the limits of the town. They dropped in altitude to get a closer look. There were homes and shops, and also docks on one side of town, with several tall ships tied in. They dipped a little lower, and circled the castle proper. There were a few people out, but with no moon, there was little chance they'd be seen. As the boys made their way around, Hiccup could barely see two figures on a balcony at the castle. He felt more then saw, one of them following their path, but that was impossible, it was too dark for anyone to spot the black Night Fury, and his rider, with his black armor. He shivered, probably from the cold, but that wasn't right, was it? He shook it off, and turned Toothless inland.

Toothless was able to detect a cave in the face of a cliff. After circling around Hiccup determined there were no houses close by, and it was far enough from the town to be safe. They would have to have another look around in the morning. They landed at the treeline, and made their way into the woods. They made it to the spot at the base of the cliff. For tonight, this would do. The cave was about seventy feet deep, and large enough for both of them to fit comfortably, and then some. Hiccup gathered some firewood, and with Toothless' help, had a small fire going in no time. He stripped everything from Toothless that he wasn't hatched with, and both the boys settled in for a meal and a good nights' sleep.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a look around, and then, I'll head into town to have a look around. OK bud?" Toothless crooned in agreement, then laid on his belly, with his head resting on his paws. Hiccup retrieved his journal, making some notes, and sketching the coastline they'd just flown over. They would need the reference for the trip home. After twenty minutes, his eyelids started to droop. He put away the journal, took a blanket from another saddlebag, and after banking the fire, curled up to sleep. He dreamt of swirling, blinding white snow, and in the distance, caught a quick glimpse of a glimmering castle...

Hiccup woke the next morning to sunlight filtering through the cave opening. Toothless was still asleep. He stretched, then threw a few more sticks on the fire, following up with a good sized log. Hiccup moved to the cave entrance, looking for movement. He had to be sure there weren't any suprises. The further south they traveled, the fewer dragons, and for that matter, dragon sign they found. He wasn't taking any chances. Toothless awoke yawning and stretching his muscles. "Well, good morning Mr. Sleepyhead!" Toothless started to complain, but was cut short by a couple of raw fish tossed his way. He immediately cheered up wiggling, his tail swishing back and forth. "Well seeing as you're in such a good mood, how about a short flight, yeah? Have a look around?" Toothless started hopping around at the prospect of flying. Hiccup was impressed, after the long flight over the ocean, he'd thought they'd need a couple of days to recover, at least. Hiccup saddled him, and attached the prosthetic, and the control cables. After checking the rig to make sure everything was operating correctly, they walked out of the cave to the edge of the trees. At the bottom of the valley, there was a road. More like a path through the grass and weeds. It didn't look like it was used much, but still, they waited inside the treeline, watching for movement.

After about fifteen minutes, the boys walked out, Hiccup leapt into the saddle, and they were off. Toothless performed a few barrel rolls while climbing out , to which Hiccup had NO objection. They leveled out in the cloud layer, and swooped out in ever widening circles. Hiccup confirmed that they were indeed well outside of the town, and then they were scouting the road. Everything seemed safe enough. They followed the road towards town. Hiccup saw that he could walk to town in just over an hour, which would be perfect. Far enough away to be relatively safe, but close enough for Toothless, should anything go wrong. He saw off in the distance, that single lone peak they'd come across a day earlier. Maybe if he had enough time, after town, they'd go out there to have a look around.

They flew back to the cave, and Toothless settled down again. Hiccup got out of his armor, and into his regular clothes, a plain green tunic, brown suede pants, with fur-lined boots. After slipping a dagger into his belt, he went and removed Toothless' tailfin to put on the other prosthetic he carried with him while traveling. Toothless grunted his dislike for this particular rig. "I know you don't like this Bud" Hiccup said, "but I feel better when you have it on while I'm away." If there was trouble, he could easily fly out of harms' way. Toothless snorted, but was agreeable. Hiccup headed down to the road, then turned towards town.

Hiccup was agape. He wandered the streets, which were paved with cobblestone. Looking all around at the quaint houses, all painted in greens, or blues. Signs hung from a few with weird shapes among them. He recognised the bakery, and the shoemaker, but for others, he was baffled. He wanted to find the blacksmiths' shop, but for now was content to just take the town in. The houses were not the sturdy kind you'd find in Berk. These people didn't have to endure the harsh winters. They seemed warm and cozy enough. There were also lamps on tall stands on every street corner. On these were hung banners of gold, blue, and purple, with a snowflake crest on them. Others had a design that could have been a flower, but he had never seen one like it.

He made his way to a square in the center of town. off to his right, there was a causeway which led to the castle gates. The edge of the square off to his left abutted the harbor. Leading off this, the street ran right along the waterfront. There were smaller docks, with rowboats and smaller vessels tied to them. He walked along the street, making his way towards the larger docks with the tall, three masted ships. He wanted to get a closer look at these. Much larger than their viking longboats, he watched as the sailors climbed the rigging and performed their duties. 'Simply amazing' he thought to himself. He would have to see if he could somehow get a tour of the ship. There were other matters at hand though. On the other side of the docks were shops and stands where most of the ships' goods were sold. Fish and other types of seafood. Back towards town, fruit and vegetable stands, then fabric shops. He would need to come back through here to get a basket of fish for Toothless.

He wandered back towards the center of town, taking a looping path. He finally came to a long low building. There was a large chimney sticking up from its center. He could hear the familiar clanging and ringing of metal striking metal. 'At last' he mused, and it seemed the shop was on the same street he entered town on. He walked through the door and was met by all manner of tools, along with some farm implements. there were shelves all along the walls, for displaying the smithys' wares. This front portion was were the items were sold, with the smithy in the rear of the building.

"Good afternoon lad! What might ye be interested in?"

Hiccup started, as the man seemed to come out of nowhere. "Ah, -er, the blacksmiths I presume?"

"That it is lad! My name's Valdor, Valdor Bregemann What can I do for you?"

Hiccup considered him. He was in his early forties, if he had to guess. With black hair, balding and greying slightly at the temples. He was round, but not entirely so. His arms were strong, with large calloused hands from long days at the forge.

"Actually sir, I was looking for work. I am traveling, and I need money to buy my way around my trip." Not entirely true. Hiccup had plenty of gold with him. He needed the forge to work some repairs to the flying gear. Not to mention, his own prosthetic would need some maintenance soon.

"You? You look like a twig boy." The smith looked him up and down, settling his gaze on Hiccups' left foot, he gasped, his eyes going wide with suprise. "What's this? That's a right fancy hunk o' metal ya got there lad. Where'd ye get that?"

"I made it. I was apprenticed to the village blacksmith when I was ten." Hiccup told him. "I lost my foot in a-, Ah, a battle, I've had to constantly work on it, to grow with me." Hiccup balanced himself on a nearby table and held it up for Valdors' inspection. " I've also added attachments for walking on ice, and for riding-"

"That _IS_ something!" He was impressed. "Traveling eh? Well, it just so happens that I've been comissioned to produce shoes for the palace guards' horses. I'll be needin' some help." The smith grinned. "Not fancy work like that bob ya got there, But it'll be steady work for a few weeks. Plus, I'm a little behind on mah work for it."

Hiccup smiled, this was better than he'd hoped! He could make shoes in his sleep! Steady work for at least a couple of weeks. He could do some exploring on his time off. "Thank you, sir, could I possibly start tomorrow?"

"That ya can lad. What's yer name son?"

"Hiccup, sir, Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup?" He said curiously. "I think ye got a few tales to tell. The shop opens promptly at nine."

"Thank you Mr. Valdor sir! If I may, this foot will need a little work soon, along with another -project I'm working on. I promise to do it after your regular business hours." Hiccup hoped he wasn't intruding, but he seemed nice enough.

"Fair enough, Hiccup. Now if you'll excuse me, it's back ta work!"

Hiccup thanked him again, he walked out of the shop. This was working out better than he'd expected! It was now late afternoon, and he needed to get back to the cave to prepare for tomorrows' work. He went back to the docks, and bought a basket of fish to bring Toothless. he wound his way back to the main street with a spring in his step, then out of the town towards their cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Elsa woke slowly. Consciousness creeping up in small pieces. Outside her window, the sky was lightening. The sun wasn't up yet, but it was time she was. Her duties as Queen forced her to be up early. Maybe, if Anna started to make progress, her days would be less stressful. If not, at least less full. Elsa knew she would do well if she tried. _Later_ she thought. She sat up and stretched, giving a yawn _very_ unbecoming a queen. She made her way to the bathroom and washed the sleep from her face. Then rang for her handmaidens to help her prepare for the day.

She made her way through the castle to her office. There were letters to be read, and a trade agreement to go over. Some light work before breakfast. She had been there about a half-hour when there was a knock on the door. Elsa wondered what it could possibly be at this hour. She was one of very few people awake this early. "Enter" she said with her "queen voice", and was surprised to see Annas' face peer around the door. "You're seriously up and working this time of day?" Anna asked.

"Most days" Elsa replied. "Nothing much, usually just paperwork right now. The _real_ fun begins after breakfast." She watched as Anna shuffled across the room, _clearly_ not fully awake. She pulled up a chair closer to the desk across from her sister and sat. She rubbed her eyes, then yawned. Elsa handed her a few letters for Anna to read. The girls sat in silence for a while. Anna spoke first.

"Oooh! Rapunzel and Eugene will be coming for our spring festival! I can't wait to see them again!" Elsa smiled, They were very close with their cousin, and although Prince Eugene had not been fully accepted, given his background and somewhat tainted past, he was slowly winning the people of Corona over. Elsa liked him for his quick wit and sense of humor. With the two of them together, there never was a dull moment.

Elsa read her letter and sighed. "The prime minister of Weseltown wants to open trade talks... _again_!" Anna frowned.

"Can't they take a hint? After what, four years? They think we'll allow them to even set foot in Arendell? Let alone open trade?" The former Duke had been replaced last year, but the sisters were still against anything related to that particular Kingdom.

"Maybe we should invite the current Duke to the castle, and hear what he has to say?" Elsa was curious to see what Anna would say. Anna crossed her arms , and rested her head on her thumb. Her index finger tapping her cheek in thought.

"Well, it has been four years, and while the old Duke has been replaced, I'm not sure the rest of the regime has changed its tune."

Elsa immediately straightened. "I'm impressed with your line of thinking on the matter... _WOW!_ " Elsa knew she had it in her!

"Elsa, it's not like I don't completely not pay attention..." She deadpanned. "But _you're_ the Queen, it is _your_ decision."

"...and I'm with you on this one. Still...four years. Maybe we should discuss this with the council..."

"Well, they _could_ have some insight on what going on there, maybe we could mention the letter." Anna said.

"Very well, we'll mention it at the next council meeting." This 'princess training' might not be as hard as Elsa thought...

Anna looked at another letter..."Lord Klonder from Aspendykke would like to meet and discuss our trade agreement with them."

"Lord-Klonder?" Elsa asked, leading her...

"Oooh, was he the one with the flowing brown hair, and the broad shoulders?" Elsa rolled her eyes, and stifled a groan. Just when she thought this would be easy...

"No... Anna, he was the elderly gentleman with short graying hair. Although he did have a rather handsome grandson."

"Yeah, he was like, twelve? I remember now. He wanted you to marry that boy?"

"Fourteen, and yes he wanted us to marry." Elsa said. "To enhance our trade, and the friendships between our peoples, _THAT_ was the official statement. Lord Klonder just wanted to enhance his own standing, while strangling his competition." Elsa thought back to their last meeting. It had been civil, but cold. His grandson was pleasant enough, but he was still a boy. He couldn't get out of his own way with a map.

"If Lord Klonder improved his position, he would control most of the trade in the region." Anna said. Elsa was surprised. "And..." Elsa asked leadingly.

"He could possibly bleed the neighboring kingdoms dry, cutting off trade with the others to get what he wants." Anna stated. "This could also lead to war!" Elsa _was_ impressed.

"You see, it's not as simple as finding the cutest guy, or the flowing-est hair. These choices also come with _complications_ Anna. It's so much about _what_ I am rather than _who_ I am. What I am is Queen of Arendelle, The Snow Queen. And who I am..."

"Is the awesome-est sister! Who could turn any man into frozen mincemeat!" Anna announced, with a great deal of pride. "I'm sorry I tease you so much about this Elsa. I keep forgetting you're the Queen. When I look at you most times, I see my sister. I've seen the looks Elsa! I've watched you at the balls. And, when we're with Kristoff. I know it's not, -easy for you. But I worry about you sometimes...and...I...I just want you to be happy."

"I know Anna." Elsa reached her hand across her desk, seeking her sisters'. Which she gave. They held hands, and locked eyes. "You only kid me because you care!" Both girls burst into a fit of giggles. They exchanged another glance, one which spoke volumes, until Elsa spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! And I could use some coffee!" Anna nodded, and both rose from their chairs. As they walked towards the door, Anna said "I know you'll find someone Elsa, and I'll be so happy for you, I know it!" Elsa smiled at her sister, ever the optimist. She couldn't help but feel it too.

The girls made their way to the "working" dining room. Called that because it was on the same level of the castle as her office. This was where both formal and informal meals were taken, as opposed to the main dining hall, where the official state dinners were held. They often were alone together, but there was a standing invitation to all members of the council, as well as any foreign officials staying in the castle.

The food was brought out, but no one joined them for breakfast. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying each others presence. Anna didn't really like coffee, but this morning was 'special', she _needed_ it. May be she could talk Elsa in to not getting up _sooo_ early. She hoped it would get easier.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." Elsa said, she herself was on her second cup, and Anna was matching her.

"I don't really, but since _YOU_ drug me out of my bed to start _SOOO_ early for work, I needed something!"

"Oh, stop being such a _drama princess_! Besides, it was _YOOOU_ who drug _yourself_ out of your own bed this morning." Elsa teased.

"Yeah...well...shut up..." was Annas' intelligent answer. Both girls laughed. Elsa took Annas' hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"I know why you did it, and I appreciate it." Elsa looked into her eyes, and held the moment.

"I love you Elsa, I want to help..." Anna said. They held their gazes on each other. So much love and understanding, they both relished times like these.

Then, it was broken. They both realized breakfast was over, and it was time for work, _AGAIN._ They made their way out the door, and Elsa had her sister follow her for her morning tour of the castle. She would check with the staff, to see if there were any problems, and take care of them. With the seasons changing, so were many of the decorations around the castle. Those needed tending to also. Maybe this was one responsibility she could hand Anna. She would bring it up over lunch, maybe.

After the tour was over, it was back to her office where the meetings would begin shortly. She had scheduled meetings with the finance minister, and the Commanding General of their military. She also had two meetings with foreign officials, and a meeting with her head courtier, and all before lunch! She sighed, it was going to be a long day...

Anna had bravely sat through the first meeting. While she appeared attentive, most of what was talked about was over her head. Financing the upcoming festival, and housing all the dignitaries. Trade agreements going awry. Offsets, and deferred maintenance, it was a bit much for her to get her head around. She managed not to fall asleep, or implode from boredom, but just barely... The meeting with General Hroldstadt was a little more interesting. Anna knew her geography. Their place in the world, and the surrounding countries. Also a general feel for the relations between each. The General was about to end their meeting when he paused for a moment.

"One last thing, my Queen..."

"Yes General, what is it?" Both girls interests were piqued.

"There have been reports of some of our trade ships being attacked." He said. "Nothing solid right now, just second and third hand accounts. Nothing official. We'll have to wait for the captains or crews to return..."

"Indeed, General? Your thoughts?" Elsa asked. General Hroldstadt was an imposing figure. He was in his mid-sixties with balding, graying hair. He was dressed in an impeccable green uniform. He had served both with and under her father, rising to the rank of general just before his death. He would keep her occupied as a child with stories of his adventures and battles, during some of the longer council meetings where she attended, whether invited, or not.

"Pirates, or maybe just privateers, I'm not making judgments until I have some solid proof. Until then, I'll inform the Admiraltry, have the captains be wary."

"Very good General, you are dismissed."

The General stood and gave a respectful bow to each of them, then turned on his heels and marched out the door. After it was closed, Elsa looked at Anna "Probably nothing?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably..." Anna said. "It could cause a problem with trade and visits from foreign officials, but...He's right, we should wait before we start sending our whole navy after them. "

"Very good!" Elsa was proud of her. Anna could be a force to be reconned with...

Anna nervously reached up to tuck her bangs behind her ear, biting her lip. "Ahhh...could...I...er?"

"Be excused? Yes you may." Elsa finished for her. "You did very well this morning, I'm impressed. Not many could sit in on a finance meeting and not fall asleep sometimes!"

"Thanks, I _do_ have a meeting of my own, with Catarin, and some of the guild chiefs to discuss the festival." Anna said proudly. "Maybe I could eliminate one whole meeting of yours!"

" _THAT_ would be wonderful! Maybe we could spend that time in the gardens? Or maybe take a walk in the courtyard?" Elsa said.

"Sounds great!" Anna stepped up, and embraced her sister briefly. Then took a couple of steps back, and gave Elsa a small curtsy. "My Queen..." She said half playfully, smiling so her whole face was alight.

Elsa _barely_ held in a laugh-giggle, and dipped her head at Anna in dismissal. "Bye Sis!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Elsa was so very proud of her. Just this small gesture, meant so much to her. She wanted to do something for Anna, to show her appreciation. Something small...She had it in an instant. She would commission a broach from one of the smiths...that one jovial fellow...Valdor! That was it. She was out touring the city, much like she does the castle, but not quite as often, to see the town and be seen by her subjects, out among her people. She remembered seeing some very nice pieces of jewelry in his shop. He had also made her cousins' rings. But, she wanted it to be a surprise. She would go there herself, she just had to figure out _how_. How to do it discreetly. She would think about it later. She still had two meetings, then lunch then...

Headache...

Her meetings were over, the first went well, with more or less a hello and catching up with an old ally of Arendelle. There was a promise of another meeting, and a formal presentation at Court for renewal of their agreement. The second one...

That ambassador from...Boeggstonia, that was it. A country she hadn't heard of much until recently. The official documents proposed a trade of timbers and minerals, for fish and cloth, and precious metals. But that was _not_ what the ambassador was interested in. She could tell by the way he was looking at her, almost leering. It made her sick to her stomach. He tried to pass himself off as a war hero, but she could tell the closest he'd ever gotten to a weapon was a kitchen knife. It was all she could do not to freeze the room solid in her ire. No promises were made, and no accords struck.

She took lunch in her office, then a few more meetings, then more paperwork. She sighed, at least her meeting with Catarin, the head Courtier was cancelled. She finished up her work with a few hours to spare before dinner. She left her office, and found Anna in the gardens. They wandered aimlessly, taking in the newly planted flowers, a couple of areas were being completely replanted. Both girls gave their advice on the arrangement particulars. Elsa asked after Annas' meeting with Catarin and the guild members. Anna said it started off well enough, but an argument started between the guild chiefs. Anna puffed out her chest a little as she told Elsa she found herself a "Queen voice" she would be proud of. Elsa giggled behind a hand. Anna had invited them to dinner, so they could maybe finalize things over a meal and some wine.

Both separated, going to their rooms to wash up and change for dinner. Anna met Elsa at the door, and after being announced, entered the dining room. The table was full, both of food and guests. The guild chiefs were there, as well as the whole of her counsel. There were also a couple of ambassadors as well. Thankfully, that oaf of a Boeggstonian wasn't one of them.

Part way through the meal, Elsa noticed the guild chiefs were talking animatedly to each other. It soon turned into a hushed argument. They seemed to forget where they were, as their voices grew in volume. That is, until it started snowing, right in this room, and only on them. The initial shock stopped the conversation. They then realized what was happening, and where they were. They all turned, to a man, at the same time towards the head of the table. Eyes as big as the dinner plates they were eating off of. The Queen was _not_ amused.

She was sitting straight up, her right elbow on the table with her hand straight up. Her fingers were half-curled around a large, slowly spinning snowflake. More snow snaked around said forearm. Her eyes were a deep icy blue, glowing.

"GENTLEMEN! What seems to be the issue here?" Not quite her 'Queen voice' but the offenders were appropriately cowed.

"My Queen! Apologies! I...we...That is...ERRR..." Absolute horror on their faces.

"I was informed by the Princess that an agreement was reached this afternoon, was it not?"

"Y...YES, My...MY Queen!" All three answered at once.

"Then _WHAT_ exactly is the issue?" Elsa was glaring at each of them. Headache-coming back-full force-.

"W...we were just...haggling...over the particulars..."

Elsa shot a quick glance at Anna, saying 'you take it from here...'

Anna straightened in her chair. "It has been decided that the Artists guild shall have the focus of the festival for the first three days, after which it is the Agriculturalists guild, the the Trade guild for the remaining three days."

"Sounds fair enough to me." Elsa stated. It was still snowing.

"Y...yes,...P...p...Princess, my Q...Queen..." Anna was looking particularly smug.

"Then, it's settled. Please eat! drink!..." Elsa commanded. And they did so without another word.

Elsa glanced at Anna, who mouthed, "You're awesome!" with a glint in her eye. Elsa answered with a wink, and a smile barely hidden behind her wine glass, held to her mouth. It's good to be The Queen, AND The Snow Queen.

When dinner was finished, goodbyes were said, apologies made, and all bowed respectfully. The girls walked to their rooms. Elsa with her hands clasped in front of her, and Anna hanging on her arm. They were laughing and giggling over the events of the evening.

"Wow! Did you see the look on their faces? I thought we were gonna have a mess to clean up off the floor..." Anna laughed.

"Well, I had to get their attention somehow!"

"That sure did the trick! I can't believe you _did_ that. And to top it all off, you had ME tell them again! It was awesome!" Anna laughed maniacally.

"My headache was returning, I didn't want to loose my temper. Besides, this should make your future negotiations, _all_ of them, go much more smoothly..." Elsa stated.

"You're the awesomest sister EVER!" Anna pumped her fist in victory.

"I try." She does, and she will. Elsa will do for her sister whatever it took to make her happy and safe. To make up for all those years of separation, and the events that led up to her acceptance. She would.

Upon reaching their doors, the girls embraced, each giving an extra firm squeeze, just because, and turned to their rooms. "Goodnight, Anna..."

"Goodnight, Elsa." Anna looked at her fondly, head tilted just so...

Both girls slept soundly after a full day. With nothing but peaceful dreams...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Hiccup was in Aasgard...maybe. Did they have forges there? He didn't know, and he wasn't in any hurry to find out. I mean, drinking and feasting were fine, he wasn't much of a drinker anyway, but he would be just as happy working in a forge for his eternity. That would suit him just fine.

He'd been working there about a week now. All the shoes for the palace horses had been completed. Valdor had left the shop a little while ago to talk with the farriers, and some other business he'd had. The horses would be shoed in the next few days. Maybe he could talk them into letting him tag along. There were always adjustments to be made. He could sneak a look around the castle grounds for a little. But for now, there was other work to be done. That storm wasn't too kind to the flying gear. They'd been taking short flights after Hiccup reutrned from work, not wanting to tempt fate. There was also some minor repair work to be done on his left foot as well. The shop was closed for the day, and he had it all to himself.

He really liked Valdor. He wasn't Gobber, for sure. He was less round, and not as tall. They had hit it off on their first meeting. After the first two days, witnessing Hiccups' work, the deal was sealed. He was a shrewd businessman, but fair, with a big heart. They would banter constantly. Valdor would talk of his youth, and Hiccup would tell him of some of his travels. He didn't talk of the battles, even when prodded. He couldn't afford to let out he was a Viking chieftain, nor anything even remotely alluding to dragons. He was on vacation, after all. Their conversations were light and raucous.

He'd been working for over an hour. Hammering away at a stubborn connecting rod that wouldn't retain the shape or straightness he wanted. He wanted to get it right, nothing but the best for his best friend. Hiccup smiled to himself. Toothless seemed to be enjoying their little outing as well. The change of scenery was doing them both good. He still wasn't thrilled about his human leaving for most of the day. Hiccup would make up for it with some select fishes from the town. Followed by a flight, and a good old fashioned rubdown. He wished he could trade places with him sometimes. The big, spoiled reptile.

He was still pounding away when someone else entered the forge. He didn't notice as the intruder walked up slowly behind him. Not making their presence known. Hiccup turned to inspect his work-piece in the light, when he caught a glimpse of the dark hooded figure. He immediately started, dropping the tongs, his work-piece, and his hammer. It happened to land on his right foot. He yelped in surprise. He started to raise said foot to grab it in pain, when his metal prosthetic slipped on the stone-paved floor. Off balance, he spun the all the way around, flailing his arms to catch himself. He crashed into the intruder, sending them both to the floor. Hiccup managed to wrap an arm around the persons' head to shield it from the impact. He landed on top of the person as gently as he could. A muffled, and definitely feminine "HEY!" erupted from his chest. He straightened instantly, coming to his knees, and releasing his arm from around her head. _GREAT! Fine way to introduce yourself!_ He thought. She sat up, and brought her arms up to his chest to push away. He was looking down, checking for injuries. She turned her head up to face him. What he saw stopped him.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Sparkling blue, there was fire there. Probably indignant from being crashed into by an idiot, but blue like the purest springs he'd seen in his travels, glowing slightly. Light complected, with a few strands of platinum blonde hair peeking out from under the hood of her cloak. A small, cute little nose, and high cheekbones with a hint of redness to them. Thin pink lips, and a smallish, but strong chin. A fair beauty, for sure. She was pushing against his chest firmly, but as they were looking upon each other, her pushing ceased. the planet seemed to stop. He didn't know how long they stayed there gazing. An hour, a day, a month, but she blinked, and the moment was broken. He realized to his horror that he was straddling her legs. He Immediately got to his feet, and offered her a hand up which she accepted. He pulled her up, then lightly grasped her elbow to steady her. They both looked down, checking the state of their clothing and any physical damage. They then looked upon each others' faces again. His brain switched off that second. She was beautiful, but there was something else there. Some kind of connection he couldn't put his finger on. He blinked, and the moment was lost. They both started backing out of each others'personal space ' _so...close_ '. What happened next was more proof that the Gods did indeed hate Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

She walked out of the palace in the early evening. She wanted to leave earlier, but work wouldn't let her. A few meetings had taken longer than expected. The council meeting had been contentious as well. More reports of Arendellian merchant ships being attacked. Most surely by pirates. She would get to the bottom of this soon. Nobody messes with the Snow Queen! She stopped by the barracks to get a couple of guards to escort her on her mission. Probably un-necessary, but with recent reports, maybe. She did not fear her own people, but Arendelle was a port city, with all sorts of folks passing through. She wanted to be discreet, but she couldn't risk it. She should be careful.

She walked through the streets, with people greeting her and bowing respectfully. There weren't many out at this time of day. Many having their evening meals, or finishing their work day. She hoped Master Bregemanns' shop wasn't closed. She needed to keep this a secret. She couldn't summon him to the castle. Besides, she wanted to do this herself.

After about ten minutes of walking, she found the shop. It seemed to be closed, but she could hear ringing from inside. The clang of metal being worked. She didn't know why, but the smell of the forge seemed to calm her. She enjoyed it for reasons she couldn't possibly fathom. One of the guards opened the door for her _so nice, he'll get some time off for that gesture_. There was no one in the selling portion of the shop, but she could hear the racket coming from the forge. She left the guards at the door and let herself in.

The heat was stifling. And the smell, well it did something to her insides. _Hmmm_ , that thought will have to be investigated later... _strange_ she thought. There was a shadowed figure on the other side of the room. Hammering away at a piece of glowing metal. He looked to be a young man. She could see he was rather thin for being a blacksmith, but she could tell from the sound that there was strength there. She had a little trouble navigating to where he was working. There were several worktables arranged around the room, and anvils of all sorts of weird shapes. He had his back to her, so he didn't notice her arrival. As she got closer, she noticed his clothing. He was wearing a heavy leather apron with leather gloves on his hands. Underneath, a long sleeved green woolen tunic with gold embroidery near the cuffs. Dark brown pants, and one heavy leather boot ' _only one?_ ' She gasped to herself. His other leg ended just past his left knee. It ended in a wood and metal prosthetic, the likes of which, she'd never seen.

He stopped hammering on the piece he was working on and held it up to inspect it. he turned a little, and that's when he noticed her standing there. He gave a yelp of surprise, his eyes went as big as saucers. He promptly dropped everything, his work, and his hammer, which landed on his good foot. He let out another undignified yelp, and raised his foot. Elsa winced internally, it looked like it hurt. The next thing she knew, he slipped on the floor off balance. He then started falling towards her, arms flailing. He crashed into her and had the presence of mind to wrap an arm protectively around her head. He landed somewhat gently...right on top of her. All she could get out was "HEY!" Half startled, half scared. She wasn't positive she wasn't being attacked.

She caught his scent and it seemed to calm her for a moment. He smelled of leather and the forge, also of the wind and sea _Mmmm_ -she thought to herself _nice_. She was broken out of her reverie when he pulled her to a sitting position, with her head cradled to his chest. She then raised her hands up to push him away. He released her head from its shielded position, then stripped off his gloves. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. The other gently caught her upper arm. His hands were calloused, but soft as well. And from where he was touching her, a soothing warmth started to spread through her body. She never really allowed anyone to touch her, much less a man. With Anna,...well, she was her sister, and that was different. But this man touching her, it was something else _entirely_. She pushed herself away slightly and tilted her head up to see his face. That's when it stopped.

He had green eyes, vibrant dazzling green. And a mop of dark auburn hair. Not unkempt, probably mussed from working all day. There was a scar on the left side of his face, running from his temple to his cheek. Freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and carried over to his cheeks. He had a strong jaw, which ended in an equally strong chin. Full lips, that were drawn tight with concern at first.

Then it seemed something clicked inside him, and his mouth dropped open slightly gawking. She seemed to be dazed herself, but not from the collision, or the fall. _Very...handsome_ , she thought to herself. She was just taking in his features with her eyes. Hair, eyes _brilliant green_ , she thought. Nose, mouth, lips _so -full_ , chin. The was a discoloration, no, that was another scar, from a burn, it seemed, on the right side of his neck.

Her eyes then settled on his chest, where her hands were still resting. She could feel his strong heartbeat, and his lithe muscles beneath his tunic. She looked at his face again and blinked, and the moment was lost. They both seemed to realize the awkward position they were in. He rose suddenly to his feet, offering a hand to help her up, which she accepted. He grasped her elbow to steady her. She immediately started checking her dress. _I hope it's not stained too badly!_ she thought sheepishly. She began to brush the dirt off herself, checking her dress and cloak for damage. She turned her gaze towards him again, just as he was and they locked eyes, and there it was again.

She was floating. As if nothing else on the planet existed but them. Vibrant green eyes she saw. There was kindness, and strength. Maybe there was laughter there as well, a little mischief, and...longing? She wasn't sure. She felt like she'd known him for a long time, but that was just silly, they just met. But still...Elsa could feel something stirring within her. She couldn't tell what, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. It was something new, and strange. She would have to think about these...things later.

He seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having. He blinked and that moment was over. He gave her a sheepish half-smile and a shrug of his shoulders. _Mmmm-shoulders!_ shoulders too- _NO ELSA! BAD!_ ' They released hands that they forgot they were holding, and Elsa slowly backed away out of his personal space.

"Ahh, er, uhmm, Sorry! Ahhh, you just, just...s - startled me!" He stammered. He reached up with his left hand, and started rubbing the back of his neck, looking very sheepish. And was he - blushing? No, probably just the heat of the forge, -maybe. Elsa though it was cute. And there was a certain quality to his voice...Her insides did a small skip.

"No, no! I...I, It's quite alright! That was rude of me! I, I...sh, should've announced my presence! I, it's my fault..." She felt badly, she'd done this. She needed to extract herself from this position, to save them both from further embarrassment...

She wasn't watching where she was going, unfortunately. What happened next, well...it wasn't pretty. She stepped right into a bucket laying on the floor next to one of the worktables, trapping her foot right then and there. She lifted it up, hopping on the other foot, trying to shake it off. She managed then to step on a piece of connecting rod that Hiccup had dropped on the floor. Her foot came out from under her, sending her barreling headlong into the unsuspecting man. She crashed right into his chest, sending both of them, again, to the floor... _again._ He managed to wrap both arms around her, bringing his left hand to the back of her head. She was shielded from the impact, but he landed flat on his back with an "OOooff!" knocking the air from his lungs. His head came to rest against a stump where one of the many anvils in the forge were mounted atop.

Elsa was a bit dazed. She forgot for a second where she was. She took a breath...and there was that smell, leather, ash, the forge...'OH! _ooooh!-_ ' She snapped her head up, only to collide with his chin. Her hands were on his chest... _again_. 'How did they get there? Oooooh chest- _BAD ELSA, BAD!_ ' She should have been completely mortified. After all, she was lying fully on top of a strange man she just met. But some part of her brain was betraying her. That part didn't object at all... _'mmmM.'_ She shook her head, stamping that part into submission. She was a queen after all, not some clumsy schoolgirl...but still...

oooo0000oooo

Great! Just _GREAT!_ Not only was his work being more difficult than it had to be. But he had just made _the WORST_ first impression of his life. Two if you count both collisions, within five minutes. He just wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and curl up, for maybe, a thousand years or so...maybe he wouldn't feel embarrassed anymore... _maybe._

He had shut his eyes during the fall. He was dazed, and breathless. As he gathered his wits, he wondered if it was from the fall, or the sight of woman. She was still laying on top of him. He could smell her hair, which was tickling his nose a little. It smelt of lavender and honey, also another smell he couldn't identify. It was wonderful. ' _mmmm-NO HICCUP!_ ' He opened his eyes, and all he could see was her platinum blonde hair. It was gathered in a single braid, which was wrapped around her head.

He could feel her tense, at which point she made to raise her head. He released her from his arms about the time the top of her head collided with his chin. He let out a small grunt from the pain, and closed his eyes against it. He felt her push herself off his chest with her hands. She stopped before she was fully upright. He opened his eyes, and glanced up at her through his bangs. She was staring at him, considering. Seemingly lost in thought. Her mouth was half-open, gawping. _such nice lips-stop, Hiccup!_ He let his gaze travel over her face once more. Her nose, her eyes 'beautiful, blue eyes- _focus!_ '. After locking eyes with her for a moment, his gaze continued to travel up her face. Her hair _lovely blonde_ - _HICCUP!_ ' and was that a...ah...a circlet on her head?

And a moment was broken once more. They both realized the awkward situation. The woman immediately gathered herself, and got on her feet. "Oh! I am so, so sorry!" She apologized. She offered her hand to help him up. "Oh GOD! I'm SO-so sorry, I, I'm-not usually this clumsy-" she was saying.

"Don't worry, it's all a part of your charm." He didn't know why he said that, it just came out...

He was on his feet again, feeling a little whoosey. He reached up to the back of his head, feeling for the lump that would surely form. Also because he was feeling a little sheepish. GODS! you would think after twenty-something years, he would've lost at least _some_ of the clumsiness...apparently not. She had reached up as well, checking for injuries. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly. He looked at her again. Seeing mild shock in her expression. They both started laughing. Her laugh was melodious, bringing a warmth he hadn't felt in...' _Stop...the circlet?_ ' She appeared to gather herself, but only slightly, dropping her hand to her side. "Nonsense, the fault is mine-entirely!" she said.

"Well, our first meeting _was_ mine..." He told her, then added "Err, ah, your Highness?" 'That's it, recognize her status' he thought. He then brought his arm across his waist, and bowed respectfully. She let a small titter escape her at his definition of their first collision. Maybe he could salvage this...

"Again, nonsense, Master-ahhh?" She asked leadingly.

"Ahh, Haddock! Hiccup Haddock the Third, at your service, My Lady!" ' _Better_ ' he thought.

"Very well, Master Haddock, please accept my apologies for my clumsiness. I am Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle" She said.

Oh, _great!_ So not only did he fully embarrass himself in front of a woman, said woman was also the _QUEEN!_ The whole tribe was going to be merciless when, or if, they heard this! It was then he realized, he was still holding the hand she offered to help him up. He bent again respectfully at the waist, bringing her hand to him 'so soft... _FOCUS!_ '. He lightly brushed his lips on her knuckle. He thought he detected a slight shiver run up her arm at the act. He dismissed it, he had to salvage this. While he was a Chieftain of his tribe, and on equal footing with her, he was not here on official business. Just a tourist, really...it was his duty to leave a good impression.

"My Lady..." he said while releasing her hand. "Absolutely none needed..." he was feeling a little...bold? _giddy..._ like he was fourteen again? 'where'd that come from?' He would have to think about...that...later. "...unless this is how you conduct greetings of foreigners" He quipped. He straightened, and caught the look on her face ' _priceless_ -' half shocked, and...amused?

He didn't have to wait for his answer. He saw the smile form slowly across her face, and she started laughing again. It was like music, music that went straight to his heart...'wait...Wha?' Her eyes were shining too, completely drawing him in. She then committed the crime of covering her mouth with her hand. Her laughing slowly subsided, he thought he caught a flash of something in her eyes. A glint of mischief, perhaps? She opened her mouth, then closed it again, Then cleared her throat.

" _Ahem_ , Master Haddock, is Master Bregemann here? I wish to speak with him." She finally said.

"No, My lady, he said he was going to the royal stables to check on the shoeing of the horses tomorrow, then straight home, I'm sorry." She seemed a bit put out by his answer. Her brow furrowed in thought. It was cute he thought. She looked at him, considering. Her features softened a little.

After a short pause she said " C-could I, W-would you please tell him I have a commission for him? It, it's for m-my sister. S-something small, but I want it to be a sur-surprise!" Her features were one of happiness at first, having gotten her statement out. She then looked down and away, seemingly angry for a moment. He would save her.

"Of course, My Lady! For you, anything!" _WOAH!...easy, big guy!_ "Actually, Valdor had been talking about going himself, to supervise. I was hoping to tag along to help, and maybe walk the castle grounds, if I may..." He was really wanting to go see the courtyard and the castle grounds. Going with the blacksmith as his assistant would give him a reason to be there. If he could finish early, there would be time. Now, he had an entirely different reason for going.

"You would of course, be welcome, Master Haddock." She said. "The gates to the courtyard are open to all my subjects, and visitors as well." He winced slightly at the use of his title. It grated against his nerves. On Berk, his title was more an endearment than anything else. Most folks would just call him by his name. He sighed to himself. It seemed the further south he traveled, the more important ranks and titles became. _Humph,_ Southerners were weird.

"Perhaps, if the both of us are not busy, I could give you a tour - personally." She went on. He was taken aback by her bold statement. Apparently, she was too, as she looked away for a brief moment, then frowned. The damage was done.

"I am normally very busy, as you might guess." She recovered gracefully. "I usually get time in the afternoon, between lunch and court if at all. At any rate, I may see you at the stables?" She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, and tilted her head to one side, just so. Was that a request? A touch of hopefulness, that he would come?

"Please, Your Highness, I'm honored by your suggestion. I would consider it a great privilege to be shown about your magnificent palace! But please, do not put yourself out on my account." This was an...interesting turn of events. It was kind of obvious she hadn't meant to offer him a personal tour. She seemed to be at war with herself for some reason. But she had said the words, and she seemed like she was going to go through with it. Whether she liked it, or not. His opinion of her jumped a few points.

"Nonsense, Master Haddock! In fact, it would be my pleasure -" She stopped again, turning her head sideways a little, frowning. And was - was she _blushing?_ Oh, it was so adorable!

"Please, My Lady..." He bowed, not as deeply, but just as respectfully. "Call me Hiccup..." As he straightened, he locked eyes with her. "And the pleasure would be entirely mine!" He couldn't help the small smirk forming on his face. This could turn out to be so much fun! She was in for some teasing if they did manage to meet tomorrow. It was beginning to dawn on him that maybe he was having the same effect on her as she was with him.

His reasoning was confirmed when she gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders, then bit her bottom lip. Her cheeks reddened slightly. She then raised her right hand to her face, apparently to tuck some errant hair behind her ear. She used the gesture to start fumbling for the hood of her cloak. Just to keep her hands busy. It was not cooperating. She started backing away facing him.

"Well - ah, Mas - Master - er, Hiccup! I, I'd b-best be - ahh, GOING, yes! going now...and, well...still have work, at the umm, CASTLE! yes, castlework, and umm, DINNER!, FOOD! - yes, sooo hungry now...so, BYE!" She managed to bump into two worktables, and spill a bucket of nails on the floor in her retreat. By the time she reached the door, he could swear her face was _glowing_ red. He bowed deeply on her exit.

"My Lady..." he said. Just before she threw herself out the door in her embarrassment, he called to her..."and Elsa?" It seemed to stop her cold. She turned her head to look at him, looking blushed and sheepish.

"Goodnight..." He said gently. His tone seemed to weaken her, as if from a physical blow.

"Yes, um, good - Goodnight...Hiccup..." She said, and opened the door and went through it, shutting it rather firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

She nearly slammed the door after she let herself out. It just kind of...happened that way. She didn't mean to...She just had to extract herself from the situation. She leaned with her back against he door, looking at the ceiling.

"Gods, what is _WRONG_ with me?" She thought she was speaking to herself, but, -apparently not. Both guards turned towards her, worried looks on their faces. One of them spoke.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" _Yes! I'm FINE!_... _just Fine! Just go back to the palace while I throw myself in the Fjord, Thank You!_ She was a grown woman, not a teenaged schoolgirl! AND a queen no less!

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Let us return to the palace." She hoped they didn't catch the slight waver in her voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and put her "queen face" on. She clasped her hands in front of her, and allowed the guards to lead her out of the shop, and onto the street.

It was late evening. The sun had just set, but there was plenty of its' light still left. The nightwatches were out lighting the streetlamps. Elsa and her escort made their way through the streets in silence. Most of Arendelles' people were indoors, getting ready to settle in for the night.

Elsa ran through the events in the forge in her mind. Who was this, this, Hiccup!, anyway? He was obviously a foreigner, what with his clothing and all. Just a young man, working in a forge. Yet, when they first locked eyes, she felt...warm?, comfortable? As if she'd known him... _forever?_ That was just silly, they'd only just met. She wasn't exactly sure what she felt. It was both exilarating, and frightening at the same time. Not knowing was concerning at the least.

Upon their first, and also, the second collision, he had the reflexes and state of mind to wrap his arms around her, even shielding her head from what would certainly have been a knockout blow. He moved so _fast!_ Moved without thinking, _reacting!_ As if he'd had _combat_ training? She thought of the times she'd watched her soldiers, and especially the knights duel and spar with each other during training, and in competition between their different units. Some of those soldiers were blindingly _fast!_ Some of the duels were over in mere seconds!

She thought of after the second collision, when he had performed a textbook bow, then gently kissed her hand. He knew all the proper courtesies, and how to address a direct superior. Like he had been doing it all his life. And he spoke like a person used to talking to royalty. There was also a tone of command, like he was used to giving orders, and having himself heard. And, didn't he call himself Hiccup Haddock the _Third_? A commoners' name doesn't come with any sort of title. Those are usually only given to nobility. NOT just a young man working in a forge...but still...

Her hand was tingling with electricity when he held her hand to help her up. And when he kissed it, fire shot up her arm, straight to her spine. He had to notice her shiver, he'd _HAD to._ Gods! Anna would've teased her mercilessly had she been in the room. He didn't seem to notice, or chose not to press his advantage. Maybe he _did_ notice the effect he was having on her, at the end, looking at her with those luscious, mischevous, green eyes. A small smirk on his face... _smug_ , telling her it would be "his pleasure"... _ughnnn_! Her insides completely switched positions, top to bottom, and side to side, all at once.

...And why? _Oh why_ did she offer to 'personally' give him a tour of the palace in the first place? She was mentally slapping herself now. ' _Bad Elsa! BAD!_ ' The words came out of their own accord. She wished they hadn't, but they did. Now she was honor-bound to give a tour of her palace to a _complete_ stranger. In truth, not all of her objected. Some small part of her brain was becoming more vocal the more she thought of it. She should just let it happen, see where it took her. But she was a queen, it wasn't just about _her_. It was about her people, her country, also her rule. She couldn't just give in to her girlish whims.

All these thoughts were swirling around in her head like a storm. She looked up, having her gaze fixed on the ground before her, lost in her thoughts. Thankfully she was still following the guards. They had almost reached the palace gates. She also noticed it...was...snowing? ' _GOOD GRIEF!_ ' she muttered to herself. The turmoil inside her was causing her to release her powers without her willing it. Both guards gave worried, sidelong glances. She took a deep breath, calming herself. Perhaps she would ask...discreetly...about this...Hiccup. See what the local rumor mill had to say about the young man. Maybe even have some words with Master Bregemann the blacksmith. Yes, she would see what other people thought about him. And if she were to take him on her tour, they could talk then as well. She would gather more information, before deciding on her next course of action.

They reached the palace gates, and after passing through, Elsa felt herself relax a little. Both from being safe at home, and from the decision she'd made. She dismissed the guards, thanking them for their service.

"I will speak to the Captain about an extra day off for you both!" she told them, to which they bowed lower, and thanked her profusely. She made it to the castle proper, and realizing the hour, made her way straight to the kitchens for something to eat. She'd hoped Anna wouldn't be too worried, or suspicious. That would require a lot of...explaining...and _that_ wouldn't be pretty.

What _would_ she tell her, if she asked? Finishing her meal, she made her way to the upper part of the castle to her bedroom. After a quick bath, she put on her nightgown, and crawled into bed. Sleep didn't come right away, she started quickly going over the "events" of the evening once more. She giggled to herself, realizing the hilarity of it all, the other part of her brain taking over for the moment. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were of green eyes, the smell of the forge, and of leather, the wind, and the sea...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

Wow,- just _wow!_ He couldn't believe it. He'd had one of the most embassasing, and yet fantastic moments of his life! All within a few minutes of each other. He didn't know if he should be happy, or horrified.

She _had_ snuck in on him. He was expecting to be all alone for the rest of the night. He really shouldn't become so focused while he was working. He'd been told that many times, by several people. She should have announced her presence, but then, unless she released a whole flock of Terrible Terrors, he probably wouldn't have noticed. He was surprised, - OK, _VERY_ surprised, when he first caught a glimpse of her, but then...

At first he thought he was looking at a ghost. Blue eyes, light colored hair, same height. She almost looked like...her. But almost at the same time, he knew it wasn't. There was something _different_ about her. He couldn't exactly say what it was, but it was there. He then had to do one of the most stupidest things, drop the hammer...and on his good foot too! It _really_ hurt. _Then,_ he had to do the second most stupidest thing, try and cradle his foot while standing on the prosthetic! _Yeah..._ that almost never works out... At least he was able to shield her from the floors' impact, and he didn't fall _completely_ on top of her.

' _Gods,_ I'm such a clumsy idiot!' he murmered to himself. His friends back home would never let him hear then end of this one. And Toothless? He could imagine the dragon rolling on the ground, belly-up, laughing his scales off. He had hoped she didn't think him an oaf. She _was_ apologetic.

But having her in his arms, even for that smallest of times felt... _right?_ He could assume that it was because it had been a long three years since he'd had a woman that close. That didn't explain the slight twinge in his heart, or the warmth he felt flooding his body. There was something there, deeper... He grabbed his journal from off of a worktable, and just started sketching. In times like these, his journal would help gather his thoughs. His thinking would guide the motions of his hand. Especially with a new idea, or difficult problem. He didn't even know sometimes what he was drawing until he stopped...

After he'd helped her up, he had a moment where he felt like he was struck. he couldn't move, or speak. All he could do was drink her in... They were both standing before he realised, and holding her hand too. She was just so lovely, it was not just what he could see on the outside. He could feel also, that she was beautiful on the inside as well. But, that...was just _crazy!_ he'd only just met her...

Then she went and had her own little "moment" when she'd crashed into him. At least he didn't have the monopoly on awkward clumsiness this day. He felt bad for her, but he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Maybe they were evenly matched in this department. His head was aching more so now. Maybe he'd not landed as hard as he thought, -or maybe he had.

Maybe it was because when he looked up at her, his brain immediately switched off... Her eyes were so, so... _BLUE_. Like the purest pools of water he'd seen on the rivers of ice in the mountains farther north of Berk. Like the spring they camped beside when he and Toothless traveled to the eastern capital some years ago. Her hair, _Gods!_ he'd never saw hair that color before! He wanted to reach out and touch it, but that would've made a bad situation even worse. He could only imagine the look on his face while he tried to explain to Toothless how he got thrown into a dungeon. He would _never_ live it down. Her face was nearly angelic, pale skin, with a dusting of freckles across the tops of her cheeks. Long eyelashes, thin, pink lips.

He really had to stop. He closed his journal and laid it back on the workbench. It was starting to get late, and he still had to clean up the forge before he left. He also needed to get some fish for Toothless before he left town. He started putting tools away, and gathering the pieces of gear he'd fixed. There was more work to be done, but not tonight. After he cleaned the tables, he picked up the nails that Elsa had spilled. He chuckled to himself again.

 _If it was me, I would have brought down half the forge!_ He thought. He didn't want to laugh at her, but seeing the look of shock on her face, and blushing, it was really hard not to. It was also kind of...cute.

He _REALLY_ had to stop. He finished cleaning, then put the forge fires out. Picking up the journal he'd almost forgot, he made his way out the door and into the street. The coolness of the evening air was a shock, with having been in the forge all day. It was good though, it made him focus on the imediate tasks. He was able to buy three fish from the market before they closed. One for him, the rest for Toothless. He'd come upon the idea that a long evening flight would do them both a world of good. He pondered a little more on the nights' events as he walked.

She wasn't as good as she should have been in schooling her features. He thought he might have had the same affect on her. Whether it was because he was an idiot or... _something else_. She was a queen after all. A leader had to keep their emotions in check. He learned that the hard way. And while he was chief of his tribe, and technically on the same footing as her, he had to avoid any... _entanglements_. He was going back to Berk in a few weeks. He couldn't just walk away for good. And he was fairly certain she wouldn't abandon her people either. He sighed to himself. He really shouldn't make any assumptions, and he really shouldn't even be thinking...these...thoughts.

He was out of the town before he realized. He kept walking along the road towards their camp. He breathed in the crisp evening air to clear his head. Yes, he and Toothless would go on a nice flight, and it would be all better. He probably wouldn't even see her the rest of his stay. He felt a little better already.

When he got to the spot he stopped. Checking both ways down the road, to make sure he wasn't followed. He got to the cave where Toothless greeted him warmly. He had him light a fire, and put his fish on a spit to cook it. While that was going on, he got out the flying rig, and changed out the parts. Toothless started bounding around the room, happily barking. He knew they were going flying, and he couldn't wait!

After he calmed a bit Hiccup gave Toothless his fish. He had them gone in a couple of chomps. Toothless came up to him, sniffing for more. He caught the scent of someting else on his rider, and gave a questioning croon.

"Oh, Yeah...umm you smell her? Yeah, I uhmm...met somebody, tonight." Hiccup told him. The dragon cocked an eyebrow at his human.

"Hey! Some of the ladies can't resist all...this!" He gestured to himself, to which the dragon answered by flopping on his belly, rubbing his paws on his head, laughing. Hiccup thought that maybe, he _was_ spying on him at the time. But no, he would have known if he was nearby.

"Oh sure, laugh it up...useless reptile! I'll get you back...somehow!" He then turned to his dinner. After finishing, he put on his armor. Then set about saddling Toothless, checking the new pieces, and testing their operation. He attached a small bag to the saddle with bathing soap, a towel, and a change of clothes. He would have to see about getting a room one of these nights for a proper meal and bath, but not tonight. The boys then walked out of the cave towards the treeline...

The rush from Toothless' vertical takeoff was someting that would _NEVER_ get old. There was a faint amount of light still left as they kept climbing. The sky was clear, with a definite chill in the air. They tried some aerobatics, but nothing too crazy, just enjoying each others' company doing something they loved.

Hiccup though he caught a flash of light from the corner of his eye. Turning his head around, he could make out the silhouette of that lone peak a short ways off. The North Mountain, that's what they called it, when he asked Valdor about it. There was someting about it, some kind of incident years ago. After the Queens' coronation. Valdor didn't say much that he could remember. He didn't put much stock in local folklore either. Nope, he and Toothless would just have to get out there and see for themselves. Maybe he could take a day off, do some exploring.

Hiccup turned his dragon towards the town, figuring to do a pass around the city. The moon was just rising, so they'd have to be careful. After that, they did a lazy pass around the castle proper. Just a few lights in the windows tonight. No one on the balconies. A few people in the courtyard, but not much of anything going on.

He sighed to himself. The castle, the Queen...why could he not stop thinking of her? Sure, she was pretty, -gorgeous, in fact. But that wasn't...it. There was something else he couldn't grasp. Maybe he would find out in the time he had left. Maybe they should leave tomorrow? But he wanted to explore this new land. He'd heard about the upcoming festval too. There was much to be learned about a culture from the parties it threw. That was it! They would stay until the festival was over, then head back home. Hiccup took a deep breath, clearing his head. Toothless sensed this, and gave a warble.

"It's alright Bud, lets go back to the cave." The boys then turned towards their home.

After a stop at a small lake for a quick bath, They walked into their cave. Hiccup stripped off the saddle and flying gear. Toothless breathed on the fire to get it going again. He then curled up around it, and laid down. Hiccup threw a couple of logs on the fire, then propped himself against a wall, sighing heavily. It had been a long day. Eventful too. He started think about it again, but quickly squashed those thoughts. He needed sleep. He was sure he had a long day ahead of him too.

Spying his journal, he picked it up and started flipping through the pages. He came to the last page he was drawing on in the forge. Looking back at him were a pair of eyes. His imagination instantly filled them to a light blue, Silver blond braided hair on top of her head. Slightly pink cheeks, and darker pink lips. Lips he'd like to... _Gods!_ he needed to sleep! He slammed the notebook on the ground next to him, waking Toothless in the process.

"Sorry, Bud...go, go back to sleep." He told him. The dragon gave a small croon, then laid his head back down. Hiccup scooted over to his bed, and laid down. He couldn't get comfortable for some reason. After a half hour of fidgeting, he crawled over to where Toothless was resting. He sidled up against his best buddy, and closed his eyes. Toothless' breathing and heartbeat lulled him to sleep. His last thoughts were of shining eyes, a smile, and melodious laughter...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to all taking your time to stop in! The response it better than I thought! THANK YOU!

-I wasn't planning to post again until I had completed another chapter, but I worked an edit of chapter nine, and I was pleased with what I saw. So here ya go!

 **Chapter 7**

Elsa woke slowly. Light was just starting to peer through the window. She ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair. She stared at the ceiling, mindless for a moment, willing herself awake. Her thoughts drifted to her schedule for the day. A full council meeting, then two meetings with foreign officials. Court was to be held after lunch, with three meetings to be held before the evening meal. This was to be a semi-formal affair, meaning that there were important people to meet and matters to be discussed. It was going to be a long day...

Her thoughts wandered to the events of yesterday. More specifically last night, when she 'met' Hiccup. She could almost laugh about it. How they were both so clumsy, she could see the humor now. Especially since that other part of her brain was taking over. That part didn't mind a whit, being encased is his arms as he was trying to protect her. And landing on top of him as well, feeling his lithe muscles. Staring into those vibrant green eyes... _Wait! ...woah, girl..._ she thought to herself. Just who was he? Hadn't they learned anything from four years ago? Sure, Prince Hans was dreamy...A perfect gentleman, or so it seemed. Anna fell hard for him. And yet, because of him, they nearly lost their kingdom, and their very lives! _What am I thinking!?_ She needed to get out of bed, and stop thinking...these...thoughts.

She couldn't help it. Thinking of his eyes and that warm smile. And the way he said goodnight... _unngh!_ She thought she would melt and be able to pass _under_ the door. There was something about him she thought or felt that was right. That there was more to him than his looks alone. The way he carried himself and spoke to her. Like he had dealt with royalty before. But the idea of trusting him having just met him would be foolish at the very least. Yes, she would at least find out more about him. Before she did anything else.

She put her feet on the floor and raised up off the bed. Reaching the bathroom, she drew some water and washed the nights' sleep off. She grabbed a brush and started to tame her unruly hair. Looking out of her window, she saw sunlight just beginning to wash the night away. The streetlamps were being put out. A few people out at this early hour, getting their day started. Her thoughts were again drifting aimlessly, when she caught her reflection in the window. She looked for a moment, then it turned to a pair of green eyes, a mop of auburn hair, a strong jawline, and a warm lopsided smile...

She groaned in frustration, turning away from the window. She closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. Her arms flopped loosely at her sides. She tried with every fiber of her being to quash that traitorous part of her brain. _What is going on?_ She thought to herself, or so she thought. A voice answered from the doorway.

"Your Highness? ...is everything alright?" Elsa looked up to see one of her handmaidens looking at her, worry on her face. Jeneve, that was her name.

"Everything's fine Jeneve, thank you." She lied.

"Your Highness." She answered and dipped respectfully. Then walked over to the wardrobe to gather the queens' clothes. After fitting her in a simple dress and _finally_ taming her hair, Elsa walked to the door. Before she went through it, Jeneve spoke up.

"My Queen, your office has been prepared!" This took Elsa by surprise.

"Ah, Prepared? How do you mean-?"

"Just a tray of small cakes, and a pot of coffee My Queen!" The handmaiden answered.

"Oh, well - Thank You, Jeneve..." Elsa was confused. She didn't remember requesting anything being brought to her office. She walked through the hallways, trying to remember when she might have made it. Her thoughts wandered a little more...her schedule, the meetings... _HIM!_ Closing her eyes, and shaking her head lightly, Elsa made it to her destination.

She received her answer when she opened her office door, and there was Anna sitting in _her_ chair, sipping a cup of coffee. She was holding a piece of paper in her other hand, studying it intently. The sound of the door closing drew her attention from the paper. Setting it down on the desk, Anna turned towards her and crossed her arms. A half-angry, half-amused, look on her face. She wasn't doing a very good job-

"Well! Look who _finally_ decided to get out of bed and come to work!" Anna said. Elsa could tell she was about to burst into laughter. It must have been her face. She shut her jaw with a audible snap. She didn't remember it falling open. Her eyes quickly darted at the clock. It was six-thirty-three, she was only a few minutes late. She would let Anna have this round, but not without some teasing of her own.

"Well, I guess miracles _do_ happen! You're out of bed, and it isn't even nine o'clock!" Elsa straightened. Putting her 'Queen face" on, and mock-glaring at her sister. The stare-down didn't last very long. They didn't know who broke first, but neither did they care. Both girls started laughing merrily. They met each other halfway, embracing in a welcoming hug. They broke apart,holding each others' forearms.

"O-Oh, the look on your-your face!" Anna said, nearly breathless. "I-It was p-priceless!" They both had to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Well, I _was_ surprised! Did I really look that bad?" Elsa asked. She really had to hand it to Anna, she knew how to brighten ones' day without even trying. Elsa loved her for it.

"Oh it was, -terrible! -just -so, - so funny!" Anna was laughing again, Elsa joined in for a moment.

"I guess I should stop being so shocked at anything you do! Without the attention, maybe you'll stop!"

"HA ha! _NEVER!_ " Anna announced evilly. She started wringing her hands "I'll not stop until you are a steaming pile of goo!" Elsa raised the back of her hand to her forehead, and tilted her head back in mock-exasperation.

" _Ahhh!_ Trapped! Whatever shall I do?" Both girls were giggling at this exchange.

" _Nothing!_ " Anna exclaimed. "Not even Prince Charming can save you!"

Both girls stopped at Annas' choice of words. It was a touchy subject for them both. It was a lesson learned, one they had almost paid for with their lives. Anna didn't mean anything by it. That's just how the words came out. Still, it dampened the mood. Anna looked sheepishly at Elsa, biting her lip in apology.

"Sorry, -just..."

"It's alright, Anna, I know..." Elsa said. Suddenly, she thought of Hiccup and her...particular...dilemma. Should she mention their "meeting"? It stung her pride a bit. Asking her little sisters' advice about men. She turned to her sister and opened her mouth to speak.

"Anna, I...I," She thought about Hiccup again, their incident, and how she couldn't keep her mind from his eyes, his face, his hair...But no, it was too early, and she was probably getting worked up for nothing, and...she was snapped out of her reverie by Annas' hand waving in front of her face.

"Woah! Elsa, where'd you go just now? It's like, you were gone to the land of the chocolate faeries, or something...Are you, OK?" A look of worry on her face. Elsas' mouth was still opened.

"I, it - it's nothing, Anna." _Great!_ Now she would suspect...something.

"Elsa, whatever it is, you can tell me. You're my sister, and I love you. I want to help." Anna looked at her pleadingly. She couldn't tell her anything about... _Him_ right now.

"It, -it's just a lot of things on my mind, you know...the festival, the meetings, the extra visitors..." Anna gave her a look that said she wasn't _completely_ satisfied. But it was enough for now. Anna reached for her sisters' hand.

"Ok, -just, I want to help." She gave Elsa a look. One that almost broke her queens' resolve, -almost...

"You already have! You had coffee and cakes brought up for our morning session!" Elsa quipped.

"Yeah, I had a hard time getting through our last one. I thought it might be easier with coffee and a snack to help wake me, -us, up!" Anna stated.

"Thank you, it was a great idea. And thank you, for trying to help. It really means a lot!" Elsa looked at her sister lovingly. She would tell her about this...Hiccup when she figured out more about him. She knew she'd help her to sort this out, to sort her feelings out.

"Ok! This paperwork isn't going to do itself!" Anna said. She poured Elsa a cup of coffee, then both girls sat down across the desk from each other.

"I've already been through most of it. Replies to our invitations here, trade agreements here, and letters here." Anna indicated three piles of paper stacked somewhat neatly on the desk.

"The three in front of you I couldn't quite get my head around..." Elsa picked two of them up, inspecting them in silence. She was right! There was a trade agreement that had some of the wording all wrong. The other was a draft letter to a neighboring kingdom with several mistakes. She looked at the third, and it was indeed another draft, waiting for her to look over. She looked at Anna, who was reading another letter, a look of sheer concentration on her face. She shook her head in fondness. She had saved her a few hours of work at least! Elsa was so getting her a present. But she had to talk to the Smith...Valdor-that was his name! Which would mean there'd be a chance of seeing...

And there the thoughts came again. Auburn hair, laughing green eyes...she imagined giving him that tour of the castle she said she would give him. Walking through the halls, with her arm in his. Walking through the gardens, the town...by the water in the evening, laughing...turning to face him...eyes shining in the moonlight...

"- not sure we would be able to support them, and...Elsa? ... _ELSA!_ "

She was snapped back to her office, in the early hours of the morning. A very worried looking sister sitting across from her. Her face was immediately on fire from embarrassment. _GODS!_ she thought. This was getting out of hand.

"Sooo, who, supporting, -whom?" Elsa tried to recover, but failed miserably.

"Elsa... if something's bothering you..." Anna was trying to lead her. She _had to_ know something was up.

"You know, I'm _really_ hungry just now, -aaand, those berries you love are just coming in season, soo -let's get them before they're, you know...gone!" It was Annas' turn to raise and eyebrow at her sister, for the first time, in...forever. She didn't press her for now. She quietly set her letter down, and got up off her chair. Elsa did the same, only bumping into the desk nearly spilling her coffee. She gave Anna a sheepish smile, her face burning again. They walked through the door, and started down the hallway. Anna walked beside her sister. She took Elsas' hand, raising it up waist high, twining their fingers. Her other hand caught her upper arm. They walked together in silence for a moment, until Anna said:

"You know, it would be great if you also had this amazing power over paperwork! I mean, one wave of your hand, ...and _whoooosh!_ All done! Ready to be signed, stamped, and delivered! No muss, no fuss!" Elsa half-stifled a giggle, 'typical Anna'

"Yes, I'm sure all of humankind will see the benefit..." Elsa deadpanned.

"I know, You'd be even awesomer!" Anna gave her sisters hand a squeeze, hugging her arm to her. She rested her head on Elsas' shoulder. She returned it by resting her head on Annas', patting her other hand. They walked like this the rest of the way to the dining room...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

What did he get himself into? He'd gotten up early. He made his way to the blacksmiths'. Valdor was already there loading the cart. "Mornin' lad!" he greeted cheerfully. Hiccup yawned widely, and started to help the smith. This was hard work for so early in the morning. He slept fitfully last night. Toothless seemed a little edgy this morning also. It was very odd. He was kind of sure it wasn't because of a certain blond he met last night... _Met...now that was a word for it!_ He mused to himself. He hoped she didn't think him a complete fool. Although, it was rather hilarious. He chuckled a little, and the blacksmith caught it.

"Eh, what's so funny lad? Thinking of another crazy invention?" He sniggered.

"No, aah, just ahm, -nothing!" Hiccup couldn't tell him and preserve his dignity. She did come looking for the smith with a request. It looked like there was no getting around it.

"I...uhh, the, -er queen came by the shop after you left last night..." The blacksmiths' eyebrows shot upwards.

"Oh she did now? Well, boy -what did she want?"

"She said she wanted to commission you for a present for her sister." He told him. He was hoping this was as far as he would push...

"I must speak to her then when we get to the castle!" He stated.

"She ummm, she said she wanted it to be a surprise..." Hiccup told him. Valdor gave him a sidelong glance, one eyebrow raised...

"I see!-So! What do you think of our fair Queen?" _Oh boy! here it comes, embarrassment to follow..._ "She, -aaahhhmm, She's..."

How would he describe her? Beautiful, sure, but how would he relate all that he felt? _Should_ he even say? He didn't want to offend, or come across as an oaf. But there was so much more to her than her looks. He felt _-comfortable?_ around her. He shouldn't say. He should just get this over with, and tell him what actually happened. Maybe Valdor would let him off easy.

"She's beautiful! ...And, _wonderful!_ " Hiccup thought of her again in that moment, her hair...he could imagine running his hands through it, and those blue, blue eyes...getting lost in them. He had drifted off, until Valdors' chuckle brought him back.

"Aye, lad -that she is. She rules us well, and is loved by all the people." He said wistfully. Hiccup thought it best to come clean.

"Yes, well, ahm, our meeting didn't...go...well..."

"Oh? Well what happened? Tell me lad..."

"Well, you know how I get so focused on my work..." Valdor nodded. Indeed, he sometimes had to throw things at him to get his attention. "Well, I was -working -on a project, I didn't hear her come in...so then I turn around, -and she's there, -right behind me, -and she startled me, -and I uhh I..." Hiccup was dreading this..."I...I dropped my hammer. On my foot." He winced, remembering the pain, also bracing for Valdors' reaction.

"Oh HOhoho! Yes lad, that sounds like you, but something tells me there's more to it." He was grinning ear to ear, waiting for Hiccup to continue.

"Yeah, well...I, was grabbing my foot, you know... cause it hurt. And with the prosthetic... I, aaahm, slipped, and sorta...crashed. into. her." Valdors' eyes drew wide upon hearing this. Then he started laughing again harder. After what seemed to Hiccup to be hours, Valdor caught his breath, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Well lad, you sure know how to impress the ladies, don't ya?" Hiccup could feel his face burn. He felt after this reaction, he'd leave out the part where she did the same. At least one of them would survive with their dignity.

"Yes, thank you, That's what I was trying to...do...there. Can we change the subject now?" Maybe his face would return to its normal color later this year.

"HO hohoho! She wasn't hurt, was she?" His tone a little serious. His eyes were still leaking, and his grin was still there.

"No no! I was able to break the fall...a little..." Hiccup thought back to where he was cradling her, protecting her, their eyes meeting for the first time...

" -guess you made an impression on her! She didn't freeze you solid!" Valdor was saying. Hiccup didn't catch up right away.

"Yeah, I...guess. Wait, _what?_ Freeze? me...solid?" Hiccup had heard stories some of the sailors had told in the Mead Hall. He thought them incredulous. They were written off as alcohol-induced imaginations. "I had heard...stories, about an Ice Queen, but never believed them..." Valdor smiled at him, firmly patting his shoulder.

"Aye, lad! It's true! Our Queen has the power of winter, she can control snow! Caused a bit of trouble about four years ago. Things have been better than they have ever since." Valdor took his gaze from Hiccups' face, a wistful look in his eyes. "She'll turn the courtyard into one big skating rink! In the middle of summer, no less! Or sometimes, a snowball-fighting arena!" Hiccup eyes grew wide, a look of wonder on his face. That was, unexpected...and interesting. There _was_ something about her, but he felt this wasn't it either. He liked her before he knew about her powers. This just added a whole new dimension to her...

Valdor gave him a sidelong glance. He could see Hiccup was lost in thought. There was something going on in that mind of his.

"Maybe she made an impression on you as well, Laddie?" Hiccup turned to him slowly, he clearly wasn't fully aware he was being spoken to. He snapped back to the current situation. Valdor was wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"What? NO..no! I...I ahmm, I'm just, just ME!" He was blustering, aaaand, his face was burning... _again!_ "I...I'm just traveling! I, I couldn't possibly... I'm, I'm going back...leaving in a few...weeks..." Valdor cocked an eyebrow at him, then sighed.

"Suit yourself lad. She's had many a suitor, but turned them all down. Seems they're either after her throne, or the material things her power can give them. There's a lot of us that worry over her, but she seems content to rule her kingdom, and watch over us." Hiccup seemed to think on this a moment, then said.

"I'm pretty sure after our meeting last night, she thinks I'm a clumsy oaf."

"Nonsense lad! Don't be too hard on yourself! Who knows! -Maybe I'll put in a word for ye when I speak to her!" Hiccup could think of a word... _run!_ Still, there was a thought...the stammering, the clumsiness...He couldn't grasp it.

"We, aaah, should...get, going...you know. Shouldn't we?" Hiccup was right, They needed to finish loading the cart and be at the castle gate by seven o' clock. There were many horses to be shod, and it would probably take most of the day.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

They secured the last items on the cart, and started off towards the castle. _"I'll ask for an audience with the Queen once we're there, talk to her about this present for the princess."_ He thought. Then maybe, he would make mention of his young assistant... He thought Hiccup a proper young man. Very respectful, and a hard worker. He was always quick to help out. He didn't accept payment for small repairs he would perform, always deferring to the smith for any such money exchange.

He would even make small trinkets to hand out to the children visiting his shop. He didn't speak much to his life back home. He had yet to find out exactly how he lost his foot. But he supposed there were some memories there he didn't want to relive. He could respect that.

He would make mention of the now seemingly endless stream of young single lasses visiting his shop, just to browse. Hiccup would respond by looking away slightly, lost in thought. He thought he could see his eyes start to glaze over a few times, maybe he'd loved someone and...lost her? He was sure that, in time, he would find out more about his young assistant. He was very fond of this Hiccup Haddock...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

She had to get out. The rather boisterous council meeting had gone on longer than they'd expected. Plans for the festival events. Getting the extra rooms repaired and prepared for the visitors. Financial equations that went in one ear and out the other. Reports from the merchant captains about the attacks. Some were privateers, but paid by...whom? Castle decorations, a minor squabble among the aristocracy...She didn't know how she did it. Then switching gears for a meeting with an emissary from Moncrief. The trade proposal would benefit their kingdom, but the concessions were a bit much. Which led to an icy cold exchange. If she had her way, they'd be chipping away the ice from them at this time next year...

She let out a sigh. Running a kingdom was harder than she thought. She had a whole lot more respect for her sister than ever. She could see why she looked so serious all the time. She steeled her resolve. She would help Elsa carry this burden. She _would_ take or make time to learn all she needed to know to run the kingdom.

She hoped Elsa didn't mind too much about skipping the next meeting. It was to be the ambassador from Estognia, a longtime ally of Arendelle. They were going to sign a trade agreement, the same one that had been in place for years. Just a formality really, _easy!_

Just then, she had a thought. She would have to talk to Catarin, the head courtier, about the schedule of events for the castle and the kingdom proper. She would give her sister a day off. No paperwork, no meetings, just a whole day all to herself! _SHE,_ Princess Anna would run the kingdom for a day. It would give her valuable experience. The more Anna thought about it, the more excited she became. Elsa would _love it!_ She would have to make sure there was nothing too heavy on the schedule for that day. Just, rearrange some meetings, move some...things around...how hard could it be?

She made her way out of the castle. It was a gorgeous day out. She would have to see if Elsa could take their lunch on a balcony, or maybe in the gardens. She walked around the courtyard, taking in the sights. There were people going about their day, but most of them were setting the decorations for the festival. She thought she would save her sister some trouble and check on their progress for her. She spoke to a few groups of people, and everything seemed to be progressing nicely. She also spied the head Courtier Catarin looking over the preparations as well. Anna pulled her aside and told her of her idea to give Elsa a day off. Catarin was skeptical at first, but with proper application of Annas' saddest puppy-dog eyes, she agreed to look into it.

She was on the far side of the courtyard, and saw the stables. It had been a while since she'd been out on a proper ride. She and Elsa liked their horses, and had ridden together on a few occasions. But Their duties left little time for such activities. Maybe with the weather warming they could get a couple of free hours together on horseback! She hoped Elsa would see it was a great idea too. Anna decided she would talk about it over lunch.

She walked into the stable, and noticed the farrier was there fitting shoes on a horse. Standing next to him was a young man wearing a green tunic with reddish brown hair. He was turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face. The farrier handed a horseshoe to the man and muttered some instructions. Grabbing a hammer, he started striking the shoe on a small anvil he had next to him.

She could tell there was power in his arms from the force of his strike. She could see his face from the side now. A strong jaw, with intense eyes that were focused on his task. Lips drawn thin in concentration. He handed the shoe back to the farrier. The older man muttered at the younger, she wasn't quite close enough to hear. The younger man spoke: "Well sure! But I don't think you could manage without all...this to back you up!" The young man gestured at himself. The older man gave him a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow at him. But within seconds, both men were laughing heartily.

The older man looked over, and finally noticed the princess' approach. He rose from his stool, at which time the younger man turned her way. She immediately noticed his eyes, vivid green, full of life and laughter. He had a huge smile that made his whole face light up. He was _very_ handsome, she thought. He started a little, upon noticing her. Their eyes locked for a moment, assessing each other. She could feel the warmth of his eyes and smile. She thought if it weren't for a certain Ice Master, she would like to get to know this young man better. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the older man addressed her, bowing respectfully.

"Your Highness! Good Morning! How are you today?" The younger man looked a little taken aback at this show of respect, and did likewise. Folding his arm in front of him, and bowing.

"Your Highness." He said.

"I am very well, thank you Master Vandervoort! Tell me, Who is your assistant today?" Anna said, very curious.

"My Lady, may I present Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! He is working for Master Bregemann, and comes highly recommended! -Master Haddock, I present to you Princess Anna Ellesmeyre of Arendelle!"

"I'm glad to meet you, Master Haddock!" She held out her hand. Hiccup took it gently, and bowing deeply, lightly kissed it.

"My Lady! Please, call me Hiccup." Anna couldn't help but gush a little from his show of respect, and his insistence of using his first name. Not very many young men showed her such in her experience, and she could tell his was genuine.

"Very well, Hiccup. What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing, just shoeing horses here! Trying to get Petter here to decide if he wants to be here _ALL_ day, or just most of it!" Hiccup said, which garnered an indignant but amused response.

"Oi! If you'd put your hammer where your mouth is, we'd get more work done!"

"Ahhh -no thanks! That would be a little painful, not to mention awkward. Besides, how would I be able to give you all my sagely knowledge and advice?" Hiccup quipped. This caused _both_ of the farriers eyebrows to head skyward. They all three were soon laughing again. Anna liked this Hiccup. She decided to stay a little and help if she could.

"OK! OK boy! We'll do a few more, then break for lunch yeah?" Petter said. Hiccup nodded, then smiled. He glanced at the princess for a moment, questioning.

"Princess? Could you stay and help? We need someone here to keep the peace." He said.

"Sure! I'll let you guys hang out with me. But I don't know if it's you two, or the horses that need looking after more!" The expression on their faces was priceless! Their jaws were both hanging open, looking both shocked and amused. They all three burst out laughing. Petter was trying to get back to his task, while Hiccup was looking at her laughing. This was going to be an interesting morning...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

Elsa walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. It was a beautiful day. She would check on the preparations for the festival, then find her sister. She thought she should be a little angry at Anna, not being present for a trade agreement signing could be considered an insult, but fortunately, It was a long-time ally of her country. They understood. Elsa also understood that a meeting with Heimir, the Finance Minister, was not for the faint of heart... She thought it would be great to take their lunch in the gardens on such a fine day. She would speak to her sister about this. The only trouble was, she had to _find_ her first. She could be anywhere on a day like today...

She saw Catarin across the courtyard. She greeted her queen courteously, and said the princess had been here, and the preparations were ahead of schedule. Thanks to a suggestion by her sister. She also told her the princess was last seen near the stables. Elsa thanked her, and turned to leave.

"My Queen? A word?" She asked. Elsa turned back, curious. "As for your request about the young man in question, -I haven't heard much. Only that he is a traveler from a distant land up north." Catarin said. Elsa nodded and furrowed her brow. '-Not very helpful' she thought. She hadn't learned much more from the Smith either. Only he was very skilled for his age. He was also in a battle, it was how he lost his foot. He was kind, and courteous. Her heart gave a twinge when Valdor told her of him making toys for the children, unbidden. Surely a man like that couldn't be all bad. She had to learn more...

"-also causing quite a stir amongst the ladies of the town!" She finished. Elsa didn't realize she was still being addressed by Catarin. "My Queen?..." Elsa straightened, and cleared her throat, in recovery. She could blame the redness of her cheeks on the bright sunlight.

"Thank you Lady Catarin. I must find my sister. I would like to take our lunch in the gardens please."

"Yes, My Queen, an excellent idea!" She answered. " -and, Your Highness..." She looked as though she was going to ask something else, but changed course. "...everything is prepared for court this afternoon." Elsa thanked her and turned away. _That was...odd_ she thought, _what did she want to ask?_ She walked towards the stables, lost in thought, when it dawned on her... _the stables...HE was supposed to be at the stables today...which meant..._ Oh...No!

Yep, there she was... As soon as she entered, she was greeted by the sight of Anna balancing on one foot, on the back of her horse. Her arms were outstretched, and she was singing a song of riding the wind, her problems unable to catch up. It was quite comical, _typical Anna_ she thought. She thought she might admonish her, but her only audience was herself, the two men, and the horses. She tried not to smile, she really did...

"Ooooh! ...Oh! Elsa! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Anna bent down to get off the horse. Hiccup promptly stepped up, and placed his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he picked her off the horse, spinning her slightly to his side. They beamed at each other for a moment. Anna then grabbed Hiccups' hand, nearly yanking his arm out of its socket, dragging him over to where Elsa stood. She gave a small dip in respect to her sister.

"My Queen, may I present Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! -Hiccup, my sister, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!"

She didn't mean to offer him her hand, ... _really!_ it just. happened. All on its' own... _Bad hand...bad!_ Hiccup bent at the waist deeply, and took her hand, kissing it lightly. She hoped no one caught the shiver...apparently _he_ did, There was no sunlight to blame her blushing on either. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, a glint of mischief in his eyes, a half-smile on his face.

"Your Majesty." He said. "It's a -pleasure to meet you-" _Was he about to say again?_ She hoped not. That would lead to a lot of, -explaining, -and awkwardness. He stood, keeping his eyes on hers, she started taking in his features in the light of day.

He was a full head taller the she, but she knew that already, didn't she? His auburn hair was lighter than she first realized. The scar on his cheek, his brilliant green eyes, his nose. There was another tiny scar between his chin and his lips, ...lips he just used to kiss her...hand. His hand, so soft and warm. She thought it would be different, from working in the forge and all. He was taking her features as well, his eyes wandering from her hair, to her eyes, her nose, then her lips. He seemed to stop there for a brief moment, he leaned, ever so slightly. She couldn't help her own movement as well. They both seemed lost in the moment. It was interrupted suddenly...

"Ahhh...Ahem! Hiccup? How are you finding our fair city?" Anna asked. She gave them both a woolly eye. Was that a bit of mischief there? Oh no! Elsa was in for it later.

"It's ...ahhh wonderful! One of the ummm...nicest places I've ever visited!" He brought his hand up and started rubbing the back of his head, ...blushing? It was so cute! He then realized he was still holding Elsas' hand. He quickly released it, part of her was very disappointed.

"Maybe if you aren't busy later, I could show you around?" Anna prodded. A part of Elsa was... _upset? ...jealous?!_ She would have to think on this later.

"That, uuuh -that would be great!" Elsa caught him looking at her askance. "But, Please! do not put yourself out on my account..." He said. Was he, -disappointed too?

"Nonsense Hiccup! I'd love to! I'll meet you here around four o'clock! It'll be fun!" Anna said. Hiccup glanced at Elsa once more as if looking for -approval? -to ask her if she would come? Her insides did a small flip at the thought of coming along. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He addressed Anna again,

"That sounds great Anna!" She was _indeed_ jealous! Elsa cleared her throat nervously. _Where did that come from?_

"If you would excuse us Hiccup- err, Master Haddock! My sister and I should be getting back to the castle." She was mentally slapping herself. What was it about this, -this, _man_ that made her loose herself? She'd seen many others in the last few years. Immaculately dressed and groomed, most of them filled with charm and grace. She wouldn't give them more than a passing thought. Yet here she was out of control over a man with none of these qualities. Sure, he was handsome, but he was also intelligent, skilled with his hands, warm, funny, kind...She was gone again before she realized...

"Of course, My Ladies. Forgive me for taking up so much of your time. Please! If you need something fixed, or aahh, made! -Stop by the shop. I am at your service!" Hiccup bowed.

"Not. at. all, Hiccup!" Anna spoke up. "I'm looking forward to showing you around. Don't forget!"

"Impossible!" He answered. She saw the fond looks they were giving each other, just for a moment. She, -they had to leave...now! She and Anna turned to go. She barely heard him call her name soft and low...

"Elsa? It was nice meeting you..." He mouthed the word _again..._ He winked at her, his eyes full of mischief. He cracked a warm half-smile...

Her face was immediately on fire. She had to bite her lip to keep a smile from forming. -She wasn't completely successful...She turned her head slightly towards him. She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't manage that either...

She nearly ran into the door jamb on her exit...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you to all that have reviewed, and to all you followers and favoriters! It is beyond what I had originally thought. I am truly humbled!

\- I had been struggling with Chapter 17 for quite some time. I think I have come up with something for it. I hope you like it.

\- I am working on Chapter 27 now. I know where I am going. Getting there will require setup, and fluff, and cuteness, and sadly -conflict. I'm thinking, five? more chapters after that, and maybe an epilogue, we'll see...

\- Thank you all very much -again...

 **Chapter 8**

They were walking across the courtyard towards the palace. Elsa, with her hands clasped in front of her, Anna hanging off her arm. Thats what she wanted to believe. In truth Anna was practically dragging her. Elsa would cast her eyes toward her sidelong. Her eyes were wide, she was biting her lower lip trying to stifle the giggles that would escape anyway. Annas' face was lit with pure joy. There was no doubt, Elsa was in for it...

They made it up the stairs without stumbling, _Thank Goodness!_ She tried to maintain a facade of dignity. Anna wasn't making it easy. They went inside. It was then that Anna dragged her sister into the nearest room and shut the door behind them. She let out a high-pitched squeal.

"OH! Oh...Elsa it, -it's happened! FINALLY! Oooooh , YES! Elsa, _Elsa!_ I'm sooo happy for you!" She couldn't contain her excitement, it burst forth like fireworks.

"Wait, ... _WAIT!_ -Anna, slow down! You're not making any sense..." Yes, the gig was up. But she had to gain control of the situation, so maybe they could start to sort this out...

"Anna, _please_ , -just. calm. down!" She was starting to glare at her sister. She didn't seem to notice...Anna was bouncing on her feet, and clapping her hands excitedly. Babbling to no one in particular about dinners together, horseback rides, picnics, ...a moonlight walk along the water...Neither of them noticed the temperature in the room drop sharply, nor the snow falling around them until Elsa shouted. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP!"

It was the first time she really shouted at her. She didn't mean it, really. Anna looked at her in shock, then backed away a half-step cowering "-Elsa?"

"I'm...I -I'm sorry Anna." That look of fear on her face...She could feel her eyes starting to sting. She didn't want to see that look on her face - _ever!_ The last time she lost control like that, she almost lost Anna. Elsa reached for her hand and squeezed.

"I...I'm -just, so, -so confused! I, I don't know why..."

"He got to you, didn't he?" She asked. "I could tell. ...Elsa, there isn't an easy answer...it, just sort of, happens. Sometimes it happens in an instant. Other times it takes time." Elsa could feel her pride stinging a little. Anna was younger by a couple of years, and here she was getting counseled. Her pride be damned! She needed help with this...who better than her sister.

"I, I just don't know...I've never felt this way before... I mean, sure! He's handsome and all, but I can't help this feeling...that there's something else, Anna. Something drawing me to him. I know it's crazy, because I only just met him...you know last night, and then..." Elsa stopped...and mentally face-palmed herself. She was sure scholars would have to search for years to find a new word to describe the shade of red her face was becoming. She was _truly_ in for it now.

"I know! _Ruggedly_ handsome, and his eyes! Oooh and his jaw...Wait, ...you, you met him? _Last night?!_ " Anna looked away slightly, searching for a thought, or a memory..."Wait! Ohhh ... _NOW_ I understand!" Elsa was confused.

"Understand what?"

"Now I understand why you've been so...distracted!" Anna said. "I -can't say that I blame you-" She cocked an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on her face. Elsa had to give it to her...Anna wasn't being as merciless as she thought... _yet._ "So! Tell me about this meeting of yours..." She gave Elsa her full attention.

She started telling her of going to the Blacksmiths' shop. Thankfully not prodding her as to why she'd gone there in the first place. She thought about leaving out the most embarassing parts, but this was her sister, she would tell her everything. Annas' face went through a whole range of expressions. First shocked, then amused at both of their little "accidents". Then wistful fondness, as she told of looking in his eyes the first time. The way he shielded her. Then rather suggestively as she told her of his parting 'goodnight'. She told her of all she was feeling, and thinking. Not holding anything back. She felt strangely relieved to get all of this off her chest. When she finished, Anna spoke up:

"Fear not ! Fair sister! I shall save the day!" She proclaimed. Elsa rolled her eyes...a little, she wasn't entirely convinced.

"What? Do you think I wanted to show him around _just_ to spend time with one of the most handsomest men in town? - _Elsaaa-_ I saw what was going on. I thought you were doing the same to him too! I know what you're thinking...He's definitely not Hans! We'll get him sorted soon enough!" She grabbed Elsas' hands and gave them a squeeze.

It wasn't enough for her, as Elsa pulled her sister into a tight hug, her eyes stinging. A couple of tears fell, of ...joy? ...relief? ...happiness? She didn't care, she loved Anna. She would do anything for her, travel to the ends of the earth... They moved apart, Elsa grabbed Annas' face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leveling their eyes, she told her:

"You're the bestest sister ever!" Anna gave a fond smile, her eyes brightening. She placed a hand on top of Elsas', tilting her head into the touch.

They moved toward the door. Upon opening it, Elsa told Anna of her arrangements for lunch in the gardens. Anna agreed it was a great idea, especially since she thought of it first. Elsa scoffed, indignant but amused. They walked arm in arm through the castle and out to the gardens. They found a small table prepared for them in the shade of a large tree. Their food was served, and the girls ate and talked of business within the castle. Elsa would drift off, thinking of Hiccup, only to be teased by Anna. They had time to relax before court, to which Anna grudgingly agreed to sit in on. It was payment for skipping out on the meeting earlier.

They talked for a little while longer, then made their way through the castle to their rooms. When they were prepared, Anna met Elsa at her door. She noted that she was dressed in a particularly regal dress, and was also wearing her own crown. They walked side by side towards the throne room. Anna seemed deep in thought.

"You look rather fetching Anna, it looks good on you!" She thought she would break the silence.

"What? Oh yeah, got to look our best in front of everyone!" She answered. She glanced at Elsa for a moment, then went back to looking forward.

"What's on your mind? You seem -distracted." With Anna, it could be almost anything.

"I was just thinking of where to take Hiccup on our tour. Do you think he'll be suspicious? Should I try for a direct approach, or..." Elsa looked at her fondly, She was putting a lot of thought into this. She was very grateful.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. As far as him being suspicious, he seems pretty smart judging by the look of that foot of his. He may be wary as to what this is about. I think I would be subtle as first, then see what happens after..." Elsa explained.

"OK! Got it! Don't worry sis, we'll get him figured out! A- and I...I hope I'm right about...him."

"I hope so too. -And Anna? I want to hear about it as soon as you get back!" Anna nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

They were at the entrance to the throne room now. Catarin walked up to them, and greeted them respectfully. After a quick check to make sure their apperances were immaculate, and some last minute notes, Elsa nodded at the guards. The huge carved wooden doors were opened and they were announced. She cast a quick glance at Anna, she was standing board straight, her chin up slightly, and a neutral expression on her face. Elsa was so proud of her! Mimicking her sisters' stance, they entered. _This will be an interesting afternoon_ she thought.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

Hiccup watched the girls as they walked away. He was deep in thought, or just plain dazed, a half-smile on his face. Whether it was from Annas' antics during her stay, or his slight realization that maybe...

"-cup!? Hiccup! Oi lad! Aren't you listening?" Petter was there, giving him a flat look. And he noticed that Valdor had joined them too. _When did he get here?_

"What is going on here?" Valdor asked the both of them. Petter let out a chuckle.

"It seems our Master Hiccup has found something else to loose his focus with!" Valdor craned his neck a little and managed to get a glimpse of the Queen and the Princess walking across the courtyard. As if on cue, both men gave him a suggestive look, wiggling their eyebrows.

"What...what are you looking at?" Was the only response he could muster. The older men gave each other a knowing glance.

"Oh...nothing! _Nothing_ at all! Come now lads, let's get some lunch ourselves!" After a quick cleanup of their tools, and a few jabs at his distractiveness, Hiccup and the two older men made their way out of the courtyard and through the gates. They would take their meal at a tavern nearby. They'd only gotten about one third of the horses done. It was going to be a long afternoon...

The food was served, the men started to tuck in to their meal. Hiccup took a few bites, savoring the flavor. It was sumptuous, and smelled divine...sure wasn't anything like what they had back home. Home...he'd have to head back soon. Back to his duties, his responsibilities, his friends, and his mother. The tribe that looked to him for their answers and directions. He didn't take them lightly, only he needed time away. There was something else in the back of his mind, but he couldn't grasp it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the two men giving him flat looks.

"I say laddie! You goin' ta eat, or just will the food to your stomach?" Valdor was grinning at him, while Petter was wiggling his eyebrows... _again...Gods! I should just...STOP!_ He could feel his face burning. He tried and failed to hide it.

"It seems the boy is quite stricken!" Petter said. Both men were laughing uproariously.

"We'll be lucky to get any more work out of 'im for the rest of the day!" Valdor said.

"Aye! The rest of the week even!" Both men were laughing merrily again. Hiccup tried for nonchalance.

"No no! Just thinking of the rest of the horses, -and the shoeing -thing." Was he that obvious? He needed to stop, such. talk. He _was_ thinking of later, and his tour of the town with Anna. Was he going to be under questioning? Or was she just being nice to a foreigner? He had grown fond of her in the little time they spent there in the stable. Her quirky behavior and sense of humor was quite endearing. He thought it might just be something she was doing to be nice. Why did women have to make things so complicated? He decided he would just see what happened. And maybe find out a little about Elsa too.

"The Queen seemed, -interested in you! I guess you've made an impression lad!" Valdor told him. This took Hiccup a little by surprise.

"She, ...she _was?_ How? Wh, what did she. say. exactly?"

"Oh, just wanted to know who ye were, were you came from. What I thought of you. That sort of thing..." Valdor waved his hand in dismissal. "I told her what I knew of ye, which isn't much by the way..." Valdor cocked an eyebrow at him, opening the table for more discussion.

"I -aaah, I'm just, umm, -me! You know, Hiccup Haddock! World traveler... ah, heh, Nothing, ahh, not much more to aaah, say!" He wasn't being very convincing, but thankfully the man didn't press. They finished their meal in spirited conversation. Petter got up first, saying he had some business to attend to, assuring them he'd meet them at the stables shortly. Valdor and Hiccup took a roundabout path towards the castle gates. The elder man recounted Arendelles' ancient history. Legends of how the kingdom was started and of their ancestors.

They wound up at the waterfront and stopped to watch a great three-masted ship pull out of its' berth, then turn towards the harbors' entrance. After a comfortable silence, Valdor put his hand on Hiccups' shoulder. He spoke softly.

"I told the Queen you're a fine young man. You're talented, and a hard worker. Honest and true, with a good heart. I'll not press you, I imagine you've got your reasons. But, lad, if you're to win her heart, there'll be no keeping secrets...It's always better if the truth comes out of you, before it comes out on its' own." Hiccup knew this to be true, having learned the lesson the hard way.

"I, uhh...it, -it's complicated, and I'll be leaving soon. And I, just needed to relax." He looked at Valdor, a glint in his eye, a small smile on his lips. Hiccup hated being decietful, but he had a tribe to go back to, a best friend to protect. "I promise, before I go..."

"Very well, lad! Now, let's get back ta work. We've got horses to tend to, and _You_ have a princess to see, -after!" Hiccup felt a bit uneasy at that last statement, but he quashed those feelings immediately. He felt bouyant after their conversation, and was looking forward to meeting the princess again. He was thinking it would be a great afternoon.

oooo0000oooo

Hiccup felt as thought he'd been hit by a whirlwind. The Princess had shown up a little late, citing buisiness at court. She proceeded to all but drag him all over the town. They visited all manner of shops in their travels. From one end of town to the other, Anna was constantly talking about where he could find what. Conversation flowed easily between them, the princess telling him about the more recent history of the kingdom, while Hiccup provided some stories about some of his travels.

By the time they were done they had wound up by the docks. Hiccup was surprised that it was nearly sunset. Anna guided them towards one of the walls guarding the entrance to the harbor. They found themselves walking along the top, and after selecting a spot, Anna climbed on top. Hiccup sat next to her, their feet dangling off the edge. They watched the sun slowly begin its' disappearance below the horizon.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Anna spoke up. "So where are you from exactly, Hiccup?" He considered for a moment, before giving his answer. He thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent at the stables. And after her little tour around the city, he found himself even more fond of the princess. She had a seemingly unbreakable spirit of cheer. If he were to have a sister, He hoped she would be just like her.

"Ah, well, it's an island far to the north. It is one island of a whole archipelago of islands." He said. He mused half to himself "It's twelve days north of hopless, a few degrees south of freezing to death." Anna hummed in wonder, not completely satisfied with his answer.

"Any brothers or sisters?" She asked. His answer was immediate this time.

"No, -no brothers or sister. -I have a cousin though." He thought of him in that moment. He had matured after the death of Hiccups' father. Even more so after the battle...

"I have Elsa, of course. But it wasn't always that way..." She told him of her and Elsa as children, playing together, causing mischief. Then she told him of their accident, and their subsequent separation. Hiccup scowled at this, and it grew while she told him of her attempts at getting her sister out ot play. He was indignant for them as she told him their separation remained, even after their parents' deaths.

She then told him of Elsas' coronation, Her meeting the scheming Prince Hans. Her and Elsas' argument, and the revealing of her powers. The winter that almost destroyed them. Annas' sacrifice to save her sister.

"We've been proper sisters ever since!" Anna said proudly. Then her expression turned sad. "I -I worry about her though. She, she's always working...She , never has time for herself and..."

"Yes, the duties and responsibilities of a ruler never run out!" Hiccup said. "They're there when you wake up in the morning, and when you go to sleep at night. And just when you think you have all the issues taken care of, ten more rise in their place!" He knew this well...

"I've been trying to help, but it's just so much! I don't know how she does it! I mean, meeting with this ambassador or that one. Which treaty or agreement to sign, which one to sit on...I've been trying really hard, but..." Anna trailed off...

"It's not the life we've chosen..." He was looking out towards the horizon, wistfully. "It is one that the Gods, or Fate has willed upon us. All we can do is make the best of it. Try to make the best choices for the people, to do right by them." He turned to Anna, "And at the end of the day, going to bed knowing that you did your best to help them become better." This was what he tried to do for his people, every day, every waking hour. Anna was looking back at him fondly, and...was that smugness too? _GODS!_ He'd said too much...

"I see! You sound like you've had experience..." _YEP! Busted!_

"I aaahhh, well, that is, I -observed! ...some in my, my travels! Rulers! That is, and it, umm, jus -just what it seems like to aaahh-me!" He was angry at himself, also probably blushing angrily too. The princess, bless her, didn't press further for the moment. She scrunched her face in thought, then a look of coyness on her face.

"Sooo, any wives or sweethearts waiting for you back home?" He couldn't help the frown. He heard her gasp slightly. He closed his eyes tightly. Lips drawn tight into a flat line. He turned his head quickly, at the base of the wall they were sitting on. Then out towards the water. He opened his eyes after a moment, drawing in a breath. It was another moment before he answered.

"No, ...no wife, or...or sweet...sweethearts..."

"I'm s...sorry Hiccup! I, I...shouldn't have...been nosy...I..." He continued to look out, stamping down the memories. After a moment he looked at her. The look on her face was something he felt didn't belong there. She appeared terribly worried. She bit her lip. And in her eyes he could see that she was truly sorry.

"It's OK, You didn't know. But I would really not like to talk about it...now..." He looked down at the water, then back to the horizon. They sat there together in half-comfortable silence. He wasn't angry with her. She was honestly curious. She looked upset with herself that her directness spoiled the mood. She looked at the horizon, a little sad. He too noticed that it was getting darker...

He got to his feet, stretching his legs and back. The clink of his left foot seemed to draw her attention. She started looking at it curiously. He looked down at her noticing her gaze at the metal contraption. He smiled fondly.

"Another story for another time Anna." His voice snapped her out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"OH! Right...yes!" She looked up at him meekly shrugging her shoulders and biting her lower lip. He offered his hand to help her up. She glanced at the hand, then his face. She was slowly making to take his offer. It reminded him of his first meetings with dragons. Slowly offering a hand, unsure of whether or not to trust.

She took a lot less time than most dragons he mused, as she smiled widely and took his offer. He grabbed her other hand to steady her as she shook her legs awake. She brushed the dust off her skirt, and looked upon him again. He offered his arm to the princess, which she took with a small laugh. They walked along the waterfront towards the causeway that led to the castle gates. Anna regaled him on her antics on some of her more adventurous outings. Hiccup related some of his when he was a child, clumsy, never listening, causing disasters every other time he turned around. They could barely hold a straight line from all the laughing.

They reached the gates and stopped. Hiccup lightly took hold of her left hand, and turned her to face him. "Thank you for the tour, Anna. I had a great time."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all...and, I -I'm sorry if I..." She was trying to find the words, she was trying to apologize for her forwardness. He brought his other hand on top of the one he was holding drawing her full attention.

"It's ok, really. You were curious, and I, I haven't been...forthcoming...about myself. It's just..." He frowned and looked away, searching for the words..."I, I don't mean to deceive you..." Again, searching, Opening his mouth, then closing. He caught a glimpse of someone in a window of the palace across the courtyard. Dark dress, light colored hair...it could be -her..."It's...it's complicated." It was all he could get out at the moment.

He felt badly. He hated doing this. But it wasn't just about him. Sure, he could tell her he was a chieftain of a powerful tribe of vikings. Upon which, he would be dragged into the castle, to be honored as royalty. Offered a stay in the castle, pampered and primped. A whole staff of people to see to his every wish. The prospect didn't sound too bad, actually, but one thing stood foremost in his mind amid all of this...Toothless.

The big lizard could take care of himself well enough. There would be no sneaking out of the castle at any hour to spend time with him, let alone go flying. And if he was found, he was sure these people would kill him on sight. It was not worth all the feather beds, fine clothes, warm baths, and hot meals in the world. No, he was not willing to let that happen. He looked upon Anna, who was looking him in the eye, searching. She finally spoke.

"Ok...Hiccup. I, I trust you..." Not completely, he could see that in her eyes. She brought her other hand up, and placed it on top of his. He could tell, a little, she felt a fondness for him as he felt of her. He uncovered her hand and bowed, planting a peck on it.

"Princess Anna..."

"Goodnight, Hiccup..." It looked like a thought crossed her features. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't. She only smiled and waved, turning around to pass through the gate. Hiccup turned on his heel, walked across the causeway and out into the town. He realized to his chagrin that all the stores and shops were closed up and he hadn't gotten Toothless his fish! He wouldn't be happy, Hiccup thought. But then it gave way to a good excuse to go on a flight together. He needed time to process all that went on this afternoon, especially his conversation with Anna.

oooo0000oooo

Sure enough, Toothless wasn't pleased. He started pacing around the cave, moving his head side to side. Letting out low growls, punctuated by indignant huffs. He wound up flopping himself on the ground then rolling on his back, whining pitifully.

"Oh! Stop being such a big, scaly baby!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, walking over to a corner of the cave where he kept his gear. As soon as Toothless saw what he was up to, His mood changed immediately.

"That's right Bud! It gives us an excuse to go out, doesn't it?" The dragon was now hopping about playfully. Rounding on Hiccup nudging him in the chest. It was then he caught a scent. Toothless made another full circle around his human sniffing from head to foot. He wound up in front of Hiccup, and plopped down on his haunches, cocking his head to one side and raising an ear flap.

"You smell her, yes? The girl I met the other night? That's her sister!" Toothless let out two short barks. "She showed me around the town, and we had fun, we also talked some..." Toothless narrowed his eyes an let out a questioning croon.

"What? _NO!_ We. just...talked!" The dirty minded lizard. All this time spent together, and he still couldn't grasp the basics of human courtship. He couldn't blame him, and sometimes envied the dragons' rituals. They seemed so much simpler...

oooo0000oooo

They had just finished a session of their regular aerobatics, and a thought crossed Hiccups' mind. He turned Toothless towards the fjord, flying out over the water a bit. They then turned again. This time, headed towards the castle. The moon hadn't risen yet, and he knew a Night Fury was impossible to spot from the ground at night.

They made a few circles around the castle. Hiccup saw two figures sitting on a balcony at the higher levels. Hiccup directed him down, speaking softly that they needed to be quiet. They were close enough for Hiccup to make out their features, but far enough so the girls would not be able to detect the wing-beats of the dragon. He pulled Toothless into a hover, and looked upon them.

They had their backs toward the boys. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he could tell from Annas' animate gestures, that Elsa was under full-scale assault. Anna raised her hand as if offering it to someone, the other hand rising up to the side of her face. Elsa drew her hand to cover her mouth, and turned her head away. At which point, Anna was rocking back and forth on the bench, obviously laughing hard.

"That's them Bud!" He spoke softly. "The one with the red hair is Anna, and the one with the white...hair...is, Elsa." He wasn't sure if the dragon could tell one color from the other, but he felt it bore distinction. They watched for a few more moments. The sisters then stood, and hugged each other. His own heart gave a twinge. So that's what it was like to have a sibling, he thought. They so obviously loved each other.

He thought back of his conversation with Anna, about their childhood, their separation, the death of their parents. They had come through it all, and their bond was stronger for it. He wished, and maybe _...hoped?_ he could be a part of their lives too. But it was a long, and possibly insurmountable road ahead, issues not withstanding. He watched as the sisters walked hand in hand through the door of the balcony and inside.

He took that as their cue. Toothless needed his dinner, and he needed to think. "Toothless? Let's get you something to eat and head back to the cave yeah?" Toothless warbled his assent, and turned in the direction they came.

About two hours later the boys were settling in for the night. Toothless had saved him a fish! Granted, he'd swallowed it first, then regurgitated it at his feet. The gesture would never get old for Hiccup, for it reminded him of their first meeting, and the bond he wouldn't trade for all the treasures on Midgard and beyond...

He was propped up against the dragon, who was comatose from his meal. He'd gotten out his notebook, and was writing, and sketching too. He drew Annas' face, a beaming smile attached to it. Also some details from some of the buildings in town. Ideas he'd like to try once he returned...

He thought of returning, of staying. Of Elsa, Anna, Her cheerful, fearless heart. He could come to no conclusion. He closed his journal and sighed heavily. Rather than crawl over to his own bed, he grabbed a blanket, and snuggled into the dragons' side. He dreamt of gently falling snow, and soft melodious laughter...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you all for stopping in. And thanks to all my reviewers and followers. Creeping up on 4,000 views! WOW!

\- Still struggling a bit, trying to connect the dots on a future chapter. I realized I have a lot of material here, and Christmas is coming...so...

\- Enter the Tangled...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Dreamworks, or Disney. Characters property of Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell and Disney...

 **Chapter 9**

The week had passed by rather quickly. Work for the forge was steady, and Hiccup had garnered two new projects from Valdor. He had a couple of projects in mind also, but would have to work on them in private. The princess came by the day following their tour. She was still somewhat apologetic. She brightened quickly as Hiccup assured her he wasn't upset. She stayed for an hour, chatting and asking questions about the forge and what he'd been working on.

Two days later, she showed up again at lunchtime and dragged Hiccup to one of her favorite restaurants. They talked and ate. Anna seemed a bit distracted, she was a bundle of energy. It probably had something to do with her fiance returning. By the time they were done, half of the customers were laughing, the other half were giving looks of shock. They parted company with Anna promising lunch at the castle gardens, and a meeting with Kristoff.

He was surprised a day later at another visitor. He had finished working on one of his projects for the day, and had cleaned up the shop. While writing some ideas down in his journal, he heard the door open and close. He was very surprised to see the queen herself! He quickly got off the stool he was sitting on, and straightened his tunic. He bowed.

"Your Majesty! How, how nice to see you! H-how may I help you?" She was wearing an elegant light blue dress, dusted with ice crystals. Her hair had a single braid that was draped over her shoulder in front. A simple gold circlet sat atop her head. She was beautiful, Hiccup had a hard time breathing.

"Hello Hiccup!" She frowned, and turned her head slightly. She straightened, facing him again, "-Master Hiccup err, Haddock!" She took a breath, "I've come to see how my sisters' gift is coming along. I know it has only been a week, but I, I ...wanted to see...it, the gift that is..." She was frowning again, it was difficult to see with the firelight but her face appeared flushed.

"Well My Lady, as fate would have it, I was just sketching some ideas I had for it" He said. Her eyes widened.

"Really!? May I see?" She looked very eager. She took a few quick steps away from the door then slowed, looking for, -something on the floor. He remembered their first _meeting_ , a small smile crept across his face.

"Don't worry, I've thoroughly cleaned it!" He said. She looked at him again. They way she bit her lip did both terrible - and wonderful - things to his insides. Her expression changed slightly. She was trying to fight the smile sliding across her face...she wasn't successful.

"Yes! We...we wouldn't want a repeat of our first meeting, _would_ we?" She said demurely. As she came closer, he could see that she was indeed blushing. He found it very endearing.

"No, ahhh not at all, -would we?" Their eyes met at that moment, holding each others' gaze. There was mirth, and also, -a challenge? Elsa didn't stop moving toward him until she was nearly in his personal space. She blinked, then realized where she was. She didn't back off.

"You know, I was thinking, that could be a good way to start negotiations...Especially between rivals! You tackle them to the ground, and then give them your terms!" He said. She looked at him incredulously, then a smile bloomed across her face. She started laughing. A sweet and melodious tune that sent his heart soaring...

After a minute, she gained a small amount of control and said, "Well, at least it would set the mood! Probably save time too!" Her statement had them both laughing again until their eyes were wet. After a few more moments she was down to a few soft giggles, covering her mouth. He knotted his brow slightly, _Such a beautiful smile! Why cover it?_ but took the cue to get back to showing her his ideas.

"Yes, well, Valdor gave this to me. Said his old fingers were not quite up to this task. I had actually started thinking about it when you mentioned it to me, but I hadn't even met Anna yet...and now, I have so...I wanted to make it extra special, you know, for the both of you..." It was then he noticed the look on her face. He saw it before, as someone was getting ready to softly chide a child..."Aaaand I'm rambling, aren't I?" She was then looking at him, a small smile on her face, she stifled a giggle. Shaking her head slightly, she said softly.

"May I see them?"

"Y..yes, of course!" He opened the book on the table, flipping through pages until he found the one he was looking for. She leaned in to get a closer look at his sketches.

"They're not much, just, ideas...Valdor hasn't gotten the stones yet, so I'll have to make adjustments for those as well." She straightened, not taking notice of her closer proximity.

"I'm sure it will be amazing, Hiccup." She frowned, but didn't turn away. "I want to show her my appreciation for, for everything! For taking on more responsibility, for cheering me up, for...understanding." She looked askance, lost in a thought or memory it seemed.

"Anna, -the Princess! Told me about, your childhood. I would have handled that...differently...especially after your parents were lost. I know when my father died, I needed all the support I could get!" He knew, Gods help him, he knew. He closed his eyes against the memory. He'd said goodbye to his father, and accepted his death. It still stung a little.

She sucked in a breath, bringing her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry Hiccup! How, -how did it happen?" She unconsciously laid a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"It was about five years ago, we were in a battle against a madman. Who wanted to conquer all the land he came across. He was ruthless, he, he killed without conscious. He was forcing a ...a friend to...strike me down. He nearly succeeded, but...my...father..." He closed his eyes again, they were stinging this time. He _HAD_ accepted this...

Elsa gasped, she was now gripping his arm tighter. " _NO!_ Your, ...your father took the blow meant for, -for _YOU?_ " He nodded and winced slightly. Elsa brought up her other hand, and placed it on his cheek.

"I'm so...sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean...to...to-" He brought up his hand, and rested it atop Elsas' on his cheek, leaning slightly into the contact.

"It's...alright..." He took another moment to squash the lump in his throat. "I, ...I like to think he made it to Valhalla, He's up there now, drinking and feasting...probably mostly drinking...with all of our ancestors, and the heroes of Midgard!" It helped, just a little.

"I didn't get to attend my parents...funeral." She said, "I, I was lost in my, my grief. When I loose control of my feelings, my emotions...I, -I loose control of...my...powers. I had already hurt Anna once. I couldn't let it happen again-" She had closed her eyes, it was coming back to her. Her pain, her anguish, "I, I-wanted to hold my sister, -but it was too much to risk...I was taught throughout my childhood to not feel, don't let my emotions show. To always be in control..." Hiccup took Elsas' hand from his cheek, and held it lightly.

"You lost control again, -anyway, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, during the coronation ball. Anna and I argued, and I, I released my powers against my will...I, I'd almost hurt her again. I was so frightened! I...I ran away, so, so I couldn't hurt anybody..." A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Hiccup felt for her, understanding more about her. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Anna came after you, didn't she..." He said softly.

"She did! She sacrificed herself for me. It, it made me realize love was the one thing balancing all of it out. The pain, the fear, all of it. The love of, and for my sister balances out he fear of, and for my powers..." Hiccup considered this, it was quite the revelation.

"So, you, -fear, your, your powers?" He asked gently,

"Well, no, -I don't fear them. I fear losing control of them. Most of the time, I use them to create good things. But after my Coronation, I was forced to use them defensively. I could feel the power flowing through me. And when I, -get angry, or upset too. I can feel it. This immense power...I, I can't help but feel, -one wrong turn, one bad decision, -I could be lost to it..." She closed her eyes tightly. Another tear leaked out.

His other hand moved of its' own accord, cupping her other cheek. Gently wiping her tears away. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, but it grew in that moment. He realized how special she was. She had come through trials and adversity, only to become stronger. He did feel a little sad. Some small part of her, -always holding back. Never realizing her full and true potential. He held her face gently in his hands, getting lost in her eyes. He barely registered her hands on his arms, rubbing, then squeezing them lightly. He could stay like this forever.

The fire gave a few pulses of flame before it was extinguished, leaving the room in almost total darkness. He was an idiot. He should have been paying attention. But then again, there was great reason for his distraction. Part of him didn't mind being alone in the dark with a beautiful woman. But if they were caught, It would be scandalous. He didn't want to put her through anything like that.

He rose from the stool, knocking it over. "Sorry, jus, -just wait a moment." He kept a hand on the workbench to keep a reference.

"Hiccup."

He took a half-step back, and almost tripped. He got himself turned around and lost his reference. _It's so dark!_ "It's OK, Just let me find that..." He put his arms out try to find...his hand came in contact with something warm and soft. "Ahhh, h, hold on!"

"Hiccup!"

"S, sorry! Sorry! Uhhmm, Let me...ahhh" He heard something hit the floor just to his side. He bent over before he realized he couldn't see anything anyway, when his head hit something solid.

"Owww! Dammit! Wait, just...wait..." He closed his eyes, it really smarted...

"HICCUP!"

He stopped at the command. He brought his hand up and started massaging where the lump would surely form. Sweet baby Thor! He had to find that flint! If they were caught, -if someone walked in right now...

Just like that, there was light. But he didn't make it...He opened his eyes to a snowflake. It was about four inches across. Floating in mid-air, spinning slowly. "Wwwoooaaahhh!" He was mesmerized. It was perfect, and beautiful...His eyes flitted from it to her face. Her eyes glowed slightly. But in this particular light, her could see her true beauty. The bluish-white light made her stand out in a most stunning way. Her nose, her lips, her chin...He couldn't form a coherent thought. -She was, just, so, -lovely! His eyes went back to the snowflake. His hand moved of it's own accord. It cupped underneath hers, holding the glowing crystalline flake.

Her hand twitched slightly. The snowflake rose slowly to the ceiling. He watched it for a moment, then dropped his gaze to her face. She was looking at him, at his eyes. Her eyes then made a turn about his face, then returned to his eyes. He couldn't discern what he saw there. He looked down. His hand still cupped her left, but somehow, she was holding his left hand. She blinked, then shrugged her shoulders shyly. When she bit her lip, his insides twisted and flipped all at once.

The rest of the darkness revealed the lateness of the hour. They separated, but not quickly. They both stood a moment or two before he spoke.

"It's getting late, I, -I ...really ought to get you back to the castle..."

"Yeah...You're right...I, I should. be. getting...back..." She seemed lost in her own thoughts, or at least, terribly distracted. He was nearly sure she felt the same as he, but it was foolish to think he knew at any point in time what a woman was thinking.

"May I, umm, May I, ...walk you back to the castle? I, uhhh, wouldn't want anybody to speak ill of you..."

" _YES!_ I, Ahhh, that is..." She cleared her throat, and drew a breath, calming herself. He wasn't fooled. "Yes you may, Hiccup! And...don't worry, my people trust me. The guards will be discreet." Hiccup could buy that, he could see how the people reacted towards her.

"I guess it helps being Queen, AND the Snow Queen!" He quipped. She started laughing once more.

"You'd better believe it Mister!" She glared, and her eyes flashed for a second. A half-comical, half-ferocious sneer on her face. Hiccup nearly tripped on his own feet, and burst forth laughing. He stumbled over to the hearth, lighting a candle. He put the forge fire out, and raked the coals. He grabbed his journal, then walked her to the door.

Opening it with a flourish, and a deep bow, He said, "My Lady!" She nodded her head at him and walked through, acting like the Queen she was.

"Thank you, Master Haddock!" He frowned at the use of that gods-forsaken title again. But he caught her glancing at him sideways, a slight curl to the corner of her mouth. He was equal parts relieved and chagrined, upon seeing the guards at the door. He guessed she couldn't be too careful...

After locking the door to the shop, he walked alongside Elsa, and offered his arm. She took it with a smile, and they both started the trek back to the castle. He noticed it was a slower pace than his usual, faster pace, but he didn't mind. _No Sir! Not. one. bit!_ They talked along the way, Elsa gave a little information and history of the festival starting tomorrow. She would be very busy in the coming week, he understood. He thought the look in her eyes was a plea, maybe for him to come? To seek her out, perhaps? He was definitely coming, he assured her. Her face brightened considerably, and he thought he felt a slight tug on his arm? Hmmph! women!

They reached the castle gates. Anna was there along with another couple. The woman was slightly taller than her, with short brown hair. She was wearing a stylish pink dress, and there was a circlet on her head. The man was slightly taller than he. He wore a white military style tunic, with epaulets. A red sash bordered with blue stripes was draped around him, finished off with red pants with a dark blue stripe going up each side. He had black hair, and was sporting a stylish goatee.

Upon seeing them, Anna crossed her arms, and stomped right up to him. Right up into his face, a scowl on hers, that would make a dragon cringe in fear. "And just _WHAT_ , in Gods' name were you _DOING_ out there with my _SISTER! MASTER_ Haddock!?" Looks of shock were on everyones' faces, including his!

"Ahhh, Well I, you know...showing her how to start a forge fire, proper -ummm, tool selection, you know, the aaaah, finer points of blacksmithing! Quite the handy...skill to ummm have!" He _was_ shocked! This was Anna, bubbly, always happy, Anna, wasn't it? It started with her eyes, her scowl lessened. The corners of her mouth rising. He knew he'd been had. Her laughter burst forth like a tidal wave. They were all laughing after a moment, when they realized she was teasing. Hiccup glanced at Elsa, she was trying to hide her laughing again, but doing a rather poor job at his expense, shaking her head. Typical Anna...

"Oh! Hiccup! -your, your face!" She was trying to catch her breath. It was comical, and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was certainly something else...

Elsa cleared her throat, redirecting the conversation, "Hiccup, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Princess Rapunzel, and her husband, Prince Eugene!" He was taken aback by her name. He bowed, and she held out her hand. He took it, and planted a peck on her knuckle.

"Rapunzel? That's quite an unusual name." He said. She gave him a flat look.

"That's quite the accusation, Master _HICCUP!_ " He realized his mistake too late...

"Ahhh, Yeah, ummm, Touche! Princess, touche!" She beamed at him. She didn't take it badly, and wouldn't hold it against him. He was relieved.

"So! A traveling blacksmith huh?" Prince Eugene spoke up. "Where are you from?" He looked at Hiccup. He had a piercing gaze. Hiccup couldn't help but feel he was being weighed. He didn't like it.

"I'm from an island far to the north, pretty much on the edge of the civilized world." Hiccup answered.

"Hmmm, Viking lands?" The prince was stroking his beard thoughtfully. He was sure of it now, he was being interrogated, politely yes, but still interrogated. He liked it even less.

"Yes..." He drew out his answer a little, hoping he would catch on. He would be disappointed.

"Interesting! We haven't heard much of them for quite a while. We hear reports of raids along the Anglish coast. Long ago, it was said they terrorized the whole northern sea! We had thought they had died out, or simply moved on..." He was being led on, but he could humor him for a while still.

"Yes, our ancestors raided and pillaged along much of the northern coasts. There are still a few tribes who practice this still, but are discouraged from doing so. We pretty much keep to ourselves any more. Trading, and fishing, and farming too. That is what we do now..." Hiccups' ire was growing.

"I see! You know, there have been vague, very vague, stories of a viking tribe that has tamed or trained...dragons..." That was it! he wasn't giving another inch to this prince! He was practically glaring daggers at Eugene. Thankfully, the girls picked up on it.

"Dragons! Come now Eugene! _REALLY?_ I mean dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years! No one has even _seen_ a dragon for at least a hundred fifty years!" Anna was looking at the prince incredulously. Hiccup was glaring, but Eugene seemed nonplussed.

"It's just what I've heard..." He said in dismissal. Hiccup had a good mind to give this insolent...pup...a large piece of his mind! Leave it to Anna to save the day. She took the prince and princess by the arms, and herded them towards the palace.

"Well, we really should be going now, we have dinner waiting on us! Wouldn't want the cooks upset with us! Goodbye Hiccup! It was nice seeing you again!" Rapunzel had barely enough time to wave apologetically before she was dragged off. Before they got too far, they were spun around by Anna, who threw a wink and a smile their way. He could see Elsa from the corner of his eye shaking her head. Oh Anna...

Elsa looked at Hiccup and drew a calming breath, "You must forgive Eugene, he can be a bit...abrasive, at times."

"Abrasive!? I feel thoroughly polished right about now! In fact, you may not be able to look at me in the sunlight!" Her words calmed him a little, her giggles even more so.

"Oh, shush Hiccup! He was just, curious, and maybe a little protective...I'm sure he didn't mean anything." Now he was being shushed! If it was anyone but her...

He drew a deep breath, "Fine, fine! For you, -anything!" He was a bit surprised at his response, but at this point, he didn't care. He turned and faced her, and looked in her eyes. She was looking up at him, taking in his features, as if committing them to memory. He didn't remember taking her hands, or maybe she took his? All he knew was that he was holding them, he didn't want to let go.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, prying into something so, so personal. Please forgive me!" She was looking at him earnestly. When she bit her lip, his insides turned to jelly.

"Please, Milady! There is nothing to forgive! You, you told me of your troubles as well, so that makes us even doesn't it?" Her expression changed to one of relief, or joy? Maybe both. She tilted her head slightly, and leaned towards him ever so subtly. She stopped and cast her eyes to either side, then back to him. She took a half-step back not letting go of his hands. "Hiccup, I..." She appeared to be trying to find words to put on a thought, but could not.

"Maybe I'll see you at the festival tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded very enthusiastically. There was also..."You know, Anna promised me lunch in the gardens...Maybe you could be there as well?"

"I'd like that very much Hiccup!" She said smiling widely. He was pretty sure that's what Anna had in mind anyway, it wouldn't hurt to mention it either way. They stood there for a moment longer, looking upon each other. They both sighed at the same time. It was enough to elicit a laugh from them both. Elsa spoke first...

"Hiccup...I, I'll see you tomorrow?" Her tone was hopeful, maybe a request?

"I'll be there Elsa, every day!" He brought her hands up to eye level. Looking deeply into her eyes, he kissed one hand, then the other. Not a short kiss, but one he hoped would convey his feelings for her, and a promise to her. By all the Gods, he hoped he would be able to spend even a little more time with her.

"Good, goodnight, Hiccup." She gave his hands a squeeze.

"Goodnight, Elsa..." They released each others' hands, then Elsa turned to go. She took a few steps, then stopped and turned back halfway towards him. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She smiled and turned back in the direction of the palace. He watched her go, and noticed three figures over her shoulder. They were standing on the topmost step of the entrance looking their way. He couldn't tell who they were in the fading light, but he would bet a bucket full of dragon scales it was Anna, the prince, and the princess. As she reached the top step he saw Elsa turn her head back in his direction, briefly, then the four of them entered, the door closing behind them. Hiccup sighed, then headed towards the cave.

oooo0000oooo

Toothless was happy to see him of course, when he got back. His human only patted the his head when he arrived. Hiccup went about his routine mechanically. Saddling him, donning his own scales...not saying a word. His rider seemed unharmed, he couldn't understand why his human was acting this way. There was a strong scent of a female he recognized. He continued nudging him, trying to get him to speak, or at least change his mood. He only let the heavy breaths escape, ones he recognized when his rider was distressed. Or was it some difficulty he was in? He didn't know, he was only a dragon. He couldn't speak to him as they did. They were about to go flying, and that always seemed to make him happier. The prospect of a belly full of fish made _HIM_ happier. He just didn't understand humans...

They walked out together towards the clearing. His rider resting his hand on his head. After waiting and listening, he felt the humans' weight on his back. He spread his wings, and took off. He headed straight up, towards the clouds. This usually made the rider shout with happiness, but not today. After reaching the clouds, he rolled over on his back. Straightening once he rolled completely over...He knew he liked that too...only, He still seemed sad. He turned his head to look at him, giving a concerned warble. He felt the riders' hand on his head, then his neck. "I'm sorry, Bud! I haven't been paying attention to you...That was great! A great takeoff!" He was satisfied for now. After he filled his belly with fish, he would take them to one of their roosts. He knew just where...

Mmmm, Fish! So sweet, and salty, and crunchy! He didn't know why humans preferred the land animals. He liked them too, especially the short, fat ones that roamed their home territory. -But they weren't Fish! He'd nearly gotten too much, he found it hard to stay in the air. His human was still mostly silent, although he did make the noise of joy a few times, when he accidentally...maybe, splashed the wet stuff on him.

He spotted the roost in the distance. The rider wasn't trying to change his flight, so he turned in the direction of it. He hoped the rider was paying attention, he was working hard to fly, and he knew it was going to be a rough landing... -but _ohhh the fish!_ He landed hard. The human got off, speaking to him, "Whoah Bud! You...you ate too much again, didn't you?" HE wasn't going to apologize, it was the fishes' fault! He made a sound of happiness, and started running his hands all over his head. -And would he possibly? Maybe? _Ohhhh YES!_ That spot behind the ear! _oHHHH_ , he rubbed his head against the human, He thought at that moment, that every dragon should have a human. He stuck his tongue out and wiped riders' face in appreciation. "Ahhh! Toothless! That's...You're welcome Bud, anytime!" The rider rested his head against his own for a moment, then walked to the edge of the roost, Hanging his, his feet, over the edge.

He sat there for a moment watching the light circle sink into the water. He stretched a little, then laid his head on his paws. He would need a nap before he could fly properly again. He awoke to a scent carried on the wind. It was familiar, but different. His human was speaking again, "I. don't. know. Bud...Elsa, she's...she's wonderful, and, -amazing! And I, I think I've fallen for her! But, A -Astrid... I'm not sure..." He recognized that name. It was the riders' mate. He hadn't seen her for a long time, her nor her dragon. She always showed her teeth when she met him. Her hands were strong and soft. She would give him extra fish! He had grabbed her out of the air a few times, but it wasn't a game. He liked her, and her dragon. They would play chase, and hunt, also pulling and pushing each other. He wished they would return soon. He was sure his mate would make him make the happy noises again...

His rider stood up and spoke, "Well, I think we should be getting back yeah? Got rid of some of that extra weight did you?" He huffed, indeed! He could carry forty humans, barely flapping his wings! He climbed on and they left the roost. He flew slowly at first, then did a loop, then some fast, swooping turns. The rider made the happy noises, patting him on a favorite spot on his neck. He was happy rider was feeling better. They returned to their roost on the ground. Rider then took off his saddle, and the flying things. He heated his bed, he could now rest. The rider removed his human scales, then sat down next to him. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke: "I'm going to have to tell her...Elsa! I'll have to tell her everything...even about, you. I, -I think I can trust her, but it means risking your life as well. That's not something I'm willing to do...for anything!" He huffed, humans made everything complicated! He didn't understand... He felt the riders' weight against him, keeping him warm, then closed his eyes, and sleep took him.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

"I don't know, he seems like a good guy, but he's definitely hiding something. Definitely a leader. Royalty? I don't think so, but a leader of some sort." He said.

"It takes one to know one, Eugene?" He turned to the source of the voice, and was stopped in his tracks. He thanked every god out there at that moment, for having him make the choice to climb that tower, those many years ago...There was a smile on her face that reached all the way to her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. Framed by her short brunette hair...Aaaand he was getting sidetracked...

"We should find out what it is he's hiding. Maybe he's been exiled or something? He's on the run for some reason? Maybe looking for new trade partners in advance of something more official?" He said. He was pretty sure of his ability of reading people. Something didn't fit about this man. After the cousins' trouble those years ago, they were being cautious. Rightly so! Poor Elsa was quite stricken. It was easy enough to see. She was just sitting there picking at her plate, staring at, I don't know...the table? ...her fork? He was fond of them, especially Anna. Maybe he would take it upon himself to talk to him. For their sakes.

He voiced the idea, directed towards Elsa. It took some effort to finally grab her attention. Poor thing! This may be her first experience with this.

"I, -I'm sorry, Eugene! Wh, what was it you were saying?" She reached up behind her ear to tuck a stray hair or two back.

"I was saying, maybe I should talk to him, man to man, you know, see if I can find out more about him." Her brow furrowed in thought, considering his words.

"I, I don't. know. You didn't make a very good impression on him when I introduced you..." A small smile came to her lips, and a giggle. She drew a hand up to stifle it.

"What Elsa? What did you do?" Anna spoke up, brimming with curiosity.

"I shushed him! I, I told him Eugene was just being protective!"

Anna squealed at this, all three girls burst forth giggling. He just rolled his eyes. Hummph -women...He would never understand them.

After they had settled, Elsa cleared her throat, "Thank you, Eugene. I, I feel I can trust him...it's just, -just..." She trailed off, thinking.

"It's just a new experience for you, isn't it?" Rapunzel said. "Confusing, and terrifying, and wonderful...all at the same time!"

"But what Eugene said is right." Anna said, "While I feel I can trust him too, some things don't add up. If he is royalty, or some kind of foreign official, why doesn't he declare himself? If he was 'on the run' as Eugene says, he wouldn't be open at all, or at least not as much as he has been..." All good points. He remembered what it was like, being on the run. Always hiding who you were, lest you be found out and thrown in a dungeon somewhere. Never being able to stay in one place for very long. One of the hardest things was keeping his story straight. Remembering names and places and dates. It always seemed that a pretty face would trip him up, causing him to leave. Until, that is, he met a beautiful young woman with incredibly long, blonde hair.

A little more discussion was had, until they realized the hour was late. They all had duties to perform tomorrow, indeed, the whole week would be very busy. He and Rapunzel bid their good-nights to the cousins and retired to their quarters. They drew a bath, and after washing each other, sat there enjoying the last of the warm water and each other. He had his back to the side of the tub, she was against him, her back to his front. they both spoke at the same time.

"I was thinking..." She leaned forward, half turning to look at him, she smiled and bit her lip. It was funny how they seemed to be thinking the same thing, frightening sometimes. He nodded, having her go first.

"I, I know how she must feel, it reminds me of when a girl met a certain ruffian one day." She poked him in his side teasingly, smiling coyly at him.

"Really? How did that turn out?" He cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

"Well, they had an adventure together...got themselves in a pretty bad situation, once or twice..." This caused his eyebrows to head straight for his hairline.

"Wow-sounds like a great time!" She giggled, looking upon his face, she continued.

"She was very confused, because she had never felt this way...ever!" He nodded thoughtfully, he'd play along. He liked this story. "...and before he realized, he fell in love with her..."

"Well, what happened next?" He brought his hand slowly up her back, making lazy circles with his fingers.

"He died trying to save her! -But-she saved him right back!" She was relaxing to his ministrations, laying her head on his chest.

"Sounds like a lucky guy! Sooo, how does the story end?" He said. A fond smile on his lips.

She looked up at him and kissed his jaw. Her hands tracing a now familiar path from his shoulder, across his chest. She lifted herself off his chest to look him in the eye. She furrowed her brow in thought. Her hands moved from his chest to his stomach, then lower.

"I don't quite remember..." She was looking at him through half lidded eyes, a smug smirk on her face "Why don't you remind me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Hiccup pounded away at the metal on the anvil. Lost in thought, but striking with precision and power none the less. Forge work came naturally anymore, the repetition helped him focus on other thoughts.

The farewell with Elsa last night, for example. He caught the slight move she made towards him before backing away. He wished he was kissing her lips instead of her hands. Then again, there were...other issues to be resolved.

He had made up his mind to leave after the festival. Take their time and explore a little along the way. That was before the _meeting_ that turned his world upside down. He couldn't give up his place on Berk. _She_ wouldn't have had it. It was what she wanted for him for a long time. But staying with Elsa, or at least, being with her, felt more right than anything. His mind kept settling on the phrase 'new beginnings'. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Then there was the introduction to the Prince and Princess of Corona. He liked her well enough. He felt he had to make up for his slip up over her name. The prince though...He just rubbed him the wrong way. If Elsa hadn't been there, he truly would have lost his temper. Sure, he was probably being a little protective, it was admirable. He himself wasn't being very forthcoming about who he was, but he had his reasons, one very good reason...his best friend!

He had gotten to the forge early, there were still a few items to be produced for the festival. A few extra hangers of an interesting design for hanging plants. Some hooks and brackets for the booths in the courtyard. He was making good progress, and was looking forward to seeing the opening ceremonies for the festival. Valdor was there now, having set up a booth himself. His son Daven was handling the sellers portion of the smith while he was at the booth.

It became apparent soon after the shop opened, he would be here for a while. There were more orders for various hardware and fittings coming in. He sighed, maybe he could go down and take his lunch there. Maybe even walk around a bit. _Maybe even..._ No! He couldn't possibly! She and the princess were probably _very_ busy With the goings-on at the festival. He imagined their duties had doubled, leaving no time for anything else. Still, if he managed to get there for lunch, maybe he would at least see them or talk for a few minutes.

There was a commotion on the other side of the shop. Hiccup turned as the door opened, and there was Prince Eugene himself. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just a plain blue shirt, slightly heavy pants, and boots. " _Great!_ " He muttered to himself, he was already mildly upset that he had missed the opening ceremonies. Now he would have to put up with...with _HIM!_ This was going to be a really long day.

"Hello Hiccup!" He said. "How come you're not at the festival? There's more than a few ladies wondering why you're not there!" There was the questioning again! Still, he wasn't wearing his uniform...maybe he could _try_ to not be angry with him.

"Well, I was planning on it, but I had promised Master Bregemann I would look after the forge while he was gone. There were orders that came in, for party matters, and well, here I am still!" Eugene was watching him, but not with the piercing gaze of earlier. He seemed naturally curious.

"I see. Can we...talk? You seem a little busy, but it won't take long." Hiccup relaxed only a little, this could be an opportunity for them both. Hiccup nodded. Eugene looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Look, I'm sorry that our first meeting was a little...not...smooth. But Elsa and Anna are family, and after, you know the 'incident' of those years ago, we're all a little protective of them. Especially if someone comes around we know nothing about. And doubly so if they are not willing to talk about themselves." He seemed earnest enough, and was truly looking after the girls. He sighed, He should be telling _her_ , but this may be his only chance for now.

"OK, look, Elsa and I just...happened! I, I...I'm taking a vacation, you know? A little time off, exploring, traveling. Getting away for a bit before the harbor melts, and everyting gets crazy... I, I wasn't looking to, -to- get involved. And I assure you, I have no plans to usurp the throne, or...hurt anyone." He hated explaining himself. But he had to get this out. He just hoped Eugene would be discreet.

"Hmm, I can understand, the life of royalty can get...a little...stuffy -for my taste sometimes." Hiccup gave him a flat look, to which the prince took slight offence.

"What? I wasn't born to this Hiccup. You may be surprised to find out that my background...well, let's just say I was an _opportunist!_ " Hiccups' eyes widened slightly. "Oh yes! I used to go by the name Flynn Rider! Thief, vagabond, quite the dashing, adventurous figure! _Not bad with the ladies..._ But all that changed one day. I was on the run again, when I climbed this tower I came across in the woods..." He told his story to Hiccup, A laugh escaping him as Eugene told him of meeting the girl, and of his head meeting a frying pan, more than once! He nodded occasionally, as he regaled of their adventure, the defeat of the witch, and her reunion with her parents.

"So you see, I can understand your need for...discretion. But, if you're on vacation, as you say, you might as well enjoy it! Pamper yourself! Just a little you know? It would also make things between you and Elsa - easier?" He wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

"I _have_ considered it but, we don't hold our ranks and titles as precious as you southerners do." Eugene bristled slightly. "It all seems like a terrible waste of time and effort." Hiccup told him. "And besides I..." He halted, he would have to choose his next words carefully..."I, I have...someone to, -protect! And I...couldn't do it from inside the castle, and I can't afford to be...answering...questions." He hoped that would suffice, he already felt he had said too much.

Eugene furrowed his brow, his chin caught between his thumb and fingers, thinking deeply. After a few moments he spoke. "You, -you're not, -running away...from trouble? Are you?" Hiccup sighed heavily. He was getting too close here. He was very good at this questioning. They were being cautious, he knew. He could understand. He didn't feel comfortable enough telling him this. He thought of Elsa, and his feelings for her. It would be better if they knew, but would they be discreet with the information? He couldn't be sure.

"Look-" He paused. "You, you were right...I am a Viking. Some of the older Chiefs...It's hard for them to let go of the old ways. I do my best to discourage them. We can't afford the attention. Some of my peers are not yet Chief, but we have, -ideas. And when they become Chief, We will -change things." He thought for a moment before he continued.

"I would like to be able to declare myself, but I am not here in any official capacity, and I cannot be cooped up inside a castle for now." He hoped it would suffice. Eugenes' eyes went wide at the revelation, then narrowed. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, Hiccup! I'm really glad we had this talk!" He put his hand on his shoulder. Lowering his voice, "I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do, you probably know this already but, _You_ have to tell _her_! I will let them know we talked, and you _can_ be trusted. But it has to come from you." Hiccup nodded, a half smile forming on his face.

"I'm almost positive that once I tell the women, they will do what they can to help you kids!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew, he had seen it from Anna last night, carting them off so he and Elsa could say goodbye. He imagined it would be ten times worse.

"Thank you Eugene, for understanding. And trust me, when I can feel, -comfortable about this, you'll understand why." He nodded and turned towards the door. Before he went through it, Hiccup had a request.

"And Prince Eugene? Please! Give my apologies to your wife again for, you know, the name. thing?" Hiccup smiled and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"I will Hiccup, and hey, don't miss the party? OK?" Eugene smiled slyly, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Yes! I was going to stop soon and go get something to eat! I'll see you there?"

"I'll see if I can...arrange...something..." With a wink, he was gone. Hiccup sighed, he felt light and relieved that he was able to get more of this off his chest. He felt even better at the prospect of having both of the Princess' help. If Elsa and he could spend time together, maybe they could sort...this...thing between them.

Hiccup turned back to his work. Noon was nearly upon him and there were still a few pieces to finish. His improved mood helped him to work quickly, the thought of seeing her again even more so...

oooo0000oooo

The moment he walked through the gates, he was amazed! There were people walking around the courtyard, it seemed the whole town had turned out. There were booths set up around the walls of the courtyard. The center of which was mostly open, save for two temporary pavilions. He noticed the fountains on either side of the steps leading to the palace. Instead of water, there was a delicate ice sculpture in each one. Indeed the very walls of the courtyard sported either a sheen of ice, or what looked like columns made of ice, shining a deep blue. There were many foreigners milling about, or he guessed from the way they were dressed differently from the general populace. Royals, and common folk all mingling and talking together. So many sights and smells he had never before experienced. It was a lot to take in.

Speaking of smells, a bunch of them caused his stomach to grumble reminding him of why he was here. He moved toward the source finding a table under one of the tents filled with all manner of meat, fowl, and fish. There were also vegetables, breads, and cheeses of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The food was being served by what he assumed was the palace staff. They were wearing outfits of the same soft green.

He was busy just taking it all in when he had a large plate shoved in his hands, and was told to eat up! He was too skinny! The rather plump woman was beaming warmly at him. He smiled and gave his thanks, then made his way to one of several long tables set up in the open space of the courtyard. A pair of younger men came by moments later pushing a cart full of cups, with pitchers of ale, wine, and water. He settled on a glass of ale, and tucked in to his meal. He marveled at the taste and the quality of the food. Indeed, the whole affair bespoke of a rich and prosperous kingdom.

He was nearly done with his meal when a familiar voice rang out. He looked up and saw Anna half-running towards him. Behind her he spotted a young man, and a...rather large...reindeer? Strange! Although when he thought about it, his best friend _was_ a dragon...

She gave him a small curtsy, which he answered with a bow. "Princess!" He said. He thought it a little odd, usually it was the other party to show respect first, to a superior...if he remembered correctly. He mentally waved it off. Anna had a smile that reached to her eyes. She moved to her left to introduce the young man.

"Master Hiccup Haddock! May I present Master Kristoff Bjorgmann, Arendells' official Ice Master, and my fiancee." She said. They nodded to each other in greeting.

"And this is his friend and companion, Sven!" Hiccup held out his palm to him, Sven sniffed in curiosity, and regarded him briefly. Sven sniffed some more and seemed to catch a scent that startled him. He seemed to look at Hiccup questioningly, until Hiccup moved his hand and started to scratch him along his jaw and chin. The reindeers' eyes rolled, then closed in contentment. Hiccup chuckled to himself smiling. Apparently jaw-and-chin scratches were universal...

They were joined by Rapunzel and Eugene, and again they greeted him first, oddly enough. He glanced tentatively around as he bowed, wondering if anyone noticed. "Prince! Princess! Good to see you both again!" Rapinzel was smiling brightly at him. Its' glow seeming to warm him from the inside.

"So! Fiancee huh?" Hiccup said. "You're a very lucky man, Master Bjorgmann! Tell me, when is the big day?" He cocked an eyebrow at the young man, a smirk on his face. There was an immediate look of horror on his face, it was priceless!

"I, ahhh -well, we've mentioned-talked about it, and well, ummm, discussed it of course, but...but I, we, you know..." He was obviously flustered. Hiccup gave him a flat look.

"You...haven't asked her...have you..." He was enjoying this...a little.

"NO! but, I, uhhh -was, waiting...for the, ummm right...aahhh, no, no I haven't" Anna saved him.

"We've talked about it, and I'm sure it will be soon!" Anna looked at him, them grabbed his arm and hugged it to her. This drew all of Kristoffs' attention. And Hiccup could see in that moment, that while she may be fond of him, what she felt for the young Master Bjorgmann was something else entirely.

She looked at Hiccup, then a quick glance at the other couple, then Kristoff, a squeeze to his arm. She took Hiccup by the hand, leading him a few steps away.

"Hiccup, I don't understand why you won't say anything about what you are, but I respect your need for discretion." She was keeping her voice low. "I, we! Trust you, that you are being honest, but it makes things...difficult in regards to Elsa, and what she is. You know? A handsome, mysterious stranger comes in to sweep the queen off her feet?" Hiccup smiled shyly he could feel his face turning red.

"Oh! Stop Hiccup! You know what I mean!" She smiled at him and playfully swatted his shoulder. "But questions will need to be answered, and while I'm all for throwing the rule book out the window, as long as you two...care for each other, others will not be so...accepting..." Anna was looking at him pleadingly.

Hiccup understood. Rulers did not often have the luxury of choosing who they would be with. He was one of the lucky few who had garnered an actual love-match. He hoped he would be that lucky again, but it was going to be a long road to get there. Hiccup took Annas' hand in both of his, looking at her earnestly.

"Anna, I appreciate your trust, it means a lot. And I hate not being able to speak of this thing. It's just the way it has to be for now. I must speak to Elsa on this first. But please trust me in this, once you know, you'll understand."

Anna smiled at him fondly, tilting her head to the side. He then lightly kissed her hand and giving it a squeeze, gave her his half-smile. She answered by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Hiccup! I'm so glad! I...I hope you and Elsa can work this out! I don't know who will be happier Elsa, or me!" Her eyes were a little bright when they broke apart.

Hiccup chuckled, smiling. "Go you! Spend some time with your man!" He regarded Kristoff who was looking at him with a shade of suspicion. He clapped him on the shoulder, lowering his voice.

"Kristoff? Don't waste too much more time, yeah? We never know how much time we have..." A shadow crossed his mind but he dismissed it. "If you love her, and she loves you, that's all that really matters, yes?" He seemed to consider this for a moment, then his expression brightened.

"Yes! You're right! Umm, Thanks! Master umm..."

"Just Hiccup, Kristoff!" He smiled. The man tilted his head at Hiccup and turned towards Anna. Just as they were stepping away, Anna remembered something-

"Hiccup? You will get that lunch in the garden, just- it'll be in a day or two!"

"Looking forward to it Anna!" He watched them walking away with Sven in tow. He chuckled to himself shaking his head. Oh Anna-

It was Eugene who spoke next. "Well Hiccup! I must be going too! I have some meetings to attend...foreigners to charm...you know! Those things we royals simply must do..." He winked at Hiccup. He turned to Rapunzel, and they shared a kiss, chaste, but affectionate. He then took her hand and offered it to Hiccup. He took it with a questioning glance at the prince who then winked and smiled.

"Keep her out of trouble, will you?"

Hiccup got it..."NO WAY!" He answered, "How's a guy supposed to have fun?" The princess raised a hand to her mouth to try to stem the laughter bursting forth. Eugene laughed too, then seemed to think twice on the matter.

"You're...kidding...right?" It was Hiccups' turn, he simply winked at the prince, and wrapping her arm around his, turned and walked in the opposite direction...

They walked around the courtyard, stopping at the occasional booth for Hiccup to examine this contraption, or that. Rapunzel told him of her kingdom, and the familial ties to Arendelle. Hiccup told her of the Barbaric Archipelago, and the relations between each island therein. Of course, he had to leave out the parts relating to the scaly, flying, fire-breathing occupants. He was also able to examine Elsas' decorations. He was amazed! Even though it was a warm sunny day, the ice didn't seem to be melting. Rapunzel explained what she knew of her powers, and how she had helped her cousin during the early years of her reign.

He liked her, a lot! She emanated grace. She seemed quite popular with the people here too. Conversation between them came easily. And he couldn't deny the feeling of warmth in her presence. Warmth that came from the inside. She was a rare and amazing woman.

They came upon Valdors' booth. Upon spotting them, he came around the table smiling widely. He bowed to her. "Princess Rapunzel! So good to see you!"

"And you! Master Bregemann! How are you these days?" Hiccup looked at her questioningly. "He made mine and Eugenes' wedding rings!" Hiccup understood. Valdor then turned to him, hands on his hips. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well Hiccup! I'm impressed! _TWO_ Princesses in one week! That's got to be a record somewhere!" Hiccup could feel his face heating.

"Well, ahhh -you know, ladies far and wide just cannot resist the pull of, all... _THIS!_ " He gestured at himself. Valdor burst into roaring laughter. Hiccup cast a sidelong glance at Rapunzel, who was obviously trying not to join in.

"Go ahead! You too!" The princess let forth her own laughter. "Yes! Laugh if you want, you're just jealous!" It only served to bring more. After he had caught his breath, Valdor spoke.

"Tell me lad, how is the shop today?" Hiccup told him of his early arrival, and the orders that came pouring in after. Valdor frowned.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! I hadn't thought of that. If you will but mind the shop for me tomorrow as well, I'll take over for the rest of the week!" Hiccup agreed, and with a bow of respect, they took their leave. He realized he had stayed a bit longer than he planned, but he had a good reason.

"Rapunzel? I regret that I must get back to the smithy! May I...escort you back to the palace?"

"Please Hiccup! I would like that very much!" Gathering her arm in his, they made their way back. They stole glances at each other, smiling warmly. Rapunzel spoke. "Elsa was disappointed you weren't there for the opening ceremonies..." Hiccup frowned.

"I _really_ wanted to be there, but I had promised Valdor...Please give her my apologies!"

"I will. And Hiccup? She's having a difficult time sorting out her feelings...I suspect she has never felt this before...about anyone! ...And you, Hiccup?" He was thinking about Rapunzels' last statement. He spoke without thinking.

"She...she's amazing! It's all kind of...taking me by surprise! I, I never thought I'd...feel this way...again! Ever! After..." He closed his eyes against the memories that bloomed across his mind. The landing, the blow, the lifeless body...His eyes were stinging...

"Oh?" She wasn't looking in that moment, but when she did, she gasped. She knew that look! "Hiccup? What, what is it?"

"I...I was married...to a wonderful, fierce, loving woman." He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "She, she was a childhood sweetheart...who I was...lucky enough...to, be chosen by!"

" _WAS_ Hiccup? What, What happened?" She spun to face him, gathering his hands in hers, squeezing softly to support him.

"She, -I...I lost her, in battle. Three years ago."

The princess sucked in a breath. "Hiccup, that's terrible! I'm so, sorry!" She released one of his hands, only to cup his cheek. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw nothing but genuine warmth and compassion. He immediately felt a little better.

"Thank you Rapunzel. -It's been three years. And I couldn't have, nor would I, stop her from going into battle. It was who she was. She was one of the best warriors of the tribe! And I...we loved each other very much." He closed his eyes against another memory of that day, before they departed...

"But Hiccup, she has probably reached your...Valhalla! Hasn't she? after such a, a death?" He was shocked at her knowledge of this. She was trying to comfort. His fondness for her rose greatly!

"Yes, I know she has! She, she..waits for me, looking after me. She knows I need all the help I can get! I, I...would like to think the Gods have favored me for this chance with, with Elsa. But, I'm...not positive..."

"Hiccup!" She drew his full attention at her somewhat admonishing tone. "The dead exist in their world, and we in ours...Do you think she would want you to be happy? Do you think she would not want you to stay in one spot in your life, and not live?" He considered her words for a moment...

"No! I don't think...Yes! -I think she would want me to...move...on." He chuckled to himself. "She would beat me black and blue if I...I, didn't!" He gave her hands a squeeze.

"Rapunzel? Thank you! I uhhh, I...Thanks!" He gave her his half-smile, and silently thanked the gods for allowing this woman into his life at that moment.

The princess smiled at him fondly tilting her head. Before he could react, she quickly rose up on her toes, an planted a peck on his cheek. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, biting her lower lip. She released his hands and took a step back. She curtsied low to him. He responded with an equally respectful bow. "My Princess!" He said.

"Master Haddock! Thank you for your time! I _really_ enjoyed it! And don't you worry, We will get this sorted out...for the both of you!" She turned and walked up the stairs to the palace.

He watched her go through the palace doors. He spun on his heels and stopped. He felt lighter than he had felt in a long, long time. He lifted his face to the sky, and mouthed a Thank You, to Astrid, to the gods themselves, whoever it was that had made this possible for him. He felt truly blessed. He started walking determinedly to the castle gates. He was ready. Ready to get back to the smithy to fill all those orders. Ready to complete the day, and more than ready to face whatever challenges came his way!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Frustration...

That's what it was. She had woken some time ago, not in a pleasant mood. She had been sitting on the bed contemplating the events of last night.

They had shared something personal with each other. It felt special, especially in light of what happened when they bid each other goodnight. Her body was acting on its' own accord, the other part of her brain becoming very vocal. She really wanted to kiss him. But she wasn't entirely sure about who he was. And a very public display like that would not have gone over well with the council. Maybe Hiccup knew this too, which would explain why he kissed her hands.

She sighed, thinking about that sent her heart fluttering along with the rest of her insides. That darker part of her brain imagining his lips on hers, her hands running through his hair, across his chest. The other part was interested too, for curiosity's' sake if nothing else. She wished she could...explore this...thing with Hiccup further. But there was not enough time now. Especially with all the festivities, and all the visiting dignitaries.

She resolved to talk to Anna, but she suspected she had ideas of her own, if she was planning to have Hiccup invited to lunch. She thought she would also talk to Rapunzel. Maybe she could help her work through these...feelings. Why all of a sudden, she couldn't help being distracted so often...why there was this...need to spend time with him, talk to him. Rapunzel was right! It was altogether confusing, frightening, and wonderful!

Those thoughts would have to wait for now. She had a full day ahead of her, indeed a whole week of full days! She sighed again walking to the bathroom to wash her face. She put on a simple dress, and quickly tied her hair. There were a few papers to go over before breakfast. Anna met her in the hallway, and they walked side by side to her office. She could tell something was on her mind, but she chose not to speak it for now.

There was a fresh pot of coffee on a tray on her desk. And after pouring their cups, Anna reached for the letters, while Elsa had a few proclamations, and a trade agreement to look over. They sat in silence over their tasks until Anna spoke.

"Elsa? W, would you, ...do you want me to, -try to set up something...private for you and Hiccup? A meal, or maybe something...in the office here?" She bit her lip. Elsa could tell she was apprehensive.

"I, I -would! Anna, very much I think! But The council will want to know who he was and what business he had with Arendelle. We just can't go and ask anyone we want to the castle. I'm sure we could come up with an excuse for one meal, or something like that. But we will need something else for a...more...permanent arrangement. I'm sure Hiccup would come, but if he is being...discreet as we think, he may not want any attention drawn to himself."

"You're right. And you can't keep sneaking out of the castle yourself too!" She furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, "Don't worry Elsa, I'll see what I can do. You've got enough on your mind as it is. And, I'll talk to Rapunzel too! Maybe she will have some ideas!"

"Thank you Anna! You're right! I have so much going on right now...I, I'm glad you're here." She looked at her sister earnestly.

"I can imagine! What with the way he said goodbye last night!" She said teasingly, wiggling her brow.

"I...I almost kissed him! Right there in front of everyone!" This elicited a squeal from Anna.

"Ooooohh! I almost wish I could be there when you do! Just to see the look on your face! It will be worth all the early mornings and boring meetings for a year! Maybe two!" Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles. Anna reached across the desk and grasped Elsas' hand. "Don't worry Sis! I've got this!"

They rose from their chairs, and left for their own chambers, walking hand in hand all the way. Breakfast was going to be quite the affair. She expected a full table. Elsa was thankful for their little moment of quiet together before all hel broke loose.

oooo0000oooo

Breakfast was indeed huge! There was not an empty space to be had on the large table. Her whole council was there, along with all the visiting ministers housed in the castle. A few dignitaries had arrived this morning, with more expected to arrive before the opening ceremonies. Anna sat on her left, as per usual. Rapunzel and Eugene sat on her right. There was more than enough food to go around, as well as conversation. She did her best to engage as many people as she could.

When the meal was finished, she rose, and thanked everyone for attending. She promised the upcoming ceremonies would be a sight to see! She left the room with Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene trailing. They stopped outside the door and talked for a few moments, before they parted to prepare for the festivities. Eugene promised to speak to Hiccup, to which Rapunzel replied.

"Just make sure you speak to him as Eugene, and not Prince!" He took mock-offence at the jibe.

"Hey! What can possibly go wrong?" All the girls gave him a flat look. He sighed in resignation "OK Fine! I'll be nice!"

They went their separate ways, Elsa to her room to change and possibly relax a little before. She was dressed in a blue green dress with a deep purple bodice trimmed in a lighter shade of purple. He hair was tied in a single braid that was wrapped tightly around her head. Her crown was placed atop her head, and she was ready. She found she had a small amount of time, so she relaxed in her chair closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifting to a pair of emerald green eyes, looking through his eyelashes, softly and languorously kissing her hands.

Her time was over too soon. She got up and left the room. Anna fell in step at her side and they made their way to the doors. As they waited to be announced, she cast a sidelong glance at Anna. Her sister was practically bursting with excitement over the show to come. She smiled at her and gave her a wink.

As if on cue, the doors opened. The crowd roared and cheered as she walked out. Elsa really enjoyed these moments. Where her subjects would show their love and appreciation. She smiled and waved and basked in the glow of the crowd. It was a beautiful day as well. It seemed nothing could go wrong.

After the crowd had stilled a little, she spoke. "Welcome everyone! To Arendelles' annual spring festival!" More cheers and clapping. "Please! Take in all the kingdom has to offer! We have booths set up where our finest craftsmen are showing their wares! The artisans will be showing their skill and imagination as they carve sculptures and the walls around the courtyard! Our growers will be showing their prized plants and flowers! Breeders showing their livestock near the stables!" There was another pause for the crowd..."And as a gift, the finest chefs and cooks from around the kingdom will be preparing all manner of dishes for lunch and dinner, to be served by the palace staff!" They really seemed to like that idea, as they roared almost as much as when she arrived! Just one more thing..."And as a special gift, from the Princess and I, the palace gardens will be open to all! They are especially lovely this time of year!" Another shout went up from the crowd. She loved it! It made her feel warm inside. After the troubles of the past, to be this loved and accepted was more than she could ever have hoped for...now it was time for the show!

She walked down the steps, arms outstretched so the people would give her room. Looking down and closing her eyes, she took a moment. _Focus! Concentrate..._ She raised her hands above her head, as the snow began to swirl about them, she created a large crystalline snowflake about twelve feet across. She then caused it to slowly rise above the crowd, going higher and higher, until she was sure it could be seen all across the town. It was pure and transparent, and would show all the colors of the rainbow when the suns' angle was just right. OOOHs an AAAHs came from the crowd. Some were just looking at the crystal, mouths agape. She was just getting started!

With another wave of first her right arm and hand, then her left, the fountains on either side of the stairs froze into delicate and beautiful ice sculptures. She then was going to do something she hadn't done since she built her ice palace. She walked quickly around in a circle, arm stretched, the palm of her hand to the ground. Once, twice, on the third circuit, she stepped into the middle of her circle. With a flourish of her arms, starting below her waist, raising them over her head whilst rotating her wrists, frost burst out in all directions. It traveled along the ground at the crowds' feet. It impacted the walls, and climbed upwards, which left the woodwork highlighted in glowing ice. She then, with palms out, made as though she was smoothing a piece of paper, at which time, a thick coating of ice formed on the walls. This was for the artisans to carve their works on. Much cheering was coming from the crowd. She saw them smiling and clapping. Just one more thing...

She noticed a young boy and a smaller girl standing in front, mouths open staring in wonder at the Queens' creations. She whispered at them "Hey!" She crouched down to their level, and motioned for them to come closer. They did somewhat hesitantly. Until she started rotating her arms and hands in front of her, creating a glowing ball of snow. She first looked to one child, then the next. "Are you ready?" She asked them. They nodded at the same time, eyes wide.

She rose to her feet flinging the ball high in the sky. With a loud pop, it exploded, showering the courtyard with pure sparkling crystals. The crowd erupted, clapping and cheering. She heard her name, and also calls of 'long live Queen Elsa!' It made her eyes sting with happiness. She looked upon the children again who were jumping and laughing.

"And who do we have here?" She asked them.

"Ahhh, Uhhh, Hen, Henrich! Your Majesty!" She was taken aback by his textbook bow, deep and respectful.

She curtsied deeply back at him. "Well met! Master Henrich!" He smiled widely. She gave him a wink and ruffled his hair.

The girl took a few tentative steps and dipped. "And I'm Kirsten!"

"Lady Kirsten! How good of you to come!" She stood at Elsas' feet arms outstretched, she didn't notice the doll before. Her heart clenched at the sight of this little one looking up at her so earnestly. She had a momentary flash of a vision. A small child, with silver-blond hair and bright green eyes...She shook it off and picked little Kirsten up, settling her on her hip. "And who is this?" She said motioning at the doll.

"This is Princess Snowdrop! And she's very glad to meet you!" She said brightly. Elsa shook the dolls' tiny hand. It was made of cloth, wearing a slightly tattered blue-green dress. She had eyes and a mouth embroidered on her face. Her hair was made of yarn, dyed a light brown, braided in two pigtails. A crown was sewn to her head.

"She's very pretty!" Elsa told her.

"Thank you! I, I want to be a princess someday..." She said.

"Well little one..." She bopped her nose with her finger. "You must have hope! Because we never know what life has in store for us!" Kirsten smiled brightly. "Yes! My Queen!"

Elsa smiled. "Now listen to your parents, and have a good time!" She told her.

"I will!" She threw her arms around Elsas' neck, hugging her. Her heart gave another twinge. _Strange_ she thought, she had never felt this...before. Elsa hugged her back before handing her off to her grateful parents. She straightened and looked upon the people in front of her. She smiled brightly at the love and adoration coming from her subjects. She did not see the one face she had hoped to see...

She turned and mounted the stairs stopping at the top. She faced her people smiling and waving. She felt a hand clasp hers, and they both stood for a few more moments for the crowd.

"That was so sweet!" Anna said. "You haven't done that...before." If Anna looked at her and saw her eyes were over-bright, she would not be able to explain it. Perhaps it was everything. The reaction of the crowd towards her, sharing something special with those children, the hope that came from that small vision...All she could say was that she was enjoying this moment.

And then the moment was over. She turned and headed back towards the palace. Her entourage in tow. Another change of clothes was in order. Then a short meeting with her council. After that, it was private audiences with a number of dignitaries and ministers for the rest of the day.

She arrived at the door to her chambers before she realized. She had been brooding, -a little...she guessed. Anna gave her a worried look. Elsa noticed Eugene speaking to Rapunzel quietly, before they shared a kiss and he left them.

"Elsa?" Anna gave her a look, but said nothing. "I'll see you in a bit..." She appeared to have more to say, but didn't. Elsa gave her a sheepish look.

"OK Anna, I'll...I'll see you...later." She went through the door and it closed behind her. She didn't realize she wasn't alone until Rapunzel spoke.

"That was some display Elsa! And those children! That was very sweet of you!"

"Yes! umm, thanks...thank you..." Her thoughts were all over the place.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" It must have been obvious by now.

"I, I...didn't -see him in, in the courtyard..." She had to get some of this off her mind, before it got the best of her.

"I'm sure there was a good reason Elsa. Anyway, Eugene has gone to see him. I have a good feeling about it!" Elsa only nodded. "Is , is there something else?" Rapunzel could help she knew it.

"It was...just seeing those children, I had...it reminded me of when Anna and I when we were children..." She huffed a laugh, "We used to sneak into the ballroom, and I would use my magic and we would play when Anna couldn't sleep..." She smiled on the memory. "But, but that little girl...I, I had a vision flash through my mind, a child I have never seen before...and when, when she hugged me..."

Rapunzel put her and on her arm "Elsa, it's natural, as we get older. Thoughts of marriage and children. My heart went out to you as I watched. I felt the same. Especially now that I'm married. Eugene and I both want children, and it hasn't been from a lack of trying!" She wiggled her eyebrows. Part of her was shocked, the darker part of Elsas' brain that was becoming more vocal, wanted to hear more.

"Elsa, maybe you're feeling you are as close as you have ever been. With the way you're feeling...about him...?" She was right. Although she wasn't sure what she felt for Hiccup, it was different than anything else she felt before.

"I'ts, -it's just...frustrating not knowing if he is what we think he is..."

"Don't worry, Elsa! We'll get it sorted for you! And if he turns out, we'll get you two some...alone time!" She raised her brow at her suggestively. This caused them both to giggle. Elsa was grateful for the support.

"It's not easy for us, we aren't always able to choose who we're with." Rapunzel said. "We're bound by what we are more than who we are. But Elsa, I have a good feeling about this! You'll see!" Elsa wished she could share her optimism, but was heartened by her words. She thanked Rapunzel, and shared a hug before parting. She felt lighter, and more able to focus on the rest of her day.

oooo0000oooo

The first of her meetings went well, with discussion of the attacks and pledges of cooperation. There was also renewing old ties and some catching up with neighbors. She was surprised when she learned Prince Eugene had asked for a moment of her time, between meetings. What he told her was heartening, if not slightly troublesome still.

He hadn't been at the opening ceremonies after all. But he had promised the smith he would look after the shop for him while he was at the booth in the courtyard. She respected that. Her opinion of him soared. He had given his word, and that was his bond. It also spoke volumes about his trustworthiness.

So he was a leader, although he hadn't come out and said it, Eugene was sure of it. She trusted him and his judgement. As far as him not declaring himself, she could understand. There were several times where she wished to just get away from all the pomp and circumstance. To just be herself. But in light of...recent developments...between them. It didn't help. As a Prince or a Lord, they could...meet...and, -things...under the guise of negotiations. A slight stretch of the truth, but no one would be suspicious, and if they were, well, she _was_ the Queen...

The idea of him protecting someone, she had mixed feelings. She admired his loyalty to this...person whoever he was. It must be fierce! But she lived in a castle dammit! High stone walls. A whole garrison of guards. An army, and warships at her beck and call. Not to mention her powers themselves. Sure, she could understand. He had not been here for very long. And she knew the world was not a kind place for the unwary...

This all made her situation better, and at the same time worse. She felt elated, a little giddy even, that he was at least a royal, an equal. But at the same time, an almost desperate need came upon her to talk to him. To find out more about him and where he came from, and...things. The one side of her brain giving way to all manner of scenarios, the other side not objecting that much.

She sighed, and chose to take heart that he wasn't some nefarious character after her kingdom. He was a man. A handsome, strong man, -with beautiful green eyes and auburn hair she could spend days twisting her fingers in... _Aaaaand there she went_...She shook her thoughts, until she also took heart in that Anna, Rapunzel, and even Eugene would help in getting them some time...alone...together... _Yep, gone again!_

She had three more meetings before it was time for lunch. It too was a big affair. With more dignitaries showing up this morning. Kristoff had finally joined them, much to Annas' relief. Elsa now understood why she had not been there for the meetings. The conversations were on the ceremonies, and the festival itself. She received many compliments, and thanked them in kind. She made sure to engage each person in earnest.

The meal was over before too long, and everyone parted company. Anna with Kristoff, and Rapunzel with Eugene. This left her a few moments to go over some more paperwork, and another change of clothes before her next round of meetings.

oooo0000oooo

At her office, she had just finished the last item. She pushed her chair back and slumped, sighing. It was hard to focus after these new developments concerning Hiccup. She managed, barely. She rose and walked over to the window. Looking out over the courtyard, she could see her people walking about.

As she looked harder, she thought she could see...Yes! a tall young man, with brown hair, with, with a woman on his arm? She felt a rush of...anger? -jealousy!? _Strange_ , but she quashed those feelings...a bit...She caught a glint on metal on the woman's' head. A man was standing in front of them, bowing deeply. It was then she realized...yes! She recognized the color of the dress. It was Rapunzel that was with him! Another pang of...jealousy? struck her. She quickly stamped those down too. Rapunzel was family, a friend, and married too! It helped -a little. She dearly wished it was her on that arm, looking at those eyes. Sharing a laugh as it appeared they were now doing. She sighed again, and tried not to despair. She knew she would see him again soon. And hopefully at least talk...and...things... _alone!_

oooo0000oooo

Finally! -Alone! She sat and went over in her mind the events of the day. The afternoon had gone well. Her meetings brought about nothing but a few agreements over trade and exchange rates. Also a few more reports of attacks on shipping, but no information as to who was carrying them out. She pledged a warship to help find those responsible.

Dinner was a big event as well. Much talk over the success of the festival, and it wasn't even over yet. There was also talk of the state dinner and the ball, which was to be held in two days. The mention of this seemed to spark something in Anna, but she said nothing. She would just give her a glance, and Elsa thought she could see a glint of mischief in her eyes. Knowing Anna, it could mean anything...

She had been in her room a little while after dinner, when she was visited by Rapunzel. She told Elsa of her time with Hiccup. Although he hadn't come out and said it, _again!_ She was able to confirm what Eugene had said. She told her of their conversations. Rapunzel judging him to be very smart, and politically savvy. Also funny, and loyal. Elsa was taken aback by the fact he was married once, and his wife had been killed. Although as a royal, she was expected to fight for her kingdom, women warriors were uncommon in this part of the world. Her heart went out to him. Even though she had never been married, she could imagine how hard it must be to loose someone you loved so fiercely.

 _Hiccup..._ she nearly breathed his name. She sat there in the warm water, letting the days' toil melt from her body. Thoughts of him flitted through her mind. His hair, his eyes, his hands holding her, caressing her. The thought of his lips on hers sent a wave of heat straight to her core. She had felt this before, although this time, it was stronger. Almost a burning need. To be with him, -to share things with him. Both emotional, and ...physical. This sent her thoughts down a path of forbidden pleasures. Of soft touches, and hungry lips. Touching, caressing...

She opened her eyes, and blinked. She didn't remember closing them. These thoughts would only lead to more frustration. Especially with her inability to...act on them as of yet. She sighed, it was time to put her thoughts, and herself to bed. She rose out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She pulled on a nightgown and crawled into bed. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of green eyes, soft touches, and a soft smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** \- Thank you to all the readers and followers and to those who have reviewed. Your kind words mean a lot! Creeping up on 6,000 views! Maybe I _am_ doing something right...

\- I won't be giving spoilers, but, KE12, Yes the "meeting" will be soon. However, there is some fluff and circumstance in the way, and another reveal...

\- Chapter 27 is a monster. I've tried to chop it, hack it to pieces...It won't allow itself to be written in a mere four or even five thousand words. I'm nearly through the first part, the second should go more quickly...(It deals with Elsas' _arrival..._ ) I think you people will enjoy it.

\- In the meantime...shall we dance?

 **Chapter 12**

Hiccup woke slowly. He felt buoyant, better than he had in a while. He couldn't remember the dream exactly, only bits and pieces. Flowing silver-blonde hair, and a bright smile. Light was filtering into the cave where they stayed. He must have overslept. A mild panic came over him until he remembered that Valdor had all but given him a day off. There was a large order for some hooks and fasteners that came in late yesterday. And since he was going to be in town anyway, he figured to stop by to see if the smith needed help.

Toothless raised his head and crooned, drawing his attention. Hiccup walked over and laid a hand on the dragons' head. "Good morning Mr. Sleepyhead!" The dragon huffed, and playfully pushed his snout into his chest. Hiccup ran his hands over his head and across his jaw. Toothless half-lidded his eyes in response, following with a short lick of appreciation. He then raised up on his front paws and crooned again. His head motioning towards the cave entrance.

"No -no bud! We can't go flying this morning. There's too many extra people about. We might be spotted. -We'll go for a good long flight tonight, OK?" Toothless chuffed, annoyed but accepting. Hiccup felt for him, cooped up in this cave all day. He scratched him behind an ear flap.

"Don't worry, when this celebration is over, we'll spend a day together, I promise!" The dragon crooned again, happily wiggling his tail.

Hiccup took a few fish from a saddlebag and tossed two over at Toothless. He took another to prepare for his own breakfast. As the fish was cooking, he drew out his journal and began sketching. Some of the hangers he'd made the other day might be useful back on Berk. When he ever made it back there. He just couldn't find it in himself to leave just yet. He wanted to experience the festival sure, but he also wanted to explore the surrounding lands. He also wanted to -explore- the possibilities with Elsa. To talk to her, spend time...

He checked the fish, not quite done yet. He took a quick look at his surroundings. The words from Eugene and Anna ringing in his head. He could do with both a hot meal and a hot bath. A soft bed and clean sheets sounded very appealing. He could possibly even do it for a night, but he couldn't leave Toothless to himself. He would have some explaining to do if he refused more than a nights' stay. He would have to tell, eventually. Either that, or leave.

He sighed. It was a nearly impossible situation. He felt sure he could trust Elsa and the others about Toothless. He was unsure of their reaction when he told them there was a dragon in their midst. It would be interesting, at least to see. He had heard the tales from the traders up from the Anglish Isles. About how their brave knights would go forth and slay the beasts who were ravaging whole kingdoms. Hiccup scoffed at this. You had to be pretty fast, and a little lucky to take down a dragon on ones' own. He wondered if any of these brave knights had even tried to train, or at least placate one.

He would tell Elsa, at least. But it had to be done delicately. If he could talk to her, and test the waters, so to speak. He would be able to say one way or the other. He thought if he could show her, introduce her to Toothless, it would save a lot of explaining. He was nearly fearful, what with these...feelings he had for her, of a wholly negative reaction. He sighed, he would tell her! So there wouldn't be any secrets between them. And if she did have a negative response, then maybe it wasn't meant to be. This thought caused the bottom of his stomach to drop. But at the same time it, -it had to be done!

He glanced down at his journal, not too surprised to see a woman with a long braid of hair draped over a shoulder, shining eyes, and a pleasant, playful smile on her face.

oooo0000oooo

He walked up to the building that housed the forge. A dull ringing could be heard through the walls. It was like music, and home to him. He greeted Davan upon entering and pushed his way into the forge itself. Valdor was pounding away on his anvil. Upon seeing Hiccup, he scowled. Picking up his hammer and stomping his way across the forge in a not-so-pleasant manner.

"Oi! What're ya doin' here? I thought I told ye ta take the day off!" He was holding the hammer in a way that he thought the older man would split his skull with it!

"Whoa! Good morning to you too, boss! Y, you might not want to hit me with that, it would ruin a perfectly good hammer!" His scowl remained, for a moment. Then a wide grin slowly formed. Valdor gave a laugh.

"HA! Not like it couldn't easily be replaced!" He chuckled, "So what brings ye here then?"

"Well, that was a pretty big order that came in, so I just-" Valdor cut him off.

"Aye! That it was! But I've managed ta get it nearly complete. I'm not so old that I canna' keep up with the likes of you!" Hiccup took the jibe gamely, smiling. He really liked the man.

"So? Off with ye then! You'll no' find any princesses in here!" He gave a wink, and a knowing look. Hiccup could feel his face flush.

"Yeah, about that...I pretty much told them...so -I thought you should know...It's, I'm actually Chief Hiccup Haddock, of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk..." Hiccup winced a little waiting for his reaction. The smith grabbed his chin and furrowed his brow in thought. His eyes widened at the realization...

"Why, Tha' would make you...a, a king?" The smith looked at him curiously.

"Technically, yes...I suppose in this part of the world." Valdor appeared a bit confused, until he started to pay Hiccup due respect. He cut him off. "P, please, Valdor...I'm...I'm not here in any kind of official...Stop, please! I'm just Hiccup remember? We...where I'm from, we don't hold our ranks and titles as closely as you do." Hiccup was flustered, and a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just...taught to us from an early age..." The smith furrowed his brow as another thought appeared to come to him. "But, you're so young! How..."

"My father died in battle...saving me...about five years ago." Hiccup closed his eyes against the memories.

"Ah, sorry lad. That must've been hard to take." He placed a hand on Hiccups' shoulder. "Was, was it the same, where you lost yer...foot?"

"No, that happened in another fight, five years before that."

"Ah, I see..." Valdor seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then a sly look came upon his face. "Well, if you're a king then, what're ya waitin' for? March right up there to the Palace, and sweep the queen off her feet!" He wiggled his brow suggestively.

"I...aahhh, ahem...I don't think...any sweeping will be...necessary. If, if I'm correct..." Hiccup knotted his brow. "It's just...there are -other matters."

"I see. Well, I'm happy for ye both, then. Take yer time, lad. Get to know each other. You're both still young." Valdor gave him a knowing smile.

"It's just...all...taking me by surprise really, I...I never thought I'd -feel this way -again." Hiccup looked away, lost in memories and -thoughts.

"Oh then? What is it?" He asked.

"I , I was married once, but I, lost her in, in another battle three years ago." Hiccup winced.

Valdor placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Aye lad, to fall for a woman at first glance...it's a rare enough thing to happen once. But to have it happen again is a gift! You must take it! And do whatever ye have to ta keep it." Hiccup nodded. He had already made his decision on this, now if he could only do it without endangering...'that's it!'

"I know, ah -thank you. Say, what do you know of -dragons? In, in this part of the world?" _Smooth!_ He winced internally, but it was better than _Hey! I have a dragon as a best friend! Wanna see him?_

"Dragons!?" The smith cast him a questioning glance. "Hasna' been any dragons spotted 'round here in a hundred years! Why?"

"Well, it, it's sort of a ...hobby! -of mine while I'm traveling, to listen to the ahh, -stories and find out how true. they. are." _Real smooth!_ "I was thinking of -writing a book on dragon lore one day!" Partially true. "And the Prince of Corona mentioned a rumor he'd heard..." _If you're going to avoid mass hysteria, you have to start somewhere!_ He thought.

"Well, my grandfathers' father used to tell tales of the beasts. 'owed they lay waste to whole lands. Of the brave men who'd go ta slay 'em. Childrens' fantasies! I should think. Although, now you mention it, I had 'eard something from a ships' captain about a land far off where they actually _ride_ the damned things! I thought it was probably another sailors' boast abou' the places and things he'd seen." Valdor said.

"Yeah, I had heard those too. Do you think the stories maybe only, partially...true?" Hiccup asked. Still gauging his reaction.

"Well, I'm no' one to question, if anything but their -educational value. But sometimes yes! I do! It's always the victors that write the history books...I sometimes wonder at the other sides' view, if you take my meaning."

"Yeah, I have seen things, that, that make me question everything I've been told." He smiled. He thought back those many years ago. When he shot down a dragon, and against everything he'd been taught, made a new friend.

"Maybe ye can tell me 'bout all yer discoveries -some other time! For now though, off with ye! Go get ya tha' Queen!" Valdor gave him a wink and a smile.

"Yes! W, we need to spend...time together, but she's so busy at the moment...And, and it's not like I can just go up there and say HEY! I'm a Viking King! Now hand over your Queen! -Or else!" Hiccup puffed out his chest for effect.

Valdor guffawed. "Aye yes she works very hard. But perhaps, you could give her something else to focus on..." He wiggled his eyebrows at the younger man.

"Ach! Yes, well...that's only part -of it. It's just still -complicated you know."

"Ah! Indeed! Sometimes you royals make things more complicated than they need be. But you two need to make that choice together. So off with ye! Perhaps I'll see you at lunchtime!"

"Yeah, that would be great! And umm, Thanks you know, f, for listening!" Hiccup smiled sheepishly, half-lost in thought.

Valdor gave him a bow full of respect. "Thank _YOU!_ Mi'lord, for helping out a poor lowly blacksmith!"

Hiccup was a little annoyed, but he could see a glint of mirth in his eyes. He gave the smith a curt nod, and a smile in return.

oooo0000oooo

He made his way to the waterfront. First to see the ships that lay in the harbor, and second, to look for a cartographer. He wanted some maps of the area to help him get home, whenever that was going to be. He also wanted one to help him find Corona for an idea he had forming in his head. He was able to purchase two maps, and had to commission a third. The shop owner assuring it would be ready within the week.

He made his way to the courtyard, where the festival was still in full swing. He walked at his leisure, for he had all day, until this evening when he and Toothless would go on a long flight together.

He wound up buying two bolts of cloth and some sort of cream for making your bathwater bubbly. It smelled nice. He thought his mother would enjoy a couple of gifts. It would also serve as bribery if he wound up staying longer than he should have. If he was lucky enough, he would bring her home something no gift could out do!

Valdor found him at noon, and the two men had lunch together. It had been a busy morning, the smith told him. But things had slowed down. Valdor talked of the regional politics and Hiccup did the same. When they parted, the smith took Hiccups' purchases, explaining he would leave them at the shop for him much to Hiccups' protests.

He stayed a while longer. Finally able to take in the artists work on the walls of the courtyard. The sculptures depicted events in Arendelles' history, or reliefs of famous persons. There was also a rendition of Elsa and Anna. He learned they were supposed to be judged tomorrow, with the winner getting an invitation to dine with the royal sisters. He was amazed that the walls had been up for three days now, yet showed no signs of melting.

He heard music from across the courtyard. Arriving at the source, he found people gathered in a circle. In the middle were several couples dancing. The music was not familiar, but the dance seemed to be similar to one they did at home at the gatherings. He watched for a few moments as the dancers twirled and spun. They looked like they were having a good time. The music finished and everybody clapped. It started up again, and it looked like another similar dance. More familiar, and one of his favorites. He sighed to himself. Lost in watching the dancers and didn't notice the music trailing off. He happened to look up, and what he saw struck him like a physical blow.

She stood across the circle from him. Dressed in a light blue dress that sparkled from a dusting of crystals. Her shoulders were bare, with the lacy sleeves of her dress covering her arms from her wrists to just below her shoulder. Her hair was done in a single braid that was draped over her left shoulder. It also had a few larger snowflake crystals. She wore a small amount of makeup, with light purple shadow over her eye that made them seem more deeply blue.

He stood there dumbstruck. _GODS!_ She was gorgeous! Like a goddess herself. She seemed to take a breath herself and tilted her head to the side just so, smiling. She looked like she was...-relieved? _happy?_ To be seeing him? She straightened after a moment raising her chin. Her eyes darted quickly from one side to the other. He snapped out of his gawping to realize he was the _ONLY ONE_ not showing their respect! He bowed quickly at the waist, tilting his head giving her a sheepish look. She had raised a hand to her mouth, hiding her mirth. And was she -blushing? She then raised her hand and spoke clearly, "Please! Everyone Continue!" Motioning to the center of the circle. Behind her he could see Anna, smiling brightly and waving. Kristoff was with her.

They watched the dancers for a few moments. Well, watching the dancers half the time. the other half they were looking at each other, at the same time it seemed. After the third time catching her, he motioned slightly with his head and eyes toward the circle. She seemed to slump in disappointment. Ever so slightly shaking her head. He nodded slightly. He understood, but couldn't hide his as well.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved unceremoniously from behind. His arm was grabbed by a middle aged woman who took great surprise at her catch. He spun his head around, and spotted a young woman in a pink dress, short brown hair with a circlet on top. She was smiling widely and waving. The man standing next to her laughing heartily. Oh! He was getting her back! Some day, some how!

At the moment, he was too busy trying to find his place, and not step on anyones' toes. Yes, step -turn, step, -turn, oh! lift her up, -turn -set her down, -spin -change partners! He'd gotten it after the first few turns and was starting to enjoy himself. He thought he could hear Anna laughing maniacally, but was too busy trying to keep up. Another change of partners, and he chanced a look around. He couldn't see Elsa, and was slightly disappointed.

He changed partners again, and he was gripping a laced forearm. He looked up and caught her bright smile and shining eyes. She seemed almost giddy as he spun her. When he lifted her up a laugh exploded from her lips. Before he knew it, the music had stopped. They stood there, his arm around her waist, her hand atop his shoulder. Holding the other hand lightly. He caught someone out of the corner of his eye speaking to the musicians.

The music started again. This time a slower, bouncy tune. He knotted his brow trying to catch the rythm. He looked down at her, shaking his head slightly. She was looking up at him through her lashes with -hopefulness? She nodded, but when she bit her lower lip, he was done. She started guiding him through the steps. He started tentativley at first. But when he realised it was the same three motions, it came easily. He thanked any of the Gods that were watching. All he wanted to do from that moment on was to get lost in her eyes. She smelled of honey, and lavender, and of fresh fallen snow. He held her close. All their surroundings melted away. It was just her in this space and time.

They danced for what seemed like hours, turning, spinning, floating. Her eyes never left his. They were shining, a beautiful smile on her lips. Her whole face seemed to radiate warmth, and he felt like the luckiest guy in Midgard. To be the sole recipient of it.

He wasn't aware the music had stopped. There was noise all around them, he knew. There was only her, looking up at him. Her eyes held something different, but he couldn't tell what. He felt two of her fingers stroking the back of his neck where it met his shoulders. It was a feather-light touch, and sent a shiver up his spine. He stood there with her for a few more moments. Until he leaned his head forward ever so slowly. She turned her head to the side, tapping her fingers against his neck.

That snapped him out of it, mostly. She was still so close. He took her right hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, longingly. He withdrew his arm from around her waist and taking her left, softly caressed her cheek with the back of his finger before kissing the hand. He lowered their hands, but she didn't let go.

He finally looked around to see the crowd cheering and clapping for them. And did he detect a few disappointed awwws? Anna was standing there next to Kristoff, her eyes bright. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet clapping, then clasping her hands bringing them to her mouth. Kristoff had a knowing look on his face, peaceful. He turned his head in the other direction, and spotted a few pairs of wet eyes. One of those belonged to Rapunzel, who was smiling widely. He scowled at her, even though he was smiling. She started towards them, with Eugene in tow. He had a fond smile on his face.

Next he knew, there were a pair of arms flung around his neck. "Oh Hiccup! That was ...Amazing! And, -and wonderful! Oooohhh!" Anna was beside herself in happiness. It was infectious. He smiled widely. He wished right then he could be even just a small part of her life for the rest of his days. He turned and saw Rapunzel exchanging a few words with Elsa, he rounded on her...

"YOU!" He said in mock offence. Her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped open. He fixed her with a glare. "I don't know if I should be angry with you..." He lowered his voice, raising an eyebrow. "...or hug you to within an inch of your life!" She took it gamely, and hugged him fiercely. She took a step back, and placed a hand on his cheek. Smiling widely, her eyes bright and wet. "Hiccup..." was all she could manage. Eugene clapped him on his shoulder giving him a nod that spoke volumes.

He looked over the princes' shoulder, and saw a middle aged man standing at a distance. Arms folded, with his chin in his hand. And, -were his eyes a little...misty? The smith smiled and nodded at him. Hiccup returned with a wink, and a nod. One corner of his mouth twisting in a smile.

He turned back toward Elsa the same time she to him. She cast her eyes down. He realized just then they were holding hands. She looked away slightly, blushing. He took her arm and wrapped it around his, placing his hand atop hers, and started walking back towards the palace. She waved to the crowd, and bade them to continue. The other two couples falling in step behind.

Upon reaching the top step, she turned around and looked over the throng of people in the courtyard. She sighed, and he seemed to pick up what she was thinking.

"It's a good feeling, knowing they're all having a good time, and that you are a big part of the reason for it, isn't it?" He said.

"It is. This makes it all worthwhile. To see all the happy faces, to know you have brought joy to others." She said.

"We don't have anything this grand on Berk, but when I look across the hall, during a feast. I can't help feeling that at least in that small thing I've done well."

She turned towards him taking his hands. "Hiccup, -I, -we, we have much to talk about, but, m, my schedule simply won't allow..."

"I know! Believe me! When we have the gathering, I'm lucky to get a full nights' rest for two months!" Hiccup told her.

"It's just-" She scowled, frustrated. "It would be easier, if you would -stay here, -in, in the palace." She blushed, he found it very endearing.

"Elsa, I trust you, but this won't ever be just about -us! There's your people, my people. Your kingdom, mine...I'm trying to work this out, but yeah, we, do -have a lot to talk. about. After the festival is over, yeah? Maybe before if those two have anything to do with it!" He tilted his head towards the other two girls, smirking.

She smiled."Yes, they do seem to have their -ways. I, -I'll be looking forward to it Hiccup!"

"Yeah, ...ahhmmm Yes! me too! erm -looking, spending. time with..." _Stammering? What's going on there?_

She looked at him tilting her head just so, then shaking it. She seemed to come to a decision. She bit her lip, making his insides roil. She released his left hand, and brought hers up to his chest. She hesitated for a moment, before placing it flat, feeling his heartbeat. Her hand then rose to his neck, stopping on the side of his face. She then rose on the tips of her toes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was a bit lingering, but chaste. He felt it was either a challenge, or a promise. She let her hand slowly fall along the same path. It left a trail of heat across his chest. She took a step back and dipped, nodding her head. He bowed in return.

"Master Haddock-" She said.

"Mi'Lady-" He returned. She smiled slightly at his use of the term. Then turned and started to walk away. She only took a few steps, then looking over her shoulder shyly, She called his name. "Hiccup?" She was blushing, he thought she was adorable. "-Goodnight!"

"Goodnight -Elsa!" Her expression softened, and she nodded. She slowly walked towards the doors. His view was interrupted by Anna, who along with Kristoff, stepped in front of him. Dipping slightly, Anna spoke- "Hiccup? I want you to meet me here tomorrow at eleven-thirty! NO EXCUSES! And DON'T BE LATE!" She was glaring at him. He was taken aback by her forceful tone. But hey! This is Anna...right?

"We'll be having lunch in the garden. You, me, Kristoff, and Rapunzel too! And maybe Eugene, if he's not busy. Elsa's pretty busy tomorrow, but I'll see what I can do-" She told him.

"I'll go to the forge right now, and make you a pry-bar, just for the occasion!" He deadpanned.

Anna laughed. "Great! That might come in handy! Ooooh! I could use it on you too! If you try anything funny with my sister!" She tried to give him a hairy eyeball, but she couldn't tuck away her smile.

"Ho HO! I do love a challenge! Avoiding the overprotective sister whilst making off with the maiden!" He wringed his hands evilly. She and Kristoff burst into laughter. They were joined by Eugene and Rapunzel.

Anna took his hands, and gave the a squeeze. "Hiccup, I- I really hope you two-" She bit her lip. "I'm, -I'm really happy..." She finished her sentence by hugging him fiercely. She pulled away slightly, and kissed his cheek. She was looking at him fondly, with overly-bright eyes. He bowed to them in farewell. Kristoff stuck out a hand to Hicccup, which he accepted. Kristoff pulled him in. He lowered his voice-

"Maybe we could have our weddings together-" He cocked an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup was floored. He stood there slack-jawed for a moment spluttering. Kristoff let him off the hook. "Just- Kidding!" He said smiling. Hiccup gave him a wink and a smile "Touche! Kristoff!" He walked away to join Anna.

Rapunzel and Eugene paid their respects as well, and they wished each other goodnight. Before they walked away, Hiccup spoke "Prince? I, I was -wondering if we could...speak tomorrow? I'm -interested in these rumors you spoke about. About the Vikings?" Eugene frowned for a moment.

"Sure Hiccup! I'm a little busy, but I'll make some time!" He nodded, and they turned to walk to the palace doors.

He watched them go. It was all he could do not to march right up there and take her up on her offer for a room. His insides clenched a little. He wanted to spend time with her, but Toothless would worry. And a worried Night Fury roaming the countryside was not something he wanted to deal with.

Valdor met him just inside the courtyard. He threw an arm around the younger mans' shoulder, smiling widely. They walked through the gates and into town.

"I believe you were right, lad!" Valdor said.

"Huh? What's that? Right about what?" He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"There's no sweeping needed here! The Queen seems very -fond of you, and no mistake!"

"Yeah...the feeling is...is, mutual." Hiccup mused.

"Well lad? What's to be done for it then?" The smith looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I uh, I have to talk. to. her. Which reminds me, I'm having lunch with the princess tomorrow. Maybe, maybe I'll have a chance to spend time with her, at least-"

"Aye! That's a start! Go ahead and take tomorrow off too then! And tell me-who were those presents for, might I ask?" Valdor gave him a sly look.

"Wh-what? Oh, those were for my, my mother. I thought she might like them. And if I don't get back soon enough...They just might save me!"

Valdor laughed loudly. "A sound plan laddie! Always have to keep the ladies happy!" He gave him a knowing look.

"What? Do you think I'm all brawn and no brains?" Hiccup gestured at himself, which caused even more laughter from the older man. They kept walking, with Valdor talking about his day, and the goings-on of the town. They parted company after Hiccup retrieved his goods, and bid each other a goodnight.

oooo0000oooo

Spinning, twirling, dipping, turning, He was dancing again. Although he had a different partner now. He had to get rid of some of this energy. Hiccup was sure he would have a hard time getting to sleep if he did not at least try. The thought of her was making his head swim. Yes, he knew they still had a ways to go in their relationship. And yes, he was still unsure about how she would take the news about Toothless. But for now at least, he let his heart soar, along with his body, and his best friend.

The irony was not lost on him at that thought. It gave life to another and without thinking, or preamble, he unhooked himself from the saddle, stood up and leapt. He was falling headfirst high above the ground. It was both exhilarating, and frightening at the same time. Before long, he could hear the extra rustling of the wind. A slight change in the air pressure around him. He tucked his head to find Toothless, mouth open in a draconian smile, tongue flapping madly. He let out a croon of approval, Hiccup could do nothing but smile. It had been a long time since he felt his good.

After a few moments, Toothless turned his back to his rider. He grabbed the handles and clipped himself back in time for Toothless to pull out of his dive, and swoop back straight up in the sky. He performed a series of barrel rolls until their upward momentum was lost. The dragon then rolled on his back, free-falling again. He tucked his wings in, turning upright. then swooped back up to play "Dodge the Clouds" for a few minutes.

They had been at this for a while, and the dragons' movements started to become strained. They found an outcrop on a high mountainside overlooking the ocean. Upon landing, Hiccup dismounted. He ran a hand affectionately on Toothless' head. His breathing was a little labored, but nothing a few minutes resting wouldn't take care of. He looked out over the water gathering his thoughts. He was interrupted by a series of grunts and huffs from Toothless.

"Yeah buddy! I know! That was great!" More grunts and croons from the dragon..."I, I'm sorry. I've been -busy...I've met some people -and I'm sorry. But people around here don't know dragons like we do. They don't know they shouldn't be afraid-" Toothless offered more grunts and offended barks.

"Yes, yes! They _should_ be afraid of the big, scary Night Fury!" He offered more jaw-and-ear scratches. Toothless was placated -a little.

"I'm, I...I'm falling for her, -Elsa, and...I, need -to spend time with her. But I can't...I can't leave you alone like that-" Toothless huffed, shifting his weight on his front legs and puffed out his chest.

"Yes, I know! You can take care of yourself! But against an entire village? A whole army? By yourself?" The dragon huffed again.

"No-no! I couldn't, I wouldn't let you face that alone!" His mind wandered through the possibilities. His best friend killed, him rotting in some dungeon. Sure, he had his papers. Letters drawn up by a royal scribe on the mainland many years ago. But he doubted that in this case, it would do any good. And with Toothless gone...he shivered at the thought.

He was snapped from his musings by a questioning grunt from Toothless. Years of spending time together honed his reactions to the dragons' senses. This was surprise, and a little fear? He was immediately on the defensive. Eyes scanning their surroundings quickly. Not finding anything outwardly wrong, he turned to the dragon. His gaze was upon the open water. He looked quickly to Hiccup, then back to the water. Hiccup followed his gaze. He couldn't see anything. He saw a fish jump out of the water, about less than a mile from their position, then another a moment later. There seemed to be a -disturbance- on the surface. The water was choppy, except for a spot where it was smooth. As if something had broken the surface. He watched for a few more minutes.

After seeing nothing, he turned towards Toothless-"What, what was it, Bud?" He was all business. He was a Night Fury! Nothing spooked him! The dragon shook his head, growling from deep inside his chest. Hiccup placed a hand on his head to calm him. Talking to him soothingly. He looked out over the water again, and made the decision to take their evening flights a little more seriously. If something out there put Toothless on edge, it bore investigating.

They stayed there a little while longer until the light began to fade. After which they flew to a favorite fishing spot. Hiccup let him have his head, and let him fish. When Toothless had his fill, they flew back to the cave. Hiccup directed the dragon in a couple of circles around the camp, just in case.

Upon arriving, Toothless lit the fire and waited patiently while Hiccup removed his flying rig. The dragon then flopped on the ground tired, but content. Hiccup felt the same, although he was still feeling the rush from their flight, and also from dancing with Elsa. He took out his journal and started to put some thoughts on paper. Coming to Arendelle, meeting the Queen, and Valdor. The town itself and the festival. It would be over in a few days. Maybe then, he mused, he and Elsa could talk and explore this...whatever it was between them.

His eyelids started to get heavy, so he put away his journal. After banking the fire, he curled up against Toothless. He dreamt of gliding through the sky, someone was clinging to his back laughing melodiously in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** \- one more chapter, then I gotta slow down a bit...

 **Chapter 13**

She was floating. White puffy clouds all about. One of which she was standing on. The sky was clear blue. With light, cold winds blowing. She looked down and saw the ocean shining dark blue-green, and silver. She noticed a small island below. A village of small houses nestled at the foot of a single mountain peak at one end. There was a windmill, and what looked like a waterwheel also.

A cloud passed quickly below her. It was moving so fast, it was just a blur. It soared up and out, just above her level. She spun in place following it as it circled her. As it got near, she saw a figure standing on this cloud. She felt rather than saw, it was -Hiccup! He circled her a few more circuits, drawing closer. She began to make out his features. Auburn hair, wearing a green tunic, and his heavy brown pants.

His cloud joined with hers. Her insides did a flip as it did. He had a smile on his face that reached up to his eyes. His brilliant green eyes. They were shining like the brightest stars. He started walking towards her. Her heart was fluttering by this point. He stopped in front of her, standing close, _VERY_ close. She could breathe in his scent. Leather, the forge, the sea, and the wind. There was -something...different about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. -But something...

His smile grew wider as he slipped his right arm around her waist. He took her right hand in his left, and held her lightly. He was looking down upon her with so much affection. Her heart was pounding so hard, she felt it would burst out of her chest, to go soaring among the clouds with them. She placed her left hand on his shoulder. He moved slowly at first, one step right, then one step left, then a pause. He started again, and she followed. They were dancing, floating. High above the ocean in the clouds, on a beautiful cold, clear day.

They danced for what seemed like hours. Spinning, twirling, holding each other close. A peaceful calm came over her. The likes of which she had never known before. She knew right then this was all she ever wanted to do for the rest of her days.

He spun her under his arm, and they stopped. Arms outstretched, holding hands. He laced his fingers with hers smiling. He turned to the edge of the cloud and looked down. Then, looking back at her still smiling, he cocked an eyebrow...and leapt.

He took her with him. They were falling headfirst towards the ocean. Panic started to rise as she looked up, and saw the water rushing at them at a frightening speed. The wind was roaring in her ears, whipping her hair and clothes wildly. She looked to her left and saw they were below the level of the clouds and gaining even more speed. She looked to her right. Hiccup was looking at her, still smiling, still holding her hand -calm. For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt a calm come over her too.

He stuck out his right arm and nodded at her. She stuck out her left, and they swooped out of the dive. She felt a queasy, yet exhilarating feeling in her stomach. They rose up, up, through the clouds and over them. They were -soaring like the birds! They rose up a little, then back down, riding unseen air currents. It was both unsettling, and at the same time, amazing! They swooped around the clouds, dodging them. She looked over at Hiccup who was looking at her, still smiling. The wind was tousling his hair. He looked peaceful, unafraid. He looked ahead, and let out a loud whoop, laughing. They leveled their flight. Elsa looked down and she could see -Arendelle! Her own city! The town, the castle, it was like she was seeing it for the first time, from an angle never before possible!

A gust of wind hit her, unsettling her flight. She felt herself losing balance, falling. At that moment, Hiccup pulled her in, bringing her flush with him. She felt heat rise from her belly. Spreading all over her body, not mere warmth, but heat. She had never felt this before. He had his arms completely around her holding her to him. This only intensified the flame threatening to consume her whole. He brought a hand up and lightly caressed her cheek. It then rose to he back of her head, threading her hair in his fingers. He then tilted her head slightly. Looking into her eyes, he moved slowly, closer, and closer...

She sat straight up in bed, panting. Not from exertion. This was something else entirely. The heat from the dream remained. She flopped onto her back with a groan. _What is wrong with me?_ She and Hiccup still had such a long way to go in their relationship, and already she was thinking, -yyyeahhh... She shifted a little, and noticed the dampness at her core. She groaned again, now she would need a bath.

She got up, and drew the water. This was her normal time to be in her office going over paperwork. There was nothing pressing as far as that went. She made the decision yesterday to devote her full attention to the state dinner and the ball. Most of the plans had already been completed. It was just the finer details to work through for the event tonight.

She sighed, trying to relax in the warm water. She was fighting against the thoughts of a very full day ahead of her. Her thoughts eventually strayed to Hiccup. His hair, his eyes, the way he would smile at her. This seemed to do the trick, as she thought of the way he held her dancing. A relaxing warmth spread through her that was more than the water.

But what was it, exactly that made her feel this way? Hiccup was handsome true enough. But she had been approached by other men who were more...muscular than him. That alone did not appeal to her. These men were from established families who were well known. With lineage dating far, far back. Full of great deeds and heroes. She didn't know anything about Hiccups' family and lineage. But the way he carried himself. The way he insisted he be called by his name rather than his title. This spoke of a self-depreciation that he was no better than the next person. He was, in the end, just a man. More than his title. This appealed to her.

He was also a leader, like her. Even though he hadn't come out and said it. The way he understood what it was to be a ruler. To have all eyes looking to him. How he acted, what he said -all carried weight. The sense of accomplishment at seeing your subjects happy and enjoying themselves. This appealed to her as well.

The more she thought about it, the more it came down to the basics. He just made her feel...comfortable? familiar? Around him, she felt she could just be herself. Not Queen, not the daughter of a well established line of rulers, just...Elsa. No one else made her feel this way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Her handmaidens had arrived to help with her wardrobe for the day. She got out of the water, and dried herself. Pulling on a robe, she let them in. And thus started a very busy day.

Breakfast was a crowded affair. It seemed everyone who was staying in the palace was in attendance. Conversation was light, and she did her best to engage as many people as she could. She also noticed Anna and Rapunzel stealing furtive glances at her, as well as each other. Those two were up to something, She just knew it!

When breakfast was over, Elsa made her rounds of the palace. There were a few problems, but they were easily solved. She also lent a hand with a few of the decorations. She then left for her office for a flurry of council meetings. First with the entire council, then with most of them individually.

The council meeting went well. The festival was going smoothly. Everyone had gotten positive responses from the people and foreigners alike. Nobody had caused any problems, or gotten into trouble. And it looked like it was going to wind up being a huge success! Plans were gone over for the closing ceremonies, and the cleanup after. She adjourned the meeting with no further business outstanding. When they had all left, she took a few minutes to go over some letters before her next meeting.

There was a knock on the door, and Heimir, the Minister of Finance was announced and ushered in. They went over a couple of books. Yes, the festival was expensive, but already compensated for. They would make up the costs, both of the event and the extra guests quickly. He wrapped up the meeting with plans for the next festival, along with a few other small matters. He appeared to have something on his mind, but didn't speak on it. He gave her a bow, and left.

About twenty minutes later, General Hroldstadt was announced. He marched up to her desk, gave her a bow, and stood at attention.

"At Ease, General. Please sit" She told him. "What do you have for me?"

"My staff and I have spoken to most of the captains who have come for the festival. There have been no reports of trouble, or suspicious activity."

"That is good to hear! Although I suspect it does not mean we have heard the last of these -brigands. I was thinking of dispatching a few ships to go patrol the shipping lanes." She said.

"Yes My Queen! My thoughts as well. I took the liberty of speaking to the ships' captains yesterday, and told them to be ready."

"Very well, General! The festival ends in two days. Dispatch three ships, have them leave tomorrow morning. Their mission will be to scout the shipping lanes, and to protect the visitors returning home." She ordered.

He stood. "My Queen. I will have the ships supplied and ready to depart!"

"Very well. Is there anything else?" She asked. He paused for a moment, as if trying to choose his words carefully. But in the end he just shook his head. "No My Queen!"

"You are dismissed then, General." He gave a respectful bow, then turned on his heels and left. _Curious_ she thought, two of her ministers had something on their minds, but wouldn't say. Weather they were the same thing, she didn't know. She figured she would hear about it later. There was so much going on right now...

About twenty minutes later, there was another knock. Lady Catarin was announced and let in. She and Elsa went over her schedule for the rest of the day. They also went over matters of the dinner and the ball. Seating arrangements, the menu, The music arrangement, and the decorations. There was also planning for the rest of the week. More meetings, the closing ceremonies, and some appointments that could no longer be put off.

When all the matters had been gone through, Catatrin made to end their meeting. She hesitated, Elsa could see the concerned look on her face. She was however trying to choose her words carefully.

"My Queen? If I may..." Catarin asked tentatively.

"Yes Lady Catarin?" Elsa was curious. This was not like her.

She opened her mouth to speak, yet closed it and frowned. Finally-"I, -we, that is, the council was -wondering- about the man you were dancing with, who he was, and...what his -ideas were as far as the royal family was concerned-" She winced, as though she feared a backlash at such a question. Elsa had not thought about it much, how should she explain if these very questions were raised. She should have seen this coming, what with their -very public display yesterday.

"I see- what are your concerns then?" Elsa asked.

"It's just, -he has been seen with princess Anna, and also the princess Rapunzel as well. And with the...events of the. former. Prince..." She spoke hesitantly.

"I see..." Elsa furrowed her brow in thought. They had every right to be concerned, she knew. That scumbag had nearly killed them and taken over the kingdom. They also had a right to know. This wasn't just a matter between two -interested young people. This was a matter of State. A matter of two countries and two peoples. Hiccup understood this she knew. It was why he had not said anything. He was not here in any official capacity, and there was this...issue he still had not spoken of...

"Catarin, we have had this discussion before. I will choose who I spend my time with, without interference from the council." She held up a hand as Catarin rose to interject. "I realize this is not about just me, and the council has a right to know. But I ask you and the counsel to please trust in my judgement in this matter. I will inform them when I am positive this -relationship- progresses any further than it has currently." This was sufficient she thought. It would stifle any questioning from them. It would also allow Hiccup, and in a sense her as well, time together without any interference. Still...

"For you, Catarin..." She sighed, she could allow a little more information. "I, I...met the gentleman in question last week. I wanted something made for the Princess, from me to her, in appreciation of her taking on more responsibility."

"But Your Highness! That is my job! I could have done that for you!" She sounded a little hurt.

"I know Catarin! But I wanted to do this thing myself! Personally! For my sister!" Elsa said. "Anyway, I...met...the gentleman, and we...talked" She had to fight to keep a smile from curling her lips. "We met a few more times under different circumstances. The princesses and even Prince Eugene have spoken with him. In the interest of finding out who he was and where he comes from. While he has not yet come out and said so, we believe him to be a leader of a viking tribe, far to the north." Catarins' eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Vikings!" She said almost in shock. A thought seemed to form in her head, but she chose to not utter it. "But, My Queen? If he is indeed a leader as you say, why has he not declared himself? Why would he not allow us to afford him proper respect? For us to show him our hospitality?" she asked.

"He is on a holiday, and wishes to remain anonymous. Indeed! It is a wish I have as well. To travel somewhere, and just...be myself!" She envied Hiccup in this regard. "I also have been told that where he is from, they do not hold to ranks and titles as we do here." Elsa explained.

"I see...He's _very_ handsome!" She blurted out. She blushed scarlet, and turned her head away at her impertinence. She turned back to her, still blushing. " I, I mean, you-" She scowled. "You seemed to be -happy...dancing with him. I've not seen you, -look at anyone like that, -before..." It wasn't a great recovery, but Elsa took a little courage from her statement.

"He, -he makes me feel, -like no one else has, -ever..." She trailed off. Getting lost in her thoughts of him.

"I see. I will speak to the other counsel members on this. And please, forgive me my impudence. I, I will see what can be done about the -situation, My Queen." She said.

"Thank you, Catarin. I think though, things may have to wait until after the festival. There is just too much going on right now." Elsa said.

"Very well, your Highness! I will see if I can steal you some moments from your schedule. For now, if we are finished, I will go see to the preparations." Catarin curtsied to her deeply. Elsa tipped her head, and Catarin left. Elsa took a relaxing breath and slumped in her chair. That went about as well as she could hope. She hoped this would free Hiccup from further scrutiny. In fact, if it went well enough, his presence in the castle and even the palace itself would not come under question.

She sighed, there was still a long way to go for them. She desperately wanted to talk to him, especially since questions were being raised. But her schedule for today was full she knew. And she would be better served to tend to matters of the dinner and after.

She decided to go over some letters before her next meeting. She read carefully and when she was satisfied, signed them. She was trying not to let her thoughts drift. When they did, she thought of Hiccup, or her dream from last night. It was all she could do to push those thoughts back and focus on the tasks at hand.

The next few meetings went well. One being from an old trade partner. They were laying groundwork for a renewal of their trade agreement. Another for another partner, but there was a dispute over exchange rates. Heimir was summoned to her office, and an agreement was reached without much ado. Plans were made for a formal signing. The third was with an ambassador from the tiny new kingdom of Hlafstaad. It lay to the east, and were simply trying to make friends in the bigger world.

When they were done, she noticed it was time for lunch. She left her office for her own quarters to freshen up a little. She washed her face, and had her handmaidens restyle her hair into a more relaxed fashion. Satisfied, she made her way to the dining room.

The guests all rose as she entered, which she answered with a bright smile. She took her seat at the head of the table and noted the absence of her sister. Eugene was here, seated to her right. Rapunzel was also missing. She thought this odd, but did not dwell on it. The table was full, both of guests, and food. And she started the meal eagerly, for she was feeling quite hungry. She engaged people in conversation as did Eugene. He seemed a little -distracted. She caught him a few times starting into the ether, or at his plate. With a polite clearing of her throat for him, he would look her way and smile sheepishly.

When the meal was finished, she rose and exchanged pleasantries with her guests before leaving the room. Eugene followed her out, but he only had a few words with her as he left. She had a small amount of time before she had to prepare for her afternoon schedule. She put it to use making a short round of the palace. She found herself at the gardens, and thought it would be nice to relax a little.

She strolled along the path. She had warm smiles and greetings for the visitors she came across. She could hear raucous laughter coming from nearby. Curiosity piqued, she walked toward the source. Rounding a corner, she found a table had been set under the boughs of a large tree. At it sat Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and who she assumed, Hiccup. He had his back to her.

No one noticed her approach, so she thought she would have a little fun. She brought a hand upright, making snow snake around her hand and forearm. She released a small burst of magic that floated towards them. It circled and curled around them, paying particular attention to Hiccup. Pointing her finger down and twirling it, she created a small, foot-tall likeness of herself in the middle of the table. Rotating her wrist, she started spinning it. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, until four tiny snowballs flew out and struck each one in the face. Much laughter and a little sputtering ensued.

She tried...She even brought a hand to her mouth to help, but alas, it did no good as she burst into laughter. Anna turned her way with an annoyed, flat look on her face.

"NO FAIR SIS! We have to wait 'til winter to get back at you!" She said in mock-offence. Everyone turned her direction. Hiccup was wide-eyed. His mouth hung open in wonder. Her laughter wrangled to small fits of giggles, she walked up to the table. The two men made to rise at her approach, but she held up a hand, as if not to bother themselves. Hiccup got to his feet regardless, and tipped his head to her in greeting.

Elsa crossed her arms, "Well, well, well! What do we have here? An ill counsel, I presume?"

"Yes! We're planning the downfall of a local monarch! Seems she's gotten too big for her britches!" Anna deadpanned.

"My, my! The insolence!" Elsa said, smirking. "Whatever shall we do?"

"We're working on it! We have some great minds thinking through the plan as we speak!" Anna returned.

"I'm, -I'm sorry but-" Elsa looked around the table, as if taking a head count "-But between you four, there _MIGHT_ be one complete mind here!"

Hiccup straightened in mock-offence "HEY! I'll have you know I'm considered really smart, by viking standards!"

"Then I guess we have to fear no raid for some time to come then!" Elsa countered. Everyone laughed, and Hiccup took the ribbing gamely.

They locked eyes. They were shining with mirth, and -something else. He was wearing a crisp, white tunic. There was a broad belt around his waist, with a buckle that had a peculiar insignia carved into it. Dark green pants and heavy boots -well, boot. He seemed to radiate warmth and affection.

The spell was broken, It was then she noticed the pressure. They both looked down, and saw they were holding each others' hands. She quickly released, and clasped hers in front of her, and looked away shyly. Hiccup brought a hand up and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She could feel her face redden. She chanced a glance at Anna. She was biting her lip, looking at her fondly with eyes bright. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Well! As Queen of Arendelle, it is my duty to remove this, n'er-do-well, for questioning! And thus, foil your dastardly plot!"

"Aaarrgh! Curses!" Anna playfully raised her hands up and smacked the table in frustration. Kristoff was shaking his head, a fond smile on his face. Rapunzel was red in the face from laughing through the whole exchange.

"Come along, -you, -you ruffian! I'll have words with you!" Elsa grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away to his fate.

"No! -Stop! -Foul! -The horror! Imprisoned and tortured by a beautiful and powerful Queen! -Help!" Hiccup intoned flatly. This raised more laughter from the table. Elsa chanced a look over her shoulder, walking away. Rapunzel had both palms pressed to her chest, smiling. Anna was smiling as well, making a shooing motion with her hands. A coy tilt to her head.

They walked for a bit, then turned a corner. Elsa was guiding them to a spot where the flowers were particularly beautiful. They stole a few glances at each other. She had yet to release his arm, but she did not care at the moment. They stopped in front of a particularly pretty display. Admiring the soft petals, and vibrant colors. She absentmindedly leaned her head on his shoulder, only to feel his head atop hers a second later.

They stood there for a while, enjoying each others' company. Elsa could take in his scent. The sea, the wind, leather. It was soothing. There was no busy schedule, for today, nor the rest of the week. Only him and herself. She tilted her head to look at him. His vibrant green eyes had a slightly different look. His irises were wide, eating up half of the green they contained. She felt his hand atop hers on his arm, rubbing it gently. He then took it, and brought it up to his cheek. Her insides were fluttering at this point. He seemed to melt at her touch, closing his eyes. He then brought her hand to his mouth. Looking her in the eye, he placed a lingering but chaste kiss on her knuckle. She had to fight to keep her knees from buckling. The kiss sent a bolt of fire straight to her jumbled insides.

He smiled at her. Bringing his arm up, he placed her hand on it, and his on hers. He turned them to walk along the path they had been traveling. They moved in silence for a moment, until Hiccup spoke.

"So how has My Lady's day been so far?" She blushed slightly at his use of the term.

"Oh, -busy! First a full council meeting, Then a meeting with each individually, then paperwork, then more meetings with ambassadors, then lunch." She hesitated, "But it...it's much better now, thank you!" She mentally chastised herself for her boldness. But realized she needed to take every opportunity.

He flashed her a lopsided grin, which she decided was her favorite. "Yes, it can become tiring at times!" He deepened his voice. "Yes! yes! We're all very concerned about that bare spot on your favorite sheeps' back...But let us tend to the matter of feeding an entire village for the rest of the winter, shall we? Or how about this- Excuse me, you're from which bare spit of an island no one has heard of? Oh! THAT One! Very well...One order of grovelling with a side order of boot-licking coming up!"

She was initially shocked at his irreverence, but what started as giggles turn into an all-out guffaw by the time he'd finished. "YES! Or...you were a pig farmer, until your fathers' fathers' grandfather personally beheaded a chicken at, -which skirmish? Here! Let me get you an overstuffed chair to fit that overstuffed ego!" They were both wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. She wanted to stay longer, but her time was short. She turned him to face her. looking upon his face, his eyes. She took his hands in hers. she then remembered something she needed to tell him.

"Hiccup? You- have been -noticed by some of my council members. I have told them I will choose who I spend my time with...I, I am Queen after all. And I, -I've told my head courtier what I knew, about you. I, I just thought you should know. And, and if they should approach you, I want to know, and please direct them to me before you say anything!" She wasn't sure how he would react, but this had to be said.

He gave her a knowing look. "Yes I, I know. Thank you! They, they're just looking out for your kingdom. And after your...troubles, I understand their suspicions. My own Council has started telling me to take another...to, take. a, a wife. It, it's really what, -it's the reason...I left." She blushed slightly, but his reaction was wholly different. He seemed to wince, and a shadow crossed his features for a moment. She had heard from Rapunzel, and was shocked. But seeing his reaction here and now, She took pity on him. She placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the contact.

"Hiccup? I, -I had heard...Do you, do you -want to talk about it?" She was biting her lip, wanting to comfort him somehow. He placed his hand atop hers on his cheek and shook his head. "Not, not now Elsa but, thank you!" His eyes were bright, and sad, and earnest. She didn't want to part this way...She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. She raised on her toes, and placed a warm kiss on his cheek, lingering, but chaste. When she returned to her feet, his face had brightened some, and there was that lopsided smile. She'd hoped that one was just hers.

Someone cleared their throat in the distance. Elsa turned her head, and saw Catarin. She looked a little sheepish. "My, My Queen? Your presence is needed in your office..."

"Yes, Catarin." She answered, a little exasperated. She looked at Hiccup and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. He nodded. He understood. Her hands were still on his chest. He took her right, holding it palm up. He placed a kiss on it, then placed it back on his chest, over his heart. He placed both his hands on top of hers, cementing the kiss in place. She looked at their hands, then his face. Her insides did somersaults as she grasped the meaning of this gesture, willing her knees to not turn into liquid. She took his left hand, and brought it up to her cheek, caressing it. She then kissed the back of his hand. She gave it a squeeze, and flashed him a bright smile.

"Thank you for, for your time, Hiccup! I, I...it, it was nice?" She frowned. _Back to the stammering again? Dear gods!_

"Thank You! Elsa f, for, for...that!" He blushed. It was cute.

One last glance over her shoulder and then back to work...

Upon reaching her office, she learned a minor squabble had broken out among the guild leaders. A few stern words and a slight lowering of the room temperature was all it took to quell it. She settled into her chair, rubbing her temples as they left. Catarin remained, and apologized to her for her intrusion.

"It's alright, really!" Elsa said. "He understands, and I was just starting to make my way back when you found us."

Catarin nodded, and then started going over the queens' schedule for the rest of the afternoon. Three meetings, some papers to sign. After which, the final decorations to put in place in the dining hall, and the ballroom. Then her own personal preparations, then the events themselves. She sighed to herself. She wished he could be there with her. Dancing, enjoying his company. She thought of their walk through the gardens. She felt so natural, so comfortable with him. She didn't want to be at the dinner, or the ball with anyone but him.

The rest of the afternoon went well. The meetings were pleasant, and Arendelle had possibly found another trade partner. It was still early in the proceedings, but she was up for anything that would help her people and kingdom prosper. The papers had been signed, now she took a few moments to relax before she was to put her personal touch to the hall.

Decorations completed, she made her way to her quarters. She bathed with scented oils, washed her hair, and sat while her handmaidens went about preparing her for the event. She sighed as the final adornments were placed. It seemed the closer the time came, the more melancholy she became. She almost wished it was over already. Indeed, she wished the week itself was over. And she and Hiccup could...could...

She shook her head, she shouldn't think those things tonight. This wasn't about her, it was about her subjects, and all the gathered guests. She had to be Queen tonight. She steeled herself, applying her usual neutral expression as she stood outside the doors to the hall. She heard the announcement, the show was on...

She made a small speech, thanking everyone for attending. She recognized some of the more distinguished guests, then bade them all to enjoy the feast. Anna and Kristoff were seated on her right, Rapunzel and Eugene on her left. Anna was dying to know what happened after she left them at lunch. She spared few details, and no, he didn't kiss her. When she told her of his gesture at their goodbye, Anna just went starry-eyed, biting her lip.

The rest of the meal went well. She engaged people in conversation. The food was delicious, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Soon, it was time for them all to enter the ballroom. As she was last to enter, she spared a few moments with a couple of ambassadors with light conversation. She also spoke with Rapunzel and Eugene. At last, it was her turn. She was announced, she managed to plaster a smile on her face. The doors opened, and she walked to her place at the other end of the room. Upon reaching the top of the small dias, she turned. There were more people in attendance, as some couldn't make it to the feast.

"Welcome everyone, to our Spring Festival Ball! I would like to personally thank you all for attending. Please! Feel free to dance and mingle. There is food and drink available, at the tables to my left. Everyone enjoy themselves! The Princess and I are happy you are all here!"

With a gesture of her hand, the music started. The couples joined and started dancing. She felt a small pang as her thoughts drifted to Hiccup. Indeed, he was always there in the back of her mind. She pushed them back as she was confronted with a small line of people waiting to be introduced.

That done, she looked out again at the couples dancing. She took a small comfort that at least they were having a good time. She was interrupted by General Hroldstadt, who offered his hand for a dance. She accepted, wishing to put up a front. The general was a good dancer, and it might help her -distractions.

After a few steps, he spoke. His voice low. "My Queen! I must say I...have misgivings toward this -gentleman you have been spending your time with. If he is as you've been told...he certainly does not act like a -superior. We know nothing about him, except what he has told you..."

"Please General! I do appreciate your service to the kingdom, and myself and the princess personally. But I ask you to trust in my judgement on this matter. My family has spoken with him as well. And I am sure that when the festival is over, and things quiet down. We will be able to speak at length with him." She told him.

"As you wish, my Queen." He didn't seem convinced, but at least her wishes had been directly declared. They continued to dance, making light conversation on the party and the guests. He finished with a bow, and excused himself.

She was met by Kristoff, who bowed as well. He offered his hand. She made a quick scan of the area around them. Anna was nowhere to be seen. Curious, she thought. She graciously accepted. Kristoff was a fair dancer by now. She knew these events made him a little nervous. Having someone familiar close by made him relax a little.

"So! Lost your princess Kristoff?" She said, slightly teasing.

"Ahh, NO! I ummm. she...she said she...needed. some. air..." He trailed off. She could almost hear the gears of his mind turning.

"Oh? Needed some air you say? But she didn't take you with her?" Teasing again. Obviously not a part of whatever was going on. Anna was good, she would be a exceedingly formidable political force, given the chance.

"I, well...no- I, I think she may be up to -something!" The poor man. He was right though, but what? This was Anna, it could be anything. A few moments later their dance was over. She was met by Eugene. With a flourish, half teasing, offered his hand. They they took to the floor.

"Enjoying yourself tonight, Elsa?" He asked. She flashed him a smile.

"Y, yes I am..." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She was mildly annoyed. Was it really that bad?

"It'll be alright. Those two are up to something, I think you are on the receiving end. Unless I miss my guess..."

"Hmm, what? W, what do you mean?" She was distracted again.

"I'm not sure. Frankly, I'm glad we're on the same side. I would hate to go up against those two in any kind of fight." He said.

This time, her smile was genuine. They would get into all kinds of mischief on their visits when they were younger. She softly chuckled.

"Yes, it's a little scary when you think about it."

They finished their dance, her mood greatly improved. His company usually brought a smile to her face.

A moment later, Anna came to her. Red faced as if she had exerted herself. "Elsa, you've got to come with me. Th, there's -a disturbance...in the gardens." She took her arm, and practically dragged her to the balcony. This particular one was long, and had a door which opened on the next room. Her exit wouldn't be noticed. As they made their way, Anna was looking side to side. It was as if she was trying not to be noticed. Elsa was trying to think of any reason she had to be the one to quell this "disturbance". She figured it to be some trouble Anna had gotten herself into. She could only imagine what that could lead to.

They arrived at the entrance, and Anna shoved her gently into the garden. She turned around, and Anna had a small smile on her face making a shooing motion with her hands. _This had better be worth it_ she thought. She walked along the paths. She couldn't hear anything, only the sounds of the ball coming through the doors of the balcony above. There were a few lanterns lighting the gardens. She knew a few spots were left entirely to the moonlight if there were any. That was the case tonight.

She thought that under different circumstances, it would be a beautiful night for a stroll indeed. But she quickly stamped those out. She had to quickly take care of this, and get back to the party before she was missed. She walked deeper into the garden, keeping quiet. She glanced furtively around. There was nothing here...

She turned a corner to a less well lit area, and noticed someone standing in front of a flowering bush she remembered that was particularly pretty. He had his back to her, and didn't notice her approach. He was wearing a tunic of the servant staff, which she thought was a little odd. They should all be at the party. She got closer, then cleared her throat loudly, what happened next was comical...

He spun around quickly, obviously startled. He reached for his belt when she heard a metallic clink. She took a step back, gathering her magic for a strike. All of a sudden he was off balance flailing his arms and falling. He landed hard on his butt. His feet, well, his foot came off the ground upon impact. He rolled on his back, his head contacting the grass. _Wait!? FOOT?_

"Hiccup?" Everything seemed to click into place. The other girls' absence, their somewhat stealthy exit from the ball. She wasn't sure whether to be angry, or elated. Her heart flipped at the realization. He raised to a sitting position rubbing the back of his head. Moonlight was filtering through the trees, but her minds' eye filled in the details.

He looked up at her. Was he pouting? It was adorable. "Good, good evening -Elsa." He said finally. She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles that escaped. She just couldn't help it...He sighed heavily, obviously embarrassed.

"Is it too late to tell that I've ... fallen for you -again?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. She laughed outwardly this time.

"Well, it is kind of obvious, given your last...trip?" She said. Her insides flipped at the dual meaning of his statement. She took pity on him, as he never released his pout. She might have to do something about that lower lip. She offered a hand, and helped him to his feet. He stood close, _VERY_ close. She was brushing the dirt and grass off his shirt, and out of his hair before she realized. Her hands came to a stop, her left on his cheek, the right on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, matching the pounding of her own. His hands were on her upper arms, gripping her softly. She looked up at his face. A smile was now on his lips as well as his eyes. They were shining like stars. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb absentmindedly, losing herself in his eyes.

She brought her left hand down, trailing it against him to rest beside her right on his chest. She leaned forward, placing her ear to it. He released her arms, wrapping his around her shoulders. He hugged her tightly. She felt him rest his chin atop her head. She felt the warmth, the security, the rightness, of being in this space in his arms. She never wanted to leave.

He released her, then took her hands in his. He stepped back, looking her up and down, she shivered a little. His eyes went wide as he admired her.

"Elsa! You, you look fantastic!" She could tell it was genuine. She dipped a little, gushing, also because her knees failed her a little at that moment.

"I mean, before you were, -but now, you're just, wow!" He drew out that last word a bit, Looking at her face, he gave her that half smile.

"Thank you Hiccup!" She was sure she was blushing. She was not particularly vain. But she was confident. She had received many compliments on her beauty. Some genuine, some not. His made her feel appreciated.

He released her hands, and offered his arm. She grasped it firmly. They walked along the path, enjoying each others' company. Relating the time that had transpired since their last encounter. As they were walking, Hiccup suddenly stopped. She looked to his face and saw a small shadow there. She followed his gaze and saw a bunch of small flowers. The centers were yellow. Surrounding that were eight slender blue petals. They were a little more than an inch across. While not particularly impressive, theirs was a simplistic beauty.

"Hiccup? Wh, what is it?" She asked.

"Those, those are -Snowdrops..." He said. Yes, she remembered, that was one of the names for them. But why?

"Do, do they grow there? Where you come from?"

"Yes, they...only for a few weeks, after the show melts...They are a rare find...afterwards." He said, seemingly lost in a memory.

"Oh? They are not very common here as well, nor anywhere the further south you go." She told him. He sighed.

"They, they were her favorite..." He half-laughed still within his memory. "But you'd better not have said so in her presence! She would punch me in the arm, and tell me I was a sap!"

Now she understood! "Hiccup? What happened? How, How did it happen?" This was something that had to get out. She thought herself a little forward, but they needed this.

"She- There was a war. -Actually just a couple of battles. About two years after the one that claimed my father." He drew in a breath. She gave his arm a squeeze in support. "My -ideas were not well received by all in the archipelago. They said I went against tradition. And change itself is not received well, if at all, by Vikings." Her opinion of him soared. Not only instigating change in his 'kingdom', but an entire region! He went on.

"This one leader attacked, but with the help of our...friends and most of the tribes in the archipelago, we won the day easily. Setting fire to half his fleet. A messenger arrived, saying he wanted to treatise with us, being all apologetic. Of course, we suspected a trap, his name after all was Dagur the Deranged..." She gasped. "We made several plans, and chose to take his word at it, for a chance of peace..."

"You did, you...acted on what you thought was the right thing..." She agreed.

He nodded. "We rode out to his island the next day. Myself, my contingent, and some of the other leaders..." He drew in a shaky breath.

"As soon as we landed, he attacked..." He winced. "I...I don't think he wanted to kill her, not right away. But he engaged Astrid, and was able to land a blow. She was a fighter though, and would not go down easily. He managed to press his advantage and..." He squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear escaped. "He, he caved in her skull with a heavy mace. Her, her mount was killed shortly after, pierced through the heart, her throat cut..." She gasped again, she immediately faced him, and wrapped her arms around him. Her heart broke. He continued shakily.

"The, -a signal was given, and our army descended upon them, we...we won the day but..." He drew in a ragged breath, composing himself a little.

"Her...her loss was hard enough to take...but before...before we rode out that morning, she..." He drew in another breath. She felt something fall on top of her head. Looking up, she saw he was breaking. His next breath was a half-sob. She held him tighter.

"She...she told me she was pregnant with our first child." She gasped, and her heart went out to him. She could not even begin to imagine what that was like. To lose someone that you shared with, -and the child, the life that might have been. She hugged him fiercely, wishing his pain away.

"OH! Hiccup! I'm so- so sorry! I, I didn't mean to...to be so, I, I was curious..." That didn't explain it all. She felt badly, but...

"It, it's been three years. And I, I have accepted their deaths, it's just...every now and then, something...reminds me..." He composed himself a little.

"I, I haven't spoken about this to, to anyone, for a long, long time..." She only then noticed he had wrapped his arms around her as well, anchoring himself. She separated a little from him. Drawing her hands around, she brought them to his face. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. He relaxed to her touch closing his eyes, as she carded her fingers lightly through his hair. She could only say his name, half-whispered.

When he opened his eyes, the shadow had past. There was light in them again. He gave her that smile. Her heart leapt. He took her hands in his, and placed a kiss in each palm. He placed them over his heart. She could feel it beating, thrumming, soothing. She felt as though they had passed through a door, and the room beyond was bright, and full of...possibilities.

He took her right hand in his left and they started walking towards the entrance. Both realizing the need for her to return. He seemed to brighten a little, despite this. Perhaps he too felt as she did, that a milestone had been passed. That there was a brighter future ahead for them both.

They had almost made it to the last pathway, when she heard the tune coming from the ballroom above. It was the same one from the day before, only with an orchestra. He noticed too, and after the first few notes recognized it as well. He turned to her with a crooked smile and a flourish.

"May I have this dance MiLady?" He bowed. She curtsied deeply.

"Certainly! Kind Sir!" She giggled, giddy with the...possibilities. He held her close, and they were dancing. Twirling, spinning moving as one. His earlier clumsiness lost. Just the two of them. She thought of the other day, and her dream. She never wanted this moment to end. Being so close to him, moving with him...

The music was over way before she wanted, but it was past time for her to go. They stood there for a moment, looking upon each other. As if on cue, they both moved slowly toward each other. Closer and closer, stopping only millimeters apart. Breathing the same air. Pausing only for a half-second.

Their lips touched, and Elsa melted. It was chaste, but it felt like no other she had felt before. Electricity flowed through her from the point of contact to her toes and her fingers. Conveying all the unspoken feelings they held for each other. She was back in her dream, floating among the clouds with Hiccup.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Elsa looked upon his face, there was light in his eyes sure. But it seemed to be a fire now. Threatening to consume them both. She brought her hands to this shoulders. She then traced her fingers over his chest. He brought both hands to her waist, pulling her close. The action making her look up at him. Tilting his head a little, he closed the gap between them again, she met him halfway.

The angle deepened the kiss. Although still chaste, it lit a fire within her. He slowly opened his mouth, sliding his lips against hers. The contact fanning flames that were burning white-hot with passion. She slid her hands up over his chest, around the back of his neck, and into his hair. Threading her fingers though the soft silkiness of it.

The kiss ended too soon for her taste. She stood there with her arms around his neck. She was half hanging, for she was sure she would not be able to stand properly. Her insides felt like jelly. She couldn't form a coherent thought. She just stayed there until she floated back to the ground. As the fog slowly cleared from her brain, she felt Hiccups' hands on her back. Tracing slow circles with his fingers from her spine outwards. It felt so relaxing, but her brain was nearly fully recovered. She needed to get back.

She stepped away hesitantly. Looking upon him, taking him in. She stepped in one last time and planted another kiss on his lips. Short, but sweet. Feeling giddy, and a little playful. She stepped away from him, curtsying deeply...

"Thank you for the dance My Lord! It was divine!" She said, flashing a bright smile.

"Thank YOU! My Queen! I've never, ahhh, I, I just...Yeahhh." Stammering, It was soo cute.

She turned and after a few steps, he called to her again.

"Elsa? Umm, Good, Goodnight, and thanks for, for listening." There was that smile again. She wanted to run back to him, and kiss him again but...yeah. She looked at him fondly, tilting her head. "Goodnight, Hiccup..."

She walked back towards the entrance. She didn't notice Anna until she almost ran into her. She had been leaning against the doorjamb, resting her head upon it as well. Her arms were crossed in front of her, hugging herself. Her eyes had a faraway look to them. Indeed, she seemed not to notice her until she was right in front of her. Snapped out of her reverie, Anna quickly looked around Elsa and gestured at Hiccup. She didn't catch it. Anna gave her a fond smile, taking Elsas' hands. They walked back to the ballroom in silence. Stealing furtive glances and smiling at each other.

It was impossibly hard for her not to seem too distracted for the rest of the evening. Between talking to her guests as she was supposed to, and generally looking the Royal she had to be, every moment in between was filled with thoughts of Hiccup. His smile, his eyes, his awkwardness, his jokes. Everything she - _liked?_ -just _LIKED?_ about him...Both kisses had sent her reeling. Opening up a whole new set of feelings and emotions she could barely get a grip on. She wanted more. More time with him, more talks, more dancing, more -Hiccup! -Oh and definitely more kisses!

As the evening wore down, the guests started to leave. Some came to her formally. Thankfully not all of them. Both Heimir, and the General gave her a slightly raised eyebrow, but said nothing, they bowed respectfully and wished her a goodnight. Catarin came last. She curtsied, and gave her a slightly knowing look. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She only wished her a goodnight as well, and left.

She was at the door to her chambers without even realizing she had left the ballroom. She looked down, and Anna was facing her, holding her hands. She released them and hugged her sister fiercely. When did Eugene and Rapunzel arrive? Rapinzel hugged her. Eugene took her hand, and placed his other atop it. He smiled at her fondly and wished her goodnight.

She undressed mechanically. Putting on her favorite nightgown, she crawled between the sheets, drained physically and emotionally. She was asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** \- Thanks to all you readers out there! I am humbled by your response...

 **-** Change in plan...I came up with this idea to release THE chapter on Christmas...-or thereabouts...I think you guys will like it, although, -like is relative...

\- There are a few chapters to go until then, and I still have a lot of material written, so I won't be in danger of not having anything to post. Fluff and circumstance people! It's gotta happen...

 **Chapter 14**

Hiccup woke quickly. Only in that, his eyes snapped open. Blinking at the cave ceiling, he brought his mind into focus. Most of that focus was on Elsa and their encounters yesterday. He thought about their meeting during the ball. His words came out only as a kneejerk comment. But thinking about it, he huffed to himself. There was only one meaning now. He had indeed fallen for the Queen of Arendelle. Yes, there were still things to talk about. Things to -discuss. They still had a road to travel there. But there was no denying it, he loved her.

A soft brushing noise broke him from his thoughts. Toothless wasn't curled around him. Lifting up on his arms, he craned his neck. The dragon was at the entrance to the cave looking out. His tail swishing back and forth. He was concerned and alert. He got to his feet as quickly as his wakeful lethargy allowed. Standing next to him placing a hand on his head, calming him.

"Toothless? Wh, what is it bud?" The dragon huffed and shook his head. He let out a croon. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know. The horizon was just now giving slight signs of the coming dawn. They could go out, as long as they didn't stay very long. He shook his head, waking himself up the rest of the way. This was serious. If it bothered dragons, it could be bad for the humans.

They left the cave without preamble, for it was still dark. Hiccup let Toothless have his head. He led them out over the water. A few miles off the coast, he slowed. His earflaps were twitching. He swung his head from side to side. Hiccup was scanning the surface of the water. He could barely see. Toothless started flying in slow circles, searching.

After almost an hour, Toothless let out a series of irritated huffs and growls. Hiccup placed a hand on his head. "I...it's OK Bud, we'll come out again this evening." Hiccup was concerned. They hadn't seen any sign since arriving. But he couldn't help but think that whatever had Toothless on edge...They needed to get out there to look around. As much as possible.

oooo0000oooo

He got to the shop a little late. Much to the grumbling of Valdor. As the visitors would be leaving in a few days, orders came in for all manner of ships' tackle. As well as chains and various fittings. They would be VERY busy. Valdor promised to close the shop so they could both attend the closing ceremonies for the festival. They made short work of some of the requests, although the chains would take more than a day to make. Valdor closed the shop after a few hours, and they both went to the courtyard.

They made their way towards the steps of the palace. They weren't able to get very close. A very large crowd had gathered. Most of the townspeople had shown up to see the spectacle. He noticed a small girl jumping up and down, complaining that she couldn't see. She was carrying a doll with a ragged dress with brown yarn for hair, and a tiny crown on her head. Hiccup took a few steps sideways, and introduced himself to the girls' mother. He then motioned to the child. The woman nodded, explaining that her husband was out on a fishing boat. He knelt down to her level.

"Good morning, young lady! What's your name?" He asked. She shied away, looking to her mother. She nodded to the child.

"Kir, -Kirsten sir!" She brought her doll closer to her, she was shy and a little cautious.

"Well, Kirsten! My name is Hiccup!" The girl knotted her brow, and tilted her head.

"That's a funny name!" Her mother chided her, but Hiccup held up his hands to placate her.

"I know! I was given that name to frighten off Gnomes and Trolls!" He told her. The little girl tilted her head again, processing this.

"Does it-does it work?" She asked him.

"I think so, I haven't seen any yet...Who is this you have with you?" He said, motioning to the doll.

"This is Princess Snowdrop!" She said brightly. She held her out. Hiccup made a short bow to the doll.

"I'm pleased to meet you, your Highness!" Little Kirsten giggled. It went straight to his heart. Taking stock of the doll, he noticed the dress was torn.

"What happened to her dress?" He asked.

"My stupid cousin tore it!" She huffed. She started pouting. It was incredibly cute.

"You know, I have a cousin who used to beat me up, and call me names!" He could smile about it now. They had both grown. Snotlout was a Nightmare expert, and one of his top Generals. Kirstens' eyes grew wide.

"What, what happened?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her, lowering his voice. She nodded vigorously.

"I became Chief of my tribe! Now, he has to do what I tell him!" Her eyes went wide again and her mouth dropped open. "Wooow!" Was all she could say.

"So! Miss Kirsten? Would you and Princess Snowdrop like to see the Queen?" He asked. She started bouncing up and down.

"Yes! Yes please, Sir!" He chuckled.

"I'm Hiccup! Kirsten, just Hiccup!" He said.

"Please! Sir Hiccup! PLEASE!" Something in his chest clenched. She was so adorable. How could he resist? With a look to her mother, who nodded her assent, he picked Kirsten up and placed her on his shoulders. She started bouncing, and thanked him several times.

And not a moment too soon. Just then, trumpets sounded. The doors opened and Elsa came out. A loud cheer sprung from the crowd. She looked particularly regal this morning he thought. She was wearing a deep blue dress with a dark purple cape that trailed behind her. Her hair was in a bun on the back of her head, her crown on top. Anna trailed her a step behind. Rapunzel and Eugene behind her.

Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs. Anna at her side on her right, Rapunzel and Eugene on the left. They were all smiling and waving to the gathered crowd. Anna looked their direction and seemed to notice him, or maybe the little girl perched on his shoulders. She gave a small wave. Kirsten was bouncing vigorously.

"She saw me! The Princess!" She was wiggling with glee. Anna leaned to her left and spoke to Elsa. She scanned the crowd. Upon finding them, he could see her eyes grow slightly wide, and her mouth opened a little as if shocked. She recovered, then bent a little at the waist, as if putting herself on Kirstens' level, and gave a small wave. He locked eyes with her and smiled. He gave a small tip of his head in acknowledgement. She straightened and tilted her head sideways, biting her lip. Shaking her head slightly. She was looking at him with so much... _affection?_ He wasn't sure. She had never looked at him that way...before. Little Kirsten was beside herself. He turned slightly to her mother. She had her hands to her mouth, eyes bright. She looked at him gratefully. He gave her a smile and a wink.

After the people had quieted a little, she made a short speech. She thanked everyone for attending, and her staffs' hard work at making the event happen. She expressed pride in her citizens for making the guests welcome, and invited them all to attend the next event in six months' time.

Another cheer rose from the crowd. Hiccup could hear her name. "Long live Queen Elsa!" or, "Our beautiful Queen!" He thought his heart would burst for her. For this was truly what a ruler desired. To be beloved by their people. To have complete affirmation that they were doing right by them. His newfound feelings for her bubbled forth.

She came down the stairs holding her arms out. The people made a small circle for her. She had closed half the distance between them when she stopped. She dropped her arms, closed her eyes and put her chin to her chest. After a pause, she lifted her arms to shoulder height and raised her head. She looked at him briefly. Her eyes were glowing. She bent slightly at the knees then straightened. She raised her hands, palm up, just above her shoulders. She looked up at the sky.

The ice and snow around the courtyard began to lift. Curling towards the sky. The great crystal which had been floating over the city all week flattened. It too lifted higher in the sky turning slowly. All the snow and ice came together at its' center, making the crystal grow in size. When all had been lifted, Elsa had her hands together over her head. She flung her arms apart, dispersing the great crystal in a shower of snow spreading outwards. Many ooohs, and aaahhs came from the people expressing their wonder. After which everyone was clapping and shouting.

Elsa looked at him smiling widely, eyes bright. She looked truly happy in this moment. His heart swelled for her. He took Kirsten off his shoulders and settled her on his hip. Elsa took a few tentative steps towards him and stopped.

She looked skywards and tilted her head. She then frowned as though confused. Hiccup looked up and saw a clump of the recently dispersed snow above his head, falling slowly. He saw Elsa out of the corner of his eye. She lifted an arm towards the clump, but it didn't seem to have any effect. This seemed to confuse her more. She lowered her arm, following its' path. Taking slow steps towards him. The people around him, and perhaps the whole courtyard, watched in amazement.

When it was about ten feet over his head, Hiccup put out his right hand. The nebulous ball came to rest inches above his palm. A cold electricity seemed to eminate from it. Not painful, it was as if a tiny blizzard was taking place right there on his hand. He looked at it, then to Elsa. She seemed just as surprised and confused as he. The space between them cleared, she stepped up to him. Her arm was still outstretched. Kirstens' mother had stepped around behind him, sensing something. She gently took her little girl from him, holding Kirsten to her side. The little ones' wonder eclipsing any protests.

Elsa waved first her right hand, then her left over the ball, to no effect. She then took half a step back, stretching out her arm. Rotating her wrist, she made a small amount of snow travel towards it. Her majic curled around it, and the ball glowed a bit more brightly, but nothing. He was studying her face. She was obviously confused. She stuck out her bottom lip, looking away in concentration. It was all he could do not to grab her and try to kiss it away.

She then looked him in the eyes. It seemed she had made a decision. She took two more steps towards him into his personal space. He could not decipher the look in her eyes. A mixture of love and adoration, of trust and faith...it almost seemed she was challenging him. She bit her lip. Elsa then brought up her left hand, cupping it under his. She brought her right over the top of the glowing sphere. Nodding at him, Hiccup brought his left hand over hers. Slowly bringing their hands together, the glow intensified. He barely noticed, for he was lost in her eyes, and she in his.

When their hands met, there was a flash. They looked upon each other for what seemed like an eternity. He finally glanced down. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. They unraveled their hands, and lying in his palm was a large, crystalline snowflake. It was in the same shape as the larger one she had dispersed. Indeed, the very same shape as her personal sigil. At the center was an image. It was both of them standing next to each other. He slightly behind her. Both had neutral expressions on their faces, a small smile on their lips. He could make out his bearskin cloak. He could also see his belt, with his Night Fury sigil upon the buckle. She was wearing a queenly gown, her crown upon her head.

He brought his free hand up at the same time she did. They both touched the crystal. There was another flash, bright and momentary. He looked again, and at the center of their chests on the image, a tiny pinpoint of light burned bluish-white. Hiccup looked at her with wonder. Elsa looked at him with what he guessed was the same expression. She manuvered herself to his side to look upon it at the same angle. As he drew a finger across the surface, it split into two layers. She reached up and took one and looked. They were exact copies of each other. He took his between his thumb and forefinger. He held it up to the sky, looking at it, admiring the detail, and she hers. There was a collective gasp from the people nearby. He barely registered the sharp intake of breath from little Kirsten.

They faced each other and clasped their left hands. He kissed the back of her hand, and placed it on his chest over his heart. She in turn caressed his hand with her cheek, before kissing it and placing it over her heart. They gazed at each other for a few moments. They would argue until Ragnarok, that she moved first. But in this moment, it didn't matter. They kissed each other with passion, with promise. It was chaste, but to them, it conveyed everything that needed said to each other.

A cheer went up from the crowd that broke them from their reverie. He immediately felt his face burn. It was more than the bright sun and warm air. He looked at Elsa, and saw he wasn't alone. For her face was bright red as well. They both shrugged their shoulders, and turned to the crowd waving. They were joined by Anna and Kristoff, and Rapunzel and Eugene. Hugs were shared, as well as handshakes and pats on the back. The girls had tears of happiness flowing freely. Indeed many of the womenfolk around had wet or overly-bright eyes. Valdor was standing a little ways off. His hands covered his chin and mouth, his eyes shining.

His attention was drawn to a small child jumping up and down. Kirstens' mother had her hands over her mouth. Upon facing her, she curtseyed. He tipped his head to her and flashed a smile. He knelt down to her level, and showed his crystal to Kirsten. She looked upon it with fascination. One of her tiny digits tracing the surface. "It so pretty!" She said.

Hiccup felt a hand on his back. Elsa knelt beside him smiling. "Well Hiccup! I see you have met Lady Kirsten and Princess Snowdrop!" She said. He looked at the little girl incredulously.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you knew the Queen!" He playfully poked her in the belly, eliticing a squeal and a giggle from her mouth. It went straight to his heart.

"Oh yes! We've met before!" She asserted. Elsa noted the doll, and its' ragged dress.

"Ooooh! What happened to the princess' dress?" She asked.

"My cousin Therese wanted to play with her, but I didn't want her to...and, she tore it!" The poor thing looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Let me see if I can fix that!" Elsa said. With a wave of her hand, the dolls' dress was mended. She added a little color with ice she used on her own dresses and hair. She also added an underskirt, and a tiny crown made of ice. Kirsten stared mouth agape. She was bouncing on her toes straight to Elsa. She threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh! Oh! Thank you! Thank you! My Queen!" Seeing her with this little girl made his chest clench. Until he himself had an armful of little girl.

"Thank you too! Sir Hiccup!" She stepped back scrunching her nose, thinking.

"Are you a king now?" She asked, honestly not knowing. He flustered.

"I, Ahhh, No! no, not, not yet anyway..."

She bounced the few steps between them, and she placed a kiss on his cheek. She then backed away and curtseyed to them both. It was a little clumsy, but incredibly cute, and good for a five year old. He rose to his feet with Elsa. He bowed and she dipped to the little girl. He addressed the girls' mother.

"Madam?" The woman dipped to him. "My Lord?" He reached for her hand. She gave it, looking confused. He placed a gold coin in her palm, closing it with his other hand.

"Go to the finest dressmaker! And have them make her matching outfits. From, from the both of us!" Kirstens' mother was wide eyed, and had trouble containing her gratitude.

"Y -yes my Lord! Th, -thank you!" He shared a look at Elsa. She was looking at him fondly, hugging his arm to her. Yes, Gods willing, there would be children. Hopefully a little girl like this one.

He took her arm and draped it around his. He led her back to the steps. He heard calls from the people. "Please Sir! Your name!" And, "A name give us your name!" He stopped on the bottom step and turned to them, chest out, chin up. In a clear voice, he told them.

"My name, my name is Haddock, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" A cheer went up. He heard calls of his name. "Lord Haddock!" One voice said. "Queen Elsa and Lord Haddock! Long may they live!" It made him a little uncomfortable, but it seemed to make them happy. He looked at Elsa. She was looking upon him fondly once more. Her eyes held a different kind of light. It was a fire, a burning flame.

Passing through the doors of the palace, she led him down a hallway, and up a flight of stairs. Her pace was quick. She seemed agitated. They went through a set of double doors into a small room. She ushered him in and quickly went to close the doors behind them. He heard a worried Rapunzel and Anna in the hallway. She told them.

"Not right now! -Please!" Was she pleading? What exactly was wrong he wondered. She closed the doors and walked past him, starting to pace.

"Hiccup! I..." She trailed off trying to gather her thoughts. One arm was hugging her middle, the other was supporting her chin, deep in thought. She stopped and turned to him. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She paced a little more, then stopped again. Facing him, She asked.

"Hiccup? What, -what does this mean?"

"I think Ahh, -isn't it kind of obvious...you making those, for -for us?" He couldn't quite grasp what she meant.

"Hiccup! Were you not watching? I, I didn't -make those! My, my powers didn't have ANY effect on them!" She started pacing again, hugging herself. He noticed the temperature in the room -dropped? He thought it might be his imagination.

"I, I just...Don't -understand! How? What? How did this happen? Why did it happen?" She turned and walked to the window. Head down, lost in her thoughts. He noticed the room temperature still dropping. Snow was starting to swirl. It was centered around -HER! It started to dawn on him -part of the nature of her powers. He walked up to her slowly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and spoke softly.

"Elsa? I, I don't know why things happen. I'm not entirely sure how things happen." He started rubbing her shoulders. His thumbs working small circles on her back.

"What happened out there? Some of the leftover majic came to me, and together, we created something beautiful from it." She seemed to relax, tilting her chin up. Almost resting her head on his chest. The snow started to dissapate. The temperature started to return to normal.

"Why? I guess we will have to wait to find out." He told her. "How? You have majical powers over snow and ice. How can you begin to explain that?" He turned her around to face him. She was calm, serene. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The fog of confusion seemed to leave them. He pulled her in wrapping his arms around her. Her hands rose to his chest. She turned her head to the side, and rested it there as well.

"I _DO_ know one thing..." He separated her from him to look her in the eye. "I love you Elsa. You are an amazing, wonderful woman. Smart and kind. I would be the luckiest guy in the world if, if you'll have me." Her expression changed. The look in her eyes said all he wanted to hear. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I, I will Hiccup! I love you too!" Their lips crashed into each others' expressing emotions and the certitude of their confession.

They broke apart after a half minute. His arms wrapped around her again. Her head and hands resting on his chest. They stood there for a few minutes in each others' embrace.

"Hiccup? This, this changes things...Can you, will you...stay?" She was looking at him so earnestly.

"Elsa, your schedule, and -and this...thing, it's huge. More along the lines of changing-everything-everyone-was-taught-to-believe, kind of, -thing. I, I want to, but there's still work at the forge. And -there's -something...going on out. there. I need to figure it out. Please! Just, trust me in this. When you know, you'll understand." She separated from him slightly, looking at his face, searching his eyes.

"I, I do, I will -trust you Hiccup! I jus, I just want you near me, always!" They kissed deeply, and rested in each others' arms. She huffed.

"So much for your being -discreet huh?" He chuckled.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later!" He told her "But, you're worth it!" She pulled away, narrowed her eyes, and cocked an eybrow at him. She grabbed him by the collar.

"You had better believe it, Mister!" A corner of her mouth curled into a small smile. She planted a short kiss on his lips, and stepped back. Smoothing his shirt, brushing his shoulders. It kindled a fire within him.

"I think we should let them in?" She said, and moved to the doors. The other couples entered as soon as she opened them. Worried looks on their faces. "Elsa? Is everything alright?" Anna asked. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everythings fine Anna! I just...My majic had no effect on these and...I, I panicked."

"What are they anyway?" Rapunzel asked. She produced her crystal, and let them look upon it. Hiccup took his out and placed it in Elsas' hands. Their eyes lit up with awe as they each inspected the two crystalline snowflakes.

"They're exact copies" Hiccup said. "A, token for each of us..." He frowned, thinking.

"What are you wearing here Hiccup? I recognise the belt but..." Anna asked.

"It's a bearskin cloak. A symbol of chieftainship among my people and the whole of the archipelago." He said. Anna nodded.

"So...A token, for each of you...from, I dunno, a higher power?" Eugene forwarded. Hiccup thought this too.

"A gift from the Gods, sure!" He said.

"But for what, -what purpose?" Rapunzel asked. He had a growing respect for how her brain worked. Eugene was indeed a lucky man...

"I. Don't. Know...Maybe we have a task to perform, -together?" He thought on this more. He was up for it, as long as she was there with him. He felt a smile creep across his face. He took two steps up to her. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him. She looked upon him with surprise at first. She placed her hands on his arms, Her expression softened.

"So what does Mi'Lady say? Are you game for a wild ride?" He smiled at her. She looked upon his face searching. If she thought about it at all, he guessed, it was only a split-second. For her answer came right away.

"Yes Hiccup! With you? -YES!" They kissed, long but chaste. He felt her hands travel up across his shoulders to his neck. Two of her fingers made it to his hair, twining it gently. They separated when there was a knock on the door.

A woman who he recognized as the one from the garden yesterday entered the room. She dipped respectfully to all present. "My Queen, my Lords, Ladies. Your Highness? Your schedule?" She was obviously curious, but held her tongue. An older man in a military uniform seemed to have no such compunction.

"Young man! The council and I would speak to you!" He leveled a glare at him. Hiccups' anger sparked.

"General!" Elsa exclaimed. It seemed to have little effect. Hiccup shot a glance her way.

"If you think you can waltz up here to our kingdom, indeed this very castle..." Hiccup cut him off abruptly.

"Have a care Sir! Did your Queen not speak to you? Do you not trust your Queen?" He could hear a collective sharp intake of air from the rest of the council.

He flustered. His face began to turn red with anger. Good! It would make the effect all the better. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE..." Hiccup cut him off -again.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. His father would have been proud, Toothless too! "You forget yourself Sir! I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk! Dragon Master! Slayer of the Red Death! And Emissary of the Entire Barbaric Archipelago!" There were a few more titles he'd garnered, but this should suffice for now. Indeed! It seemed to. The look of shock was upon everyone's faces. Even Elsa and Anna and those present who knew him, seemed very surprised at his outburst.

It had the desired effect. The general looked pale in comparison to his earlier expression. The rest of the council shot worried glances at each other. He would not be surprised if a few of them had wet themselves. The weight of his blunder caught up with him. The general bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, My Lord! I, I meant no disrespect!" Hiccup let the silence hang for a moment.

"You are forgiven general, but only just! I am not here in any manner of official capacity! You are only looking after your kingdom! I can respect that! But, take care! I'll not have any loose talk! And I will take _ANY_ gainsaying of the Queen _VERY_ seriously!" He leveled a glare at the general, and at the rest of the council members in the room. They looked sufficiently cowed.

"Y, yes! Your, Your Highness!" He finally straightened. The rest of the council bowed their heads.

"I will speak with the council when there is more time! Now, if there is nothing more. You are dismissed!" He glanced at Elsa, she was looking at him with, -he-didn't-know-what. She nodded at him slightly. If he didn't know any better, he would say there was major kissing in his future.

The council filed out the door. "Catarin?" Elsa called out. Hiccup recognized the woman from the garden. "Lord Haddock! May I present the Lady Catarin Almbech. She is my head courtier, and an adviser for my council." She curtseyed. He gave a nod.

"Lady Catarin will see to your needs, for the rest of your stay." She dipped. "My Lord." He gave another nod. "Lady Catarin."

Elsa addressed her. "Catarin? Would you see that a room is prepared for Lord Haddock, should he need it?"

"Of course my Queen! Right away! But, Your meetings? Your schedule, My Queen?" She said.

"Yes Catarin, I will be along in a moment..." Elsa sounded a little exasperated. It had been an eventful morning. She stepped in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Hiccup? Will you, would you come later? For, for dinner? It won't be too large, and Rapunzel and Eugene will be leaving soon and...I, I..." She looked away, frowning. She looked at him again earnestly, pleading with her eyes. He should go out for an evening patrol with Toothless. He knew the moon would be out tonight. And with the way she was looking at him...

"Of course. After, after I'm done. That is, if Valdor doesn't kill me for leaving him with all that work!" Her whole face lit up. Then her smile turned into a smirk.

"Lord Haddock! Please inform Master Bregemann I would be _VERY_ upset at your demise! Untimely or otherwise!" She stood straight, chin up, but there was mischief in her eyes.

"And can we please dispense with the Titles? They, they make me sound like some kind of -deity!" They made him -uncomfortable too.

Elsa swatted his hand. "Oh shush Hiccup! This is MY kingdom! And you will do as I say! Is that clear?" The other two girls tittered. Her tone was forceful, and yet playful.

"Yes ma'am!" He played the petulant child. She smiled and stepped up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He put his on her waist. They kissed briefly, then embraced each other. She smelled of lavender, and honey, and fresh fallen snow. "Oh, Hiccup!" She breathed in his ear. As they separated, she kissed his cheek. She stepped back still holding hands. He brought them up, and gently kissed each one, looking her in the eye.

The other couples said their goodbyes. Anna hugged him. Rapunzel offered her hand, and he kissed it lightly. She answered with a kiss on his other cheek. The girls then left the room. They all seemed to relax at their departure. Then the questions came out.

"Dragon Master?" Eugene asked.

"Red Death?" Kristoff said. Oh crap! He had forgotten about the whole -explaining -part.

"Ahh, yeah, about that, Umm. Look guys this, this is big but, we have to keep it from every body else. I will tell Elsa, I promise, but for now..." He needed to choose his words carefully.

"OK, when I was younger, dragons raided our villages. They would take livestock, and carry it off. Burning houses and farms." The other men were listening with rapt attention. He pressed on. "I managed to find the reason behind this. It was another dragon, larger than any one we had ever seen. My guess, it could fill the courtyard there, and still be sticking out on both sides!" Their eyes widened at this. Kristoffs' jaw dropped. "We named her the Red Death. With the help of our, -friends, I slayed the beast! It was in that battle, where I lost...my foot. But our lives were changed for the better for it!"

Kristoff stood there slack-jawed. "Woahhh!" Was all he could muster. Eugene sat with his chin in his fingers, deep in thought.

"Woah indeed! Hiccup! That, -that is some tale!" He seemed to process a little more, then shot him a wiry look. "Dragons?" He only mouthed it. Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders, tipping his head sideways. That was the most he could let out for now.

"Well Hiccup, that was...wow!" Eugene said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go as well. I have some meetings, and I have to see to our departure too. Maybe I'll see you in town? But if not, later at dinner?"

"Yeah sure Eugene! I'll -see you later!" He got up and went to the door. Upon reaching it, he turned and bowed. "Lord Haddock!" He said, with a smirk and a wink.

"Yeah -yeah! Right back at you, smart guy!" Hiccup was irritated, but he was teasing -wasn't he?

Hiccup had to get back to the shop. Kristoff came along and helped him navigate the corridors, giving him notes and advice on such. They parted company at the gates, they would see each other later.

Valdor was accommodating to his absence. Especially since he relayed the queens' message. He guffawed, telling Hiccup that was the ONLY reason he'd smith examined his crystal with awe when he showed it to him. Alas, he couldn't think of a valid explanation either. The two set to finishing the orders, and began to make the chains. They made great progress, thanks to a special anvil and tools that Hiccup thought would be a great addition to his own forge back home. Whenever he made it back, that is.

They closed the shop a bit early. Valdor explaining some business to attend to, and with a suggestive look, Hiccups' -business to take care of. Hiccup apologized to the smith for his tardiness, promising to be on time tomorrow. The smith dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He would understand if he was late. He gave Hiccup a cloth wrapped package, asking him to give it to the queen personally. They said their goodbyes, with Valdor bowing respectfully, and parted company.

Hiccup made his way through the city, and to the palace proper. There were few people about, most hadn't recognized him, much to his relief. After introducing himself, he was let in. The guards regarding him respectfully. He managed to hail a staff member and asked after Lady Catarin. After a few minutes of waiting, An older woman came up to him wearing the uniform of the palace staff. She introduced herself as Madame Gertrude, and bade him to follow her.

He was led down a couple of hallways, and up three flights of stairs. They came upon a set of doors with two guards standing in front. He eyed them suspiciously, but went in and looked at the room he was given. It was large. One wall had windows, with a large glass paned door leading to a balcony that overlooked the fjord. There was a large carved fireplace next to it. A wardrobe was situated in the corner. Doors on the next wall lead to the bathroom. A large bed was against the next wall. It looked very inviting. There were chairs against the wall on the other side of the doors. There was also a small couch with a table. along with a small writing table with a chair for it. It was slightly bigger than the main room in his own hall on Berk!

"I trust the room is adequate My Lord?" Gertrude said.

"Oh yes! more so! Thank you!" He was still taking it all in.

"I will send two servants to help you in your stay, Your Grace! The Queen has sent clothes for you. Dinner starts at seven o'clock MiLord! One of the servants will guide you to the dining hall. Is there any thing else you require?"

"No! Ahh, no thank you! But umm, servants Gertrude? Really?" It made him even more -uncomfortable than the titles. "I just, I never ask someone to do something I can do myself."

She lost a bit of her formal veneer. "Please My Lord! You are our guest! Let us show you some of our hospitality! They are all professionals, and are sworn to -discretion!" She paused to think a moment. "It, it may take some getting used to, but! If you are on a holiday as they say, why not -indulge yourself? Yes?"

"OH, Very Well! Her Highness says this is her kingdom, and I'm to do as I've been told!" He told her grumpily. She stifled a laugh behind a hand.

"Well then! In the name of Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle, I command you to enjoy this!" She smirked.

"Fine! Fine! That will be all Gertrude! and, Thank you!" He was a leader. He knew when to charge, and when to cut his losses. Now was such a time. He went to the bathroom and started to draw his bath. He then went and sat on the bed , removing his boot. He thought for a moment, and looked at the tub again. There was no edge to speak of to sit upon. He moved a chair into the bathroom, so he could remove his foot, and maneuver into the task completed, he removed his clothes down to his underwear, removed his foot and got into the water.

He sat there for a few minutes, letting the warm water ease the day from his body. He then tested the various soaps near the tub. He found one he liked and started washing. There was a knock upon the door. The servants had come with his clothes. He bade them come in, but to stay in the next room until he was finished. He sat relaxing once more. He heard the patter of feet on the floor, the rustling of clothing. He heard the door open and close again, then silence. There was a feminine voice at the bathroom door behind him.

"May I wash My Lords' hair?" It was a simple request, at least she asked. "Must You?" He sighed. This was really pushing the borders of his comfort.

"Please! My Lord! We _ARE_ professionals! It is our duty to serve you!"

"FINE! Fine...just, -oh, very well!" Very uncomfortable indeed! He closed his eyes. He just wanted to get this over with. Warm water was poured over his head. Soon, smallish hands were working lather into his hair. He wondered if Elsa would be jealous at this point. He dismissed such thoughts. They were professionals after all. He felt the fingers pulling at first, then sliding as the soap was worked into his head. Those fingers then started massaging his scalp. Working to the sides and rubbing his temples softly. Then fingernails gently scraped his scalp from back to front. He could feel the rest of the day leave him. Professionals indeed! He was done when two thumbs worked the back of his neck. Moving from the base of his skull, to where his neck met his shoulders. He Hmmm'ed absentmindedly, relaxed. The hands slid to the tops of his shoulders. A soft, strangely familiar voice asked next to his ear.

"Does My Lord approve?" A small kiss was planted on his ear.

His eyes immediately shot open. He sat straight up, and scooted forward. Water sloshed. There was an undignified yelp of surprise. He turned his torso around to see Elsa, hands to her mouth first, then reaching out to him to calm him. He looked at her hands, full of suds. When he looked upon her face, he...he -just couldn't help himself! He burst out laughing!

On the tip of her nose was a clump of soapsuds. But around her mouth and on her chin was a stylish, frothy goatee. He was laughing so hard! She gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head to the side. This only increased the hilarity of it! He tried to get words out between breaths, he was only partly successful...

"You should see...sh, Shoould...your...your face!" His sides were beginning to hurt, tears were leaking from his eyes. She stood, and looked in the mirror, her expression changed. She turned back towards him, crossing her arms. She gave him a flat look, although a corner of her mouth was curled. She deepened her voice bowing at the waist.

"Will that be all, MiLord?"

"Yes, Yes! Manfred! But loose the dress! You look silly! And, -and no kissing next time!" They were both laughing now. The servants looked in and saw the queen, and bless them, they tried not to join in, to no avail. After a few minutes, they calmed. Hiccup leaned back in the tub and Elsa rinsed his hair. Running her fingers through it getting all the soap out. He straightened again as his thoughts turned -racy.

"Elsa -are you, -is this, -proper?" Sure, they had witnesses. But he was pretty sure a line had been crossed. She bit her lip.

"Maybe? I, I'm sorry Hiccup. I was told you were here and...I, I needed to see you." Her face turned red. Was she embarrassed? "At any rate, Hiccup, I think with what has happened...We can, -dispense with most of the formalities?" Formalities? What was she- Oh! -ooohhh-

"Ahhh, Elsa I, We -uhhh We still have ummm, things to talk about, and discuss!" He didn't mind the idea at all. But this was a little too quick for him. She pulled back a little. Traces of hurt showing in her eyes and face.

"Hiccup? Do you want to marry me? Do you...do you not -want me?" Oh shit! That was not what he meant! He took her hands in his. She resisted a little.

"Elsa no! I, I want you in the worst way! But, but this is new to you and I, I think you -we should take our time with this." Some of the hurt left. "Elsa, I want you to be comfortable with this. I, I want it to be right for, -for both of us." She looked at him. it seemed the hurt had dissipated. A small smile brightened her face. Gods! She was beautiful. It was all he could do to resist dragging her in the tub with him, and...yeah...

Elsa rose. "Get out!" It sounded half-commanding. She asked the servants for towels. She was handed a stack dutifully. He pushed himself up on the edge of the tub. A towel was placed on the chair for him to sit on, another on the floor. He heard a sharp intake of air. He stopped. Getting out meant that he would reveal his -stump to her. He was fine with it by now. But this seemed, -wrong somehow. Too, -intimate? No one ever saw him like this, except those closest to him. He steeled himself. This was one of those things that had to happen. For them to -move forward.

He pushed off again onto the chair then swung his legs around. A towel was thrown over his head, another -thankfully in his lap. He felt her hands rubbing his head, drying his hair. Then they moved to his neck and shoulders. They stopped. She then came around and knelt down in front of him. Taking the cloth on his lap, she continued toweling him dry. He watched her face. She was completely focused on her task. He was slightly proud of her. Had their roles been reversed...yeah...

She continued across his chest to his stomach. She avoided the - tender parts, and worked his right leg. When she moved to his left she stopped. She inhaled sharply. He continued to watch her face. She didn't blanch, she looked -curious. He was pretty sure she had never seen a man mostly naked before, but he was positive she had never saw anything like this. She toweled it off gently. Tracing the scars with her eyes first, then her fingers. She set the towel on her lap and took his leg in her hands. She turned it one way, then the other. The feel of her soft hands on his skin sent his blood racing to places he didn't need it to. He shifted a little. She looked up at him, and it seemed suddenly she caught on to what exactly she was doing.

"OH! Hiccup! I, I'm..." She looked away, shaking her head. He leaned forward and kissed her hair.

"It's alright Elsa! It's just, -nobody ever really sees me like, -this." He gestured to the stump.

"How, how did it, -happen? W, what caused you to lose it?" She asked earnestly.

"Wh, when I was fifteen, dragons raided our villages. They were and had been our sworn enemies for generations. They would take livestock, and carry it off. Burning houses and farms in their wake." She gasped. "I managed to find the reason behind this -behavior. It was another dragon, larger than any one we had ever seen. It could have sat on your castle and squashed it!" Elsas' mouth formed an O. "It controlled the other dragons. It sent them out for food for her. We named her the Red Death after, because of her coloration. With the help of our, -friends, I slayed the beast! It was in that battle, I lost my foot. I, I don't remember much. I took a blow...then...Falling and flames. I woke up a week later, and...well. But our lives were changed for the better for it!"

"So young! And so...so brave!" Hiccup! Th, that's amazing!" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"I, I was just...trying to save my tribe..." She was looking upon him with awe. She rose up on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him. It started out as chaste, but she tilted her head after a moment, and opened her mouth slightly. Her soft hands found his chest, and the back of his neck. Fingers threading through his hair. Their lips sliding against each others'. Tasting each other. His left hand rose up to the back of her head, his right the small of her back. He pulled her to him, Gods! he wanted her.

They separated with an audible smack. She was breathing heavily. She brought a hand to her mouth, testing her bruised lips. He fared little better. His breath was ragged. The fog of passion slowly receded from his mind. Her eyes roamed from his face to where her hand was on his chest. They grew wide as she noticed his scars. He had a few of them by now. Some from battle with two-legged beasts, some from winged ones. There were more on his back. She took a finger and traced one, then another. Her gentle touch only re-fanned the flames that had begun only now to subside. He drew in a breath and grabbed her hand as she was tracing one that went from his lower ribcage to his navel.

"Elsa, -I..." It was all he could get out. Her eyes traveled to his face again, and his mind went blank. She was studying his face, taking in every detail. She tilted her head slightly and bit her lip. He brought her hand up and kissed it lightly. A small smile formed on her lips. She seemed to read his mind. She looked to the side, and picked up his prosthetic.

Elsa turned it over in her hands. This was a design he used when traveling. It was plain, with no ornate carvings like the one he wore all the time at home. This one did have something extra...

"Aaah, careful..." He said gently. Her eyes snapped to him, a questioning look on her face. "-this one has a little surprise!" He took it from her. Moving a small lever that was invisible while wearing it, there was a click. An eight inch blade sprung from the bottom, and locked in place. She jumped in surprise. Then her eyes widened again. He handed the foot back to her. She continued her examination.

"Sometimes, -you can't be too careful." He told her. She tested the blade. Turning it over in her hands once more. Trying to figure out how it all worked. Her face was a mixture of awe and concentration. He fell in love with her again.

She set his foot aside. Picking up a cloth, she took it and ran it over his leg. She was testing the dampness of his skin. "-Hiccup?" She looked at him, then turned away frowning. Her expression softened as she looked upon him again.

"-Does, -does it hurt?" It was an honest question, there was only curiosity in her eyes.

"Sometimes, when I run or stand too much. Sometimes when the weather changes. And sometimes, I can feel my foot itching..." A look of surprise came over her face. "That's...strange..." She frowned as if in thought.

"Gobber says he can feel his hand stinging sometimes, along with his foot. And he is much older than I. I, I guess it's something I'll have to live with."

"Gobber? Who is Gobber?" She asked. There was still so much to talk about...

"He's the village blacksmith. I was apprenticed to him when I was young. He was also my fathers' best friend." She nodded. She then looked at him. He could still see questions she wanted to ask, but their time was growing short. She carefully handed him his foot.

"Hiccup, I..." She rose to her feet. "-I should be going. I, -have to get ready as well..." She glanced quickly at the tub, then back to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and curled a corner of his mouth. She instantly turned three sheets of red. He could swear her hair tinged red as well.

"I, I _really_ should be. going, -now! I, yes...The ahmmm, servants will -see you to my room! I, I mean the -dining room! Yes, so..." She was backing out of the room. Her hands were fidgeting. He spun on the chair, following her exit. She bumped into the door. She dipped to him nervously. She spun on her heels and went through the doorway. He could hear her footsteps receding quickly. He remembered something.

"Elsa? There's a package from Valdor on the bed." He heard a few footsteps, a pause, then more. She called to him.

"Thank, thank you Hiccup! I'll -I'll see you in a little while!" More footsteps, then the door opening and then slamming shut. He chuckled, he enjoyed that a little too much.

oooo0000oooo

He managed to take a short nap before the servant came to fetch him. He followed Kirvil down a flight of stairs, and through another hallway. Kristoffs' hints were helpful, but he was sure he would be lost in no time by himself. He appraised his clothing again. It was basically what he wore to lunch the other day. Only a white waistcoat was added, with gold buttons and trimming. They had also found a reasonable form of animal skin cloak. It was black not brown, and nearly the same length, but it was lighter in construction. More for show than anything he thought. He was finished off with a pair of knee-high black boots...well...

He was handed off at a set of doors to a portly man in an impeccable staff uniform. He bowed deeply. "Good evening My Lord! I am Kai, Court Chamberlain. Pray tell me, by what title would you like me to announce you as?" Hiccup was annoyed. Such a waste of time! He could think of a couple, but the man was only doing his job. He decided on something short. Kai bowed again, and opened the doors and announced him.

Hiccup strode purposefully and stopped five steps into the room. It was a medium-sized gathering on his quick assessment. Anna and Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene. He recognized the council members. They looked slightly nervous. The others must be foreign dignitaries and local noble persons. They all at once bowed. He bowed in return. He walked up to what he assumed was his chair. Anna smiled at him brightly. He wasn't sure about what he was to do next. His eyes flitted from Anna to his chair. She nodded slightly, and everyone took their seats as he did. He sighed to himself, so far, so good. He had been observing, but he was sure he had missed -things.

He was seated next to Rapunzel, thankfully. She immediately engaged him. He asked her discreetly what was expected of him, and she happily filled him in. He was very grateful. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of foreigners. Anna was seated across from them. They made light conversation until the Queen was announced.

He stood and stepped around his chair. He was floored. Her hair was piled on top of her head, highlighted with ice. She wore a light blue gown with lace at the top. Her shoulders were bare. She had lacy sleeves from the middle of her arm to her wrists. A gossamer train followed her. She seemed as stricken as he was, for she stopped for the slightest of moments. She bowed, and walked up to him briskly. She offered her hand. He bowed and kissed it. She told him in a low voice. "You look amazing!"

"Not nearly as good as you!" He told her. A small blush crept up her face. She smiled and bit her lip. He led her to her chair, and pushed it in when she sat. Rapunzel gave him a wink when he took his chair. Elsa stood and made a short speech, welcoming everyone and introduced him and some of the other guests. She then bade them enjoy the meal. The food was brought out, and everyone tucked in to their food.

They made conversation while eating. He could barely keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful! She Seemed to have a hard time as well. About halfway through the meal, Anna asked.

"So Hiccup? Did you enjoy your bath?" She blinked her eyes innocently. But he was beginning to figure her out. Some teasing was about to be had. Who was he to deny a foreign Princess? A small smile curled the corner of his mouth. He glanced quickly at Elsa, he was about to reply. He found out something new about the Queen in that instant...She had incredible aim.

Her foot contacted just the right spot above his prosthetic. He stifled a yelp of surprise. And fought to not reach down and rub the pain away. He glared at her. She glared right back, only her eyes had a dark-bluish glow to them. Dangerous, he thought. He grumbled. Anna just laughed. After an hour, everyone had slowed or stopped eating. Elsa stood and bid them all a goodnight and safe travels, for many of them would be leaving tomorrow. She took Hiccups' arm, and then they and the other two couples filed out of the room.

Elsa led them to the parlor they had been in earlier. They all sat, and struck up conversation about their time in the kingdom, with some mild teasing directed at Hiccup and Elsa. He unconsciously rubbed his leg, playfully glaring at her. She just smiled and bit her lip. Looking at him apologetically.

When the conversation slowed, Elsa stood. "Anna, I have something for you." Annas' eyes grew wide. Elsa handed her the package Valdor had given him.

"This is for you helping me, and learning about running the kingdom. And...for, for everything." Anna greedily opened the package, revealing a star sapphire the size of a robins' egg. It was mounted in silver, with a medium silver chain. She gasped and held it to Kristoff to put it on her.

"Oh Elsa I, I love it! Where ever did you get this?"

"I had commissioned it from Valdor the Smith, but as I understand it, Hiccup made it." She told her. Elsa inspected it for the first time herself, and although it was not fine and intricate, Its' simplicity was what made it beautiful. And it came from Hiccups' hands.

"Oh Hiccup! It's, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Anna immediately attacked with a ferocious hug.

"It's Ahhh, Anna...I, you're welcome."

Elsa sat down next to him. She snaked her arms around his waist and leaned into him. Their conversation turned to ships and boats and traveling. Soon, the other two stood up, and said their good-nights. Rapunzel used a rather threatening tone about coming to see them off. He was planning to come anyway. Anna shot him a suggestive look before closing the door behind her.

It was the signal Elsa was waiting for, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She then nuzzled along his jaw, and kissed his ear. He turned in, and did the same to her. He brought his hands around to her sides, moving in circles from under her arms to around her sides, to her back. He then worked in the opposite direction. Kissing her along her jaw, around her chin to her other ear, Sucking the lobe into his mouth. She shuddered. He then kissed the soft skin just below her ear. Working his way down her neck, kissing, nipping, licking. She gasped as he found his way to the top of her shoulder. Her perfume and her scent was fuel for the fire that was burning within him.

She brought a hand up to his chest, not pushing him away exactly, but applying gentle pressure. It brought him back to his senses. He should not push too far. He applied a few more kisses to her neck, Finishing with a long, open-mouthed kiss on her lips. Taking his courage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and flicked hers. Inviting her to come and play.

They separated with a loud smack. She was looking down, panting. It took her a bit to look him in the face. Her face was flushed, her eyes had lost half of their blueness, replaced by the black of her irises. She leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder, her nose burying in his neck.

"Hiccup, I...I" She never finished her sentence. She was trying to steady her breathing, and having a hard time.

She pulled back, looking at his face. That look he was starting to get used to. Her face had regained some of its normal color as well as her eyes. Her blue, blue eyes. He would be happy to just get lost in them for the rest of his days, Gods willing. She brought her hands up and caressed his face. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of her soft hands on his skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Her hands found their way to the back of his head. She pulled him towards her, leaning back as she did. As soon as she was against the back of the couch, her lips were devouring his. Opening her mouth, inviting his tongue to dance. And dance they did. Teasing and probing. Sliding along each others'.

He brought his right hand and snaked it around her shoulders and neck to anchor himself. He brought his other around and traced a path with his palm. From around her back, along her sides, down past her hip to her thigh. He then traced a slow, languorous path back up. As he crossed her thigh, she moaned into his mouth. He brought his hand across her stomach to her chest, stopping below her breast. He paused a moment, then moved his hand around to her back, and pulled her to him. He broke their kiss to plant more on her nose, her cheek, along her jaw, And then down her neck. She was breathing heavily. When he reached the point where her neck met her shoulders, she whimpered. He kissed his way to the end of her shoulder, then back. As he was paying attention to her collarbone, her breaths came out in gasps. When he reached her neck again, her hands came up, and this time, she did push him away.

He lifted slightly away from her, letting her compose herself. Her face was completely flushed. Her eyes black. There was a fire there, slowly dying. He reached around and down, pulling her to sit across his lap. She was as a rag-doll. She leaned against him. Her head resting on his shoulder. It took her longer to steady her breathing. When she did, her voice came out almost as a whisper.

"That was, wow! I, -I never knew, I never -guessed that kissing, kissing someone, -could be...like _THAT!_ " He chuckled.

"Only with the right partner..." She punched him weakly in the gut. He could feel her smile though. "Hey! No more further injuries to your future...king!" She laughed a breathy laugh. She put a hand on his shoulder, and traced a path to his hand, intertwining their fingers. She placed a quick kiss to his neck. After another minute, she spoke.

"Hiccup, I, -we..." She was -searching..."There's so much more -we need to, -talk about. Will, will you -stay?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Not, not -tonight, I..." This was a serious moment. "I, I have to get back...But I'll see you tomorrow? yeah? I'll come for breakfast, and spend the morning with you!" She seemed to deflate a little.

"But you will have to...go, -go -home eventually? Right?" He still wasn't sure...

"Well, my plan was to leave after the festival...before, before all -this. Now, I...I don't _WANT_ to, but yes, I guess I'll -have. to..." He thought for a moment. "I'm guessing I can go another week, maybe two...Otherwise, I'll have to take you along, so you can freeze my mother...just before she kills me." She laughed softly.

"Do you, do you think she will, -like me?"

"I'm sure she will Elsa." They sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying each others' touch.

"Hiccup? I, -I love you..." She squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Elsa..." He hugged her tightly. After a few more moments, she raised her head looking for the clock.

"I, I should go..." She stood up somewhat unsteadily. She smoothed her dress, and took a couple of steps. He stood up, and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, an pulled her to him. She stiffened a little. He planted sweet small kisses to her ear and neck. Her knees seemed to buckle a little.

"Hiccup!" It came out as a breath. Her hands came up over his arms to his hands. She relished this last, small gesture, then unwrapped his arms from her. She drew in a breath, steadying herself. She turned around and took his hands in hers. She took a step towards him. Raising up on her toes, she planted a chaste, but lingering kiss on his lips. They made their way to the door, then out.

They walked hand in hand through the castle towards the door. When they got there, they turned to each other. They hugged for more than a few moments. "I love you Elsa..." "I love you, Hiccup..." He took her right hand in his, kissed the back of it, and placed it over his heart. She took his left, caressing the back with her cheek, and kissed it. They parted without another word.

oooo0000oooo

They sat on a high cliff, on a point of rock they found a day after they arrived. The sea on one side, the fjord on the other. The moon was out tonight casting its cool light over the world. They watched the surface of the water, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His thoughts were interrupted by a draconic growl and a huff. Toothless had obviously worried when he hadn't arrived by sunset. Jumping and wiggling his happiness, until he sniffed Hiccup. The dragon caught the scent of a female he was familiar with. The scent of her, anyway. Also another scent he was familiar with, heat. Toothless was indignant for a while, until Hiccup got out the flying gear and started saddling him. A belly full of fish, and a high roost to digest it on soothed him. But only just, it seemed.

His thoughts wandered through the day that had been. Staring at her power and beauty was intoxicating. Then the sign. He had been through this forwards and backwards, and still couldn't make any sense of it. He came to two possibilities. One, was that he and Elsa had some sort of task to perform together. That he didn't mind, for as long as he was with her, he knew he could go through with...whatever it was.

The second, the one he didn't prefer, was that they would not be together at all. Or, at least were destined to spend some time apart. Those thoughts caused the bottom of his stomach to drop out. He was already trying to come to grips with leaving Arendelle, and her. The thought of being without her hurt. He knew he had to go. They both did. It didn't make it any easier.

And then in the bath! Gods! He was a little proud of himself for staying in control. But, he admitted, it was only by the smallest of threads. Her touch had started a fire within him. And her curiosity found something deeper. They had talked. They had shared -something. It brought them closer to that point where it would all come together. The end result would be sweeter than all the honey in Midgard.

Then dinner, and...after. Especially their -alone time. He thought he might have pressed too far but, he let her set the pace for the most part. But her scent, her softness. It was enough to send his thoughts towards the more -racy aspects of their relationship. He chided himself. he shouldn't think of those things...just yet... They had talked. Talked about -leaving. And -well, he was back where he started...

He sighed, He made up his mind to not worry too much about what _MIGHT_ happen. Make plans, yes. Allow for the unforeseen, certainly. But to worry excessively over things that haven't even happened yet was a fools' errand. Toothless crooned at this point, seeming to give his assent. He chuckled, and ran his hands over the dragons' head and jaw.

"Thanks, Bud, for, for being there..." Toothless huffed and shook his head once.

He looked out over the water again, then at the moon. He had to get back if he was to get any sleep. He got up and stretched. Toothless did the same, sensing it was time to go. They made one circuit of their quick patrol route, then headed for the cave. Toothless lit the fire, then settled down next to it. Hiccup removed his gear, the sat down by his side. Thankfully sleep came quickly...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Elsa stood at the window, staring out at the courtyard. A jumble of thoughts passing through her mind. She had gotten up on time, and had come to her office to go over a few small items before breakfast. As soon as she started reading, she couldn't concentrate. She was a little sad. Her cousin was leaving today, and she still had so many questions.

Anna was here to help with some of those questions. She and Kristoff had been together for a few years now. But they had not taken that next big step. These were the questions she needed help with. The fluttery feelings she would get when they held hands or kissed were getting stronger. Indeed, the mere thought of him would send her insides south.

And bath time didn't help. She just wanted to tease him a little, but her curiosity got the better of her. She was slightly ashamed of herself. He had already voiced his discomfort. And with what had happened, she made him more so. She should apologize, and try to make it up to him, somehow. The sight of his scars and his missing foot shocked her at first. It seemed each scar had a story. And she wanted to find and hear them all.

This led her to one of her main questions, - _why him?_ She had been approached by a few men, and had offers from many more. Men more clean cut, with impeccable family lines, and noble deeds. But Hiccup was none of that. Not in a bad way in any sense. He was unassuming, humble, and honest. He didn't carry himself with an air of superiority. He cared about his people. And he loved children. Simple, and that's when it dawned on her. Just like Annas' necklace...his simplicity made him beautiful in her eyes...

"Hiccup..." She sighed. She would see him again at breakfast. She had her schedule cleared for the morning to see Rapunzel and Eugene off. She hoped they could spend more time together. They had shared so much over the past week. She felt as though she was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall. It was going to happen -and soon- she thought. The idea of falling frightened her, but landing in his arms would make it worthwhile. Hmmm...

She had to stop! The thought of being in his arms...She had to focus! Get this little bit of work done, then get ready for breakfast. Then he would be here, and -they could- be, -together...

oooo0000oooo

She decided not to change. She had her hair fixed into a simple braid, then walked to the dining room. Everyone was waiting when she arrived. It was a small gathering. Just Hiccup, her family, and her council. She walked right up to him, dipping lower than she had to. She offered her hand. "My Lord..." She said. He kissed it gently, as if it would break. He looked her in the eye. One corner of his mouth curled. "My Lady." There was light in his eyes. She could not say of what. She had not seen it as of yet. She thought she would like to find out. She took stock of his clothes. He was wearing one of his long-sleeved green tunics. This one had gold embroidery near the cuffs. Heavy brown pants, which were topped with a red sash. A buckle of curious design at the middle. One knee-high boot, and the animal skin cloak. She assumed this would be more like the clothing he wore at home every day. She though she might have him a circlet made...Maybe she would ask him first.

She welcomed everyone, then sat down to eat. Hiccup was immediately engaged by the general, and two other council members. The conversation didn't seem angry, or even agitated. It seemed at least they were getting along. But his attention wasn't. on. -her. Elsa took some eggs on her plate, along with those heavenly melt-in -your-mouth biscuits. She talked with Anna and Rapunzel keeping to girl talk and gardening.

She did manage to steal a few glances at him. The way he engaged each person, directly, with purpose and focus...The way he accepted an agreement or statement, just a single, firm nod of his head. He must be a good chief, she thought. Dealing with each person so precisely and honestly. Getting straight to the point. Seeing him in this light made her heart burst with pride. Oh yes, she fell in love with him again.

His talk with the councilors had come to its' end before she realized. She was looking at him with fondness. He held her gaze for a few moments. His mouth formed into that half-smile she was beginning to love. The one that made her warm inside. He made as though he was brushing crumbs off his lap, and cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly. She reached out under the table. They brushed fingertips, just as Anna cleared her throat. Very loudly. They both glared at her. Anna just smiled. Rapunzel was straightening her napkin in her lap, and elbowed Hiccup in the ribs. The poor guy! She would have to make that up to him. Kristoff and Eugene rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

When everyone had stopped eating, she nodded at Hiccup. He rose and pulled her chair out for her. He then bowed and offered his arm. They accepted the respect of the guests, and left. She swore she could hear giggling coming from the room. Anna would get hers...Rapunzel was another matter. They strode down the hallway a bit, until he stopped and turned to face her.

"Elsa? I, I want to apologize for dismissing your council yesterday. I...I overstepped, and -I'm sorry!" He was looking at his feet, well...foot. She put a hand on his arm.

"Hiccup! That's quite alright! I was -not pleased with them myself!" She said.

"I, I try not to let my emotions -take control -in situations like that, I'm -I'm sorry..." She took his chin in her fingers. Bringing his gaze to her.

"Hiccup! It's OK...They should be grateful! Getting dressed-down by you I think is preferable to getting frozen by me!" A small smile curled her lip. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's RIGHT! Because NOBODY messes with MY girl!" He pecked her on the lips. A smile flashed across his face. She could feel her cheeks heat. She brought a hand to her mouth. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand down.

"Don't..." He said. She tilted her head. She didn't quite understand. "You do that much too often for my liking..."

"Wh, what's that Hiccup?" She was truly curious.

"C, -cover up your smile...I, I love your smile..." A blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. He kissed her hand. She smiled, but had to bite her lip to keep it from splitting her face in two.

"Especially THAT one!" He said. Aaand, she was done. She rose up on her toes and kissed him, long but chaste. She settled back on her feet. She brought his hand up, and caressed it with her cheek. "I love you." She told him.

"And I love you, Elsa." She gazed upon his face. She felt so warm inside. After a moment she remembered her schedule.

"Hiccup? Would you...would you walk, with me a bit? I have some spare time..." She hoped he would accept. She still owed him a tour after all.

"Aaahh, actually, I have business here this morning, Elsa. Yes! aaa ahmmm, a talk today...with, with the council, -and...ummm, yeah..." _What ever could this be about?_ She wondered. He did say he would talk to the council. She would hear about it later. For now they walked to her office. They said their goodbyes, and parted company.

Elsa sat at her desk finishing the paperwork from earlier. Madame Gertrude came in with a few issues, and asked after Hiccups' room. She bid her to keep it for him, and asked for a plain chair to be put next to the tub. Maybe she would ask about having a handrail or something installed to help Hiccup get in and out if the tub. She blushed a little. Using the words Hiccup and tub in the same sentence brought the fluttery feelings back. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself...But still...

oooo0000oooo

An hour later, she was making her way down to the palace doors. They would walk down to the harbor where Rapunzels' ship was docked. It was what she wanted. It would give her a chance to say goodbye to her friends here. She and Eugene were quite popular with her people. It would also give her and Hiccup a chance to see and be seen by the people. Catarin had stopped by as she was getting dressed and assured Elsa that all was ready. She had also covered a few points of her schedule for the rest of the day. When asked about the council meeting, she only said that Lord Haddock apologized to them. And had presented the council with letters of credence. Proving he was who he said he was. It made her feel good about trusting him. She again felt a warm tingling inside.

She turned a corner, and the procession was there. Her council members in the back, then Eugene and Rapunzel, Anna and Kristoff, and finally Hiccup. He brightened when her saw her, but then crossed his arms and gave her a flat look. Upon reaching him, He spoke in a low voice.

"I have been waiting for you for _HOURS!_ " He glared at her, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah..." She said nonchalantly, "-But I'm worth it, aren't I?" She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes playfully. A corner of his mouth curled. He pecked her on the nose.

"You're DAMN RIGHT you are!" He winked. A laugh exploded from her mouth unbidden. She brought her hand up, but he cocked an eyebrow at her in mock-warning. She took his arm and rubbed it affectionately, and patted his hand.

The doors opened, and a great cheer went up. She could feel Hiccup tense a little. She gave a small squeeze to his arm. They walked out and stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the courtyard. Kristoff and Anna moved up on their right, Rapunzel and Eugene on their left. They stood and waved. She heard her name, and Hiccups' too. Some people were waving small flags. It looked like an even mix of Arendellian, and Coronian. A group of young girls came up to the bottom of the steps, and offered flowers. She and the other two accepted them graciously. As she walked back up, she saw Hiccup beaming at her. They stood and waved for another minute, then made their way down.

They walked through the square. People were lining the way, cheering and shouting. They were nearly to the docks, when a little girl came running out. She was wearing a light blue dress. It looked surprisingly close to the one she herself was wearing. Her blonde pigtails were bouncing as she ran. She held a single pink rose. She stopped in front of them, and gave a wobbly curtsy.

"Queen Elsa! Sir Hiccup!" They bowed. Elsa looked at Hiccup. He just shrugged his shoulders, and knelt down to pick her up. Elsa noted the girls mother, and held a hand up. Hiccup lifted her all the way up over his head. The little one gave a squeal of delight. He then settled her on his hip.

"Lady Kirsten! How good to see you!" He said. The little girl giggled.

"I wanted to thank you for my new dress!" She said brightly.

"It's VERY pretty! Is, is that for me?" Elsa indicated the flower.

"No...It's for, Princess Rapunzel..." She had not thought this through.

"Well then!" Hiccup said. "Princess Rapunzel! May I present the Lady Kirsten, of Arendelle!" Kirsten giggled again. She held the rose out to her.

"Lady Kirsten! Thank you! I'm happy to meet you! May I present my husband, Prince Eugene of Corona!" Eugene took the girls' hand, and kissed it. She was beside herself. She looked to Rapunzel.

"When are you coming back?"

"In a few months' time little one. And when I do I, Princess Anna, and the Queen shall have you over for tea!" Kirstens' eyes went wide.

"Oh! Thank you! thank you Princess!" She reached for Rapunzel. Hiccup handed her off, somewhat reluctantly she thought. Seeing him again with the little girl made her chest clench. Rapunzel put her down. She curtsied to them all. Hiccup knelt down and took Kirstens' hand. She couldn't hear what he said to her. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck. She then skipped away back to her mother.

She watched Hiccup for a moment as he followed her with his gaze. He seemed wistful. He stood and faced her. Her heart went out to him. There was a longing in his eyes. She made a decision in that moment. Then she stopped, and huffed at herself. The thought of having children just a mere three weeks ago was -unpleasant. Now, it was one more thing she wanted to share with Hiccup Haddock...

They reached the dock and she and Hiccup took their place at the end of the line. Rapunzel and Eugene were sharing hugs and handshakes. Saying goodbye to their friends here. She still had questions. Perhaps she could send messages to her. As the couple got closer, she grew sadder. She felt a hand slide into hers, squeezing gently. She looked up and Hiccup was looking at her. A smile on his face.

"Don't worry," He said gently. "They'll be back." She nodded, and leaned against him lightly. She was glad he was here.

The time came. Rapunzel was standing in front of her. She curtsied as was proper, They then threw their arms around each other.

"Goodbye Elsa! I hope you two find your happiness!"

"Thank you! I'm sure we will, but I, I still have so many, -questions! So, so much I -don't know..." That was an understatement. Relationships, men in general, and how this was supposed to -work, between two royals...

"It will be alright Elsa, you'll figure it out. Hiccup is -experienced. The two of you will find your way. Just -take your time, get to know each other. It will happen on its' own." Elsa was pretty sure she was right. It was the 'getting there' that was the problem. She hugged Rapunzel fiercely.

"I'll be back before you know it!" She smiled, And Elsa returned. They held hands for a moment then Rapunzel turned to Hiccup. She curtsied and offered her hand.

"Goodbye Lord Haddock! It was SO good to meet you!" What's this? She's -teasing him? Oh Lord!

"Aaahhh, -Yes Rapunzel! I, it was good to meet you as well! and ummm -Thank, thank you! -for, -listening." He wasn't sure what was going on, she wasn't either.

"I DO hope you will come and see us before you head North! Elsas' Aunt and Uncle will want to speak to you, I'm sure!" He shifted his weight nervously.

"Ah, Yes! That was the plan! If, if Elsa doesn't keep me here too long." The poor man! He looked like a cornered animal. She had the advantage of knowing Rapunzel all her life, he did not...She curtsied to him gracefully, then took a couple of steps toward the ship. She then turned back to him...

"Oh! -and Hiccup? DO take good care of my cousins! For it would be a SHAME to have you FLAYED upon your arrival..." She tipped her head, then turned and walked towards the gangplank. Hiccup looked completely mortified. While she was fighting tooth and nail not to laugh. Eugene had stepped in front of him by now.

"She...she's kidding? -Right?" Eugene just shrugged his shoulders, tipping his head to the side. He bowed to him, and shook his hand.

"So long Hiccup! I wish you two the best of luck!" He clapped him on the shoulder heartily.

"Thank you Eugene! It was good meeting you. Your, -wife...Rapunzel, she, -she's...You're a lucky man Eugene! I'm very fond of her..." A blush crept up Hiccups' neck. It was so cute.

"Thank you Hiccup, I do consider myself very lucky indeed! I'll see you in a couple of weeks then?" He asked.

"Ummm yeah! Sure!" Hiccup frowned, and she thought he even glared at Eugene for a split-second. Hmmm, she would have to ask about that...Eugene was almost to the gangplank, when he turned around.

"Oh! And Hiccup? Don't worry! I'll personally make sure all the flaying knives in our kingdom are dulled!" Eugene bowed with a flourish. Then he straightened, then smiled and waved.

"Not Helping! Smart Guy!" Was Hiccups' sarcastic reply. Anna burst out in laughter. And Elsa lost her battle, for she started laughing too. Hiccup stood there for a moment, watching the sailors spring into action. He leaned over to her slightly, lowering his voice.

"She _was_ kidding? -Right?" Elsa chuckled, swatting him on the arm.

"Don't be silly Hiccup! She loves you!" Indeed, the talks she'd had after meeting him were positive. Rapunzel had gauged him as a truly kind soul. There was darkness there, but it was receding. Being replaced by light. She was warmed both by the thought that he got along well with her family, more than well actually, and the light she spoke of was love.

The gangplank was raised, ropes were untied. Men in two boats pulled at their oars. Soon the ship started to slowly back out of its' berth. Elsa felt a small sadness creep in with every foot the ship moved. She hugged Hiccups' arm to her. She felt their palms meet. Her fingers intertwining with his. He squeezed her hand gently. She looked up, and there was that smile. Her sadness lifted a little. His eyes were shining.

"It'll be alright." He said to her softly. He kissed her forehead. Bringing his hand up, he patted hers on his arm, and rubbed small circles on the back of it. She turned her head back towards the water and rested it on his shoulder. Yes, her cousin was leaving. Along with her unanswered questions. But it also meant that she and Hiccup would be able to -explore their relationship without a large amount of foreigners about. Her sadness lifted more. She squeezed his arm. Yes, she thought, it _would_ be alright.

They stayed until the ship had been turned. Eugene and Rapunzel disappeared below the deck. The sails were unfurled, and their ship slowly made its' way out of the harbor. They turned and started walking back to the castle. Kai came up to them and bowed respectfully.

"My Queen? Would you like me to send for a carriage for you?"

"No Kai, but thank you just the same." He bowed. She still had meetings to attend, and paperwork to do. But spending time with Hiccup was the one thing she wanted to do right now. They walked back towards the castle. The crowds had dispersed a little. They took their time greeting her subjects, engaging a few in light conversation.

When they made it back to the palace, they continued to walk arm in arm until reaching Hiccups' room. He turned and faced her. He looked upon her face, as if drinking her in. he brought a hand up and caressed her cheek with a finger. She was pretty sure he didn't want to say goodbye either. But there was work to be done, and meetings to be had...Which reminded her.

"Hiccup? What did you speak to my council about?" No one had told her anything -really -yet.

"Yeah, umm you see, -about that, I -ahhh -you'll -you will find out soon enough!" He was blushing. What could it be? And why wouldn't, or -couldn't? He tell her? She trusted him. But it bothered her just the same.

"Will you, come to dinner -tonight?" He seemed to think about it for just a moment.

"Of course." He replied. The fluttery feelings came back. She hoped the would be a repeat of last nights' -activities. Maybe she could even the score on the bath incident. Maybe that would be -hoping? -Too much? They had to be careful. Maybe Anna could give her some ideas.

She cast a glance down the hallway. He seemed to understand, for he glanced the opposite way. Satisfied, she placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating strongly. Her hands traveled up over his shoulders and around his neck. She felt his hands on her waist. They then curled around her back. Her legs turned to jelly as he pulled her flush with him. She could feel his strength through the fabric that separated them. Her own heart picked up its' pace in anticipation. He tilted his head just so, and she matched him. Their lips met, her mind went blank.

She could only feel. His lips sliding against her own. His mouth opened, and she accepted without hesitation. Their tongues slid against each others' in a delicate dance. He withdrew much too soon for her. She pulled him against her harder. But he resisted slightly. It was not what she wanted, but she realized they were not completely alone. She broke the kiss, and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, his breathing slightly heavy. She felt him kiss her hair. They stood there for a moment while she floated back to the ground.

She took a half-step back, and gathered his hands from around her back. She looked at him and there was that smile. She shook her head.

"What? What is it Elsa?" He sounded concerned.

"That smile! That one is _my_ favorite!" He turned his head slightly, then remembered their earlier exchange. -And there it was again! She felt there was only one thing appropriate to do. She raised up on her toes and placed a quick kiss on it. It didn't go away. She frowned.

"What? What are you doing?" He half-chuckled.

"That smile! It, it makes me, -think things..." _Things...like kicking the door down, dragging him into that room, and..._ She could feel her face heat.

"I, I was trying to remove it!" She smiled coyly at him.

"Well, you're going about it the wrong way! Besides, I don't think a whole herd of Yaks could remove this smile!" He told her, smiling at her warmly.

"It won't stop me from trying!" She said, defiant. His smile widened. He released her hands, only to take her left hand in his, And she took his right hand in hers. He kissed the back of her hand, and placed it over his heart. "I love you." He said. She took his hand, and caressed the back with her cheek. She kissed it. "And I love you, Hiccup!" One more brief kiss, and they separated. He went into his room, she walked to her own. Yes! She thought, they would be alright!

oooo0000oooo

The rest of the day went well. She had meetings with four ambassadors before they left for their homes. She had met with her minister of finance over some draft agreements. And signed more than a dozen royal appointments. Anna had not been with her. She was spending time with Kristoff, as he was leaving in two days. She was tired, but there was still one more meeting before she was done.

The council filed in and sat down. The festival cleanup was going according to schedule. Everything would be back to normal in a couple of days. All accounts had been settled with the visitors. No reports from the ships that were sent out. And no major disturbances had been reported. No issues within the castle or the palace. A few points were gone over on the queens' schedule for the next day or so. Everything appeared normal, but she couldn't help but notice a few glances stolen between Catarin and the general. Indeed all the council members had given somewhat stunted reports. Either in speech, or otherwise. She didn't ponder it too much. Her mind was on later this evening...

She had thought they were done, and was about to dismiss them when the general stood.

"Your Highness! There is one more matter to discuss!" She groaned to herself, She just wanted to relax before...

"The council has received an official offer for your hand! And after careful consideration, we have accepted the terms. The union would be beneficial to both our countries. Which includes a favorable exchange rate, and a base if you will, for exploration. To expand our knowledge of the known world."Her stomach dropped to the floor.

"W-what?" Was all she could get out. They had talked about this...discussed it. This can't be happening!

"Your Highness, it has been far too long. The kingdom needs an heir. You need to continue your bloodline. To ensure the stability of the realm." He said. She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"General, we have discussed this. Indeed! I have talked about this with you all. I will give my all for my kingdom, and my people. To the last! But I WILL reserve my right to choose." She swallowed. That lump would not leave. She could feel the corner of her eyes stinging. She had to muster all of her will to keep her powers in check. It was working so far...

"My Queen, please! We have been patient, but this will be VERY helpful for the kingdom. We will get timber, gems, and ore! We will be able to mount expeditions! Chart the farthest reaches of the northern oceans. We will be the envy of all the kingdoms in the region!" She thought about it. He made it sound good, but no. She couldn't...she wouldn't!

"Do you accept these terms?" The general raised an eyebrow at her. He was waiting for her answer. Had they not been watching? Surely, they were there the other day when...THAT happened. They had been discreet, but they had to have noticed...NO! She wouldn't! She was not willing to give her hand nor anything else to anyone that wasn't Hiccup!

"NO!" She said resoundingly. "I do NOT accept!" She felt a small relief. She had made her choice. She did not regret it. She was sure it was the right one.

"Are you, -quite sure? My Queen?" There was that eyebrow again! And was, -was that a glint, in his eye? She nodded firmly, taking a page from Hiccups' exchange with him this morning. It was all she could manage around the constriction in her throat that refused to leave.

He sighed. Resigned, "Very well, Your Highness! I shall inform Lord Haddock myself. I'm sure he will be VERY disappointed..." The bottom dropped out of her world.

"Wait, WHAT!" She looked quickly around the room. She saw smiles on their faces. Catarins' eyes seemed over-bright. She began to piece it all together. The general bowed respectfully.

"Lord Haddock came to us this morning, and asked permission to court you Your Majesty!" He said gently as he straightened. His eyes were misty. The tough old bird!

"Do you, -do you accept?" He asked.

"YES! -yes I do!" Her throat was choking for an entirely different reason now. It all came together. His silence. Catarins' dismissal. Hiccup had gone to them officially, and had asked. They all stood clapping their hands. Offering their congratulations. She heard the door open. Anna came rushing in, arms outstretched. They hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Elsa!" She said into her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you! Don't, -don't be mad! It was my idea!"

How could she be mad? It was all that she had hoped for all those years. To find someone she could share her life with. To be truly happy. She hugged Anna more. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. They separated after a a minute. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as well. She hugged her again. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She separated from her sister once more.

He stood in the doorway looking a little sheepish. One arm was behind his back. Everyone's' gaze followed hers. He fidgeted a little. Everyone separated, opening the way between them. He had changed clothes, she noticed. The white pants were back as well as the waistcoat. He wore a green tunic, and also had a darker green vest with black embroidery. A red sash was around his waist, capped with the buckle he had worn before. It was all topped off with the bearskin cloak.

He bowed at the waist. Then took a few tentative steps. He was obviously nervous. She wondered. After the battles he said he had been in... He was unnerved in this. She had to fight the urge to rush to him, to throw her arms around him, -and...yeah... She had to be patient here though. He took one more step. When their eyes met, it seemed to calm him. When he stood in front of her, he brought his arm around. In his hand were a bunch of wildflowers of various descriptions. They were beautiful. He had picked them. For her. It made them all the more special.

She held his gaze for a moment. He then seemed to realize why he was here. He took her right hand in his. She handed the flowers to Anna, and she took his left hand in hers.

"Elsa?" He hesitated, as if gathering his words. "I, -I was in darkness for, for quite a long time. -I, I had all but given up hope of ever finding my way out. Of finding someone, to guide me." He looked away, frowning. She waited patiently.

"When, when I met you, I, just. knew...I knew you would be my light. I knew you would be the one to show me the way. I, I feel I can do anything, BE anything, when, when I'm with you. I feel like the luckiest guy in Midgard, just to be able to spend even a few moments with you. I, I'll be the happiest one -if, -if you'll have me..." Her heart felt so full, she thought it would burst!

"Yes! Hiccup! Yes, I will!" She could barely choke it out. She was nearly overcome with those warm feelings that filled her. They came out through her eyes as tears. Out of her mouth in a choked sob. He brought her right hand up and kissed the back of it, placing it over his heart. She choked a laugh, recognizing the gesture. One more thing she was growing to love. She brought his left hand up and caressed the back with her cheek. She kissed it, and this time, rested it over her own heart.

And there was that smile. That wonderful, half-smile that said everything and anything she wanted to hear. She heard the words with her heart. They were written on it, and they would never fade. They kissed. Brief, but passionate. Conveying thoughts and feelings in that simple contact. They released each others' hands and wrapped their arms around each other. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I love you Hiccup!" She breathed in his ear. "I love you Elsa!" She heard in hers. His breath ghosting across her neck. They stood there in each others' embrace. He rocked her slightly. She felt warm, blissful, and right.

They seemed to remember at the same time they indeed were not the only people in the room. They separated, and smiled at each other. Only then did the noise filter in. Clapping, shouts of congratulations. Slowly returning to this place where everyone else was. She let go of Hiccup, only to be hugged by Anna. She was crying now.

"Oh Elsa!" Was all she could say. Her tears threatened to soak her shoulder. Anna released her only to turn and attack Hiccup in a fierce hug. They mumbled words to each other, but she couldn't hear. Her attention was draw to Kristoff, who now stood in front of her.

"Ahh, ermm, con, -congratulations, Elsa! Queen! Qu, -queen Elsa!" He wasn't sure what to do. He settled on a handshake but, that would just not do, she decided. She wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug.

"Thank you Kristoff!" She said. He put his hands on her back gingerly, still unsure. He stepped back after a brief moment. A blush crept slowly up his neck to his cheeks. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was incredibly cute. He looked to Anna. She was still sharing words with Hiccup. He was holding her hand, his other on her cheek.

"I guess, I...I should, -follow his example?" He looked a little, -forlorn. She placed a hand on his arm.

"In your own time, Kristoff. You're both still young, and trying to figure it out. In truth, I'm trying to figure it out myself, a little but...Hiccup -knows. Some day you will too!" It was all she could offer.

"Yes! Umm...Thanks, thank you, Elsa. AHHH Queen! -Queen Elsa." She smiled at him. He loved Anna. She knew. Anna knew as well. Only time would tell. Anna and Hiccup finished. He turned towards her and took her hands. He smiled warmly at her. She was drinking in his face with her eyes. The General stepped up to them both.

"I suppose you two know the rules. You are not children, and we will not treat you as such. However, appearances must be kept. You will not be allowed to be alone together without a chaperon, or at least a witness. We will, of course, respect your need for, -privacy at times. But it must be limited! Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded, only half paying attention.

"Then I, -we shall take our leave!" They all paid their respects, and left through the door. Leaving the four of them alone.

They sat and chatted for a while, until she noticed Hiccup fidgeting. She leaned into him, and he calmed.

"I, uhh -I have to go-" He said. She was upset, -a little. And curious.

"Oh? What for?" She asked him.

"I, -have business to attend to, yeah. And court, -courtship means gifts, and I should, -you know, -get started." He said. He sounded sad, like he didn't want to- but still...

"Ooooh! Gifts? What are you planning?" Her interest was piqued. If it was coming from him...

"Not Telling! It's a surprise. It's going to be like nothing you've ever seen! Besides, tradition says that the, ahhm -groom has to keep his hands, -busy! And, not with, -with the bride-to-be." He blushed a little. She could only imagine what his mind, and -hands could come up with. And tradition could hang as far as she was concerned. She could imagine a few things his hands could do...

Now it was her turn to blush. He apologized, and said he would be back in time for dinner. He then stood taking her hands. He stepped in and kissed her, and they shared a hug.

"I'll see you in a little while." He told her. He said goodbye to Anna and Kristoff, then left. They had a few hours until dinner. She sat with them for a bit, then they left too. Promising to see her at dinner. Elsa made her way to her chambers. Floating on the warm thoughts and feelings from this day. She busied herself in her chambers before settling into a bath. She then got dressed, and relaxed for a moment before the meal.

oooo0000oooo

They had been waiting for a bit. It was just her, Anna and Kristoff. The food was on the table, and they were waiting for him. He had said he would be here. She was irritated. But she trusted him. She thought he might of gotten caught up in his work. It seemed he had been very focused when they met. She thought of that night, and chuckled to herself. She could laugh now. But she thought it odd, that somehow, she knew too, that night when they 'met'. That he would come to mean something to her. She had denied it at first. But in the short time they had known each other, the harder it was to deny it. What had started as curiosity, now bloomed into something else.

Just then, the door opened. Hiccup was announced, and he walked in. She thought she detected a slight limp in his step. He looked like he ran most of the way to the castle. Her concern overrode her irritation, but only slightly.

"Sorry everyone! I, -I got held up." He sat down and they started eating. The food was delicious. They made light conversation. Elsa noticed at times Hiccup was only picking at his food, lost in thought. She would clear her throat to catch his attention. He would look up and catch himself. He looked her way and smiled, frowning afterwards. She wondered what was on his mind. She would ask later. Soon, the eating had slowed down. They talked some more before Anna and Kristoff excused themselves. She and Hiccup left the dining room, and walked to the parlor. Instead of taking a seat, she chose to walk out onto the balcony. They stood there admiring the view.

"It's a beautiful night." She said. Opening the conversation. It was. The sun had set about an hour ago. There was a faint reminder on the horizon. It was fairly warm, to her anyway. The stars had begun to make their appearance all over the sky.

"Yes, it is." He finally said. She stepped closer and took his arm, hugging it to her. He looked at her and smiled. He took the arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snaked her arms around his waist. She pulled closer to him. He smelled of the forge, and the wind. She melted a little more. He hugged her shoulders with his arm. His gaze was out upon the fjord and the sea beyond.

"Hiccup? Is there something wrong?" She was sure there was but would he speak?He looked at her and smiled.

"No, Nothing really..." He looked towards the sea again, then sighed. "I had a little trouble getting the, -materials for my, -project. Then I started carving the moulds, you know, for pouring, -the material in...I just couldn't get it right. That made me realize I might not get it done in time before I -have to..."

"Before you have to leave?" She finished. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I guess I, -I got so caught up in finding you, -in figuring out if this was, -real. I forgot about, -the, going-home-part." He looked so sad, she wanted to make that look go away.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have, yes? And, we will see each other again. It may be a while, but..." He turned towards her, and smiled that smile. He put his left hand on her shoulder. Trailing it down to take both her hands in his.

"Elsa I, -I didn't want to spring this, whole, courting thing on you. I just wanted to let them know who I was, so, -so no one would think, -badly of you." He did that. He came out in the open. Out of his self-imposed secrecy for her. He did all that, just to protect her honor.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I really appreciate the sentiment. But all that wasn't necessary. I am Queen after all..." She told him. It made her heart swell.

"Yes, you are. But they could cause trouble. And I, just wanted them to know you weren't seeing just some idiot in a forge." He looked sheepish, but here was a light in his eyes.

"Yes, an idiot! A wonderful idiot, who makes me feel like a person, not an object to be had. An idiot that makes me feel like no other!" She couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face. He looked her in the eye. The sadness was gone.

"Being without you will be, -difficult. For any amount of time." She shook her head. He was being difficult right now.

"Hiccup! It will be fine. Now let's just enjoy the time we have, yes?" There was that smile again. He tipped his head at her.

"As My Queen Commands." He said gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to him. Her hands came to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. She looked up to his eyes. There was a different kind of light there she did not recognize. He moved in slowly and kissed her. Deeply and passionately they kissed. Her hands ran across his chest and around his neck to his back. His hands traveled from the small of her back to her shoulders and back again. A full minute of sliding lips and hands. They broke with a heavy breath. She turned her head and rested it on his chest. She floated back to the ground slowly. Like a leaf in Autumn. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fjord. She smelled sweat, fire, and the forge. This fit her idea of enjoying the time they had quite nicely!

Until, of course, it was ruined. She heard someone clear their throat from the room beyond. Hiccup turned his head, then sighed through his nose."Yes Catarin? What is it?" As if they already didn't know...

"Lord Haddock! My Queen? It, it's getting...late..." She sounded flustered.

"Yes Catarin! A few more minutes." She turned her head, she did look a little embarrassed. "Yes Your Highness's!" She stepped out the opened door.

She felt Hiccup kiss her hair. She pulled back a little to look at his face, only to take another to her forehead. They smiled at each other. They shared a hug, and a few more short, sweet kisses. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Until tomorrow?" He said. Almost like a promise. She nodded. "Until tomorrow..." They walked hand in hand back into the room. Catarin came in and dipped.

"My Lord, My Queen, at which hour shall we make the announcement?

"I think before noon?" Hiccup said. "We could have lunch after..." He looked to her a little sheepishly. He had overstepped a little. But it was fine with her. She nodded.

"Very well at eleven o'clock then? We shall see you then. -Lord Haddock, My Queen..." She dipped to them again. And left, but didn't close the door. They turned and embraced each other. A few more kisses were exchanged before they parted.

She walked back to her chambers and prepared for bed. As she climbed in, She gathered her thoughts. It had been a full day. It had started with a sadness at her cousins' departure. But ended on what had to be the happiest day of her life. To know she was loved and cared for as she loved and cared for him left her reeling. She wanted to share some more of herself, but they would have to be patient. She laid her head on her pillow, and was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Frustration...

He was on his third try now, and still couldn't get it right. Not to mention the three times he tried yesterday. And was almost frozen for it. Well, he was pretty sure she wouldn't freeze him just yet. But he didn't miss the glare she'd thrown him when he showed up late for dinner. She was a bit scary, but amazing!

He was trying to make a brooch. Maybe that could double as a clasp for a cloak. He had tried to carve a mold to pour the molten silver in, but it hadn't come out right. Carving his design from a solid piece of silver, then hollowing it out would take weeks. He didn't have weeks. He wanted this to be special. He sighed, this particular project would have to wait. He decided on something simple that could be done in a couple of days.

He put away his materials and started sharpening the tools that had piled up over the last few days. He'd gotten to the shop early. Valdor had gotten behind as the remaining ships needed some fittings for their voyage home. The smith had been grumbling about someone chasing princesses around the castle. But it was good-natured. He had caught the older man looking at him with a wistful look more than a few times. He also had not said much when he told him of his meeting with the Queens' council. He managed a "Well done lad!" And a healthy clap on the back before turning away, wiping his face when he thought he wasn't looking.

He had gotten through most of the pile when he noticed the time was upon him. He told the smith goodbye, promising to return later. Valdor waved him off. He handed him a package for the Queen. He told him to go and spend time with his future wife. He blushed at the thought. There was still a ways to go on that. But he still hoped deep down that one day, that would come true. And life would be so much sweeter than it is now.

He made his way through the town. Trying to favor his left leg. It was sore from running yesterday when he had been late. It was probably just bruised, and he knew he should stay off of it. But with all that was going on, that was next to impossible. Maybe he could soak in the tub for a while. He huffed to himself. Bath-time had now taken on a different meaning. Sure, she was just curious, but what she was doing to him...He shook those thoughts off. Besides her being, -innocent. They had to be careful. If they weren't being watched before, it was certainly happening now.

He made it to the palace where one of the servants was waiting. She led him to his room. He gave the package to her and bade her take it to the Queen. He undressed and got in the bath already drawn for him. He would have to thank the person who put the chair next to the bath. This one was more utilitarian, no cushions to soak. He reached down and rubbed his leg. Then leaned back and relaxed. He kept half his mind listening to the servants in the other room. Noting anyone leaving or entering. He washed his own hair this time. Then got out and dried off.

His clothes were laid out for him. It irritated him a little. He dressed himself at least. His tunic was blue this time. And a vest that was striped black and gold. White pants with his red sash. White waistcoat with gold trimming. A pair of white cloth gloves, his cloak topped it off. He looked at himself in the mirror. He would have to sketch this later. His friends would find it amusing. But who was he kidding, he would never hear the end of it.

There was a knock on the door. Elsa came in but stopped after only a few steps. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. She seemed to be appraising him. He straightened his back, and thrust his chin out.

"Well? How do I look?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. He tried not to smile, but was only partly successful.

She ducked her head, bringing a hand up to push her hair behind her ear. She looked at him and smiled, biting her lip. His insides flipped. She kept one of her hands behind her back. She looked very Queenly. Her regal robe covered her neck to foot. He resolved to make that a crime. Her arms were bare though. The dress was blue-green, with a dark purple bodice. Her cape was a lighter shade of purple. Crown on her head. She walked to him slowly, still appraising. She walked all the way around, coming to a stop in front of him. Their eyes met, there was a small smile on her lips. She crossed an arm around her middle. She tapped her cheek with a finger.

"Oh, I don't know. It's missing something." He was really starting to love that tone in her voice. "Oh yes! How about, THIS!" She brought a ring of metal in to his line of sight. A circlet? It was thickly plated with gold. The center was plated in silver, a little wider. His sigil was carved in the center. He would have to talk to its creator later. It was a very nice piece, but he frowned.

"Do I have to wear that?" The glare she shot him said 'yes, yes you do, -or else!' She set it on his head and stepped back. Checking the whole effect. She smiled again, and curtsied deeply.

"My Lord!" She said half-playfully. He would do it, of course, for her. It seemed to make her happy. The bells outside started ringing. He bowed to her, bringing an arm across his waist.

"My Queen!" He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curled in a smile. "The gloves too!" She said. He complied, reluctantly. He offered his arm, and they left the room.

They walked down a hallway, and down a flight of stairs. Up to a set of doors that had guards posted on either side. Upon entering, all those gathered paid their respects. Anna and Kristoff were there. Along with a rather large collection of what he guessed were local noblemen, ministers, and other important people. He hadn't realized he tensed until he felt a slight squeeze on his arm. He fought the urge to look, and bowed at the guests in return. They walked through them to the doors leading to the balcony. He could tell there was a larger gathering outside. He heard a voice over all the others, but couldn't quite gather what was being said. A cheer went up. He steeled himself. He could guess what came next. There was another squeeze on his arm. This time, he looked. She was smiling brightly at him. She looked so happy. His heart swelled. He would do this, all of this, for her. Just so that smile would not leave.

The doors were opened, and they stepped out. A louder cheer went up. Stepping to the railing, he looked out upon the whole of Arendelle. They had all gathered to see their Queen, and their future King. He was slightly uneasy. He didn't entertain any notion that they were here for him. They loved her. He could only hope that after this all was over, they would look upon him the same way. He had been lauded, after the Red Death, sure. And after the war with Drago. But after the Berserkers, it was different. He shook those memories from his head. Today was about her. He would focus only on that.

She started waving to the crowd. He followed her lead. She raised their clasped hands, and the crowd loved it. Soon a chant went up. _Kiss, kiss, kiss!_ He was _really_ uncomfortable now. He was sure his blush could be seen from the very back of the courtyard. She turned to him and took his other hand. She was blushing too. She smiled and bit her lip. His decision was made. This was just as much for he and Elsa, as it was for the crowd. They took a half-step toward each other. Leaning in slowly, their lips touched. Chaste, but long. The world was drowned out in that small amount of time. A cheer went up and they broke, but after a few minutes the chant was still there.

He turned to her, and she to him. The corner of his mouth curled. He raised an eyebrow. She glared a little, she was trying not to smile. He took her by the waist and pulled her to him. Her arms came up his and settled on his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her. She opened her mouth slightly, but only just. Keeping the kiss modest, barely. Almost a full half-minute later, the noise from the crowd filtered back. They were apparently pleased. They stood there and waved for a few more minutes. She leaned toward him slightly.

"Isn't this wonderful Hiccup? They all came to see us!" It was a sight to be sure, but he disagreed.

"No, they came here to see you! You're the pretty one!" She poked him in the ribs. He looked at her. She was blushing. He turned his attention back to the crowd. She squeezed his hand.

"That may be, but you sir, are the icing on the cake!" It was his turn. They looked upon each other, smiling. Gods, she was beautiful! He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and bit her lip. She tugged on his hands, and placed an equally soft kiss on his. "I love you Hiccup!" "And I love you Elsa!" Their grip tightened on their hands.

They were joined by Kristoff and Anna. He felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Anna smiling up at him. He remembered what he said to her. He prayed to the gods it would come true. He stepped back, the sisters shared a hug. He received a firm handshake from Kristoff. They all turned and waved to the crowd. Another huge cheer went up. They stood there a while longer until Catarin determined it was time to leave.

They walked back up to Hiccups' room where Anna and Kristoff said their goodbyes. They were spending the day together. Elsa grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him into the room. His mind started thinking some racy thoughts. Her dragging him into a bedroom...

"Sit!" It wasn't a request. All such thoughts left his mind. He sat on the couch. A hushed conversation ensued with Elsas' own handmaidens. She turned to his own servants, Tatjana and Kirvil.

"Make Lord Haddock comfortable, I shall return in a few moments!" She didn't seem angry, but her lips were tight. A serious look on her face. Elsa left the room, glancing at him with an unreadable expression.

Kirvil and Tatjana did as they were told. Soon he was in his tunic and pants. A few moments later, Elsa returned. She was in a simple bathrobe that reached to the floor. He hair was in a ponytail. She instructed Kirvil to retrieve some refreshments from the kitchens. She bid Tatjana to remain outside with the door opened. Both servants dipped, and did as they were instructed.

"Take it off!" She said in a not-so-gentle tone.

"Elsa?" He could feel his face heat up. The racy thoughts came back full force. She rolled her eyes, and cocked her hip. Crossing her arms in front of her.

"Your foot Hiccup! Take it off..." He could see her face start to tint. He thought he hid his discomfort well, but apparently not well enough.

"ELSA..." His tone slightly warning.

"You're hurting Hiccup! Now take it off!" Her eyes glowed. He felt the temperature in the room drop slightly. He did as he was told. She quickly turned and headed to the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a basin. A couple of wash cloths draped over her arm. She sat on the floor in front of him, curling her legs to the side. She picked up his prosthetic and examined it, looking at the cup. She then gently took his leg, and washed it. The warm water and her gentle hands did horrible things to his insides. Not to mention sending blood to places he didn't need right. this. moment.

"Elsa..." He said more gently this time.

"Hiccup, why? Why didn't you say something?" She looked hurt. But she had to know...

"Elsa, you know what we are. Some things cannot be put off just because of a minor discomfort. Besides, it's my fault for being late to dinner yesterday."

"It didn't look minor to me! And, we could have put this off for one more day-" Why was she being so difficult? Surely she understood...

"No it could not Elsa! This had to happen, come Hel or high water! And, a Chief cannot show weakness!" She shot him a glare. Her eyes flashed bright blue, Eyebrows knotted together.

 _"Am I not Your Queen?"_ She stopped and straightened. A look of complete surprise at her outburst. She closed her eyes wincing. When she opened them again, she looked sad.

"Hiccup, I..." She looked away slightly, then back. "I'm sorry, -I, I may not be your queen yet, -but I don't want you hurting. Especially on my account. -I want you to tell me, I -want to take care of you." She took another cloth and blotted the skin dry. He leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"You will always be my Queen! And I'm sorry. I'm -used to being on my own, fending for myself. I will tell you if I hurt." She looked up and smiled. Then planted a quick kiss on his lips. She settled down and examined the end of his leg. She released it, then straightened on her knees. She scooted forward, then placed her hands on his knees. They traveled upwards to his thighs, then rolled out to the side, then back to his knees again. She was looking down at his lap biting her lip. After three circuits, he placed his hands atop hers stopping them.

"Elsa, -please!" His mind was going numb. She looked at him. The blue in her eyes was almost gone. She leaned down and kissed him, long and deep. Her fingertips were gently kneading his muscles. Two could play this game. He brought his hand up and tugged gently on her robe, exposing her neck and one shoulder. The angle making easy access. He slid off her mouth, kissing his way across her cheek to her jaw. He kissed the soft skin below her ear. She sighed breathily. He then trailed down her neck, and across the top of her shoulder kissing, and gently nipping at her skin. He started back. When he reached the base of her neck, she mewled. She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed gently. They separated slightly. She rested her forehead on his chest.

"Hiccup-" She was trying to control her breathing. She separated after a few moments, then leaned back in and kissed him, long but chaste. Experimenting with the different angle. She pulled her robe back in place and straightened it, then stood and offered her hand. He couldn't quite grasp what she intended.

"Come-" She said. He took her hand and she helped him stand. She took an arm around her shoulder, and wrapped hers around his waist. Her strength surprised him. "-Come rest." She directed him to the bed. This could be danger of a different kind. They almost toppled over, but she held firm.

"Elsa..." She turned him around, and gently set him down on the bed. He looked at her. There was concern on her face. "There are things I have to do, -not to mention a, -project I'm working on-" She shot a glare at him again. Not as intense.

"Hiccup!" She looked away and frowned. Then turned back, a pleading look in her eyes. "Hiccup, I, -please Hiccup, it will ease my mind knowing you're here, resting." She sat down next to him turning to his side, and curled a leg in front of her. She ran her hand across his shoulders, then down his back. She took his right hand and caressed the back of it with her cheek, then placed a soft kiss upon it. Her hand traveled from the base of his spine to his neck and into his hair, threading her fingers in it. He was done arguing.

Just then, Tatjana arrived pushing a cart filled with covered plates and pitchers. Elsa thanked her, and bid her wait outside. She asked Kirvil to fetch pillows for him. She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. She returned carrying a shirt. She sat down as before, and before he had time to protest, she grabbed the hem of his tunic and yanked it over his head. She placed gentle kisses on his shoulder, working her way to his neck. The feel of her lips set off a fire inside him. He leaned sideways into her, to stop the contact. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself, open door or not. He rested his head on her shoulder. He could hear her heart thumping. He placed a hand beside him to steady himself. He found her knee and gently squeezed. Her right hand traveled across his chest, the left up and down his back. She curled her right arm around his neck. He felt her kiss his hair. She held him to her, the fingers of her left hand trailing up and down his spine. His heart swelled. He felt, -loved and cared for.

She released him and grabbed the shirt. It was long, and probably would reach the floor if he stood. She helped him into it, and placed a quick peck to his temple. She crawled behind him, taking the pillows and stacking them. He took his cue, and scooted backwards. He sat and leaned back slightly. She adjusted the pillows so he could sit mostly upright. She crawled over his legs and came to a stop. She moved to straddle them. He had to swallow his heart, or at least a lump as big as one. She sat on his ankle and ran her hands up the outside of his legs. She stopped at his knees, tugging gently at his pants...He bolted straight, grabbing her wrists.

"Elsa! -Please! You're, -you." He had to think quickly before his mind went completely blank. "We have to, -we must be, -careful. And, -and you're, -you are driving me crazy." She blushed and smiled shyly. Then she slowly leaned forward. He released her, not entirely sure it was a good idea. She placed her hands on either side of him. Her robe slightly opened. He didn't want to look- He quickly looked at her face. She looked down, then back up to his face. There was a look he hadn't seen yet. Positively smoking! He wasn't sure where to look. He leaned back as she pressed forward. She bit her lip. Rational thought was quickly leaving.

She placed a long, slow kiss to his lips, then his cheek. She nuzzled along his jaw to his ear. She took the lobe with her tongue, and sucked it into her mouth. She released it.

"The feeling is mutual, My Lord!" She breathed into his ear. It went straight to his nether regions. He grabbed her arms firmly. He placed a quick kiss to the spot below her ear. She slowly backed away. He kissed along her jaw, and stopped at her lips. Placing a long kiss of his own. He brought a hand up and cupped her cheek. She backed away, yet scooted forward not breaking the contact. She turned her head and kissed his palm. She then took the hand and placed it over her heart. "I love you." She only mouthed it. "And I love you." He returned.

Kirvil returned with the pillows. Elsa quickly got up. She placed a few behind his back, and one for his left knee. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I will stop by every chance I get. The staff will provide for your every need." She told him.

"No, -they won't." He was sure of this. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Only now am I finding out how needy you are!" She said flatly. He took her hand.

"Only when it comes to you, my dear!" He quickly kissed a knuckle. She laughed that melodious laugh he fell in love with. She was blushing, shaking her head. "Oh Hiccup!" She smiled brightly. She darted in quickly and pecked his forehead. "I'll be back!" There was another muted conversation with someone, and she was gone.

Tatjana and Kirvil sprung into action. They placed a curious little table across his lap. On it, they placed a plate with a variety of small cakes. He was poured a glass of juice. He was asked if there was anything he required. He thought for a moment. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well be productive. He asked for books. Books of Aredellian history, and anything containing stories of dragons. He also asked for blank paper and a quill or charcoal for writing. The girls dipped and left. He enjoyed a cake or two. He loved the juice. He doubted whether he could get some to survive the trip to Berk, but he was willing to try.

A while later, Elsa returned. She was wearing a very queenly gown, her crown atop her head. She was stunning. A bit of cake nearly fell out of his mouth. She smiled warmly.

"Is there anything else I can do?" It was an innocent enough question. The corner of his mouth curled.

"Maybe, -later?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She went completely scarlet.

"Hiccup!" She admonished. She was smiling though. Another look crossed her face. "We'll have dinner this evening, and maybe after...Dessert?" She wobbled her head side to side, cocking an eyebrow on that last word. A slightly modified version of that smoky look came over her face. He gulped dryly. He gave that round to her. Gods! That woman...She smiled, smugly victorious.

"I love you" He mouthed. "And I love you." She returned, then left.

He had been reading for a few hours when there was a knock on the door. Anna came in and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Hiccup, I heard you had hurt yourself. Are you alright?" She wore an expression of concern.

"I'm fine Anna. Just a little sore. Your sister insisted I rest, and I didn't argue...much." She smiled.

"I know! If I get sick, she'll tell me to stay in bed, or she would freeze me to it!" She laughed. "You're really in for it now, Hiccup!"

"Yes! The horror! Frozen to the bed of a beautiful Snow Queen! Should I jump out the window now?" He deadpanned. She giggled.

"Not just yet I think." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So, has Kristoff left?" He asked.

"Yes-" She sighed. "He said he would only be gone a week this time, but I miss him just the same."

"He loves you, I can see it." He said.

"I know, and I love him-" She trailed off. She looked at him intently. "Hiccup? How, -how did you know it was the right time for, -for your wife?"

He startled a bit at the boldness of her question. And still, mentioning her didn't have the sharp pang it used to. This, he realized was entirely Elsas' fault. He thanked the gods.

"Well, we had grown up together. And we had been good friends for a long time as well. The war with Drago interrupted that, and after, I was mourning my father for a time. Finally, I realized life must go on. We married a while after." He remembered that day. It was glorious. Astrid looked so beautiful. It was a grand event too. He hoped the gods would favor him another just like it.

"I'm, -I'm sorry Hiccup. I shouldn't..." She frowned. He took her hand.

"It's OK Anna...truly. It, -doesn't bother me like -before." She smiled. It seemed she understood why.

"I'm so glad you found each other! We were worried about her for a long time. I'm glad she's not _only_ thinking about running the kingdom." She said. There was a knock on the door, and Elsa walked in. She shared a hug with Anna and turned to him.

"So, how is our patient?" She asked teasingly.

"He's fine! And wants to get out of bed before he's bored to death!" He answered. Elsa smiled.

"I -don't, -know..." Anna said. "I think he needs further -examination!" Anna wiggled her eyebrows. Before anyone could reply- "I think I'll go down to the kitchens, and check on dinner..." She smiled and waved as she went through the door, Closing it behind her.

"Smooth, Anna! Real smooth!" He said. Elsa chuckled. She sat on the bed next to him. She was wearing a flowing white gown. It had lace at the top but her shoulders were bare. It had silky white sleeves that covered her arms to her wrists. Her hair was in its' usual single braid. She scooted closer and leaned across him. Supporting herself on one arm. Her free hand started trailing across his chest. It traveled to his shoulder, up his neck and into his hair. He closed his eyes to her touch. She traced the same path with the back of her fingers. Back down to his chest, and lower. She stopped well before his belt-line, but he squirmed a little anyway. Her touch was intoxicating.

He opened his eyes. She was taking his features in. She moved her hand and cupped his cheek. She then leaned in and kissed him slowly, opening her mouth. After half a minute, she broke it. He opened his eyes again, and looked into hers. They were shining. Full of mischief.

"Well-" She breathed. "Your lips seem just fine!" His mouth curled in a smile.

"Yes, but my lips weren't the main issue here." She smiled.

"Oh? I must have forgotten." She leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Let me just check once more..." She kissed him. He put a hand on her arm, the other snaking around her waist. He tugged gently. She resisted, but only just. She put a hand on his chest pushing away slightly. She steadied her breathing.

"Hiccup? I have one more meeting, and then some paperwork. I'll come get you in a while for dinner." She scooted down the bed a little and took his leg. She ran her hands over it. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It's fine Elsa! Really, thank you." He could get used to this. She smiled, then slid off the bed. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit!" He smiled.

"Not too long now..." He said. She beamed at him and left.

Almost two hours later, she came back. Elsa bid the servants remain outside. He scooted to the edge of the bed. She was wearing a flowing blue gown, with lace at the top. Her shoulders and arms were uncovered. Her hair still in its' single braid. She knelt in front of him and examined his leg again. Running her hands from the end of his leg to his knee. He shivered slightly from her touch. She smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Much better! Now that you're here." He said gently. Her smile widened, then she bit her lip. She raised up on her knees, placing her hands on his thighs. He shuddered again. This woman was seriously testing his resolve. She kissed him gently and slowly on the lips. She broke, rubbing her nose with his. She sat back down on her feet, then reached around behind her.

"I, I made you something!" She produced a piece of cloth. It looked like a sock, but larger. On its' outside was sturdy sailcloth, but inside was a silky material. "I haven't sewn anything for quite some time but, -I wanted you to be comfortable." She gave him a sheepish smile. She rolled up his pant leg, and slid it on. It fit perfectly. The bottom was padded where the end of his leg met the cup of his prosthetic.

She got up and retrieved his foot, and the straps that held it on. He reached for it, but she batted his hands away. She fit it on his leg. It was snug, but it felt better than the plain cloths he was using. She examined the harness, holding it one way, then another. She figured it out, then fit the straps around his leg and foot. Watching his face intently as she tightened the straps. When she finished, she looked at him seeking approval.

He gave her a nod and a smile. He never really let anyone do this. He wasn't an invalid, he could take care of himself, though... He felt as though he had shared something else with her. It made him feel warm. He stood and took a few steps. The soreness had abated, but the sock she made helped greatly.

"It's amazing Elsa! Truly! This -feels so much better, -Thank you!" It came from the heart. She smiled brightly.

She stood and took his hand. She guided him to the wardrobe where his clothes were. She moved around behind him. His shirt came off slowly. He made to turn around, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her hand trailed down across his shoulder to his lower back. He shivered. He felt her fingers gently trace one scar, then another. Both hands came to his waist. He felt her warm breath just before she planted gentle kisses along his shoulders. He closed his eyes. She made her way out to the end of his left shoulder, then worked back. He could feel her tongue tasting him in little licks. When she got to the point where his neck met his shoulder, she nipped him. He shuddered. He made to turn around again, but she tightened her grip on his waist. She kissed and licked up one side of his neck, then felt her gently run her teeth down the other side. His knees began to get wobbly. All thought was quickly leaving his mind. Except for her and her soft, gentle touch.

She kissed him once more, then wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him flush against her. He felt her hair on his back. She was so soft and warm. She hugged, then kissed him. Her warmth left his back. He heard the rustle of clothing. She stepped into his line of sight holding a pair of green pants. This was dangerous. "Elsa?" He kept his tone mild. She only smiled at him coyly then turned around, giving him her back. He consented when he finished. She sauntered the few steps to him. She ran her hands around his waist. Hooking her thumbs in the top, she tugged his pants up. Stepping around behind him again, a shirt dropped over his head. He put his arms in the sleeves. She pulled it down the rest of the way, her hands smoothing the fabric.

His sash came next. He lifted his arms,and she stepped into his right side. She wrapped the cloth around him twice, playfully tugging it tight. As she was tying the knot, his arm rested on her shoulders. He pulled slightly, and kissed her forehead. She smiled brightly. She took him by the arm to a chair, then sat him down. She fitted a boot to his good foot, pulling it all the way up to his knee. She helped him stand.

She brought out his cloak, and wrapped it across his shoulders. This one was slightly different. It was a little longer, and the fur was brown at the tips of the hair. It more closely resembled his own chieftains' cloak he wore at home.

She took a couple of steps back, appraising. She crossed an arm around her waist, and rested her chin in her fingers. She smiled. "You see? Having someone help you dress isn't so bad, is it?" He chuckled.

"Yes, Elsa!" He said flatly. "Only because _you_ are doing the helping!" She laughed that laugh. She curtsied deeply.

"My Lord? Shall we away to our dinner?" Her eyes were shining.

He bowed just as deeply. "Certainly! My Lady!" He offered his arm.

Anna was waiting for them in the hallway. He offered his arm and she took it. she cast a sideways glance at him.

"Wow! Just how long does it take a guy to get dressed?" She asked. He opened his mouth to provide a response when Elsa punched him in the ribs. Hard enough to get his attention, and hard enough to question its' playfulness. Anna laughed. He looked at Elsa. She was blushing while glaring at him, and trying not to smile.

They entered the dining room. It looked like just her council was there. They paid their respects, then took their seats. The servants brought out he food, and the meal was joined. He was immediately engaged by the General, seated to his right.

"And how is My Lord feeling this evening?" He asked.

"Fine, General. It was a mild overexertion is all. However, the Queen insisted I stay off of it for the day." He told him.

The general chuckled. "She can be very persuasive at times!"

Hiccup smiled. "Quite! And since I felt that spending the day, -not frozen- would be best. I consented to her request."

The general laughed. "A wise decision My Lord! Very wise!" He then took a slightly serious tone. "My Lord, if I may, there are matters of State to be discussed. Have you, discussed your departure with the Queen?" He wanted to avoid the subject altogether.

"No, I have not. Although, it will be soon. I cannot be gone much longer..." He cast a glance at Elsa. She was watching, but didn't seem overtly concerned.

"Very well, My Lord! Letters have been drafted, and a few proposals for trade that will need your attention." He said.

"Of course General. I propose at least one council meeting in the coming days for this discussion. For now, let us enjoy the food." Hiccup knew the General had crossed a line, but this was important. And there hadn't been an opportunity otherwise. He mentally sighed. His days outside the castle were numbered. He just hoped he could get Toothless to understand.

He was engaged by the other council members in light conversation. He cast glances at Elsa every now and then, but she was engaged herself. When he finally managed to catch her, She only had a tight smile. Something obviously on her mind.

After dessert had come and gone, he kept watching her. She caught his glance and nodded. They rose, and bid everyone a good night. Anna stayed behind. She had been having a discussion with Catarin most of the evening.

They walked a couple of hallways, then up three flights of stairs. Halfway down another hallway, she stopped at a set of doors. Three guards were posted. She released his hand and opened one. She faced him, taking his hands. She smiled and bit her lip. And pulled him gently into the room.

The room was pretty much like his, only bigger, -much bigger. A pair of couches faced each other over a small table. A number of ornate cushioned chairs lined one wall. The far wall was covered with bookshelves from the floor to ceiling. The next wall had several large windows. A set of glass doors led to a balcony. A large, carved, and hardly used fireplace was set next to it. Three very large wardrobes stood against the wall next to that. Another was placed against the next wall. A set of double doors led to what he assumed was the bathroom. Next to that was the bed. A very, -very large bed. He could see Toothless curled upon it. With room for him too. He huffed to himself. If Toothless had something like that, He doubted the good-for-nothing reptile would share. A sort of canopy hung from the ceiling. Curtains shrouded the bed in varying degrees. Another three large wardrobes were on the other wall, ending up against the door they just came through.

Blue was the main theme to it. Varying shades of it covered the walls with alternating geometric patterns. The curtains over the bed were blue also. As were the blankets and sheets covering it. The heavy curtains covering the windows were a deep purple though, trimmed in gold. The floor was heavily tiled with mostly white marble. There were alternating blue and green tiles with a snowflake design set in them.

It took him a few moments of taking it all in before he realized this was _HER_ room! He shot her a worried glance.

"Elsa? Should we, I mean, ahhh what umm, what are we , -doing here?" She shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish grin.

"I, -I wanted you to see it." She fiddled with her braid a little. She seemed a bit nervous. He imagined he was the first man to ever set foot in here. Other than the staff, of course. He felt privileged. She turned and walked to the balcony doors. She opened them, then walked out. He followed.

She stood and placed her hands on the railing and looked out. He walked up behind her, close, but not touching. The balcony faced the courtyard and the town beyond. Lights in windows flickered like so many stars in the sky. It was a peaceful sight. He stepped behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She settled flush against him, bringing her arms up to cover his. She then leaned her head back against his chest. He rested his chin on her head. Her hair smelt of lavender and honey.

She turned her head. He looked down at her. She was smiling. She looked so very, -content. He couldn't quite read her. Her left hand came up, and caressed the side of his face. It traveled up his neck and into his hair. She ran her fingers through it. She then brought it down to his neck and pulled slightly, tilting her head sideways. He took the cue and first kissed her hair, then her temple, then her cheek. She sighed. He started trailing kisses along her cheek, back to the spot below her ear. She Hmmm'ed softly. He placed gentle kisses down her neck. When he reached that point where neck met shoulder, he licked, then gently sucked her skin. She gasped, then pressed herself to him. The extra contact started his blood racing.

She straightened, then spun around. He dropped his arms. She looked at him with lidded eyes. She smiled, and bit her lip. She brought a finger up and put it in his chest. She pushed him back into the room. He noticed an exaggerated sway of her hips. They stopped in the middle of the room. She brought both hands up and released the clasp of his cloak. She took it, and laid it on the back of a couch. Stepping back in front of him, her hands traveled up and down his torso. His mind was turning to mush. She snaked her arms around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

For a good two minutes, it was sliding lips, and dancing tongues. Tilting their heads one way then the other. Fires slowly building. Her breathing became heavier. She broke the kiss. his lips traveled across her jaw, then down her neck, and across her shoulder. He traveled the same path back. She was pulling him harder against her wanting more contact. He could feel himself growing with each passing moment. When he reached her lips, she practically devoured them.

They broke after a few more moments. She rested her head on his chest, bringing her hands down. After she had steadied her breathing, she looked up at him. The blue in her eyes was slowly returning.

"I am definitely getting rid of all these dresses." She said. He raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand.

"These! The ones that bare my shoulders! Too dangerous with you around!" She smiled coyly. He took her chin in his fingers, and looked her in the eye.

"Don't. You. Dare!" His mouth curled in a half-smile. She bit her lip. And they crashed together once more. Sliding, feeling, tasting. Her hands roamed from his chest to his back, then back again. he ran his hands up and down her sides. His thumbs teasing the sides of her breasts. He slid them down to her thighs, and around to cup her cheeks. She jolted at first, then seemed to melt. He pulled her against him, where his blood had been growing. Their passion was building. He kneaded and rubbed her soft flesh. It felt absolutely wonderful! She was panting. Something in her seemed to snap. She let out a quiet whimper, then slumped against him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. She seemed to hang there. Her legs unable to support her.

He turned his body and scooped her up. She allowed it. He stepped over to the couch, and sat down with her in his lap. He brought his hand from under her legs and ran them up and down from her knee to her side and back. He placed gentle kisses on her jaw and cheek and hair. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. She brought her hand to his stopping his roaming. She held it gently.

"That was, wow!" She said. Her head was against his shoulder. She felt relaxed. "Did, -did you?" He wasn't positive. She nodded meekly on his shoulder.

"I think so, I...I've never felt that, -before. And you? Are you..." He smiled, though she couldn't see it.

"I'm fine Elsa. This is all about you right now." It was as far as he was concerned. He wanted her badly. But he realized they needed to go slow.

"Hiccup? You're, -going to leave soon, aren't you?" He didn't want to think about this, especially now.

"Yes, within the week, I think. I, I have to get back. And I need to go to Corona, and speak with your Aunt and Uncle. I can try to stop here before I head north, but it may be only a day or two." She seemed to ponder this. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"I really don't want you to go, but I can't deny this has to happen." She straightened. her hand running up his shoulder into his hair. "I, -I want to, I don't want you to leave, without, -sharing-." She looked down blushing.

"Elsa, we can't. Not here. In Berk, young people are -encouraged- to spend time together. And as long as no babies are born of it, well..." He shrugged his shoulders. "The woman has to be a maiden on her wedding night." She nodded.

"I just, I don't know what I'm doing, and you, -do. I'm not entirely comfortable with that. But there's nothing I can do about it. I, -I'm curious, and, and I want to learn..." She smiled sheepishly He found it entirely cute.

"Well, I'm learning about you! I mean, I know a few things about, -pleasing a woman. But I don't know what works for you, what you like...And you're doing fine, Elsa." She huffed, then smiled coyly at him.

"I guess I'll have to be on that first diplomatic mission, just to make sure it goes well." He raised her hand to his mouth.

"I'll be watching the horizon every day!" He kissed her knuckle. There was a knock upon the door. Catarin called out. "My Queen? The time..."

"Yes Catarin, thank you!" She sighed. "This is torture" She said flatly. He chuckled

"You don't know the half of it yet! There is a whole lot more to experience still." Her eyes widened slightly.

"You mean, -more of, of that? If that's the case, you, mister! Are in a lot of trouble!" She lidded her eyes and smirked. He leaned in, nose to nose with her.

"Bring it on missy!" He cocked an eyebrow, smirking himself.

She laughed. Then spun and put her feet on the floor. She looked back at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She walked over to a wardrobe an opened it. she pulled out some kind of wooden frame that had cloth in between. She pulled and it folded out into a wall or barrier. She walked around to one side of it. "Hiccup?" She gave him her back. He went to her. "My buttons?" She whispered. Now he got it.

"Ahhh, Elsa? I, I -don't. Know..." He gulped. This probably wouldn't end well, -for him, anyway.

"Please! Hiccup..." She turned her head. He was slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. He reached up, and started un-doing the buttons. Each one exposing a little more of her bare back. He prayed to the gods for once that it would not fall off of her when he was done. He would probably pass out from blood loss. He unfastened the last one at the small of her back. In front of his eyes was the expanse of her back. Smooth and pale. He tentatively brought his hand up and stopped. This was uncharted territory. She turned her head to look his way.

"Hiccup-" She whispered. He touched her shoulder, then ran the pads of his fingers across. He trailed down one side of her back. It was as soft and smooth as it looked. His heart started pounding in his ears. He trailed up the other side. He trailed the back of his fingers down her spine, then back up. She shivered. So soft and warm...

She turned around. She was biting her lip. One of her hands was on her chest holding the dress in place. She brought her other hand up, and placed it on his chest. She pushed gently, motioning with her head.

"Sit-" He backed away. Only half of his brain was working. His knees collided with the bed and he sat. He heard a rustle of clothing from behind the thin wall. The dress was thrown where he could see it. He might be able to walk a straight line, in about a week he thought. That was being generous.

She stepped from around the wall in a simple bathrobe that stopped at her knees. He gulped dryly. She was so beautiful. She tied the belt, then reached for the end of her braid. Untying the end of it, she shook her hair loose. It cascaded over her shoulders. She stepped toward him, a small sway to her hips. There was a smug, playful look on her face. She stopped with her knees against the bed between his legs. She laid a hand on his shoulder, the other carded fingers through his hair. She tugged gently. He rested his head against her tummy. His hands automatically rose to the backs of her legs. She jumped a little at the contact. She smelled of lavender,and sweat, and -her. It was an erotic kind of perfume that started his blood pumping again.

He looked up at her. There was a gentle smile on her face. He ran his hands up her legs stopping short of her cheeks, then back down to the bare skin behind her knees. Her eyelids fluttered. Taking some courage, he parted her robe slightly with his fingers. He placed a kiss on her bare navel. She jolted and took a step back. He stood, he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. He cupped her face, and placed a long gentle kiss to her forehead. He looked her in the eye.

"You're so beautiful!" She bit her lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush with him. Her hands came up over his arms to either side of his face.

"So are you sir!" She threaded her arms around his neck. They traded several gentle kisses for a few moments. She hugged him tightly, and rested her head against his chest. He could feel her softness through the thin layers of cloth that separated them. He became aware of all of her pressed against his front. He should go, or he would not be able to sleep.

"I love you." She whispered. Almost a breath. He kissed her hair. "I love you, Elsa." They separated. Her hands roamed from his shoulders smoothing his tunic.

"I'll, -see you tomorrow?" She asked. He took her hands.

"Of course." He kissed them but held on. She stepped back.

"Goodnight Hiccup!' She squeezed his hands.

"Until tomorrow, My Queen!" He tipped his head. She smiled and shook her head.

oooo0000oooo

They sat on the rock ledge he had named 'The Lookout.' Toothless resting behind him, but alert. The dragon had gotten over his initial happiness at seeing him rather quickly. Having caught _HER_ scent heavily on him, he had not been very happy. It had taken a lot of soothing words, and a belly full of fish to placate him. He hated to think how he would explain to the dragon his plans to stay at least one or two nights in the castle. He would have to find the kitchens, he figured. Maybe some sweets would be enough-

He had managed to get his projects finished. Elsas' wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he was sure she would like it. The other two had turned out well. He just needed to wrap them and hand them out. He reminded himself to gather the rest of his parting gifts, and writing the notes he would leave with them.

He sighed. He knew he would have to go. He knew this from the start. He had gone and made the courtship official to save her from scrutiny. But it had all but cemented his leaving. Letters and documents would have to be delivered to his council. At least they would be happy to have him marry and continue his line. He doubted she would be able to follow him. It would probably be a long while before they saw each other. He thought about her words. He didn't want to leave like this either, but he knew if he pushed too hard...Their still fragile relationship could crack. He loved her, and she loved him. They had told each other many times. But there was still so much to learn about each other...

Toothless stirred, and raised his head. He looked out into the blackness sniffing, ear-flaps erect. After a few moments of head turning and sniffling, he laid his head down. Hiccup rubbed him along the top of his head and neck. Receiving a huff and a croon from Toothless. This was another matter. He needed to find out what this thing was, and whether it was a threat to Elsa and her kingdom. Tomorrow, he thought. He would spend the day patrolling and exploring. Try to find anything that would explain the dragons' unrest. It would also provide an excuse to spend the day with his best friend, something they had not done since arriving here.

Speaking of which, if he wanted an early start, he would need sleep. it was rather late. He roused the reptile, and climbed on his back. They flew to the clearing and landed silently. They quickly ascended the slope and entered the cave. Toothless lit a small fire, and curled around it. Hiccup removed his armor, and nestled up to his buddys' side. His warmth and heartbeat had him fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** \- Interlude...A hint of things to come...

 **Chapter 17**

She woke slowly from a dream. A dream of ice and dragon-fire, and snow. She'd had a few of them. Each one the same. Snow swirling around, then an unveiling of an ice fortress. Dragons flitting in and out of her line of sight. Attacking, trying to burn the fortress. She would feel the heat on her skin. Searing, bubbling her flesh. Then she would wake in a panic.

She lay there for a few moments contemplating what it all meant. Willing the sleep from her mind. She needed to get moving. There were several chores on her list today. And unfortunately, they couldn't be done from under the blankets and furs. She threw them off and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her bones and joints protested. It could be the change in the weather, but she knew better. There was only one real explanation -age.

Thus did Valka of Berk sigh. She stood and walked into the main room of the hall. She stoked the fire and she set a pot of water for tea. She washed her face, then dressed for the day. Her breakfast included a few strips of dried fish, bread, and cheese. She straightened up around the hall, then donned a cloak, and went out the side door into the shed.

She was greeted by a chirp and a squawk. Apparently she wasn't the only one up early. The Nadder nuzzled her warmly. She scratched her chin, and ran a hand across her side. The dragon offered her flank. Hiln had been injured in the war. She took a catapult shot to her side. It had broken the large wing bone, and it looked like it was never going to heal properly. She was nearly always in the sling now, the poor dear. She was serving as a surrogate for the orphans, and a babysitter for the other dragons of the village. She was one of Stormflys' children. And had garnered extra care from the Haddocks, and indeed, the rest of the village.

She had been hovering close to her mother when that bastards' trap was sprung. They were ready, but battles don't often come without losses. Her sons' young wife was sadly one of the first. Her dragon soon followed. Pierced by a large arrow, a Snafflefang had swooped in to take her from the battlefield followed by Hiln. She had been hit first, then the Snafflefang took an arrow to the side. They never found Stormflys' remains.

Hiccup defeated Dagur. In his grief and anger, he turned the dragons against the island that spawned them. It was a horrific sight, and sent a clear message to those who would cross him. He had dissapeared shortly after the funeral. He was gone for six months. She feared the worst. Hoping her son had not tried to follow Astrid to Valhalla. She found him one morning on Dragon Island. He was a mess. It was a few weeks after, she finally convinced him to go back.

Now he was gone again, but she didn't worry like before. She had seen the darkness slowly leaving him. He had promised to only be gone a few weeks. She had protested at first, but she could see he was restless. It was also the only time during the year he would be able to be gone for any length of time. A promise of gifts had helped -a little. Now the weather was warming, the ice had begun to melt. Soon, repairs would be underway,and preparations for planting, and her son would return.

She made her way to the ring to prepare for the days' lesson. There was a dragon care lesson for the young ones, then a bonding lesson for the older children, who had not yet a dragon of their own. Then riding lessons for the bonded pairs for the rest of the day. Her favorites were the young children. They were the next generation. She took it upon herself to personally teach these young ones what she knew. Hiccup was great with the little children. She sighed, if only Astrid had been with them a while longer. She would have been blessed with grandchildren of her own. It was something they had both wanted... but alas, she was taken too soon. She filled two buckets with small fish to be given to the Terrors if they behaved. She then went to the square to collect her students.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He woke with a start. If it was a dream, he didn't remember it. Well, not all of it. Something to do with snow, and ice. Blue ice, the kind of blue of the purest ice found in the glaciers. Or maybe, it was the ice from a Bewilderbeast. He could't recall one specific thing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noted the sleeping form next to him and smiled. They had been married a little over two years now. He thanked the gods. She had chosen him, and somehow they had found a balance between sanity and -not- sanity to make a relationship work.

Thus did Fishlegs Ingermann sigh. Now they had a baby on the way. Hopefully, it would be born by the end of spring. He had started charting her progress on a piece of parchment. He tried to explain it to her one evening. Only to have it torn up in his face. She punched him too if he recalled correctly. He only remembered the glint in her eye later, and the sex afterwards.

He got up and threw a log on the fire. He then put a pot of water on for tea. Gods help him if there was none to be had when she woke! He shuffled over to his desk. His other little girl snoring beside it. He scratched her fondly on the head. She snorted, and waved her legs but continued to sleep. He sat down and went over the papers that laid there.

He had taken to his role quite well. Officially, he was Berks' record-keeper. Unofficially, he was Hiccups' secretary. Writing out his letters and proclamations when he didn't have time, which was like, always. He didn't mind, he knew he was in a place of respect. And it even got him off-island on diplomatic missions quite often. He also liked brainstorming with his chief, at least he did. That was before, -the war.

The war had changed him. The loss of Astrid crushed his spirit. Indeed, the whole island felt it. She was a leader, and a fierce warrior. She had been a great friend to him personally. They had taken her knowledge of battle and strategy, and had made lessons that are used to train new dragon riders to this day. She had also helped him find his way to his wifes' heart. He sighed, he repaid her the only way he could. He would always remember her in his prayers every day.

Right now, he sent a small prayer for his Chief to return safely, and soon. There was a letter from Thuggory, asking for permission to log a nearby island for war repairs. A letter from Camacazi, asking his blessing for an expedition to the northeast. He huffed, at least they had asked first. Trofastr was having a particularly nasty problem with Whispering Deaths. And Dogsbreath wanted to expand his islands' fishing grounds. Apparently, they were competing with a large amount of water-class dragons in his neck of the archipelago.

All these would need Hiccups' attention. And that of the councils' as well. He huffed, he respected them. It seemed they were only looking out for themselves anymore, and he knew what had set his Chief off on his latest, -excursion. He had brought him out, little by little. Him, and Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff helped as well. But it seemed to him that intelligent conversation on his designs would help Hiccup out the most. Like his freshwater delivery system. It was brilliant! But there were a few problems to overcome. Slowly, the old Hiccup came out. His eyes shone brighter. His sarcasm lost its nasty bite. He laughed more.

Then came the meeting. It had started out as just another one. Village business and all. At the end, they indelicately told Hiccup he should stop mourning, and find a suitable wife. His face dropped. A shadow crossed his features. Valka saw it too. He didn't say anything, Hiccup only nodded and walked out without being dismissed. Two weeks later, he was gone, without so much as a goodbye.

Just then, he felt warmth on a spot in the middle of his back. Then two arms came over his shoulders, hanging loose in front of him. He felt more warmth across his shoulders, A head resting against his. He smelled honeysuckle and pine.

"Where's my tea?" She said in her gravelly morning voice.

"Ahh, erm, the, -the water sh, -should be ready by now! Let me get it for you!" He felt lucky. At least she hadn't hit him yet. It was still early though...

"Don't bother!" Her warmth left his back. She half-shuffled, half-waddled to the cupboard, taking a mug and some herbs. She looked at him, then grabbed another mug. She dropped the herbs in the pot, and sat on the edge of the fire pit. She stared absently into the flames.

"So what are you doing?" She said. She looked only partly awake.

"Oh, just, -going over these letters! They need to be answered, but Hiccup will have to look over them before they're sent off." He told her.

"You really think he's coming back?" She asked. He was mildly indignant for his Chief.

"Of course he will! He, he wouldn't just leave us! Leave us, and never come back! Not Hiccup!" He was surprised at his tone. He was assured, with a ninety-eight percent probability, a punch would be his in the very near future. It surprised him even more when it didn't happen. It _was_ still early...

"Yeah, -I don't know...I -I can't see how-" She growled, and fidgeted with her hands. It hit her hard too. They had played together, fought together...It was like loosing a sister...

"I just...I'd be really, like sad, if, if you, if you were to..." She huffed. Over two years later, and she still had trouble...She tipped the pot. The tea should be ready.

"I know. I don't, I don't even want to think about...that" He said gently. She poured the tea and came back over. He scooted his chair back. She set the mugs on his desk, making sure to avoid the papers. She looked at him, considering...

She then hauled back and punched him in the shoulder, -hard. He barely flinched. She blinked, then sat down in his lap. She handed him a mug, then took a sip from her own. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling first. They sat there in silence for a moment. He felt her move her head to look at him, then back down.

"I, I love you, you know..." She mumbled. He smiled, then turned a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Ruffnut..."

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He blinked awake. Other than the light on his eyes, the first thing he noticed were the sounds. Crackling, and an occasional pop. Fire! No, -wait there was another sound. A sizzling, like meat thrown into a pan...Before long, a smell...Ahhh Mutton, and, -eggs! Och! That woman! He'd be gettin' her that bolt of cloth she'd fancied. There's no gettin' 'round it now!

He rolled over and put his feet on the floor. Old bones and joints protesting. Ach, It seemed only yesterday he was a wee lad. Whipping all his friends at play-fighting. Being cock o' the walk...Now his forties were nearly behind him, and getting ready to be a Grandfather...Ach!

"SPITELOUT! Get outta bed ye old fool! Or there'll be no breakfast!" He sighed.

"Oi Woman! Give us a minute!" ACH! That, WOMAN! Though, he silently sent a prayer to mother Freya, for sending her his way. If she wasn't scaring the pants off him with a weapon, she was givin' him those eyes, and playin' at bein' teenagers again.

Aye, but she was right, he needed to get moving. He was meeting his boy, and the Ingermann to go make a list of damages and figure out what was needed to make repairs. The Gods had favored them with a mild winter. The storms had not been as harsh, nor the snows too heavy. Maybe they'd favor them with an early spring, and a long growing season. They'd need it, if the number of young lasses with their bellies growing meant anything.

Ahh, but that's what peace brings. And it was all thanks to his brilliant nephew. Och! Such a clever lad! Who'd a thought it eh? The wee wisp of a boy, with all his crazy ideas, all those strange inventions, had finally come to his own. Ol' Stoick had been right all along. HIccup was shaping up to be the greatest Chief the tribe had ever had.

He thought of that day, when his brother had been taken from them. He'd not been there. Stoick had left him in charge, whilst he went after the boy. He could see Hiccups' reasoning, to head them off before they got here. But the boy was still innocent. He couldn't quite know the cruelties this world held outside Berks' borders. Aye, it were a hard and costly lesson.

When that bastard showed up on their shores that morn, with that great beast, and a whole swarming cloud of dragons, and Toothless too. He thought they were done for. Hel had opened its' gates for them, and was ready to swallow. But then, here comes Hiccup, with his boy and the other youngsters. Aye, and his long-lost sister. A-ridin' in, just as before! He had managed to take back the dragons, and drive the beast away. Ach! The Gods may yet have a grand plan for that boy!

They had enjoyed a few years of peace. Hiccup dispersed or destroyed the fleet that had sailed with Drago. They rebuilt the village. After a rocky start, and a few very heated discussions with Val, He started to become a proper Uncle to the young lad. Ach! He thought Val would skin him a few times over! When the village had been rebuilt, and things had started to return to normal, Hiccup finally married young Astrid. Ahh, they were so happy, and such a good couple. The wedding feast had lasted a whole nine days! It seemed the future was as bright, and warm as the spring sun!

Until Dagur, that son of a mainland whore, started making trouble. Hiccup had tried to reason with him against his counsel. But it was for naught. It took the annihilation of a whole young tribe for him to see it. What dragons he couldna' cart off, he killed. Hiccup had gathered the whole of the Allied Tribes and descended upon them. Ahh, it were a grand battle. They destroyed half the Berserker fleet. He had tried to convince young Hiccup ta finish the job, but he deferred. He wanted ta talk first. Ahh, but it were another lesson, dearly paid for...

They had made plans, and hid their fleet and the army close by. He was there, next to Astrid when they landed. The trap was sprung, and she and Dagur fought. He saw the blow. It was harmless. But, she seemed to hesitate, for a brief moment. It was all that bastard needed to land a killing blow. And her poor dragon, swooping in ta save her, took an arrow to her side. Dagur walked up, and heartlessly slit the creatures' throat. What happened next was a vision of one of the great tales...

Hiccup fought like a man possessed, landing blow after blow with that great flaming sword of his. He took Astrids' axe, and stuck the bastard to the ground. He was a scalded, bloody mess. But what happened after...He didn't want to think about. It gave him chills when he did.

He left, but came back for Astrids' funeral. It was a sad day. The boy did not speak to anyone. He did his duty to his dear wife, then left again. Val had found him some time later, and brought him back. He was a mere shell of what he once was. Over time, he began to become more like himself again.

Now it looked like trouble was brewing again. Talk of one large kingdom, with Hiccup leading. It looked like it had spurred at least one of the leading families on Berk into action. Secret meetings, letters passing back and forth. It bordered on treason it did! Hiccup saw it too, the clever lad. Perhaps it was why their relationship had taken a rather public downward turn. And why, perhaps, he chose to leave again when the council had started badgering the boy to marry. It was clear he was still struggling with what happened to Astrid, and what happened after. But ahhh, he was a smart boy! He probably just needed time to think it all through...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a slightly worried-looking woman in the doorway.

"Spitelout Jorgenson! Are ye nay gonna eat? What're ye doin' husband?" He smiled.

"Ahhh, just thinkin' woman!" She cocked an eyebrow. One corner of her lip curled.

"A very dangerous proposition! What're ye thinkin' of?" Should he voice this to her? Not now he thought. He grinned.

"I...I was thinkin' of tha' fine bolt of cloth I saw ye lookin' at the other day." He got up off the bed and walked up to her. Her arms snaked around his neck.

"Ahh, I've trained ye well, have I not?" She said, smiling. He grinned wider.

"Aye woman! Ye have..."

oooooooo0000oooooooo

"Have the preparations begun?" He asked. This was already taking longer than it should. She knew what was going on here.

"They are ongoing as we speak." She answered. The doddering old fool. Why not just get to the point?

"And have the houses and buildings been inspected? What about a list of damages?" He asked. Ansel had been out to see for himself.

"Yes, I was out with the Ingermann just two days ago. The list should be in the councils' hands by tomorrow." She answered. "Along with a list of materials, manpower, and time needed to make the repairs." She added. She caught the Gothi rolling her eyes. At least she wasn't alone in her frustration.

"And what about the seeds? And the plows for the planting?" Gobber spoke up.

"Ah been workin' my fingers ta th' bone fer th' last two weeks! Evrathing will be ready when it's time." He nursed his ale in his mug.

"What about materials?" Askel just wouldn't give up! Her brother Spitelout sighed heavily.

"We sent a party out yesterday and marked the trees on the island, and tomorrow, we'll send another party out to mark trees on the islands nearby. As Hiccup had planned..." She was glad for his support. She had learned it was not always so. Her coming back had changed him.

"And where is your son? Valka?" Ah! Here we are! Just when it was getting boring.

"I don't know. But he will return soon, I'm sure..." Indeed, he hadn't said much. She knew Hiccup wanted to get away, but she wanted assurance he would come back. In the end, he only nodded.

"Did he not say where he was going? Not even to you?"

"No, he didn't, He only said he would be back in three weeks."

"But he should be here! The village needs their Chief to lead them! Not running off every chance he gets."

"Oh? Was it not you who told him he needed to find a wife? Perhaps that is what he is doing? Trying to find someone, -suitable? Hmmm?" Turn his own words against him. His ire should show what this is really about.

"Is that what he's doing? Or did he just run off like before..." Gobber cut him off. The Gothi leveled a frigid glare his way. She was glad not to be on the receiving end of that!

"Oi! You saw what happened! -And what happened after...The lad is just as broken up about one as the other! Ya don't just forget tha! The lad will return, don't you worry!" The smith was red in the face. It was not from the ale.

"Aye! We all did! But the lad needs to move on. There is unrest stirring in the islands! There are rumors flying about. And the Chief will have to dispel them, or live up to them! And he canna' do that if he is not here!"

"And what rumors have you heard? What dark secrets are out there that could bring about our downfall?" She was pushing things, she knew. But the heart of the matter had not been revealed.

"We know the Chief has received letters from the other tribes. And he has answered those letters without consulting with his own council! What's really going on there? The council has a right to know!" Aha! Another piece of the picture. It looked dark indeed.

"I'm sure they were nothing of import. I'm also sure that if they well concerned us, Hiccup would bring it to our attention." Hoark said. He'd remained quiet up until now.

Just then, there was a loud tapping. The Gothi had apparently heard enough. She scratched her runes on the floor. Gobber watched intently.

"She says the boy is still healing and needs more time. He will return, he will be better. And to put the...yak in the...garden?" She whacked him in the arm.

"Oi! Woman! I'll not make you another staff ifn' ya go and break thisn'!" She hit him in the head this time. Knocking his helmet off. He glared at her while retrieving it.

"Very well! If the Chief has not returned in a week, We'll send a Terror for him. That is all we will give him!" It was good enough for her. It was what she was thinking as well, if not going after him herself. She was worried, but at the same time, she knew her son was alright, and would be returning soon.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He strode up the hill in the fading light. Stopping in the small square in this part of the village. Behind him, the Great Hall, and next to him the Chiefs' Hall. A place he coveted for so long. Gods! Has it been almost, -ten? Years since Hiccup stunned everyone in defeating the RedDeath? Gods! He was getting old!

He looked out over the ocean surrounding his home. Where was his cousin anyway? He should be here! The harbor was almost completely clear. They had actually been able to send boats out for fishing. Ahh, there were not many better things in life than that first, sweet, salty, fresh fish after the winter. It had been a good one. No rationing was necessary. they were all warm in their halls, While winter had its' fun.

Ten years! Damn! it was that long ago when his cousin sacrificed himself for all of them, and changed history. Hiccup had given them a glimpse of the Chief he was to become. He had tried to begrudge him, but he couldn't. Not when he was able to attain the most awesome-st dragon known! He thought he might get a consolation prize in Astrid, but that was not to be either. Eh, the runt deserved it.

And after, all those years of finding and chasing dragons. And all these, -things he kept coming up with! Using that, -that brain of his! He couldn't believe some of this stuff! How did he do it? After some years of crazy inventions, and even crazier schemes, They had defeated Alvin, and contained Dagur.

The came that Hel-spawn from the east. He still couldn't forget that day. Standing on that deck, while he had his dragon taken from him. Running into Eret had been a boon. They were able to use those traps against them, and start one of the most awesome battles he'd had in his young life. Then came the one moment that changed everything. That eel-eating scumbucket proved just how cruel this world was. Yes, Drago had not only taken their dragons, and Uncle Stoic, he also robbed them of something even more precious...their innocence.

Hiccup again had come up with another crazy plan. And with the help of Aunt Val, and the others, They got their dragons back, and Drago as good as dead. There was just no way...None! Hiccup didn't agree, and sent out search parties for months. Becoming Chief, -changed him. He was still his cousin, but he didn't laugh as much. His verbal shots had more of a bite, more seriousness to them. It was then his dad came to him and told him he should start to take on his role as Hiccups' second. -Well maybe third...behind Astrid. He didn't mind. He got off the island to stand with his Chief on "diplomatic missions". It was on one of those missions to the Meatheads, where he met Luna. It was all over for him after that.

They put the village back together, And they started settling down. Heather took up with Dagur, and started to turn things around. Hiccup finally married Astrid, he married Luna, and Fish married Ruff. They enjoyed, -actually enjoyed- a winter after that. They had a couple of really good years. Yes, it looked like things were finally calming down over the whole archipelago, -until Heather...left...

We never found out why. Never could get a message to her. But as soon as she did, Dagur started making trouble again. He tried to talk his Chief into just going over there, and kicking ass. He wanted to talk, to try to find Heather and bring her back, -anything...but fight. Given how things turned out, HIccup knew he was right. He had to try, he said.

He still got chills in his spine, thinking of what happened after. It sent a clear message that was as good as any. What it did to Hiccup, he could only guess. When he came back for the funeral, he said nothing. He sent Astrid off to Valhalla, then left. He was gone for so long, they had prepared him to take his place. -Only, he didn't want it, not like this. Then the Hjofsteins started parading that little shit Reifnir around, Thank the Gods Aunt Val brought him back. He was a shell of a man. He didn't laugh, he did his duty to his tribe, and nothing else.

The old Hiccup came back. He had tried to make his peace, but was rejected. Then there came talk of a Kingdom. Born out of a necessity to protect the dragons, and the steady stream of southerners coming north. He was up for it, as long as he got to wallop anyone who didn't think dragons were the best thing since roast yak. His cousin was against it. He couldn't understand, but he didn't have his cousins' brain.

Ach! He needed to get back! Something was stirring inside the council. Letters going back and forth. And Freybjorn, Nicholas, and Reifnir the rat, making trips off-island. To where, they didn't know, and they weren't telling. It stunk like shite! They needed Hiccups' brain here. He'd figure it out. If it were up to him, he'd throw them all in the stocks, burn their hall down, and ask questions later.

He sighed, and started walking towards his hall. He thought he could smell something cooking from across the square. If she was cooking, he'd better not be late! He went through the door, and hung his helmet and cloak by the door. Luna was nowhere to be seen when he spied the pot by the fire. He tiptoed over, and had just lifted the lid when a voice rang out.

"SNOTLOUT!" He was glad the walls were very sturdy. The yelp he made was extremely undignified. The lid of the pot nearly went into the fire. He turned around sheepishly. Eh, he was in his own house...

-And there she stood. That red-haired, green-eyed beauty he was lucky enough to marry. Gentle as a lamb most times. But not afraid to thump him if he deserved it. Ahhh. She was smiling at his expense, he knew. But...that...smile. She walked over, and put her hands on his chest, then ran them over his shoulders. She allowed him to pull her close, and he kissed her, long and deep. He pulled back. She was so beautiful...He cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her on the forehead. There was that special, -something in her eyes...Oh! Before he forgot...

He dropped on his knee in front of her. Looking up, he lifted the hem of her tunic. He watched her reaction as he exposed her belly. She didn't look angry...Good! He looked, it was bigger, -maybe. But it stuck out. A small confirmation of his manliness and his family line. She had been feeling sick on some mornings for a while. When she finally went to the Gothi, it was confirmed...There would be a tiny Jorgenson in their hall near the end of summer. Maybe Snoutlout the Second! Or maybe, a little girl...He secretly hoped for the latter, and would punch anyone in the head who said it was wrong.

"Hello! Little Jorgenson!" He ran his hand over her belly, then kissed it. Luna swatted him on the head, then ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up. She was shaking her head, but she was smiling widely.

"Go wash up you!" He obeyed.

He sat in his chair. A belly full of rabbit stew. A cup of mead in one hand. Luna sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. One arm curled around his neck, fiddling with his hair. Her other hand traced lines on his chest. His other hand cupped her rump. They sat there, just watching the fire. Ahhh, this was it! This was worth living, and fighting for...

 **A/N:** \- and next comes...

\- I've finished chapter 27 finally, so there will be another posting between Christmas and New Years day...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

She woke up feeling all tingly. In her dream, she was exploring his skin with her hands. From his head to his feet. He had his mouth on hers, tongues dancing. He ran his hands over her breasts, then down below her curls...then she woke up. She stretched and yawned. Staring at the ceiling, going over the nights' events. She had felt that before, but never with anyone else in the room. While she appreciated his need to protect her honor, she wanted to share more experiences with him. He had given her a taste. A small glimpse of all the wonderful things they would share together. And like any other delicious dessert, she wanted more.

She stretched again, then threw the bed covers off. Then shuffled to the bathroom and washed her face. She would need a bath before she started her day in earnest. She donned a simple dress herself, and tied her hair in a ponytail. She then left for her office.

Upon reaching her office, she found Anna sitting at her desk. Quill in hand, scribbling madly. She straightened, looking at the paper angrily. She made a pair of long scratches and started scribbling agan, looking as though the piece of paper had just caused her a personal slight. It was hard not to laugh, with the way she attacked whatever it was on the paper to cause her such indignation. She didn't even seem to notice her arrival. Finally she could take no more. She cleared her throat.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Nothing. She continued to focus on the paper in front of her. She took the end of the quill in her teeth. Reading what was on the paper. Elsa reached over and poured herself a cup of coffee. Nothing-she grabbed a cake off the tray and nibbled at it. Nothing. She was getting a little aggravated. Finally, Anna put her quill down and picked up the paper. She held it so her view of her face was blocked. She Hmmm'ed a couple of times, considering. She put the paper down, and seemed to finally notice her sister sitting across from her.

"Elsa! Good Morning! I didn't hear you come in!" Her eyes were twinkling with mirth. Anna leaned back in her chair, twining her fingers in front of her.

"Good Morning, -Anna!" She said flatly. She was definetly up to something. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, just going over some paperwork before I start my day! The question is, what are _you_ doing?" She asked, barely able to contain a smile.

"Well, you know, getting my day started. I am the Queen, I happen to work here." The corner of Annas' mouth curled. She was going to limit her time with Hiccup from now on.

"Not today, you are! Or will!" Her face broke out into a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, -what?" _What is going on in that head of yours Anna?_ She picked up another piece of paper, and in an official sounding voice, read its' contents.

"By the power and authority of the Princess of Arendelle, I hearby proclaim today as an official Queens Day Off! Said Queen is forbidden to partake in any official function whatsoever. Furthermore, the Queen is to not step foot in the Throne room, or her office for a period of twenty-four hours. She is also hereby ordered to stay in her bed, in her favorite nightgown, and stuff her face with chocolate, and any other activities she deems necessary, other than any and all official business." She smiled at her sister smugly.

"Pretty good huh?" Elsa already saw a problem.

"Well, Anna I am already in my office-" It was a very sweet gesture.

"Eh, I'll behead you later, -now...get out! You, you -Queen!" She rose and pointed towards the door.

"Anna, I can't just take a day off..." She was somewhere between hugging her, and dressing her down.

"I know, that's why I ordered it! And, I had Catarin clear some of your schedule for the day! It'll be easy!" Anna looked at her earnestly.

"Anna..." It was really something she wanted for a long time. But she couldn't just, -not work. There were things to do, and matters to be addressed.

"Elsaaa! Please! I've been working so hard to learn. It's going to be a lovely day, -and a certain Viking Lord will be leaving soon. You two should, -spend time together. And speaking of which, you will have to go visit his home. Who will be running the country while you're gone? ME! I need this just as much as you." Anna pleaded. It was hard to argue with her logic. Especially when it came to the Viking in question. Just thinking about all the things they could do in a day had her feeling flushed.

In the end, she really couldn't refuse. Anna had pleaded with her for years. To take some time for herself. But this was what she was raised to do. She realized long ago that sacrifices had to be made. She had all but given up on her dream to be truly happy. It wasn't what she wanted, it was just the way things had to be.

Now, Hiccup had changed all that. For the first time in her life, she had a true friend. Some one to share her time with. Share responsibilities, even her life. No more was she just thinking of running her kingdom. She felt truly happy in this. And deep down, there was the possibility of marrying someone she truly loved and, Gods willing, have children. Yes, they still had a ways to go in that regard. But for the first time in a long time, she believed it could truly happen.

She walked around the desk, and wrapped her sister in a warm hug. "Thank you, Anna! It's really sweet of you!"

"I love you Elsa, I want to help!" She hugged her back. "Now, let's talk about all the things you could do today over breakfast!" They left the office, and walked arm in arm all the way to the dining room.

oooo0000oooo

After breakfast, she took a bath. Then donned her riding suit. Black knee-high boots, Dark green pants, a white shirt, with a leather vest. She wore a pair of brown deerskin gloves, her hair tied in a single braid down her back. She had stopped by the kitchens, and packed a saddlebag with bread and cheese, and also some strips of dried fish. Her horse, Torkil was saddled for her when she reached the stables. A blanket was tied to the back of the saddle. It had been a while since she was on horseback, but it was something she wanted to do. She refused an escort as well. All of the foreigners had left, and she had her powers to protect her.

She rode to the blacksmiths' first. Much to her dismay, Valdor had not seen the lad this morning. It was hard to hide her dissapointment. They chatted for a while, talking about his business, and the talk of the townsfolk. Just about all of the people were happy for them. The smithy had become a popular place. Many people had stopped by just to see Lord Haddock, and offer congratulations, and blessings on their relationship. He quipped about Hiccup being a might uncomfortable with the attention. She silently agreed, seeing how he was at the announcement. She thanked him. He bowed and wished her a good day.

She rode north from the town taking a track not very well used. Her horse seemed a bit skittish at one point. She didn't notice anything unusual, save for some trampled grass at the edge of a forest at the base of a cliff. She continued on, determined to reach her destination with enough time to rest the horse and return to the castle before nightfall.

She rode through forests and the edges of more than a couple of mountain meadows. Perfect spots for a picnic, she thought. If only she could've found Hiccup. She had a thought just then, she hadn't thought to ask after where he was staying. She would have to ask when she saw him again. She assumed he was staying at one of the inns in town. She could've looked for him there. She stuffed those thoughts away for now. She had a whole day to herself, with nothing to do and nowhere she had to be. But still...

She imagined riding with him. Either sitting behind him, with her arms around his waist holding on. Or sitting in front, across his lap. Riding through the forests, or across a meadow. Sitting in the shade of a great fir tree, eating lunch. Maybe they would get another chance before he left. She made up her mind to speak to Catarin or Kai about this. She would also speak with Anna, as she would run the kingdom in her stead. She would also talk to her sister about the proper use of pitiful looks. She had it down to a science!

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She cleared her thoughts of castle and kingdom. The air was fresh and pure, and she was going to enjoy it. She rode on through the valleys and along the slopes. At the bottom of one mountain pass, she found a small stream. She dismounted, and let Torkil drink. She decided to rest him a bit before continuing. She rummaged through a saddlebag and took a piece of bread to nibble on. She noticed a small house through the trees. Walking a few paces, she saw there was a small barn next to it. This must be Master Oakens' trading post, she thought. The large man spent the warmer months in town. Selling various herbal remedies. He moved back when the mountain snows began.

She mounted up again after fifteen minutes. She rode along the stream for a while until she came upon the path to her destination. Another twenty minutes of riding had her near the treeline. Before leaving it, a shadow crossed over the ground. She shivered slightly. Her horse stopped and raised its' head and whinnied nervously, then snorted. She searched the sky, but she couldn't see much. They had not yet broken the trees. There was not much of the sky to see. She urged Torkil forward, but he only stamped his feet. She leaned forward, rubbing his neck. A few soothing words had him moving again, albeit slowly. It was fine with her, for they had to move carefully from here on out.

After a climb of several minutes, they were crossing a small shelf. At the end she passed between to large rocks. A shadow again passed over them. She shivered once more. Torkil snorted, but continued forward. She could see nothing in the sky above them, although her sight was limited by the rock faces. Another short climb, and one more ledge. Rounding a corner, there stood her destination.

It was the same as when she left it those years ago. Its' walls shimmered in the sunlight, casting all the colors of the rainbow. Something seemed off a bit. Usually, Snowflake the guardian posted himself outside at the base of the stairs. He wasn't there. The doors were open too. She looked up at the balcony. She thought she caught a glimpse of, -something slipping through the doors upstairs. A flash of something black and red. She noticed the doors there were open as well. Through the front door she noticed Snowflake heading up the winding staircase. It all seemed very odd. She quickly dismounted, and ran for the stairs. She wanted to find out why he was inside, and not guarding the entrance.

Upon reaching the doors, she got an answer. A roar came from upstairs, answered by another screeching animalistic roar. She thought she heard a voice too. How could someone get past the guard? She made the stairs and started running up. There was a gutteral growl, followed by another roar. Her stomach dropped out, but she kept running. She cleared her mind as much as she could, readying her magic. It had been a long time since she had used it against something, or someone. She could hear voices now.

"Whoa! -Whoa! Big guy! Calm down!" Another roar followed, answered by Snowflake.

"YOU! NOT BE HERE! YOU GO!" He roared.

"OK! OK! We were just, -looking around! Sorry! No harm done!" It was a mans' voice. It sounded muffled. She got to the landing and through the door of the first chamber. Snowflake was blocking her view of the next room.

"YOU! GO AWAY, -NOW!" Another animal roar, Followed by more growling.

"Calm down! Big guy! We'll go!" She slid to a stop at the doorway. Snowflake must have heard, he took a step to the side.

What she saw surprised and shocked her. There was indeed a man there, but what stood behind him caught her attention. Was that a, -a, _-dragon?_ It was black, and had wings like a bat. They were raised over his body in an agressive display. It seemed, -smaller that her idea of a dragon. Its lips? Were pulled back in a snarl. Revealing small conical teeth. Its' eyes were yellow-green, the pupils narrowed to slits. It stood on four short, powerful legs. Short, sharp claws on its' feet. The dragon swished its' tail back and forth. She noticed it had two rows of small triangular spikes down each side near the top. It had two fins at the end, one black, the other, _-red?_ She then noticed the straps of leather. One long strap down each side, and smaller ones securing it to its' body. There was a large metal ring against its' side around its front leg. Was that a, -a stirrup attached to it? And a, -saddle on its' back?

The dragons' attention was solely on Snowflake, she considered the man in the room. He was a head taller than her at least. He wore hard leather armor that was a mixture of black and brown. He was wearing a helmet that covered his face. She could see through the holes his eyes were dark green. The helmet seemed to match the dragon in appearance, though not in color. Separate armor plates covered his shoulders and forearms, and the backs of his hands. In one hand he held a flaming sword. Not exactly in a threating way. He waved it back and forth in front of him. It seemed he was trying to confuse his opponent, or divide his attention. The flame may have made the snowman hesitant to attack. The man didn't seem to be overtly threatening him either.

Snowflake looked at her. It was then the man seemed to notice her. His eyes went wide. His helmet obscured any other facial expression. The dragon seemed to notice as well. His pupils widened, he cocked his head in a look of, _-curiosity?_ Like a dog would. A questioning croon came from the dragon. She called on her magic. She could feel it surge through her body. She produced two glowing balls of frost, one in each hand. She raised them to waist level. The mans' eyes flitted from her face to her hands. _This is it_ she thought, Show this man who's boss around here! His eyes went from her hands back to her face, he then, -turned and ran! She heard him call "GO! -GO!" Without any hesitation, the dragon turned and ran for the doors as well. In mid-stride, the man jumped on the dragons' back. He held his sword out to his side. All of a sudden, the blade, along with the flames, vanished! Out the door and onto the balcony they ran. She gave chase, Snowflake just behind.

Upon reaching the balcony, the dragon leapt. Its' wings unfurled and swept down in a powerful stroke. They flew out and away from her castle, putting distance between them. She heard Torkil scream in fright. She tried calling him, but the horse bolted down the slope. The dragon had flown about a half-mile, then stopped. It hovered for a moment. It then started coming back, -slowly. It would take a few wing-beats, then stop. What were they trying to do? Size her up for an attack? Or Snowflake? It didn't seem like it, but she wasn't going to take any chances. The beasts were dangerous! She didn't know how her powers of snow and ice would fare against dragon fire. She may just find out!

The pair continued their pattern of advancing. They were about one hundred yards out, when she decided they were close enough. She reared back, and unleashed a bolt at them. The dragon, in one beat of it's wings, flipped and rolled. It screeched in anger. The rider held out his hand, palm out. She could hear him yell. "HOLD!" They stopped their advance. He didn't have a weapon in his hand. But the dragon was a threat in and of itself. She didn't relax her stance. The dragon and rider hovered there for a few moments. She thought she could hear the man say something. She did hear the dragon growl, then croon. Was he, -talking? -To, -to the dragon? The man lowered his hand and scratched the dragons' neck. The dragon shook his head and, and, -smiled? The man put his hand on his helmet. He seemed to be considering, -something. He then dropped his hand to the saddle. He considered her for a few long moments. Then the pair turned, and flew away. It wasn't very long before they were a mere speck on the horizon.

She relaxed, and slowly willed her magic out. It was only then she noticed her heart beating wildly in her chest and her ears. She took several deep breaths, releasing the adrenaline, and the stress to the ether. _What, what was that? What just -happened?_ She thought. Snowflake grunted. She turned, he was looking at her questioningly. She realized she voiced that thought. She put a hand on his arm.

"You did well, my friend! He, -they didn't hurt you did they?" The giant shook his head.

"No. No hurt me." He looked to the horizon and growled. "I not let anyone hurt Queen!" She smiled. "Thank you!" She said, and patted his arm. She considered making him a companion.

Maybe later. Right now she had to get back to the castle. Try to find Torkil. The poor dear! He might be halfway to Arendelle by now. She would get back, and faster than by horseback. She had a horrible thought of him being eaten by the dragon. She had to try to find him. She also had to try to find the dragon and its' rider. She needed to know if they were nearby. She hoped they were just passing through. A dragon running loose in the countryside was something she didn't want to consider. It had to be killed, lest it cause damage and mayhem across her kingdom. She made her way out the front door and down the steps. She bid Snowflake farewell, and promised to visit again soon. She willed up her magic again, and created a lane of ice in front of her. She slid along it, moving faster than a horse at a gallop. She dissipated it behind her. She moved down the slope, and back the way she came.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

They flew in long circles between the town and the cave. The sun had set some time ago. He decided before they got back to move their campsite further away. The view below made him certain it was a good choice. Lights from several torches dotted the countryside. Obviously searching for them. They seemed to be headed back to the town now. He breathed a small sigh. He would wait until they had all gotten back and the countryside was dark again. He had to get to the castle and talk to Elsa. Since their encounter, there was no delaying it any more. She had to know about Toothless. But how to go about it? He would have to see her first. Gauging by the number of torches he saw, it wouldn't be easy. But he was good at changing peoples' minds about dragons. And she would listen to him, wouldn't she?

They dropped down and circled over the city. It was all lit up. Unusual for this time of night. They couldn't put down on a rooftop, they could be spotted. He doubted any of these roofs save for the castles' would support his dragons' weight. Not down on the pier, he would have to wait until everyone was indoors. They made another circuit. He could see most of the torches were held by soldiers, who were all marching towards the castle. Some were being held by townsfolk, who were gathered in the square. He decided to land in their clearing and walk to the castle. He had to see her before things got too far out of hand.

He made his way into the town. A few people recognize him. They paid their respects, and offered thanks he was alive. He frowned internaly. He walked towards the castle. Valdor found him just before he reached the bridge. He bowed, it made him uncomfortable.

""Where ya been lad? People been lookin' fer ya half the day!" There was a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I was, -out! Exploring the country, getting to know the lands around the town. Why? What, -what's happened?"

"Well, no one knows for sure. But hunters and trackers were summoned to search the kingdom, but not saying what they were searching for. Rumor has it that the Queen was attacked by a dragon!" He said.

"A, -dragon? Here? In this part of the world?" He schooled his features. He hated it, but it was necessary for now. Until he could tell her the truth.

"Aye! I don't know if I believe it, but the queens' horse arrived shortly before she did. An then the castle was in an uproar! Something happened, to cause such a stir!"

"I, uhh, -I have to go see her! See if she's al, -alright!" It seemed he was too late already. This would put dragons in a bad light. Something he aimed to change where ever he went.

"Aye lad! I bet she's a bit frightened by this, if it's true! Go!" Valdor told him. He bowed, and Hiccup crossed the bridge to the castle. Soldiers were moving all about the courtyard. It looked like the guard had been doubled. Siege weapons had been wheeled into separate corners of the yard as well. He felt a little sheepish, knowing he and Toothless were the cause of this. Braziers were being lit along the walls. The men were looking to the sky, wary.

He reached the palace and went inside. He was met by Catarin. "Lord Haddock! Thank goodness! The Queen has been worried about you!" She said. There was a look of relief on her face.

"I'm fine Lady Catarin. What has happened?" She glanced from side to side and lowered her voice.

"The Queen said she was accosted by a dragon My Lord! She also said a man was riding it!" He plastered a look of shock on his face.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"She is fine my Lord. She said she scared them off. But she sent soldiers and hunters into the lands surrounding the city looking for the beast." She told him. _Scared them off_ he thought? He wondered if she told them that to placate the council, to downplay the threat. Or if it was pride.

"And have they found anything?" He asked.

"I don't know my Lord, the reports are just now coming in. I was sent to reassure the staff and guests that all was well. The Queen is currently meeting with the military staff now in her office."

"Very well Lady Catarin! I'll go to my room, and wait for the queen to finish. Can you let her know please?"

"Of course, My Lord." She dipped and continued on her way. He walked to his room. Two guards were now posted at the doorway. He bristled slightly. He managed to give them curt nods before entering his room. Tatjana and Kirvil were waiting inside. Upon seeing him, they seemed to forget protocol. They both took a few steps toward him. "Lord Haddock!" They both said. They stopped and blushed. "Forgive me!" They both said. It was comical. He regarded them both. "Girls? What's going on?" He cocked an eyebrow. Kirvil spoke. My Lord! For, forgive us! I, -we were worried about you. We feared for your safety!" She looked apologetic. Their eyes were cast down.

"I'm fine, thank you. Would one of you please get me something from the kitchens?"

"Of course, My Lord" Kirvil said, and promptly left. "Would my Lord like a bath?" Tatjana asked.

"No, no thank you. Maybe after I have spoken with the queen and have eaten something." He told her.

"Yes, My Lord." She busied herself around his room. He walked to the balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked out over the town. More and more lights had been extinguished. The castle seemed on full alert. His gaze settled on one of the peaks overlooking the town. Toothless was out there, he knew. He had told him to wait at the high roost and wait for his signal. If he wasn't out fishing. He would more than likely be staying at the palace tonight. He scoffed to himself. With the effort being put forth, he doubted he might be staying at all. He pushed those thoughts aside. No need to worry right now. They would talk, and then...well...

He was there about a half-hour when Kirvil returned. She was pushing a small cart with several covered dishes upon it. He settled on the couch. The servants cleared the small table and started setting the food out. He turned to his meal, only now realizing how hungry he was. Halfway through his food, there was a knock on the door. Elsa entered. He had barely stood when she attacked him in a fierce hug.

"Hiccup! I was so worried! Are you alright?" She stepped back for a moment, checking for anything out of place.

"I'm fine Elsa! What, -what happened? The people are saying you were attacked by a dragon, or something."

"No! Nothing like that!" She turned her head and frowned. She looked at him, then at the servants. "Leave us!" She told them. They both dipped, and dutifully left the room. The door had no sooner closed, when she attacked his lips. Sliding together, opening her mouth slightly. After a half-minute, he broke the kiss. She rested her head on his chest. He rubbed small circles on her back. She slumped slightly, relaxing against him. When her breathing had slowed he separated from her. She looked a bit frazzled. She had changed her clothes. There were a few strands of hair out of place. He ran his hands through it smoothing. She seemed to relax a bit more.

"Elsa? What happened?" He was concerned for her. She didn't look to be taking this well.

"I, I was out today, taking a ride on horseback. I, I don't know if I told you, but..." She seemed to gather her thoughts. "When, -at my coronation, my powers were revealed to the whole kingdom. after years of hiding them." She winced at the memory, but continued. "I ran away, into the mountains. When I got there, I was finally able to release them without hurting anyone. I, -I created a palace made of ice. I had thought to stay there, alone..." She seemed to get lost in a memory. He caressed her cheek with a finger. She smiled weakly, and continued again.

"So, when I arrived, I heard fighting going on upstairs. Well, there was roaring! But when I got upstairs, there was a man there and also, a, a dragon!" He feigned a look of surprise.

"Really? What kind of dragon?" He asked

"What?" She looked at him curiously. "I, -I don't know it, it was black. And had wings like a bat! And a long tail, -but it was, -small...Well, it was smaller than I imagined a dragon to be, -but...The man, the man had a flaming sword! It was, -amazing! He, he was wearing a strange kind of armor. He was wearing a helmet. I, I couldn't see his face." She shivered a little. "I called upon my magic, and was ready to strike. -As soon as he saw it, -he, -they ran away..." She turned her head and frowned. She then separated from him, pacing a little.

"They flew off, but then came back, slowly. I, I didn't know what to think. I...I struck out at them, but they dodged my magic...and they. flew. away." She frowned again, continuing her pacing. She was worried, but he had to do this, gently.

"Sooo, they didn't attack you?" She looked at him, frowning still. "-No? But I, I don't know where they came from, or better yet, where they are now! I, I can't have a dragon running loose in my kingdom!" She was pacing in earnest now.

"So, they didn't attack you, yet you are hunting them? What, -what would you do if, if you found them?" He asked. Her answer was critical here.

"They would be killed of course!" She looked at him incredulously. He winced slightly. "Well, the dragon would be killed at any rate! They are savage, dangerous beasts!" He felt like he had been stabbed. He thought this would be different.

"Elsa? Where did you get this, -information, about, dragons?" He asked.

"Why, from books! They all tell of how they ravaged the land. Killing people, burning crops and villages!" She looked at him curiously.

"This one didn't..." He offered. She stopped considering.

"Hiccup? What are you saying?"

"Elsa? Have you ever considered that the books could be, -wrong? That whoever wrote those, -stories, might not have had, -all their information correct? That maybe, I don't know, they were just trying to get some extra glory for themselves, or just trying to get their book written?" It was what he himself had learned.

"Hiccup! I am not one to question the historians! They are honest accounts of what happened ages ago! How can they be wrong?" He couldn't read the look on her face. He pressed on.

"Elsa? What if they are wrong?" She frowned.

"Hiccup? What are you saying?" He sighed heavily.

"Elsa? You remember, I told you dragons raided our village?" She nodded. "And, I told you my own mother was carried off in a raid?" She nodded again, her brows furrowing.

"It was dragons that, that carried her off." He sighed. "When I was fourteen, I was a skinny weed of a boy. I couldn't swing an axe, I couldn't lift a hammer. I, I invented things, among others, weapons meant to kill or capture dragons. One night during a raid, I tried out one of my inventions. I managed to hit one! I brought it down. Everyone, even my own father didn't believe me. They, -the whole village, they laughed! I found him the next morning, tied up in the ropes I fired at him. I went to kill him, but -I couldn't! He, he was helpless, I wouldn't kill him, I decided, and set him free instead! Against all I had been taught, that dragons were just mindless killing machines. I let him go. And instead of killing me outright, he let me go as well! He roared in my face, then took off!" She took a few tentative steps toward him.

"Hiccup?"

"I wondered why he didn't kill me. I found him again two days later. He was trapped, and couldn't fly. I managed to gain his trust, and over the following weeks, figured out how to get him flying again. We bonded. I found out that everything I was taught about them was wrong!" He paused, he couldn't read the look on her face again. He forged ahead, this was it!

"It was a dragon that carried my mother off. -And it was dragons that helped me defeat the Red Death! It was dragons that caused the defeat of the madman Drago Bludvist, and his dragon army! Dragons we fought for and against in the destruction of the entire Berserker armada! And, it...it was a dragon -that, -that brought me here..." He winced, waiting for her reaction. She looked away, frowning. Processing. She looked at him once, then again, as if she was finding her words. Finally...

"Hiccup! Are you saying you, -you have a, a _dragon,_ -here?" She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Well, not _here_ , He's, -nearby. Waiting for me-" She looked away, then back as if to say something. She seemed to grow a little paler.

"Hiccup! You...you have to get rid of him!" He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. His insides dropped.

"Elsa! What, are. you. saying?" He felt a little panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"You, you have to send him away, Hiccup!" No! This can't be happening!

"Elsa? He is not a pet! I can't just order him around! He trusts me!" His hurt and anger started to bubble forth.

"Hiccup! Are you crazy? I cannot have a dragon running loose! Killing innocent people, and, and burning farms! NO! -No Hiccup! You have to send him away!" He frowned, his ire was raised. He thought, -she would be different...

"Elsa! He, he's my best friend! He was my ONLY friend for a long time. He has been there for me, and I for him! Have you not been listening to me? I can't just, send him away...If, if you would only let me show you..."

"NO! Hiccup, are you insane? Show me a dragon? To, -to be killed by it? No Hiccup! He has to go!" Surely he was dreaming he thought.

"ELSA! He can't fly without me! PLEASE! I, he, -he can't go without me!" She wasn't listening. Did she not, -trust him? His insides sank further.

"HICCUP! HE. MUST. GO!" Her eyes flashed. The temperature in the room dropped. He could't believe it! But there it was, her final word. If she didn't trust him or Toothless...He sighed.

"Fine! Give me twenty-four hours, then...yeah..." He hung his head. His eyes started to sting. He walked past her, and left the room immediately. She might have called out to him on his way out. But his mind was all jumbled. He couldn't fathom it. Why would she not listen? They, they had, shared so much! He loved her! Did she not feel the same? She may have been just looking out for her kingdom. He could respect and understand that, but...He pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to plan their departure. He needed to write some notes. He needed to go flying. Most of all, he needed to somehow kill this physical pain in his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

The sun was shining. The air was warming. A few puffy clouds scattered all over the sky. It was a great day for flying. Except he could barely keep the dark thoughts at bay. The world seemed cold and dark anymore. He mulled the conversation forwards and backwards. It didn't seem real. He thought he might wake up in his bed at the palace, and this was all but a dream.

But it wasn't. She sent him away. Well, she said Toothless had to go. But she didn't seem to understand that it meant he had to go as well. Did she not, -care? Did this mean they weren't promised anymore? He groaned, this would just take him around in circles, thinking like this. He would believe she hadn't meant to send him away. Leaving a small hope that they were still courting. Until he heard from her that they weren't.

They flew out. He chanced a glance over his shoulder. The coastline was a mere shadow on the horizon. He thought he could see a small flash of bright light where the castle was. Clouds were forming over that spot. His chest clenched. He wanted to turn around and go back to her. But there didn't seem to be a point. Going back now, in broad daylight would only endanger Toothless. Maybe she would change her mind. He could see her point. She had been raised to believe dragons were dangerous. Just like he had been. It had taken effort, and a life-changing event to change things in Berk. So maybe...

They flew on, at a high altitude. From the ground, they would look like a bird. He figured it would take them most of a day to reach Corona. Much like the last leg to Arendelle. Only this time, there was a smattering of islands in between. They would stop and rest, have something to eat, then continue. He wondered why, given the current, -situation, He was going. He had made a promise to see them before he headed north. And until he heard differently, he would speak with her family as well.

Toothless let out a croon. He turned his head side to side, sniffing. Hiccup caught the scent too. Burning wood, and pitch. The smell of a ship burning. He looked down, but couldn't really see anything. A few boards, and three barrels floating in the water. About five miles in the distance, he saw a ship sailing away from them. Maybe they were seeing trash from that ship? But he couldn't deny that distinct smell. A ship being put to the torch. He had some experience with that. He pushed those thoughts aside. No need to add to the pile.

They landed on a small button of an island an hour later. Toothless manged to catch several fish, and had manged to save him one. The dragon napped, digesting his meal. He decided to look at his map and check their position. Rummaging through the saddlebag, his finger brushed against something. It was cool, almost cold to the touch. Taking the crystal out, he immediately noticed his image was gone from it, leaving only hers. The point of light in her chest flickered, and instead of a small smile, she looked sad. It made a little sense when he thought about it. Yes, they were apart now, that was painfully obvious. But the why still eluded him. Surely a gift like this meant something. Holding it up, he looked at her image. It made his heart clench thinking of her, being so sad. He held it in his fingers and studied it.

Through the crystal, he saw a disturbance in the water beyond the surf. Toothless' head shot up. Looking in the same direction. He sniffed, then huffed. He stood on his front legs, ear-flaps erect. He huffed again, shaking his head. Just beyond the surf, he thought he could see a log, or maybe a ships' mast sticking out of the water. In the span of a swell, it was gone. It looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Toothless stamped his feet and huffed. The thought was gone. Was this the same _-disturbance-_ that the dragon had felt in Arendelle, or something different?

He leapt on Toothless' back. They shot up into the sky. Looking down into the water, he could see a dark shape moving into deeper water. Just a glimpse, he couldn't make it out. They hovered for a few moments. Toothless shook his head, growling.

"What is it Bud?" The dragon snorted, then crooned. Maybe he was thinking it was familiar too. He wished he could speak. Either of them. It didn't make any sense. He had seen no sign since coming south. But it didn't mean something wasn't out there. Was it a dragon? And was it something new? Or something they had dealt with, -before? He shivered. Thinking of his new friends dealing with this sort of thing...He didn't want to think about it. It was hard enough dealing with, _-that-_ when he had help.

They landed back on the beach. Hiccup grabbed a journal. He needed to take notes on what he saw and the time of day. What direction it was headed. He flipped through, looking for a blank page. He stopped. Opening the book, he saw, -her. It was the drawing he made in the forge after their first meeting. He smiled, thinking of that evening. The awkwardness. They had come a long way since. But now, it seemed they were further apart than ever. He sighed, and traced a finger along the line making up her cheek. He wished he could do that now. It was a comfort for him. He felt, or at least hoped, sometime, -somewhere he would be able to.

He cleaned up their campsite and packed the saddlebags. He looked upon the crystal one more time. He slipped it into a pocket inside his armor, next to his heart. The chill seemed to seep through. He thought he might make it a pendant or something when he got back. He tied the bags to Toothless, and they took off. He directed him in ever-widening circles. Searching for whatever it was they saw. It was gone now. He hoped it would show itself sooner, rather than later. He began to formulate plans. He shivered again. He hoped it wouldn't come down to a fight. Alone, so far from help. But maybe it wouldn't come to that...

oooo0000oooo

They made it by late afternoon.. Taking a few circuits around the town and the surrounding countryside, he noted a small similarity. The castle was situated on a island in the middle of a natural harbor. Instead of being surrounded by steep cliffs and mountains, there were rolling hills. It seemed the castle didn't take up all of the land thereon, but most of it. There were a number of shops of all kinds on the front section. A modest dock complex took up one side of the island as well. The other side of the harbor held more docks and shops. There was also a long pier where it appeared ships' repairs were being made. As he flew over the mainland, he saw vast fields stretching into the distance. Yes, the land of Corona had it all. A very rich Kingdom indeed!

They flew in a wider circle. He noted a depression in a hillside in the distance. Drawing closer, he saw it was a cove like the one he had met Toothless in. Except this one had a large tower in the middle of it. It was deeper too, with steeper sides. This must be Rapunzels' tower! The one she had told him of. The very one where she was held as a unknowing captive of a witch. He directed Toothless towards it. It would be a slightly tricky landing with the steeper walls. Toothless managed, landing a little heavy. It had been a long day. He took in his surroundings. It looked like some giant had pushed a cup or mug straight into the hill, and simply drew out all the rock. The floor of the cove was covered in soft grass, and wildflowers. there were a few trees growing here and there. A waterfall fed from a clear lake was in the back. it turned into a tiny stream that flowed through and out a cave on one end of the cove.

Hiccup changed clothes. He put on one of his finer tunics, and pulled on a pair of clean pants. He tied his sword to his side, and topped it off with his bearskin cloak. He left the circlet in Arendelle. He didn't think it would be necessary. Rapunzel and Eugene would vouch for him. He slipped his dagger in his sash, just in case. He walked through the short cave. The entrance was covered in vines and weeds. After he had passed through it he turned. He couldn't tell there was even a dark spot in the cliff face. It was perfectly camouflaged.

He found a road, or at least something that passed for a road. It was just a track through the woods. There were ruts in the path from the passage of several carts. A short bit of walking brought him in front of an inn. There was a sign on the front with a duck on it. It read: "The Snugly Duckling." He thought about going in and asking for a horse. The raucous sounds coming from inside sounded like a fight of major proportions was happening in there. Breaking glass, tables being shoved around. He thought better of it and continued on. From what he could see from above. He would be at the castle soon enough.

He reached the bridge leading to the town and the castle within. It was impressive from the air. But standing on ground level with it, it was more so. It reminded him a lot of Arendelle, except for the colors. Brighter, earthy tones dominated. It seemed like every available spot of land was either a street, or a building. They were all packed together. And the smells! All sorts of aromas filled his nostrils. Food, bread, and ale. It was a lot to take in. He would have Rapunzel and Eugene show him around. He simply must find the sources of these heavenly scents! There were people of all shapes and sizes milling about. He couldn't discern a particular type of style to their clothing. They all seemed happy, or at least pleasant.

After getting directions, he soon found himself at the castle gates. Two guards were standing post. They wore dark pants, and had breastplates of brass. A sun was emblazoned on them. He recognized the symbol. They had helmets of the same gold-colored metal. They both held halberds. He introduced himself, and asked after the Prince and Princess. They eyed him suspiciously. One called out.

"Visitor at the gates! For the Prince and Princess!" A few moments later, another three uniformed guards appeared. They were all dressed in the same fashion, except one wore a helmet crested in black and red horsehair. He was an officer, he decided.

"Good evening! I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Chief of the Vikings of Berk! Emissary of the entire Viking Archipelago! I have come to visit Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel." The man didn't bow, or even flinch for that matter. He thought it a little odd. Maybe things were different here in Corona? The officer looked him up and down.

"Follow me please." He said rather curtly. He led him up a flight of stairs, and down a couple of hallways. The castle was appointed in tapestries and rich cloths of gold, purple and red. They finally came to a huge set of doors with four guards posted. The officer bid him wait, and went inside. Again, he thought it was a little odd. No show of respect, only terse, professional responses. What was going on here?

After a few moments of a discussion he couldn't hear, he was let in. It was the throne room. He was led in across a carpeted floor. The King and Queen sat on their thrones, concerned looks on their faces. He bowed respectfully and introduced himself. The king nodded curtly.

"Tell us Hiccup Haddock, what do you know of my daughter and her husband?" His expression was grave.

"I met them in Arendelle, your majesty! I, ah -also met your niece and..." Should he say?

"Can you tell us where they are now?" What? Were they not here?

"No! Your highness, they left Arendelle three days ago on their ship." He would need to be careful here. The king furrowed his brow, and cast a worried look at the queen. She spoke.

"They are overdue then. Did you encounter any storms on your way? Did they mention stopping anywhere along the way?" He thought her voice wavered slightly.

"No, your highness. I only encountered one other ship along the way..." He remembered that ship, sailing away from, -that garbage? Or was it debris from...Oh NO! The burning smell. The floating barrels! He didn't school his features quick enough.

"What? What is it? Did you see something? Anything?" The king said. It was too late now...

"I'm not sure...Please! May I have a look at a map your majesty? I, I think I may have -seen something..." The queens' hands rose to her mouth in shock. The King spoke.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Follow me!" They left the throne room. At the end of the hallway they entered another room. There were high-ranking officers in the room, all bent over a map. They paid their respect to their king, but eyed Hiccup suspiciously. He went to the table, and went over the map with his eyes. He picked out Arendelle, then Corona. The islands they rested on...There! He laid a finger on the map.

"I saw some planks and barrels floating in the water here. There was still smoke in the air, I could smell it! There was another ship about five miles in the distance, sailing in this direction..." He traced a finger eastwards. The island they had rested on were an entire chain stretching several miles. That ship had a head-start, but nothing could outrun a Night Fury. He turned to the king.

"Please! Your Majesty. May I have another map like this one? And, could I bother you for two large saddlebags? One with food for three days, the other with medical supplies?" He needed to get out there, before they got much further.

"What are you planning to do?" The King asked.

"I'm going out there and I'm going to bring them back." He said. He could feel his anger rise. These people would be ruthless. The thought of Rapunzel held captive by them made his blood boil. He pushed those thoughts aside. He needed a clear head, and a plan.

"How are you going to do that?" One of the officers spoke up.

"How is not important right now, you should prepare your fastest ship! Meet me at the spot I indicated!" He glared at the man. He didn't flinch. Instead, his face twisted and went red.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here, and ordering us about! You are but a boy! How could you possibly..." Hiccup cut him off. They were wasting time.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Chief of the Vikings of Berk! I have fought several battles against man and beast! You would do well to heed my counsel!" All the men, including the King straightened. They all considered him with a variety of looks. Another officer spoke.

"Chief? What manner of title is that? Do you expect us to..." The king roared. It was very impressive.

"ENOUGH! Gentlemen, from what I understand of the Vikings, A chief is the leader of a tribe! He is an equal to myself! I'll not have you disrespect him in any matter! IS THAT CLEAR?" The men all shrunk back a little. He liked this King already. He turned to Hiccup, and spoke again.

"Admiral! Prepare our fastest ship! Have it leave as soon as practical, and meet Chief Haddock at the spot he indicated! I want two more ships out with the tide. Have them hunt down any others who would do harm...Now, GO!" They all bowed to their king. To Hiccups' surprise, He received bows as well as a few murmured apologies. The king then turned to a man in a different kind of uniform. Probably a castle staff member, if he had to guess.

"Geoffrey! Go to the kitchens, and have a saddlebag packed for Lord Haddock. Have them bring food and refreshment up to the private dining room. And have another bag packed with healing supplies immediately!" The man bowed and left the room hurriedly. Hiccup followed the king out of the door. The queen was waiting in the hallway. They made their way through the castle. Down a few passages, and up two more flights of stairs. They finally reached the dining room. It looked much like the one in Arendelle, albeit a little larger.

The servants were already preparing the room when they entered. The king and queen bid him sit. The king offered apologies, they had not any dealings with vikings since he was very young. Hiccup waved him off. He understood he was young to be in this position. The queen spoke next.

"Tell us what you know of our daughter, and of Eugene." There was a look of genuine concern on both their faces. He told them of how he found himself in Arendelle, and meeting the queen. He left out the finer details for now. The servants started setting food in front of him, and he ate quickly. He told them of the time he spent with the couple, and his fondness for Rapunzel. The king and queen shared a look, and smiled at each other. He was glad to offer some small comfort to them.

"There is another matter that needs discussed, but there isn't much time." He paused, not sure if, or how..."Ahhh, your niece, the Queen. She and I, well...we -met and, we have -fallen for each other." The queens' eyes went wide, her hands rose to her face. The king smiled, then nodded. The queens' hands clasped over her heart. She offered him a fond smile as well.

"Well then! We will have much to discuss on your return Lord Haddock!" He cocked an eyebrow, but his eyes were shining.

"I, umm, yes! I, -I cannot stay long. I must return to my tribe soon. But I promise to explain everything when I get back." He told them. A servant entered carrying two saddle bags. He stood and accepted them. There was also a map included with the supplies.

"If I may? Could I trouble you for a horse?" He needed to get to Toothless quickly.

"Of course! Geoffrey! Have Maximus saddled immediately!" He turned to him "Maximus is her horse, and is the fastest in the kingdom!" Hiccup offered his thanks. The queen stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please! Bring my daughter back!"

"I will!" He told her. The king nodded at him. An officer of the guard came up to him and bowed. "Lieutenant Schaeffer! At your service! This way, My Lord!" He followed the man out. They soon found themselves at the palace doors. A very large white stallion was being led up. He was offered the reins. The horse looked him in the eye, as if testing his very soul. Much like Toothless did. Which is what prompted him to do what he did next...

"Uhh, Hey Max, -Maximus!" He stroked his forehead, and scratched his jaw. "I'm Hiccup! Look, The Princess may be in trouble. I'm going to go find her." Maximus' eyes went wide, then he seemed to relax a little under his ministrations. "I, I haven't rode many horses, but I need all the speed you can give. Can, can you do that?" Max considered him for a moment, then shook his head and whinnied loudly. He tossed his head in the direction of the saddle and snorted. Hiccup nodded, then climbed in the saddle. The prosthetic was, -troublesome. He'd have to think of a solution. -Later, he thought. There were more pressing issues at hand.

Maximus reared, Hiccup had to grab the saddle, least he fall. The horse then took off like a bolt from a crossbow. Hiccup spoke to him again.

"The tower! In the woods! Do you know where that is?" Max whinnied, and snorted. Good! He could then just concentrate on staying on his back. It was very difficult. They were careening through the streets at breakneck speed. Soon they reached the bridge and crossed it. The ride smoothed a little. At least they weren't turning and jumping as much. Maximus was indeed fast! He had never ridden a horse at such a pace before. They had gone into the woods a few miles, when all of a sudden, Maximus slid to a stop.

He seemed to consider the road ahead, then looked to his right. Hiccup didn't know what to think. Max looked down the road again, then right again. He snorted. Hiccup followed his gaze and noticed the inn he had passed on his way in. Max turned, headed for the door.

"Maximus? What, what are you doing? We have to go! Please!" Max only snorted. He kicked the door open with a hoof, and walked in. Hiccup had to duck, or get clobbered by the door frame. He looked around the room, and gulped dryly. The room was packed with men of all shapes and sizes, all of them larger than he. Some of them could have been vikings. Large horned helmets, large frame. If they meant to do him ill, they wouldn't stand a chance. Someone spoke from across the room.

"Maximus? What're you doin' here?" A large, round man stepped out. He was bald, except for a strange looking mustache. He had a hook in place of his left hand. A large heavy axe was strapped to his back. Max whinnied and snorted, then tossed his head back. He seemed to just now notice his rider.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with this horse?" The man sneered at him. His blood ran cold. He straightened and stuck out his chin. He would have to trust Max.

"I am Hiccup Haddock the Third! The Princess Rapunzel may be in trouble. I'm going out to find her, and bring her back!" The mans' expression instantly changed to one of shock and concern. Indeed, a hush fell over the room as a whole.

"They left Arendelle three days ago. On my way here, I came across some debris in the water. There was another ship nearby, sailing away. Can you help?" Hiccup doubted, and they were wasting time. The round man spoke.

"Yeah, we heard there was a pirate causing trouble. His name is Othmane, not a pleasant fellow. What do you plan to do Hiccup Haddock?"

"I'm going to find this ship, take it, and sail it back to Corona!" The whole room burst into laughter. It immediately set his blood to boiling. He drew his sword from his belt. He pushed one button, then another. The blade sprang forth from the handle, then ignited. He held it high then spoke in a low tone.

"You know, people used to laugh at me, and call me names. They even went so far as to call me useless. Now, I am their Chief! I have fought many battles. Against men and dragons. I have improved the lives of thousands! And I have changed the course of destiny for all of my people. Are you going to help me or not?" The room was dead silent. To a man, their eyes shifted from him, then to the flaming sword, then back. The man spoke again.

"Tell us where Chief! And we will do what we can!" Hiccup withdrew his sword and clipped it to his belt. He took out the map and showed them the spot.

"The King has ordered a ship to leave immediately. I don't have to tell you, the sooner the better! I _can_ take the ship! Holding it will be another matter, You must get out there quickly! I will secure the prince and princess. The rest, well..." He trailed off. No need to explain it further. The man started barking orders. They all sprang into action. Satisfied, he turned to Hiccup and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's going to take more than a flaming sword to take a ship. How do you plan to do it?" He eyed him suspiciously. Hiccup grinned.

"I guess you'll have to come out there and see..." The man nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning." Hiccup gave him a single nod. He rolled up the map and put it away. He led Maximus out the door, and climbed in the saddle.

"Good luck Chief Haddock!" he heard over his shoulder. And they took off again. Maxs' speed impressed him. Another ten minutes and they reached the entrance to the valley. He dismounted, taking the bags and setting them on the ground. He took hold of his halter, and ran his hands over Maxs' face. He scratched him on the jaw. Then rested their heads together.

"Thank you Maximus. You are an awesome horse!" He lidded his eyes and snorted. He then pushed his snout into Hiccups' chest and whinnied. "Yeah, I really should go..."

A rustling noise caught Maxs' attention. He lowered his head, peering through the wall of vines that covered the entrance. "Uuuh Max, you might not like what you see in there." The horse looked at him and snorted. This may not go well. Toothless liked horses, but not in a way they would like.

Max poked his head through the vines. He then stepped into the entrance. Hiccup followed. He grabbed the reins, but let the horse lead. They reached the end of the cave not finding anything. Maximus looked from one side to the next. He was about to turn when there was a rush of wind and a ground-shaking thump. Toothless landed thirty feet in front of them. Maximus screamed and reared. His arm was nearly yanked out of its' socket. The dragon screeched and roared, baring his teeth. Max stamped his feet and snorted. It seemed he was going after Toothless. He had to placate them both and quickly.

"WHOA! Whoa, Max! Toothless!" He held up a hand to the dragon. He calmed a little. Max calmed as well, but kept his defensive stance. He grabbed his halter to look the horse in the eye.

"He's a friend" Max looked at him, then at the dragon, then back. He relaxed a little. He let go of Max slowly, then walked to Toothless. He rubbed the dragon on the head, and scratched his jaw. Toothless bumped his snout into his chest and grunted.

"Toothless, this is Maximus. He is a friend of a friend. Maximus, this is Toothless! He is my best friend." The two creatures eyed each other cautiously. Toothless grunted and cooed.

"NO! No, you can't eat him!" Max raised his head, startled. He lowered it narrowing his eyes at the dragon. He took a few purposeful steps forward.

"Toothless is going to help me find Rapunzel, aren't you Bud?" Toothless looked at him and crooned. He nodded his head once and snorted. He then turned back to Max. The horse looked at Hiccup, then back at Toothless. He whinnied in his throat. He took a few more steps, until he was nose to nose with Toothless. He sniffed Toothless tentatively. His ears dropped, he whinnied softly and snorted. Toothless took a slow step forward and sniffed Maximus. He raised his head and looked the horse in the eye. There was a moment of consideration. Toothless bumped Maxs' head with his own and huffed.

Hiccup walked back up to Max and took hold of his halter. He ran his hand over his face and scratched his jaw. "Max, we really need to go. Don't worry, we'll find them and bring them back." Max whinnied softly and snorted. He turned and walked back towards the entrance. He looked back and snorted. He walked through the entrance and was gone, his galloping footfalls fading in the distance.

Hiccup quickly changed into his armor. Checking that everything was in place and working. He also checked the flying rig. He checked the map once more, then tied the saddlebags onto Toothless. He then jumped into the saddle.

"OK, do you remember the spot where we smelled the burning?" Toothless huffed. "We're heading in that direction. And we need all the speed you can give us! My friends are out there, and they may be in trouble!" Toothless cooed and grunted. He set his tailfin, and Toothless shot up in the sky like an arrow. A short, tight turn to get their bearings, then they shot off.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

She hurt, all over. There was pain in her jaw, on her arm. She thought she might have a cracked rib, but it was probably just bruised. She could still taste blood from the split lip she knew was there. She pulled her thoughts away from her own worries. She thought of all those brave men who tried to save her. Captain Niefman, whom she had known from her teens. She didn't know his fate, nor the fate of the other officers and crew. But worst of all, she didn't know if her husband was alive.

It had started out as another beautiful day. The seas were calm, and the air was warming. She really loved her cousins, but their kingdom was always a little chilly for her liking. She was looking forward to getting home and the familiar comforts it brought. Lieutenant Boront had come in to report a sail in the distance. Eugene had left her to go up on deck. She was reading a book, when she started to hear the shouting. The sound of men running upon the decks. The lieutenant had come back with a worried look on his face, and bid her stay here. He locked her door on his way out.

The next things she heard were the muffled shouts of orders. More footsteps, men running to and fro. Then the clash of steel upon steel. She tried to remain calm. She busied herself around the cabin. She gathered her medical supplies. She would help with the wounded. She collected a sword and a dagger. The sword she placed next to the door, the dagger was kept close. She would defend herself if she had to. She had read plenty of stories and reports of what pirates sometimes did to their captives. None of them had ended well.

She ran to the back of the cabin and unlocked the windows. If all else failed, she would take her chances. She heard more shouting and sounds of battle. As she looked out of the windows, she could see some of the victims floating in the water. She started to panic. She couldn't tell if Eugene was among them. There was a heavy thump, and the boat shuddered. Then she smelled smoke. The clashes of steel seemed to lessen. She heard footsteps outside her door then there was a knock.

"Princess? It, -it's Lieutenant Boront...Princess?" The was another pause. She moved towards the door and picked up the sword.

"PRINCESS! GO! RU...AAAAAAaaghhh" There was a heavy thump. Then the door burst open. She swung, connecting with the first person through the door. the man screamed and crumpled. She then tried a back-swing for the next man. The blade was too heavy for her, and thus her swing was slow and easily parried. She looked up just as a heavy gloved fist contacted the side of her face. Blackness quickly overtook her.

She woke up several hours later. She was lying on a polished wooden floor. the world spun as she raised her head. It was pounding viciously. She felt nauseous. She fought through it, and raised herself to a sitting position. It was then she realized her wrists were shackled. there was a chain attached to them. It lead around a heavy post that supported the floor above. She looked around, There were all manner of chests along the walls of the room. One wall was nothing but windows. There was a very large table in the middle of the room. She could tell there were maps on it. This must be the captains' cabin she thought. She searched the room further, but there was no sign of Eugene. She feared the worst. Had he died try to protect her? She hoped at least he had been taken prisoner as well. She doubted it. She knew he would do anything to keep her safe.

She heard footsteps outside the door. Then a clinking sound as if someone fumbling with a lock. The door opened revealing a fearsome countenance. He was over six feet tall. He was maybe in his mid-to-late thirties. His hair was dark and long. A dark wisp of a beard was on his chin. He wore a red and green coat, with an awful mix of a gaudy shirt and vest, with pantaloons gathered around his knees. He had high pointy boots on his feet and it was topped off with a wide-brimmed black hat trimmed in gold. What got her attention were his eyes. Cold and calculating. He took a few steps into the room and looked upon her. He was almost leering. Her blood ran cold. She could only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through that mind. He seemed to almost catch himself, and cleared his throat.

"Ah! You're awake! F'give me princess for yer rough handlin'. I'll have the dog what hit you punished fer shore!" He smiled a small smile. She wasn't sure if it was because he was going to inflict pain on another, or something else...

"I am Captain Othmane! Recently from the Southern Isles, by way of Weselton." He bowed with flourish and show. Maybe he wanted to impress her...It wasn't working.

"What do you plan to do with me? And where is the Prince?" She wasn't sure she wanted an answer to either question. She needed to ask.

"With you? Nothing! So long as ya behave yerself. I've a mind ta ransom ya to yer father. Or maybe just sell you on the blocks at Thaban Watan! Or maybe see 'ow much gold or silver I can fetch fer ye to one of yer enemies...As for yer Prince, -'ee's alive for now. So don't go makin' no trouble, or I'll bring him to ye...one piece at a time!" She shuddered. There was that small smile again. She was sure of it, he actually liked inflicting pain on others. This was so very bad, on so many levels. He looked her up and down leering. He cackled and walked out the door locking it behind him.

Her mind started racing. At least Eugene was alive. But for how long? And was this Othmane telling the truth? Had he just told her that so she would be less likely to cause trouble? She couldn't say for sure. Her head started throbbing again. She shifted toward the post and used it to drag herself to her feet. She felt the nausea again, but not as strongly. She was still a little dizzy, her feet unsure.

She looked out the window. It was early evening by the look of the sunlight. She had to get out of this, somehow. There was nothing nearby she could use as a weapon. Nothing to defend herself with. She could only move about three feet away from the post, chained as she was. She eyed the table. There was a plate of food sitting on it. Some crusty bread, and what looked like chicken. She was hungry, but it didn't look too savory. So there would be no one coming in to check on her. Not for a while. She took the bread and after inspecting it started to nibble on it. It was a few days old, but slightly good. She slumped to her butt. Her back against the post. She drew her legs in, tenting her dress, and wrapped her arms around them.

oooo0000oooo

She started awake sometime later. A dangerous mistake. She listened, there were no sounds except for the occasional creek of wood. She could hear footsteps on the deck above. Her head was still pounding, but not as sharply as before. She looked around. Light was filtering in from what must be a nearly full moon. She stood slowly. The metal of her chains clinked softly. She froze. She still wasn't positive she was alone. Looking out the windows, she imagined it was a glorious night, given different circumstances. She chided herself. She should not be thinking such things. She was in a bad situation. She needed to be thinking of a way out.

Just then the light blinked, as if something had passed in front of the moon. She looked out again and saw, -something. She wasn't sure. A shadow? A curious patch of blackness, then it was gone. She wondered if she was suffering the effects of that blow to her head. She looked around the room once more. Moving what little she could. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and could make out more details of the room. Nothing seemed to have been moved. The bed seemed empty. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She was safe for now, but she didn't know how long that would last.

She heard footsteps moving quickly about the deck above. A muffled shout, then more footsteps. This time. seeming to come from the front of the ship. After a few moments, she could hear some kind of muffled conversation going on. She could tell the sound of Othmanes' voice. She couldn't hear everything clearly, until she heard..."Take my ship?" There was raucous laughter for more than a few moments. She then heard a sound she would remember for the rest of her days. A screeching whistle that grew in volume and pitch. It made her blood run cold.

There was then a loud thump on the deck above, as if something very heavy had been dropped on it. She could hear a few of the boards creek and crack under the weight and force of the blow. Indeed, the whole ship shuddered from the impact. There was a screeching roar, vibrating her whole surroundings. She didn't think her blood could run any colder, but it was. She heard mens' screams, then two distinct splashes. Impossibly heavy footfalls of _something_ on the deck above. She heard another scream that was cut off suddenly. The boat tilted slightly. It was either from the ship being turned, or the sheer weight of, -whatever it was on the ship now. She couldn't tell.

Strangely enough, a thought of Hiccup popped into her head. His vibrant green eyes, the mop of auburn hair. There was a gentleness about him, but her cousin had told her of the way he had stood up to her general. There was force of presence, and a sense of command that had sent her own insides for a flip. He was supposed to come visit them before he went north. She wondered if he was there now, and what he would do if he thought them missing...

She quickly banished those thoughts. It was silly. There was another muffled conversation. Words exchanged. The ship moved again, then another heavy thump. More men screaming. She was terrified. Whatever it was, it struck fear into these hardened men. More splashes. Another man screamed. It faded away. A few moments later, there was a dull thump. It sounded like a sack of grain hitting the deck. She heard another voice. It sounded somewhat familiar, but heavily muffled.

"I am your captain now! Do as I say, and I won't feed you to the dragon!" She gasped. Dragon? There were no dragons anymore! They had all died off, or had been slain. But it would explain the noises, the roar that sent her blood chilling. There was another screeching roar. The noise making its' way to her very soul. This was an entirely different sort of bad. A man with a dragon! This was so much worse! A man might be reasoned with, a dragon...

She heard the voice again shouting orders. "You! Up on the wheel! You two! Take the prisoner, and put him in there!" Men were scurrying all about. She heard a loud screech.

"Turn this ship around! NOW!" The voice ordered. There was no gainsaying. Whoever this person was, there was no argument. No negotiations. She shivered. She didn't think her situation could get any worse. Another roar, and a blood-curdling growl. A few moments later, she heard someone fumbling with the lock on the door. This was it, she thought. She would now see her new captor. She stood straight, chin up. She would be defiant to the end.

The door opened, two men came in dragging a third. "There! On the bed!" A fourth man came in. She locked her eyes on him. He was holding a sword. She couldn't discern any significant features in the dim light. He was tall, but not large. There was a commanding presence about him. It looked like he had a mask over his face. The two men placed the third on the bed. The man groaned. The other two made to leave.

"If anyone comes near that door, the dragon has orders to eat him!" Another screeching roar. Even more loud and blood-curdling, through the now-open door. Why did his voice sound so familiar? It was a curious thought. This man with a dragon, she should be terrified. But. That. Voice...

He watched the two men leave. He considered the man on the bed, then looked her way. Her blood went cold. He stalked towards her. She was frozen in fear. He took slow, calculating steps. He raised his hands, palms out. In his fingers, he held a key. This was, -strange. Was he, going to, -release her? She relaxed only slightly. He slowly reached out and took her hand, -very gently. As if she would break. He unlocked one wrist, then the other. Before she could blink, he took hold of them.

"Stay here!" He told her quietly. "Don't leave this room!" He then backed away just as slowly. Hands up, palms out. She took a few tentative steps rubbing her wrists.

When he had reached the door, he went through quickly. "Toothless!" She heard him say, Forcefully but quietly. There was a murmured -conversation? With the dragon?! The dragon huffed, and grunted. She could now see the both of them through the open door. He was running his hands over the dragons' head, talking to it. He was talking to, -to the dragon? This was strange enough, she thought. Even stranger was the dragon seemed to understand him! The dragon huffed again, and made a cooing sound. The beast then seemed to notice her. Its' yellow-green eyes stood out against his black hide. The eyes locked onto her. The dragon tilted its' head, ears standing erect. As if it were a curious dog! It then opened its' mouth, his tongue flopped out. This was just bizarre! If it weren't for the potentially bad outcome of this night, She would like to see this, this -dragon!

The man entered the room again, and closed the door behind him. He threw the bolt. Now she was locked in here with him. Her fear began to overtake her again. The man walked past her and set something down on the table. It looked like a couple of saddlebags. He opened one and rifled through it. He produced something from it. A spark was struck, then another. A candle was lit. He took it up and finding a lantern, lit it.

He continued around the room lighting candles. He set the one by the bed, and sat down. He checked the man for injuries, as a healer would. She had forgotten all about the man on the bed. Her focus was her new captor, and the strange turn of events. He wore a helmet that covered his face. He wore armor of a sort she had never seen. He checked the mans' arms and legs . The man groaned. It snapped her out of her reverie. She walked closer to the bed, keeping her distance from the other. It was Eugene on the bed! He was alive! Her excitement was tempered by her captor, who was paying her no mind at the moment. She finally found her voice.

"Who are you?" She frowned at him. This night was getting stranger by the minute. He looked at her. He had green eyes. He looked her up and down, settling on her face. The eyes seemed to turn grave. He stood and reached for her. She recoiled, and repeated her question.

"Who are you?" The man straightened. "Oh! S, -sorry!" One hand reached behind his head and the other grasped the bottom of the mask. He peeled off the helmet. She had never been so happy to see a familiar face!

"Hiccup? -Hiccup! -OH!" She attacked him in a fierce hug. She wept openly. He was shushing her vehemently. One arm came around her shoulders, the other around her back. His hand on the back of her head.

"It's OK! Shhhh! It's alright! We're here to rescue you!" She sobbed heavily into his chest.

"Hiccup! I was, -so frightened! I, I didn't know what was going to happen! I, I..." She lost her words again to her relief and joy. He rocked her ever so gently.

"It's alright Rapunzel. Here, let me look at you." He separated from her. He took her chin in his fingers, and turned her head side to side. He was intently looking at her face. He brought a hand up and touched her cheek. A small bolt of pain shot through. She winced. He dropped his hands to grab her wrists. He was very gentle as he examined her wrists and arms. He took her shoulders, then looked her in the eye.

"Are you alright?" He was serious and focused.

"Yes, I'm fine. A little sore, but I, -I'm OK!" A shadow seemed to cross his features. It surprised her a little.

"I took care of him! He won't bother anyone any more!" He looked askance. The shadow seemed to grow more intense. His grip on her shoulders tightened. And then it was gone. He looked back upon her.

"Rapunzel? Stay here and take care of Eugene. I have to go up on deck. I'll stay there. Don't come out of this room!'" He shook her for a point. She nodded. "I have to keep them believing I'm some sort of demon! Your father has sent ships, and Maximus and I contacted some friends of yours. If, if something should happen, go out the window. Toothless will help, he knows you are friends! You must trust him." This got her attention.

"Tooth, -Toothless? A dragon named Toothless?" His mouth curled into a grin. She could see why Elsa had fallen for him.

"Yeah, it's, -it's a long story...For later. There's food in one bag, and medicines in the other. Now, stay here, and don't come out!" She nodded. He put his helmet back on, Then took two steps towards the door, then stopped. He looked at her considering.

"One more thing...Scream!" She looked at him curiously. He gestured with his hand.

"Scream!" She didn't quite get what he was after.

"You know? Blood-sucking, soul-stealing demon?" He said quietly, but forcefully. Oh...Oooohhh! She remembered her fear and uncertainty, then obliged, not one, but three of the most heart-wrenching screams she could come out with. He slammed the door behind him. She could hear his maniacal laugh through the door. She sighed and shook her head. She took the bags from the table and sat on the bed. She caressed Eugenes' face.

"R, Rapunzel? What, what's going on?' She shushed him gently. She leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Shhh, my Prince! It's going to be alright."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: -** Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I am very interested to hear what you all think. Now creeping up on 12,000 views! As far as this being a masterpiece...WoW Thank you sooo much! I can't help but feel sometimes that I'm trying to write  From Here to Eternity with a crayon! But Thank You! That means a lot!

\- Chapter 28 is nearly done...so here ya go!

\- Hope you all had a nice Christmas!

\- Make sure to have an industrial-size container of tissues close by...

 **Chapter 20**

She had gotten up before sunrise and had gone to Elsas' office for their morning session. Elsa seemed sad and distracted. She barely acknowledged her presence. When she asked, she only looked down and shook her head. Further prompting had led to a slightly forceful "Not now, Anna!" Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had assumed it was from sleep.

Breakfast had been unseemly quiet as well. She had tried for some light conversation, only to receive mumbled responses, if any. In the better light afforded by the dining room, her sister looked terrible. Like she had cried herself to sleep. Anna doubted if she even slept at all. Elsa was only picking at her food. Not eating a bite. Anna needed to get her to talk. She had to try.

"Elsa? What's wrong? _PLEASE!_ Tell me!" Elsa sighed heavily, looking down in her lap. She lifted her gaze slightly, looking at the empty chair to her right. The one Hiccup would be sitting in, if he were with them.

"Hiccup and I..." She stopped, sighing heavily again. "He, -I, -We, -argued yesterday, and, and- I don't want to talk about it!" She stood suddenly. Her chair slid back a few feet. Anna could feel the temperature wavering. Frost was swirling about her. She stormed out of the room. Anna put down her fork and made to follow. When she got to the door, she nearly slipped and fell. She looked down and saw a thin coating of snow over the carpet. She peered around the corner. Elsa was still stomping away. Frost and snow trailing her. This was bad, very bad.

She walked to her own chambers to change for the morning meetings. She had tried to reason this out. She and Kristoff fought from time to time. But they had always made up. This could have been something serious. But then again, Elsa was not as, -experienced with men and relationships in general. And somehow, she just couldn't picture Hiccup angry. Not angry enough to elicit such a response from Elsa. That must be it, she thought. Something minor, and Elsa was just having, -difficulty dealing with it. Come to think of it, it may well be their first argument. At least, the first she had heard of.

She made it to her room and entered. She was thinking of the last time she had seen Elsa so upset. She thought and thought. She had it! It was that one prince from...Bertois! Prince Bannatyne! He was very handsome, and well connected too! Elsa was _very_ interested, and had spent some time -alone, with him as well. It didn't work out, in the end. Elsa was crushed. It took a lot of work to dig her out of that mess.

She sighed. Poor Elsa! She hoped she wasn't destined to be alone her whole life. Hiccup was different though. She had fallen for him sure, but he had fallen for her as well. She could see it, plain as her nose. She made up her mind to talk to the both of them. Then get them talking to each other again. They loved each other after all. How hard could it be?

"-cess? Princess?" She was stopped in her thoughts as Hilde, one of her handmaidens, was trying to get her attention. She indicated a small, cloth-wrapped package on the table.

"We found this on your balcony this morning. There is a letter attached to it. _Who would be giving her presents?_ She thought. Kristoff immediately came to mind, but he would have given it to her. Not left it on the balcony...She walked to the table and picked it up. There was a small amount of weight to it. She unwrapped it, and in her palm, were two medium-sized earrings.

They were of an excellent quality of silver. A lacework of tiny sliver wire surrounding flat teardrop-shaped stones. They were black in color, but as she looked, they appeared translucent. Each one was about an inch long, and three-quarters of and inch wide. She picked one up and dangled it from its' hook. Some of the sunlight was indeed passing through it. Looking closer, there was a random, swirling pattern of darker blue, with a tiny bit of iridescence to it. It almost was the deepest, darkest purple she had ever seen. She loved them! She was already coming up with ideas on which dress to wear them.

She then considered the letter. She picked it up. Her name was on one side, written neatly and precisely in charcoal. The other had a wax seal. She looked closely at it. She had seen that design before..."Hic, -Hiccup?" Now she remembered! It was the same design as on the buckle of his sash. She could never make out just what it was, or what it meant. _Why would Hiccup..._ She opened the letter and read...

 _Anna,_

 _I hate to be going like this. I would rather tell you in person. As things are, This is the way it must be._

 _Elsa and I have had a disagreement. I will leave it to her to give you the details. She has sent me away. Do not be very harsh with her, as I am sure she was only looking out for you and her kingdom. She did not seem to understand my explanations, nor my reasoning's. She was rather put out from the days' events. She loves you very much. She would do anything to keep you safe, even if it means unhappiness for herself._

 _I was an only child growing up. I had a cousin, but he would beat me up and call me names when we were younger. Things are different now. I have seen the way you and Elsa are with each other. I realize how much I missed not having a sibling. Some one who supports me, and makes me laugh when I do not even feel like it. If I were to have a sister, I would want her to be just like you!_

 _I sincerely hope that when all this is over, we can at least be friends. I shall write to you often, and I hope you will invite me to your wedding. Do not be too hard on Kristoff. We men are in a constant state of flux when we meet someone special. Too afraid to commit, too afraid to let that someone go. Too afraid to admit we are afraid...It is just they way we are._

 _I have left you a gift. Again, I wish I could give it to you in person. I made them myself. The "stones" as you would have them, are very rare. Except where I come from. Suffice to say they are a piece of my best friend. A fitting gift for my best friend. I hope you like them._

 _I am still planning to go to Corona and visit with Rapunzel and Eugene. I made them a promise, and she insisted. I am not sure how long I will stay there. My time grows short. I am not sure if I wall be able to stop in Arendelle on my way back. Given the current situation, i am not sure that is possible.I will try, even if I can only stay far a little while. My mother would skin me, salt my hide, and make me wear it if I was late. Not a very pleasant idea. I am sure you would agree._

 _I love Elsa very much. It will be hard for me to go on without her. I hope this situation can be cleared up. I can understand. Going against everything you believe is not easy. I did that when I was younger. I came to know everything I had been taught was wrong. I was able to use that knowledge to change peoples' lives for the better. I hope she will be able to see that as well._

 _I will miss you both. Please tell your sister that I love her, so very much. I hope I can see you two once more before I start my journey home. Goodbye, for now._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hiccup_

She read it once, then again, just to be sure. It all made sense. Elsas' sadness and -distraction! Oh! -Oh my! This was bad indeed! She had to get to the bottom of this! She wasn't going to take no for an answer! Snow Queen or not!

She strode down the hall and opened her door. While her room faced the fjord and the ocean, Elsas' faced the courtyard and the town beyond. Elsa was sitting on the bed, her hands folded in her lap where her gaze was fixed. Her face was wet. She immediately took pity, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Elsa? What, what happened? What did you and Hiccup argue about?" She knew little of the incident the other day. She seemed to have been frightened, but hadn't said much about what had happened.

"Not, not now! Anna, _PLEASE!_ " Her voice wavered. A tear fell from her cheek.

"YES! ELSA, NOW!" She didn't want to raise her voice, but nothing was seeming to work. Elsas' head shot up. She glared at her like she had never seen before. Her eyes glowed slightly. The snow and frost began to slowly swirl again.

"ELSA! Hiccup is GONE! Now tell me what happened!" Her glare stopped instantly. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Gone? What do you mean GONE!?

"As in not here! Nowhere in the kingdom! Hilde found this on my balcony this morning, This was attached to it!" She held out the small package, then the letter. Elsa snatched the letter from her and read. As she did, her reactions grew. She drew a hand to her mouth. She sucked in a breath.

"Aaahhh!" Was her pained cry. More tears began to fall. She sucked in another breath. "NO! _no, no, -no!_ " Her voice was growing weaker. "Hiccup!" Her breath hitched. She was choking sobs now.

"Oh! oh, Hiccup! NO! Anna!" She looked up from the letter. She could feel her sisters' heart breaking. As if it were something tangible. She felt her own heart break at the sight of her. She felt her own eyes stinging. She sat down on the bed next to her.

Elsa spun herself around, and buried her head in Annas' lap. Wrapping her arms around her waist. She cried openly. Anna took her left hand and rubbed her arm, the other smoothed Elsas' hair. A few teardrops of her own dropped in her sisters' hair. "Shhhh- -shhhh" She was trying her best to comfort her. The swirling snow had increased a little, she began to worry. It wasn't much colder, she took it as a good sign. She continued to shush and rub her arms and smooth her hair.

After a few more minutes, Her sobbing had decreased to a few whimpers and sniffles. "Elsa?" She said softly. Her skirt was soaked, but she didn't care. Vilgjerd, the handmaiden stood in front of her, holding a small package. She tilted her head in the direction of the balcony doors. Anna nodded at her taking the package. Anna mouthed her command to leave them. Vilgjerd dipped respectfully, and left silently. "Elsa?" She said again. She was down to a few sniffles. She sat up, wiping her tears with her sleeve. She held out the package.

"He, -he left something for you too!" Elsa took it and opened it with shaking hands. She took out its' contents and placed it in her slightly cupped hands. It was a brooch. It was much the same design as her earrings, but the stone it held was twice as big. Lacey threads of silver encased it. She turned it over. There was a large pin on the back of it. She could wear it separately, or use it to fasten a cloak. She turned it over again, and let it rest in her hands. She lowered them to her lap. "Hiccup..." She whispered. Her breath hitched, and she sniffled. She closed her eyes, another tear fell.

"Elsa?" She said gently. "What happened?" The snow was dissipating, -slowly.

"The, the other day, my day off? I, I went to my castle on, on the mountain. When I got there, There was this, - roaring! Snowflake was, -wasn't at the -door. I ran upstairs and there was this, this dragon there! There was a, man with it too! I, I thought there was going to be a fight, But, the man seemed to be trying to, to calm Snowflake." Anna gasped.

"A dragon! What did it look like?" That would explain why she seemed so frightened!

"It, -it was black. And it had wings like, like a bat! It had a long tail, sharp teeth. It had f-four short legs, and its' eyes...its' eyes were yellow-green." She shivered a little.

"Woah! And, and the man?" She asked.

"He, he was tall. He was, -skinny, but not frail. He wore. this. strange. Armor! I have never seen anything of its' like! He had a mask over, over his face. And he held this sword, it was , on fire! He held it up, but he didn't seem to be -threatening with it."

"Did they attack you, or...threaten you?" This was some tale! She wondered why she hadn't told her this...

"No, -no. They just...As, -I was ready to strike them with, with my magic, and as soon as he saw me he, he -jumped on the back of the dragon and flew off!" She turned her head to the side frowning.

"Woah..." She strung the word out. It seemed, -exciting! Flying! On a dragons' back! She could only begin to think of all the places she would go!

"So...I came back, and sent search parties throughout the area, looking for it. So it could be destroyed..."

"Why?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her incredulously.

"WHY? They are dangerous beasts Anna! I, I cannot even think of trying to deal with something like that!" Anna frowned, thinking.

"OK, So...you and Hiccup? What happened there?" She was starting to piece -something together now, or so she thought...

"After the search parties returned, I saw Hiccup. I was so relieved! I, I was worried about him! But then he started asking me about dragons. What I thought, why I was hunting one. -It was, strange! Then he told me he had one! A dragon! Here! Well not here! But he, he said it was...nearby..." She trailed off. Maybe she was thinking the same thing...

"So, what did you tell him? When he told you about his -dragon?" The picture in her mind was growing a little clearer now.

"I, I told him the dragon had. to. go..." She frowned a little looking away.

"Why?" It was a simple enough question. Elsa looked at her again, dumbfounded.

"Why!? They are dangerous creatures Anna!" She was shaking her head.

"This one wasn't, and neither was Hiccups' dragon!" It was her turn to look at her sister that way. She shook her head again. "Anna?"

"Elsa! Back this up some. Hiccup was here, two weeks? Maybe three? And there wasn't a single sighting! Nothing burned, no one attacked. During that whole time! And thinking about it, he was either working in the blacksmiths', or spending time with us! Again, no one attacked! No burning -anything!" Elsa was looking at -nothing. She was obviously thinking it all out.

"Aaannnddd, if you think some more, he had said he was protecting someone! Elsa! He was more afraid of us hurting the dragon than he us! Don't you see?" She had to hand it to him. Hiccup was loyal. He would suffer his own discomfort, and squash his own desires to protect his...friend? _His best friend!_ AHA! It seemed to dawn on her as well...

"What, what did he give you?" She asked. Anna produced the cloth and opened it. Elsa took one earring and held it up. She then brought up her brooch, and compared them side by side. Looking at one, then the other."They're, -they're -beautiful!" She set them carefully in her lap. She took the letter and scanned it, focusing on one section in particular. He eyes went wide suddenly.

"Scales!" She said. Anna frowned. "They're, _-DRAGON SCALES!_ A, -a part of his best friend! These are. his. SCALES!" Anna picked up an earring, Elsa held up her pin. Slowly, Anna could see it! It was a really sweet gesture, and a really beautiful and rare piece of jewelry. If he were here right now, She would break a couple of ribs from the hugging! Elsa brought the brooch to her chest, clutching it. Then looked at her. Her sadness was returning.

"Oh Anna! What, -what have I done! Why couldn't, -why didn't I trust him? OH!" She stood quickly and started pacing. Her eyes closed. A few tears leaked out. "Anna why? -How, how could I DO this to him? Oh! Hiccup!" She breathed his name. The snow and frost started swirling again. She had to distract her.

"Elsa! Calm down! What exactly did he say?" She stopped for a moment. She frowned thinking.

"He, -he said he couldn't, - he wasn't a, a pet. He couldn't send him away. And, and the dragon couldn't fly with, without him...And he...The dragon was, his, -his best friend! Oh! Anna! He was laying it all out! Why? Why...Why couldn't I see..." She closed her eyes. The snow swirling in earnest. The temperature fluctuating, Elsa was still in control, but only just.

"Elsa, calm down! We, we can work this..." She was cut off.

"I, I have to go!" She opened her eyes and looked at her. Her pain was returning. The storm inside was building once more.

She stood and took a few tentative steps. "Elsa?" She reached out, but was hesitant. Unpleasant memories sprang forth, but she squashed them. Elsa was different now. She learned her lesson...

"NO! Anna this, -this is different. I, I have to, to release this or...I, I don't want to hurt anyone!" PLEASE!" She was worried, but she had learned so much more about her powers. She felt Elsa knew what she was doing, a little...

"OK, just...Elsa? I love you! And so does Hiccup! He, he said he would try, -to come see us? Please! Just, be careful!" She gently touched her arm. It was freezing! She worried again. Elsa gave her a small smile, then quickly left. She heard a woman's voice from the hallway. Catarin entered the room, a quizzical look on her face. "Princess?"

"Lady Catarin! Call the whole council to the office in thirty minutes! Reschedule Court for tomorrow! I will handle the affairs of the kingdom until the Queen returns!" Catarin was taken aback a little from her Princess' tone. She dipped respectfully "Yes Princess!" And dutifully left. She went back to her chambers. Her hand maidens waiting. She was quickly dressed and primped. She quickly ran through the schedule in her head. It would be harder than the day before, but she would manage. She would see about getting a message to Corona. She would ask Hiccup to PLEASE return. Dragon or no. If anything she would talk to him. She understood now why he acted the way he did. She loved him even more.

She reached the office and sat down behind the desk. She drew out a piece of parchment and a quill. She thought for a moment, and started writing. When she was done, she dried, then folded the letter. Then wrote his name on the outside. Just in time too, for the council started filing into the room as soon as she finished. They showed varying degrees of surprise at seeing her and not the Queen. She sealed the letter as Kai entered the room. He bowed, "Princess?"

"Kai? How quickly can we get a message to Corona?" He furrowed his brow. "Two days your Highness! Given favorable winds." She nodded.

"See to it that this is delivered to Chief Haddock immediately, as in, _yesterday!_ " He bowed again, taking the letter.

"At once! Princess!" He turned on his heel.

"Oh! And Kai? Please send for Master Bjorgman. I think I may need him here." She gave him a sheepish look. To his credit, he merely bowed and quickly left. She turned to the council. There was hushed conversation. She straightened, and held her chin up. Like she had seen Elsa do. She cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, Lady Catarin, There has been a...change in plan. The Queen and Lord Haddock have had a, -disagreement. Centered around the -incident with the dragon." A collective breath was drawn. Concern showing on their faces. She forged on.

"Lord Haddock has gone to Corona to speak with our Uncle. If anyone should ask, this is a minor squabble. A -lovers' spat, if you will. I will leave it to the queen to handle the details." More hushed comments The General spoke.

"But Princess? The, -courtship? The proposal?" Did she imagine? Or was there a slight waver in his voice? That tough old...

"-Is still on. As long as I can get word out, and they do not do anything stupid...Or crazy! Please! I wish to keep this a private matter between them! I ask you all for your support, -and your help. I, I know I don't know as much as I should, but I can do this. I will need to, once the queen leaves for Hiccups' homeland." There were nods of agreement. Good! As long as _they_ didn't do anything crazy or stupid, she would be fine.

"Now! What is on for official business?"

oooo0000oooo

She paced back and forth, mentally berating herself. _How? How could she not trust_...Oh! It was a terrible mess. He must think her a horrible person!

She had been up here several hours now. The sun was settling on the horizon. She didn't want to leave Annas' side, but she could feel herself slipping. She did not want a repeat of her coronation. She was not a scared girl, but a grown woman now. She knew she was at a tipping point. She needed her sisters' comfort. But she had felt her emotions, her powers taking over. She had to release some of this to the ether, least she destroy something, -or someone she loved.

The clouds roiled above. The wind and the snow swirled in time with her twisting emotions. She was fighting to keep it contained to just the area immediately surrounding the mountain. Out here there was no danger to Arendelle, so long as she kept focusing on that. It was also helping with her release. Expending just as much energy in the containment. She felt a little better already. The hurt and anxiety had left, -mostly. There was still a physical hurt. She was not completely calm -yet...She was just, -upset! And, -angry! with, -herself, she realized.

Why? _WHY!_ She had trusted him with her past, trusted him with her powers, she had even trusted him with, -her body, her virtue! He had shown her nothing but love and kindness. And she had...she had- Aaaagghhh! How could she be so stupid! She wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see her again. She deserved it. Treating him so! Her anxiety flashed again, hopelessness crept in. The winds howled, the snow slashed. She took a deep breath and released it. This was doing her no good. She remembered the letter. He said he loved her, twice! _So very much_ , he said. She _would_ see him again. She _would_ apologize. If she had to swim to, wherever it was he was from. He deserved that much.

She walked out on the balcony. The storm was abating as she calmed. The clouds parted a little. Through it, she saw a star streak across the sky. She was not one to believe, but, maybe...Her hands rose to her chest, clasped. She closed her eyes, and opened her heart. _"Please! PLEASE! Let me see him again! At Least to, -to apologize...Then, whatever happens..."_ Whatever happens after...She would deserve it, if he walked out of her life. She started to berate herself again, then took a deep breath. This would get her nowhere. Only then she realized how tired she was. It felt like she hadn't slept in ages!

She dropped her hands. Her right brushing against something in a newly-sewn pocket. She reached in, and took out her crystal. She held it up. To her astonishment, her image was gone! Hiccups' was still there. There was still a small smile on his face. One she had seen several times before. The point of light in his chest pulsing strongly. She held it to her heart. "Hiccup-" She breathed his name. She could use his comfort as well. She hoped, -desperately hoped she would see him again. She looked upon it again and drew a finger across his face.

A vision flashed...Black, _-wings?_ A flash of red. Bright purple...Sails? or, _-wings?_ Running, -running across a meadow, a -small...Hand in her own? A child, -long silver hair, -eyes of, -green...It was gone. She thought of her earlier, vision. Was, was it the same child? Or... _another_...She shook her head. Her mind might be playing tricks on her in her current...state. But still...

She put the crystal snowflake back in her pocket for now. Walking inside closing the doors behind her. She was not done yet, but almost. She had to nearly work herself to exhaustion before things would be safe enough. She started to pace the floor. A new line of thought began to cross her mind. She would hug him until he was unconscious. She would kiss him until he was silly, -well, sillier. She would even, -share herself with him, or at least, -please him, given the chance. To show him how sorry she was. She remembered the letter, and his gift to her. No, she thought, he was not lost to her yet.

She started pacing the floor. This new line of thinking warming her to her core. All she needed was a chance. A chance to speak to him, a chance to, _-show_ him...

oooo0000oooo

She was exhausted. It was challenge enough to keep one step ahead. Keep all the names straight. It started off rocky at first. She remembered her sessions with Elsa, Gerda, and Kai. Those sit-ins recently with her sister. Drawing on all that knowledge to help her through the day. She was proud of herself, her first full day and no disasters! But she was sooo tired!

She was scribbling away at a royal proclamation, when there was a knock at the door. Her last meeting! One she had called herself. She had to know if there was anything else she needed to know about his departure. There was only one other person who could know.

He was announced, and took a few tentative steps into the room. "Valdor! How good of you to come on such short notice!" His eyes fell on her, but he continued to look around the room.

"Princess? Where, I was, -ahem- expecting the Queen!" He fidgeted a little.

"The Queen is indisposed at the moment. Please! Sit! Can I get you something?" He sat, though he still seemed nervous. "No! no thank you princess..."

"I summoned you here because I, WE, -wanted to know if you saw Lord Hiccup before he left. If, if he said anything to you." He relaxed a little. Ahh! She could see now...

"No, your Highness. I didn't see him. He left me a note, and a bag of gold for my trouble he said. He also left me this..." He pulled out what appeared to be a small coin sack, and placed it on the desk. After seeking and receiving his approval, she opened it and reached inside. It was full of the flat, black stones. She held it up to the light. Yes definitely! -Dragon scales.

"He said in his note that they were valuable, but I don't know rightly what they are." He furrowed his brow, and grabbed his chin in thought. She smiled.

"They're dragon scales!" His eyes widened. "You don't say..." He took one and examined it.

"I have heard of these being _very_ valuable, difficult to work with, but highly sought after in certain markets..." She smiled. _Oh Hiccup!_ He had left the man a small fortune!

"He made me these!" She took the small package and handed it to him. His eyes widened again at the sight of the earrings. He nodded his head in fondness. "He made my sister a brooch! Like those, but with a bigger scale!" He smiled.

"There was one more package! He bade me give it to Lady Kirsten on her birthday, in two weeks..." He shook his head. "Ahh, there's a good lad!" She smiled too. Her heart melting. She would have to attend...

His face took a more serious look. "Your Highness? He said he was leaving...He and the Queen...Is, is it true?" She sat up, and lowered her voice.

"You must keep this to yourself!" He nodded. "Of course, Princess!" Leaning closer.

"The Queen encountered a dragon while riding yesterday." Valdors' shocked expression was evident, and expected.

"Later, she and Hiccup talked. He told the Queen he had a dragon. It was how he came to Arendelle in the first place!" His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Yes! Well, the queen told him to get rid of it, but he couldn't, nor would he leave without him..."

The smith rubbed his jaw, thinking. "Was, was it the same dragon she encountered? Or is there another?" She stopped. She hadn't considered this.

"I...I. Don't. Know..." She thought for a moment. "What are the chances of there being two dragon riders in Arendelle?" Valdor blinked.

"I might say very slim! But if it was Hiccup she encountered, why didn't the boy reveal himself to her?" An interesting question! She thought about what Elsa had said...

"She said she saw them at her ice palace. She said she...She was ready to...strike them with her magic...And as soon as he saw her they...They flew away! He was protecting the both of them! Elsa, _and_ the dragon!" This made so much sense! She didn't know how Elsa would fare against a dragon. Hiccup apparently did not want to find out! It was an interesting idea, she mused. Her sister, the Snow Queen pitted against a dragon. She dismissed those thoughts for now. She addressed the smith earnestly.

"Valdor, no one knows about the dragon except Elsa, myself, and the council. I must ask you to keep this silent." Valdor nodded. "Of course, My Princess!"

"And I wish for the matter between the Queen and Lord Haddock to remain private. I know tongues will wag, but this is a lovers' spat. Nothing to be overly concerned about. Hiccup will come back, we will all talk, and it will be all cleared up! I know it!" Valdor nodded.

"Aye, Princess! They are quite taken with each other. I'm happy for them both."

"I am too! I thought she'd never find someone. I just hope they can forgive each other and move on..." She said. The smith smiled.

"If I know Hiccup, that has already happened. But the Queen? She must forgive _herself_! That is not easily done." Anna nodded.

"Yes, but...I'm sure it will all work out." She knew Elsa could be hard-headed, but between the two of them, they would work it out. Then she could have the brother she already knew him to be.

"Master Bregeman? I thank you again for coming. And please! If there is ever anything you need...Ask!" Valdor stood and bowed.

"Yes, My Princess. I promise to be, -discreet. And I shall do what I can to quell any nasty rumors!" She thanked him. He bowed again and left.

She slumped in the chair, and sighed. She was so tired! She again marveled at her sister. How she could do all of this, all the while remaining calm and aloof, and still manage to find time for her. She vowed to help her more. She would learn what she needed to know. She would help Elsa bear this burden.

She stood up and walked to the window. There was but little light left, but she could tell clouds were still circling on the North Mountain. She hoped Elsa was alright. It was a small comfort, for as long as the clouds were there and moving, Elsa was at least alive. She hoped she would return soon.

She thought on her revelations of the day. Hiccup had flown here... _Flown_!...On the back of a _dragon_! The idea gave her goosebumps! He had come here from up north, on vacation. He had ran into _-literally-_ a southern Queen, and had fallen in love. All the while hiding who he was, and hiding said dragon. The poor guy! She couldn't blame him for keeping this to himself. His words rang true. " _When you know, you'll understand!"_ This _was_ huge! It could have started a panic. He would be forced to leave. Least his friend be killed!

This brought on another train of thought. The dragon would have been killed because they thought, _-they believed-_ dragons were merciless killers. What had he said in the letter? " _Going against everything you believe is not easy."_ Good gods! He must have believed as they do at one time. Something changed. He discovered something. He used the knowledge to help people. He had, -tamed a dragon! Oh Hiccup! That's, that's -amazing! She hoped he would return soon. She wanted to see this dragon! Would it be too much to hope to, -ride it? She hoped not...

She walked towards the door. All of this "brain stuff" was making her tired. She only now realized she was very hungry. Yes, a good meal and a long soak. That would fix this. She left the office and headed for the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Too quiet. It was just her, in that large room. At the large table. She kept glancing at the chair at the head of the table. She knew Elsa had spent many evenings like this. When work kept her late, or when she was dining with Kristoff. She sighed. There was a lot going on. Tomorrow would be busy as well. Hopefully, her sister would return, and so would Hiccup.

There was a small knock on the door. It opened before she could answer. She looked up from her plate and saw the most wonderful person! The one she realized she needed most right now.

"Kristoff!" She practically jumped out of her chair, and ran across the room. She jumped in his waiting arms. Wrapped in that safety, she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat. A song that calmed all her fears and anxieties. She kissed him fiercely. She came to another realization. He really did love her!

"Shhh, -Anna? What's happened? I'd heard so many things!" She looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but genuine concern. Not just for her either. She knew this. She dragged him to the table and sat him down. This was going to take a while...


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, or Frozen, Or Tangled...Properties of Dreamworks/ Cressida Cowell, and Disney...

 **Chapter 21**

"Sail Ho!" The cry came from the topmast lookout. It was music to his ears. He was so very tired. There would be no rest until they had been boarded. Even then, he had to be wary for Toothless' sake.

Taking the ship had not been as huge a problem as he thought. He made a couple of passes around the ship before he jumped off of Toothless. He broke his fall in the jib-sail. Sneaking his way aft, he found Eugene tied to the main mast. He was beaten badly, and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

His landing had unfortunately drawn the attention of the watch. They had him nearly surrounded when the Captain came out of his cabin. He demanded control of the ship. They all laughed. Until he lit his sword. That had been Toothless' signal to come. He landed heavily on the wheel deck, with a screech and a deafening roar He took out the three men on watch there. Two went into the water. The third mans' body was tossed onto the deck in two pieces in front of him.

Once the superstitious sailors got a look at him, his flaming sword, then Toothless. He could almost cut the fear with a knife. The Captain had been fearful too. He could see it in his eyes. He fought anyway. He admired his bravery. The man was fast, and powerful. But in the end, he was sloppy. The Sabre he held was good for slashing attacks. Flame was good for hammering blows in either direction, and for stabbing. He ducked under a slash aimed at his head, and drove his sword into his belly. He crumpled. Toothless jumped in and took him in his mouth. He took his dying body high above the ship and dropped him on the deck. There was a sickening crunch on his landing. He proclaimed himself Captain, and ordered everyone below decks. He had not seen a soul since.

He walked to the railing and looked out. Just a tiny dot on the horizon. He hoped it was a Coronian ship. The last twenty-four hours were wearing on him. A whole day and night of flying with no rest. A frantic search in between. He wanted to find a cabin and sleep for a week! Maybe soon...

He wondered after Eugene. Rapunzel was there, taking care of him. In the light, he didn't look too badly injured, but he was alive. The sight of Rapunzel with her bruises instantly ignited his fury. He wanted to kill every last person on this ship. His anger abated a little when he saw the joy in her eyes, and her hug. He had stayed on deck, keeping an imposing and aloof image. Even though he desperately wanted to stay by her side. He had to keep them thinking he was a demon, not a man. For just a little while longer.

He walked along the railing and looked upon Toothless. He was curled in front of the door napping. His eyes were closed, but his ears twitched every now and then. Resting, but alert. He would spring into action at any unusual sound. He feared for him. He would be there by his side as they boarded. He hoped no one would do anything rash. With the princess aboard, he didn't think so. But he couldn't be sure. The mere thought of a dragon to anyone outside of the archipelago would strike fear. Fear could make even the most astute person do rash things...

He sighed internally. This made him think of Elsa and her reaction. He thought through their conversation forwards and backwards. He thought she would be different. He just couldn't understand why. Why wouldn't she listen? Why did she keep insisting Toothless had to leave, when he clearly told her he would leave too? It didn't make any sense. Maybe she was still fearful from their earlier encounter? He wanted to reveal himself there, in that room. But she looked ready to attack them. The big, white beast in the room wasn't helping either. No, he made the right decision. To flee and gain separation. He had come back, hoping to reveal himself, but she attacked. Maybe just to scare them off...But still...Pitting himself and Toothless against her powers could only end badly for either of them. The only safe choice was to fly away.

Then, when he had her in his room, seemingly calm. After she had time to think on it, she just, -she, just, -sent them away...Could she have felt...betrayed? Because he had kept this from her? Surely she could understand. She probably understood now, but...but- _Ooohhh!_ He growled to himself. Another impossible situation! He desperately needed to talk to Rapunzel. She would help him think this through. Maybe soon, when the ship was secured. He would talk to her.

He walked back to his spot on the railing. What once was a small dot on the horizon had become a shape. He knew it was a ship. He couldn't make out any details. The lookout would pass word once he could tell. He hoped all Hel didn't break loose between now and then. He wanted to jump on Toothless and fly over, but that would mean risking his friends' lives. No, he would be patient.

"Hold your course!" He shouted. Adding an extra gravelly quality to it. The man at the wheel cowered and shook his head nervously. Hiccup pushed all other thoughts aside. He had to remain alert. If any of the crew were thinking of jumping them, now would be the time. He would have to react quickly. He dropped his hands to his weapons, checking. The dagger in his belt, the sword at his side. He had recharged Flame in the darkness. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them again.

oooo0000oooo

It was definitely a Coronian ship. It was about five miles off the bow. Just a little while longer...

"Strike the sails! All of them!" He shouted. Men timidly crept onto the deck. Many of them climbing the shrouds. He heard Toothless growling, his jaws popping. Apparently a few men had gotten too close for his liking. Hiccup watched them like a hawk. Alert for any movement towards them. With the other ship so close, it was too late for that. He wasn't going to take any chances.

As the sails came up, he could see more details. Their men were up in the rigging. He could see the sunlight glint off of helmets and weapons. He looked up. It must be early afternoon, but he wasn't sure this far south. This was it! He would either be fighting off his own ships' crew, or protecting Toothless from the others'. He went down the stairs and nudged Toothless with his foot. The dragon eyed him, Then rose up on his legs. He stretched, and looked at him again, regarding him curiously. At a signal from his hand, the dragon turned and spread his wings in a threatening manner and started roaring. Hiccup quickly went to the door and tapped on it. After a few moments, he heard her voice. "Hiccup?" He spoke back to her.

"Rapunzel? They're almost here! Stay in the room until I let you out!"

'OK Hiccup!" He heard her say. He turned back to Toothless, nudging him again. His display stopped. He looked and gave a croon.

He ran his hand over his head. "Toothless? There will be people coming aboard. They are friends. They know nothing of dragons." Toothless huffed, and made a few barks.

"I'll be right here. Just stay calm. Can you do that for me?" He barked again, and pushed his snout into Hiccups' chest. "Thanks Buddy!" His tongue darted out quickly, giving him a short lick on the face. He smiled behind the helmet.

He came back on the top deck. They were less than a mile away. Soldiers lined the rails, weapons at the ready. There were men in the rigging. They appeared to have crossbows. He thought he could see a large white form moving about the deck of the other ship. They were taking no chances. His own crew were glancing about nervously. He stepped to the man at the helm, within arms' reach.

"Prepare to receive lines!" He shouted. Men moved to the rails, standing ready. More roars and pops from Toothless. He heard a voice from the other ship.

"Oy There! In the name of His Majesty, the King of Corona! You are ordered to stand down! Prepare to be boarded!" His own ship was stopped in the water. The Coronian ship drew closer. He could make out faces. Stern and menacing. He thought he could see, in the midst of the soldiers, a group of men not in uniform. He recognized the round , bald man. The large viking-esque, Vladimir! Another that looked like a seven-foot tall stove with arms, -Atilla! These were the men from the Snuggly Duckling!

He made his way to Toothless' side. He placed a hand on his head. He took a calming breath. They were really close now. Ropes started to land on the deck. "Secure those lines!" He barked. "Haul over the mooring lines!" His crew complied wordlessly. He guessed they did not want to be in the presence of him nor his dragon any longer. Good! It meant he could relax once this was over. Lines were tied off, and larger ones were hauled over and secured as well. The two ships were pulled together. Hiccup eyed the men in the rigging. They were holding their fire, -for now. He made sure he was in their line of fire between them and Toothless.

He watched as the burly men jumped aboard first. Weapons in their hands. They were followed quickly by the soldiers, who poured onto the deck. They took his crew and herded them to the front of his ship. The men advanced on him and Toothless. He could feel the dragon tense. He growled menacingly, and curled his tail around him protectively. This slowed their advance. The bald man looked to the dragon, then at him. Stopping a respectful distance away. Soon a circle formed in front of them. Hiccup had his back to the wall. They were all, to a man, eyeing the dragon, then him in a suspicious manner. The bald man spoke.

"Chief? Chief Haddock?" Hiccup nodded. He raised his hands slowly to his head and released the stays on the back of his helmet. He pulled it off, and received looks of astonishment. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"Well! Nice of you all to join us!" The man smiled back.

"Well, we heard a little pipsqueak of a Viking Chief went to save a princess. We figured he would need some help!" Hiccup grinned.

"What? Like all of, -this- needed help from the likes of you?" He gestured at himself. There was a small moment of incredulous silence. Then they all started laughing heartily. He noticed while the men were laughing, the soldiers were casting furtive glances at the dragon, who had calmed greatly at the sound of laughter. He thought introductions were in order.

"This is my dragon, Toothless. He is a Night Fury! He is also my best friend!" He ran his hands over his head and jaw, receiving appreciative croons. "He is not dangerous! But he will protect himself if he feels threatened!" He scratched him behind the ears. He then heard a horse whinny loudly, and heard the clip-clop of hooves on the deck. The crowd parted, and there was...

"Max, Maximus? You, you came too?" He whinnied and snorted. the horse then took notice of Toothless. He walked up to Hiccup, and pushed his snout into his chest. Hiccup grabbed his halter and rubbed his face and jaw. Just then a tiny critter slid down Maxs' face and eyeballed him suspiciously.

"H, -hey little guy! Who are you?" The critter narrowed his eyes, not backing off. Until he heard Toothless grunt and bark. The little guy gave a squeak of fright and dashed all the way up Hiccups' arm and nestled in his neck. "Hey! Hey! Shhh! It's alright!" The poor little guy was quivering in fear!

The next thing he knew, he was almost bowled over by Maxs' flank. He and Toothless were circling each other, sniffling their tails. After four turns they stopped face to face. Each considering the other. They bumped heads. Maximus snorted and nodded his head, Toothless huffed.

A mans' loud voice broke the scene. Making his way to the front. He wore a uniform like he had seen before at Corona. He had a crested helmet on his head. An officer. Hiccup guessed him to be the Captain of the Guard.

"What is going on here! Where is she? Where is the Princess?" He came to a dead stop upon sighting Toothless. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. After a moment, he considered Hiccup.

"Who are you, and what is THAT...and where is the Princess?" Toothless narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, this is my dragon Toothless!" He indicated the dragon, who snarled. He reached into his belt and walked to the door. He unlocked it and went in. His eyes had to adjust to the light. She was sitting on the bed, looking at him hopefully.

"Rapunzel? You're safe now." She jumped off the bed and attacked him.

"Oh! Oh Hiccup Thank you! Thank you!, Oh-" She hugged him fiercely.

"Ehh, It's what friends do! You know, riding their dragons in to the rescue!" He felt the patter of tiny feet down his arm. There was a squeak. She broke apart from him.

"Pascal? Oh! I missed you!" She brought him up to her face. Pascal rubbed her cheek affectionately. He took up a perch on her shoulder. Hiccup turned to the bed.

"How is Eugene?" She cast a worried glance at the figure on the bed.

"He's sleeping now. I think his arm is broken, along with a couple of ribs. His ankle is sore as well, but he'll be alright." He nodded, and drew his lips in a tight line.

"And how, -how are you?" The left side of her face was still swollen.

"I'm fine Hiccup! Better than fine, thanks to you!" She tried a smile but winced. "My head hurts, and my ribs, but I'm fine! Now, let's go and meet that dragon!" He offered his hand, and she took it. He led her outside to a great shout coming from the men. She squinted in the bright sunlight. She tried to smile again, though painful. The Captain stepped forward.

"Who do you think you are?" He bellowed. "Un-hand the Princess!" The captain glared. Rapunzel rounded on him.

"CAPTAIN! You are addressing Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk! He is a King in his own right, and I will NOT have you talk to him in such a manner!" The force of her admonishment silenced everyone. The captain spluttered for a moment, then bowed deeply.

"Yes My Princess!" He turned and addressed him. He bowed deeply. "My apologies Your Grace! I, I did not realize..." He stood board straight. "Captain Sumner, at you service My Lord!"

"You are forgiven Captain! Now, go and fetch a healer to the captains' cabin. The Prince is badly injured." He bowed.

"At once, your Highness!" He turned and started barking orders to his men. Satisfied, the captain faced him again.

"Captain? I will need to speak with the ships' captain shortly." He nodded. "And I need the word spread to the crew. Toothless is not, I repeat NOT dangerous! He will defend himself if threatened. Is that clear? Tell your men to have a care with their weapons." He nodded again and left. Hiccup stepped up to Toothless, running his hands over his head.

"Great job Bud! You were amazing!" The dragon huffed and straightened. As if there were any doubt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Rapunzel was talking furtive steps toward them. Her eyes shifting quickly between him and Toothless. "Take it easy on her Bud." He murmured. Toothless cooed. He stepped up to her facing her side.

"Rapunzel? -Toothless. Toothless?, -Rapunzel" Toothless warbled. He took a few tentative steps sniffing. She bent down regarding him.

"Toothless? Hiccup! Of all things to name a dragon-" Just then, he opened his mouth. He retracted his teeth. Then after a moment, they snapped back into place. Someone from the crowd called out.

"Did you see that! Do it again!" The dragon huffed, and complied. Turning his head slightly. There was amazed gasping from the crowd. Toothless rolled his eyes. _Humph! Humans..._

Rapunzel looked at him. "Can I, may I..." He could read her thoughts. He took a half-step closer to her side, and placed a hand on her back.

"Relax, and calm yourself..." He told her. She took a deep breath, and released it. He took her arm gently, And stretched it out.

"This may be just a formality,-Put your palm out...Yes! Fingers together. When I first met him, I looked away but..." He was right! He felt the contact. He looked at Toothless, and sure enough! His nose was pressed into her hand.

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth dropped open. "Now take your hands, yes!" She was a natural! Her hands traveled all over his head and both sides of his jaw. She brought them under his chin. She gently lifted, looking into his eyes.

"You, -you're...amazing!" Toothless huffed through his nostrils. His tongue darted out quickly, making contact with her chin. She giggled. She looked up noticing the saddle. She took a few more steps. She crouched down, inspecting the hoops around his forelegs. Toothless carefully spread a wing for her. She ran a hand along the large wing bone. She curiously poked at the membrane between the smaller bones.

She walked around to his tail, inspecting the leather straps covering the cables. Reaching the end of his tail, she crouched again. She considered the mechanism between the fins, then the artificial fin. Toothless slowly extended, then retracted his tail-fins. She looked back at Hiccup with a look of wonder and amazement.

"You, -you built this?" He nodded.

"I shot him down during a raid. He lost a tail-fin in the crash, and couldn't fly without it. So, I built him one! We've been friends ever since." He smiled at the memories. She knotted her brow for a moment, then stepped back to his head.

"Scratch him there, behind his head." She did, and Toothless wiggled in delight. She laughed.

"This is , -incredible! I, -we thought dragons were gone from the world..." She knotted her brow again. It was cute, he thought. Toothless was purring and cooing. Thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I think they are, in this part of the world." He frowned as another, deeper thought came to mind. He dismissed it for now. There were more important matters at hand. He turned to the bald-headed man.

"Thank you, for showing up!" The man smiled.

"No problem Chief!" He turned slightly, looking at the Princess fondly. "She's, -she's special..." He couldn't agree more.

"The name's Ghengis, by the way..." Hiccup nodded.

"Can you guys sail a ship?" Ghengis nodded. "Sure Chief!"

"Good! I want you and your men to crew this ship. Take some of the old crew if you must. Toothless will help keep them in line. I must go talk to the other captain. Prepare to get underway!" He stepped back to Toothless, who was well on his way to dragon bliss, thanks to the princess.

"Toothless? These men here are friends!" He indicated them with a sweep of his hand. "They will help you look after Rapunzel..." The dragon rolled his head, moving his mouth growling.

"Yes, yes! Everyone knows the Night Fury doesn't need help!" Toothless huffed, and slammed his tail on the deck. Rapunzel giggled. "I have to go Bud, just for a little while. Would you look after the princess for me?" He huffed and pushed his snout into his chest. Hiccup took a few steps towards the Princess. His foot caught something on the deck, and he stumbled. Rapunzel caught him by the arms.

"Hiccup, you...You look terrible! Wh, when did you sleep last?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Not now, princess yeah? As soon as were're headed back to Corona?" She nodded, squeezing his hands. He turned and made his way forward. He noticed a familiar face.

"Lieutenant Schaeffer?" The man turned And bowed. "My Lord?"

"You will be my Captain! See the prisoners secured! Although we may need a few to run this ship." Schaeffer nodded. "Yes my Lord!"

"I am going to speak with the other ships' Captain. The bald man, Ghengis? He will be my Captain as well! Spread word to your men. The dragon is not dangerous. But they must be careful with their weapons! They make him nervous. Prepare to get underway!" He bowed, then turned shouting orders.

He climbed the rail, then jumped to the other ship. He landed on the deck, thankfully on his feet. Swords were drawn, and halberds lowered instantly. His hands went for his dagger, and sword on instinct. He heard the Captain roar.

"STAND DOWN! Idiots! This man is foreign royalty!" The weapons were gone quickly. Captain Sumner stood in front of him, bowing deeply.

"Apologies! Your Highness!" Hiccup nodded. He swept his arm in front of him. "This way please." He followed the Captain to a well appointed room off the main deck.

There was a large table in the middle of the room, surrounded by what he guessed were officers. The Sumner cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen! I present Chief Hiccup Haddock, King of Berk!" They all looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity.

"Chief Haddock single-handedly saved our Prince and Princess!" They all bowed, then cheered. Hiccup gave a curt nod. All these formalities! They were really grating on his nerves. His lack of sleep wasn't helping either. He strode up to the table. The man behind the table bowed respectfully.

"My Lord! Captain Bierdmann! At your service!" He bowed again. _Arrrggghhh!_ Very annoying!

"Captain! We need to make all speed to Corona. The Prince is injured and needs attention." He nodded.

"And, what of the Princess?" He asked.

"She is bruised, but otherwise fine. Make your preparations! I will take the pirate ship. I want you close by, just in case!" He nodded. "One other thing. I have a dragon aboard my ship. This drew several inquisitive glances.

"Indeed? My Lord?" Bierdmann asked. "How, how is that possible? There's been nary a sighting in over a hundred years!" Hiccup shook his head.

"It is another story for another time, now Captain, it must be made clear to your crew. He is not dangerous! He is intelligent, and curious. Weapons make him nervous. He will attack if he feels threatened! Your men must be careful." Bierdmann nodded.

"My Lord? On behalf of my crew, I wish to thank you for saving them!" He nodded, then shrugged his shoulders.

"They're friends! Even in the short time I've -known them...And she- She's, -special!" Bierdmann nodded.

"AYE! That she is!" He bowed once more, along with everyone else in the room. "My Lord!" Hiccup nodded, then addressed Captain Sumner.

"Captain? I will take Lieutenant Schaeffer, and a detachment of your men!" The Captain straightened.

"Of course, your Highness. Schaeffer is a good soldier, and a fine officer." He bowed. The crew parted as they walked. Just as he reached the rail, the Captain shouted.

"Cheers for Chief Haddock! He has saved the Prince and Princess!" A roaring cheer went up. Hiccup tilted his head, regarding them all. He climbed on the rail, grabbing a rope to steady himself. The men on the pirate ship were cheering as well. He nodded to them all, then held up a hand. The cheering stopped. He spoke clearly.

"Let's all go home, shall we?" Another cheer went up. His chest swelled. His father and mother would be proud. He lowered himself to the deck. Walking aft, he shouted orders.

"Cast off the lines! Get aloft! Prepare to make sail!" His crew jumped to their tasks. He saw Rapunzel with her hands full. Scratching Maximus' and Toothless' jaws at the same time. Both had contented looks on their faces. She looked at him and smiled, wincing slightly. He mounted the stairs to the wheel deck. Ghengis and Schaeffer were standing on either side of the wheel. He straightened, placing both of his fists in his waist. He regarded them.

"Captains? Let's get out of here!" Both men bowed. "Yes, Your Highness!" Both men started shouting orders. He turned and looked forward. After he was satisfied, he addressed both men again.

"Gentlemen! I've not had any sleep in the last day or so. I'm going now. Do not hesitate to wake me, If something..." Ghengis cut him short.

"Go Chief! We'll take it from here..." Hiccup nodded. He went down the stairs and stood next to Rapunzel. He smiled. He couldn't tell who was enjoying themselves more. The animals, or her. He spoke gently.

"Rapunzel?" She cut him off immediately.

"Go, Hiccup! I think I have more than enough protection now!" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Pascal ran up her arm, and sat. Puffing out his tiny chest. Hiccup chuckled.

"OK! OK, No arguments here!" He patted the little guy on the head. He looked upon her. The family resemblance forced a vision...Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes. He winced and looked away.

"Hiccup? What is it?" She brought her other had to his cheek. Turning his face to look at her. He kept his eyes shut.

"It's Elsa...She, -she-" He winced again.

"Shhh, Hiccup. Go rest. We'll talk later." He nodded. He walked to the other door and went in. The room was not as well furnished. There were four beds there. The officers' quarters, he surmised. Choosing the closest bed, he flopped in face down. Mindless of his armor, his boot, or even his foot. He was asleep in seconds.

oooo0000oooo

He woke some hours later. At least, he thought so. It was dark. He picked his head up and turned. Moonlight was coming through the windows of the room. He rolled over, body protesting. He knew it was a bad idea to sleep in a bed in his armor. His arm was asleep. There were sores in various places on his body from the plates. He groaned, flexing his arm and hand. Willing the blood back into them. He turned his head again. In the faint light, he thought he could see something on the table that wasn't there before. He shot upright. He realized he wasn't in his own bed. He was aboard a ship! He had rescued his friends...OK! Time to get up!

He twisted and put his feet on the floor. He stood slowly, still whoosy from sleep. He checked his armor and stopped. Toothless was out there, along with the men from the inn. Also, a whole detachment of Coronian soldiers...He relaxed a little and listened. Nothing...Nothing but the occasional gurgle of water against the hull, the creak of wood. All seemed quiet. He took out a flint from a pocket in his armor. Striking it with his dagger, he lit a candle.

There was indeed something on the table, -FOOD! He hadn't eaten anything since leaving Corona. He tore off a piece of bread, and chewed. He grabbed some cheese and stuffed his mouth. He wondered if Toothless had eaten. He started removing his armor, still chewing. He kept his belt, just in case. He grabbed a leg of some kind of bird and went to the door.

Toothless was laying just outside. Maximus was next to him, in front of Rapunzels' door. Both were sleeping soundly. He caught a twitch of Toothless' ear. There was something on his saddle. He leaned down. It was Pascal! Soundly asleep on the saddle. He chuckled to himself. I guess the little guy warmed to the dragon after all! He stepped quietly. Toothless was probably awake upon the doors' opening, but he was quiet nonetheless.

He went up the stairs to the wheel deck. Lieutenant Schaeffer was standing there with the helmsman. Upon noticing him, he stepped around and bowed.

"Chief Haddock! Good morning! I trust you slept well?" Hiccup yawned.

"Like a rock, Thank you! I was out like a candle in a gale!" Schaeffer chuckled. "So what, what's going on?" The man smiled.

"Nothing, My Lord! Absolutely nothing! 'Tis a bright crisp night. No trouble from the prisoners. Your dragon caused a small stir though..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh Gods! What happened?" He could only imagine...

"Would you like some coffee My Lord?" Hiccup nodded. He had tried it for the first time in Arendelle. The taste had grown on him. Schaeffer nodded to a man standing nearby, He left with a nod.

"The dragon, -was just walking all about the deck. He, -seemed- curious, about...Well, just about everything! Some of the men were a bit, -unnerved by the experience. The Princess, she went up to him, and...He calmed! She walked with him, and she seemed to -talk- to him as well! This of course, calmed the men. Seeing her with the dragon, I mean. The Princess, she, -she..."

"She has a way about her!" Hiccup finished. Schaeffer nodded in agreement.

"Aye My Lord! That she does. Something that is not easily described." Hiccup nodded. The man returned with a steaming cup. "Sugar MiLord?" He nodded, then thanked the man. The bitter fluid tasted so good! He would have to put this in a trade agreement! Schaeffer straightened and faced him.

"I wish to offer my personal thanks upon the recovery of our princess!" He bowed. "She is very much loved by her people. Her loss would be a terrible blow!" Hiccup shrugged.

"She's a friend. It was the least I could do." Schaeffer nodded. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So, the dragon? It can, understand speech?" He asked. Hiccup knotted his brow.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I think he understands, and other times I think it is just my tone and manner. Other times, I'm sure he is ignoring me completely!" Hiccup chuckled. The other man nodded. "I have spent so much time with him, but I'm still not quite sure how his mind works." Schaeffer nodded again, and took a sip of coffee.

"He is an amazing creature to be sure!" Hiccup smiled.

"You don't know the half of it!"

As if on cue, Toothless jumped high into the air and landed soundlessly onto the deck beside him. The lieutenant started a little, then smiled.

"Maybe he knew we were talking about him!" He chuckled. Toothless crooned and pushed his snout into Hiccups' chest.

"Hey there Bud! Did you sleep well?" He ran his hands over his head and scratched his jaw. He wiggled into the contact. Hiccup felt tiny feet on his arm. Pascal tottered up, and settled on his shoulder.

"Pascal? How are you?" He asked. The lizard opened one eye, then closed it and yawned. Settling to fall asleep once more.

Toothless looked at the other man. Schaeffer stilled for a moment. He turned slowly, handing his cup to the servant. He removed his gloves, then bowed to the dragon.

"Toothless! Good morning!" The dragon sniffed him, then looked to Hiccup. He nodded to him. The dragon took a small step forward.

"Hold your hand out, like this!" Hiccup told him. He did as indicated.

"When I first met him, I turned my face away, but that is not always the case." Schaeffer nodded and turned. Hiccup watched as Toothless took a step forward and sniffed. Then considered for a moment, and...There! He pushed his nose into the lieutenants' hand. The man slowly turned back smiling. He rubbed his hands over his head. Around the back and to his chin.

"Lieutenant Timothy Schaeffer! At your service!" He said laughing. Toothless crooned and huffed. Hiccup smiled. This was what he wanted. An -understanding- between humans and dragons. Not fear and loathing.

Toothless was wiggling into the contact from his new friend. Hiccup heard a loud gurgling noise come from the dragon.

"Woah Bud! Did you, have you eaten?" Toothless looked at him sheepishly and crooned.

"No Bud! Go ahead! The Lieutenant will take care of me! Go eat!" Toothless huffed, and pushed his snout into Schaeffers' chest.

"Yes, Toothless! I will!" He chuckled. The dragon turned, then leapt into the air. His wings pushing down strongly. Both men watched as he flew out, then turned and circled the ship.

"Amazing!" Schaeffer said absentmindedly. Hiccup nodded. He agreed!

"Good morning Gentlemen!" A sleepy voice behind them said. Rapunzel made the last step, and walked towards them. Schaeffer bowed deeply.

"Princess! Good morning!" She smiled and dipped. She turned and curtsied.

"Hiccup! Oooh! Is that coffee? Oh! Gimme gimme!" He smiled and surrendered his cup. She took a sip and closed her eyes. She looked at him.

"Where is Toothless?" She asked. He smiled.

"He's out fishing." She tilted her head. A bell sounded. The Lieutenant cleared his throat.

"My Lord, Princess. I must see to the changing of the watch!" He bowed.

"You're a good man Lieutenant Schaeffer!" Hiccup told him. He bowed deeply.

"My Lord! Thank you for your confidence!" He straightened, then turned on his heels to see to his duties. He and Rapunzel walked to the aft rail. They watched Toothless. She gave his cup back when the man returned with hers. She thanked him and dipped.

Toothless would fly slow circles, then hover for a moment. He dove down, his head darting in the water. Then swoop back up, tossing his prey in the air. It would disappear into his mouth after a couple of chomps. Hiccup chuckled. He almost never missed. He felt a hand on his. He looked down. She was sipping her coffee. Her eyes following Toothless. Her eyes grew wider. She looked at him and smiled.

"So, how did you come to get a dragon Hiccup? Eugene told me of your conversation, but I knew there must be more to it..." He liked her even more. He could see having endless conversations with her about almost anything, learning things in the process. He shrugged.

He told her his story. His inventions, his disasters. Meeting Toothless, dragon training. He left nothing out. The discovery of the nest. How he tried to show everyone in the kill ring that fateful day. The ensuing battle with the Red Death.

"Wow Hiccup! That's...that's -amazing!" She thought on all that for a moment, then timidly put a hand on his arm.

"So, Hiccup? Elsa? What happened?" He closed his eyes. Thinking on their last conversation. He drew in a breath.

"Elsa...Didn't take the news of Toothless very well. She, -sent me away..." Rapunzel gasped. "Well, she, -she said Toothless had to go...I, I told her I couldn't just send him away, and that he couldn't fly without me. He obviously can, but not, -not very far...She, still insisted he go and I, -I...Left" He sighed heavily. He told her everything. Their encounter at the ice palace, then their conversation in his room. Elsas' search for them. She listened intently. When he finished. she took his cup from him and set it down. She gathered his hands in hers.

"Hiccup! I'm, -I'm sorry. She, she, -was probably just frightened and confused..." He nodded mindlessly.

"The, the last time I sent him away I, -I almost lost him for good!" He winced. He had made a solemn promise that day, to never, ever do that again. She squeezed his hands.

"Hiccup! Do not give up! I'm sure she just -misunderstood! She loves you. I am sure she realizes her mistake by now, and is wishing for you to return." He nodded, halfheartedly.

"Hiccup! You love her, do you not?" He nodded more firmly. "Then, stay with us in Corona for a few days. Then go back to her, talk to her!" He nodded again.

"I will." She released his hands, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hiccup, I am sorry, but it will be alright! You'll see!" He nodded into her shoulder. Somehow, he had more hope than he allowed himself in the past day.

oooo0000oooo

He was beyond nervous...They were entering the harbor now. He had argued against this. He should fly off within sight of land, and meet her later. She insisted. Even Lieutenant Schaeffer was on her side, and Ghengis and his men too! He assented in frustration. There was no telling how the crowd would react at the sight of Toothless. She had shushed him, and reminded him that she would be there, along with Ghengis, his men, and a whole company of guards. Her people had a right to know who it was that saved them.

Toothless was a bundle of energy. All the new sights and scents. He bounded all over the deck. Some of the men would startle, but they had gotten used to him in a relatively short time. He would stop occasionally, and put his fore-paws on the rail and look, or sniff. He hated to, but he would have to curb his excitement for now. "Toothless!"

He looked, then bounded to the back of the ship. He leapt in the air and landed gracefully on the wheel deck where he was standing. He moved his head side to side. His jaw moved as he emitted a series of grunts, coos, and barks. Hiccup smiled.

"Yes! Its pretty exciting yeah? But, Hey Toothless? These people don't know dragons. They don't know how awesome you are yes? So I need you on your best behavior. You know? Best paw forward? Like we talked about?" Toothless lidded his eyes looking at him. He lowered his head and let out a single bark. "That's a good dragon!"

He took to scratching him in all his favorite places. Toothless twisted this way and that. Finding all the best angles. He crooned and grunted in pleasure as he scratched. Lifting one leg, then another. He heard a giggle. He looked up, and saw Rapunzel. Her hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

"What? Can't a guy have some time with his best buddy without being ridiculed?" She laughed.

"It's, -just all so, -incredible! Who knew? He acts just like a puppy or a cat sometimes! Yet he can be ferocious as well!" Hiccup smiled.

"No one knew, until I showed them..." She nodded.

"Everyone should see this...And Elsa! You should show this to her too!" He nodded halfheartedly.

"I'll, I'll try..." He just needed a chance. If she would just give it to him...

"Oh Hiccup! It'll be fine!" She smiled brightly.

They were nearly there. Soldiers had come down and were lining the dock where they were berthing. Lines were finally tossed ashore. The gangplank was lowered, and a group of men came aboard. They wore uniforms, but different. Three men came up to the wheel deck. One must have been an Admiral, the other two he was unsure. The Admiral came to a stop in front of him. He noticed Toothless at the last minute, and started. He straightened, and gave a precise bow.

"Lord...Haddock?" He nodded. "I am Admiral Liefteg, of His Majesty's Naval forces. At your service!" He gave him a nod.

"Well met Admiral!" He noticed the princess, and looked about, giving her a bow.

"Where is the Prince?"

"He is in the captains' quarters. He is injured, and needs attention." He nodded, and gestured to the two men behind him. They left immediately. The Admiral looked at them both, then Toothless.

"My Lord? Princess? What happened?"

"We were on our way back when we were attacked! The men fought bravely, but the ship was put to the torch. The Prince and I were taken prisoner. We were rescued by Chief Haddock, and Toothless..." She told him. He gave a quizzical look.

"Tooth? Toothless? Who is this Toothless?" She indicated the dragon.

"This is Toothless!" She ran her hand over his head, Toothless crooned. "If it weren't for them, the Prince may have died from his injuries, and I would be either in Weselton, or some slave market!" He bristled slightly, then bent down to observe Toothless a little closer.

"Is that a, -a dragon?" He said incredulously. Hiccup nodded.

"He is! He's my best friend!"

"Amazing!" Liefteg said. Another man walked up, wearing a uniform similar to Schaeffers' He bowed. Hiccup recognized him, but didn't know his name.

"General Espy! Of the Royal Armed forces! At your service My Lord! Princess!" Hiccup nodded at him.

"General! Send a runner to the castle! Tell the King and Queen their daughter is safe! Have a cart sent for the Prince, he is in no condition to walk!" He nodded and turned to two more men standing behind him.

"The prisoners are below decks! They have been no trouble on the way here. Your Lieutenant Schaeffer here has been most helpful! I wish for him to be part of my staff whilst I am in your kingdom." The General nodded, casting a glance at the young officer.

"Princess?" The General gave her a nod. "Do you wish for a carriage to be sent?" She shook her head.

"No thank you. Chief Haddock and I shall process through the streets and walk to the castle. I wish for a guard to be posted. The dragon is not dangerous, but the people...he may get distracted...Please send a runner for me as well. Have the castle staff prepare a large room with a balcony for our guests." He clicked his heels and bowed. He gave a nod to the Admiral, and motioned for the Lieutenant to follow him. Schaeffer stopped in front of him and bowed deeply.

"My Lord...Thank you!" Hiccup smiled.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" He nodded and left. The Admiral considered the young man, then turned to them.

"Chief Haddock! Allow me to be the first to welcome you, -properly- to our Kingdom, and to offer my heartfelt thanks for saving our sovereigns!" He bowed deeply. Hiccup tipped his head.

"Thank you Admiral! The Princess and I shall look to the Prince for a moment"

"Of course, My Lord, Princess! I shall see the ship and the prisoners secured your majesty!" Hiccup gave a single nod. They went down to the captains' cabin. Eugene was sitting on the bed as the two men were wrapping his chest. There was a pained look on his face. He brightened at the sight of Rapunzel.

"Hiccup? Is that you? Wow! Quite different from the last time I saw you!" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you too!"

"So? A dragon huh! We thought so, but then, we thought they were all gone!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Gone from this part of the world at least. How is he?" He addressed the two men tending him.

"A badly twisted ankle, Three cracked ribs and a broken arm, My Lord! He'll be fine with rest!" Hiccup nodded.

"From what she has told me about him, I can't wait to meet him! And, and you ride him too? _THIS_ I gotta see!" He grimaced as a bandage was tightened around him. Hiccup smiled.

"Sure Eugene, as soon as you're settled in the castle, yes!" He nodded, and held his good hand out.

"Hiccup, -Thank you! I, I don't want to think what might've happened, if, -if..." Hiccup took his hand firmly.

"Hey! It's what friends do yeah! Let's get you back to the castle. And don't worry, I'll keep your wife out of trouble!" He winked at him. Rapunzel giggled.

"I don't know...My wife...With a dragon!? I think we're _BOTH_ in trouble already!" He laughed , then winced. Rapunzel was at his side

"Take it easy, Eugene. Let's get you back." She kissed him, then nodded to the men. A litter was brought in, and he gingerly got on.

"So how did Elsa take the news?" He asked.

"Aaahhh, Not, not very well, -she sent him away, -and I couldn't leave without him." He nodded.

I can't say I'd blame her, not knowing what I do now...Could you?" Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I understand...It's just..." He frowned.

"You have to go back Hiccup! Show her! Don't take no for an answer! Do it, for both of your sakes!" Hiccup nodded.

"I will! Let's get you back yeah?" He nodded, and was taken out of the room. He was taken down the dock and onto the pier where he was loaded on to a waiting cart. They left immediately. Toothless walked up and crooned. Rapunzel smiled and bent down, rubbing his head.

"Now let's go meet everyone!" The guard formed up, He and Toothless behind. Rapunzel stood on his other side. Then Maximus, and another formation of guards. There was a squeak. Pascal jumped from her shoulders, and onto Toothless' saddle. He smiled.

"Pascal? Do keep him out of trouble!" He gave a single nod, and stood straight, chin out. Rapunzel giggled.

The walk was uneventful. The people would rush out, then stop upon the sight of the dragon. He was slightly hopeful. There weren't too many looks of outright fear. Shock? Yes, surprise? Certainly. But not a lot of fear. He was encouraged. They reached the castle gates. The King and Queen rushed out and hugged their daughter in relief. She then turned and noticed Toothless. She was surprised, and took a few tentative steps. She then rushed forward, where he received a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you Hiccup!" He blushed. He hardly knew her! The bone-crushing increased tenfold when he found the Kings' arms around him as well. It felt a little awkward, but he took it.

Toothless crooned. They broke apart, and the Queen faced the dragon. She timidly held out a hand. Toothless sniffed, then lifted his head touching it. She ran her hands over his head.

"And thank you too!" She looked at Hiccup.

"Toothless! His name is Toothless!" She lifted his head, and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you, Toothless!" His tongue darted out. He gave her a single lick to her nose. She giggled. The King stepped up and placed a hand on his head. Toothless looked up and met his gaze.

"Well done Toothless!" He huffed, and pushed his snout into his chest. He smiled. Rapunzel stepped up and nodded to her mother and father. She addressed the large crowd that had gathered.

"Good people of Corona! The Prince and I were returning from Arendelle, when we were attacked by pirates, and taken prisoner!" There was a collective gasp. "This man, Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk, and his dragon, Toothless, rescued us! And saved us from a horrible ordeal!" A cheer went up. He heard his and the dragons' names. "They will be our guests for the next few days! PLEASE! Show them the warm welcome and hospitality our Kingdom is known for!" Another cheer, she raised her hand. "The dragon is not dangerous! He is intelligent, and curious. He will be agitated if he feels threatened, but please! Welcome them! I hope all of you get a chance to know them as I have!" Another loud cheer went up. Hiccup smiled and waved as did Rapunzel. Toothless stood straight, making a few yelps, then a mild roar.

Maximus stepped up to him and pushed his nose into his chest snorting. Hiccup took him by the halter, and scratched him. "Thank you Max! You _ARE_ an awesome horse! He whinnied.

"I'll see you before we leave yes?" Max nodded and turned to Toothless. After a moment, they bumped heads. Max whinnied loudly, answered by a louder roar from Toothless. He huffed and Max snorted. He then turned and left. Hiccup scratched Toothless on the head.

"It looks like you made a new friend Bud!' He huffed and barked. Rapunzel giggled.

He looked up, she offered an hand. He took it, and they went inside. The Queen talked as they made their way.

"We have a room prepared for you Hiccup. Looking at Toothless, it should be large enough. It has a balcony too." He thanked her.

"We have stables for our dragons at home, but Toothless mostly sleeps on the roof of our hall. It's his way of protecting, both me and the tribe." She was mildly shocked, and nodded.

"We will provide you with servants to help you. After you have rested, We would love for you to join us for lunch." She said. Hiccup winced.

"I, aahh, left my clothes, and the rest of my gear at the cove, where the tower is? I need to go get them." The King spoke up.

"We shall have them retrieved for you! Immediately!" He held up his hands.

"No! no need! I, we should go. Toothless has been cooped up a little too much since we left Berk. We need to fly together, to...practice for our return flight!" The King nodded. Rapunzel bounced up to him in excitement.

"Ooohhh! Can I go with you PLEASE! I may not get another chance Hiccup! Oh _PLEASE_!" He chuckled.

"Of course, if, if you feel up to it!" She nodded vigorously. The King and Queen nodded their assent as well.

"OK! You'll need a...Riding clothes! And a jacket. It can get a little chilly up there, and it will help protect you from the wind too!" She nodded and bounced away."I'll meet you at your room!" She called. They continued on.

The King kept stealing glances at Toothless, who was following dutifully behind. Turning his head and sniffing. "Amazing!" He finally said.

"And...You ride him too! That must be an incredible feeling!" Hiccup smiled. The Queen smiled too, and placed a hand on his arm.

"Now don't you go and get any crazy ideas!" She glared, Hiccup could see where Rapunzel got it from. He smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to come to Berk and see for yourself!" He said nonchalantly. He laughed.

"I may have to! What with this business with my niece and all..." He cocked an eyebrow at him. Hiccup winced.

"Aaahhh, about that...She didn't take too well the fact that I had a dragon..." The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I shall send word, and explain it to her! Please do not give up! She has been very lonely for far too long. We worry for her! Please!" He nodded.

"I, I plan to...To, stop there on my way back to Berk..." She stopped and took him by the shoulders facing him.

"Please do! If you two love each other, she will see! And you can forgive her!"

"I, I already have...Forgiven her...I just...Hope she gives me a chance..." She smiled,and placed a hand on his cheek. She lifted to her toes and kissed him on the other. He gave her his crooked smile.

"Then..." She said. "You are half way there!" The King clapped him on the shoulder. He was smiling at him warmly.

They came to a set of doors and went in. His room was almost identical to the one in Arendelle. It was slightly bigger, with bookshelves covering a half-wall more. There weren't as many windows along the other. This was more than enough!

Toothless came in and made a round. Sniffing this and that. He stuck his head in the bathroom, then walked from one end of the room to the other. The windows and glass door caught his attention. He walked up and bumped his head into it crooning. The Queen laughed and walked over, opening it for him. He looked at her and huffed, then went out. He heard the King chuckle. Toothless made a round, then lifted and put his fore-paws on the rail. He sniffed, moving his head up and down. He looked at him and barked softly. He smiled. _That big spoiled reptile!_ He thought.

Walking out onto the balcony he was greeted with a fantastic view. Part of the city sprawled out, then the harbor, and the rolling hills in the distance. Judging from the shadows, it looked to be ideal for watching the sunset. There was a knock on the door. the servant Geoffrey came in and cleared his throat.

"My Lord? What does the dragon eat? What would he prefer?" _Wow! This was service indeed!_

"They are natural predators, in the wild. But they mostly eat fish!" He told him. "He's partial to wild boar, and the occasional deer or elk." He nodded.

"And how much? My Lord?" He thought for a moment.

"I would say one large basket of fish should suffice. About twenty or thirty pounds of meat for a regular meal. Although in this case, I think we can spoil him a little? Don't you?"

"Indeed your Grace! Very good! One large basket of fish! Straight away!" Toothless came into the room. The man startled for a brief moment. Hiccup knelt down.

"Toothless? This is Geoffrey! He'll be looking to your meals! Be nice to him, won't you?" The dragon circled him once, sniffling. He sat and gave a bark of approval. He paid his respects and left. As he walked out, Rapunzel came in wearing a riding outfit. Leather pants and boots. A long-sleeved white tunic, a jacket folded over her arm.

"That was quick!" He smiled. She shrugged sheepishly, then walked over to Toothless. She crouched down to him.

"Toothless? May I go with you and Hiccup?" The dragon huffed, and licked her face. He then realized they were going flying. He started wriggling, and hopping about.

"Yeah Bud! We're going flying! But we have to be careful yes? Rapunzel has never flown before!" Toothless huffed and barked. _C'mon already!_ They walked out on the balcony.

"This isn't, -ideal for your first takeoff, but we'll manage!" Toothless lowered himself to allow her on. She sat just behind the saddle. Hiccup climbed in front of her.

"Now hold on...Yes! With your feet as well! OK!" Toothless climbed onto the rail. Hiccup placed a hand on his head. "Gently now!" Toothless huffed, then jumped smoothly into the air. She yelped from the sudden movement, and the weightlessness. He spread his wings and caught an updraft. They were hovering in place for a moment. Toothless twisted this way and that, then dipped down then up. He was testing the weight. He could feel her grip around his waist. Her head buried in his back.

"Rapunzel? Relax! It's fine...Look out, not down!" He felt her head move slightly, It then came away from his back. He had Toothless pivot slightly. He looked to the side, and saw the King and Queen. Looks of wonder on their faces. The Queens' hands were at her mouth. He dipped Toothless down where they were level with them. He glanced over his shoulder. There was a wide smile on her face. She drew her hand out and waved. They waved back at her. He nodded at them, then turned Toothless towards the water.

They gained altitude as they flew out. Her hand returned to his waist. Her grip firm, but not cutting off circulation. Good! She was relaxing. He turned when they were about a mile out. Making a slow circle of the island. He glanced back again. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide. She looked at him.

"This is incredible!" She shouted over the wind. He smiled at her. They made two circuits around the island. On the third, he turned Toothless sharply. He dove.

"Wooooo!" She screamed in delight. They made a quick pass near the balcony, at speed, then swooped up into the sky. Toothless rolled over on his back, then rolled upright as they leveled off, high above the harbor. She was indeed a natural! She moved well with him. He looked over his shoulder.

"You're doing fantastic!" She smiled brightly.

"This is amazing Hiccup! Why do you ever land?" He smiled widely. He knew just what she was talking about! They made a few more quicker turns, then dove again. They leveled off just above the waters' surface. It was just a blur passing underneath. He rose slightly, just clearing the tops of the ships' masts. He looked out. People were pointing, they weren't panicking. Just awestruck and curious he thought. It looked like there was a crowd gathering on the bridge. If he were by himself, he might give them a little show. He settled on something a lot less crazy.

He turned Toothless. They still were going pretty fast. He directed him towards the gathered crowd. Straight at them. When they were a quarter of a mile out, he pulled him to a quick stop. They hovered there for a moment, so they could see their Princess, riding a dragon. A few of them cheered. Toothless let out a couple of yelps. Her arm left his waist. She waved to the crowd. He gave a quick one too. They turned back the way they came. Wings stroking hard, gaining altitude. When they were a ways out he stopped Toothless again. The dragon flipped, twisted, then dove. Heading back to the crowd. It had grown even more!

Rapunzel screamed again. They were going even faster than before! Just above the water, then up a little to clear the bridge and the crowd. then...Zoom! Right over their heads. They swooped back into the sky. Up, up, up! Until they lost momentum. Toothless fell on his back for a few seconds, then righted himself. A fast bank right, then left, then diving again. When they reached the bridge, he started a long slow loop, finishing it over the bridge. He thought that enough for now, they climbed again, and headed for the cove.

He looked back at her. She was a little pale, but she was smiling. "Hiccup! That was ...WOW!" He nodded.

"That's only a small taste!" She smiled wider, and shook her head.

"Incredible!" They climbed lazily back into the sky. She twisted this way and that, looking around. He thought he caught her flinch. A hand went to his shoulder. He looked back at her. There was a pained look on her face.

"Are you OK?" She nodded.

"I'm still a little sore." He nodded. He put a hand on Toothless' head.

"Gently Bud! Lets's take it easy." Toothless warbled.

They reached their destination. Hiccup called over his shoulder. "Hold on! This could be a little tricky!" They circled twice. On the third circuit, Toothless started a slow, spiral decent. When they got close, he stopped, hovering for a moment before gently setting down. He lowered himself onto his belly. Hiccup immediately got off, turning to offer her a hand which she took. She slid gingerly off. Bending slightly at the waist, she wrapped an arm around her middle. He scowled at her.

"You should've told me you were still hurting!" She held up a hand.

"I'm fine Hiccup! Who told you to do all those crazy things?" She shot right back at him.

"Well, I do have a flair for the dramatic!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Gods! You're not one of _those_? Someone who will do just about anything for attention? Good Lord!" He straightened.

"Well, it is part of my personal credo to do everything with my own, -personal...Touch!" She giggled.

"You just wanted to show off!" He looked away, and stuck his chin out.

"I apologize for nothing!" She laughed, then winced. He put a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're OK? You can ride Toothless, and we can walk back..." She glared at him.

"NO! Hiccup -PLEASE! You, you're going to be leaving in a few days, yes? This will probably be my only chance!" She looked at him pleadingly. He raised an eyebrow...Then relented slightly...

"Alright, but don't expect anything fancy!" She nodded.

"It's just so...Incredible and amazing! You, your people, -it's like this all the time?" He chuckled.

"It's not always fun and games Rapunzel! The dragons help with hauling, and they watch the village...It can be quite...interesting when a wild dragon shows up, or a whole pack of them! We patrol the waters around the island, diplomatic missions. And for Toothless and I, we have our responsibilities. He is a leader too! We, we don't have time like we used to..." He frowned slightly. They hardly had any time anymore!

"I'd, I'd really like to see it Hiccup! Your village, the dragons..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"I guess you'll have to speak to your father about mounting a diplomatic mission! To establish better relations between our kingdoms?" He raised an eyebrow. She smiled. She seemed to know where he was going with this. She giggled. He turned and looked for his pack. It was right where he left it. As he bent over, something fell out of his armor. He caught it before it hit the ground. It was his crystal. He held it in his palm for a moment and frowned. He went to put it back when she spoke.

"What was that?" She asked. He straightened, and held out his hand. She glanced at him, then took it from his hand. Her eyes went wide as she looked.

"Hiccup! What? Where..." She looked at him, then the crystal a few times. Opening her mouth then closing it. He shrugged.

"It was like that when I left...She's...still there..." A thought came to his mind. Indeed, she was always there, not far from his thoughts. As much as he tried to focus on the situation at hand, she was never far...He held his hand out, Rapunzel returned it to him. He looked closely. Elsas' expression had changed again. Instead of sad, she looked...Hopeful. He had seen that expression before a few times. When she asked him to stay in the castle, when she asked if she would see him again...It had flashed across her face as he held little Kirsten. The point of light in her chest pulsed strongly. Her heart? Beating strongly...Hopeful he would be, he would come back to her? Was it possible? His chest swelled. For some reason, he felt confident this was the correct course. He looked at Rapunzel.

"Hiccup? You will see her? Be, -before you head north?" He nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Now let's get back!" She nodded. He tied the pack to the saddle, and helped her on. In a few moments, They were in an ascending spiral out of the cove. After a couple of passes, they headed back to the castle.

The flight back was uneventful, save for dropping down to the waters' surface skimming just above it. They made a few circles around the castle before making for their balcony. He noted again how well she moved with Toothless. It took most people months to learn what she seemed to know. He wanted her to come to Berk. He could see her become a great rider. Toothless slowed, and landed gently on the rail, then stepped down carefully. They got off, and Rapunzel thanked Toothless profusely. She hugged his head, earning herself a full lick up to her face. She giggled, even as she wiped the slobber off.

The Queen walked out seeming a bit relieved. Toothless crooned, and held his snout up. She gently rubbed it, smiling. "So? How was it?" She asked.

"Oh, mother! It was, -amazing!" She babbled about swooping like this, and turning like that. She used her hands to accentuate her description. Hiccup smiled. "And, we were going so _fast_!" The Queen nodded, smiling. He took his opportunity.

"Yes! And apparently, she wasn't as OK as she led us to believe!" She scowled at him. The Queens' hands rose to her mouth.

"Rapunzel! You should rest!" She looked pleadingly at her mother.

"Yes she should! Now off with you! Chiefs' Orders!" He scowled right back at her. He wasn't giving an inch. She looked to her mother, who only shrugged. The force of her glare-back surprised him.

"FINE!" Was all she said. She turned to go. Just then Lieutenant Schaeffer came through the door. He was breathing heavily. He bowed.

"My Lord! A message came for you!" He frowned. Who would be...He took it. Sure enough, his name was on it. He turned it over. On the seal, he recognized the Arendellian crest. He opened it quickly.

 _Hiccup,_

 _Please, PLEASE return as quickly as possible. This is a horrible misunderstanding indeed! We have figured it out together however, Elsa is VERY upset. I fear for her. She has gone to calm herself. I am not sure exactly what she means, but Elsa thought it best for the kingdom and herself that she leave. I am very worried! PLEASE come back!_

 _Your Sister, Always,_

 _Anna_

He felt a lump form in his throat from her closing. He frowned a little.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked. He mindlessly handed it to her. They had figured it out? What? Exactly? Elsa has gone? Gone where? For how long? It was...Confusing! Rapunzel had glanced at him with a worried look. She handed the letter to her mother. She read it and drew a hand to her mouth. She cast a glance to Rapunzel.

"What does it mean?" He asked. She glanced at her mother then back to him.

"Elsa, -A few years ago, She was courted by a Prince from a nearby kingdom. They spent time together...Elsa was very interested in him. But in the end, it didn't work out. She, she was very upset..." The Queen nodded.

"Elsas' powers are linked with her emotions. When she becomes upset, or angry, or frightened, if she does not calm herself, she can loose control. Her emotions are projected outwards by her powers. They can take on a life of their own. At her coronation, her powers were revealed, unintentionally, when she became upset. She feared how other people saw her. Her powers spiraled out of control, sending her kingdom into an icy winter. In the middle of summer!" Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"It was through Annas' sacrifice she realized that love could help her maintain control. The last time this happened, she ran off. No one knows exactly where she went, but a storm raged on the North Mountain for a week! Anna said when Elsa returned, she slept for two days!" Hiccup furrowed his brow.

"How long does it take for a message to get here from Arendelle?" He asked.

"Two days, weather permitting." The Queen answered. "We have specially built ships for the task. We have tried birds, but there is too much open sea to cross." Hiccup nodded, thinking. He took out his crystal, running a finger across it. He wanted to leave now, but...He pinned the Queen with a determined look.

"Very well, I shall leave the day after tomorrow! Allow me to write a message to them. It will probably get there the same time I do. I need rest, and so does Toothless. And we need to talk as well." The Queen nodded and turned to the Lieutenant, and bid him to stay the ship. He bowed and left. The Queen told Rapunzel to say goodbye, much to her protestation. She ushered her out of the room, telling Hiccup lunch would be held in an hour and a half.

He went to the writing desk and wrote a message to the girls. He signed and sealed it. As if on cue, Schaeffer returned. The poor guy! He gave his letter to him and bade him have it sent right away. He bowed,and left dutifully. He went to the bathroom and started drawing water. As the tub was filling, Geoffrey returned pushing a large cart. There was an equally large covered platter on it. Two young girls followed him in. He paid his respects.

"My Lord? This is Evalyn, and Iris. They shall attend to your needs." The girls curtsied, and eagerly went about seeing to his bath and the room. He indicated the cart.

"This is for Toothless, My Lord, but, how shall I..." Hiccup cut him off.

"Just set it on the floor. Make sure he behaves himself before giving it to him." Geoffrey frowned.

"He is not a pet, but if he feels he can trust you, he will listen" He nodded. He hefted the large platter and set it in front of Toothless. The dragon was already excited upon hearing his name. His tail was swishing. He licked his lips, he must have caught the scent as well he thought.

He sat there eyeing the platter. Goeffrey took the cover off. There was a whole boar on it, and three large fish. Toothless shifted his weight on his fore-paws, but made no move toward the food. Hiccup was proud of him. The servant looked at him. He tipped his head at him. He turned back to the dragon, and with a slight bow at the waist, and a nod of his head, Toothless dug in. He clapped Geoffrey on the back.

"There's a good man!" He smiled nervously, then bowed and left.

He had bathed and changed clothes. He didn't want to get out of the soothing water. He was still tired. He must not have slept very long on the ship. Evalyn was leading him through the hallways. They came upon the dining room. The King and Queen rose as he entered. He bowed, as was proper. They bade him sit.

They properly introduced themselves. Gregory and Isabelle. They thanked him profusely for saving their daughter and son-in-law. He told them how he flew out and found the ship. His fight with the pirate captain, and the rendezvous with the Coronian ship. They thanked him again. They told him of the history of Corona, from it's founding to more recent events. Isabelle and Elsas' mother were sisters he learned. Gregory had been a prince of a nearby kingdom before marrying. Hiccup told them of Berks' history from the first Haddocks to his father.

Food and drink was served. Hiccup told them his story. His being a weed of a boy, the dragon raids. They listened intently. He told them of how he shot down Toothless. Dragon training, the discovery of the nest, and the defeat of the Red Death. Their eyes widened as he went on about his teenage years. The dragons, their discoveries. The defense of his island. Gregory nodded as he finished.

"That is some tale! But, you are Chief! Your Father? Your Mother?" He asked. Hiccup told them of Drago Bludvist, the discovery of his long-lost mother. The battle, his fathers' death. The defeat of Drago, his ascension, and the reconstruction. They continued to eat and talk. Isabelle related the story of the girls' childhoods. First Rapunzel, then Elsa and Annas'. He couldn't hide his surprise and wonder at Rapunzels' hair. He tried to reconcile the long blonde locks with the short brown ones she wore now.

When she finished she fixed him with a curious look. "So, Hiccup? You must be twenty-four? Twenty-five, -years old? And yet, you are not married?" He winced. It stung, but it wasn't as it used to be. Entirely Elsas' fault.

"I, I was married but, I lost her..." He told her of Dagurs' treachery, the battle. Their conversation on that fateful morning...He left out the aftermath. He hadn't fully dealt with that himself. She looked upon him with sadness.

"Hiccup! That's terrible! I'm so sorry" He thanked her.

"But it would seem, -you have found love again?" He nodded. He told her how he met Elsa. Which was met by laughter. His arrival in Arendelle. Meeting Rapunzel and Eugene. The times they spent together. Their first kiss. The King and Queen clasped hands and shared a fond look. Then he told them of their meeting on the mountain, and their conversation afterwards. Queen Isabelle nodded.

"Go rest for now Hiccup. Dinner will be at six o'clock, but we will understand if you do not join us." The King nodded.

"We shall hold a feast in your honor tomorrow evening. Until then, our castle, and our kingdom is yours!" Hiccup was grateful. They rose and and bowed to each other. Iris was waiting for him, she guided him back to his room. Lieutenant Schaeffer had returned. He and Evalyn were paying attention to Toothless, who obviously had no objections. The dragon bounded up to him when he noticed. He smiled.

"Hey Bud! You're making all kinds of friends, aren't you!" Toothless crooned, and licked the side of his face. He set to removing all his gear, leaving nothing but bare dragon. He trotted out on the balcony, and curled up yawning.

Taking that cue, he turned to Schaeffer. "I think I shall take a nap." The man bowed.

"Of course, My Lord! Shall I wake you at dinner?" Hiccup nodded. "I am yours to command!" He motioned to the girls and he left. Hiccup eyed the bed hungrily. He removed his cloak, and his boot. He laid down, and was quickly asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: -** Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I would like to hear from more of you. Almost fifteen thousand views! Somebody has something to say. You know you do! Please don't be shy!

\- I wasn't going to release this so soon, but the chapter I'm working on now is coming along nicely, and I'm almost finished with it. And, you know...the Holidays...

\- This chapter brings us to a -point- in the story. From here on, I'll be focusing on writing and finishing this tale. Don't worry, there's still a lot of material to be released. I've been terribly, -distracted lately, and that's bad.

\- Thanks again, you bunch of lovely people you!

 **Chapter 22**

She was exhausted. She had been up there for two days. She still felt a pinch whenever she thought of him, but the welling of emotion had subsided. There was only home and bed in her mind right now. She would tackle this once she had rested fully. She would do what she had to to fix this even if it meant...letting him go. Her heart clenched. There was nowhere else she wanted to be than in his arms. No one else had made her feel so safe, so accepted for who she was. She decided that even if he didn't want to see her, she would at least talk to him and apologize, he deserved that.

For now she had to make it home. She had used her magic, but it was starting to fail her. She had whipped up quite a maelstrom, releasing her angst. It had taken almost as much energy to keep it contained. She had to focus now on keeping her legs moving towards her goal. She had made it into town now. Thankfully, there weren't many people out. Even though the sun had been up a few hours now. She must look a state. But the few people who she came across didn't say much. Merely good morning, or paying their respects. She gave weak smiles, and curt nods.

She rounded a corner, only a short distance left to the causeway, then the castle gates. The watch must have recognized her, for trumpets started sounding and bells ringing. She had to keep moving. Her every other step faltered. Even her eyesight had begun to fail. She only saw dull shapes at a distance. _Just a little farther, make it to the gates_...She saw a form rush up to her as her next step gave out completely. She collapsed, her vision went black.

"Woah! Elsa! You need to lay off the chocolate!" Two arms came under her armpits, wrapping around her back. _Anna!_ She struggled to hold her while hugging her. She forced her legs underneath her. Willing herself to stand up straight. She barely managed. She offered a weak smile.

"Elsa, I was so worried" Elsa put a hand out and managed to place it on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Anna! I jus...I..."She fell again. She felt a larger, stronger arm wrap behind her back. Another on the back of her knees. She felt weightless for a second, then she jostled about for a moment. Her head lolled, and came to rest against something soft, but solid. She relaxed. When her vision came back, she tilted her head. A strong chin, blonde hair. Kind, but worried brown eyes stared back at her. _"K, -Kristoff..."_ She managed weakly.

"Let's get you to bed." He said softly. She patted his chest and offered a small smile. It was all she could manage.

The next moments were a blur, literally. It was bright, then dark. She heard muffled voices, both male and female in worried exclamation. She faded in and out of consciousness. Trying to relax, then jostled back to wakefulness. Finally, she felt a softness on her lower back. It traveled upwards to her shoulders, her head was then wrapped in a comforting softness as well. Her legs straightened, not of her own doing. There was a small coolness, the warm, warm softness encased her body. She melted. She felt something cool on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. The blur there came into focus. Anna...She barely heard her voice. It sounded as though from the bottom of a well. "I love you Elsa. I will be right here..." She turned her head, and kissed her palm. Darkness overtook her. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

oooo0000oooo

She woke sometime later. It was dark. Though moonlight was filtering in through the windows. She shifted. She felt boneless, weak. She tugged on the covers. They didn't move. She thought it might be from her current state, and tried again. Still nothing. She sighed lightly, and relaxed a bit. It was a bit confusing. She turned her head and noticed a form next to her. She rolled on her side edging closer. As her eyes focused, she saw an unruly mane. _Her_ nose, slightly different brows, and cheekbones. She knew this face!

 _Anna!_

Her heart clenched. It had been so long since they shared a bed. She lay there looking upon her. A smile crept onto her face. Annas' morning hair was the stuff of legends! Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep. The corner of her mouth twitched. Probably smiling from some mischief created in a dream. _Oh Anna!_ She had been there for her. She had realized almost too late once. And then after, after Prince Bannatyne. She had pulled her out of that mess too! And here she was again, doing her part. She silently sent a prayer to any God listening. She yawned and smiled. Sleep peacefully overtook her again.

oooo0000oooo

She woke again many hours later. Consciousness slowly crept back in. She was in her room, in her bed. Although better than before, she still felt weak. As though she had been ill. She shifted, then looked at the windows. She judged it to be late afternoon. Which day it was, she couldn't guess. Her mind was all jumbled. She willed herself to was the last time she had been here? It was the night after, -after...She, -and Hiccup...Fought!

No...The dragon! Hiccup had a dragon! She was frightened! She...He, he had trapped a dragon and had...Befriended it. He, -she, she sent him away...Oh! oh no! Hiccup has left with his dragon! The, the dragon was his best friend! She had talked...She and Anna talked. Hiccup had left with his dragon because he wouldn't, no, -couldn't- leave without him. It came back to her. She did this. He tried to explain, but she had been too frightened to listen to him! OH! It was a mess!

But no, he was coming back, No! He _would_ come back. She would explain herself, and they would put this behind them. They would make up, and they would go on as before...

 _Hiccup!_

She breathed his name. She thought of his green eyes, the warm half-smile he'd had for her. His soft lips, his strong yet gentle hands. His quick wit, his sarcastic remarks...Every little thing she had grown to love about him flooded her mind. She felt warm, and...Loved. _Oh Hiccup..._

A figure came to her bedside. Her eyes focused. Madame Gertrude stood with a worried look on her face. "Queen Elsa. How are you feeling Dear?"

"I'm, -I, I am OK...I, just feel...Weak...I, I feel tired, but I really want to get up." Gertrude nodded.

"Let's just sit you up for now, yes?" She nodded. Gertrude helped her upright, then re-positioned her pillows so she could sit up. She thanked her.

"May I get you something to eat?" She didn't feel hungry, but she thought it would be a good idea. She nodded.

"Not too much, just some toast, A few scrambled eggs, and juice please." Gertrude nodded and sent Vilgjerd for her food. Gertrude busied herself about her chambers. Elsa sat, and cleared her mind. She could feel her strength trickling back into her body, little by little. Vilgjerd returned a while later. She was feeling a little hungrier now. She took it as a good sign.

"Where is Anna?" She asked. Gertrude came over and fussed with her bedding.

"Oh, the Princess is in a meeting I should think! She has been doing marvelously well in your absence your Highness! She has even taken two meetings with Master Aarnodson unscathed!" Elsa smiled. She knew she could do it!

"And, what time is it?" She asked.

"About three-thirty, your Highness." So she had slept for a day and a half. Good Lord! She needed to get up! But no, the kingdom apparently was in good hands. She never doubted, really. And she herself was in no state to run it. She relaxed a little. Her small meal had done some good. She could feel herself slowly return to normal. She looked down, Good Heavens! She was still in the dress that she...She needed a bath, and some clean clothes! She bid Vilgjerd draw water. Gertrude took the small table from her bed. Just as Anna came into the room. She took one look, then pounced!

"Oh! Elsa! ...Elsa! I, I was so worried!" She hugged her tightly. Her arms came up instinctively. Annas' head was buried in her shoulder. It was wet after just a few moments. She rubbed and patted Annas' back. When she separated, she gave a sheepish shrug. Her eyes were wet, a mix of worry and relief.

"Sorry! I just...How, how are you feeling?" Elsa took her hands and squeezed.

"It's alright! I'm...I'm OK. I just feel a little spent...What has happened?" She asked.

"Well, the council was a little surprised at first. I told them you'd had an argument, and you left to straighten it out. Other than that, it's been business as usual." She leaned forward a little and lowered her voice. "I didn't tell anyone about Hiccps'...friend. Except Valdor. And I sent a message off to Corona, asking him to return..." She straightened, giving her a searching look. She felt a small pang at this subject, but she managed a smile.

"Very good, but we may have to cover my return..." She said. Anna waved her hand in dismissal.

"Eh, I'll just tell them you were _very_ upset, and leave it to them." Elsa nodded. She wasn't sure this was the proper course, but they were trying to keep this private. And it couldn't be let on about Hiccups' dragon. They sat there looking upon each other fondly. Someone cleared their throat. She hadn't even noticed Catarins' arrival. She curtsied when she noticed her.

"My Queen, Princess? You have a meeting in ten minutes." Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes Catarin!" She shook her head and looked back at Elsa. She frowned.

"How does she _Do_ that? She always knows where I'm at! She's like a bloodhound!" Elsa laughed.

"It's her job. To keep things running smoothly, and keep you on task." She kept her frown up.

"I went to the gardens for two minutes to see Kristoff, and she's there in a minute and a half!" She scowled.

"It's part of the job...Until your day is done..." She nodded, scrunching her nose.

"I'm beginning to understand why..." She stopped short. "I should go. I, I'll see you at dinner?" She nodded.

"If I feel up to it. I'm going to take a bath, and get out of these clothes." Anna nodded once then walked to the door. She gave her a considering glance, then left. She sat upright, then slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Placing her feet on the floor, she tested her weight, then stood. Her legs felt like jelly. She almost lost her balance. Vilgjerd was at her side quickly, and took her arm.

She slipped into the warm water sighing in relief. If felt good to get out of her dirty clothes, but this was what she needed. She cleared her mind and let the water return a small sense of normalcy to her. After a few minutes, she grabbed the soap and started scrubbing. Another handmaiden, Cintia arrived and washed her hair. They left her when finished. She sat there, the water started to cool, but she didn't mind. Random thoughts started creeping in, but eventually...yeah...Hiccup.

He would return, and hopefully, they would put this all behind them. _Then what?_ Indeed! Then...What? She hoped they could spend a few days together. But his time was growing short. He needed to get back to...Berk. Where exactly was it? How long would it take to get there? She needed a map. She should start planning for an expedition...A ship, a crew. Which officials should be going? She stopped...

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Hiccup wasn't even back yet! Their last conversation had not been pleasant, she had sent him away, and here she was planning...But no, it felt right. It was the natural progression of things like this. Establishing mutual interest... _Interest, THAT was a word for it!_...Then contact with the other kingdom...Negotiations...It wouldn't hurt to have a plan...For whatever...Happened...next...Another thought crept in, and she hated it! The prospect of not having any time together with him, -to have him -leave, without having a chance, to, -to correct this mistake. _NO!_ She chose to remain positive! They _would_ talk, they _would_ put this behind them...

She stood, wobbling a little. Her legs and knees still a little unsteady. She felt better, though. She banished such negative thoughts from her mind. Climbing slowly out of the bath. She dried herself off, Cintia and Vilgjerd helped her into a simple blue and purple dress. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. She asked for some tea, and walked onto the balcony. She sat on a bench thereon. It must have been a beautiful day. High fluffy clouds passed on a steady, warm breeze. She hated missing it. Cintia brought her tea, and left. She turned her head and looked over the town. She hoped the people weren't worried, or frightened by what had happened. Cintia returned to announce Master Bjorgmans' arrival. She nodded her consent.

He stepped into the doorway timidly. He bowed quickly, nervously. "Elsa? Queen! Q, Queen, Elsa! I, I hope I'm not, I, I hope it's OK...I, aahhh" She smiled. The poor guy! She patted the seat next to her. He probably had not even been in Annas' room, and here he was in hers! He came and sat gingerly.

"Kristoff! How are you?" She said cheerily. He shot back at her frowning.

"How, how am I? How are you? Are you alright? Can, can I get you anything?" He placed a hand on her arm, instinctively. He looked down after a moment and realized. He quickly withdrew as though burned. "Sorry! I, -I just...aaahhh." She smiled and put her hand on his arm. It was comforting to know there was room in his heart for her too. Though she never doubted.

"It's fine Kristoff, really! And I should thank you for bringing me here." He shrugged.

"You're her sister, and My Queen! I, I wanted to help!" They sat there in not uncomfortable silence. He spoke again.

"Sooo. -Hiccup? He had a dragon? All this time?" She nodded. He scrunched his face, thinking.

"At first, I was a little angry with him. Keeping a secret like that! Then Anna said he, the dragon, was his best friend. I couldn't help but think of Sven. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep him safe!" She nodded and giggled.

"Yes! But Sven doesn't breathe fire, and terrorize people!" He huffed.

"I know, but...If, if they are just...Animals, like Sven...What...What do we really know? Animals will defend themselves if threatened. They need to eat...I, I can't even wrap my head around all the possibilities..." He looked off in the distance, thinking. It was quite the profound thought. Hiccup had -tamed one. The dragon at her palace, it -was defending its' master! It had not threatened her. Granted, it was focusing on the bigger threat in the room, but still...A thought came to her head, but she dismissed it. There were other things to focus on.

"Hiccups' coming back, right?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, although, I'm not positive..." He nodded.

"The people need to be told...not to be frightened, when he does! They must not act aggressively, or attack..." He stopped, thinking. She thought on this too. She decided she would sit in with Anna tomorrow, and forward this idea to the council. They may not like it, but this was her Hiccup! She would defend him to the last! She huffed at herself, but no...He would do the same for her. She was sure!

They sat for a while longer. Until she felt it time to broach a sensitive subject. "Kristoff? You know, with Hiccup and I, Well, you know...Anna will need someone to help her...Run the country, when I'm gone..." He bristled, then relaxed, then sighed.

"You know I will do what I can. But I don't know the first thing about running a, a country!" She smiled.

"Well, you do know how to run an ice business, yes? It's really not too far removed from running a business, I've always thought." He frowned thinking. "You have employees, -subjects to look after, finances...You have to make sure you bring in as much, or more than you put out. You must grow your business, find new customers. You must defend what is yours..." He looked away, then back at her. She saw the light go on. He brightened.

"I, -I never really, I never thought of it that way! Thank you!" The next thing she knew, two huge arms were around her in a bone-crushing hug. He tensed after a moment, then quickly released her. Looking at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I just...You..." She laughed.

"It's alright, Kristoff! -Really!" He smiled sheepishly. They continued to talk. Yes, some of the people were worried, but he and Valdor the smith were working to dispel any fears, and quell the nasty rumors. They talked of the kingdom, she offered her thoughts, and offered advice on how to keep things running smoothly. Before she knew it, Vilgjerd came and announced it was time for dinner. He stood and offered his arm. She took it with a smile. Before they left, she turned him to face her. She placed a hand on his cheek. She rose on her toes and kissed him on his other cheek. He looked stricken for a moment, then smiled. He led her out of the room. Her legs still felt rubbery, but much better than before. They met Anna on the way, and the three of them walked to the dining room.

Dinner was rather quiet. The council was there, but thankfully no hard questions were asked. Anna directed most of the conversation. She couldn't help but notice the furtive glances sent her way. She gave away no notice for such. Anna glanced at her too every now and then, but she was just mothering. Anna was running the kingdom now, it was her show. So to speak. The hard questions would come tomorrow. For now they kept the conversation light, and centered on the kingdoms' affairs.

When they broke from dinner, the three of them went to Elsas' room. They sat on the balcony, drinking tea and discussing tomorrow. Elsa would sit in with her on the council meeting, and offer her thoughts on Hiccup and his dragon. And what steps should be taken when he returns. After some more conversation, Anna and Kristoff left for some alone time. She busied herself about her chambers for a bit, then changed into a nightgown. She braided her hair, then climbed into bed.

She woke upon hearing her door open, then close. She could barely perceive footsteps, the rustle of clothing. She heard a giggle. She knew that giggle. Sure enough, her covers were pulled back and something settled in the bed next to her. Anna! She offered her a few pillows. They found their hands in the dark and squeezed. Anna giggled again. She couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Elsa, I love you!" She said softly.

"I love you too Anna!" They curled up, and went to sleep. Holding each others' hands.

oooo0000oooo

She woke the next morning alone. Light was just coming through the window. Just in time for breakfast she thought. She threw off the covers and put her feet on the floor. She was still a little unbalanced, but this was probably from sleep. She washed her face and dried just in time for her handmaidens to dress her for the day. She opted for a simple dress, as she was still not quite herself. Her hair braided, and wound around the back of her head, she left for the dining room.

Anna was already there, sitting at the head of the table. She was slightly annoyed, but she was officially running the kingdom, sooo. Anna gave her a bright smile, then a coy look as she entered.

"Does Hiccup know yet that you snore? -very loudly, I might add?" She glared at her, but she knew...

"I think I might tell him! So he's prepared...I mean, wall-shaking, window-rattling...I think that's something he should know..." Elsa straightened in her chair.

"Queens do not snore! They merely announce their presence wherever they are, and what ever they are doing!" She maintained her cool, aloof manner as long as she could. And yes! It was Anna who broke first into a fit of laughter. They were both wiping their eyes after a few moments. They cast each other a fond look. Kristoff arrived, and the meal was served. the were talking quietly about different things, Elsa noticed something had changed between them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She dismissed it. Anna would tell her...

They parted company after breakfast. The girls made their way to the office. Anna sat behind the desk. Elsa the chair in front. Anna handed her some papers to peruse, while she attacked the ones on the desk. She stole a few quick glances at her. She seemed so determined! So focused! She was proud of her. Yet, she felt a small pang of guilt. This was not the bouncy, carefree Anna she loved. But this was the way it had to be, at least, for now...

The council members filed into the room. They paid their respects, and offered well wishes on her return. She smiled and tipped her head. When they had all sat, Elsa spared a look at Anna, who nodded. She rose from her seat.

"Three nights ago, after my encounter, Lord Haddock informed me that he had a dragon. It was what brought him here to Arendelle." There was a collective gasp. Eyes went wide, glancing at each other and her. She continued.

"My reaction was the same as your own. Fear! Fear for the people, and for the kingdom as well. I told him to send the dragon away. It was not my intention for Lord Haddock to leave as well. He tried to explain that the dragon was not dangerous, and that the dragon could not leave on his own. In my fear, I refused to listen, and thus Lord Haddock has left Arendelle." There were more concerned looks.

"As you can guess, I was terribly upset! I, I was losing control...I had to leave, least something, -bad happen." Nods of agreement. Understanding looks. Good!

"After much consideration, I have decided that, should another dragon show up in our midst, we should not attack it, unless it attacks first." The general spluttered for a moment, then spoke.

"My Queen! I would advise you, that may not be the most prudent course of action! After all, the history books..." She cut him off.

"What if they are wrong?" He stopped, considering. "If we think about it, Hiccup has tamed a dragon. He had stayed here three, maybe four weeks. He spent more time with us than the dragon, and yet, there were no reports of attacks. Not even a sighting!" He grabbed his chin and looked away, considering.

"He refused to stay here in the castle, even after, after he declared himself, after he asked for my hand." She paused. "He had told me he was protecting someone. Rather than spend his time in comfort, or with his, -intended, he chose to stay close to the dragon. He feared our reaction to it. He was more concerned that we would cause harm to it rather than he, -us!" Eyes went wide in consideration of this. The General spoke.

"It would seem Lord Haddock was correct in his concern." He frowned. "But how could we know? How could one breach such knowledge? And, -and not put oneself in danger?" She nodded.

"How indeed! I, -he said he wanted to, -show me, the dragon...But again, I refused. Looking back, I should have listened, but I, I was scared. I, -I should have trusted him..." The guilt came back. _Oh Hiccup, please come back..._ Heimir Spoke next.

"My Queen, anyone would have had the same reaction...The question is, will Lord Haddock come back? So you, -we can straighten this out?"

"I sent a message off to Corona, asking him to return, the day the Queen left. I am sure he will!" Anna said. "That is why we came to the decision that no aggressive action be taken against any dragon that may show up in our midst." The General nodded.

"Very well! I am still not entirely in agreement, But I shall speak to my officers, and have a standing order put in place! It would be a tragedy if something were to happen due to our ignorance. I shall concede to your judgement, as always! My Queen, -Princess!" He bowed his head in respect. Elsa dipped to him. "Thank you General!"

"Now! On to other business!" Anna said.

oooo0000oooo

Elsa sat on her balcony, sipping tea. It was another beautiful day. She could understand why Anna had resisted for so long. To be stuck inside on such a day could be truly considered a crime. She would have to take more of her lunches in the gardens. It was now late afternoon. The sun slowly making its' decent to the horizon. She mused over the events of the day.

The rest of the morning had gone well. Meetings with other aristocrats, and guild leaders. Even though it had been difficult at times, Elsa did not interject. Only after the meetings were over did she offer her opinions and suggestions. Anna seemed to be taking to the role quite well. She was very proud of her!

Something niggled at the back of her mind as her thoughts turned to Hiccup. Anna had sent the message off three days ago. How long would it take him to get here? Traveling by dragon, she couldn't know. It had to be quicker than by ship. She thought today...definitely tomorrow. She thought on the dream, flying through the clouds. Although she felt a little trepadacious, it did seem wondrous, and magical...

Something prickled the back of her mind. -Something- Not a voice, nor a sound. A, -feeling of some -thing- nearby. It felt strange, but not completely foreign. It felt like fear, and confusion, but not her own. It was hard to describe. She felt a presence nearby. It was confusing. She was the only one here. Vilgjerd was running an errand for her, Cintia had left to fetch her some fresh linens for her bed. No one else had entered. She closed her eyes and shook her head, willing it from her mind. The feeling wouldn't leave...

She stood and walked to the end of the balcony. Looking out onto the water, she saw nothing until...There! About a mile or so off the coast! A, -trail of froth on the surface. Then another. Something was out there! She felt more fear and confusion. * _FLEE! ESCAPE! NO! NO ESCAPE!*_ The trail stopped. There was a bubbling at the surface, Then a swirl, as though something was causing a great current...

It then broke the surface. It was the largest creature she had ever seen! It was white, or nearly so, almost grey in color. A crest of large, flat spines circled its' head. Two impossibly large tusks stuck out forward from it. Flightless wings on its' side. The spines continued in a line down its' back. It tossed its' head to and fro. It then stood on its' hind legs, then came down, creating a huge splash and a great wave that crashed upon the shore. It then tossed its' head back and roared loudly. She could hear it clearly, even at this distance! Then it tossed its' head again, up and down. Splashing its' tusks in the water. It roared and grunted.

She could feel its' fear. It was very confusing. What could a creature this large be remotely afraid of? _*FIGHT! ALPHA PROTECT! FIGHT DARK ONE!*_ Fight? Fight who? Who was this Dark One? Then she heard it. A whistling, growing in pitch and volume. A rustling in the wind. Suddenly, a dark blur passed over her head. She had never seen anything so fast! It was a dot in the distance before she could train her eyes on it again. It unfurled its' wings, _WINGS?!_ and came to a stop some distance away from the beast, hovering in front of its' face. Was that other thing a, a _dragon?_

Without thinking, she dropped her cup, and stepped onto the rail. She called on her powers and stepped off. Holding her arms out in front of her, she created a platform of ice she could slide across. It formed like a walkway, about four feet across. Behind her, it dissipated. She inclined it down, and made her way across the courtyard, and over the wall. Down, down, until she was just a few inches above the waters' surface. She sped across the water towards the two beasts. She didn't know what she would do once she got there, but this was what was required of her.

She was about a half-mile away, when the dragon broke off, and dove towards her. She slowed her approach only slightly. She wasn't expending too much energy now. If it came to a fight, she would need it all. She needed to conserve...As the dragon grew closer she could make out more details. Black, with bat-like wings. Long tail, with...one black fin...and one...red! This was the same dragon! She looked up and finally noticed its'...RIDER! Same strange helmet and armor. She slid to a stop. The pair halted their advance as well. The rider held his hand up, palm out. They came a little closer, and a little lower. She willed her powers up. She could feel it tingling on her arms and hands. She kept them at her sides this time. Show them she was ready, but wouldn't threaten them just yet.

They continued getting closer. When she became uncomfortable, she straightened. They stopped. The rider spoke.

"Go back to the castle! We will take care of this PLEASE!" The voice was so familiar, it was strange.

"Who are you, and what is THAT?" She indicated the beast.

"It is a Bewilderbeast! Something we have dealt with before! Now PLEASE! Go back to the castle! You are distracting her!" _WHAT?_ The beast gave a grunt and a roar. _*HUMAN! ANCIENT ONE! FIGHT! FIGHT DARK ONE!*_ Something came to her mind, but she dismissed it, she had to defend her people!

"This is MY Kingdom! And it is MY duty to protect it!" She straightened even more and clenched her fists.

"PLEASE! Elsa! Go, go back! We will lead her away! She does not belong here! There is nothing you can do against this! PLEASE!" The beast gave another roar. The rider looked back at it, then turned the dragon and flew back. They hovered in front of the beast again. The rider stood on the dragons' back, stretching his arm out to it. She continued her advance, not as quickly. She at least had to find out how this dragon rider knew her name! She heard the beast again. _*CALM...ALPHA? RIDER? MASTER! -ANCIENT ONE!*_

The beast turned towards her and grunted, it seemed, -more confused. The rider noticed her too, and dropped back down on the dragon. He turned towards her. They swung around, and matched her path and speed.

"ELSA! GO BACK NOW!" She paid him no mind. Her focus was on the beast, who was watching her advance. She'd be damned if she would let any man, save one, tell her what to do! She barely registered the gust of wind and the silence that followed. A thought of Hiccup flashed in her mind, just before she heard the whistle again. A bright, white-purplish flash of light exploded in front of her.

She was tumbling in the air. She saw light, then dark, then light again. She hit the water firmly. The impact dazed her. Her vision was scattered, blinded by the flash. Her head broke the surface. She coughed a little water up. She could swim, a little. Her powers she found, made it harder for her to float. She had to expend most of her energy just to keep her head above the waters' surface. She spluttered, and blinked. The whole world was white. She knew she was in the water, but she couldn't see anything. She felt a cool, stiff breeze on her head.

"Will you listen to me NOW! PLEASE?" That voice! Sooo, -familiar! She couldn't hear very well either. The blast, and the water in her ears..."There is NOTHING you can do here! Now Please! Let us handle this!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" She spluttered again. She had inhaled some water, and started to cough violently.

"Some one who doesn't want to see you hurt." He said softly. "Now...just...relax..."

She felt the wind, a little stronger. Something gripped her shoulders, wrapped around her arms. She heard a series of grunts and coos, right above her. She only registered dark, above and below her. She was lifted out of the water. She coughed some more. The seawater burning her lungs. She continued to rise, the world grew brighter. She raised her hands. She could feel scales. Warmth underneath. Her hands traveled down the scaly, -LEGS? She felt claws, Hard and sharp. She was being lifted out of the water by...THE DRAGON! She panicked a little, and was glad for her blindness right now. She would probably be terrified!

She tried to relax, but the thought of being lifted Gods knew how high in the air kept coming to the forefront. Her vision was returning slowly. She could make out the darker splotch which she assumed was the water, and the lighter of the land below. Oh GODS! This could end so, so badly. She gripped at the paws that held her firmly, but almost gently. She looked up. She could barely make out what had to be his tail, moving back and forth. Looking down, she thought she saw the castle walls. They dropped down. The feeling of weightlessness made her yelp. She started coughing, her lungs were still burning.

She could make out a few more details as she felt the ground beneath her feet. The dragon released her, and she stumbled, her legs unsteady. She looked up, but could only make out the silhouette of the dragon and rider.

"I'll be back tonight. After everyone has gone inside." That voice! She still wasn't hearing too well. "Someone get her a blanket! And get her inside!" He said. Through the muffled voices she heard: "At once My Lord!" My LORD? Oh GODS!

"HICCUP!" She shouted. She started coughing violently again. The blur had gone away. Something was thrown across her shoulders. She could make out the faces around her. They all had worried looks on their faces. She tried to resist, but at this point, she couldn't stop coughing. An arm came around her shoulders, another around her waist. She turned and saw Anna, her face full of concern. Her lips drawn in a tight line. On her other side was Kristoff. She could feel the beast again, although faintly. _*ALPHA- MASTER- FOLLOW?*_ She looked over his shoulder, over the castle wall, but he was gone. "Hiccup!" she said weakly.

They took her to her room. She got out of her clothes, and into the bath. She let her handmaidens wash her. She put on a nightgown, and a robe. They brought her some hot food and hot chocolate. Anna came in a little while later. She sat down next to her on the couch.

"Elsa? What happened out there? What _WAS_ that thing?" She shook her head.

"Anna I, -I...He, he called it a, Bewilderbeast. It was something they had dealt with...before..." She trailed off thinking.

"What did he do to you?" We saw the flash...Wh, what happened?" Her eyes started stinging, as she realized the truth, her actions...She threw her arms around her sister, sobbing.

"Oh Anna! I've...I've done it...AGAIN! He, he told me to go back! He told me there wasn't anything I could do against it, but, but I, I didn't listen to him!" Annas' arms wrapped around her. She patted her back.

"Shhh, Elsa! Did, did you know it was him? Out there?" She should have, but...

"NO! But, it was the same one from the ice palace. I should have known, I should have put it together...He, he said he didn't want to see me get hurt, he was trying to protect me! And I, I wouldn't listen! I've let him down...AGAIN!" She couldn't help it. Her guilt crashed upon her. "I've ruined it! I did this! When he needed me to trust him, I...I..." Her tears flowed freely. She could feel herself slipping...

Anna held her tightly, slowly rocking her. "Shhh, Elsa, please! You, you were just focused, on the bigger threat? Yes? Just like the dragon at the palace? You didn't KNOW Elsa!" Her arguments soothed her a little. She took a little comfort in what he said to her. He would be back, she would apologize...and then, she would let him go. He had been nothing but kind to her, caring. She had let him down...Twice! She didn't deserve him! He deserved someone who would be there when he needed them. She wasn't that person.

She relented, and straightened. Anna handed her a cloth to dry her eyes. Her lungs hurt, and she suddenly felt very tired. Anna held out a piece of paper.

"This came in with the urgent messages. I only just read it a little while ago..."

 _My Girls,_

 _Please do not fret. I will return to Arendelle. We have had quite the adventure since we left. I will tell all when I get there. We need a day or so of rest. The King of Corona has also ordered a feast in our honor. It would be rude of me not to accept._

 _Please do not concern yourselves over your reactions. Dragons are not easily accepted by those who do not know them as I do. I have first-hand knowledge of this. I understand. I also understand if you are upset with me, keeping a secret like this from you. I was merely trying to protect him and your people. Human-dragon conflicts usually do not end well for either party. Unfortunately, I have first-hand knowledge of this as well. Please forgive me!_

 _This letter will probably arrive the same time I do. Look for us at night. The people need to be eased in to this. I miss you, and love you both very much. I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Yours,_

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Hiccup_

"Oh Hiccup!" Her eyes started stinging again. "He actually thought we would be mad at him? For this?" She looked at Anna. She nodded.

"Maybe that was why he didn't tell you it was him. He thought you were mad at him!" She shook her head. "There were also letters from Uncle Gregory and Aunt Isabelle. Apparently, Hiccup saved Rapunzel and Eugene from pirates! He and, -Toothless! His dragons' name is Toothless! Can you imagine? I can't wait to meet him!" Elsa nodded. She would like to meet him as well, and offer him an apology. Toothless? It sounded like Hiccup...

"Aaannnddd, Auntie and Uncle thoroughly approve of yours and Hiccups' union! They will do whatever it takes to help!" Elsa huffed.

"Only if he still wants me..."

"Elsaaa, he loves you! He said he understood, yes? And, and the crystals you both carry? You two were meant to be together!" She nodded. Maybe she was right, in this at least. She was so ashamed of herself! She couldn't see her way around it.

"I'm going to lie down for a while..." She felt so very tired.

Anna nodded. "I'll wake you, when he gets here!" She gave Anna a small smile. She hugged her tightly, and left. Elsa drug herself to the bed, and laid down. She fell asleep quickly...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

They sat there on the high roost. Watching the sea, and the castle and town. Waiting. Waiting for the lights to go out. At least, most of them. The Bewilderbeast had been settled for now. Between he and Toothless, They had convinced her to move away. He hoped she would follow them. She seemed to understand. He wished his mother was here. He was lauded for his abilities to train, but he was nowhere near his mothers' abilities. She read them so well, it was uncanny. With just a look, or a glance, she seemed to, just, - _KNOW!_

He contemplated his next move. He should go see the girls. They- well, Anna had asked for him to return. They were both probably mad at him now. He shivered, thinking he would probably be an icicle before the night was over. Elsa hadn't given him much choice. Maybe she would understand...But he had to go and explain himself. They deserved that. He wanted to say goodbye too. He hoped he would have a chance.

He said goodbye earlier in Corona. Gregory, Isabelle, Rapunzel, and Eugene, and most of the subjects had shown up for his departure. He wanted to stay a few more days, but Annas' message had dictated urgency. He had been able to see more of the kingdom. He and Toothless were treated like heroes. They were showered with goodies from the restaurants and bakers, Toothless getting the dragons' share. Most people had been intimidated at first, but he had been on his best behavior. He allowed most people and the children to touch him. He was extra grateful as he showed them the best places to scratch him. He even had exposed his belly, much to the delight of a group of children. He was so proud of him!

He had put on another aerial display the evening of the feast. He gave them twists, and flips, rolls, and quick turns. Toothless released a few blasts as well. Two into the water, and two larger blasts high into the sky. It was very well received. At the feast, his mood changed. He was aloof and standoffish. Until he, or a member of the family came to show him attention. A short conversation with Admiral Liefteg and General Espy, along with a few foreign officials had him understanding why. They only saw Toothless as a tool, an instrument of power, to be used against their enemies. This was the reason he wanted to leave. Toothless didn't belong here. He doubted any of these people would see what great and wonderful animals they really were.

Another deeper thought came to mind, but he shook it off. He looked back towards the town and the castle. He sighed. It seemed the Gods were hating him now. He wanted to stay here a little longer, but...yeah. Things had changed. He watched as more and more lights blinked out. There were some clouds in the sky. The moon was bright, but not full. They could be seen against the clouds. They would have to be careful. He noted several fires burning upon the walls. He wondered if the girls had told them about Toothless. He expected they did, but he would be cautious nonetheless.

The time came, and he mounted Toothless. He patted him on the neck. "We need to be careful Bud! And quiet!" He huffed and softly barked, shaking his head. They took to the sky. Before getting too close, he pulled up into the clouds. They made a circuit of the castle. Landing in the courtyard was out. Too many people would see, and possibly raise the alarm. No, he had to try for a balcony. He couldn't determine which one was Elsas'. It was in front too. Too much of a risk. They flew around the other side. There was one window with a light burning. That was the one! They flew out to sea about a mile and a half before dropping down.

They approached just a few feet above. The balcony was long but narrow. They would manage. "Drop me off, and wait." The dragon huffed. He rose up, just as they got there. Toothless hovered a moment and landed on the rail. Hiccup slid off.

"Stay close Bud! Wait for my signal." Toothless huffed and took off. Hiccup followed his path. He then turned and walked to the door.

He tried the handle, -locked! It was fine, he didn't feel like barging into the room anyway. He lightly tapped on the glass and waited...Nothing. He tapped again, a little harder. He looked side to side. No movement, no lights...So far so good! He was about to tap again, when he noticed a ghost of something on the other side of the glass. A face appeared. Anna! She looked and her face lit. She quickly unlocked the door and attacked.

"Hiccup! OH! Oh Gods! Hiccup!" She threw her arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly, she was bouncing on her toes, nearly sobbing. "Hiccup! Thank the Gods! We were so worried!" His arms came up, and patted her on the back.

"SHHhhh! Anna we're fine! We're OK!" She separated after a few more moments. Her hand was on his shoulder. She looked at his face, then down. She looked like she was checking for anything out of place. It could have been his armor that caught her attention. Her eyes met his, satisfied. All of a sudden, she scowled, then raised an eyebrow. He really should have seen it coming, after all...

Her fist collided with his midsection...Hard! His diaphragm was crushed, even through the flight suit. He let out a burst of air, and collapsed to a knee doubling over. He nearly vomited. She shoved his shoulder.

"What the Hel do you mean! Blasting my sister!" He tried to will his lungs to work so he could speak. He failed. His vision clouded. He straightened a little. He was able to get the tiniest bit of air. His voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"Anna! -Gods! I, -she, - I didn't have a choice! Please!" He was impressed but, Gods! the pain! He was able to get a small amount of air back in. She seemed to realize after a moment. Her arms were back around his neck, then under his armpits. She hauled him slowly to his feet.

"Oh! Hiccup! I, I'm sorry, I, she, - what happened out there?" He bent at the waist, supporting his weight with his arms. He slowly regained function of his diaphragm. There had to be a couple of organs re-positioned.

"I kept telling her to go back, she wouldn't listen! I didn't want her to get hurt! I had to do...Something! She might've been killed!" He took a couple of deep breaths. The pain subsided a little.

"Yeah, she can be stubborn sometimes." She smiled, and tucked some hair behind her ear. Her eyes then went wide. "Oooh! Elsa! I, -you, -she...Let me go get her! Stay right there!" She disappeared inside. She was as flighty as a Terrible Terror. He chuckled to himself. He could see her owning the largest pack on Berk, given the chance. _Wait...Elsa! Oh shit!_ His newly re-positioned organs dropped to his feet. No! This had to be done! Icicle or not...

She returned a minute or so later, Elsa in tow. Her face brightened like the sun. His heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest! She took a step, then her expression fell. Momentum carried her another half-step. Her face took on a pained look. She clasped her hands in front of her, and cast her eyes at her feet.

"Hello, -Hiccup." _Oh Krap! She must be really mad!_ "H, Hi -Elsa."

"I, -We, -We're glad that you're OK..." Her face twisted. She turned side-facing him. She kept her gaze down, well, she would, but her eyes were closed tight. Great! She wouldn't even look at him! Her shoulders curled inward, and she shook slightly. He was confused a little. Her first reaction...She had been happy to see him? Then...Not? This must be much worse than he thought. He had better say something at least before she froze him...

"Elsa? I'm, -I'm -sorry for keeping this from you, -My dragon! I, I should have told you...And, -this, this afternoon when I, WE...I -fired at you, I was just trying...I, -I didn't want you to get hurt! I was afraid of, -losing you...I can understand if, you...Y, you must be pretty...Mad at me right now..." She whirled to face him, and fixed him with an incredulous look.

"You!? Hiccup! You, -you should be mad at me, for, -for not listening, for not, -trusting you!" He shook his head. She didn't know...

"Elsa, I understand! This kind of thing usually isn't well received by anyone! It takes time. People have to be eased into this. After, after our meeting, on the mountain...I, I had to tell you..."

"NO HICCUP!" Her eyes flashed a bright blue glow. Then she softened, her shoulders dropped. "Don't you see? Just, just when you _needed_ me...I, -I was afraid! My fear made me make a decision for me, not _-us_! When you needed me to _BE_ there for you, I, -I wasn't..." She turned her back to him. She shook again, harder this time. After a few moments, she turned her head sideways, and spoke.

"I, -I release you from, -from our...Agreement Hiccup. I, I -can't possibly..." Her voice broke. She turned and curled into herself. She drew in a ragged, wet breath. Her arms wrapped around her waist. _NO!_ There wasn't any one he wanted to be with but her. He took a few hesitant steps toward her.

"Elsa?" He spoke softly. "I love you! There's no one else...I, -I forgive you...If you will forgive me..." He was right behind her. She nodded shakily. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She leaned back almost in-perceptively. She sobbed once, then again. Her voice came out as a whisper, her breath hitching.

"I don't see...I, I don't know how...How, How will I ever, -make this up to you..." She sobbed, and sniffled. He pressed his thumbs into the base of her neck, working small circles. He leaned his head in. He could smell her, her hair. Bushing his nose against her ear, he whispered.

"You can start by forgiving yourself! Can, can you do that? -For me?" She nodded. He kissed her neck tenderly. His hands slid down, rubbing her arms. She slowly turned, and released herself. Her hands came up to his chest as she faced him. Her fingers worked, tracing his armor. Her gaze finally lifted. She searched his face. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. His arms went around her waist. He pulled her fully against him. She broke the kiss after a long while, and buried her face in his neck, whispering over and over..."I love you!"

They separated a little, her hands resting on his chest again. His hands cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He caught movement in the corner of his eye. Anna was taking slow steps in their direction.

"I guess this means I get my big brother after all!" He beamed at her. Elsa opened her arm, and he lifted his. She bounced the last few steps, and wrapped her arms around the both of them. He kissed each of them on their hair, hugging them tightly. His heart was soaring! Soaring like...

"So, who wants to meet the fourth member of the family?" Annas' eyes went wide, her jaw dropping in excitement. Elsas' eyes were wide too, but for a different reason he suspected. The corners of her mouth curled a little, and she gave a small nod. He backed them up against the railing, facing the far end of the balcony. He kept his arms around their waists. He looked up in the sky. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was out there. He whistled softly. Elsa turned, and gripped his waist slightly. Her hand rested on his chest.

In a few moments he heard him. Just a soft rustle in the wind. He came from the sea. He arced up, and hovered for a moment before landing on the rail, twenty feet from them. He sniffed, then cautiously stepped down onto the floor. He took a few steps, then sat on his haunches. He sniffed again and cocked his head. A questioning croon coming from him.

Hiccup walked up to him. "Hey Bud! Did you eat?" He ran his hands over his head and scratched his jaw. He heard a gurgling coming from his tummy. A low Uuuurrrpp coming from his throat before...Yeah...He released a foul, fishy breath in his face. His mouth was open too!

"Aaawww! Ack! Och! I, I take that as a YES?" He fought the urge to wretch. That would be awkward. Someone giggled. Anna was looking on in awe and wonder. Elsa...She looked...Concerned. Her eyes flit from the dragon, then to him. She seemed to relax a bit, regarding Toothless with guarded curiosity.

"Toothless? This is Elsa, and Anna." He indicated each of them. "They are the ones I've been talking about! Elsa, Anna, this is Toothless." The dragon gave him a quick glance, and walked up to Anna. She closed the gap between them slowly holding her hand out. _Where did these girls get this?_...He sniffed her hand once and immediately pushed his nose into her hand. She laughed once.

"Hello Toothless!" She said. He sniffed her from her feet to her head, then gave her his gummy smile. Her hands were all over his head. _There it was again! She's a natural!_ She giggled as he pushed his snout into her belly. He took a step to the side and regarded Elsa.

She had taken a couple of steps forward, but stopped as Toothless directed his attention to her. He sniffed, then lowered himself to the ground. He scooted to her timidly. She relaxed and held her hand out. He sniffed, then pushed his nose in her hand. She smiled widely. Toothless sniffed her from her feet to her stomach, he blew from his nose, then continued to her face. They locked eyes for a moment. He then let out a soft bark. His tongue darted out, giving her a quick lick to the chin.

Toothless then flopped on the floor and scooted around her in a tight circle. Her hands came up to her mouth. Her eyes wide, but not with fear this time. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat. The deal was sealed when Toothless rolled over and exposed his belly to her. She giggled and crouched down immediately. She ran her hands from his head to his belly, then scratched him thoroughly. His eyes were stinging now. He loved her!

Anna came over and joined in. A series of contented yowls came from Toothless. His hand came to his mouth as he half-laughed. Elsa looked at him. "Hiccup?"

"This, this is amazing! The belly...the belly is the most vulnerable part of a dragon. When, when he gives it to you, he's practically saying I love you! Now attend me! This is the best possible..." His breath hitched. Both girls looked at him fondly. Toothless rolled back over and let out a huff.

"Yeah Bud! I -love them too!" He licked him in the face, then pulled back, mouth open. Anna bent down.

"Toothless! I get it! But, doesn't he have..." Just then his teeth popped out. She started a little, and looked closer. "Wwwoooaaahhh!" She continued to scratch him. Elsa was studying the saddle, and his harness. Her eyes focused on the buckle on his neck.

"This is the same as the one for your sash! It, it's him! Isn't it!" He nodded.

"It's my sigil." She kept examining the harness, the stirrups, all the way to his tail. "You built this?" He nodded. She looked again, then back at him. She smiled and shook her head.

"He's amazing Hiccup! But the Be, -Bewilderbeast? What exactly is it?" Anna asked.

"It's a dragon. We call it an Alpha. It controls other dragons, But unlike the Red Death, it is very benign. They are very rare. This is the third one I've seen. One was killed in the battle that took my father...The other disappeared after Toothless defeated him." She nodded. "And -Toothless?"

"He's a Night Fury. He's the ONLY one we've seen. I'd like to think there were more, but I don't know...My mother hadn't even seen one. She has ranged far and wide. We've talked of mounting an expedition, But other, -things got in the way." He said.

"Sooo, what now Hiccup?" Elsa looked as though she already knew his answer.

"I, I have to take her away from here. I hope I can get her to follow us. Take her back to Berk. See if we can convince her to start a nest...My mom and I." Both their faces fell. "I know, It's -not what I wanted either...But she doesn't belong here. I must guide her to where the dragons are." A thought crossed his mind, but he removed it.

"You're right!" Anna said dejectedly. "The people are plenty scared as it is. If she showed herself again...we will try to tell them the truth. We'll see if we can open their minds a little." She looked away, scrunching her face in thought. Elsa nodded, and continued to scratch Toothless.

"I'll be back, someday...I'll write..." A thought came to mind. "There are smaller dragons, we call them Terrible Terrors. We use them to send messages. They are excellent trackers. Maybe you can show him to the council. Start changing minds..." Anna brightened, then frowned.

"But Hiccup, I don't know the first thing about dragons!" He shook his head.

"Anna, you're a natural! The way you approached Toothless, -that's just how it's supposed to be done. I didn't show you, or teach you! I, I'll send you a copy of the Dragon Manual too. Maybe you could start showing people here what we've found out." She nodded, then stood and took his hands in hers.

"I guess, This is goodbye then..." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I, I love you Hiccup!" Her voice broke. His arms went around her back. He returned her hug. He broke away after a few moments, a smile came to his lips.

"You know, you're probably going to have to come to Berk, be, before we're married..." Her eyes lit up.

"And you'll just have to show me every dragon there is!" He nodded.

"Count on it!" She smiled brightly, and put her hands on his shoulders. Rising on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. They looked upon each other fondly. Anna then turned to Toothless.

"Goodbye Toothless! Take care of my big brother!" She crouched down and scratched his jaw. He barked, then huffed. He then licked her fully on the face.

"EEWww, Bleghhh! Toothless! -Thank you!" She hugged his head, and kissed it. She paused at the doorway, looking back. She smiled and went inside.

Elsa rose and slowly walked to him. Her hand came up and ran through his hair. Down his cheek, his neck, to his shoulder. He wished he wasn't wearing the armor. He wanted to feel her touching him. His hand came up too. Through her hair. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He traced a line down her chest. She stepped closer. Her hands met on his chest. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hands came up to her shoulders, then down along her ribs. His thumbs lightly touching the sides of her breasts. She raised her shoulders slightly, allowing it. He wanted to touch every inch of her. She sighed breathily. His hands continuing down to the curve of her lower back.

She pulled back to look at him. She bit her lip, and opening her mouth, kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced with each others', fully tasting each other. She mewled into his mouth as his hands slid down to her cheeks, and squeezed. He pulled her against him, and ground into her softly. She separated with a smack, and gasped. Her arms went around his neck. She pulled and kissed him chastely. Once, twice, them once more, lingering. She laid her head on his chest, her fingers idly tracing his armor. He released her, and clasped his hands around her lower back. He held her to him, and rested his chin on the top of her head. After a moment, he spoke.

"I really, really don't want to go..." She nodded. "I can tell!" She said breathily. She pulled back a little and looked at him with lidded eyes. She bit her lip and giggled. He chuckled, they resumed their position relishing their last few moments.

"I, I really wish we could...Share this night...Together..." He nodded wordlessly. They both knew the answer. Her arms snaked around his waist. She squeezed him, and sighed. She separated from him after a few moments.

"Hiccup, there's something else...I, I could...Feel her, the Bewilderbeast! It's strange...I, -felt her presence. I, I -heard , no, ...Felt her thoughts, It, was very strange..." His eyes widened. It was strange. She felt her? Like his mother? No, he was sure her mother couldn't feel them as Elsa described. Or their thoughts. Still, Valka seemed to just...A thought dawned on him.

"Elsa! That, that is strange...You, you can control ice and snow..." She nodded. "The Bewilderbeast, it doesn't breathe fire...it spits...ice!" Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened in wonder. This bore investigation...Fishlegs...

"I, I heard her say, Ancient One...I, -think she was referring to me, -but..." She frowned in thought, then searched his face.

"Hiccup? Wh, what does this mean?" He didn't know. Maybe she could look into this as well. A thought came to his mind. He grabbed her chin, his lips curling.

"It means, My Dear, we are not destined for a normal life!" Her eyes searched his face. A small smile came to her lips.

"Really? I, -didn't see that coming...I, -I'm, shocked..." She said flatly. His smile widened. Matched by hers. He kissed her, she kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other. It would be alright...together, with her...Toothless thought now would be a good time to wedge himself between them. He crooned as they scratched him. Hiccup had another thought. He rummaged through a saddlebag, and produced a rolled up piece of paper. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked. "A map. I had it drawn up for me last week. It's very good. I traced a path home for us, but Toothless will know the way. There are possible sailing routes on it too. I figure it'll take you about four weeks of sailing to get there." He said. She tilted her head considering.

"And how long will it take you to get home?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know...It took us about five days to get here, but if we were in a hurry, I think three or four days. With the Bewilderbeast in tow...About a week I guess." She nodded, and placed the map on a nearby bench. Taking his hands in hers she looked at him earnestly.

"Hiccup, I will come for you! I've, -I've already started making plans, now I have a map...It will take me about a week or so to get started...But I will come for you!" She squeezed his hands on her last statement. He took a hand and cupped her cheek. He looked into those blue, gorgeous blue eyes, determination in the gaze he fixed her with. He spoke softly and honestly.

"I'll be watching the horizon every day!" They embraced, and kissed each other hard. Drawing each other out, to keep until their next meeting. Releasing each other, he called Toothless who trotted over from his exploration. He sat on his haunches. Elsa took him by the jaw, and locked eyes with him.

"Toothless? -Goodbye! Do take good care of him, won't you?" She kissed him on the nose. He wriggled it a bit. He shook his head and huffed, then licked her whole front, including her face.

"EEEeeeaauuughh!" But she could only giggle. Hiccup stepped up to her. He took her left hand. Kissing her palm, he placed it over his heart. She took his left hand and caressed the back of it with her cheek. Kissing it, she placed it over her heart.

"I love you Hiccup!"

"And I love you Elsa! Dragon slobber and all!" She tilted her head and smiled. They shared one brief, loving kiss. Before he mounted Toothless. One last look..."Let's go Bud!" Toothless leapt into the air, His wings stroking powerfully. He looked back. Elsa stood there waving. He raised a hand in farewell, even though she probably couldn't see.

He turned north, to where the Bewilderbeast was waiting. And then...Home! One last look over his shoulder at the castle, he had a feeling of hope. For the first time in a long, long time, he had hope for his future. With her by his side...Yes...Hope!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

He crept through the woods being as quiet and stealthy as he could. The moon was waning, providing a little light. Clouds were casting shadows over the ground. He would have to be careful. Reaching the edge of the woods, he looked out. He noted the night-watches, calculating the routes they took. He had barely avoided the Guards' evening patrol. They were on the peak now. More watching the seas around them, rather than the village.

He hated coming home like this. But with his new charge in tow, he should be careful. The people might panic seeing another Bewilderbeast in their midst. It had been over four years ago. The memory of the last one showing up that fateful morning was still being talked about. He knew of some folks having nightmares to this very day! He had to get to the one person who wouldn't panic at the sight of her. And he had to do it quietly. He didn't quite trust his council either. What with the send-off they gave him. He had time to think about it, and it stunk like shite.

He had recieved letters from Camicazi and Dogsbreath, asking him to consider uniting the islands into one large kingdom. That discussion had been forwarded following the Beserkers' defeat. But he had been too wrapped up in the loss of Astrid to even care. He thought it was a joke at first. Cami had approached him again, along with Trofastr. They were dead serious. There was no doubt as to who they wanted for their King. He appreciated their trust, but he declined. Word must have gotten out, for ever since then, most members of the council treated him, -differently. They were mostly more, -condescending. TulkR had grown to be more demanding. He was head of his council. However, should a unification take place, he imagined his role would be reduced, If he wasn't replaced altogether. The whole thing just stunk.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he watched for his opportunity. He sprinted from the edge of the trees to the nearest house. He stood in the shadows for a moment and listened. He peered around the corner, and picked his path. One that would keep him under the eaves and sheds. He took out his helmet. He had applied firesmoke to it to dull the finish. It wouldn't reflect light this way. He took a couple of calming breaths, put the helmet on, and stole away.

He made it to the side of his hall without incident. He crept along. He couldn't go in the front door, so he made for the back. Making for the corner of the hall, he noticed light on the ground slowly intensifying. He ducked down behind a couple of baskets. Pulling the cloak over his head, he steadied his breathing. The light faded. He let out a controlled sigh. He inched his way to the corner and carefully peered around. A watchman he guessed to be Ditliev was walking the opposite direction. He dashed to the door and went in.

Home! It felt really good to finally be back. He took a moment and breathed through his nose. Slightly musty, but he also smelled herbs, smoke, tea. It smelled like stew also. He hoped there would be some left. His mothers' cooking had improved, but more often than not, they sent for something from the Great Hall. Both of their duties not leaving much time to cook a proper meal. Especially after...NO! No time for this! He had to bring her.

He heard a creak of wood. The sound of a chair scooting across the floor. She came around the corner wielding a sword. Her initial reaction was a hardened glare, her sword rising. She then recognized the intruder. His hands came up.

"WOAH! MOM!" He reached up and took his helmet off. "Can I at least get a hug be, before you kill me?" She half-dropped the sword on the table, and quickly walked up to him. She embraced him tightly.

"Hiccup! My boy!" His arms came up automatically. He squeezed her warmly. He missed her. She separated after a few long moments.

"I knew you would come back!" Her hand on his shoulder, the other cupped the side of his face. He leaned into the contact. She looked him up and down.

"You've put on some weight finally!" She smiled. He was about to answer, when her expression hardened. She grabbed his ear and twisted. He let out an undignified yelp. The pain!

"What the Hel do you mean leaving like that! I've a good mind to beat the snot out of you! Not telling me where you're off to! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I ought to..."

"SSShhh! ACK! Mom! PLEASE! No one knows I'm back! Och! Mom, Mother! I, I have something to show you. PLEASE! We have to keep it quiet!" She relented a little, meaning she at least stopped twisting. She still kept hold of his ear.

"Mom, This is something I can only show you! Please! Get your gear and a cloak, and come with me." She let go. Her face softened. She embraced him again.

"Hiccup! I'm...I, -I love you son!" She squeezed him. "I love you too Mom!" She did as he requested. She threw the bolt on the front door, and grabbed her staff. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders, she came up next to him. A quick peek outside, and they were off.

They made it across the village without much trouble. Something had stirred inside a stable they came to rest at. It thankfully went back to sleep. They dashed across the small amount of open ground and into the woods. When he was satisfied they were out of range, he gave her a very brief description of his trip. He left out Elsa for now. She gave him a short brief on the goings-on of the village in his absence.

They reached their destination. It hadn't changed much from the early days when he and Toothless met. Two dead trees had fallen in, and four new ones had sprouted up on the floor. The small stream still ran clear. The small pond was nearly devoid of fish though. It was a spot of local legend. He scoffed at that. The newer generation viewed it as hallowed ground. His generation didn't go there very often, having -interrupted he and Astrid on a few occasions. The memories pricked him a little. A thought of Elsa came to his mind. He quickly dismissed it. They made it to the floor of the cove. Toothless quickly bounded up to Valka. She chuckled as he nuzzled her.

"Hello Toothless! I missed you too!" A larger shadow moved in a corner. Hiccup quickly identified the shape.

"CloudJumper! How are you?" He scratched his chin. Thank the gods Toothless found him! He figured they would need a distraction. "Will you take us to the island please?" He nodded and grunted. He lowered himself so Hiccup could climb on. Valka mounted up beside him.

"OK Toothless! Just like we talked about! Meet us at the Island!" He softly barked, and leapt up into the sky. After a few minutes, he heard the loud growling and thrashing through the underbrush.

"CloudJumper? Slowly at first. We need to make sure they follow him, then up into the clouds Yes?" He gurgled his assent. He had bonded well with the Stormcutter, better than he'd hoped. Nearly as strong as his mothers'. He was thankful. Another deeper thought came to mind, but he shook it out. He needed to focus.

After another minute, He urged him into the air. They stopped at treetop level looking around. He barely saw the black shape heading out to sea. Another, then another giving chase. Good! "Up CloudJumper!" He grasped his mothers' staff tightly. He felt her arm wrap around his waist. He was still a little unsteady on him. He still marveled at how his mother refused a saddle, preferring to stand on his back. Up through the clouds they leveled off, then headed for Dragon Island.

The clouds were not as thick here, the moon provided a little more light. They circled the island slowly until he found the sign he was looking for. They hovered on the spot. Valka looked around curiously, then to him. He smirked, a little smugly.

Just then, the Bewilderbeast breached. CloudJumper startled a bit. He nearly fell off. It rose slowly until they were face-to-face with it. Valkas' eyes were wide, her mouth agape in wonder. She looked at the beast, then to him, then back. It gazed upon them, considering the new arrivals. Hiccup bowed slightly at the waist, followed shortly by Valka. After a moment, it breathed a frosty breath upon them. Valka shook the snow from her hair. She looked at him incredulously.

"Hiccup! How? Where? Where did you find it?" Her mouth dropped open again.

"Well, I found _HER_ in the kingdom we finally wound up in." He said a little smugly. "It's called Arendelle, It's a fairly rich kingdom about five days south. Something...had been bothering Toothless. We scouted for days until she finally showed herself. She...I don't know...She seemed confused. Toothless and I calmed her, and convinced her to come with us." Valka nodded and looked upon her again

"The people were pretty frightened, as you can guess. But she didn't cause any problems though! She just roared, and made a small display, and...And I, uhhh...I, -I didn't think she belonged there..." A thought came to mind. "I don't think any of them, belong. down. there..." Indeed, it was a thought prickling the back of his mind the whole trip. Valka looked his way and nodded.

"Aye! Son, sadly...I think that may be true as well..." She trailed off. "Aye, There's no more dragons down south. They've all been run off or killed." They both looked upon the beast, thinking their own thoughts for a moment. He decided now was as good a time as any...

"Uuuhhh, Mom? I, uhhh, -I found something -else, down there, or rather some ONE else..." His head was down. He looked at her through his eyelashes, gauging her response. She straightened, her face lit up.

"Oh? Who is it then?" She was showing him her mom face, but she was barely containing the smile that threatened to erupt.

"Her, her name is Elsa! And she's wonderful, and smart, and funny and...and, -and we're in love!" The smile did erupt. She hugged him tightly.

"Ooohh! Hiccup! My Boy! Oh! I'm so happy for you!" They nearly fell off Cloudjumper. "Ohhh Son!" She separated, cupping his face in her hands. Moonlight reflected off the wetness in her eyes. She embraced him again, and choked a sob. "My Son!" She sniffled, and they broke apart. The mom face came out again, although not as intense.

"So? How did it happen?" He winced a little.

"Well, our first meeting didn't go so well..." He told her of their "meeting" in the forge, and was met by a full-out guffaw from his own mother! She barely regained control, and apologized.

"Yeah, Thanks mom! I also found out she was the Queen!" She grew a look of astonishment, then stifled a few more laughs. She shook her head. He told her of their time together, of Anna, Kristoff, And Rapunzel and Eugene.

"And how did she take to Toothless?" He winced again.

"She, aaahhh, she -didn't take it so well. She told me he had to go, but she didn't realize in sending him away, it also meant I had to go as well. She, she took that even worse! But I went back and introduced them properly...and -she should be on her way here within the week!" She nodded.

She looked upon the bewilderbeast again, and sighed. She looked at him again, face stern. She directed CloudJumper down. They landed on the beach, a short distance away from the Bewilderbeast. They stood for a moment then Valka faced him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I _AM_ Very proud of you Hiccup, but there's something you should know. There's something going on with the council. Part of it may be my fault but...Three days after you left, Camicazi came to Berk looking for you. She said she had business with you. Ansel and Botolfr asked after it, but she wouldn't tell. Almost started a fight over it! Camicazi threatened them, said when the Kingdom was good and started, they'd be the first sent out on boats!" Hiccup winced. Diplomacy was never her strong suit. But this was serious. Valka continued.

"Then, about a week ago, a meeting was called. They were asking where you were and when you'd be back. I told 'em I didn't know. They insisted you be there. When they wouldn't let up, I suggested that maybe you'd gone to search for a wife. What with the way they'd sent you off after the last meeting..." He smirked, and huffed. He didn't _MEAN_ to find one, but it sure happened that way...

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. But ever since, there's been comings and goings. Freybjorn, and Nicolaus have been back and forth across the islands with messages. But they'll not speak as to what they're about. I think they mean to kill this notion in its' crib, or set up some other kind of alliance..." Hiccup nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah...I thought something like this could happen..." The fools! By trying to kill it, they would almost surely cause it to happen, and not they way anyone wanted. He'd thought about the possibilities, none of them had a pleasant outcome. Another thought came to his mind...Elsa! She could be headed for a shitstorm when she arrived! He needed to prepare her! But there was no way to be sure she would receive the message. The Terrors were good, but to find a lone ship out in the middle of the vast sea was a long-shot. But still...

"Mom? I'm going to take her further north, to one of the Islands in our territory, see if she will start a nest there. I think we need to keep her existence a secret for now." She nodded. "I'll make my arrival tomorrow at noon. Send me Sharpshot, Hlif, and Borekr. I need to speak with the other Chiefs. And I have to try to get a message to Elsa, so she's prepared. I promised Anna I'd send word once I got back, but on the off chance Elsa hasn't left yet..." Valka nodded again.

"The council will most likely want to see me when I return. I'm going to fly off again. I'll be brooding, my vacation didn't go as I'd planned, or they'll do or say something that sets me off...In the meantime, I'll be bonding with Jorunna here." He indicated the Bewilderbeast. Valka spoke up.

"Hiccup, don't you think that I should be the one to bond with her? After all, I know so much about them. I can be the one to convince her..." He gave her a sheepish look.

"I, I -know mom, I'll need your help. But you won't be around forever, and if something should happen, she'll still have you to look after her." He winced a little. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She frowned and opened her mouth, but closed it again. Finally she nodded in assent.

"You're right! But what of it in the meantime?"

"We have to keep them thinking we're in the dark. We, we have to get some kind of information out of them, see what their plans are..." He frowned and looked away.

"Your Uncle Spitelout has been staying in their good graces, but they still consider him family, and Snotlout too. They've both been trying to help..." He needed someone else. Someone they wouldn't suspect. He needed to talk to Fishlegs, get some ideas...

Just then, he heard a soft rustle in the wind. He barely saw Toothless land on the beach a short distance away. He trotted up and nuzzled him. Hiccup scratched him on the jaw and chin. "Hey Bud! You did great out there!" Toothless huffed and crooned. He then hopped over to CloudJumper, trying to get him to play. They chuckled at the dragons' antics. Valka turned to him again.

"Hiccup, you don't think, they're out to, to harm you do you?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. If something should happen to me, they'd have half the archipelago against them. I, I just hope they realize that." He imagined Elsa would be pretty upset too. He shivered at the thought. He would not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath! He sighed heavily, and cast his eyes downward. He couldn't wait to see her again, to, -be with her. He imagined they _STILL_ had a long road ahead of them. But at least their feelings for one another had been sorted. And now, she knew about Toothless, and was OK with him. And, -Toothless loved her.

Valka smoothed his hair. "Hiccup? What is it?"

"I, -I just, -wish she were here..." She patted him on the shoulder, comforting him. "I can't wait to meet her!" He looked up at her. She was beaming at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom. I'm glad you're here..."

"I love you too, son." She sniffled into his shoulder. She pulled back. He could tell her eyes were wet. He looked up into the sky, and noted the moon. She needed to get back.

"Toothless and I will cause a diversion..." She nodded, and walked towards CloudJumper.

"Could you have a bath ready for your Chief when he returns?" He could see her grin, even in the moonlight. She bowed cheekily. "Would your Highness require anything else?"

"Ehhh, I'll think of something, wouldn't you say?" She laughed, and climbed onto her dragon. Toothless bounded up. He leapt into the saddle. Sharing one more fond look they shot up into the sky. He made sure they followed then turned towards Berk.

oooo0000oooo

He made his return as promised. They made a circuit of the island and the village before landing in the square. He kept his mood somber, although he had a few genuine smiles for his friends. Gobber hefted him up in a great bear hug.

"Ahhh, it's good ta' have ya' home lad!" He would always miss Gobber. Every time he left. Valka came and hugged her son, looking him over in the daylight. She smiled and cupped his face. She kissed him on the forehead. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear.

"Your bath is ready, your Lordship! And a hot meal!" They shared a smile. He recieved more pats on the back and hugs across his shoulders. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, even Snotlout was there. Smiles on their faces. Indeed, there were smiles and fond looks all around.

He thought of Elsa, and Arendelle in this moment. Yes, his people loved him. And it was a good feeling they felt as they did, and didn't fail to show it. He wondered how they would feel about Her. He scoffed at himself. They would love her too. If anything because he loved her. And she was an honest and caring person. He chose to enjoy the moment. It was a good choice, because a side-ward glance told him it was about to come to an end...

"My Chief! Welcome back!" They walked up, and gave a small show of respect. Ansel, Botolfr, TulkR, and Gothi. He gave them curt nods. He had a smile and a wink for the Gothi. She glared, turning slightly red. There was a twinkle in there too.

"We trust you had a pleasant journey Chief?" He scowled a bit. _Just get on with it already!_

"Not as good as I'd hoped, I am glad to be back. It appears everything is in order?" He asked leadingly.

"Of course Chief! As soon as the rest of the snow melts, the plowing and planting will begin on the upper fields. Repairs have have already begun!" He nodded. "There are, -other matters to tend to, once you've settled Chief." He nodded again.

"I'll be in the Great Hall in two hours." They nodded, and walked off. Gothi took a couple of steps and stopped. Turning to him, a small smile curled her lips. She closed her eyes, and gave a deep tip of her head. He returned it, giving her a tip of his head. She turned and walked off.

oooo0000oooo

He stood there waiting. He'd bathed and gotten a good meal. He suspected it came from the hall, but it was the thought that counted. He didn't want to deal with this. At least he was clean, and had a full belly. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had an idea

They all came filing in. Ansel, Botolfr, Gobber, Gothi, Spitelout, and TulkR. They sat down. At least he knew some were on his side here. _Let the grilling begin!_

"So Hiccup! Where'd ya go on your little trip?" Spitelout asked.

"Uhh, South! I went south and found this little kingdom, where I spent my time..." He hoped they didn't ask for names just yet.

"And did you find what you're lookin' for?" He hated lying, even to them. It was what was required right now.

"Looking? I, wasn't looking for, -anything! I, I just needed to get away..." That was the truth, when he left anyway. They sat there in silence for a moment. Ansel spoke next.

"Well Hiccup! I suppose you've heard the rumors, we need to know if they're true."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Maybe he could goad them a little. He received a few flat looks. TulkR spoke up.

"Don't play dumb with us boy! We know you've received letters, we've heard the talk. We want to know what's going on wit' that!" He stamped down his anger, for now...

"Well, the letters you're talking about were dragon-related questions from some of the other Chiefs. As far as the talk goes, there's lots of it. Sooo, what specifically are you asking?" TulkRs' nostrils flared. An exasperated sigh came from someone...

"THE TALK HICCUP!" Ansel cleared his throat. "The talk of unifying the tribes, the whole archipelago, THAT talk! Why, that Boggy girl was in her one week ago, talking like it's already happened!" Of course, he wasn't surprised.

"Aaahhh, I have heard that, and I have said it wasn't a good idea." It was the truth. "It would be a logistical nightmare. The supply routes, the amount of materials, All the numbers don't add up! And unification means alignment...Do you guys REALLY want to align with the Bogs? Or how about the TrollGuts? Outcasts? or the Berserkers? THAT is a nightmare in itself!" Another truth. They seemed to consider it, at least.

"Very well! We think you should continue to dispel this notion. In the meantime there is another matter that needs discussed..." He had probably guessed. Spitelout spoke.

"Hiccup, ya need ta take a wife! Berk needs an heir. Your rule has ta be solidified..." He didn't expect that from him. Still...

"I, uhhh, -I, I'm not, -ready..." He cast his eyes down. He couldn't let this out yet. He caught a sympathetic nod from Gobber.

"Hiccup? We're all v'ry sorry 'bout Astrid, but it's time ya moved on..." Spitelout spoke softly, as family should. Botolfr was not.

"You _will_ find a suitable wife! If you do not come up with one, a girl will be chosen for you! And you'll not refuse her!" THAT did it!

"I WILL NOT! I will only marry some one of MY CHOOSING! THAT is my FINAL WORD!" He roared. It took most of them by surprise. His father would have been proud, maybe. He turned on his heel and stormed out. He kicked the door open, nearly sending it off its' hinges. His prosthetic shifted, sending a small spike of pain up his leg. He probably bent the thing, but he didn't care at this point. He kept it up, storming all the way across the square to his hall. Only when he slammed the door did he relax. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself. Valka was seated at the table, nursing a mug of tea.

"Trouble?" She asked. He offered a small smile.

"Ehh, nothing I didn't expect..." He sat down and released his leg. He massaged the stump for a few moments. He remembered the sock Elsa made. He hadn't worn it since leaving. He didn't want to ruin it. She would give him an earful if she were here. He then remembered he hadn't unpacked, The presents! He attached his leg and jumped from the table.

"I got you something!" He retrieved his pack. Rummaging through it, he brought out the cloth. Something fell out and rolled part way across the table. Valka scooped it up in her hand. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped open.

"Hiccup? Wh, what is THIS?" She looked upon the crystal mesmerized, and drew her finger across it.

"That's aaahhh, Some, -something I got in, -in Arendelle..." How could he explain it? Should he try? She turned it over in her hands. She still hadn't closed her mouth. He came around her side and looked.

"That's her mom. That is Elsa..." She was wearing that same expression. The same small smile. The point of light pulsing strongly in her chest. His own chest tightened. Valka looked at him in wonder.

"Hiccup! How, How was...How is this done?" He still couldn't explain it.

"Mom? I, I don't know. Only to say that Elsa is, very, -very special!" He looked again, his heart clenched. He shook it for now. He had to get going.

"Uhhh, mom? There's some cloth I got you, and the jar? There's some, -thing in it to make your bath water smell nice." He called over his shoulder as he grabbed some fresh clothes from his room.

"I've taken Jorunna to Hildrs' Island. There's plenty of water, and it should make for a good nesting site. I plan to be back on Dragon Island tonight. Cami is meeting me there so we can talk about what's going on." He stopped as he noticed her expression. It had fallen from its' previous wonder. There was sadness there now. She looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I, I wish things could be different for ye, but..." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom? It's not your fault! It's- just the life we've been given. We have to make the most of it, yes?" She nodded shakily. She held out the crystal to him. He took it and looked quickly before putting it in his bag.

"She's very beautiful Hiccup! I canna' wait to meet her!" She smiled a small smile, then hugged him tightly.

"I love you mom." She gave him a squeeze, then released him. He put a scowl on his face, then turned. Upon reaching the door, he kicked it open. He walked up to Toothless with a cloud over his features. He quickly glanced around. there were people milling about the square, all with their attention on him for the moment. He barely registered Spitelout storming towards him. He cast his eyes down.

"HICCUP! We need ta talk boy!" He paid him no mind. He quickly secured the bag to his saddle. He took a step and leapt onto Toothless...

"HICCUP! DON'T!" He took a split second to look at his Uncle. He was surprised to see...No anger? A glint, perhaps, in his eye? No matter! He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Up! Toothless!" The dragon leapt into the air. With a powerful stroke of his wings, they quickly shot into the sky. Spitelouts' voice fading in the distance.

"HHHIIICCUUUPPP!"

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He stood there scowling, watching the black dot get smaller. As if his gaze and sheer will would bring that foolish boy back where he belonged. He wasn't as much family as he should've been. After the death of the boys' father, and the surprising return of his sister, he had begun to realize what a mistake he'd made. All for foolish pride. He vowed to make it up to him.

He barely caught his sisters' footfalls as she came up next to him. She followed his gaze skyward, but remained silent. He asked a question under his breath, with so many eyes and ears watching...

"Does he know?" Simple enough, and to the point.

"Aye! He knows!" She answered. Such a smart and clever lad! He was proud to call him family.

"Good! Now let's see just where it is the rats are nesting..." He turned and walked away, still scowling furiously...

oooo0000oooo

He had flown out, circling over Dragon Island. First, to make sure he wasn't followed, and second, to gather a flock to come with him to Hildrs' Island. Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Hobblegrunts, Raincutters. He and Toothless had gathered quite a mix of dragons. They even had a small flock of Terrors accompany them. CloudJumper joined them for a few hours. They passed the time interacting under the watch of the Bewilderbeast. Jorunna spent most of her time resting. She must have been a little worn from their journey. At one point, she left for about half an hour. When she returned, she disgorged a huge mouthful of fish. He took that as a good sign. They left while there were still a few hours of sunlight to be had.

He sat now by a fire outside a natural cavern he had dubbed "The Office". It was large enough for a decent gathering of people and dragons, with a high ceiling. It had a natural rock formation in the shape of a desk. Its' entrance was mostly shielded from the weather. He poked at the fire idly. Having filled his stomach with roasted fish, bread, and cheese.

He looked up and considered the Nadder that had followed them from the island. It was a particularly nice shade of purple, interspersed with a deep blue. He had first noticed her several years ago. She would show up, and stay for a little while. She seemed to have some kind of connection with Stormfly, but he couldn't quite pin it. He had not seen it again until shortly after Astrids' passing. But like before, it would stay for a day or two then leave. He saw it more often now, though. It was kind of strange, it felt like it should mean something...

He then felt a small change in the air around him, barely detectable. He opened his mouth slightly, but made no other move. He could, -taste something different in the air. He poked at the fire idly. His eyes darted over to Toothless. His head was down, but a few of his ear-flaps twitched randomly. He waited until the taste got stronger, a warming sensation on the back of his neck. Slowly, he reached back and found a scaly jaw. He started to scratch. A gurgling noise sprang forth. He then heard a very loud, a very aggravated, and very female voice behind him.

"DAMN YOU HADDOCK! How do you DO that?" He turned his head. Only the Changewings' head was visible. Hildiriors' eyes were lidded in pleasure. He smiled and scratched harder. Her tongue darted out and licked his cheek. Toothless and the Nadder jumped to their feet, wings splaying. He stood and raised his palm to the other two dragons. He turned and placed both hands on Hildirors' jaw, scratching furiously. More gurgling ensued. She then became totally visible, revealing a thoroughly frustrated Camicazi.

Her arms were crossed in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, lips drawn in a thin, scowling line. Her features softened slightly. She slid off the saddle, giving her dragon a pat on the neck. She walked past him silently. She drew one of the two swords strapped to her back, and started twirling it. Weaving figure-eight patterns in front of her, then flipping it in the air. She caught it with her other hand, and repeated the motions. Twirling it over her head, then at her feet for good measure. He couldn't take much more of this.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She remained silent, continuing her little workout. She moved toward him, threw the blade in the air again, catching it by the handle. She stood next to him, side-facing, just out of arms' reach. She held the sword up, blade facing down, as if testing the weight. In the blink of an eye, she drove the pommel into his midsection. He doubled over in an instant. A split-second later, he felt the flat of the blade against his backside sending him stumbling forward. She finished him with a blow across his shoulder blades. He fell face-first into the sand, groaning.

"WHAT THE HEL DO YOU MEAN! LEAVING LIKE THAT! Not telling ANYONE where you're GOING! NOT EVEN ME!" He thought her voice cracked a little on her last word. The pain in his newly re-rearranged organs cancelled everything else out. He attempted to curl up, but her foot came down on his shoulders.

"You, you just left, -just like that! No word! No, -no NOTHING!" She was almost screaming. "You could've been lost, or killed, -and we wouldn't know where to find you! How to bring you home! YOU LEFT US! LIKE YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE!" Her voice _did_ crack on that last statement. He heard and felt the blade being driven into the sand, somewhere near his head. Her foot came off, and she stomped away. He took a few moments then curled up. He clutched his middle for a few more moments before rolling onto his side. If he weren't in pain, he'd be really pissed off!

He managed to get to his knees and straighten before a spasm had his forehead in the sand. He raised up again, and sat on his feet. She was standing at the edge of the firelight. Her back to him. He stood a few moments later.

"Excuse me!" He gasped. "But I don't recall needing your consent OR permission to do -anything!" She spun around, a furious scowl on her face. She strode up to him balling her fists. She hauled back, and punched him straight in the chest. He felt a cold shock course through his body as he heard a few knuckles crack. She immediately withdrew, holding her hand in pain. She had struck him where the crystal was buried beneath his armor, over his heart.

"OW! DAMN! DAMMIT! -DAMN! Haddock!" The force of the blow took him a half-step back.

"What the Hel is wrong with you?" He asked. She was bouncing on her feet, shaking her hands. She hissed through her teeth. She calmed after a few minutes. She then looked at him sheepishly.

"Hiccup...I, -WE! -We'd be lost with, -without you..." She looked down at her feet.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked her. She was acting awfully strange, even for her. She looked at him, frowning.

"What, what am I...Hiccup! Unifying the tribes? You, you're the only one who could bring us there..." Now he understood.

"Cami, we've talked about this before. It won't work! It won't, because it's a bad idea! None of the numbers add up! NONE! What possible benefit could there be? We already have treaties in place. For mutual cooperation? In times of hardship, or attack? And putting one man in charge of it all? Only an idiot would take that job! NO Cami! I refuse to be that idiot! And don't even get me started on the ones who won't willingly join your little party! The Lava Louts? TrollGuts? And, something is stirring on Beserker Island again. Once they regroup, I'm fairly certain they won't be coming along either! That can only mean one thing...War! More people, and dragons, dying! Probably someone you care about too! They way I see it, it's not worth one life, human or dragon, to go to war for something we already have!" She shook her head. Why couldn't she understand?

"But Hiccup, it would create a vast territory, where, -where the dragons would be safe!" A thought flashed in his mind. He shook his head.

"We already have that! The combined areas are more than enough, so long as they don't stray." She looked away frowning. Then looked back.

"And that idiot? He wouldn't have to be alone...You, -HE, he could take a wife, and they could rule together..." He thought of Elsa in that moment. Theoretically, -yes he and Elsa could rule this together...He dismissed it almost as quickly. There was still too much going on to think about that. Yes, he could see Elsa and himself joined, but not much else beyond that. He glanced at Camicazi. She was looking at him...strangely. What was she...Oh NO!

"Cami? If you're thinking, -You...and, -me?" He spluttered. "NO! Absolutely NOT!" He could already see traces of hurt. "Cami? -We would kill each other on our wedding night. THAT has been discussed before too! And there's...something else, that we need to discuss...but not right now! Right now, we need to find out what's going on!" She looked at him questioningly.

"What? Well, thanks to your little outburst to my council, they have taken it upon themselves to act! I'm not sure what, But I need you and the Bogs to help me figure it out." The hurt had left. She looked down, frowning. She looked at him, and opened her mouth, then closed it. She then trudged over and withdrew her sword from the sand. Wiping the blade, then sheathing it. She walked over to where Hildirior was resting beside Toothless and the Nadder. She absentmindedly stroked her jaw and neck. Camicazi turned her head, not looking at him.

"I'm, -I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut..." She turned back. "I'm, -glad you're back, Hiccup." After a long moment, she did look at him. She opened, then closed her mouth once more. Then she leapt onto the saddle. She bit her lip. "I'll, I'll be in touch..." With that, the ChangeWing took off. He thought he saw her look back, But he couldn't tell.

He walked over to the dragons. Running his hand over his head, Toothless crooned in his sleep. The Nadder cooed, and nudged his arm, earning herself some attention as well. He thought back. Camicazi and he had been childhood friends. When the Thing was held on Berk, she stood up to the others for him. When they were older, they were always getting into trouble. He seemed to always take the blame, even when she or one of the other Heirs started it. Later, she had fully supported him after Stoick died. She always had his back. During reconstruction after Drago, and the battle with the Berserkers.

Something -changed after Astrids' passing. She had helped him out of the darkness sure, but he couldn't help but feel, -something about her...But, she was a BogBurglar, he was a Hooligan. They were forbidden any relationships. Men were a means to an end, nothing more. Any other relationship would be like water and oil. Always -separate...

He thought of Elsa. She would help in this, he knew. She would get to the bottom of this proper. He wondered if the Terror would find her. He hoped so. At least she would be prepared for whatever...happened. "Elsa..." He sighed her name, almost a whisper. He scratched the dragons idly. The Nadder gurgled, and shifted her head. A thought piqued his brain, but it was gone in an instant. He shuffled back to the cavern. The days' events finally catching up to him. He found his bedroll, and curled up to sleep. He dreamt of gently falling snow, a braid of silver-blonde hair, and deep, blue eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

 _Anna,_

 _Toothless, the Bewilderbeast and I have safely arrived back on Berk. It is good to be home, though I miss the both of you already. I look forward to the time we can all be together again._

 _I have decided to call the Bewilderbeast Jorunna. It is what first popped into my head when I first saw her. She has been pleasant company, and even allowed Toothless and I to ride on her back for part of the trip. I hope she will consent to stay and build a nest. They are leaders, and care after the dragons that find their way to them._

 _Speaking of dragons, the one you have there is named Hlif. She is one of my personal little flock. She is fairly sweet, and has an even temperament. Terrible Terrors are not as intellegent as Toothless, but they are curious. If you bond with her, she will protect you, should the need arise. They eat mostly fish, but are partial to rodents as well. Most of them loiter around the granaries here. We've not had a rodent problem on Berk for quite some time. On a side note, I've learned that jaw and chin scratches are universal. There is a spot on their backs, just behind their wing joints, these guys are particularly fond of._

 _There is another matter of import. When I left, there were stirrings of uniting all the islands into a single kingdom. It was not an idea I supported. Sustaining such a large kingdom, in a climate such as ours would be a nightmare. And there are still those who see dragons as nothing more than pests to be eradicated. This King would be a fool to take the job. But, alas, I believe I'm the fool they want to lead them. My mother has alluded to secret goings-on of my council, without my knowledge or consent. It presents a particularly sticky, smelly problem. If you can get word to Elsa, please tell her to be ready for anything. I have sent another Terror to find her, but I do not believe it will reach her._

 _I hope you are well, and do not worry for me much. I have support here. And most of the archipelago will support me, and the dragons as well. I will write as soon as Elsa arrives. Together, I'm sure we will get to the heart of this matter, and hopefully turn it in the right direction._

 _Love always,_

 _Your BIG Brother,_

 _Hiccup_

She had read the letter a few times over the last week. Sadly it arrived three days after Elsas' departure. She was fearful, but took heart in the thought that the two of them together would be a force to be reckoned with. Hiccup was smart, and politically savvy. Elsa was disarmingly charming, emanating grace wherever she went. And she was just as smart. She had read Rapunzels' letter. Hiccup and Toothless had taken on a ship full of pirates. Elsa was scary powerful when she was upset. Thinking of her angry, and directing that power against some one or some thing made her shiver.

She sighed. Thoughts of her sister being gone made her sad. She had only just begun to get a feel for running the kingdom. Now her teacher wasn't around. Kai was ever by her side, and the Lady Catarin as well. The council was being supportive, but she missed Elsa. The reason behind her leaving made up for her absence a little. She was going to see her future husband, and meet his council and his subjects. To make arrangements for their life together. She was happy for her, really happy. But it also meant that their days together may be numbered.

She drew in a breath and released it. This caused the little dragon on her lap to stir. A few brief kicks of its' legs, and she settled. She smiled and stroked Hlifs' back. She was still trying to wrap her head around this. This tiny dragon could be so fierce and dangerous, yet here she was napping peacfully on her lap.

She had been walking down the hallway after the morning meetings, getting a brief respite before her next set of meetings. There was a commotion coming from her room. Upon entering, Hilde and one of the guards had cornered the dragon atop one of her wardrobes. Thinking to her encounter with Toothless, she was able to calm it. After a bumpy start, and a few scorched dresses, Hlif had become a close companion. Her first encounters with Kristoff and Sven had been almost comical. Sven had been trying to convince her to play, but she startled, and had wound up perched on Kristoffs' head. They were now good friends.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kristoff peered into the room, then entered. Hlif had jumped off her lap, and was making her way over to the new arrival. After catching his scent, she jumped in to his un-waiting arms. He laughed, scratching her head to which she responded by nuzzling him, purring. Walking over to her chair, he kissed her hair and ran his hand across the top of her shoulders. "And how have my girls been today?" He asked light-heartedly.

"Oh, a little rocky at first, but she calmed down after a while. She's spent most of the day in my lap, or at my feet. She'll be a great foot warmer when winter comes!" He smiled warmly at her. "How has _YOUR_ day been?" He sighed heavily.

"Gods! So boring sometimes! And the dinner lessons! So many forks and spoons! What goes where, when to stand, when to sit! It's all so confusing! Why do you royals have to make everything so complicated?" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ehhh, You'll get used to it. It's all a part of our charm!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully. He chuckled. She loved him, there was no doubt now. He cared about her sure, but the way he had worried over Elsa, carrying her up to her room when she returned from the mountain. And after Hiccups' return, had all but sealed it. The final blow came when he told her he was giving up his ice business, to be at her side. His proposal could not be far off. He had been given a room in the palace, and Kai, Gertrude, and the General had been giving him lessons. Etiquette, Protocol, and even some proper dancing lessons had been thrown in. These were her favorite. She got to spend time with him under the guise of learning. Touching him, moving with him. It had caused another set of feelings to bloom within her. Very, _VERY_ pleasant feelings.

He offered an arm. She rose from her seat and took it with a smile. Hlif crawled from his arm to her shoulders, curling up like a shawl. They walked together to the dining room. The meal was a little tense. Not everyone had met Hlif yet, but were accepting of her presence. The council had been a little trepidatious, and Anna wanted to keep it that way. Hiccups' words rang true. She was not a pet. Only through gaining her trust, would she warm to anyone. The servants had been fearful, but the kitchen staff loved her. Within a few days of her arrival, Hlif had rid most all the storerooms of pests. She was a regular visitor.

She laid on the floor now, curled up beside her chair. She had finished off a large platter of fish. She would send her back in a few days. She hated the idea, but after all, Hlif belonged to Hiccup. She would have to send a response and fill him in on some of the goings-on here. But she had grown very fond of the little dragon. Perhaps he would send her back.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft nudge at her elbow. She smiled brightly at Kristoff, and engaged him and the others in conversation again. They talked of the people and the kingdom, and of the return of her cousin. When the meal was done, she and Kristoff bowed and left, with Hlif perching on his shoulder. They went to the parlor, where they sat and talked some more. Kai interrupted with a message from Rapunzel. She could not come right away. Eugene was still healing, but would be ready to travel in a few weeks. Queen Isabelle would accompany her. She would be grateful for the support, and between the three of them, they could possibly offer advice and direction to Hiccup and Elsa.

Kai then thankfully left them alone, for a little while. Full of heated kisses and gentle touches. A little more exploratory than before. The extra meaning behind his sacrifice not lost on her as their relationship turned to something else entirely in front of her eyes. For this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The feelings of warmth slowly stoked a fire within her. She wound up languidly resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat thumping in her ear. Wildly at first then slowly returning to normal. She felt she could stay right here, in this moment, for an eternity, and be content.

Kai softly cleared his throat in the doorway, and the moment was closed. They rose up, and walked silently, arm in arm to the hallway outside her door. They shared a few gentle kisses, and a warm embrace, and said goodnight. Her head hit the pillow with the memory of his heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

oooo0000oooo

She stood on the dock brimming with anticipation. She had not seen her Aunt in over a year. She had so much to tell her. She imagined Kristoff might have a thing or two to talk about, but she wouldn't mention. He looked nervous enough. They had met before, and had gotten along well. But Aunt Isabelle had been a little protective since the incident.

The Queen came down the gangplank first. She curtseyed, and Kristoff bowed, straightening when she stood in front of them. She enveloped Anna in a warm embrace.

"Anna! Sweetheart! How are you?" She loved her. She thought of her Aunt and Uncle as her parents in their absence. Always offering support and advice.

"I'm very well Aunt Isabelle. I'm finally getting a grip on running the kingdom, although, it hasn't been easy." She told her. She smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yes child, but it will get easier with time." Anna couldn't help but smile. Her words were true. She was always encouraging.

"I'm sure you remember Master Bjorgmann, your Highness?" She stepped aside indicating him.

"Ahh yes! Kristoff! How is your ice business of late?" She offered a smile, and her hand, which he took. His lessons were showing. He straightened, stammering a little.

"Ahh, well, your Majesty...it, it doesn't. I, -I gave it up for. other. pursuits..." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what might these pursuits be?" Her tone was slightly accusatory. But she knew she was teasing. The poor man! He looked like a rabbit who had stumbled into a wolfs' den.

"Well, I...that is we, I...we, -we should talk, -later..." He was extremely nervous. She wanted to be the fly on the wall for THAT talk.

"Oh we shall Master Bjorgmann! We shall..." She patted his arm gently. He was off the hook for now. The queen then moved to the next person in line. Kristoff let out a sigh. Rapunzel bounced in front of her now, and hugged her fiercely.

"Rapunzel! So good to see you!" She thought for a moment. "No, Wait!" She held her at arms' length. "I am sooo Jealous! You actually got to ride on Toothless! I can't believe it!" Rapunzel shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry! But I had an opportunity! I just -had to take it!" She smiled sheepishly. She guessed she could be off the hook. For now..."And anyway, I don't have my very own dragon! Where is she?" Annas' face fell.

"Well, I'm not sure Hiccup just gave her to me, but I sent her off a week ago with a letter. I hope she comes back..."She frowned. Hiccup had not said she was hers, but they had bonded, so maybe if she came back, she could stay for a while.

Her attention was drawn to Eugene who was making his way gingerly down the plank. He had a cane, but was still having difficulty. He waved Rapunzel off to no avail. She slipped her arm around his waist, and helped him over. She went to take his hand, only for him to grab hers. He kissed it gently.

"Anna! You look very well! How are you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Ever the charmer.

"Eugene? Are you alright? Do you need to sit?" He waved her off.

"I'm fine, really! Just a little sore that's all..." Rapunzel glared at him.

"Well, you would be fine, if you would stay off your feet for two minutes!" Rapunzel scolded. He just smiled that smile of his.

"I _have_ been off my feet! For a whole month! I'm well enough to travel. I just need a little exercise." Rapunzel seemed to let the argument go for now. She glared again nevertheless. After greeting Kristoff, they all walked down the dock to the waiting carriage. They came to the palace and went in, making their way to the parlor. There were refreshments on hand, even though lunch was but a few hours away. The servants left and they began to talk. Queen Isabelle spoke first.

"SO, Anna! How are things in your kingdom?" It was an honest question.

"Very well Aunt Isabelle. Nothing major going on other than the aristocracy's apparent inability to get along." She smiled.

"Yes sweetheart! And with Elsa gone, they're all scrabbling to get in your good graces, and trying their best to figure it all out." She chuckled. "I would talk with your council, with your permission of course, Anna dear, to make sure everything is alright and running smoothly." Anna nodded.

"Of course, although I can't help but feel like knocking a few heads together would help immensely!" Isabelle laughed out loud at this.

"Of course dear! But the art of politics is knocking heads, without the physical knocking!" Anna offered her a warm smile. She was going to be a great help.

"And what of this business between Hiccup and Elsa? You said you had received a letter? Did they see each other before he left?" Anna nodded and handed her the letter. The mention of her sister being gone made her a little sad again, but at the telling of their tender farewell, She felt better. The girls were atwitter, with stars in their eyes. The boys only rolled their eyes. Isabelle looked up from the letter with a faraway look in her eyes.

"So how much land, or how many islands are there?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know. I have been seeking maps, but there aren't any to be had. Hiccup had one, but Elsa took it with her. I had another commissioned. It should be ready in a few days. Another thing was, Hiccup said he had support, but that there were also people who had not yet accepted the dragons. I, -I'm not sure what it all means..." They both frowned in thought. Isabelle seemed to have come to some conclusion, for it was she that spoke next.

"It means there will possibly be some sort of conflict. If I know him, Hiccup will seek to head it off, if he can. I find the idea of his councils' meddling repulsive. It is the most underhanded..." She drew in a breath. She had never seen her Aunts' anger flare before. She let it out, slowly. "It is impossible to say, without knowing the people involved, or the political climate there. Nevertheless, we should show our support. Anna? I trust that Elsa took letters with her? The proposals and agreements?" She nodded. "Good! I shall speak with your uncle, and you should speak to your council on this. Perhaps a few of our ships, from each of our kingdoms will tilt things in their favor!" Anna brightened, and took her Aunts' hands in hers.

"I, -I was thinking the same thing, but I wanted to know how you felt about my idea...I'm so glad you're here Aunt Isabelle!" She released her hands and hugged her tightly. She patted Annas' back.

"There, there, -of course sweetheart! Elsa has said your were smart like that, and here you are! Thinking of such things, all on your own! I'm very proud of you!" Isabelle gave her a squeeze. She was a little embarrassed with the praise, but it was heartening to know that Elsa had spoken highly of her. She missed her so much in that moment.

They talked a little longer. Of goings-on in Corona, Hiccups' stay and his departure. Anna told them in depth of their encounter with the BewilderBeast, and with Toothless. Before long, it was time for lunch. They separated, with the new arrivals going to their rooms to freshen up. She and Kristoff went to alert the council of her Aunts' request, and some paperwork.

Lunch was very crowded. The whole council was there, along with several nobles and friends of the Queen and Rapunzel. Anna made mental notes as she watched her Aunt engage her council is amicable conversation. Rapunzel was talking with Kristoff about Toothless, and some other subject she wasn't privy to. Eugene was chatting with a few of the nobles who were questioning him about his adventure. She cast a forlorn glance at the empty chair next to her. She left it this way for breakfast and lunch, out of respect for her sister. She hoped they would be OK.

She felt a hand on her arm. Rapunzel started describing her flight on Toothless. Using her hands, she gave a very animated description. It seemed wonderful. She made up her mind right then she was going to Berk and riding a dragon. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. After all, she did have a right to personally oversee the negotiations.

They finished lunch shortly thereafter, and after a short chat in the hallway, went their separate ways. She spent a few extra moments with Kristoff before heading to her office for some paperwork before her afternoon meetings. One in particular stood out. A historian from the Anglish Isles, who had information and stories of dragons elsewhere. She wanted to know more, and try to change some minds here in Arendelle.

oooo0000oooo

She sat in the office going over more paperwork. It seemed to never end. She can fully understand now how Elsa must have felt, in her first months. It was a little overwhelming at times. Aunt Isabelle had been a great help in times like these. She tried to focus, and not let the anxiety wash over her. Elsa has been gone four weeks, and still no word. Hlif had come and gone, then returned again. Hiccup hadn't mentioned her at all.

The little dragon now lay curled on her lap, dozing after a lunch of fish. She was a small comfort now. Isabelle and Rapunzel had been curiously absent from lunch. They had mentioned something about arranging a meeting of sorts. They weren't giving out any details though, which was kind of strange. Kristoff was here, and that was another comfort as well. Her family had been helping him in earnest now. He had attended a few of her council meetings, and had even been there at court. But all this meant that they had precious little time together. They made the most of it.

She had two meetings after lunch. The ambassador from Bertois offered his congratulations, but was seeking the queen. His country wanted to resume relations and trade, if possible. The relationship had been rocky from the start, even before the prince and Elsa...became interested. She didn't have a problem, but there were many concessions. She would see Heimir about this. The ambassador from Boggestonia had shown up, -again apparently. How Elsa did not freeze him was beyond her. He was an oaf, and sent him packing...again.

She thought her schedule was over, and was looking forward to some time to herself, -with Kristoff. But apparently -not. Catarin had come in and announced she had one more meeting. One that would probably take up the rest of the afternoon. She sighed, she just wanted to get this over with. She was taken aback when Catarin passed up the office, and escorted her down a flight of stairs. Where was this meeting to be held? The throne room? The courtyard? It was all very unusual. They made another turn. Aha! The gardens! But, who could they possibly be...

She received her answer as she turned a corner. The was a particularly short table set up underneath a tree. There were four adults, three she recognized, Rapunzel, Aunt Isabelle, and Eugene. The fourth person was a woman she was not familiar with. There also was a group of five young girls. The table was set with two teapots, and cups, and a large assortment of cakes and sweets. She saw Rapunzel lean in and speak. Everyone rose from the table. One little girl was bouncing up and down once she turned. She ran towards her, her blonde pigtails bouncing with her. Her heart clenched. Such a sweet gesture, and Rapunzel did say...She scooped up the little blonde as she reached her, and spun her around. The little one squealed in delight.

"Lady Kirsten! So nice to see you again!" She giggled, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh Princess Anna! Thank you for coming!" She pecked Kirsten on the cheek.

"Well! This is one meeting I wouldn't miss for anything!" She smiled brightly. Kirsten hugged her once more. She set her on her feet, and greeted the other small guests. She walked to the table. She curtseyed to her Aunt, as an example. Which she returned. A nod to Rapunzel, who was smiling widely, her eyes glistening. She had to walk around the table to offer a hand to the prince. He took it, and placed a kiss on it. The children tittered madly. She turned to the other woman who curtseyed deeply.

"Princess! -Leiva Heismol! I'm Kirstens' mother." She dipped again.

"Well met! Lady Heismol!" She averted her eyes.

"Hardly a Lady, Your Highness!" She said.

"Nonsense!" She answered. "Perhaps we can do something to change that! If not you, then young Kirsten there..." She looked very grateful. They all sat, and chatted about various things. She learned that Kirstens' father was a fisherman. Lieva had worked for a few of the various seamstresses in town, and occasionally helped at the bakers'. The palace was seemingly always in need of a seamstress. And with the possible additions of Hiccup, and, she thought, -babies. Perhaps she could find her steady work here at the castle. She made a mental note to talk to Kai on this.

She cast a glance at Eugene. He looked exasperated, but he was smiling the whole time. She didn't know if he'd been forced to come, but she caught a few of the glances he threw at Rapunzel. He may have been forced, but he was taking it all in. Preparing, she realized, for when they would start having children of their own. It was very sweet.

And something inside her twinged as she thought of it. For soon, _Very_ soon, Kristoff would ask for her hand as well. She hadn't thought much on marriage, let alone having children of her own. They had discussed it a few times before. It was what he wanted, but she wasn't so sure. She did know she loved him, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"That is a very pretty necklace Kirsten! Where did you get it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sir Hiccup made it for me! And the Princess gave it to me on my birthday!" She said brightly. She waved the little girl over. Rapunzel took it in her fingers, examining the stone.

"It's a dragons' scale!" Kirsten told her. Rapunzels' mouth dropped open.

"Toothless?" She cast a glance at her. She nodded vigorously.

"He made me these earrings, and Elsa a broach!" Rapunzel considered the necklace again and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Now I'm the one who's jealous!" She smiled smugly.

"Who's Toothless?" Kirsten asked. She cringed a little. Only the council, and a few of the trusted nobles had knowledge of the dragons. She had begun to change some minds, but still...

"Toothless is the name of the dragon the scales came from. It is Lord Haddock, -Sir Hiccups' dragon!" She scrunched her face in thought.

"When will Sir Hiccup and the Queen be back?" An honest, innocent question, though she didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. They have gone to his own kingdom to meet his subjects, and make arrangements..." -And had possibly walked into a trap. She pushed such thoughts aside. She couldn't dwell on this now..."But I expect they will return soon." She hoped so. She dearly missed her sister.

She then heard a noise. A faint, somewhat familiar noise. She shrugged it off, until she heard it again, somewhat stronger, a few moments later. She cast her eyes skyward. She thought what she saw was a bird, until she could make out an erratic flight pattern. She heard the noise again, a little stronger yet. A familiar squawking. _Oh Gods!_ She thought. She slowly rose from her seat. The shape had gotten closer, she could make it out now. But Hlif was securely in her room...She knew this, a lesson learned the hard way. When one of the dragons' curiosity-filled excursions resulted in a few burned carpets and drapery.

"Children? Please stay in your seats!" She said in a gentler version of her "Queen voice". She put two fingers in her mouth an let out a shrill whistle. She put a little distance between her and the table full of guests. They were all, to a person, casting glances at her, then skyward. The tiny shape immediately changed course, headed for her.

"Hilde! Go get Hlif from my room! And bring a basket of fish! -Small ones! -Right away!" Two servants dipped, and ran for the palace. She kept her focus on the small dragons' approach. It cleared the wall and continued on. She could make out the cylindrical container strapped to its' leg. She held up a hand to direct its attention to her.

It landed about twenty feet in front of her. There was a collective gasp from the table. She continued to hold her hand up, palm out. The tiny thing seemed to recognize the gesture and scuttled up to her. It stopped about six feet from her and considered her with one eye, then the other, tilting its' head.

"Hey there, little guy! Who are you?" She kept her voice soft and soothing. It was the same size as Hlif, but was colored reddish-orange. Its' tongue came out licking one eyeball, then the other. A thing she found utterly disgusting, but Hlif did that all the time too. Not that it made it any less disgusting...

It took a few tentative steps, and considered the table, then her. It took a few more steps. She crouched down, and offered the hand. It sniffed, then took another half-step. She brought her hand under and started scratching its' jaw. It let out a purr, and started coiling around her feet. She scratched its back, just behind the wing joints. That did the trick, as it let out a growling purr. A noise she associated with contentment. It then settled on its' belly. The poor thing looked tired. Rapunzel came over slowly, and crouched by her side smiling. With her taking over the scratching duties, she reached over and opened the container.

Sure enough, there was a letter. The children had gotten out of their seats and were coming over to see the new arrival. Now was a good time to teach as any...

"Children! You all must be careful! While it may look tiny and cuddly, it can be dangerous!" They all, save one, stopped and went wide-eyed with a little fear. The one was little Kirsten, who merely slowed her approach.

"Should you find one of these, or any other wild animal, you should get an adult!" Kirsten came alongside Rapunzel, and finally stopped. Tilting her head, she crouched down. After sharing a glance with the Princess and her, she slowly put her hand out and touched it. Its' nostrils flared. It opened one eye and looked at her, then closed it. The dragon wiggled once, then settled once again. Kristen smiled and started to scratch gently.

She heard a squawk from around the corner. Hilde had returned. Hlif had caught the scent, and when she saw the other dragon, she jumped out of her arms and flew over. She landed and started sniffing in earnest. The other just lifted his head and gave a few tired chirps. Hlif then sniffed Kirsten, then scuttled over to the other children. Two drew back a little. Rapunzel rose, and picked her up. She held her for the others to pet and scratch.

She looked down at little Kirsten, who was watching the others. She looked up at her and smiled, continuing to scratch the new arrival.

"You're doing very well Kirsten!" The girl beamed at her. _Yes_ , she thought, _there was something that could be done for this little one. Brave, smart and curious. That is enough!_ Isabelle had walked over and cleared her throat.

"Anna? The letter?" How could she forget! She opened it quickly.

 _Anna,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and not too stressed. By now I trust Rapunzel is with you and is helping things along. We have been at sea for two weeks now, and our passage has been smooth thus far. I feel it may be another two weeks before we reach Berk._

 _I have received a letter from Hiccup. He says that things are not well at his home. There is a political situation brewing there. Talks of merging all the Islands into one Kingdom. Possible underhanded dealings with his council. I will tell more once I arrive and can talk to Hiccup. He says he has support, But I think a show of even more support will be helpful to his cause. Please do speak with Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Gregory. I think a small force of a few ships may be all that is needed. I can't be certain, but have them ready to sail on a moments' notice. I will send word._

 _Hiccup says the dragons' name is Sharpshot. He is his own personal messenger. Hiccup says he is very smart for a Terrible Terror, and has a bright disposition. I have to agree. He has been a pleasure, although it was an unpleasant start. He made friends with the entire crew, and even sang from the yardarms to wake them every morning! Not like a bird, but very sweet, for a dragon. They are truly amazing creatures!_

 _I hope that running the Kingdom is becoming easier for you. With Rapunzels help, I am sure it will get better still. Try to get plenty of rest, and relax whenever you have downtime. Every little bit helps Anna! Believe me! Try not to take the bad things too much to heart. And always,_ _ALWAYS_ _, try to do what's best for the good people and the kingdom. Kristoff can help you carry this burden with you. Running a business as he has, has unknowingly given him some insight on running a kingdom. Share your thoughts with him. He does care for you, and loves you so._

 _I myself am doing as well as can be expected. I now understand how you feel when Kristoff leaves. I think of Hiccup all the time, and cannot wait to be with him once more. With what he told me in his letter, I worry for him too. I am not sure our reunion will be as happy as it could be either. But I remain positive that it will all work out in the end._

 _I miss you so very much Anna! Your bright and positive attitude has always held me up, even when I am at my darkest. The Gods know we could use the entertainment too. I try to help in that regard, but you are so much better at it than I. These are skills I need you to teach me._

 _I love you very much Anna! Know that, if anything else. I pray every night to keep you and the Kingdom safe. I am sure that Hiccup and I will resolve this matter quickly, and return to Arendelle before the summer is over._

 _All my Love,_

 _Elsa_

Her eyes stung. First learning Elsa had spoken highly of her, when she had doubted herself. Then the letter she held, professing her love and her trust was almost too much. She absently handed the letter to her Aunt, who took to reading it immediately. Just knowing she was alive and relatively safe was enough to cause waves of relief and emotions to wash over her. A thought crossed her mind. She swallowed the feelings down and tried to focus.

She had only received one letter at this point. She herself had gotten three. Poor little Sharpshot must have searched for quite a while to find her. She hoped the journey back wasn't as arduous. She would make sure he was fully rested and fed before she sent him out again. Hiccup hadn't said a whole lot about his situation. Only to say he had more leads and the other chiefs were helping him figure it out. But Elsa couldn't know, unless he had more than two Terrors. Which she suspected he did. Hiccup probably didn't want her to worry, which would be so -Hiccup. But, dammit! She needed to know, and so did Elsa! She sighed. There was no way of knowing for sure. She must send the Terrors back, and insist he tell her the truth, the _whole_ truth.

Just then the other servant, Sabina, returned carrying a modest basket of what she suspected was fish. Hlif squawked and flitted out of Rapunzels' arms. Sharpshot caught the scent as well and rose quickly. Kirsten started. The little dragon looked at her, then nuzzled her hand before trotting off towards the food. Kirsten giggled and smiled widely. Sharpshot stopped within arms' length of the basket and sat on his haunches. Hlif was pacing back and forth, scratching at the basket. She had gotten a little spoiled in her stay. Sharpshot waited patiently.

Sabina tossed Hlif her fish which she gobbled. She held up Sharpshots', but he stood waiting. Only when she walked in front of him, did he open his mouth to accept the fish. He gobbled it, and started to weave around the servants' legs purring loudly. Sabina then took another fish. The dragon sat, and opened his mouth. Only after laying it in his mouth, would he gobble it down. Sabina giggled. "My! Aren't we the proper gentleman!" More purring and weaving ensued.

Hlif apparently became indignant, for she trotted up to him growling, and started displaying aggressively. Sharpshot lowered, and lidded his eyes. He then sent a short burst of flame, which struck her in the face. She squeaked, and ran over to Annas' feet, curling into a ball. Satisfied, Sharpshot sat on his haunches again and raised his head. He let out a bark, eyeing her menacingly. She couldn't help but giggle, and neither could any one else.

"Well Hlif, it seems you've met your match!" The dragon whined pitifully. Kristoff then appeared. He gazed uncertainly at one dragon, then the other.

"What's this? Another mouth to feed?" A touch of mirth was in his voice.

"His name is Sharpshot, and he belongs to Hiccup. He brought a letter from Elsa!" Anna said. He held his hand out, which the dragon then nuzzled. Kristoff noted the small table and her guests. He paid his respects to the queen.

"I guess this means the tea party is over. I'm, -sorry I missed it." She cast a glance at Kirsten. Her face fell a little.

"I'm afraid so. We should tell the council immediately. And Sharpshot should rest." A thought came to her. "Kirsten? Perhaps you and your friends would like to assist in getting the dragons settled?" Her eyes went wide as did most of the other children. She gathered up Hlif in her arms, leading Sharpshot, and her little entourage out of the gardens and towards her room.

oooo0000oooo

She sat at her desk, going over the last remnants of her work for the day. A royal proclamation for the artists guild, and a draft trade agreement for the small country of Hlafstaad. Everything seemed to be in order. Heimir had wrote this out himself, but another set of eyes didn't hurt. Speaking of which, her own eyes were very tired. She placed the documents in her "out" pile and leaned back in her chair. She brought her hands up, and started rubbing said eyes. It was getting a little easier as she went, but some days were worse than others...

She heard the door open, then close. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was too much effort. The footsteps stopped behind her chair. After a moment, two hands were placed on her shoulders, Large, strong, and gentle. They started rubbing her muscles near her neck, then worked outwards. She melted, then felt a gentle kiss on her hair. The hands then worked back towards her neck. Thumbs pressing firmly into the tense muscles there, working to the base of her neck. She wondered who taught him this. Her first guess was Eugene, but decided to not dwell on it. All she knew was it felt glorious!

She felt his chin on the top of her head. He spoke softly. "Are you done then?" She nodded.

"Yeah, all tasks accomplished!" She said tiredly. One of few days like this. When she finished on time. Aunt Isabelle had helped with procedure and protocal, also a bit of anger management. Rapunzel with prioritizing, and time management. And Eugene had offered his insight on human behavior, and negotiations. She was eternally grateful. She had managed to cram most of Elsas' training into a few short weeks. She still had the occasional stumble, but as a whole, meetings were shorter, and less contentious. She had a far better grasp on the kingdom, and also what was happening internationally.

And Kristoff? Kristoff held her heart, and kept her sane. Small acts, as he was doing now, and ever at her back, or in the background. He kept her grounded, kept her eyes focused on what was important. That was her family, and loved ones, and the good people of Arendelle. She came to know Hiccups' words were true. To do right by them. For what was good for the people, was good for her family in the grand scheme of things.

Kristoff still hadn't proposed yet. She knew it would be soon. This affair with Elsa and Hiccup was probably dampening things a bit. Aunt Isabelle had left two days ago, promising to be back within the week. That probably had something to do with it also. She hoped he wasn't waiting for Elsa to come back. The Gods knew when that was going to be! It would come when it came, she decided.

She straightened in her chair, sadly, for it released her from the bliss of his ministrations. But she had to get going, lest he put her to sleep. She would have to thank whoever taught him this, but for now...

She stood, a little wobbly. Still under the effects of his tender gesture. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her arms then snaked up his chest and around his neck. She pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Her body went flush against him. She quivered slightly at the feel of his muscles against her whole front. His arms came around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. Her whole body was on fire, everywhere it touched him. She also became hyper-aware of everything. His muscles, his breathing, his heartbeat, and also, something else, -growing, pressing against her tummy. Something she wanted to explore, but she dared not. At least not until he proposed...

She ended the kiss, and rested her hands and head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating wildly, matching her own. Very slowly returning to normal. She ran a hand up to his shoulder, and down his arm. He grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly, keeping ahold of it. With their heartbeats and breathing returning to normal, they walked hand in hand out of the office, towards their rooms to freshen up before dinner.

oooo0000oooo

She sat in her room, idly brushing her hair. Her mind wandering aimlessly. After dinner, she and Kristoff had went to the parlor, talking about their future, and matters of the kingdom. Marriage did not enter the conversation. She decided not to push him. She was quite comfortable right now, although there were new, physical feelings she felt a need to delve into, as their sessions together became more heated.

Her eyes wandered to a corner of the room, where sat two small slabs of rock. She sighed. She had sent the two dragons off the day Aunt Isabelle left. She hoped they would be OK, and would return soon with news. The not-knowing was worrying. But it was a comfort to know at least they were alive. She wished for a letter telling her Elsa had arrived. She knew that together, they would take care of this problem and return to her.

She stood and placed the brush on her small table. Reaching her bed, she climbed in. She snuggled under the covers, and was fast asleep. She dreamed of dragonfire and ice.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Here's a little early weekend gift. This story now has over 20,000 views! Yay! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! And thanks to all the Guest reviewers! I read them all!

 **Chapter 25**

She looked out over the water. Miles and miles of empty, open water. Almost as empty as her heart, it felt sometimes. She tried not to despair. But today was cool and grey. No sun was shining through the overcast. She dearly missed her sister on days like this. It almost seemed she had powers of her own. To bring out the sun in people, or events and gatherings just by being herself. She tried herself to keep the crews' spirits up, but she wasn't her sister.

She took time to learn the chanties. Songs the men would sing as they hauled rope, or other menial tasks they would need to perform. She sang along with them. It took them by surprise at first. To hear her voice loud and clear as a bell, singing along with them. It soon brought out smiles, and seemed to hearten them. Now, every time she was near she joined them in song.

She sang to them in the evenings now too. After the meal when the men were all gathered on deck, resting before the night watches took over. The Captain, and some of the crew taught her some of the ditties too. She didn't care for the more...salty tunes. It wasn't very ladylike. But they were far from Arendelle, and her only audience was the crew. And it boosted morale. It was surprisingly liberating, and helped lift her spirits as well.

The mood was kept as light as possible. She let the Captain run his ship, but these were all her subjects too. It was hard to let go of all of her training. To remain aloof, and disconnected. She had a rapport with the officers, and the men were allowed to approach her with concerns. Just like all the rest of of her subjects. Some of the men were rewarded for good behavior, or a job well done by having tea with the Queen. An idea forwarded by herself, much to the spluttering of the Captain. It was reluctantly agreed to a half-hour, in a semi-private setting. It had become the brunt of jokes, and good-natured competition for the men.

She helped the cooks, and with the chickens and the few other animals kept on board. Also, to the spluttering of the Captain. "A Queen shouldna' be doin' such menial tasks tha are completely below her!" He'd said. She replied with a frosty glare. She was the Queen and she would do as she pleased, thank you very much! The help was appreciated, and it served morale too, and kept her from being completely bored when she ran out of books to read.

They had made good progress in the first few days. She had provided a strong wind at their backs, but it left her drained at the end of the day. After the third day, it was decided to only use it if they ran into a doldrum, or any day where there was little or no wind. It was disheartening, but she felt it better to be fully rested and able once they reached Berk.

Two weeks into their journey, she and the captain were going over the map. She felt it time to broach the subect of where they were going and what may be waiting for them. Captain Heinz Verschtop had come highly recommended. Not at the top of the list, but a great sailor, and a fine officer. Seems he had trouble following orders to the letter, but it seemed those situations had turned out for the better for it. She took it to mean he thought well on his feet, and was no slave to protocal when it really mattered. Qualities she felt were needed on such a mission. She also felt that the kingdom may yet need the finest in the not-so-distant future.

"Captain? What do you know of, -dragons?" It took him by surprise, He thought for a moment.

"Fantasies! Your Highness, but...after the attack on your person, I have doubts. I've heard of a land where it is said they ride the damned things. I've seen many a strange thing in my travels, so I wouldna' be surprised. The world is a vry large place, Majesty." She nodded.

"Indeed it is Captain, but I was not attacked, it was more a, -surprise encounter. I learned later, it was, -Lord Haddock, and his dragon, who I ran into..." His eyes went wide for a moment, he then knotted his brow.

"And the humongous beast that appeared in the fjord? That was..." He led.

"-A dragon also. He led her away from our shores, and back to his home. But please, Captain! Not many know of this. But it is essential to our mission here that it be known. It seems, the rumors you heard were not, -completely- false." He pondered this, -heavily. She continued. "They are intelligent, curious creatures, who are surprisingly gentle, at times. But dangerous if misunderstood. I must ask you and your officers to not act aggressively, should one show up. I know this will be difficult, knowing what we do, but what _we_ know of them is _wrong_! I have met Lord Haddocks' dragon up close, -personally. They are not what they seem." He was thinking -hard. Holding his chin in his fingers.

"This wouldna be easy, Majesty. From what I hear tell, this place is crawling wi' 'em! The men will be fearful, I canna say what might happen." He said.

"I know, Captain! I will be at hand. I'll be able to protect them, if something goes arwy. I ask you and your officers to trust my judgement in this." She told him earnestly. He considered for a moment.

"Your Highness, this is MY ship. And I am responsible for it, and everyone on board, including you, so if..." She cut him off.

"Excuse me, CAPTAIN! But I am the QUEEN! So, technically, this is MY ship! And i am EQUALLY responsible for EVERYTHING and EVERYONE on this ship! More so, if you think about it! If you don't like that, or if you don't think you can carry on with that fact. I can freeze you solid where you stand, OR, you can have a nice swim home!" His eyes went wide, then narrowed, glaring at her. She expected an angry outburst, she was ready. She glared right back at him. She imagined this may have been the first time in a long time anyone stood up to him, especially a woman.

His eyes twinkled, and his features softened fractionally. The corners of his mouth started to curl. He chuckled, which turned into a full-out laugh. She smiled back at him, a little smugly. He stood straight, throwing his head back, still laughing. After a few moments, wrangling his laughter, he brought a hand up wiping his eyes. He stood straight and bowed deeply.

"Of course Your Majesty! F'give me the impertinence!" He was still chuckling . She flashed him a smile.

"Not at all Captain! I understand your position, believe me, and I respect your opinion." He nodded once.

"Ya know, I had ma misgivins, 'bout ye comin wi' us. Ya know what sailors say 'bout women bein' on board..." She rolled her eyes.

"Well! It's a good thing I'm not a woman! I am THE QUEEN!" He laughed heartily. She couldn't help but join in.

"Very well your Highness! I'll speak wi' the men, tell them..." Just then there was a commotion on deck. Men shouting, running. They looked at each other for a split second, then made for the door. Men were running about following a small shape flying around the ship. it was squawking loudly, a sound she'd not heard before. It wasn't a bird though, she could only catch glimpses of it as it flew. A few of the men had crossbows at the ready. If it wasn't a bird, it must be...

"HOLD YOUR WEAPONS!" She shouted. A few of them looked at her incredulously. Whether because the orders came from her, or they saw the creature as a real threat, she couldn't say. "PUT THEM DOWN! -NOW!" She could tell they really didn't wish to raise her ire, but neither did they want to let the creature near. The Captain joined in.

"LOWER YER WEAPONS LADS! -DO AS SHE SAYS!" The men relaxed a bit. She looked up and caught a longer view of the animal. Definitely not a bird. It was about four feet long and had leathery wings, -no feathers. There were four short legs, one of which she could see had a cylindrical, -something attached to it. Hiccup had mentioned smaller dragons, -used as...messengers! She turned and ran alighting on the wheel deck.

She ordered the deck cleared. She followed the tiny dragons' flight which was somewhat erratic. The dragon seemed to notice her when she held up a hand. The little thing flitted towards her, then unceremoniously crashed onto the deck, sliding to a stop. The poor thing looked exhausted! She took a few tentative steps, talking to it soothingly. The dragon could only twitch its' wings. It let out a few short grunts. It appeared it couldn't even lift its' body to defend itself. She immediately took pity. She knelt down beside it, and reached out her hand.

"Your Highness! Be careful!" She held up a hand towards the voice, and scowled in that general direction.

"Hey little guy! You look so tired! Would you like to rest in my room?" The dragon lifted its' head slightly, and grunted. She placed her hand on its' head and gave a few gentle strokes. Then down its neck. It fidgeted a little, and growled. What did the trick, she found, was running her fingernails along its' back on either side of the spiny frill, and scratching. It let out an elongated version of its grunt, lidding its' eyes. She then gingerly scooped it up in her arms, and walked towards the stairs.

The men all backed off as she approached, except the Captain. He stood wide-eyed in wonder. He finally found his voice.

"Is that a, a...dragon?" She nodded.

"Lord Haddock spoke of smaller dragons they use as messengers. He called them Terrible Terrors." He nodded absently.

"So that thing on its' leg?"

"-Is probably a message from him, yes." She stood there as the men gawped, either at her, or the small creature in her arms. Lieutenant Staubb piped up.

"Awright you lot! Back te werk! Off wi' ye!" That pulled them out of their collective stupor. A few furtive glances were stolen across some shoulders. Some unintelligible muttering, but they all complied. She would address the crew herself later...She made it to her cabin, and went in. The Captain and his Lieutenant stopped respectfully at the door, she bid them come in. She laid the dragon gently on the bed and scratched its' back. It grunted once, and settled. She opened the container, and drew out the letter within. She opened it quickly. There were two sheets of parchment. One with a letter, another was a small map of what she guessed was the archipelago. It was hastily drawn, yet contained a surprising amount of detail. She read the letter...

 _My Love,_

 _We have safely arrived on Berk. It was a rather interesting journey. The Bewilderbeast was pleasant company, and seemed to understand what we were doing for her. Toothless and I were even allowed to ride on her back for a time. She provided a few meals of fish, for which Toothless was very grateful._

 _The dragon you have there is a Terrible Terror. The ones I spoke to you of. His name is Sharpshot. He is my own personal messenger, and part of a small flock I call my own. They are not as smart as Toothless as a whole, but Sharpshot is very smart for his kind. He has a pleasant disposition, and is not prone to mischief, as so many of them are. They eat mostly fish, but are partial to rodents as well. We have not had a problem with them on Berk for many a long year._

 _After the battle with Dagur the Deranged, there were rumors of uniting all the islands into one large kingdom. It was not an idea I supported. When I left the archipelago, and even before, the rumors had started to surface again. One of my peers, an Heir, got into an argument with my council while I was away. Now it seems they may be scheming to either quell the idea before it can begin, or seek to keep themselves in power, if it happens. It is a potentially bad situation. And I fear unification will lead to conflict, and war. I also fear that with their dealings, behind my back, will only hasten one, or the other. Probably both, unless I mss my guess._

 _So you see, My Dear, you may arrive here in the middle of quite the political storm. I cannot, with a clear conscience, ask you to continue to Berk. I would tell you to return to Arendelle, and await my message telling you when it is safe. I would have you meeting the tribe under more happier circumstances. And, I would have you with me as soon as possible. But alas, this is how things are. If you choose to continue, I would suggest that we not reveal ourselves, nor you your powers, until I have successfully winnowed this conspiracy out. I am sure you understand the delicacy of such a situation._

 _I miss you terribly. I can't wait to see you once more. My mother says she cannot wait to meet you as well. I am sure my friends, and the people of Berk, will be happy to meet you. I am also certain my peers, the Heirs, and my allied Chieftains will welcome you with open arms. I look forward to the time where we can be a proper couple. I have come up with more ideas for gifts for you. I will try to find the time to fashion you a couple of trinkets, at least. You will find out when, or if, you arrive here. I am watching the horizon every day. And I keep my crystal, and you, always close to my heart._

 _With all the love I possess,_

 _Hiccup_

Her eyes stung. "Hiccup-" She sighed his name. It sounded like a huge mess for sure. She considered his request for her to return home, -for maybe a half-second. NO! This was _THEIR_ future at stake here, and she would be damned if she did not have a say in it! It was all she could do not to march right up on deck and call up a winter gale to speed them along. Her love, her future husband was out there dealing with this, -without her! At least, she thought, he had help, and support. Reading between the lines, -friends, and allies, he'd said. It would be enough, and it wouldn't hurt to have a certain Snow Queen at his back as well...

She considered the map. Looking at it she recognized his work from the few times she had gotten a look at the journal he always seemed to have with him. Somewhat stylized, but a working map nonetheless. On it, were drawing of the islands. He had put notes on it identifying the tribes thereon, the Chiefs' names and whether it was an ally or not. Such strange names too! Meatheads -ally, Chief: Mogadon, Heir: Thuggory -childhood friend. Hopeless: -ally, Chief: Trófastr -childhood friend, -very skilled with dragons. BogBurgulars -ally, -A tribe made up entirely of fierce, sneaky women, -NO MEN ALLOWED!, Chief: Bertha, Heir: Camicazi -childhood friend. He had spoken the names briefly while in Arendelle, giving small insight to the politics therein. And here was a map, detailing the relationships more clearly. These were things she would need to know as Queen...

Her chest jolted. She was to be _their_ Queen. Joined, with Hiccup, the mere thought of it made her feel warm and tingly. Which made her mind wander to more racier thoughts. Kissing him, touching him, -sharing herself with him...She blinked, and drew in a breath, calming herself. Such thoughts would do her no good at the moment. The Captain thankfully cleared his throat.

"My Queen? Is, is it good news?" He asked carefully. She sighed.

"Good, -and bad I'm afraid. Hiccup, -Lord Haddock has safely returned home. But there are stirrings of the political kind. I'm afraid our arrival may not be as well received as we might think." She frowned, thinking.

"We're with you, your Highness!" Mister Staubb brazenly spoke up. "Aye! And Lord Haddock too!" The Captain gave him an annoyed, sidelong glance, but nodded. She smiled inwardly. It seemed her future husband had already gained the support, and won some of the hearts of her people, without even trying. She was infinetly proud of him.

"Aye Your Highness! We'll fight wars for you, but the politics we'll leave to you. What do ya have in mind?" Heinz asked.

"I think we may have to hide the fact that I am a queen, and my powers from them all for a time. Merely a Noblewoman, an emissary, if you will, seeking a trade agreement with his people." She said. Her mind came up with a few other ideas. Politics were all about show, and winning minds to your cause. Doing it honestly was always preferable, but she could put on quite the show, if need be. She looked now at the dragon resting peacefully on her bed.

"Mister Staubb? Please retrieve a few small fish from the cooks. Sharpshot here needs to eat." He nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" He left immediately.

"Captain? I will address the crew myself concerning the dragon. They need not fear him, but they need to be told not to threaten him. As far as this, -political matter, we shall talk of it again once I've thought it through. I think we have a couple of weeks more to plan?" He nodded.

"Aye Highness! At least! Unless, you're thinkna' conjuring up some more of tha wind..." She shook her head.

"No, I, -I just wanted to see him again as soon as possible, but I learned..." She regretted the words as soon as they came out. She mentally face-palmed herself. This was Annas' fault for the rambling, and Hiccups' fault for making her forget herself. She conjured up ideas for her revenge...

The Captain smiled at her fondly, and took a few steps forward. He put a hand out, but retracted. "Aye My Queen. I understand." He said softly. "There's more than a few what's vry happy for ye both. For ye ta have someone ye can trust..." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Captain. Hiccup and I..." She paused, mentally berating herself for using his first name again in front of him like this. But, they were far from home. "We, -just. happened...He, he makes me feel like a person, not an object, or a prize to be obtained..." He smiled fondly at her and nodded. Mister Staubb returned with three small fish on a platter. He bowed and left. She nudged Sharpshot. He raised his head and gulped the fish down. He then returned to his nap. She and Captain Verschtop had a short discussion about her addressing the crew, and a few smaller matters. After which, He bowed respectfully and left.

She considered the map again. Her curiosity was piqued. There was a name, but nothing beside it. Berserkers, -?, -Heather? She recognized the tribal name. It was they against with they had battled. Did he just, defeat them, and left them to it? Leaderless? Did this, Heather have anything to do with it? Was she somehow connected to their leadership? And another...Outcasts, -? Chief: -Alvin, -WAS a friend of my father, and a member of the tribe long ago, -seems to change alliances with his socks, -definitely not FOR us, -not ENTIRELY against us. So many questions, with no clear answers...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

Another week passed. But it had been filled with learning about the tiny dragon that somehow managed to steal her heart. It had been a rough start. He was so curious. He spent the first day or so recovering, but after that, he was up and about. Exploring the ship. He made short work of the pests that were on board. Much to the delight of the cooks, and everyone else. A few instances of misunderstanding, and getting underfoot at the wrong time had led to scorched eyebrows, and canvas. She was able to quell tempers and fears, and also a few fires. All had been well after that.

And Sharpshot was just so sweet! He seemed to sense her melancholy. He always would want to cuddle when she was feeling bad. Or on one occasion, when she'd had a dressing down of an officer, he perched on her shoulder, and showed his disdain as well. He had even brought her the occasional fish, which would signal the crew to break out their fishing gear to supplement the ships' stores. She marveled at it all, and couldn't help the feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

It was with a heavy heart that she sent him away. She needed to get a message to Anna. She knew she'd be worried for her. And she'd had another idea of how to help Hiccup in his trouble. She needed more words from him, but Anna would need to hear from her as well. With their approach to Berk, it would somewhat negate the need to send a message there. And if Hiccup needed to, he could send another Terror.

"-Hiccup" She breathed his name. She ached in her heart to be with him again. She needed to be at his side, helping him through whatever mess he was going through. She could only imagine. She had thankfully not been through anything like this before. Not when your kingdom was at stake, or possibly, your very lives. She felt only a modest parallel with their dealings with Mister-of-the-Southern-Isles. He had deceived them sure, but it was one person over the kingdom. Here, Hiccup had his council whom was supposed to be trustworthy, with only their own kingdoms' interest in mind. Were twisting that trust, trying to keep themselves in power, or to broker a better deal, mostly for themselves.

It always never worked out. Especially for the instigators. If they managed to keep their lives, they lived out their days in shame and ridicule. She had read the first-hand accounts of such. Some of her neighbors had unfortunately had this happen as well. It was an important part of her training to spot the signs, and act accordingly. The mere thought of a public servant abusing the trust put in them sparked her anger. The Gods help them if anything happens to Hiccup, or any of his own, before she got there! She vowed it wouldn't be a pretty sight when she was through!

A thought occurred to her, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it. Hiccup had come to her country, disguised as a common person, to get away from the bustle, and pressures of ruling. A chance encounter, and a stumble, had turned both their worlds upside-down. He had disguised himself to protect his friend, a dragon. Here she was, traveling to his country. Disguising who she was, all to protect and help him possibly establish a kingdom, or save it. He had come out of his self-imposed hiding to save her honor. She imagined she would have to do the same, before it was all over. Unlike the dragon, she could move about freely, all under the guise of diplomacy, all the while gaining support. She planned to do just that!

She was on the wheel deck, enjoying a cup of tea, when the lookout spotted land. They had been sailing for a while without having any to break up the monotony of it all. She and the captain had gone over the map, and were headed for a spot that Hiccup had marked on both maps. It was curiously named The Rookery. She guessed what it meant, and had initially thought to avoid the spot. Hiccup had taken the time to mark it on both of the maps she held. He thought it significant, and she couldn't help but think that meant something as well. It was, after all, along the most direct route he'd drawn. Perhaps, it was his affinity for dragons. She thought, in the end, it bore at least to sail within sight of it.

She and the Captain, and every man who was not on watch moved to the port rail. The Captain called for his glass, which came promptly. Some of the officers pulled out their own glasses, and were looking in the same direction. All she could see was a dark patch on the horizon. Smoke or steam rising from it. And something else seemed to be escaping from it as well. But she couldn't see!

After a few moments the Captain drew his glass from his eye. He looked at her somewhat grimly. She could hear exclamations from some of the men. He handed the glass to her. She put it to her eye, and after gaining her bearings, found the island in her view. She saw the island itself was nothing more than a rocky outcrop. Mostly flat, not very tall, not very large, and with little or no vegetation. There was indeed steam and smoke rising from it. But the one thing that caught her eye, was the, -other things rising from it: Dragons!

She took the glass from her eye, and looked at the Captain. He was still looking at her grimly, but his eyes softened slightly. It dawned on her that while she was in wonder of it all, he was concerned for the ship and the safety of the crew. He merely nodded and turned, speaking under his breath to everyone who had a glass to their eye. She brought the glass to her eye, and looked again.

She could make out shapes, and to a lesser extent, colors. These dragons were much larger than Sharpshot. Whether they were bigger than Toothless, she couldn't exactly say. She saw long necks, and horns. Some with just two legs, some with four. One with a single horn on the end of its' nose, and a frill of spines atop its head. And the colors! Blues, yellows, greens, and reddish-orange. Some even seemed to sparkle, while others seemed to reflect a rainbow of color.

She took the glass from her eye, and looked around. The Captain stood there, the other officers standing in a half-circle around her. They looked expectant, as if she was going to say something.

"Gentlemen? It seems we are even closer to our destination!" She said brightly. The Captain took a few steps forward, hands behind his back. He lowered his voice.

"Your Highness? those, -animals out there...there's a lot of them..." He started. She understood, and lowered her own voice.

"My order still stands! Especially now! We must not act aggressively! My powers will protec..." He cut her off, Her anger started to bubble forth. Only one man was allowed to do that! And he was not here!

"My Queen! One small dragon is one thing, Those out there, they're much larger! Just one of those is enough...is..." He trailed off, looking over her head. His eyes narrowed, then widened. His mouth dropped open slightly. He then closed it, eyes growing wider.

"One of those...is headed this way..." Her blood chilled. She spun around looking towards the sky. There was a shape growing larger, floating in their direction. A mild panic started to set in. The men were pointing, a few started to shout. "What is that?" "It's headed this way!" She took a calming breath. A vision of Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot entered her mind. Were it not for Hiccup, she would have been terrified of Toothless. And little Sharpshot...after realizing his true nature, her initial trepidation vanished. This would be no different, she felt.

As it got closer, she could make out more details. A single horn curved from the end of its' nose, which, on closer inspection, resembled a beak, like a birds'. It had a row of spikes standing upright at the top of its' head, creating a deadly frill. It was definitely larger than Toothless. Two seemingly powerful legs ended in long, sharp claws. Two shorter, hooked claws extended from the joints on its' wings. Looking again, she decided its' wingspan wasn't that much larger than Toothless'. It got closer still, She noticed the tail. While Toothless had two fins on the end of it, this one had none. It was covered with a curious layer of scales. Much larger than the rest that covered its' body.

It dropped lower, and started to make a lap around the ship. She followed it. She noticed its' color. It was a particularly beautiful shade of purple. Interspersed with blue. There was a spackling of yellow scales, along with a darker blue along with it. The dragon squawked loudly. That's when she noticed the teeth. Sticking up from its' lower jaw. As it turned, its scales reflected the rainbow in a colorful iridescence. Were it not for the mens' fear, and a little of her own, she would think it quite a beautiful dragon...Deadly, but beautiful.

As it made its' way around the front of the ship, she looked down. She could see no weapons drawn. _Thank the Gods!_ The men were crouched behind the rail. Except for a few, who were looking at the creature in awe and wonder. She made a mental note to find out who they were, and talk to them later. She noticed the officers were still on the deck with her. She ordered them off. The only one left was the poor man at the helm. Perkins! That was his name! She took a few steps, standing right next to him. He looked at her with much trepidation. She smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Mister Perkins! I'll be right here!" His fear abated slightly, he gave a weak smile and a nod.

The dragon came around the other side of the ship. She took a calming breath, -in, then -out. She willed a bit of her magic up. Not enough to show, but enough to be ready, just in case. It came around the rear of the ship and hovered. Twisting its' head one way, then the other. She noticed its' eyes. Yellow, with a slit in the center. It seemed to widen as it looked at her. She held a hand up, palm out. It looked at her with one eye, then the other. It moved forward slowly. Another look with each of its' eyes, and with not much more ado, landed on the deck in front of her.

The ship shuddered slightly from the weight. It spread its' wings and tilted its' head skyward. It shook its' head and wings, which were then folded along its' sides. She dropped her hand, clasping the other a little nervously in front of her. It squawked twice, then turned its' head and looked at her from her head to her feet. the pupil of its' eye widened, then narrowed as it did. Its' tail curled over the top of its' body. She caught the flexing of those curious scales. She realized they were not scales, but spines. They looked VERY sharp! She looked upon the creature close up, from its' tail to its' head and then, its' feet. She decided it was indeed a very beautiful dragon. The fact it was one of her favorite colors MAY have helped her decision...a little. She calmed herself.

"My! Look at YOU! Aren't YOU the pretty one!" She said. Its' eyes lidded slightly. Then shook its' head. _Was it...preening? Amazing!_ She continued.

"And look at your scales! So clean! And your tail! Well! I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it looks!" It let out a few chirps, and a squawk. It then shook its' whole body. This was...Incredible! Taking a bit of courage, she took a couple of small steps forward. She brought her hand back up, remembering her second meeting with Toothless.

"I haven't seen a more beautiful dragon than you!" It was the truth, given her experience was limited. But the dragon didn't know that.

"You are simply...Amazing!" The dragon cooed, then chirped. It ducked its' head under a wing, preening a little. The head came back out, then turned to the side. It was looking at her, its' pupil was wide. She stopped within a half-arms reach.

"You are -Gorgeous! May I...Would you like for me to give you a, -a scratching?" She remembered Hiccups' words. She held the hand up, and turned her head away slightly.

She had only moved a small bit before she felt warm scales on her hand. The dragon purred and cooed. She ran her hands along its' jaw. She scratched. The purring intensified. She scratched along her jaw, making her way to the neck. She felt immediately relieved and elated, all at the same time. She sent a silent thanks to Hiccup. The dragon lidded its' eyes, in obvious contentment. She couldn't believe it! This was incredible! Anna would be sooo jealous if she could see her now! The dragon opened its' mouth slightly. A forked tongue came out, and licked her front. Her heart swelled. Sharpshot had stolen her heart, but what she felt for this dragon was entirely different. It was something she couldn't describe, not easily. She felt, -connected to it, it was odd, but wonderful! She did the only thing she felt was right. She retracted a little, then wrapped her arms around its' head, hugging her. The dragon cooed, moving its' head slightly up and down. A lump formed in her throat, she couldn't explain why. Not in a million years...

She took a half-step back and took the dragons' chin in her hands. She lifted, looking the dragon in the eyes.

"Hulda! Would, would you like that name? Hulda?" She seemed to consider for a mere second, she then squawked loudly, and chirped. She then rose and stretched her whole body. Head, neck, wings, legs, and tail. She gave a shake, then settled on her haunches, curling her tail around her. She lidded her eyes, looking very content.

She turned and looked behind her. The men were slowly rising from their cowering. Each taking courage from the other. The ones who hadn't, were still staring in awe, either at Hulda, or her, or both. She recognized one as a cooks' assistant. "Mister Jenkins? Please bring me some fish!" She turned back and considered the dragon. She amended her request. "Big ones!"

oooooooo0000oooooooo

The next number of days were a whirlwind. She was somewhat surprised to come up on deck the next morning to find the dragon curled upon itself, sleeping soundly. It woke when she came near. Rising on its' legs, stretching, and squawking at her twice. She almost found herself slapping herself in disbelief. It was as if Hulda was saying "Good Morning!" Asking some of the officers, they reported she stirred a few times during the night, but made no trouble. Some of the men had a little trouble standing their watch at the ships' helm. One of the officers who had not cowered at the sight of her, Lieutenant Vorstapp, was ever at Huldas' side, when Elsa herself was not. Hulda seemed to approve of him. He made the introductions, as the men came to stand their watches.

She had, on more than one occasion, been looking idly at the horizon, or the men perform their duties, when she felt some -thing picking at her hair. When she turned, she found Hulda putting stray hairs back in place, or smoothing her clothing. Her dragon was, -preening her? She now had a several-thousand-pound, -handmaiden? She chuckled at the thought. She then scoffed, _HER_ dragon? But she couldn't help but feel something for her, deeper than you would a dog, or a cat. And the way the dragon looked at her sometimes, and greeted her in the mornings, or -preened her. She also couldn't help the feeling that she, -belonged to Hulda as much as Hulda belonged to her.

She thought in that moment, of Hiccup and Toothless. Then her conversation with him after their encounter at her ice palace. The guilt started washing over her again, as she now understood what she had asked of Hiccup. She could no more send Hulda away than she could her own sister. Her insides twisted. She felt a nudge at her arm, and just like Sharpshot it seemed, Hulda could, -sense when she felt sad, or stressed. It was an incredible feeling that bloomed in her chest. She offered the dragon a bright smile, and a very heartfelt Thank You.

There were a few more moments where an officer standing within her reach, came under her tender attention. Elsa couldn't help but laugh behind her hand... _mostly_...She would straighten a hat, a waistcoat, or a button, to varying degrees of spluttering. The Captain, or Lieutenant Vorstapp, who were cool and aloof, -most professional-, would melt, offering Hulda chin and jaw scratches, and a wide smile.

Then came another incident two days later. Elsa and the captain noticed a somewhat worrying number of shadows passing nearby. Shapes floating in the air overhead. They couldn't be certain, but she felt they were dragons. Hulda would occasionally cast an eye skyward, but would only rustle a bit, and settle, unconcerned. There was a shout, then another..."DRAGON! Starboard beam!" She ran to the rail. There was a shape out there, growing closer. Hulda squawked. She was watching the shape too, first with one eye, then the other. As it got closer she could make out four horns on its' head. A snake-like neck. It appeared to be slightly larger than Hulda. She worried a little. Hulda squawked three more times. She looked, and the dragon had risen to its' full height, and had spread her wings. Her tail was arched over her head, the curious scales flexing. She then shook her head, squawked twice, then grunted.

The advancing dragon slowed, then stopped. It hovered about three-quarters of a mile away. It let out a roar of its' own. Hulda let out an ear-splitting screech, then another grunt, then two squawks. She shook her head and wings. Her pupils were narrowed as she eyed the other dragon, who seemed to think better of his approach. He then flew off in another direction, away from them. Hulda then screeched again, squawked, and chirped. She then folded her wings at her side, and settled on her haunches. If she didn't know any better, Elsa could swear she looked...proud of herself! She then noticed the silence. The only sound to be heard was the splashing and gurgling of the water against the hull, and the wind in her ears. ALL of the men were looking at the dragon in awe.

Later in the evening, after the meal, the crew started approaching the dragon. One here, one there. Soon, there was a line formed across the deck. The men, nearly all of them, were offering her small bits of fish, or sweets, which she gladly accepted. They apparently were feeling as she did. Hulda had saved them from a nasty fight, and possibly, a watery grave.

Then came possibly one of the saddest days in her life. It was three days after the dragon incident. It had started well enough. It was clear, with a good strong wind. Hulda had greeted her happily. She was getting used to it. Indeed! It was something she began to look forward to, and, -need when she got up in the morning. Almost as much as her coffee!

The crew had warmed to her as well. When the men came to take their turn at the helm, they would to a man, offer her at least a fond scratching. Many brought her treats as well. And that morning, she made it a point to preen every person she came in contact with, or came close enough to. She was especially attentive to her. Preening her almost constantly, when she wasn't nudging her, asking to be scratched. Elsa felt compelled to respond in kind. She couldn't wait for Sharpshot to come back. She wanted to lord it over Anna and Rapunzel that she had a dragon of her own now.

This brought other thoughts to bear. She recalled Rapunzels' letter, describing what it felt like to ride Toothless. She had wanted to try to climb on Huldas' back and give it a try. But she felt it would probably be best to wait. Hiccup would give her proper instruction. And that brought a flood of thoughts to her mind. And all manner of tingly sensations as she imagined riding behind him. Her arms around his waist, clinging to him as his body moved against her. His warmth against her front. Or he behind her, embracing her from behind. Warm and strong against her back. Flying to a secluded meadow, or clearing, and having a picnic. And napping afterwards clinging to his side.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Hulda stood, flexing her wings and chirping. She turned her head side to side, then squawked. She nuzzled Elsa, then raised her head sniffing. She squawked twice, then chirped. Hulda nuzzled her again, and licked her. She could tell Hulda was trying to communicate with her. But about what, she couldn't know. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, then leapt into the sky, flapping her wings. She hovered, turning to look at her once more. Hulda squawked twice, then chirped twice, then flew off.

Her insides sank as she watched her fly away. Yet, she felt, -no, she knew...she knew she would see her again. And it would be soon. She and the Captain had been over the map this morning. They couldn't be much more than three days out from Berk. She sent a silent prayer along with the dragon. _Find Hiccup! And please, PLEASE! Tell him I am almost with him!_ There was a time she would think it preposterous. But after all, Hiccup had sent Sharpshot after her, and he had found her. Hulda couldn't talk, but she hoped that somehow Hiccup would know she was near.

That was yesterday. She looked out over the water. The horizon was empty again, save for the sun which was about to fall below it. She sighed. _-Hiccup-_ It was a whisper on her lips. A longing in her heart. Hopefully to be quenched very soon. She prayed with all her heart that at least their first meeting would be a happy one for them both. To have even a few brief, stolen moments with him before all Hel broke loose. To tell him how much she loved him, to embrace him once more, to kiss him with all the passion she held. The Gods be merciful, it would be enough. Something to hold onto fiercely, until the time where they could at last be together. Out in the open, joined, forever...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

He stood there, hammering away at the glowing piece of metal. His mind working. It was also floating above the sea, somewhere between here and Arendelle, wishing he could drop off his heart with Elsa, so it could be soothed. As only she could. It ached for her. Her blue eyes, her lustrous hair, her gentle hands...

He could feel it. The darkness creeping in. With every lie uncovered, every small piece of this puzzle discovered, every question avoided or dismissed. It crept up like a sickness. He recognized it. He had not felt this way since that...that, -thing had taken her away from him. It had almost eaten him whole. Now it was back, and every slippery, slimy false smile, every fake attempt to cajole him, every look into hollow, knowing eyes, was a bite taken from his soul.

He could end it. Oh yes! He had enough information for him. There was, -something going on. All the messages, the supposed secret meetings. They didn't bode well for his tribe. They only benefited a group of doddering fools, who couldn't see past the end of their own noses, or around their greed and lust for power. But he had vowed to not be THAT kind of ruler. Who killed indiscriminately everyone who he only thought was a traitor. NO! He would gather evidence, and present it to the whole tribe, as was proper. And let them decide their fate. Fear and coercion would only get you so far. The dragons had taught him that only through trust and mutual respect, would hearts and minds be won.

Toothless stirred and crooned. He looked down where the dragon was looking at him with concerned eyes. He placed his hand on his snout, and rubbed gently. Thank the Gods for him! Toothless, along with his friends and mother kept him sane. He reluctantly agreed to stay in the village more often. He was being watched, he knew. His friends and family would be close, and he could keep an eye on things. Being out there alone gave him too much time to brood and, -pine for Elsa.

Speaking of which- He took a few steps over to check the pot of melting metal. Still not ready. He had completed the project he had thought of while in Arendelle. One of Toothless' larger scales, encased in silver. His Night Fury sigil carved into the outer shell. He had fashioned it in a way that when held up to the light, his sigil would glow darkly through it. He thought it was a neat effect. He hoped she would like it. She could wear it as a broach, a pin, or it could be used as a clasp for a cloak. He was making her a set of earrings like he had done for Anna, only slightly bigger.

He had to work on these things at times like now, after hours, away from the prying eyes and wiggling eyebrows of Gobber. He was sure his mother had said nothing to the smith about her. But he somehow had gotten the idea that this gift was for a girl somewhere. He wanted to tell him, and hated keeping secrets from him. But he was certain this was the correct course for now. The fewer people that knew, the better.

He went back to the fire, pulling out the spade he had been working on. How Vikings took the simplest tools, and got them twisted in such shapes, was beyond him. He needed to get this straightened. They would need it tomorrow. The planting had been completed last week. The largest of the repairs tomorrow or the next day. Winter had been surprisingly kind this year. Only three collapsed sheds, and two sagging roofs, and a myriad of damaged shingles. He mused, and wondered if having Elsa around might help in that regard. They had not spoken at length about her powers, but he remembered the conversations with Anna, Rapunzel, and Isabelle. Of what happened after Elsas' coronation. He also remembered the chill that would run down his spine when her eyes would flash that cold, icy blue when she was clearly angry. It was, -unsettling.

He finished the spade and set it aside to cool. Walking over to the pot, -aha! It was ready. He grabbed the tongs, then took the pot over, pouring the molten silver into the moulds. A matching set, two small, one slightly larger. Teardrop-shaped, the shape of most of Toothless' scales. He would engrave his sigil on one set, the other he thought, he would try his hand at acid-etching using Changewing saliva. The problem was finding a suitable container for it. That stuff ate through most everything.

He had brought a couple of them to Berk, and had them hidden at the cove. He would have them if he had a need of a clandestine escape. He would talk to Fishlegs, or maybe Dalla, of the BogBurgulars. She was the head trainer on her island. Seems the girls had a soft spot for that particular breed. It made an island full of sneaky women even more sneaky. It gave him and Toothless the willies sometimes.

But beyond jewelry, what else could he give her? She would need clothing. The dresses she usually wore at home were not suitable for dragon riding, if she so chose. He should speak to his mother. Elsa was not a Viking, and Valka was a traveled woman. She would have some ideas. Maybe he should start on their swords for the wedding...Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. This business was putting their lives on hold. It put a bad taste in his mouth. For how much time did they really have? Each moment lost was gone forever, -unrecoverable.

He sighed, _-Elsa-_ It was a whisper of hope. _Please get here soon!_ He put the fires out, and left the metal to cool. He would be back in the morning, to start making more nails that they would always need and heavy pins for the cranes on the docks. He shuttered the windows, and he and Toothless walked out upon the street.

They stopped in the square, and he looked out. There was no moon, but the stars shone bright, offering their faint light. He scanned where he thought the horizon was, He thought it foolish, there was not much to see. But he told her he would. He found himself more and more, looking out. And every morning, hoping to see a strange ship, plying its' way towards him.

oooo0000oooo

He woke up, and blearily looked out his window. The sky had started to color. He would not be expected at the academy for a few hours. He decided on a course of action. He nudged Toothless awake, much to the dragons' displeasure. When he heard the distinct clinking of buckles, and the rustle of leather, he immediately perked up. He shifted his weight on his legs and let out a bark. He was out the door and down the steps before he could blink. _Silly reptile!_ he couldn't help but smile.

He stopped by the kitchen. He stuffed his mouth with bread and cheese, washing it down with goats' milk. Then out the side door, and into the barn. Hiln greeted him happily. The poor thing. She was always in the sling now. That stubborn wing bone refused to heal. He thought to talk to his mother and Fishlegs. He felt maybe taking the wing would make her more comfortable. After all, he got along fine with just part of a leg, but he wasn't a dragon. He offered her fond scratches.

He put the gear on Toothless, and they were gone. After a quick warm-up of tight turns and spins, they did more daring moves. Climbing, falling, swooping, and twisting. They then flew out and made a turn around the island. He idly scanned the fields, and the pastures. The yaks and sheep were just now stirring. Hiccup then directed Toothless out over the open ocean. Just checking the shipping lanes...OK, -maybe he was hoping, or wishing to see an unfamiliar sail, or a different kind of ship out there. Even though by his calculations, Elsa was still about three weeks away. He couldn't help it.

He did see a group of three ships, Viking ships, making their way towards Berk. Although, their rather bland appearance, and plain white sails were a bit, -odd. Berk had become the center of attention after the end of the dragon war, and the war with the Beserkers. Plenty of ships came and went in the course of a week. Three nondescript ships should not draw attention, but still... -A shiver ran down his spine, but that was from the cold, -wasn't it?

oooooo0000oooooo

The morning lessons had gone well. Almost all the children showed great promise. It seemed that this group was well on its' way to becoming great dragon riders. The Berk kids were there of course, there were also three children from Hopeless, two from the Meatheads, And also a couple of the little sisters from the Bogburgulars. His chest swelled for the hope of their future. He could only take partial credit. His mother and Fishlegs usually helped with the smaller ones. He thought to try getting Snotlout involved as well. He could use the practice, if the growing belly of his wife, Luna was any indication...

He went to the forge, and took his place beside Gobber. He was working on some heavy plates to be used on the cranes at the harbor. He helped hold the plate in place as Gobber pounded. Satisfied, they moved another portion of it into the fire. He couldn't help but notice the sidelong glances the smith gave him as they worked.

"I put your girlies' presents in yer office fer ye." He finally said.

"G, -girlie? Wh, what are you talking about? I'm, I'm just trying new things you know...branching out." He offered. Gobber narrowed his eyes.

"Hiccup, -I've know ye most of yer life. It's no good ta keep secrets from Ol' Gobber! I've seen ye lookin' out. I've seen that look..." He said. He would have to be more careful.

"Gobber-" He sighed. "With what's going on, -we have to be careful! The fewer people know, the better it is!" He was taken aback, and a little hurt.

"Hiccup, ye know I'm on yer side, ye canna trust me?" He knew he could it was just...Ooohhh!

"I know, Gobber! I know it's just, -just..." He picked up one of his favorite hammers and flung it across the shop. It hit a metal plate with a resounding clang, then fell over, striking some other pieces leaning against the wall. They all fell with a metalic crash. It seemed to match the anger welling up in side him. Anger...It was NOT a good sign.

"I KNOW GOBBER!" He took a calming breath, it only helped a little. "I know, and I am sick with it! The stupid little games! Keeping secrets! Hiding! Putting my life on hold dealing with this, -shit! Just when I thought things were turning around..." A lump formed in his throat. He spun around and took a couple of steps, coming up against a workbench. He leaned slightly, resting his weight on his hands. He took a couple more deep breaths. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup..." Gobber sighed heavily, and spoke softly. "It's all a part of bein' a leader. It stinks, Aye! It does! But this is change too Hiccup! Ye know how well tha goes over..." He nodded. The old smith patted his back.

"You know what's really funny about all this? I, I don't even WANT it! I don't want to be a king! I, I just want to, look after the dragons, raise a family, you know, live in peace-for a while..." He glanced over his shoulder at him. The smith was looking at him fondly.

"You'd be a good one, and no mistake! Maybe after it's all over aye? We'll have us a good long stretch o' peace 'round here." He nodded. He was right, after this was over...Things were bad now, and they might even get worse. But, after, with Elsa, and the dragons...He brightened a little. After, it would be good, possibly better than before...

He walked over to the smelting forge. Gobber had lit it earlier. It was nearly ready. He bent over and started cleaning up his mess. His hammer laying on the floor on the bottom of the pile. Damn! The handle was broken. He lifted his head towards the sky closing his eyes. He sent a silent prayer. For strength, and for Elsas' quick arrival. Just having her near would be enough. Gobber spoke again.

"Will I know? When she gets here?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you'll probably figure it out quick enough..." He thought for a moment, and continued.

"Gobber? She, -she _can_ take care of herself, but she'll need someone to watch her back. I probably won't be able to, and neither will you...but, she'll. need. that..." Gobber nodded once. "If I know her, I have a fair idea how she will play this...I, I'm not sure I do, but she will know..." He nodded again. He placed a meaty hand on his shoulder and shook gently.

"She sounds wonderful! I canna wait ta meet her!" He offered a toothy smile, which he returned.

oooo0000oooo

His work at the forge completed for now, he made his way to the Great Hall for his noon meal. On the way he noticed a group of people coming up the ramp from the docks. They were Vikings, and yet, they wore armor and clothing best described as non-descript. He thought it odd. But again, Berk received all manner of visitors. He wasn't expecting anyone, not yet anyway. People just, -showed up. Chasing the stories, and the tales from down south.

He did notice two, well three things. The first two, the slippery Nicolaus, and then Freybjorn, son of an eel, come up and greet the travelers. This couldn't be good. Possibly some family business? He doubted it. Their family was one of the most opulent on the island. Next to his, and the Ingermann. He knew they had family off-island as well. Hopeless was one, the other, the Trollguts. A few conversations with Trófastr revealed they were troublemakers there too. Only agreeable when it benefited them.

The third, was a woman in their party. She was younger than he, with sandy blonde hair. She had a decent figure, what he could tell at a distance, and looked to be dressed a little finer than the rest. The sun sparkled off of what had to be jewelry, and the kransen she wore on her head. She wore a cloak made of deerskin, trimmed with white fur. Her tunic was also trimmed at the neck and cuffs with fur. They locked eyes for a moment. He thought there might have been a small smile there. What happened next both horrified, and angered him.

A Terrible Terror flitted over. He could tell by the little guys' manner and body language, he was just curious, -non-threatening. The mens' hands went for their weapons, but did not draw them. The woman, however, drew out a dagger from her belt. The sun glinted off the blade. She took a swipe at the dragon. Thankfully, he was out of her range. He flew off quickly. Freybjorn was quickly there with a hand on her arm. Words were exchanged, he couldn't hear. He quickly looked over his shoulder in his direction. More words exchanged. She sheathed the dagger, and she met his gaze again. He couldn't help the scowl on his face. She looked at the ground, and the party then left. She did not look back up. Yes, this was bad indeed!

He went onto the hall fuming a bit, gathered his food and sought...there! Fishlegs, who was hunched over the table. He assumed that, yes, he knew it! As he came around, he saw the large man was absently putting food in his mouth, reading a book. He sat down heavily, so as not to startle him but, well he was pretty engrossed. He let out a yelp, but upon seeing him, he smiled.

"Hiccup! I was going to come and see you later!" He smiled, He was here now, but hoped he would still. He had always enjoyed their chats. Since before...everything! He had been a big help, -after, -Astrid. He brought his mind out of his brooding, sharing ideas and thoughts.

"What is it you're reading Fish?" He was curious, anything that could compete with food had to be good, in his mind.

"Oh just a little tome. It's called Dragons Through Time. It has a collection of dragon stories and myths. Both written accounts and copies of official reports!" He was very excited. But it was hardly little. It looked like if it fell off the table, it could kill a small child, or dragon. It looked like it was written in...

"Is, is that Anglish? Fish! I didn't know you knew Anglish!" He was teasing. Fish knew it. The large man huffed in mock-offense.

"I'll have you know that as a diplomat, such skills are required!" He chuckled to himself.

"SO! Poet, record keeper, scribe, and now...diplomat? Why does your wife keep you around?" He smiled and laughed, taking it gamely.

"I happen to make great tea! And...I give awesome foot rubs! She told me so!" He stuck his chin out and puffed his chest. Hiccup laughed, but then took a slightly serious tone.

"So, how is Ruffnut? Seeing as you obviously haven't been murdered yet, she must be OK. Or am I reading this backwards?" He smiled, but then it fell from his face. He cast his eyes downward.

"She's, -OK, but, Brunhilda and the Goethi say the baby is, -really big, and it may lead to problems..." His face went a little pale, he could almost hear the gears in his mind churning. He did the only thing he could at the moment.

"She'll be fine! This _is_ Ruffnut we're talking about..." He put a hand on his arm, then slapped it hard. Meaning he hardly felt it, but it was the thought that counted. He needed redirection.

"So, anything on that subject I told you of?" He sat there for a moment more, suddenly realizing he'd been asked a question.

"Ummm, Not, oh yes! There was a small mention of a Foraðvetr, a Winter Monster, and a vague passage about a sorcerer, But it was very, very vague. There might be something else, but I haven't finished it yet. It was an ancient tale, transferred by mouth almost five hundred years ago. In a land called...Amirigalad." He nodded. Such tales, transferred by mouth were, -unreliable. But it might be something. He thought to put it into a letter to Anna, or Rapunzel. See if the two of them might come up with something. IF he ever got his Terror back. He chuckled to himself. That would be one spoiled reptile by now...

They were interrupted by Snotlout setting his plate across from them. Followed by Tuffnut. They looked to be glad to be sitting down and resting.

"What're you _reading_ Fishface?" Typical, but his biting remarks had lost most of their edge over time.

"It happens to be a history of dragons, written by a great Anglishman, Sir John Thorton!" He indignantly said. Snotlout scoffed.

"What would an Anglishman possibly know about dragons?"

"Ahh, well, its' just a collection of tales, and official reports on dragons throughout history. Sir John traveled much of the known world gathering stories." It sounded like quite the life! Traveling, learning about dragons all over the world...

"Bah! This knowledge stuff was boring when we were kids, and it's boring now!" Snotlout scoffed. Tuffnut spoke up.

"So! Did you guys see the new arrivals? The woman was kinda hot!" He couldn't resist the eyeroll.

"Yes I did notice, but did you notice what happened after?" Blank stares. Snotlout leaned in slightly. "She tried to kill a Terrible Terror! The little guy was just coming over to say hello!" Snotlout frowned hard, as did Fishlegs. Tuffnut looked away, then back.

"She's still, you know, pretty hot! I dunno...Hiccup, you're chief, so, you could get your Thor on...And tell us all about it..." He slapped his forehead.

"Oh Gods...Yes Tuffnut! That's probably exactly what they want..." More blank stares. "Guys? The Hjofsteins? Power-hungry, only-ones-wanting-to-challenge-me Hjofsteins?" Fishlegs looked to be considering this very hard, Snotlout to a lesser degree. Tuffnut? Well...

"Yeah, but I mean, still..." Tuffnut offered.

"She could be a distraction, or maybe something else." A thought came to mind, but he dismissed it. ""We don't _know_ anything yet...We'll have to keep an eye on them." Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded resolutely, Tuffnut...

"OK! I'll keep an eye on her, -both of them actually, -and you guys..." He looked off in the distance, A completely lecherous look on his face growing even more...He shivered, -the images, _Och!_

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He was walking through the village, now early evening. He had managed to get the three pins cast. Tomorrow he would finish them, and take the plates Gobber fashioned to the harbor. He had gotten the idea at the docks at Arendelle and Corona. Extra bracing, and metal instead of wooden pins, would increase the load a crane could lift and carry. If it worked, and he was sure it would, he would make sure the people knew where the idea came from. There were still some who were angry with him for leaving. Maybe after this, along with a few other ideas he had, would win some back to his side.

He was passing through the outer stretches of the village when he heard a faint hissing. There was a somewhat familiar scent on the wind. He slowed to a stop, and slowly looked around. People were going about their business. His eyes darted to the edges, and dark corners. It appeared he was not being actively watched. He slowly backed into the space between the two halls. These halls backed into the woods that surrounded this part of town.

The scent now grew stronger. Another look behind him, then in front. No one looking. He turned around, and noticed a faint shimmer. A faint shadow on the wall. He inched closer, then stopped. There was a gurgle in front of his nose. A wisp of an unseen breath. Then a tongue appeared out of nowhere, and licked his face. _Silly dragon!_ He smiled and lifted his hand. He found the jaw and started to scratch, working his way to the chin. A soft croon filled his ears. The dragon made its' head visible. It was Hildiriðr!

"Hey girl! What're doing huh?" The dragons eyes lidded as he scratched. She gurgled and crooned softly. So if Hildiriðr was here, it meant that Cami...

"You mean to take me somewhere? Yeah?" She nodded. He ran his hands up both sides of her jaw, then back down to her chin. She wriggled in delight. He needed to stop distracting her.

"Let's go yes?" Her head rose and she made more of herself visible. She was standing on her hind legs. He turned around and backed up against her. Her forelegs came around him almost tenderly, holding him close to her body. At this point, he would be invisible. She walked into the space between the house and the trees, and leapt into the air.

She carried him off, flying just above the trees. She had wrapped her hind legs around his so he was close. He would have to tease Camicazi about this. There were more than a few times he had gotten Hildiriðr to take Cami somewhere to help the girl "cool off" during a heated argument. She would return a short time later, holding the girl in her claws. She would drop her unceremoniously on the ground, soaking wet. Looking quite pleased with herself. Yes, the dragon loved him, even though it was Camicazi who had bonded with her. He reached up and scratched her neck.

Curiously, she avoided the cove. It was the most logical place to meet. Maybe the dragons knew something. Then he remembered. He had deviously rewrote the patrol routes shortly after returning. With the help of Cami, of course, and Fishlegs. It had unknowingly left two routes off of the island that didn't have overlapping patrols. One to the northwest, the other, southeast. Either no one had caught it, or someone was looking out for him.

She was headed for a secluded beach, he had planned it that way. It had a huge overhanging cliff. The approach from the ocean was open, but not from land. A person had to fly out pretty far, at which time they would be spotted easily. At night, it was perfect. Toothless would have a good speed built up by the time it was even possible to spot them. The other was almost the same, except the cliff had a large notch at the bottom. Perfect for hiding. Sea-stacks crowded the approach, also good for hiding.

Hildiriðr set him down on the beach. He quickly scanned the skies, making sure. He scratched The dragon a little. He heard another hiss from a short distance away. Another Changewing became visible, as did Camicazi. It was Tofi, one of the dragons he had secured. He had lost his rider, and was -temperamental. He and Toothless didn't exactly get along. Camicazi swaggered up to him.

"Well! Look what the dragon has drug up!" She grinned smugly. He smiled back. The dragons went into their greeting dance, forgetting all about the humans.

"Cami? What brings you here?" His stomach gave a twinge. The bruise was mostly cleared on his midsection. He had forgiven her, she was upset. His gut though...

"Oh, you know, I was just out for a hop and I thought I'd come see what the second-best rider in the archipelago was doing." She was using her sing-song voice. This probably wasn't good.

"Well, maybe you should've gone to Hopeless. I heard Trófastr has gotten Tolla and he to fart in unison." He deadpanned. She scowled, but with a glint in her eye.

"You men and your gasses! By Odin!" She smiled and shook her head, they locked eyes for a moment. Her expression fell slightly.

"Hiccup, the sisters spotted a boat leaving the LavaLouts two days ago...There was a girl that was with them. They showed up at Murderous. Joined up with two other boats, plain sails, no marks on the shields..." He nodded.

"They showed up here at Nattmal. The girl took a swing at a Terror, any closer, she would've taken its' head off." She scowled, her face turning red.

"Lokis' balls! I would cut her teats off! I'd gut her, and make her wear her own entrails!...I'd..." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, we think the girl is Röngvaldrs' niece." Röngvaldr, the chief of the LavaLouts. Their enemy. That would explain the girl trying to kill the dragon. It was hard to tell if they hated Hooligans, or dragons more.

And the Murderous tribe, while inroads had been made, was still contentious. DogsBreath had managed a toehold, and had gotten them to only kill problem dragons. It was a start. But they were allies with the LavaLouts. They relied heavily on trade between them. It was not until recently they had reached out to the TrollGuts. Perhaps to expand trade. There were benefits to that. Maybe they had begun to realize it. Bergulfr was smart, he knew. He hoped it was a good sign. He was whacked on the head before he realized Cami was trying to talk to him again.

"Hiccup? Maybe, -maybe you should, you know, -think about it. A marriage like that, it might help, -open things up..." He would like to think so, even if it were possible. But no, the bad blood was really deep. While he believed the rift wasn't insurmountable, he was sure the LavaLouts did not share this belief. Let alone his, -arrangement with Elsa. No, he had tried. He HAD sent people there, to try to reason with them, to stop the slaughter. Some had come back bloody and beaten, their dragons wounded. It was only a matter of time before a body was sent back...

"NO! Cami, you, you saw what happened. We tried, you tried. They are not going to listen! They're not going to change!" He had no proof, but he was sure the LavaLouts had something to do with, or played some part in, the war with Dagur. That was something he was not ready to forgive.

"Hiccup..." She sighed in apparent resignation. "Well, anyway, Trófastr wanted me to tell you he noticed something odd on an island to the north. He said the island was a volcano. And there was some kind of fog that was always gathering at different times. He said you might want to come out and look." This was, -odd, but the young chief was a bit like himself, and Fishlegs. Interested in knowledge and learning. While he and Fish gravitated towards machines and inventions. His interests were in the natural world. Thus his love and insight of dragons which were shared between them. He hadn't been off the island for a while. This could be a good excuse. A thought crossed his mind, before...

"Oh! And one more thing...Heather, we believe, has been spotted." His insides sank. "Yeah! She was seen near the Anglish Isles, possibly headed back to the archipelago." Heather- He had thought she may have been lost, or maybe married off to some prince somewhere. Apparently not. His insides twisted. He wasn't sure how she would take the news.

"Do you want me to try to get to her first?" Cami asked.

"That would be preferable, and you can try, but I don't think it will do any good...I'm sure she'll want to come see me. If, -IF I survive our, -encounter, I'll try to talk her into joining the, -effort." He hoped he'd survive. She had a temper, but she was smart. Maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad, but then again...

He then thought of Elsa. How would SHE take it? What had happened after the fight, after, -Astrid was taken away from him. He had not told her of this, they had so little time. Would she understand? Or would she...turn her back on him? His insides sank lower, if it was even possible. He was not proud if it. And he had tried to make amends, but to no avail. They didn't want his help. He had been distraught, overcome with his grief. But that was no excuse. Not for, what. he. did...He sighed to himself. Just like telling her about Toothless, and everything else, this had to be done. No secrets! He would tell her, and accept her judgment.

Camicazi was looking at him with a slightly worried look on her face. He then remembered his idea. The talk of the volcano, and the fog stirred something, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He needed to have a look.

"Cami? Tell Trófastr I'll see him in two days. I'll need you to help get me off the island." She looked at him curiously.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He smiled. She would probably _love_ this.

"Oh, you know, by doing something you're good at..." She raised an eyebrow. "-By being a diplomat!" She smiled most evilly...

oooo0000oooo

He stood there in front of the table. With all of the tribe gathered behind him in the Great Hall. He wondered what could possibly be gained with such a show. If it was a show they wanted...he would give them a show...He wasn't going to back down. A clear picture had begun to form, thanks to Camicazi, and Dogsbreath. Thuggory had helped out as well. His anger had started to swell with each new bit of information. But there was something in the background, It didn't make any sense. A direct challenge from the LavaLouts, -even combined with Murderous, -didn't add up. Unless there was something they knew, and he didn't...

But now, here he was against his will and better judgement. Placed in front of the tribe. Toothless was at his side, resting, but alert. Maybe with him here, he would help things along. Maybe, it wouldn't turn into a Bludgeon-Fest...Maybe...He could only guess how this would play out, but he had a hunch...They then filed in and took their seats. Ansel, Bótolfr, TulkR, Gobber, Uncle Spitelout, and the Goethi. Gobber wore a stormy expression on his face, Goethi too, although, somewhat reserved. Spitelout just scowled. At least he wasn't the only one sharing the festive mood. TulkR started.

"So tell us Chief, Where ya bin goin' on yer little trips off the Island here? His voice dripping with accusation. Toothless stood, his ears were flat against his neck, his pupils narrowed slightly. He remained silent for now.

"Well, I haven't been anywhere for a couple of weeks now, but I have told you before, and I will tell you again, in front of everyone gathered here. My meetings with our _-Allies-_ " He emphasized the word. "Was merely helping with dragon issues, and strengthening our ties. You know, part of a normal political process, -nothing more!"

"Aye? And what of this business with the Bog girl?" Ansel asked.

"I have spoken to Camicazi, and sent a letter to Bertha. She has been properly chastised. Moreso, I told her that if she continued to threaten the council, she would no longer be allowed to set foot on Berk." Partially true, she did at least look chastised...

"And what of the MeatHeads, and TrollGuts?" He sighed to himself. _Just get on with it already!_

"Again, I'll tell you.." He turned around to face the tribe. "And I tell all of you, now, to your faces, looking you in the eye! I have spoken to Thuggory, Dogsbreath I have not. He has sent a letter which I have not answered yet." He caught Fishlegs' nod of agreement. He was sure others did. There were scowls on some of the faces gathered, but not directed at him. He continued, facing the tribe.

"If any one of you out there do doubt my word, come forward, _please!_ Either here, now, or in private, let us have a discussion! I have nothing to hide!" Maybe it was time to turn up the dragonfire..."Unlike some others..." He slowly turned on his last statement, finishing facing them. Gasps her heard along with low muttering amongst themselves. If they were bothered, they didn't show it, although Bótolfr got a little red in the face.

"Oh Aye? And what would you have it as then?" _Slippery, slimy, pox-infected..._

"I have it as Freybjorn, and Nicolaus, who are not even part of the general council, nor any kind of official, -anything! Have been off-island, carrying messages! And meeting with the Murderous, AND the LavaLouts! Messages penned by yourself and Ansel there. What have YOU to say to that? Oh, and Ditliev and Fastr, Traveling by boat, to the Beserkers carrying gold and goods!" More gasps and grumbling from the crowd. _Rat-eating, Munge-bucket..._

"Family business!" TulkR growled. "That's strictly family business! It is nothing that concerns anyone here!" His veins were showing. Good! _Half-Troll, Son of a Mainland who..._

"Oh? That happens to be EVERYONES' business! Everyone gathered here! You know? The tribe at your back, that you are supposed to be looking out for? As members of the council, Everything you do Is open for discussion. EVERYTHING!" Toothless let out a low grumble. he took a few extra seconds before placing a hand on his head. He thought he saw the corner of Gobbers' mouth curl into a small smile, a barely detectable nod. Uncle Spitelouts' stormy frown broke fractionally. There was a twinkle in the Goethis' eye.

"Och! We'll not sit here and be lectured by you boy!" Bótolfr growled. There was pure fire in his eyes.

"No? Apparently a lesson is needed..." He continued, non-plussed. "When members of the council start sending emissaries to our sworn enemies, without the Chiefs' knowledge, or consent, especially if said emissaries are not sanctioned, someone has to stand up and ask, what is going on? So as Chief, I'll ask...Wha..." Ansel stood immediately, knocking over his chair.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. Toothless crouched, ready to pounce. An outright snarl on his lips. Again, he didn't move right away to calm him. Ansel recognized his folly a little too late. He quickly schooled his features, but yes, there was fear there. Good!

"The pursuit of a family's private business is not up for discussion in this meeting! What _IS_ up for discussion, is your lack of concern for this tribes' leadership! For your own bloodline!" He held a hand up, and made a motioning gesture.

"Come here child!" Hushed whispers ensued. Hiccup didn't turn, made no acknowledgement. He saw this coming. He felt her presence next to him. He kept scowling at the persons seated at the table.

"This is Gjaflaug, Niúsidóttor. Niece to Röngvaldr, Chief of the LavaLouts! She is of age, and ripe. You will take her as your wife, and she will give you sons. And a bridge will be created, to bring peace to our peoples, and the whole of the archipelago!" If that's what he wanted to believe, fine. But he had other plans. Someone was on the way that when all was said and done, -hopefully, would take care of that issue many times over. But he couldn't say anything yet. He would bide his time, and winnow out the rest of this mess.

"I will not! I'll not have her! If you think a marriage will fix this, you are a bigger fool than you look!" He had had it! And apparently, so had they. Bótolfr and TulkR stood, sending their chairs flying. If there were any weapons, they surely would've been drawn. It was a mistake either way as Toothless let out a piercing screech, baring his teeth, his wings splaying in an aggressive display. Gjaflaug jumped sideways and cowered. He spared her an emotionless look, then placed a hand on the dragons' head. Toothless calmed only slightly.

"You, -you WILL take her! And that is our final word!" Ansel said. He could push further, he knew. He could still refuse, which could bring up a call for new leadership. It was possible, but unlikely. He would be banished, never to put a foot on Berk again. And the idiot who would take over? He would rule without the dragons, without support from most of the Island, and NO support from the archipelago. Berk would be easy pickings for anyone to come in and take over.

He chose in the end to let them have this round. Make them think they'd won. That he didn't know the law better than they did. It would be better this way. Everyone could cool off. Life could return to normal. And he could gain a bit of separation from this mess. With a final, furious scowl at Ansel, TulkR, and Bótolfr, he turned and stormed out. He heard Toothless growl angrily, but at what, or whom, he couldn't say. He trotted up beside him. On cue the dragon let loose a low-powered bolt of plasma that nearly blew the doors off their hinges.

He got down the steps and down the hill and stopped. He tucked his chin to his chest, arms hanging loosely at his sides. He could hear a raucous 'discussion' going on in the Hall. Shouts and curses filtering down. He didn't care at this point. He was mentally and emotionally drained. Toothless crooned and pushed his snout into his hand. He smiled and rubbed his head.

"You were awesome Bud! Thank you!" He huffed and shook his head. He wanted so badly to jump on Toothless and fly off. But he couldn't. He needed to stay here, to keep an eye on things. His family was here to support him too. In absence of being able to fly off, he went to the next best place to think.

oooo0000oooo

He had been there a few hours, and had managed to make a new connecting rod. Also a few pushrods for the other flying rig. He tried to keep his mind on his work, but was only partly successful. There was something missing. Some, -part of this puzzle gone. It was out there he knew, not here. But here is where he was stuck for now.

So a deal had possibly been struck. The LavaLouts, and probably the Murderous tribes involved. He marries Gjaflaug, things -improve between them, then...what? The Murderous had been reaching out. Did they want to bring the Louts with them, or sever ties? That would put the Louts in a precarious position. It would make it harder for them to gain trade, or even have access to it. But with the Louts 'in the fold', better trade would be had by all. He wanted to believe the LavaLouts wanted to improve relations, but he just couldn't buy it.

But then, the other side of this coin didn't fit as well. The combined forces of the LavaLouts and the Murderous, wouldn't be much of a challenge. Could the Berserkers be involved? Could that be what was stirring there? Their fleet had been decimated. They couldn't put more than thirty or forty ships in the water by now. It still wouldn't make a difference. Röngvaldr wasn't stupid, he was bloodthirsty and mean, but not stupid.

And Heather. Was she involved too? Or was she coming home to a trap? He would like to think her returning at this time was mere coincidence. He couldn't be sure. Maybe he should send Camicazi after her, try to intercept her before she reached the archipelago. It would be better for her if she knew what was going on there. He would take her judgment better, if he knew she was informed. He shivered. She would be angry, VERY angry with him. He was not looking forward to their next conversation.

And Elsa. Gods! Elsa, she would help get to the bottom of this. She was disarming, and he doubted any of the Chiefs would want to anger any kind of southern ruler. And rightly so! Arendelle had allies too. Aye! and Corona! They could sail their ships up here and make a big mess of things! And with her powers, Elsa could make a big mess on her own!

But he didn't have Elsa right now. He figured he had another week, maybe a few days more until she got here. Having her in his arms, talking...oh Gods! He'd have to have another talk with her. About the Berserkers...and after. Would she understand? She had forgiven him Toothless, but this was different. He wished she was here right now, so they could talk and get this behind them. But he didn't have her with him, all he had was...

Toothless growled low in his throat. He followed the dragons' gaze. In the doorway stood Gjaflaug. She wore a tunic of fine cloth, light blue, with silver embroidery on the cuffs. Dark brown leggings, topped with a skirt of deerskin. It hung to her right knee on one side, her ankle the other. Finely made, fur-topped boots. She wore a cloak of deerskin, held with a sliver clasp. Her sandy-blonde hair was in a braid coiled tightly on the back of her head. Two free strands of hair framed her face.

She had hazel-colored eyes. High cheekbones, a medium sized nose and chin. She was a bit more than a head shorter than he. A medium, athletic build. Tuffnut was right, she was, -hot, in a sense. And if it weren't for Elsa, he might be interested. What threw that all completely off was the necklace she wore. It had a silver chain, combined with leather. But what hung from it, were claws. Obviously from a Terrible Terror. If she was trying to get on his good side, she was doing it all wrong.

Her eyes flitted from him, to the dragon, then back. Toothless was still growling. He placed his hand on his head, and he stopped. She tilted her head slightly, then took a few cautious steps into the shop. Her eyes were still back and forth, but more on him as she relaxed. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her shoulders hunched slightly. She continued to advance until she was just out of arms' reach. Toothless was still eyeing her hungrily. Maybe he was messing with her, maybe not. He rubbed his head for good measure. Gjaflaug rolled her shoulders a bit, then spoke.

"Chief? Uhh, -Hiccup? Is it always this hot in here?" Her voice was rather -pleasant.

"Well, we need the fire hot enough to melt or soften the metal, so it can be worked." She nodded a little nervously. Toothless still had his attention fully on her.

"Sooo, is, -is this what you do for, for your village?" She was trying. It may have all been a bit strange to her. _were you sent, or are you here on your own?_ He nodded.

"Yes, along with being Chief, and training the dragons, and teaching at the academy." She furrowed her brow.

"Ac, Academy? What's that?" _Hmmm, curious_ This was a new place, and the dragons, roaming everywhere, There was so much to take in.

"We converted our old kill ring. Now, instead of killing them, we teach people how to train them, and fly them, and deal with them." She nodded. Her eyes were wandering around the shop. She started walking around absently. She settled on a wooden frame that sat on another workbench.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That's a saddle, but it's not finished yet." She scrunched her face.

"A saddle, for a dragon...That particular one is for a Gronkle." She slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"What's it like?" He was trying to be nice, but she was taking his time.

"Hmm? What's what like?"

"Flying the beasts of course!" Her smile quickly evaporated as Toothless let out a low growl again, and he couldn't help the frown.

"Look, Gjaflaug, if you want to get on my good side, and his..." He hooked his thumb at Toothless. "First, loose the necklace! It makes him edgy. Second, don't use the word beast in our presence. We don't like it." Her eyes were wide, and her mouth opened slightly. She quickly reached up, and undid the necklace. She pulled it off, then looking around, tossed it into the fire.

He considered her. She was actually quite lovely, here in the firelight. But he had Elsa to think of, let alone the fact that he shouldn't trust her. He didn't know if she were pawn or part of this little game. He chose to be civil with her, for now. Until she won Toothless' trust.

He was saved when his mother walked in. She cast a quick glance at Gjaflaug, then him.

"Hiccup? You've got an early start in the morn'. And you, my dear, should be at your Hall." She looked stunned, then pinned Valka with a look.

"I'm sorry, I am Valka, Hiccups' mother." She nodded once. Valka took the girls' hands in hers and spread them out, looking at her.

"My! You do look lovely dear! And those boots! You must tell me where ye got them." She lead Gjaflaug out of the door, on arm around her waist. he caught the younger womans' glance and small smile over her shoulder as they left. His mothers' chattering fading into the night. _Humph! Women!_

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He sat at the table, absently spooning his porridge. His thoughts all over the place. The council, Elsa, the dragons, Gjaflaug. So much going on. He chose to focus on the tasks for today. He expected to hear from Cami today, which would enable his trip to Hopeless. He hoped Ruffnut didn't kill him when he got back. But Fishlegs looked like he needed a little distraction.

Then there was a thump, as two plates heaped with food landed on the table next to him. His bowl jumped up and nearly struck him in the face. Luckily, none of the porridge hit him and, -most of it landed back in the bowl.

"Good morning Hiccup!" The large man said cheerily. He sat heavily and started eating.

"Hey Fishlegs! How's Ruffnut?" He asked.

"She's fine! She wants you over at our hall for dinner tonight" He said.

"I hope I'm not the main course!" He smiled and chuckled.

"No she just says you haven't been to see her since you got back, and since I won't let her kill you, she's making a rabbit stew!" Who knew? Ruffnuts' cooking was now on par with mother Ingermann. Her rabbit stew was the talk of the village. She had resisted for a long time. Ahhh yes, but she still had a wicked left jab. And she could nut a person with a spear at fifty paces. She was incredibly large with child, and hardly went out at all now.

"Well, that's, -awfully nice of you Fish, but ahhh, you might want to clear your schedule." He may not like this, but then again...

"Oh? What've you got in mind?" He lowered his voice.

"Diplomatic mission. We're going to stop a war!" He looked side to side. looking for eavesdroppers.

"WAR! W, wh, -with who?" He glared at him bringing his hands up.

"Shhh! FISH! Calm down! It's Camicazi! I'll fill you in on the way. She's coming over to declare war on us. I expect her today." He looked mighty confused. But he should know better than to panic. Aside from himself, Fishlegs was the only other male in the archipelago allowed to set foot on Bog Island without an invitation.

"Well, OK, but...Hiccup! It's rabbit stew!" He couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Fish! It'll be fine!" He hoped. "Just have your travel pack ready!" He looked really dejected. Fishlegs nodded absently.

"Rabbit stew..." Poor guy. But such were the duties. He felt a presence at his arm. He turned and found Gjaflaug looking down at him with a mixture of anger, and curiosity. She set her plate down and sat next to him. She fixed him with another curious gaze before she spoke.

"Hiccup? You, you do not sit at the the head table?" He looked over his shoulder. There was a chair set for both of them. It wasn't unusual for him not to be there. Even more so now.

"No, I mostly take my meals with friends, when I'm at the Hall." He said. He didn't want to sound harsh, he had been trying really hard to not be harsh or cruel to her. She wasn't here by choice. There was a lot to take in here on Berk. Toothless still didn't trust her, and neither did he.

"But, but you are Chief! That is your place!" She frowned.

"I _am_ Chief, and my place is where ever I'm at, or needed." She turned away, frowning. He still wasn't your typical Viking. She was probably still trying to wrap her head around it. She turned towards him again and opened her mouth then closed it. Something, -changed. Her expression softened, slightly. And something in her eyes...

"Chief?" She frowned once more and looked down. When she looked up, there was a bit of earnestness.

"Hiccup? Could, -could you teach me? About, -about the dragons?" _Hmmm-_ She appeared to be trying at least. He caught her the other day at the square. She was watching the feeding station with curiosity. A Monstrous Nightmare was there and a Nadder showed up. After a somewhat friendly greeting, they fed, then flew off a few moments later. She watched them as they flew off. It was a start...

"No, -no, my schedule hardly allows me to teach but once a week at the Academy, but Fishlegs here, he knows as much about them as I do. And my mother..." Here was an opportunity..."My mother knows more that any of us! You should spend time with her." It was the truth. He could gain a little separation from her, and between the two of them, they would be able to figure out just how earnest she was.

He had made sure to be seen with her always in public, so no questions could be raised. Their conversations were stunted. He meant what he said, and wouldn't allow her to think otherwise. She nodded after a moment, then turned and started eating.

oooo0000oooo

Just a few more turns, and... _YES!_ Done! He took a few steps back and inspected his handiwork. Well, not just his...Hoark was there as was Domnall. Uncle Spitelout was there too.

He had changed. After the return of his sister, and the death of his father. He had walked in on more than a few heated discussions between mom and Spitelout. Especially in the early days. She had apparently heard the stories and had confronted him. Now while still pushing his own son out into the spotlight, he would seek him out and have quiet talks. He would offer support, and ideas, always ending on a warm note. A slap, or merely a hand, on his shoulder.

They were a fair distance away from the village. This project had been going on for a few weeks now. It was the first part of his fresh-water delivery system. The well had been dug, and now the windmill had been constructed. He now had to try a few of his ideas on how to get the water out of the well using the windmill as a power source. He had a few ideas drawn up. Fishlegs had offered a few as well. He just had to build them. Speaking of which...

Fishlegs walked up with a ream of papers he was obviously trying to read while keeping them, in hand. He was being only marginally successful.

"Hiccup? The last of the shingles have been put up on the Dortmuss' Hall, and Gobber says he needs you at the docks. Some Assembly question, or something like that." He said.

"Ok Fish, we were just finishing here. I need you to go...to, -to..." He heard a voice on the wind. It sounded like...curses? What could, who could? He looked in the direction of the sound. A dragon was flying towards them. The voice sounded like...yep, Camicazi! By Thor! That girl...She flew up to them. Close enough that there could be no mistake. She leveled a murderous glare at them all.

"You stupid Hooligans! I'll kill you ALL! I'll make you wear your balls as a necklace! I'll wear your ribcage like a corset! I'll string your carcasses up, -NO! I'll string you up alive! Let the buzzards and crows feed on your sorry arses! I"LL KILL YOU ALL!" She flew off, laughing maniacally. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep the laughter in.

Hoark had a look of shock, as did Domnall. Spitelout was scowling after her. He fixed him with a pointed look. He winked at his uncle, who just shook his head. He then turned to Fishlegs.

"Well Fish! It looks like no rabbit stew for us!" Poor guy, he looked like his whole world had just now come apart.

"Awww..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

It stood out there, teasing her, mocking her. It could have been a mere cloud, laying on the horizon. It wasn't. What had been for weeks a mass of ink and a name on a map was now something tangible. Something that could be actually seen, touched, and experienced. In the fading light, there was less that could be seen, but it was there nonetheless.

And Hiccup was there too. Somewhere out there. Would he notice the ship sitting on the horizon? If he did, she knew he would come to her. With what was going on, would he be able to? Probably not. He did tell her, he would be watching. She hoped his absence just meant he was terribly busy.

She had tried to talk the Captain into pressing forward, using her magic. He smiled, and reminded her that sailing a ship into a strange port in fading light was not conducive to keeping said ship afloat. She reluctantly agreed. She also thought about going out there herself, but in the end, decided to be patient. His people would probably not be too receptive to a strange woman showing up on their shores using, -questionable methods. Besides, it would be better if she had the ships' company with her, in case all Hel broke loose.

The crew had been briefed. No mention was to be made of her status. She was merely an emissary from Corona, seeking trade from the Vikings of Berk. She, the Captain, and a few officers would go ashore first, and assess the situation. Lieutenant Vorstapp, would stay on board, to take care of any dragons encountered. Any problems, and they were to sail off to Bog Island. She figured it to be the safest, and nearest place to go. She would rendezvous there, and then figure their next course of action.

She sighed. She could barely make out faint lights in the distance. It seemed the people of Berk were getting ready for the evening, and she should too. A quick look about the deck told her the crew was preparing for the night as well. Ropes were coiled and put away, decks cleaned and swept. Many of the men heading below deck to take their evening meal.

She walked to her cabin. After rummaging through the chests, she selected one of her finer dresses. It may be the last time in a while she would be able to do so. She had put away all the more elegant clothing she brought with her. Nothing to give herself away. She brushed, then re-braided her hair. After checking her appearance, she headed towards the Captains' cabin.

They rose from the large table that had been set up. With a nod from her they sat and the food was brought out. It was quite the sumptuous feast! Fowl, fish, some of the last vegetables, bread, and cheese. The last of the wine was brought out as well. The men talked of wives and sweethearts, of careers and businesses, of hopes and dreams. She leaned towards Captain Verschtop, gathering his attention, speaking so only he could hear.

"The men seem to be in quite the good cheer this evening!" He beamed at her.

"Aye Your Highness! 'Tis always as such, before making port. Especially if there's noone what's been there before!" She nodded.

"And the rest of the crew, at least, most of them are hopeful as well?" He nodded vigorously.

"Aye Highness! There's some what's fearful, sailin' this far into the unknown. But ye canna be too timid! AYE! 'Tis a bold step what's needed if yer ta move f'rwd!" She caught the fire in his eyes. The strength of his conviction. So did some of the officers, answering with ayes, loud and firm.

"What say ye Mister Staubb? D'ye stand in the scuppers and curse the rain?" He asked.

"NO Cap'n! Ye let it sake your thirst!"

"AYE!" They all to a man answered.

"And what say ye, Mister Fontaine? D'ye take in sail, and hunker down in the gale?"

NO CAP'N! Ye ride 'er 'till she blows out!"

"AYE!"

"Gentlemen! A toast! To the sea! She's our mistress. We love her aye! And we hate her! But if'n she treats us right, she'll bring us to gold and jewels, and many a grand adventure! To the sea!" They toasted and drank. _These men!_ Her life on land was mundane to them. Out here, one misstep, one wrong move, and they could be sent to a watery grave. Every day they lived this. And here she was, with them, out at sea far from home. _Bold Steps..._ She mused, she had already taken a few yes? She had stepped aboard this ship. To sail farther north than many of her countrymen. Despite what had happened to her parents. She had stood up to the Captain, more than once! She had stood up to a dragon, two if you count little Sharpshot! But, well...

She imagined there would be a few more bold steps necessary before this was over. Her love, her -promised was out there, a stones' throw away. Facing enemies within and probably without. Securing his future, _-THEIR_ future! There would be treachery, and possibly conflict. But she would not be timid! She would step into this storm with him! And come out the other side to a better, brighter future!

"Gentlemen! A Toast! To our fair queen! She rules us well! She looks after us like we are her own children! Aye! She has chosen us for this mission! And we're all the better for it! She has faced down a dragon, and she has also faced down her captain!"

"AYE! Highness! Which one was worse?" Someone piped up from the back. To which everyone had a huge laugh. The Captain took it well, laughing himself. She shook her head laughing.

"The dragon definitely! I daresay the Captain cannot breath fire, Nor would he dare eat me whole in a few chomps!" She told them. More laughter. The same soul spoke again.

"Aye! But you've not seen him truly angry then!" She could swear the walls shook with the laughter. Captain Verschtop raised his hand.

"Aye! Your Highness we're all v'ry grateful to be chosen by ye. Ta sail so far, ta get yer 'usband! May yer negotiations be fruitful! May ye always be successful! And may yer future be bright as the sun! To Queen Elsa! Long may she reign!"

"Queen Elsa! Long may she reign!" They tipped their glasses. Mister Whitherstorp spoke up.

"Aye! And Lord Haddock too! May they both find happiness!"

"AYE! Lord Haddock!" She was almost overcome. She flashed a bright smile. Her eyes stinging. She glanced at the Captain, who was giving her a fond look. He raised his glass to her slightly and nodded once.

"Come lads! 'Tis a bonny grand adventure we're on! And it's just started!" The meal then took a slightly more serious tone as plans were gone over. Then gone over again, so everyone knew their place, and what to do when. She wanted to leave nothing to chance. The Captain shared her sentiment. After a while more, eating and drinking, the meal was over. A few of the officers went on deck to their watches, the others to their bunks.

She went on deck. The rest of the crew had their meal and were on the deck, playing card games, or talking. Some instruments were brought out, and with a minimum of prodding, she sang to them. Songs of Arendelle, of home and hearth. With a couple of ditties thrown in. She excused herself, after which, there was a shout from every man.

"Queen Elsa! Long Live the Queen!" She curtsied deeply, and flashed a bright smile.

She went to her cabin and washed. After putting on a nightgown, she sat at the table and brushed her hair. She noticed her crystal lying on the table. she picked it up, looking at it longingly. It had been this way for several days now. His face was drawn into a frown. Or maybe he just looked sad. The point of light in his chest only flickered. It seemed he was hurting, as she was. Aching to be together. She clutched it to her chest, sending a silent prayer. _Hiccup! I am nearly with you! Merciful Gods! Please, PLEASE watch over him!_

oooo0000oooo

She stood at the rail looking out. The high cliffs, the windmills in bright colors. The people on the docks. The houses, all cramped together. Some in bright colors, most with dragon heads carved into the beams. Peculiar posts planted all about. The place seemed so...Hiccup!

There were houses seemingly built into the side of the cliff. Dragons flitted in and out. Indeed! Dragons had been flying about the ship for the last three hours. Some with riders, some not. She had been desperately seeking two dragons in particular. They were not to be seen. A knot formed in her belly. She hoped it just meant he was elsewhere, either on the island, or somewhere in the archipelago.

They dropped the anchor about a quarter mile from the harbor. It was standard procedure in unfamiliar waters. She switched between watching the crew unpack the ships boats, and watching the people as they gathered. Either on the cliff, or the ramps which ran from the docks to the top of the cliff. She still was wrapping her head around all this.

Most of the men she saw were huge! Nearly twice the size of Hiccup, and so were some of the women. They nearly all wore animal skins of one shape and color or another. Earth-toned woolens, and fur-topped boots. Also common were helmets, conical shaped and sported horns of all shapes and sizes. Some curled, some sticking straight out, or up.

Finally, a boat was in the water. The captain would accompany her as would Lieutenant Staubb, Lieutenant Grietlieg, and Mister Tenance, the ships doctor. A quick brief was had. These people were to be her subjects as well, and thus would be treated as fellow countrymen. They were to be polite and respectful. And always defer to her! She made her way to the ladder. Just as she was getting ready to climb over, she felt a strong hand on her arm. Her anger flashed for a moment, until she saw its' owner. The Captain was fixing her with a piercing look. The corner of his mouth curled, and his features softened a bit. He spoke low, so only she could hear.

"Bold Steps! Highness!" He gave a small shake, to emphasize. She met his gaze, and smiled widely.

"AYE! Captain!"

They cast off, the men pulling at the oars. They were making for a spot where the docks were lowest. She checked her appearance for the umpteenth time. It was not a queenly dress, but one of a lady of high standing. It covered her from her neck to her feet. A dark shade of blue, with a dark purple bodice. It was trimmed in silver embroidery. She forewent her shoes in lieu of sturdy boots. She had decided to take a small, bold step from the very beginning. She had put on a hooded cloak, and used Hiccups' gift to her to hold it.

As they got closer, a group of five people formed at the spot they were heading. Three men, and two women. They bumped up against the dock and the boat was tied off. When she was sure they had all gotten out, they made their way to their welcoming party. She walked up to what she supposed was the leader, and curtsied low.

"Greetings! I am The Lady Kirsten Snjardrottnig! Emmissary from the great kingdom of Corona! I bear treaties, and proposals of trade here to the Island and kingdom of Berk!" The man standing in front of her looked a little lost. He was in his sixties, if she had to guess. His hair was grey, as was his beard. He was dressed a little finer than the rest. After a long silence that bordered on insulting, he finally spoke.

"Greetings, -Lady! I am Ansel Hjofstein, leader of the Berk counsel." She thought she detected an eye roll from the man next to him. He was as large as a mountain! He sported a long, blond mustache that was fitted with rings. He wore a curious helmet. It had horns like the others, but had a strange plate attached to it. His left arm ended in a metal cup. There was a large tankard attached to it.

The man standing next to him was not as large, but looked menacing. A scowl was upon his face. He had black hair, and stubble long enough to almost be a beard. There was a scar on his right eye. Indeed, the ring of his helmet was split right above it. Obviously and old wound. She couldn't be sure, but there was a tiny resemblance there too.

Both of the women were in their forties. One had graying blond hair,and was slight of build. Her eyes were an almost piercing blue. An axe head rose from behind her back. The other woman...

 _He_ was there in her features. Eyes, hair, even the nose. She had a slightly wrinkled brow, But, she was sure of it... _Hiccups' Mother!_ She stood almost as he did. He carried a lot of her mannerisms. She was schooling her features, but in her eyes was the light of recognition. She was wielding a heavy staff. It had curved wooden pieces at the ends with holes through them.

Another long and somewhat grating silence ensued. In any other situation, this would result in threats, and possibly several bad outcomes. Perhaps this Ansel did not get to meet many nobles, especially from as far south as she. Maybe he needed a lesson on international relations. She would provide it. It would be fun, -for her. Thankfully Hiccups' mother interjected. She dipped to her respectfully, smiling widely.

"Greetings Lady Kirsten! My name is Vahallarama Haddock! I am mother to Chief Haddock! You may call me Valka! Welcome to Berk!" _Oh my GODS! Hiccups' MOTHER!_ She tried to hide her nervousness, it wasn't easy...She gave her the best, textbook curtsy of her young life.

"Your Highness..." There was a soft chuckle, and a hand on her head.

"Ahh child! Thank ye, but that's no necessary here!" She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with her. In that moment she knew. It was the same look Hiccup had given her. She felt warm, and cared for. Her nervousness vanished. It would be alright...

"Sorry, your...Valka! It, -it is ingrained at a very early age." She bit her lip,and reached up to tuck some errant hair away. And there was that look. She was her daughter-in-law already. Her heart could burst...Valka made the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce, well, Ansel here. Here we have Gobber the Belch, our village blacksmith, and member of the counsel." _Hiccup had mentioned him!_ Although, with the missing hand and leg, she should've guessed. He gave her a fond look, and a nod. There was genuine warmth in his eyes.

"Here, we have Spitelout Jorgenson. My brother, Hiccups' Uncle. General of the army, and in charge of our defenses. And on the counsel." His scowl never left his face. She thought there might have been a small glimmer in there somewhere. She noticed a young girl walking up to their group. Her attention was redirected.

"And this is Brunhilda Hofferson. She is apprenticed to our Goethi, the village healer. Although, she is the best next to her." Valka shifted her eyes quickly to where the girl now stood. Then fixed her with a look. She then, -put a smile on her face...

"Ahh! Come here child! Yes!" She was the youngest present, also the most finely dressed. She was quite lovely, but what could she...

"And this is Gjaflaug, Niúsidóttor. Niece to Röngvaldr, Chief of the LavaLout tribe. She is to be the chiefs' wife!" Her stomach dropped out. _NO! Valka! That...look, Hiccup!_ NO! She trusted him! She refused to make that mistake again! Surely his counsel brought her here. She put on a look of girlish excitement.

"Oh! Congratulations! My! There will be many, many single ladies of the Southern Kingdoms who will be saddened on THAT day! So when is the wedding? I would very much like to attend!" She tried to sneer, but no, her eyes...there was sadness, and, -hurt? She felt sorry for her. She could tell what was going on. Maybe she could befriend her...Her eyes went to her feet, and she remained silent. Poor thing...

She then introduced the Captain, and the officers present. They received polite nods from all present. After a short silence, she chanced a glance at Captain Verschtop, a small, imperceptible nod... _and Bold Steps!_

"SO! -Ansel, Where is Lord Haddock? I would surely like to speak to him. I also have a few things I would like to present him with in front of the whole of the tribe..." There was a split-second of shock. He was not as good as he thought he was...

"Chief Haddock, -is indisposed! He's not here, at present!" _Hmmm,_

"Well, where is he? I would like to get our negotiations underway as soon as possible! King Gregory would like to hear straight away! He does _not_ like to be kept waiting!" She could almost hear the gears grinding...

"He's, he is on a diplomatic, -visit. He has gone to..." Gobber cut him off.

"Ehhh, 'es gone ta stop a war..." He said nonchalantly. Ansel fixed him with a glare. The large man didn't notice, taking a swig from his tankard.

"A WAR? My! With whom may I ask?" This was...interesting. Brunhilda spoke.

"Why, the BogBurgulars! Seems the heir came ta visit two days ago, and THEY either wouldn't, nor couldn't tell her where he was. She flew out o' here real mad. Said she'd kill us all, she did!" There was more to this...She pressed on, just as two more men walked up. She guessed them to be council members as well...Good!

"But, are not the BogBurgulars your, _allies?_ Surely a war couldn't be risked over so small a thing? Any man with any brains should know better than to pick a fight with and island full of sneaky, women warriors?" -Dead silence- Even the man called Spitelout dropped his scowl. All eyes were widened, mouths agape. She obviously struck a nerve...Ansel spluttered.

"This, -this is an entirely sovereign matter! It is a small matter. It, it doesn't concern..." She cut him off. She was enjoying this a little too much.

"OH? Is THAT what you call WAR? -A _small_ matter? WAR Sir, is no _small_ matter! People die! Houses and halls burn! Lives are shattered. NO SIR! WAR IS NO _SMALL_ MATTER!" There was a look of shock from all present. Maybe even from her own men. Now to drop the hammer...She considered Ansel for a moment.

"Maybe I waste my time here? -Captain? Prepare the ship! -I was assured by Lord Haddock That the leadership here, _the council_ , would welcome trade from the south. And not busy themselves in petty squabbling...Perhaps we should sail our ships elsewhere. Maybe the gold and silver, and the gems, and fine cloths could be put to better use on Hopeless? Maybe the TrollGuts, or even the Meatheads? Perhaps the leadership there is not so divided that they could not see the opportunity...Maybe, at a time like this, the girls on Bog Island could use a friend from the South... _That's it! Hit them where it hurts!_ She sighed audibly. Now to twist...

"I'm sure the people, and Lord Haddock as well, will be saddened to learn of this missed opportunity. But I cannot in good conscience enter into a agreement when the leadership treats allies so horribly. When the leadership is so fixated on keeping themselves in power, while they get richer, and not share the prosperity with those they serve...Ahhh, It's sad, really..." She allowed her eyes to roam over the faces present. One of the newcomers seemed a bit pale. Ansel and the other man were still agape. There may have been a slight curl at the corner of Gobbers' mouth. Spitelout, well...She couldn't afford the distraction of Valkas' face, not now...Taking a page from Hiccup, she gave a single, meaningful nod.

"Gentlemen, -Ladies, Fare thee well! And Good Fortunes!" She turned and glanced at the women. Valkas' face, while still a bit neutral, shone with pride. Brunhilda had a knowing look in her eye. Gjaflaug was just, -stunned! She gave them a wink, and a small curl of the lips. She then walked purposely away. Back straight, chin out. She went about five steps when there came a call from behind her...

"M, -My Lady?" Six...seven...

"Lady Kirsten?" Eight...nine...

"Lady Kirsten...Please!" She stopped and gave a heave of her shoulders. She turned slowly, a neutral expression on her face.

"We, -we will find Chief Haddock, and have him return immediately." Ansel said. She didn't change her expression. His eyes shifted.

"We will, -fix this, -situation. With the Bogs..." She raised an eyebrow. Ansels' eyes shifted again. "We...we will...ask, what reparations they require to, -to smooth this over..." She didn't move a muscle.

"W, we...we, -we will seek an accord...that, -that will benefit the whole of the tribe!" She turned fully around, and walked slowly towards them. She stopped, nearly in their personal space. She fixed them with a purposeful look.

"-AND...You will trust your Chief! -And you will earn his back! For there is no real relationship without trust yes?" They nodded. "Good!" She backed away slightly.

"I trust suitable accommodations can be had?" Ansel nodded.

"Brunhilda? See that the large guest hall is prepared. Lady Kirsten..." Valka interrupted.

"The Lady Kirsten shall stay in the Chiefs' hall, as is proper!" Ansel spluttered.

"But, -but Valka! The Chief..."

"The Chief can stay in the Elder Jorgensons' hall." Spitelout nodded. "She is a foreign dignitary, and she will have the best accommodations possible. I will see to her needs, and I will be her escort!" Yes! A triple-score for her!

"Very good! -Gentlemen..." They stood dumbfounded for a moment, then walked away. She was surprised to see and old woman standing there. Her back was hunched. Half-lidded eyes held more than a lifetimes' wisdom. She held a gnarled wooden staff. Several charms dangled from the end. A small smirk was on her face.

Her view was suddenly blocked by a mountain. She had to crane her neck to look Gobber in the eye. An incredibly large hand was placed on her shoulder. But for so large a hand, it was surprisingly gentle, and tender. There was warmth in his eyes. He gave her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Welcome, Lass!" Her hand moved of its own accord, and rested on his forearm. She flashed a bright smile, which he returned. He then turned and walked away whistling. The old woman still stood there. Spitelout stepped up.

"Lady Kirsten? Captain? You and your men are welcome. Aye, and they can bring their weapons. But they must be careful. The weapons can make the dragons nervous. You should have an escort, in case there's any dragon problems aye?" They both nodded. the Captain spoke up.

"Aye! But we've had a dragon encounter of our own! About a week ago!" Spitelouts' eyebrows raised.

"Oh Aye? What happened?" The Captain spoke.

"Well, the creature flew towards the ship one day and made a turn around us. The Lady here, she just stands there and raises a hand, and it landed! The whole crew were amighty fearful!" One of Spitelouts' eyebrows raised. He cast a glance her way, then back.

"And then, she just walks right up to it! Talkin' to it! The next thing ya know, she's scratchin' it! The damned thing purring like a kitten! Dammed-est thing I ever saw!" He then cast a slightly incredulous look her way.

"You, -bonded with it? The dragon?" Spitelout asked.

"Yes, I...Yes I did!" He huffed to himself, then looked away for a moment, then back to her.

"How, how is that possible?" His frown had completely disappeared. There was a look of near-wonder on his face.

"I was able to meet Toothless before Hiccup, -Lord Haddock, left for home." She mentally slapped herself. He was Hiccups' Uncle, but they were in public, with many eyes and ears about. His eyes widened slightly, then his expression changed. He had figured, -something out.

"So? What did the dragon look like?" She described it to him. The purple color, the spikes on her head, her tail. He nodded in recognition.

"A Deadly Nadder then!" He said.

"A -what?" It, kind of, -fit her.

"A Deadly Nadder, Lady! Damn proud creatures! A bit skittish, but beautiful, and very loyal. They breathe the hottest fire of all the dragons! And the spines on the tail? -Poisonous! -And a purple one, They're a bit rare...Like your Ladyship..." He cast her a sly look. She could feel her cheeks heat! She should also mention...

"Spitelout? We also received a visit from SharpShot..." His eyes widened slightly. He lowered his voice.

"So, -you knew..." She nodded.

"Well, I, -suspected. This was a little over two weeks ago. He mentioned some, -backhanded dealings with the council...And, with the girl there, it wasn't hard to put together..." He nodded.

"Aye he's refused her but..." Her heat leapt! She knew, she _knew_ she could trust him! _Oh Hiccup!_ A light seemed to go on in the mans' head. He looked away, then back at her again.

"So, it's, it's you...You he's refused her for!" She had to bite her lip to keep her from smiling too widely. Her heart was soaring! She gave Spitelout a small nod.

"Is, -is it too early to call you Uncle?" She felt a little sheepish, maybe too, -bold, but, -no! There! It was worth it! A smile crept across Spitelouts' face. It was a lovely thing. She made up her mind to make this man smile more often. He looked at her with genuinely warm eyes.

"No, child, no. But I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves, aye? -I didn't know, -I suspect the boy's told his mother...Ach! Such a clever lad!" His face shone with pride. She fell in love with Hiccup again, in that moment. When he finally showed up here, he was in for some MAJOR... _Yeah...mmm_

"And you! What you did with the council there! Brilliant! Ahhh, you've bought us some time...Ahhh, -Lass!" He looked out again and chuckled, shaking his head. He looked upon her, and leaned in to her personal space.

"Welcome lass! -Welcome, -to the family." He turned and walked away. He stopped beside Valka. He turned and looked at her, then turned back. Words were exchanged. Then Valka turned and looked at her and smiled, then back at, -her brother and nodded. Spitelout then walked away.

She went to take a step, but the old woman was there, right in front of her. She started a bit. The womans' eyes were warm, the smirk on her face a little longer. The old woman considered her for a moment, then spread her arms and motioned with her hands for Elsa to come closer. She knelt down, coming face to face with her.

"Hello! Who, who are you?" She said. The woman said nothing. Her gaze took on a piercing quality. Elsa felt her very soul being peeled apart, layer by layer. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Suddenly, she started, and drew back a little. She dropped her staff, and reached up to take her face in her two gnarled hands. She drew her even closer, then back. She moved her head side to side, first looking into her right eye, then her left.

She released her head. She then started patting her hair, her hands then trailed to the sides of her head, then her shoulders. Her right hand slid down her arm, and she grasped her wrist. Turning her left hand palm up, she started looking around on the ground. She brought her free hand up and drew two crosses across her palm with her thumb.

Suddenly, Elsa felt her whole forearm grow cold, as if her magic would come out. She panicked a little. She didn't know this woman. She didn't know which side she was on, if she could be trusted...The woman then reached into a pouch on her belt. She sprinkled a pinch of what looked like seeds, and tiny bits of plants and feathers on Elsas' upturned palm. The old woman then brought her other hand up and covered her palm.

She closed her eyes, then turned her face skyward. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Elsa felt a tiny surge of power come through her forearm. The woman looked down and uncovered her palm. Elsa looked down as well. There were three tiny snowflakes floating above her hand. The womans' eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open.

 _Dear Gods!_ This was bad! Very, _very bad!_ She wanted, no, -she _needed_ to keep this a secret! So many eyes about! She could be exposed, let alone the fact that people probably would be fearful of what she was. They would have to change plans...They might even be forced to flee for their lives! _Oh Hiccup! Where are you?_ Her mind flashed a few scenarios, none of which were very pleasant. Her eyes darted side to side, there was nothing to be done for it either!

She felt movement. The old woman had rolled her fingers up, closing her hand. She gave it a gentle pat. There was nothing but warmth in her eyes, and in the smile on her face. Still, such exposure, in a very public place...It couldn't be good. She released her hand. Elsa clutched it to her chest with her other hand. So many eyes...

She must have somehow picked up on her worry, for she felt the womans' hand on her cheek. She looked her in the eyes. She could feel no malice, or ill intent, only warmth. The woman smiled, then took a few steps back. Spreading her arms, she gave a deep nod of her head, which she returned. She felt marginally better. The woman turned and walked away. She stopped next to Valka. They shared a look, and the woman continued on her path.

She barely noticed Valkas' presence as she stared after her. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Who, was. that?" She asked.

"That was The Gothi child! She is eldest among us, and the wisest. Sure, it's the men who run the tribe, but it is she that guides us!" Elsa nodded absently. The Gothi knew, but did Valka? What had Hiccup shared with her? She was his mother, but even this was a bit too big to be let out. She resolved to talk to Hiccup first before she did anything else.

"Come child, let's get ye settled!" She nodded, and gave a small smile. She turned and asked the Captain for her things to be brought over. He fixed her with a look. A smile slowly spread across his face. He started chuckling, shaking his head. He then turned back towards the boat.

Valka led her to the end of the dock, then up the ramps to the top of the cliff. It was a winding path. People gave them a wide berth. Some stopped and stared, especially the younger men, and the children. She suspected the children had never seen a lady from the southern kingdoms yet. The young men, well...She could venture a guess. She was flattered, but she only had one young man on her mind...

They reached the top of the ramp. There was an open area of grass. In the center was a great circle of old paving stones. Across the area, she spotted a low building with a single chimney rising from the middle of it. Inside, she spotted Gobber. He had a large hammer attached to his hand now. Her eyes roamed around the square. Houses lined the area, there were a few larger buildings about too. A stiff breeze swirled, she could smell the forge, also wonderful smelling bread, and -pies too? THAT will have to be investigated! Her heart gave a small twinge, as a ringing of metal came to her ears. Along with another whiff of the forge. _Hiccup..._

She saw on the other side of the square three huge metal bowls supported by large posts. One very large one was atop another, It looked like a system of gears in between the two. She watched as a dragon flew in and landed. It was the same type as the one that Hulda had saved them from. It looked around, then stuck its' head in the bowl. It tilted its' head back after a moment, She could see a few fish falling from its' mouth. It chomped a few times, then swallowed. Huh! Feeding bowls for dragons! She needed to ask about that too.

She hadn't realized she had stopped walking until she felt Valka at her side. She looked at her.

"Hiccup?"

"Aye, Hiccup! If there's any wild dragons that come in, They'll take their food from the bowls, instead of looking around the village for it. It's safer for them, and us." She nodded. She looked to the sky. There were dragons flying all about. Some with riders, some not.

"Do they stay? The wild ones?" She wondered if Hulda was wild. She had bonded with her, did that make her, -not wild? So many questions...

"Yes, sometimes they do, for a time. If noone bonds with them, they'll fly off. Sometimes they come back, sometimes not. There's caverns underneath our feet here. It's where they roost, the bonded ones." Hmmm, That meant that when Hulda came, there would be a good chance she'd stay. She hoped she would!

They started walking up a slope. She noted a pair of huge wooden doors leading straight into the mountainside. A great flight of carved stone steps lead up to it. She saw on either side of the doorway were great carved statues. She noted a slight resemblance on one that looked newer than the rest. _Hiccups...Father!_ Then the others must be, -his ancestors! All of them looked very...Viking! Not like Hiccup at all. But he was still young. He might look something like that some day. Her heart gave a skip at the thought, Gods willing, she would be there to see it.

They made towards a house that sat a little ways down from the steps. It was larger than the rest of the houses she saw. It was wider, longer and taller. It faced a small square. There was another building attached to the side of the house it seemed. _The Chiefs' house, it must be!_ She began to feel all fluttery inside. She would be staying in Hiccups' house! Granted, he wouldn't be able to spend the night there, at least, not _now_ , but...maybe...with negotiations going on... _mmmm_

Valka opened the door and she went through. It smelled a tad musty, but good. Herbs and fire smoke filled her nostrils, it smelled like, -a home. Possibly _her_ home! The fluttery feelings magnified. Valka threw a bolt on the front door, then moved swiftly to the back of the house. She threw a bolt on the back door as well. She then walked up to her, arms wide. She was enveloped in a bone-crushing, but warm hug.

"Ahhh lass! It's good ta finally meet ye!" She returned the hug, her earlier nervousness all but forgotten. She felt cared for. She relished this moment. She separated and took her hands. Taking a step back she regarded her.

"My! You look absolutely lovely dear!" Her cheeks felt a little heated. She was so relieved she couldn't speak. So many questions, she didn't know where to start.

"And how was your trip?"

"Long and boring, except for a couple of visits by, -dragons!" Valkas' eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? Tell me then."

"Well, the first was from Sharpshot..." She told her of his arrival, and the letter. She smiled as she told Valka of his antics while he was there.

"But, he is not with you? What happened to him then?" She asked.

"I sent him to my sister, in Arendelle. I didn't want her to worry. And I had an idea that could help our situation along." She nodded.

"And this other dragon?" She told her of Hulda. Their meeting, Her acts of grooming the ships crew brought out a chuckle from her. She had a nod and a knowing look when she told her how the dragon had protected them.

"Valka? Is what Gobber said true? Is there going to be a war between you and the BogBurgulars?" She scoffed.

"Don't you worry 'bout that. It was more likely an excuse to get Hiccup off the Island for a few days. They do treat that girl rather badly for bein' an heir, though. I suspect Hiccup will be back tomorrow." She nodded

"And, what of this girl, Gjaflaug?" She _was_ curious, and tried to stamp the jealousy down.

"Ah! A relative of one of our oldest enemies. It looks like a deal has been struck behind our backs, it has! He's refused her but..." Valka squeezed her hands. "It's a very hard position they've put him in child. He's kept appearances, but if he continues to refuse, it could cause more trouble." She understood. A marriage between rivals would help smooth things over. But, Hiccup and her, they have already, -chosen each other. This could be bad, -unless...

Valka gave her hands another squeeze. "Don't worry child, those of us closest to him know. There's been someone else he's been waitin' for...Starin' out over the sea, some extra work at the forge. Yes, child! And it's been wearin' on him. But, with that stunt ye pulled this morn' , I'll bet this will be straightened out in no time." She smiled and squeezed her hand once more. Yes, with Hiccup, they would get to the bottom of this. He had family and friends here. She would need some of her own, and not just here. Already, a plan was forming...

And the 'stunt' she pulled, it could be, -troublesome. While it probably put them off balance, it may not be enough to quell whatever was going on. They would not dare harm an emissary from a foreign kingdom, but she didn't know exactly who she was dealing with. She resolved to be cautious.

"Would ye like some tea, -Elsa?" She started a bit at the use of her name, but Valka knew, so,

"Yes, please!" She knew, but how much had Hiccup told her?

"Valka? W, what has Hiccup told you about me?" She explained she knew she was a queen, and told her of their first 'meeting' to which much laughing ensued. He had told her of her country, and her sister and cousin. Of Corona, and his adventures there. She was surprised to learn more details of her cousins' rescue. But no mention was made of her powers. She was his mother, and she felt safe, but she would talk to him before she said anything.

They chatted for a while about village life before there was a knock on the door. Some members of the crew arrived with her things. Valka directed them to Hiccups' room. Her cheeks heated a little at the thought. Captain Verschtop walked in, he was followed by two viking men. One bore a striking resemblance to Spitelout, the other was a blond-haired man of seemingly slight build. His hair was in plaits, and he wore a helmet with four horns. The other man gave her a curt nod.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, son of Spitelout, at your service, My Lady!" She dipped and offered a hand. He seemed confused for a moment, then took it, and gave it a single, firm shake. The other man dropped to a knee and introduced himself.

"And I, My Lady, am Tuffnut Thorston, son of Raggi! And I, -am ever at your service! If you have need of something, A warm mug of goats milk, or a leg of Mutton! Or, or -if you have need of a skull crushed, or an arm chopped off! Please! My Lady! Feel free to call on me!" He finished with a flourish, which even at court, would seem very over-dramatic. She was, -a bit, flattered? Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, you muttonhead! You were all gaga over Gjaflaug just a week ago!" He glared.

"Well, yeah she's hot...But this one! If you like, put all the most beautiful women in the world all, like, together...She would be in like, the top ten! Maybe the top twenty! I dunno, which is better? Damn numbers! I always get confused..." Snotlout rolled his eyes and scoffed. He put a hand on her arm and regarded her earnestly.

"Kirsten? If you _do_ have a need, my hall is just across the square here. My wife Luna will be happy to assist you." She gave him a smile and a nod. She was grateful. Hiccup had good support here. She would need some of her own, but decided for now, she would rest, and enjoy being on dry land once more.

She had words with the Captain, for him to make sure the ship and crew were secured. She would be over later to check on the officers' lodging. He assured her there was no need. She reminded him that he, along with the officers and crew were _her_ responsibility, and the discussion was therefore over. He replied with a chuckle and, "Aye Highness!"

The men left, and she and Valka chatted about them. She told her of how she had been taken by a dragon when Hiccup was a baby. They were reunited just before the battle that took his father away from them. Her heart went out to her. Elsa explained that with Hiccup protecting Toothless, and disguising his identity, there was precious little time to speak of his home and life. She told Valka of her childhood, and her sister. She left out the parts about her magic for now, and told her about the loss of her parents, and the early years of her reign.

After a bit, they realized noon was upon them. Valka would go to the hall, and bring back their lunch. Explaining she wasn't much of a cook. She herself could possibly manage a few things, but growing up in a castle? _Yeah_...She felt it would be a good idea for her to get settled while Valka was away.

She mounted the stairs nervously, in that, the fluttery feelings that had laid mostly dormant for a time, came back stronger as she realized she would be sleeping in _Hiccups' room_. _His room!_ She made it to the top step without stumbling, or falling. She pushed the door open slowly.

The first thing she noticed were the drawings. They were everywhere! Stuck to the walls, strewn on shelves. Almost every flat surface contained drawings. She took a few tentative steps into the room. Then, she noticed the bed to her left. It was many times smaller than hers, but big enough for two people to sleep comfortably. On the other side of the room, she noticed a large piece of rock. It was flat, its' surface blackened and scratched, -from, -dragon claws? That was Toothless' bed?

She took a few more steps, his room took up the back half of the hall on the upper floor. She came upon a desk tucked into a corner. A stub of candle was stuck to the bottom of a polished brass bowl. There was no organization. The papers strewn across its' surface. Sketches of all sorts of machines, with details, and notes off on the margins. All sorts of equations were written there as well. She picked up a corner of the top sheet. She felt a little like a snoop, but this was a part of his life, one she would come to know in the future. The next sheet held a drawing of a crane. Details of the pins and plates at either end of the arms. The next held sketches of some buildings she recognized. The forge, a chocolate shop she was familiar with, and another she was sure was...Yes! These were buildings in Arendelle! Sketched from memory? No, he seemed to always have a notebook with him. They were amazing!

The next page revealed, -her! A hand-sized portrait of her! Her hair in its' usual braid over her shoulder, eyes slightly lidded, a demure smile on her lips, almost smug. Was this...She may have looked at him like this...That one evening in her chambers! When she had asked him to...When she herself was ready to...Oh my!

The door opening and closing shook her from her thoughts. Good thing too! they were headed for...yeah, mmm. She helped set the table and she and Valka sat down to a wonderful tasting fish stew. They talked about dragons. Valka offered assurance that since she had bonded with Hulda, she would eventually find her. They were mostly through their meal when a familiar sound reached her ears.

"Ah! It sounds like someone else is ready for her lunch!" Elsa was a bit confused. Valka went out a side door at the end of the kitchen. She realized the building next to the hall was a stable! In it was a wonderfully green-colored Deadly Nadder. Happily squawking a welcome. What really caught her attention were the babies! Four of them! The top of their spines just reaching her chest. They were clumsily hopping about, wings flapping. Vying for her attention. She tried, she really did! They were bundles of energy. A coo and a gargle drew her attention to the adult.

She reached out, and her hand was immediately filled with the dragons' snout. She scratched its' jaw.

"Her name is Hiln. She is one of Stormflys' children" Valka told her.

"Stormfly?"

"Aye, she, -she was, -Astrids' dragon. And a smart one too!" She nodded. She then noticed a curious net of rope and leather straps around her wing, continuing around her body.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She was hit with a catapult shot, trying to get her mother, or Astrid off the field. She was nearly killed herself, if it weren't for Hiccup. Aye but that bone just refuses to heal!" She nodded.

"Hiccup told me...It must have been really hard on you both, to lose her, and the baby." She said.

"Baby! What baby?" Oh! He did say he hadn't...but she should know...

"Hiccup told me the morning they rode out, that Astrid told him she, -was pregnant." Valkas' eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. She looked away, then back.

"That was why...he, he never told...Oh! My poor boy!" Elsa immediately felt bad, but she was his mother, she should know this.

"Now I know why he...Oh child, ye must understand..." She felt a small amount of dread creeping up.

"Did he, did he tell ye what happened, -after?" She shook her head, there wasn't a lot of time...

"After Astrid fell, he, he fought like a man possessed! He defeated Dagur, but he didn't kill him. Hiccup pinned him to the ground, using her axe. He grabbed spears off the battlefield, and pierced him, several times. Dagur could neither move, nor lay down and die..." She was shocked! Her Hiccup? He didn't seem...Valka fixed her with a look, then took a breath.

"He, -he left, just after. Then returned a few days later, to send Astrid off. After that he was gone for a while...I feared the worst...I found him some time later and talked him into coming back." She couldn't help but think something had been left out. He, -just left? And left the Beserkers to themselves? She imagined if something should happen to Hiccup, she would be terribly upset. She thought maybe Valka felt it was best if Hiccup told her. It probably was...

Valka let her feed Hiln, and almost lost her own lunch when Hiln fed the babies. They went inside, -and she really tried to finish her stew. But it was no use. They cleaned up, and she went and changed into another dress. Much simpler and more sturdy than the last. Valka then took her on a small tour of the village.

They went by the bakers. Where she met Róaldr, and his wife Saldis. She engaged them in light conversation, and had a pie sent to the hall. She went to pay for it, but they declined. They visited the potters, the basket weavers, and a few other places where things were made for everyday life on Berk. Between each stop, she would answer greetings with a warm smile and light conversation. The Berkians were curious and friendly for the most part. Just about everyone had high praise for their Chief too.

They wound up at another hall, where women were cutting cloth, sewing, and knitting. Elsa felt she might have found her place. She could sew and knit, but as Queen, she rarely had time. Valka separated from her as she chatted with the women. She was elated to find out they always needed help, and would be welcome to return. Speaking of returning, Valka rejoined her bearing a pile of clothing. Explaining if she was going to ride that Nadder when it returned, she would need proper clothing. She offered to pay, but was again refused. She felt badly, and resolved to return and work off her debt.

Next door was where leather goods were finished into boots and jackets, and cloaks. She settled on a dark brown pair lined with soft fur, that came up to the middle of her calf. Valka was talking to one of the other men, and selected a knee-high pair for her. Once more, they refused payment. She felt that with Valka with her, it may have been because she was considered a member of the Chiefs' house. She would ask her later.

After a short stop at their hall to drop off her things, Valka led her to the caverns. So many dragons! Valka showed her the different breeds, and some of their characteristics. She watched as the older woman interacted with them. She wasn't sure if she would ever be as confident as she was around them. She resolved to try her hardest. Many came up to give her a sniff. And the babies! They were sooo adorable!

They walked towards an opening. Upon reaching the wooden floor, she noticed seams. The ceiling had a curious look to it. There was the curved roof, that looked the same as the rest of the houses, but below it were two great panels. Valka explained they were part of a storm door, operated by levers and counterbalances. All designed by Hiccup and...Fishlegs? She had to ask about this...name...thing.

They left after a time. She wanted to stay, but it was getting late. They stopped by the guest hall to check that everything was well. She noticed a man talking to Mister Tennance. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair. They locked eyes for a moment, there was something, -there...She was distracted by the Captain, telling her that all was indeed well, and they were going to the Great Hall in a bit for dinner.

oooo0000oooo

They all sat at their own table in the center of the Hall. The man she saw in the guest hall earlier had introduced himself as Eret. He was to be the officers' escort, and hers, if Valka was somehow unavailable. They chatted about their experiences so far. Over a sumptous, but simple stew and heavenly bread. Most of the Berkians had been helpful and curious.

A few tense moments were had as people came up to introduce themselves. They would put a hand on her shoulder or arm. To which Heinz and the others took offense. Eret explained their society was only stand-offish to strangers, and that it was a good sign. He chuckled as he told them a punch to the arm, shoulder, or head was as good a greeting as any. So this was very good.

She sat with her back towards the entrance so she could watch the main table. It sat on a dias on the other side of the room. Ansel was there, along with the two other men from this morning. There were two empty chairs in the middle. She assumed the Chiefs' and...His, -wife? She would ask later. She made mental notes of the people standing behind, and all those coming up and having words with the three men. She was, it seemed, being watched closely. It was a bit, -uncomfortable.

She was collected by Valka when the meal was over. Such an exhausting day! All she wanted to do was to bathe and sleep. She helped Valka drag out a wooden tub from the back of the house. There was a natural hot spring nearby, she explained, but it was after dark. Enlisting the help of a Nadder and a Snafflefang, the tub was filled and heated. A curtain was drawn, and she slipped into the water up to her nose. Her first real bath in weeks! She soaked for a bit, then washed.

She and Valka had tea by the fire while her hair dried. She explained she had a class to teach tomorrow after which, she would give her another tour. She had taken her around the village. How much more was there? She shrugged it off. Valka told her of how Eret came to be with them, and how he helped in the battle against Drago Bludvist. A small amount of cold dread crept over when she said his body had never been found. It was, -odd. And the Bewilderbeast had not been spotted either.

She filed those thoughts away for tomorrow. She said goodnight, and ascended the stairs. The fluttery feelings competed with her tiredness. She made it unscathed, and climbed into... _Hiccups' BED!_ It smelled of him. The forge, and the lye soap she herself just bathed with. She sighed his name, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

She woke to a door closing. She laid there listening. Valka must have gone for their breakfast. She dressed in her new clothes. Dark brown leggings, a light bluish-green tunic, an a dark brown skirt that stopped at the knees. She pulled on the boots she selected, and went down the stairs. Valka had the table set with goats' milk, bread and cheese, and a few strips of dried fish. They chatted while they ate.

She had to teach a class this morning for the little ones who were too young to have a dragon of their own. She was welcome to come watch if she wished. She felt it would be a good idea to spend time in the village talking to people. Maybe here, she could find at least one friend. As Queen, she didn't have time to establish a friendship. But here, with Hiccup, maybe she could. It would also help her gain support. Valka said she should be done before the noon meal, enough time for her tour. When she asked, Valka only said she needed to see the rest of the island.

oooo0000oooo

She should have seen it coming...Pieced it all together...She went to the forge to talk to Gobber. He just happened to be working on a saddle...For a Deadly Nadder...Even took some measurements from her. They had a merry chat. She had a hard time reconciling Hiccup, the weed of a boy, who was accident-prone...to the man she fell in love with. His struggles in learning how to be a chief, and becoming one when he didn't feel ready. His struggles with dragons, and in the last year and a half, his own council.

And here she was now, About to take a very bold step indeed! Valka had returned from her class with a lovely orange Nadder trailing her. His name was Biscuit. She didn't put it all together until they started saddling him. She was fearful, until Biscuit nudged her.

"Go easy on me OK boy? I've never flown before." He chirped happily at her. She scratched his jaw as they finished saddling him. Valka would be with her too. The Nadder squatted without being told...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After a bit of instruction, Biscuit leaped into the air. She yelped, and held on tight. They hovered in place for a few moments.

"Feel him child! Feel him move!" It was easier said than done. -Although...After a few terrifying moments, she _could_ feel his movements, -and - _something else_...She now understood the hooks on the ends of Valkas' staff. She had a hook around one of the Nadders' spikes. She stood on his back over her. They started to move forward.

"Look around, child! Look to where we're going!" She was right, looking down did NO good. She began to loose her fear to the wonder of seeing the world from an angle not possible before. As they moved away from the village a voice could be heard, fading in the distance.

"My Lady! What the Hel do ye think yer doin'!-"

Some more instruction from Valka. She grabbed the tiller in front of her. Moving it controlled the dragons' movements. Left, right, forward, back...Yes! She was beginning to understand! And the handle seemed to return to its' original position with a, a, -spring! Hiccup! That, that, -wonderful man! He was here with her, in that small way...

They turned back towards the village. She pushed forward on the handle. The dragon tucked his wings in slightly, and they dove. It was thrilling...And frightening at the same time! She couldn't help the scream from exploding out of her mouth. Nor the other, as she pulled back on the handle, and Biscuit pulled out of his dive, and swooped back into the air...

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Valka was beaming at her as they leveled off.

"Excellent Elsa! How, -where did you learn that?" She shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't exactly say. It just seemed...Logical?

"Let's just take a turn around the island from here on, yes?" She nodded. and directed Biscuit towards the coast. They followed it around. The houses were so tiny from up here! She saw the cliffs and sea-stacks. Fields and pastures. Forests and meadows. Before too long, they reached the northern tip of the island. They flew on, and after a short time, the village came back into view. She was amazed. They had just covered, in under an hour, a distance she was sure would take a couple of days to walk.

Valka pointed out the cove, where she said Hiccup first kept Toothless. As he learned about him, and managed to get him flying again. She also pointed out the bathing springs. There were two pools, divided by a rocky outcrop. One for the men, and one for the women and children. They were kept out of the other pools by the biggest, burliest men and women. Who took turns patrolling the grounds.

The village came in full sight. She directed Biscuit down, and after a moment, he set down in the main square next to the forge. They were surrounded by many, many smiling vikings. And one group of her own officers. They all carried extremely worried looks on their faces. She flashed a bright smile, and couldn't help the giggle that leapt from her mouth. She slid off of the saddle, a little wobbly, and walked around, scratching the dragon vigorously.

"Thank you Biscuit! That was amazing!" He squawked twice and nudged her. She wrapped her arms around as much of his head as she could manage.

"Well! It seems we have a natural-born dragon rider among us!" Valka announced to the crowd. A great cheer went up. She looked at all the smiling faces. Her heart swelled. Except, well, _most_ of them were smiling. Her officers still had worried looks, the Captain had a scowl on his face. She guessed a dressing-down was in order. Looking over the crowd, her eyes locked with Gjaflaugs'. There was a furious scowl on her face. She turned and stomped off. She felt for her. -Maybe they could have a talk.

Gobber then pushed his way to the front, a grin threatened to split his face in two. Eret was behind him.

"Awright! Evr'one back ta werk!" He shouted. She received pats on the arm or shoulder as the people dispersed. She offered a huge smile in return. Gobber placed a huge hand on her shoulder, she met his fond gaze.

"Well done Lass!" If she smiled any wider, her face would break. Eret stepped up, and with a small flourish, Held out his hand and bowed.

"Indeed My Lady! Most impressive!" She didn't take the offered hand. He was sent by the family, but he wasn't, -family. She would send a message. She was only here for one man...

"Thank you Eret! It, -it was the most amazing thing!" Still, she offered a bright smile.

"You've only had a taste Lady! Once you've gotten used to it, there's a whole world of possibilities, from the back of a dragon!" Indeed! Already a plan was taking shape. She now had one more piece for the solution.

"Perhaps, later, if you feel up to it. I could offer the Lady some, instruction?" Hmmm, she still wasn't sure...She couldn't read him. How much did he know?

"Perhaps...For now, I think i'll go freshen up before the meal." She felt she could handle Biscuit, but him? It, -could be an opportunity...

"Very well, My Lady!" He paused and looked about discreetly, but said nothing. "I work down on the docks, but if I'm not there, I'll be with your men." He bowed respectfully. She dipped slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Eret! I am grateful for your service!" She turned and left.

She walked across the square, headed back to the Chief's Hall. She noticed a man approaching from the side. He was one who was standing with the Hjofsteins at last nights' meal. She was immediately on guard.

"Greetings My Lady! The council was wonderin' if they might have a word with ye?" This was, -strange.

"I'm sorry, Who are you? I was not aware that a council meeting had been called." Valka had not said anything, but she was a foreigner. Such things would not normally be known to her, unless they involved her. Hmmm...

"Freybjorn ma'am, Freybjorn Hladsen. My family owns one of the largest yak herds on the island. I also do the councils' bidding from time to time." One of the leading families, she guessed. She wondered what kind of things the council had him do. She considered him.

He was twice as large as she was. His hair was black, as was the beard on his chin. He wore a plain white tunic. Well, it may have been white at one time. A vest made of sheepskin, and heavy brown, loose fitting pants. He had a small-ish helmet with two small horns curling from it. If he meant to do her harm, there wasn't much she would be able to do. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve...

"F'give me Lady Kirtsen, it's just a small meetin' It'll only take a few moments." To accept would be against better judgment. But maybe she could learn a little more about what was exactly going on. Maybe even stop it in its' tracks. If anything, she could give them a 'cold' taste of what they had coming to them if they continued behaving badly.

"Very well Master Hladsen, lead the way." Again, against better judgment, but still...He led her up the hill, and up the stairs to the Great Hall. He opened the door. She had to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust. There were three men seated at the table on the dais. Ansel, she knew, the other two were latecomers to her welcoming party on the docks. Introductions were in order. Ansel stood as she approached.

"Welcome! Welcome Lady Kirsten! I trust ye had a good nights' sleep?" All beaming smiles...Hrumph! She forced a bright smile.

"I did indeed Master Ansel, thank you." There was a bit of tension in the air.

"Good! Good! If I may, I'd like ta introduce ye to the other members of the council here. This here is Bótolfr Rikkardsson, His family owns four fishing boats, and some very rich farmland west of town. And this is TulkR Bruderbuten, He also owns farmlands, and has interests in the ore mines with meself, and a few of the other families here on Berk." She gave them polite nods. She noticed Freybjorn did not follow her. He was standing at the door. Keeping her in, or -people out?

"Very good gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"We would like to ask after the nature of your proposals, my Lady, So we may go over them and start negotiations." She expected this...

"You may ask, but I will not give an answer." A slight raising of Bótolfrs' eyebrows was the first sign. She thought she detected a flash in TulkRs' eyes.

"Aye My Lady? And why not?" Yes that got them. Just who did they think they were dealing with?

"I was instructed by my Liege Lord to only speak of this with Lord Haddock sirs!" Bótolfr spoke.

"But surely, the Lady can give a small hint, an notion, perhaps as far as goods, and exchanges? after all, it is only us here in this room?" Why the little...

"I'm afraid I cannot. I was given specific instruction by King Gregory himself. To do otherwise would be breaking a sacred vow, and compromising the Kings' trust. I believe, -gentlemen, we have spoken of this issue?" Maybe it was time...She gathered her magic subtly, and started to lower the rooms' temperature slightly. There was another flash of anger in TulkRs' eyes.

"Listen, girl, ye are a long way from home. Perhaps ye might change ye mind..." _Ooooh THAT MAN!_ She would keep an eye on him. Her anger flared, but she couldn't loose control. She kept dropping the temperature...

"Yes, I am a long way from home, and no, I won't change my mind. These are matters discussed in my homeland, and have since been revised. I need to speak to Lord Haddock concerning the changes, before he deigns to bring it to the council." She detected a presence behind her. Not close, but...Her magic seemed to be having an effect. If the quick flitting of the two other mens' eyes said anything...Good! TulkR seemed too angry to notice.

"It is the councils' task to go over the agreements! To see if they are fair, and benefit the tr..." She cut him off.

"And it is the CHIEFS' task to receive them! Before bringing them to council at all!" She was at her limit, any further...

Just then the doors burst open. As did the light from outside. She heard the scraping of Freybjorns' boots on the floor. The three men stood quickly. TulkRs' chair fell over. She heard a familiar booming voice.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAS' IS GOIN' ON HERE?" Captain Verschtop! He must have been watching. He strode purposefully and angrily forward.

"What do ye mean! Bargin' in on this council meeting!" TulkR roared. Heinz stopped next to her, unconcerned by the other men in the room.

"Oh AYE? Is tha' what ye call this? The full council isn't even present! Aye! They had no knowledge of such a meeting! And this fool here?" He indicated Freybjorn. "Is he the barmaid? Fetchin' ye drinks?" Freybjorn glared, the Captain didn't even notice. Ansel spluttered.

"This, -this is a, a, -special council! To, to -establish a, -base, f, for -negotiations! Y, you are not allowed..." Just then, there was another commotion at the door. She saw the rest of the council. Gobber, Hoark, Spitelout, and Valka. Snotlout and Tuffnut stood in front, the latter bearing a mace nearly as big as he. Gobber sported a large axe, which was attached to his cup. Captain Verschtop continued unabated.

"This is in direct violation of the treaties and accords struck in Riedenbrooke! Signed not two years ago! By all the kingdoms from the Anglish Isles all the way to the Kaspernian Sea!" He roared. "They govern the full and proper conductance of negotiations in trade! Aye! And the fair and proper treatment of foreign agents therein!" Maybe the Captain could indeed breathe fire! He seemed truly angry now. Again Ansel spluttered.

"We, we...recognize no s, such accord!" Big mistake...

"OH AYE? Maybe ye should! Ifn' ye want a chance of dealin' wi' us! The Lady is entitled to equal representation! To the FULL council she is, Aye? I see no such for the Lady! Nor do I see the FULL council! This is a grave and serious infringement of the Ladys' rights! Not to mention, besmirchin' a Ladys' honor! Lockin' 'er in a room of dusty, dodderin' old men with no proper escort!" She heard a snicker from somewhere behind her. Indeed! She had to almost bite the inside of her mouth to prevent her own laughter! Bótolfr nervously spoke next.

"P, Perhaps, y, you should leave then..." Another mistake.

"AYE! Perhaps we should! And once King Gregory learns of this insult, he just might gather his fleet, Aye? And that of his allies, Yes? And sail his ships up here, and make a big mess o' things!" Heinz' face was red with anger. She was so giving him a promotion!

"Is that a threat SIR?" TulkR growled.

"NO SIR! THAT, -IS A FACT!" You could cut the tension with...no, you would NEED the axe that Gobber held to cut the tension in the air. She let it hang for a moment. Aaannnddd...

"Gentlemen? We will forgive this little impasse, if you will but make good on the terms I set forth at our greeting? Produce Lord Haddock, so that we may 'start over' with our relationship? Yes? Make peace with your allies, so you may show us your good faith! I will assure you that the agreement will benefit the WHOLE of the tribe, and make you the ENVY of the archipelago, yes?" How could they refuse? Now to twist the axe in their thick skulls...

"I will provide you with a copy of the accords mentioned by the good Captain. And I will continue to observe the PROPER conductance of the government here. So gentlemen, if there is nothing else, I bid you all good day!" She gave them a low, respectful, and polite curtsy, then spun on her heels, and walked out. Back straight, chin out. Heinz followed.

Upon reaching the door, she stopped and considered them all. She offered an equally deep, respectful curtsy. When she straightened, she gave them a wink, and a small smile. She strode purposefully out the door and down the steps. Heinz strode up beside her. She could hear an angry 'discussion' fading in the distance.

They had nearly reached the Chiefs' hall, when she felt a hand on her arm. A little firmer than was proper. Her anger spiked. She spun to face him as much as he spun her. If she didn't feel the need for one herself, she would give him a cold dressing down. There was anger in his eyes, but it was fading. After a few breaths' pause. The corner of his mouth curled slightly...

"GIRL...Ye are gonna be the death of me!" His smile widened slightly.

"Only if I allow it, Captain!" She gave him a small smile of her own. It would have been a serious breach, back in Arendelle. But here, it was just them. She deserved it though...He was only looking out for her. She had possibly put herself in harms' way...And, she had flown off and left him. She needed to get comfortable with the dragons though, for her plan to work. The Captain was going to have to trust her, or get a dragon of his own.

He stood dutifully outside while she fixed her hair. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by Gobber, Snotlout and Valka. She assured them she was fine thank you. Hiccup would be furious when he got back! She would have him talk to her first please! They agreed, and made their way to the Great Hall for the noon meal.

The three men were absent from the head table. She could do it. She was in her rights, -mostly, to march right up there and have them all arrested. Their lands, positions, and properties seized. These weren't her people, -yet. But it _was_ a recognized, and sanction-able action, in her part of the world. To take power away from public servants who abused it, or used it for personal gain. No, she would talk to Hiccup first. -But- one more incident, one more toe placed out of line...

More people came up to her, offering words of welcome, or support. She caught more than a few casting angry gazes at the now-empty table at the head of the room. It seemed a lot of the Berkians, -suspected something. Good! She would talk to more people over the coming days, and gather more support for her, _-THEIR_ Chief.

oooo0000oooo

The sun was starting to touch the horizon. It was one of her favorite types of sunsets. A layer of puffy clouds were now cast in a spectacular array of purples, oranges, reds, and a few yellows. It was grand from the ground, but from her vantage point on the back of a dragon, it was more so. She wanted to stay a while longer however, her butt was sore! They had been out here for hours! But she had learned a lot.

Eret began with some basic manoeuvres, turns, climbing and diving. He demonstrated rolls and loops, and even flips and twists. She even got Biscuit to shoot fire! And he also shot some spikes at some targets. All the while, she was paying attention to how he moved. How he adjusted his flight for sudden gusts. And where he liked to be scratched for a job well done. Eret told her Biscuit lost his rider to a fishing boat accident, just before winter. She felt badly. She didn't know how she would be able to take him out once Hulda showed up. She resolved to at least visit him often.

She couldn't help noticing the flirtatious undertones in his exchanges. Whether he was actually flirting, or not, she couldn't say. She kept it strictly professional. She was out here to learn, he was out here to teach. While to be seen with him in public would probably take pressure off the family, she had to be careful. He seemed like the kind of man who would understand. But she didn't know...

Someone cleared their throat as she was taking her saddle- _Her saddle...For a dragon! She still couldn't quite believe it!_ off of Biscuit. She turned and faced a large blond-headed man. Kind, inquisitive blue eyes. He bowed with a grace that belied his great frame.

"Lady, -Kirsten? Fishlegs Ingermann, Berks official record keeper and chief Haddocks' secretary, at your service!" She dipped politely to him.

"Master Ingermann! Well met sir! How may I help you?" His name was mentioned in many of her conversations. He was one of Hiccups' peers. -And his, -secretary? Such kind eyes...

"I just want you to know, if there's anything you need, come look me up! If you need letters drafted, tips on dragon care...Anything at all!" Eret pipped up.

"Oh yes! My Lady! Fishlegs here is quite the dragon expert! There's an ongoing debate as to who is the smartest man on Berk, Hiccup, or Master Ingermann!" He inched into her space. She was very agitated, but she couldn't let on.

"Thank you, Master Ingermann. Do you happen to know where Hic, -Lord Haddock is at the moment?" _Careful Elsa!_ There she went again! If he noticed, he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry My Lady, not right now, but he said he would be home later. Dogsbreath needed to show him, -something..." And he didn't take Fishlegs with him? _Hmmm_...

"And, did...What did Lord Haddock tell you of me?"

"Well, he said...ermm, He ahhh, he said, we. should...Talk." She saw him cast a slight glare at Eret. The other man not seeming to notice, or care. There was tension, but she couldn't discern its' exact cause.

"Very well Master Ingermann! Perhaps tomorrow? I'm afraid I am a bit tired and, -sore, from riding. I wish to do nothing more than to eat and wash, then sleep." She turned and fixed Eret with a look. There was a frown there, directed at Fishlegs...He then looked at her, his features softened. He seemed to take the hint. She was distracted by the larger man.

"I'm glad He finally got taken out. He was looking so sad!" He was pouting, he obviously cared a great deal. She liked this man.

"He was a perfect gentleman!" Biscuit nudged her, and chirped happily. She offered him some vigorous scratches. He chuckled.

"But how, how did you know?" She shrugged. She really couldn't explain it herself.

"I met Toothless, before Lord Haddock left for home. We also had a dragon, -encounter on our ship about a week ago. And we got a visit from, -Sharpshot about a week before that." He nodded.

"Well! It would appear there's more to you than it seems!" He fixed her with a look, but it was brief. "If you will excuse me, I must get to my hall before my wife murders me!" He bowed. She offered a smile and a very respectful dip.

After brushing his scales a bit, she left, promising Biscuit another flight. He squawked happily. She took up her saddle, and left the caverns for the chiefs' hall. Eret trailed behind. She did thank him, and he left.

She was met by the smell of a wonderful supper. Valka had sent for it from the Hall. She was very grateful. She was sooo sore. Riding a dragon it seemed, took more muscle than riding a horse. There were a few similarities, but a horse couldn't fly, nor shoot fire, or spines!

They chatted over the meal. Valka had spoken to Fishlegs, but she couldn't say when exactly Hiccup would show up. Most likely late. She sighed, at least he would be here soon. Valka patted her arm sympathetically. She told her of her flight this afternoon. Her confidence was growing. She would need more time to get to where she was completely comfortable. Valka said she was doing wonderfully. And if they were discreet enough, Hiccup could give her some, -personal- instruction. She immediately flushed, although it _was_ part of her plan...

She also asked after Eret. Unfortunately, she would have to keep appearances as well. It was a bitter pill to swallow. He would be seen as a "third party" to their situation. He had been told that Hiccup wanted her protected. She huffed, but in light of their situation, it made sense.

She helped Valka clean up. The older woman left, citing a couple of errands. She drug the tub out, and with a little prodding, got her water, and had it heated. She drew the curtain and sunk up to her nose in the warm water. A very eventful day, but where was Hiccup? A rush of fluttery feelings, and a knot of heat at her core surfaced as she thought of being personally, -instructed- by the Dragon Master. There were also, -negotiations- to be had as well. Oh! Oh my! _-Hiccup..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

They flew out. It was a glorious afternoon. He and Fishlegs had stopped by Bog Island to talk to Camicazi, and to Bertha. They had a good talk. Bertha suggested she throw her weight into the situation. He thought it a good idea, but maybe she should wait. A good dressing-down from Bertha would give them all, -perspective at least. A good scare might be just what they needed.

They left Bog Island, and made it to Hopeless by early evening. They stayed overnight, as it would be about a three hour flight to the island. He didn't mind. As long as he was able to get off his own island, even for a little while...He reveled in it. At first, they were catching up. Then they started to share new things they found out about the dragons, and other ideas. He felt completely relaxed. He didn't have to watch what he said, or did.

Trófastr was a good host. The mead and the food flowed. They had been friends since the war with dragons ended. They were one of the first to adapt. He was two years his junior, but had been Chief three years more than he. Dolgbrasi was nearly a second father to him. Always ready to lend a sympathetic ear, and offer advice. They were frequent visitors to each others' village. He had helped after Astrids' passing, along with the other heirs.

They had left in the late morning. There were some issues that needed taking care of. He rested well as did Fishlegs. They had been in the air about two hours, when he saw a dragon in the distance, a yellow Zippleback. As it drew closer, there was somebody...Dogsbreath? Sitting in-between the heads. The dragons called to each other in greeting.

"Oi! Dogsbreath! A Zippleback? Where's Disa?" He asked.

"Ah, caught some kinda stomach parasite or something. Anyway I thought three heads my be better than one in this situation" He grinned. Trófastr disagreed.

"Errr, May I remind ye gentlemen of the Gronkle mudbath experiment?" It was Fishlegs idea spurred on by Trófastr. They had been looking for a natural treatment of a particular parasite that got under a Gronkles' scales, causing discomfort. It had led to a hot mud spring near Hopeless. Which in turn, led to noxious gasses, both natural, and Gronkle-induced, some vomiting, and a solemn vow to never speak of it again...

"And you Hiccup? I guess congratulations are in order? You've managed a match between you and the lovely Gjaflaug? I hear she is quite the beauty!" Dogsbreath said. He huffed.

"Yes, quite lovely..." He said flatly. "She tried to kill a Terror her first day!" His eyes widened.

"Well, you can't get rid of all that hate in a day, Hiccup. Maybe she just needs a chance." He sighed heavily.

"She's had a whole two weeks of chances. She's not really interested in the dragons. Only my position and power is what she's interested in...Can we change the subject now?" He didn't want to let on to Fishlegs. The other two, could he tell them? He wasn't sure. He _was_ sure that their interest in the matter was different from Camicazis'.

"But Hiccup? Surely a marriage such as this would...help things, -in the, -other matter at hand?" Trófastr said. Fishlegs chimed in.

"I know, I've been telling him that. But he won't listen!" He would have to send Fishlegs ahead of him. He _could_ tell these two, but _should_ he?

"Guys? When had a political marriage really mattered to Vikings? You know? When it really comes down to it, nothing says 'screw you, I disagree like a good 'ol axe to the skull.' -That kind of stuff." Both men chuckled.

"-And I didn't exactly, -manage it. The Hjofsteins did." Trófastr grimaced.

"Ach! It's just what I thought! A political connection then. Something else to keep them atop the heap!" Wait, -what?

"-Something, -else? What do you mean?" Trófastr explained.

"There's been someone else, parading around on Beserker Island. Says he's to be the next Chief, although there's some what still think one of their own would be better suited..." He knew who...

"Ref, -Reifnir? Are you kidding? He doesn't even own a dragon, he has as much leadership ability as a clump of moss, and the personality to match." That made sense, only in the fact he knew what the ships were carrying leaving Berk. They are in for a sad surprise.

"Well, they'll all be in a pickle for sure." Dogsbreath said. "Word has it that Heather is finally headed back to the archipelago! She'll have a right big mess to clean up when she does!" He wasn't looking forward to it. Part of that mess was his. She would see though, -right? Fishlegs spoke.

"Hiccup? What does this mean for us though? F, for you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hiccup? Do you want us to get to her first? I'm sure she'll understand..." Trófastr asked. He wished he shared their enthusiasm.

"No guys, she'll come for me, not you, But I appreciate it though. I think Camacazi has this one though. We had the same conversation about a week ago." Yes, first Heather, -then, -Elsa...A thought came to this mind but he dismissed it. She should be here by now...They needed to get back.

"So, Trófastr...Tell us about this island."

"Well, we had a long range patrol come across it about a month ago. They reported a strange ship out there, but not much else. I went meself, and saw the fog surrounding it. Thought nothing of it. Went back a day or two later, it were gone...Again, nothing. But a day or so later, it was back. Flew over to check it out, but there was nothing to explain the fog. And Tolla was acting, -strange. She was agitated, didn't want to listen...Sent some others out there. They would report the same. I couldn't get a straight report on the fog though, just that the dragons were acting, differently." That _was_ odd...

The ship being out there was a bit troubling, but the dragons' behavior was more so. Dragon Island was a volcano too, but there was always...Something to explain the fog that would gather there. Gasses from inside somewhere, Hot liquid rock, when it came in contact with the water would cause a fog to appear. But Trófastr had said...It _did_ bear investigation.

They had flown out a little more when the island came into view. There was nothing special about it other than it was a volcano. They made a couple of passes. There were two large tunnels heading into the interior. They landed on a large flat beach and looked around. No tracks, no discarded scales, -nothing. Meatlug may have caught a faint scent as did Tolla, but it was very faint, judging by the way they were picking it up.

He jumped on Toothless' back and chanced a flight into the interior. Through one tunnel, there were faint scratch marks, Maybe a few dragons had taken shelter in a storm. They flew around the inner chamber. Many shelves lined the walls, It would be a decent nest, but there were no dragons here. It looked the same as on Dragon Island. It was, -odd. They were at the very edge of the archipelago. And the dragons were behaving themselves. He would have to come out here himself. Maybe he could talk Elsa into an overnight trip, -purely to, -negotiate of course...

They came out, and made another pass of the island at a lower height. He only noted a few very old campsites, and not much else.

"Well, gents! It seems I have wasted your time. There's nothing here!" Trófastr apologized.

"No, no! It's fine! What about this ship they saw? Was it the same one both times?" He asked.

"I don't rightly know. They said they'd never seen one like it before, but we are at the edge of the archipelago...It could be anything!" He was right, but he couldn't help feeling...

"Fish? What does this remind you of?" The man grasped his chin in his fingers for a moment.

"Uhhh, Dragon, -Island? The nest...Hiccup! You don't think..." He didn't want to but...

"I, -I don't. Know...If there was more than one Bewilderbeast...Who's to say there isn't more than one...Red Death?" The two other men frowned.

"When we finally got to the nest all those years ago, It, it was like you described...There was always a fog covering the island. The queen, -the Red Death, roosted inside. She would call the dragons...That might explain the dragons' behavior, but..." Dogsbreath finished his thought.

"But there aren't any dragons here!" This was troubling.

"Trófastr? If I send some of my people out here, would you look after them? See that they are supplied?" He guessed his answer. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Of course Hiccup! What do you have in mind?" They needed to know...

"Constant watch! We could send a pair of riders out here, with Nadders. We could rotate, one group every three days. If one shows up, they'll need to get out fast! To spread the alarm! We need to know about this ship your people saw as well." Dogsbreath nodded.

"I'll get word to Thuggory, see if he will contribute as well." He nodded.

"Make them understand! They are NOT to take this on! As soon as it's spotted, they are to get out! To spread the word!" Both men nodded. They were taken to the island after, they had seen the great queens' remains themselves. Trófastr engaged Fishlegs in conversation, leading him away with a question. Dogsbreath lowered his voice, and leaned toward him.

"Hiccup? I was wondering, if you would come with me. I have something to, -show you." Oh? Well, he had meant to send Fishlegs ahead...He nodded. When their conversation was over, he approached Fishlegs.

"Fish? You go on ahead, I'll be back later." He could see a trace of hurt, but he understood.

"-And Fish? -Someone, -is coming. She's, -important! Make sure she's taken care of, and looked after. My Mom knows, and so does Gobber. She can take care of herself, but she'll need help. OK?" Fishlegs nodded. He seemed to get the importance of this.

"Uhh, OK Hiccup! I'll see you later!" He said his goodbye to the others then flew off. When he was out of sight, they turned to him. The same cocked-eyebrow look of curiosity. It was almost comical.

"OK guys, -I have something to tell you. They _were_ his friends after all...He told them of Elsa, but spared the details for now. They had already spoken for each other, and she was on her way here. But with everything going on, they had to keep it a secret for now. He thought of Jórunna...Yes, they needed to know that too, -but, -just not right now.

They took a course northwest, then after a while, decidedly west. They had been heading toward the TrollGuts, but now...

"Just, where are we going Dogsbreath?" He cast him a sidelong glance.

"Well, you know Hiccup, I've made, -progress, in my neck of the archipelago...I thought you might like to, -see the results of my, -efforts." That was strangely, -cryptic...What could he mean? It dawned on him after a moment. The course they were now taking would lead them to...the Murderous tribe! Not exactly friends, not -enemies either. BUT, allies with - _them_. He cast Dogsbreath a glance. He was looking at him somewhat worriedly. Was he afraid he might decline...Or something, -else? NO! He was his friend. They had been friends for a long time now. He was one of the first to initiate change here...

But the Murderous. They had been making efforts to change. If the gaps were to be closed, they needed to talk. Maybe this was what he had in mind...No efforts had been made between the Hooligans and the Murderous. It was sort of a benign neglect. But now, with the talk going on...He nodded. A small look of relief came over the other mans' face.

The island came in sight. Bigger than Berk, and flatter. Many, many fields for growing crops of different kinds. And for grazing huge herds of sheep, goats and yak. Before the dragon war ended, it was said they were a favorite target of the queens dragons. Almost as popular as Berk. But now, the herds thrived. They were one of the leading producers of meat in the archipelago.

They dropped to a lower altitude. Dogsbreath pointed out newly installed feeding bowls. One of which was being filled as they passed over. He could see the looks of shock as he flew over. He couldn't discern a reason, maybe, it was the Night Fury he rode. Maybe it was shock because they realized who was riding it.

They dropped even lower as they passed over the main village. They made a circuit. Hiccup noted a windmill, his design, erected on one side, near the water. Another going up, in the early stages of construction. The people looked up nervously. A few weapons were drawn, but they did not appear threatening. Dogsbreath directed them to a square in front of a large building. It was made of cut stone, heavily roofed. Before he realized, they were dropping down...to land!

The people cleared a spot for them. They landed gently in the square. He noted fear in many of their eyes. But again, was it Toothless they were afraid of, or him? Because of what, -happened...He didn't want that. He didn't want people to fear him, or Toothless. Sure, it would keep them in line, but eventually...

The doors opened, and Bergulfr stepped out of the building. He was an imposing figure. Not as big as his dad, But nearly so. His hair was dark, dark, brown. Almost black, and streaked with gray. His beard was almost completely gray. Braided and hung down to his belly. Sharp bluish-green eyes shone from under his heavy brow. He considered his visitors.

"Dogsbreath? Who's this ye have wi' ye?" Ooops! he was so caught up...He reached up and quickly removed his helmet. His eyes went wide for a split second. He then frowned.

"Chief...Haddock? What brings ye here? 'Tis been a long time since we've 'ad a visit from the likes of you?" He nodded.

"Aye! Too long if I'm honest Chief! Dogsbreath wanted to show me the improvements you've made here. I'm impressed! Keeping the wild dragons out of the village proper is a big step in improving your relations with them." He nodded.

"Aye! A lot of the older folk thought it was crazy! But just one feeding bowl helped immensely! We've got plans to put up two more by summers' end. It's a bit of work sometimes, keeping them filled. But we've had no major incidents so far this year." He said.

"I'm glad! We can show you an easier way to fill them. The dragons can help in that regard. Dogsbreath can show you." Bergulfr nodded.

"Well, with things, -changing in the archipelago, we felt a different approach was needed." Hiccup nodded. There followed a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Bergulfr spoke.

"Chief...Hiccup? I was wonderin' if we might, -talk a bit?" He shot a wary glance around at the gathered crowd. Dogsbreath nodded slightly. He was unsure...

"-Please Hiccup, we wouldn't have allowed ye ta land, nor fly over, if we meant ye harm!" He looked at Dogsbreath again. He glared, and nodded his head in the direction of the door. He slid off the saddle, and tied his helmet to it. He walked around to Toothless' head. He gathered the dragons' attention.

"Hey Bud! Listen to Dogsbreath OK?" Toothless considered the man, then turned his head back to him. He huffed. "Stay calm won't you? We need these people to like us, Yes? Best paw forward?" He huffed and barked. And pushed his snout in his chest. He ran his hands over his head and scratched him briefly.

"You're awesome Bud!" He huffed again. He walked towards the doors. Bergulfr motioned him in. His eyes adjusted to the light. It was much like the Hall on Berk. There was a larger dias on the other end of the room. And a great firepit in the middle. A serving area off to the left. A change of the tapestries on the wall, and a few carvings here and there...He could be in his own hall. Hmmm.

Bergulfr chose a table in the middle of the room. "Marta! Bring a plate of food and a mug of ale for our guest!" He heard a clattering. He glanced over and noted a look of shock on the servers faces. He turned his attention back to Bergulfr. He seemed to be sizing him up, or deciding how to start the conversation. A mug and a plate were set between them. The woman lingered for a moment. Bergulfrs' arm slid around her waist.

"My wife, Marta. Marta? Chief Hiccup Haddock of the Hooligans!" She dipped. She was a comely woman and, -sturdy. He nodded in return. He eyed the plate, and the mug. He was rather hungry, and to refuse could be an insult. Bergulfr reached over, and took a piece of meat off the plate and popped it in his mouth. He then took his mug, and took a drink. The corner of his mouth curled a bit. Hiccup was satisfied. He dug in.

"Hiccup...I'd like to start by sayin'...We were, -saddened about the loss of yer father. While we were never exactly, -friends, we had a great deal o' respect for 'im. He was a good man, and a great Chief!" He nodded.

"Thank you. It was hard for us to take. I doubt if I will ever be as great as him, I am trying very hard to do so." His eyebrows lifted.

"Oh Aye? So ye have somethin' greater planned than the end of the dragon war do ye?" This was...different! He smiled.

"No...Not, -planned anyway. My father, and my peers had as much to do with that as I. I jus, I was just trying to save my, my tribe..." He nodded.

"And then, ye do it again I've heard. Defeated that Drago, and a great beast that surely would've wreaked havoc all among the islands!" He didn't see it that way. He was trying to save the dragons. A thought came to his mind, but it was gone. Bergulfr fixed him with a look.

"That Dagur tried to drag us in to his mess..." This was new! "But we decided to stay out of it. Seeing what happened, I'm glad we did!" He thought about this. How he would handle this if, when...it came up. Should he? YES! Bridge the gap...

"Ahmmm, about that, I, -I..." He stood, and stepped over to Bergulfrs' side of the table. Without thinking, he dropped to his knee. He placed his hands on his right knee, palms down. He bowed his head.

"I want to apologize for that! It, -it wasn't very, -Chiefly of me! I, -I was upset. I know that is not a very good excuse...A leader shouldn't let his...emotions get away, and drive his, decisions...I, -I am very sorry that...happened." There was silence for a few breaths. Bergulfr spoke softly.

"Ye loved yer wife." He nodded.

"She, -she was, -pregnant, with our, first child. I only found out that morning...It, -it still...It's no excuse..." A few more breaths' pause. He felt a hand on his head.

"It's no crime ta love someone that fiercely, Hiccup. The question now is, having crossed a line, what will you do?" A very profound question. He was a smart man. He thought for a moment...

"You, -try...try to make, -amends...and, -and, learn from it..." He slowly lifted his gaze. There was light in his eyes, and a fond smile. His apology was accepted. He felt something swell in his chest. He had more hope for the future than he'd imagined. Bergulfr nodded once.

"So Hiccup! What will you do? Aye? There's talk of a great Kingdom that's reached our ears! Aye even here! A kingdom that will encompass the whole archipelago! With us smack in the middle of it!" He had returned to his seat. He looked Bergulfr in the eye.

"I have been against the idea from the start." His eyes went wide. "The immensity, -the logistics...It, it doesn't make a lot of sense! We have treaties in place, -agreements..." He got cut off.

"Aye! Treaties and agreements we are not privy to! My question stands! What. will. you. -do? We have made improvements here, but others...If we can't, -or won't accept the dragons...will you descend upon us? Aye? And burn us too?" Ouch! -That, -stung. But he deserved it. It was a legitimate question.

"NO! No..." He sighed. "As long as the mindless killing of dragons stop...I, I realize they can be, -difficult to deal with sometimes...But they are creatures, just, -trying to survive in the bigger world...Like us! Aye? If you..." He fixed him with a look. "-ANY- of you, run into a particularly nasty problem...Send word! Dogsbreath is very good with them. If he can't help, one of the others can." Bergulfr nodded and grabbed his chin. "-Or, send word to me, -personally! My mother is, -incredible with them! She can help as well." He looked askance rubbing his chin. He forged ahead.

"I want to extend an invitation to you, -ALL- of you. Send some of your people, your young ones. Send them to Berk. There will be no questions asked. They will be under MY protection! And constantly supervised. Let us show you what we've learned...How to deal with them." This was what was needed. Interaction, not just between two people, but many. Bergulfr cast him a sidelong glance. His eyebrow raised. After a few moments' pause, he slapped the table hard.

"Very well Chief! I will consider your words. And I, -appreciate your honesty! Such things are needed if there is to be an understanding!" He couldn't have said it better himself. They stood, and walked slowly towards the door. Bergulfr clapped him on the shoulder.

"May I offer my congratulations on your, -match! I'm sure Gjaflaug will make a fine wife!" Oh Gods...

"Yes! I, ahmmm, -about that...P, please offer my sincerest apologies to Róngvaldr, and the girls' father. It, it's nothing personal...She is lovely, but I cannot accept her. There, -there's, -something, -else." He felt maybe he could trust him, but it was still, -early in the proceedings. They stopped walking. He fixed him with a piercing look.

"Oh? -It is said you took a trip recently...Perhaps you found someone else?" He really liked how his mind worked. He hoped he could have more conversations with him.

"I, -I'd rather not say, right. now...My council...They have been dealing behind my back, and until I figure it out...You, you can understand..." He hoped so anyway. He nodded.

"Aye! They have! But as to the nature of it, I cannot say..." Couldn't or wouldn't? He realized Bergulfr may be in a difficult position as it is. If, -others found out, and didn't like it..."-But, understand, Hiccup! This will put us in a very precarious position! We must look after ourselves in such times!" He understood.

"You and I both know it will take more than a marriage to, -fix this between us and the LavaLouts. Please! Take my words to them! It is not our, -MY- intention to force this on anyone! If the needless killings will but stop, it will be enough for me!" Bergulfr nodded once. Good! It was a start! He pushed open the door.

As his eyes adjusted, he noticed Toothless. He was on his belly, crouched. His tail swishing and twitching back and forth. He noticed a young boy and girl stood a few steps apart from the gathered crowd. They were frozen in place. Toothless thought it was playtime. He shot Bergulfr a glance, a small smile crept across his face.

He walked up to the two children. Looking around he located their parents. He held his hands up, then crouched down to their level.

"Hello there! What's your name?" The boy turned his head slowly to look at him.

"Tristain, Chief!" He nodded, then considered the girl.

"And you? Young Lady?" She also turned her head slowly. He gave them credit. Any other dragon, and sudden moves, didn't go well together...

"V, -Veny, sir!" There was fear in their eyes. But also...curiosity. It was enough...

"Well, guys! This is Toothless! He is my dragon. He's a Night Fury!" They both turned and considered the dragon.

"He, he's, scary!" The girl said in a weak voice.

"Yes! He can be very scary sometimes! But look! His belly is on the ground! And you see his tail? How it's moving back and forth?" They both nodded. "Do you know what that means?" Heads shook. "It means he wants to play!" They both looked at him like he had three heads. He smiled.

"Yes! Toothless loves to play with children! He likes hide and seek! He likes to fetch balls and sticks! He even likes to play tag!" This was a bit rougher, but the older children loved it.

"But first, you must say hello! Now understand! A wild dragon IS dangerous! But, if it comes to you like this, flat on the ground, tail wagging...here is what you can do. Hold your hand out, fingers together...Yes! Not too close to him! And you let him come to you." Toothless scooted over, and the children were scratching him in no time. Another child walked out, then another. Soon, Toothless was belly-up, his eyes lidded in pleasure. Children scratching him from his chin to his belly. The big spoiled reptile! He addressed the crowd with a nod from Bergulfr.

"The dragons will react to you the same way you react to them. Fear with fear. Hate with hate. Toothless and Bersa here are used to humans, granted. But if you can approach them with calm, they will pay attention. If you are assertive, they will listen!" He saw several nods, and thoughtful looks. Good! Better than good!

"The dragons have a lesson to teach us! Only through trust and understanding will you gain their loyalty. And such it is with us! I am glad you are making changes here! I hope you all can one day experience the same benefits of good relations with the dragons!" More nods and murmuring from the crowd. He walked up to Bergulfr and clasped his forearm.

"Farewell Chief! I'm glad we had this talk!" He nodded.

"As am I Chief! I hope we may talk again in the future!" Hiccup nodded.

"-In the, -near future!" Bergulfr nodded. He was hopeful. He gained Toothless' attention, much to the childrens' disappointment. He told them perhaps he would return soon, and bring more dragons. To which the children cheered. He considered the gathered crowd, and gave them a nod. He climbed on Toothless and took off.

Dogsbreath and he said their goodbyes in the air. The sun almost completely below the horizon. He laid down on Toothless' back, wrapping his arms around his neck and scratching him.

"You were amazing Bud! That's a good dragon!" He warbled his assent. _Of course he was!_ "Let's get home, Yes?" A warble and a croon answered him. It had been a full day...A couple of days actually. There was still a three hour flight home at least. He was sooo tired!

So the council was indeed plotting. He had actual confirmation. Not like it wasn't pretty obvious before...but, yeah. Did this mean the LavaLouts wanted in? Or was this some third-party ploy? Or were they simply afraid, and sought to head off any potential crisis? Bergulfr was smart enough to think this through. Now that they had talked, he hoped the Louts would at least _try_ to come to the table...

And the situation at the island was disturbing. If it was a Red Death, why wasn't it there? Nesting dragons didn't tend to move. At least a nesting Bewilderbeast didn't. How different could they be? Unless...unless it was _looking_ for a nesting spot! This had all kinds of bad written all over it! At least they knew now more than they did the first time around.

And knowing what they do, could such a thing be dealt with, without killing it? Could it be, -driven off? Re-directed? There was no time to study the first one, even if it were possible. All they had to go on was the Bewilderbeast. Which was, as far as he could tell, the other end of the dragon spectrum. The Bewilderbeast was kind and benign. The Red Death was, -not. But again, this was all post-mortem analysis. His mother never had encountered one. Och! So much they didn't know...

And Heather...On her way back? -Or not? There was a huge mess waiting for her when she did. He would support her, it was her birthright. Regardless of how she felt about what happened. And his council, right in the middle of it! It could be potentially bad for him and the tribe as a whole. But she would listen...unless, being away somehow changed her. Maybe, Elsa would help her understand.

 _Elsa!_ He whispered her name like a prayer. He wished to the Gods she was here with him! Just being with her would calm him. He knew it! He imagined her with him now, at his back. Her arms wrapped around him. -Or in front, his arms around her, holding her to him. Gods! He missed her.

They still had to talk. Which he intended to do as soon as an opportunity presented itself. Given the current situation, and especially Gjaflaug...No! he would remain positive. He would _make_ time for their talk. He had learned his lesson. Get to it sooner rather than later. He hoped she would understand, but the potential for a, -less than positive outcome was not lost on him.

Soon the braziers came in sight. He thought about a stealthy arrival, but in light of recent revelations, it wasn't needed any more. He had the council where he wanted them. All that was needed was a slight hint that he knew what was going on, and they would drop in line. Either that, or they could stand and watch as their halls burned to the ground...

He made for the square in front of his hall. They landed somewhat heavily. They both had a few long days behind them. He might sleep in a bit tomorrow! They went into the stable. Hiln greeted them with a happy chirp and squawk. He scratched her. It appeared her charges were gone home for the night. The dragons greeted each other. When they were done, he stripped the flying rig off Toothless. He started to settle, but he seemed to catch a scent, or- something. He was acting very excited for some reason. He was sniffing and cooing. He shrugged it off, maybe one of the dragons Hiln had to watch had grabbed his attention.

He walked in the side door. The hall smelled, -differently. It was humid too! He then noticed the curtain was drawn, the one that separated the home for...bathing...He heard a splash of water, then all of a sudden, he was faced with the sight of a very surprised, very wet, and very, -naked...Elsa! She yelped, and ducked down.

"Hiccup?...HICCUP!" He heard the rustle of clothing. She stood again, thankfully, -mostly covered with a drying skin. She came around the corner of the cabinets, charging headlong. They crashed together. A full three minutes of hungry lips devouring each other. Wandering hands. Dancing tongues. Feverishly working, making up for all that lost time. His mind was blank. He could only feel her, smell her. It was all he ever wanted 'til Ragnarock.

Their pace slowed. Dwindling down to slower, sweeter impassioned kisses. They would separate, look upon each other, and crash together again. Hugging each other tightly. Planting sweet kisses on temples, cheeks, jaws, necks. He never wanted to stop. They did finally stop though, in a tight embrace, whispering each others' names. He rocked her gently.

After several minutes, standing there, holding each other, she spoke breathily.

"I missed you!" A smile crept across his face.

"I can tell!" He said softly. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes. It didn't last very long, for a huge smile spread across her face. She buried her face in his neck. He only now noticed her back, -ALL of her...back, was uncovered. He couldn't help but run his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders. _So smooth, and soft..._ She shuddered. He heard his name whispered...Then he heard his name, -not whispered...

"HICCUP!" The curtain exploded. Oh, Gods! She had a furious scowl on her face. She stormed around the cabinets and cuffed him heavily on the head. Elsa yelped as they were separated in-gently. She grabbed his ear and twisted.

"WHAT THE HEL DO YOU MEAN! BARGING IN HERE AND SEEING THIS WOMAN IMMODESTLY?!" She drug him out of the room...by his ear...It REALLY hurt!

"ACH! MOM! We are consenting adults! AHHH! MOM! I, -I just GOT HERE! -MOM!" She spun him around, and punched him in the gut. He doubled over. Gods! That hurt too! He heard Elsa call Toothless. The dragon was cooing and purring loudly. At least someone got a non-painful reunion.

"Hiccup! What are ye doin'?" He wheezed his answer.

"Mom! I, -I just got home! I didn't know she was here, and, -bathing! PLEASE!" Gods that hurt! He heard Elsa giggling. At him, or Toothless, he couldn't tell.

"Well, ye should be more careful! Why'd ye nae' come in the front door?" She scowled again, then headed off to the curtain.

"Get dressed you! Oh, hello Toothless." There was a muffled conversation. Toothless bounded out and came to him, tongue wagging.

"Yeah Bud! Elsa's here!" He choked out. Toothless huffed and licked him in the face. He gingerly straightened, and sat himself in his chair by the fire. He put his head between his legs. Gods these women! Maybe he should reconsider his bachelorhood. A few minutes later, he saw a pair of feet in front of him. He looked up, and Elsa was there holding a mug. He went to get up, but she put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit. She was wearing a simple nightgown that covered her neck to feet.

She turned slightly, and deposited herself in his lap. She smelled wonderful! She curled her legs, and put her head on his shoulder. She kissed him chastely on the jaw. He felt better already. She held the mug to his lips. He sipped some of the tea. He recognized the smell. It was for pain. She curled her free arm around his neck, and toyed with his hair. Valka came in mildly scowling at them. But, she sat calmly in the chair across from them with her own mug.

"So, what is it ye've been up to these last few days?" Valka asked.

"Well, we did go by and had a talk with Bertha. She wanted to come over, but at the time, I thought it best she wait." She nodded. "But I'm calling a council meeting first thing in the morning." He looked up at Elsa. "I want you to be there as well." She nodded. Valka spoke.

"Aye they need a stern talkin' to after what they did today." His curiosity spiked. Elsa explained what happened, insisting she was in no danger. He was mad as Hel! Just who did they think...What were they thinking? It was a good thing then that he had changed his mind. Yes, he would put the fear of Odin in them! Aye! And himself! But he wouldn't let on about the situation on Beserker island just yet...He would let that play out, all on its' own.

She fixed him with a look, and his anger left him, -mostly. She told him of the incident on the dock. He was impressed! He loved her even more! She also told him about her riding lessons. He was proud of her! Even more proud when she told him of meeting the Nadder. A purple one? He needed to see this one! It seemed, important somehow. Could it be the one? The one he had been seeing since...It seemed, -strange.

"Dogsbreath took me over to the Murderous tribe..." Valkas' eyes went wide. She straightened in her chair. He told them of their conversation. He hoped Bergulfr would take his words to the LavaLouts. At least maybe they could sit down and talk, and avoid any further bloodshed. Valka nodded. She was looking at him with pride. He chanced a look at Elsa. He couldn't exactly discern the look on her face, but he felt it was good. He unfortunately became aware of the time. He tapped her on the back. He had already been here too long, -sadly.

"I'd better go...It, it's getting late." He saw the disappointment. "I know! I don't want to, but, well, we both...we have to keep this up for just a little while longer." She nodded. He got up, and went to his room.

She may have straightened up, but otherwise, the room was the same. Until he spied some of her, -unmentionables hanging on a line. An image came back he was sure wouldn't leave anytime soon. Burned into his very being. The sight of her, wet, and -naked...NO! He had to focus! Just gather a few changes of clothes...He heard the door close softly behind him.

He turned around, and Gods! Even in her simple nightgown, she was lovely. It took all his resolve...She, _THEY_ were here, in his bedroom... _focus Hiccup!_ He gulped dryly. She was fidgeting. Surprising, after what happened in Arendelle. The bath incident...Keeping him in bed a whole day after... _FOCUS!_ And after, undressing...un-buttoning her dress... _DAMMIT!_

She walked right up, and lifted on her toes. She kissed him chastely. Her hands came up to his chest, then snaked around his neck. He kissed her deeply. His arms went around her waist, and he pulled her against him. He was glad for the armor now. Otherwise...yeahhh...He separated from her. Gods, he wanted to stay...There was something she needed to know...

"Elsa...about, Gjaflaug...I, -I'm sorry. I, they didn't leave me any choice! If, if I refused...I, I still haven't, -accepted her..." Gods! He should just shut up already! She searched his face.

"Hiccup? you, -haven't done anything, -untoward, have you?" He shook his head.

"And you, -you haven't...Shamed me, or dishonored me, have you?" Gods NO!

"No! No, Elsa, I...I, if I kept refusing, they, -there could be a call for, for new leadership. It would have torn the island apart!" She frowned a little.

"Hiccup! I think you underestimate your people! I have talked with many of them. They all speak very highly of you!" Maybe he did, but...

"I, -I just can't bear the thought of, the people fighting against each other..." There was another thing, she needed to know...

"Elsa? About the Beserkers..." She nodded. He really should tell her...now.

"My, council means to place one of their own at the head of the tribe there, only there's one problem...Heather is on her way back..." He was a coward...She looked away frowning, then back.

"But that would mean...You could be implicated...Or the tribe! It, it would look very bad upon you if she should come back..." He nodded. But...

"The other Chiefs know by now, and will seek to head her off..." He _really_ should tell her..." But, Heather..." He separated from her, and took a few steps past her. She had to know... _TELL HER!_ "Dagur was...Heathers' brother...They, they were separated at, -birth. She, had gone back, and -tried to turn things around, -which she did...but, she left, and we never found out why..." He chanced a look over his shoulder. She was facing him, he couldn't read her...

"Your mother said you and he fought...What happened Hiccup?" There was concern in her voice. He nodded.

"Elsa? I, I -was very, -upset! Yes, we fought, but I, I didn't kill him...I, -I pinned him to the ground with, -with Astrids axe...and spears I took from the field, -and...he, he -couldn't move...all he could do was, stand there and bleed out. He took from me the one person I thought I'd ever love. The child we always wanted...He, he took from me a bright, happy future...I -wanted him to feel what I was feeling. Show him what he'd done..." The memories came back. He winced against them. His mother called from downstairs.

"Hiccup? You really should be going!" She was right, But Elsa needed to know, and...and.

"Elsa? I, -we, we need to -talk but..." She nodded. He didn't want to leave like this. He wouldn't want her to...He couldn't let their relationship, -progress any further, until he told her. It was only fair. He couldn't assume she would be...OK with what, -happened after he and Dagur fought...

She took a few steps toward him. He turned to face her. She was somewhat timid in her approach.

"Hiccup? If she was Dagurs' sister...she would be upset, yes?" He nodded. "But she, she was your friend? She was friends with you all? Surely she would understand, if it were explained to her?" He couldn't know for sure. He shrugged. She looked away for a moment, then back.

"Hiccup? I, -can understand...If he was causing harm, and there was no other way...I, -I would be very upset, if, if something happened to you..." So she was, she understood, but...

"There's, -more to it...Just, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded. Then closed the gap between them. She took his right hand and caressed it with her cheek. She placed a kiss on the back of it, then placed it over her heart. A small smile crept up on his face. He took her right hand, kissed it, and placed it over his.

"I love you, Hiccup!"

"And I love you, Elsa!" They embraced, and kissed. Long, but chaste. He turned and went down the stairs. Valka was waiting for him. She embraced him tightly.

"I'm so very happy for you Hiccup! She's something special, and no mistake." He nodded.

"You don't know the half of it! But, mom, you, -you didn't tell her?" She shook her head.

"No, Hiccup. It's best if it comes from you." He nodded. He knew this. "Ah! Hiccup! She's been all over the island, the tribe loves her! And she handled the council all on her own! She'll make a fine wife for ye!" He knew that from the start. If only...

"If she even wants me after..." He couldn't think about that now, he was so very tired. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the other cupped his cheek. She looked him in the eye.

"If she loves ye Hiccup, she'll forgive you! But you must tell her." He nodded. He embraced her once more, and kissed her on the temple.

"I love you mom!"

"Goodnight, son!" They shared a fond look, and he left.

Spitelout was a bit angry, but when he saw him, he smiled warmly, and clapped his shoulder. Droplaug hugged him in welcome. After a short conversation, he was up the stairs in Snotlouts' old room. He undressed, and was in bed, asleep as his head hit the pillow...


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** -Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Reading your kind words gives me more motivation to keep going and posting...

\- Posting will be a bit slower than usual from here on. I promise it will be weeks, not months! I am motivated as I near the parts I had envisioned when I started this. And now that my writing has improved since then...I know what I have to do...

\- I'm writing chapter 31 now, taking a small break to post this. And WoW! I'm having another one of my..."moments"! I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'm about halfway through it, and have some other ideas...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Properties of Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell and Disney...

 **Chapter 29**

She had gotten up early, and had dressed in one of her regular dresses. Hiccup was back! She and Valka had breakfast together. She had left, citing a chore to do before the meeting. She stood now at the foot of the stairs with Heinz, and Eret, waiting for Hiccup.

A few moments later, he was striding up the hill towards them with Gjaflaug in tow. She was mildy irritated, but...Also worried. He had a stormy look on his face. Perhaps it was because of the business at hand, or maybe he didn't like anymore than she that they had to put on this act for now. He seemed to brighten a bit when he reached them. She offered a respectful curtsy.

"My Lord!" He gave her a curt nod. It stung...

"Lady Kirsten. Who is this you have with you?" She stepped aside, as was proper.

"Lord Haddock! May I present Captain Heinz Verschtop! Captain of His Majesties' ship the Venture. Captain? Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" He bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty! 'Tis an honor ta finally meet you!" Hiccup gave him a nod.

"Well met Captain! She, she hasn't given you any trouble, has she?" He chuckled.

"AYE Highness! Every day! And more so since we've arrived!" Hiccup smiled. She was glad to see it, even though it was coming at her expense.

"REALLY? How much trouble could her Ladyship be?" OK, teasing...it was fine. As long as it made him smile...

"Ach! Your Highness! The Lady has made it a sport to test the strength of me heart! When she's not traipsin' all over the villge, she's flyin' off on a dragon! Or...causin', -trouble!" He gave her the eye...

"Lady Kirsten!" He admonished. "Please do take it easy on the good Captain! You'll need him for the trip home!" A smile crept across her face.

"No promises! Your Highness!" She curtsied innocently. Hiccup laughed as did the Captain. It was good to see. They were interrupted by Fishlegs, who told them all was prepared, and all had been summoned. Toothless bounded up too, obviously having just left a feeding station. If his fishy breath was any indication. He nudged her affectionately, until she paid him proper attention. He plodded over to Hiccup. Gjaflaug...It looked like she tried...but couldn't quite...She would try to talk to her. Maybe before today was over. Eret excused himself, and they went inside.

After waiting for longer than she was comfortable with, the three they had been waiting for arrived. In Arendelle, no one kept her waiting! But...Their eyes were everywhere, the table, her, the other members. There were no chairs for them. After they took their places in front of the table, Ansel spoke.

"Hiccup? What's the meaning of this?" TulkR was indignant.

"We are the council! We will not be summoned like..." Everyone was shocked at Hiccups response, and the force of it.

"SILENCE!" He roared. Like a dragon! "NO, you are NOT the council! We here, -ALL of us, -together, -are the council! AND I AM YOUR CHIEF! You WILL come when you are summoned! IS THAT CLEAR?" Only Bótolfr seemed even a bit cowed. Hiccup glared even harder.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?" Toothless growled. She saw his head pop up over the table. His lips were pulled back in a snarl. The three nodded, nervously. Hiccup got up from his chair, and walked up to them, and paced a little in front of them.

"I just have one question. Just, -a simple question...WHAT THE HEL WERE YOU THREE THINKING? First, you have a mind to insult the first, real foreign dignitary Berk has seen from outside the archipelago! Second, you not only mean to insult her, but also the very King who sent her? REALLY? And Third, You not only move to smear the Ladys' honor, but while doing so, perform an act so underhanded, so foul, so...borderline treasonous! I, -I don't even want to think about it!" All their eyes went a little wide at this. Hiccup pressed on.

"Do you three realize How many rules that breaks? How many treaties you shat upon? Do you think your position protects you from this? From the power of the Southern Kingdoms? Is there some kind of wall out there I don't know about? A wall that will protect the tribe from their wrath?" TulkR had the gall to speak up.

"We, -we need no treaties from the South to protect us! We have dragons!" Hiccup scoffed.

"NOBODY has dragons! NOBODY OWNS THEM! And I REFUSE! -I REFUSE to drag them into another purely HUMAN conflict!" She fell in love...again...right then and there. Oh Hiccup! Valka, and even Spitelout were looking at him with pride, and Gobber too! The Gothi had a smug look on her face. Hiccup continued.

"I've a mind to send the Lady back, and have her tell King Gregory that Berk is too small-minded, too inept, and too stupid to even be considered for a trading partner! Aye! And give him your names. Tell him it was you three that decided!" Only TulkR seemed, -not even concerned in the slightest. That was the one she needed to focus on! Just then, the doors to the hall burst open. There stood a large woman, with incredibly large...assets. She wore a cloak like Hiccups'. She strode purposefully into the room, nonplussed there was a meeting going on.

"Bertha!" Hiccup gave her a polite, but small bow. She returned with a deeper one, and an apology.

"Hiccup! Sorry I'm late! It's hard ta git them dragons away from the hearth sometimes." Hiccup chuckled.

"Actually, you are a little early. But I'm about finished." He took a few steps toward her.

"Bertha? May I introduce The Lady Kirsten Snjardrottnig, of -Corona! Lady Kirsten, Chief Bertha of the Bog Burgular tribe." She gave a very respectful curtsy.

"Your Highness!" Bertha spluttered.

"MY High- ohhh, I like this one! But child, there's no need here! Although some men around here could do with a lesson in proper respect for us women, aye?" She nodded.

"I agree Your Majesty! The men up here seem quite -full of themselves!" Bertha threw her head back and laughed loudly. Hiccup tried to look indignant, but he failed.

"Ahhh, child! I extend an invitation to ye! Come to Bog Island! We'll have us some tea and a chat, aye?" She dipped.

"Of course, Y, -Bertha! Perhaps this afternoon?" She nodded once. She turned to Hiccup, tipping her head. He continued.

"Alright, you three...First, You WILL apologize to The Lady Kirsten, for compromising her honor! Second, you WILL stop all this...whatever it is in the background. I had a little, chat with Bergulfr yesterday..." Their eyes went wide. Bótolfrs' mouth dropped open. "Yes! So any dealings you had there are now diffused! Groundwork has been laid for further talks, and exchanges!" Bertha straightened at this, as did the rest of the council. Spitelout nodded, a fond look on his face.

"Third, You WILL open up to the tribe, and you WILL act on THEIR behalf ALWAYS! Or I swear by the GODS! I WILL BURN YOUR HALLS TO THE GROUND! WITH, OR WITHOUT YOU IN THEM!" What! Was he, -was he serious? Or just, threatening? My Gods! The look on his face...She would ask Bertha, if she made it to Bog Island.

The three came up to her, and apologized. TulkR seemed the least sincere. She needed some background on this, there was something there...When they had finished, Hiccup turned to her.

"Lady Kirsten? You are free to go. The rest of the meeting here, pertains to matters of...state. If you will." He looked disappointed, but they both understood. She nodded, and walked up to the table and dipped.

"If I may, I would request a few moments of the councils' time to discuss a matter of, -importance...A presentation I wish to give this evening." They all agreed. She dipped to all and left.

oo0000oo

Her meeting done, she walked towards the square. Hiccup stopped her. Gjaflaug was still with him.

"Really Kirsten? In front of the whole tribe?" These were his people. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

"Oh, shush Hiccup! King Gregory just wants to show his appreciation! Yes! We all do! for what you did!" Gjaflaug continued.

"Hiccup! It would also help solidify your position here. Who else in the archipelago has traveled as far as you? Who else has gained the knowledge of the South, and can use that?"

"Thank you, but my position doesn't need solidifying! Now would at least one of the several women in my life please understand how, -uncomfortable this make me?" She heard a faint, yet familiar squawking...

"Not likely My Lord!" The sound got louder, her attention was drawn skyward.

"Aye! And those several women you speak of are just probably looking out for you!" Gjaflaug said. "Wouldn't you agree Lady Kirsten?" There was a speck, getting larger...

"Yes! All those imaginary women in his life, -just, -looking out. for. him..." She answered, unthinking. Gjaflaug giggled. Hiccup scoffed.

"Well, you two know I am THE catch of the archipelago!" There! It, -it was a Deadly Nadder! But, the color...Was it? Could it be?

She landed heavily in the square, squawking loudly. She ran up and wrapped her arms as far around her head as she could manage.

"Hulda! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!" She scratched her jaw. She squawked and chirped happily. Her tongue darted out and licked her front. She glanced over her shoulder. Hiccup looked, -stunned. Gjaflaug...There were traces of hurt, then a furious scowl. She turned and ran off. She called after her. Hiccup spun around and did the same. Either she didn't hear, or...His shoulders sagged.

"Hiccup? I'll, -I should, talk to her, yes?" He closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them, their gaze met. He seemed to brighten a little. He walked toward them and put a hand out. Hulda pushed her beak into his hand without preamble. She cooed and chirped tenderly.

"I know you! You rascal!" She chirped happily.

"You, -you know her?" She was confused.

"She, we, -saw her several years ago...and after, -Astrids' passing, I've seen her more than a few times. We thought she and Stormfly were sisters..." She sent him a look. "-It was in the way they acted towards each other, preening each other...a different greeting..." Oh! "She, she would stay for a few days, then leave." She nodded, and continued to scratch Hulda, as did he. Stormfly was, -her dragon...These two were sisters...It was strange...maybe...yes! It meant, -something...

Their fingers brushed slightly, not -intentional, -on her part anyways. They shared a look, a moment...And it was broken. He smiled that smile...

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get changed! Grab your saddle!" Oh! YES! She turned, she then noticed people gathering in the square...she shook it off. She ran for the Chiefs' house. She was up the stairs and changed quicker than she had ever been. She shared a fond scratch with Hiln before she grabbed her saddle. She was walking up to Hulda, she and Toothless were...greeting? Each other? it was odd. She noticed the crowd had grown.

Hiccup helped saddle her, with her permission, of course. She was quickly on her back ready to take off, but she didn't. She looked over, Hiccup had her full attention. Scratching her jaw. He nuzzled her, and said something that melted her heart.

"Be careful with her will you? When you carry her, you carry my heart!" Hulda cooed and nuzzled him. He was lucky they were in public, because she was ready to leap off that saddle, and yyyeeeaaahhh...They shared another look. It spoke volumes. She looked over the gathered crowd, and flashed a bright smile. She patted Hulda on her shoulder.

"C'mon girl! Let's go!" She leapt into the air. A few beats of her wings, and they were high above the crowd. She turned and dove towards them. Anna would be sooo jealous! She couldn't help the scream coming from her lips. Oooh! And Rapunzel! She may have ridden on Toothless, but she had her very own dragon!

They pulled out of the dive well above their heads, then swooped back up into the sky, nearly vertical. She screamed again. It was exhilarating! Just like when she had released her magic for the first time. Unbridled in the solitude of her ice palace!

Hulda performed a few gentle rolls before leveling out above the clouds. This was different. Flying with Biscuit had been a bit challenging. He seemed to know what she wanted, but it was either too much, or too little. Hulda, just. knew. She patted her shoulder.

"That was awesome girl! But I'm still new to this, yes?" She squawked twice, and looked back at her. She couldn't tell if Hulda could actually understand her. But, -yes! This was different. Hulda knew, and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She looked around. There were puffy clouds all around. She directed Hulda into one. It was amazing! It wasn't solid at all! It was...just water! Water! Floating up here in the air! The coolness was a relief.

They went back up above the clouds. She looked around. A feeling washed over her. She was, -free. She was completely, absolutely, -free! She had a dragon, and her powers. She could go, -anywhere! Do anything! Anything she wanted was possible. She started to think of all the places she wanted to go. All the things she wanted to see. Ever since she was a child, all the places she'd dreamed of...

But, -no...She was a Queen. And being Queen meant she had, -responsibilities. To her people, her kingdom...And she had, -Hiccup! Although, -having was relative at this point. But, -yes! She was to be his Queen. They would share the responsibilities. Looking after the tribe. Hiccup had the dragons, and his work at the forge. She could help with the dragons, -a little, and she could...sew, and knit...Yes! That could be her little part! Her small contribution to the tribe. In Arendelle, it would be completely below her. But here, things were different...

And she could help out on the diplomatic front as well. Which reminded her of her plan...She had her dragon, she would now visit all the tribes. Every one of them! Meet the people she meant to rule. Talk to them, find out what they needed. And do what she could to bring them happiness, to make them better...She was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice off to her left.

"My child! But you do learn quickly!" She spun her head to see Bertha blink into view. Her dragon was red in color with a flat, slender body. Two very long antennae stuck out from its' head. Its' wings were triangular. She noticed her staring.

"It's a Changewing dear! His name's Nial. They're damn handy ta have if ye want ta sneak around!" To prove her point, she had him blink in, then out of sight. It was amazing!

"They're a bit high-strung, and very naughty sometimes!" The dragon turned and gave her a sheepish look. Huh! "-And they're fiercely territorial, but they're mighty sweet most times!" She scratched him and he lidded his eyes and gurgled.

"That's a very pretty Nadder ye have there!" Hulda squawked, and preened. _Don't you know it!_ Elsa chuckled. "-How did ye come across it?"

"Well, she -just showed up one day about a week before we arrived. I was able to -bond with her. She stayed a few days, then left." Bertha nodded, and gave her a look.

"And how were ye able ta do that? There's no dragons down south. -Hasn't been for quite a long time...So I've been told." There was that look again.

"I was able to meet Toothless before Hiccup" _Dammit!_ "-left my country..." It was his fault! But these were allies...Sneaky, women warrior, allies. She felt she could trust her. She liked Bertha immensly already. There was a look before she spoke again.

"Let's go have us some tea, Aye?" She nodded enthusiastically. They banked left and flew on. About an hour and a half later, they were flying over Bog Island. Indeed, a great portion of the island was a swampy mess. But thanks to Hiccup and Fishlegs, and the dragons, some of it was being reclaimed for croplands and pastures. They had a sizable herd of sheep, Along with smaller ones of goats and cattle. She groused a little because, also thanks to Hiccup, Their raiding days were coming to an end. But that was an issue to be tackled once she retired.

They landed outside the Main Hall. Bertha took her on a tour of the village. It was smaller than Berk. They visited the forge, the dragon training arena, and the docks. Bertha told her of how, nearly three hundred years ago, a group of women split off from the main group that had sailed here. They formed their own little tribe where men were not allowed. They soon became a force to be reckoned with. They raided far and wide, gaining a fearsome reputation. A treaty had been signed in short order, and was in place up to this very day.

They went to the Chiefs' Hall where they sat by the fire, sipping tea. Bertha told her of more recent history. The dragons raided them too, but Berk always had it worse. Until a young Hiccup Haddock pulled off the most amazing victory in their entire history. Peace reigned as they had never known before. The dragons were spread around, though, all didn't take it too well. As some of the younger heirs took over, the gaps were filled. Those who were still killing dragons, or trying to use their power for ill means were, -dealt with, or cut off.

Word had gotten out, for along came Drago Bludvist and his dragon army. Claiming to be ridding the world of the tyranny of dragons. Humph! He meant to replace one tyrant for another! He really meant to conquer, and take their dragons! Hiccup again pulled off a stunning victory, taking the dragons back. The allied tribes had banded together then, driving off or burning the fleet Drago had brought with him. Drago himself was lost to the sea. And his Bewilderbeast driven off.

They enjoyed a few more years of peace until one of their own started making trouble. This part she had some knowledge of.

"Bertha! What, -what happened after Hiccup defeated Dagur?" She straightened.

"So, -No one's told you?" She shook her head. Bertha frowned a little, then met her gaze.

"Then I'm not the one ta tell ye. Only ta say it, -sent a message...To all that still wanted to stick ta the old ways. And probably why he's in the fix he is." She frowned, she didn't understand.

"Ah child! They fear him! They fear what might happen, if this Kingdom comes about!" She frowned harder, she still didn't... "What would ye do with your Kingdom, aye? If a larger one was sproutin' out all around ye? Tellin' ye ye had ta change? And ye either couldn't or wouldn't aye?" She thought about it. Indeed! What _wouldn't_ she do to keep her Kingdom or her people safe? They were only looking to save themselves. And Gjaflaug! She was to be a peace offering...Only she and Hiccup...Well, this could throw off everything, -unless...

"Bertha? How safe would I be going to the LavaLouts?" She scoffed.

"Not safe at all! Unless ye brought a whole flock of dragons, and burned first, then asked questions later. They kill dragons there child! For sport even, aye?"

"There must be a way! Hiccup and I should go there and talk! Tell them we mean them no...harm..." She face-palmed herself. She peered through her fingers at her. A slow smile spread across Berthas' lips.

"So! It is you! I thought there was somethin' there! I watched ye, when that Nadder showed up! There must've been a reason Hiccup turned the girl down, even though he knew what it meant!" Oh Gods! She only now thought of the people, that had gathered in the square...Did they see too? She needed to get back soon. There was someone she needed to speak with...

"Please Bertha! No one knows outside of the family. Hiccup and I thought it best to wait. So he could winnow this conspiracy out." Bertha nodded. "But you and I are allies yes?" Again, she nodded. Hiccup might be upset, but she felt she could trust her with this. "Well then, I am actually, -Elsa Ellesmyre the First, -Queen of Arendelle." Her eyes went wide, and she laughed.

"HA! -And a Queen no less! SO? How did it happen? And don't spare the details!" Bertha leaned forward. And she told her how Hiccup came to her country, how they, -met. How they fell in love, and all the while Hiccup had been protecting Toothless. She didn't tell her about her powers, not yet...She leaned back when she finished. A wistful look on her face.

"Ahh, that boy! I am happy for him, aye! -And you too child! I must say I'm a little disappointed. I thought that he and Camicazi might one day...Ach! Perhaps there are bigger forces at work here, Aye?" She nodded. Perhaps indeed! Another thought crossed her mind, but she dismissed it.

They sat and chatted a while. Elsa told her of her country, her family. Bertha offered more anecdotes of young Hiccups life. They giggled and laughed like old friends. She felt warm and welcome in her presence. She also told her of her plan to visit all the tribes in the archipelago. Bertha nodded, and offered her directions, and tips. She would even supply an escort if she felt the need.

Soon, the tea was gone. It was getting on in the afternoon, and she needed to get back. She needed to get ready for the evenings' events, and a conversation that needed to happen. Bertha placed a slightly rough hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa? Ye are most welcome here child! Please feel free ta come over anytime ye want, or need! My Camicazi might be a bit put out, but she'll come 'round!" She thanked her, and told her of her backup plan to have her ship sail here, should anything happen. Bertha assured her that they would be looked after.

She climbed on to Hulda and after sharing a fond look, they were off. She leaned forward.

"Back to Berk girl! Let's go home!" Something clenched inside her. Home? Yes, her sister was in Arendelle, but Hiccup was on Berk...They both meant the same...

oo0000oo

She flew over the square. She saw Hiccup, another woman was standing with him. They both looked up. She was sure Hiccup smiled, the woman, -no, she wasn't smiling. It wasn't the one she was looking for. She was dressed like a viking, and had blond hair. She flew on, out past the village. She scanned the fields, and the pastures. She flew over the forest, checking the clearings, and...There! There was, someone...Yes! The clearing was a little small she thought, but they would manage.

She was sitting against a tree, with her knees pulled up, her arms across them, head down. As soon as she heard, her head shot up. When she recognized her she stood, and stormed off. She called after her.

"Gjaflaug? PLEASE! Wait! She took a few more steps, then stopped. Her back was rigid, her arms straight to her sides, her hands clenched. She thought she caught a shake of her frame.

"Gjaflaug? We, -we should, -talk..." She stood still for a moment, then her head dropped. She rolled her shoulders, then turned slowly. The hurt was obvious, poor thing! But there was something else too. She strode up to her evenly. She was slightly defensive, but she stopped before she got very close. She dipped politely.

"Lady -Kirsten." She said curtly. She was trying to be kind...

"Gjaflaug? I, -I cannot know how you must feel, but I want you to know this..." She bent down to capture her eyes. "-I am truly sorry! This is just, -wrong timing, and -circumstance that has brought us here..." She nodded once. Her head was still down, though her eyes flitted this way, and that. She opened, then closed her mouth a few times. She would take a tongue-lashing, but only to get the hurt out, get her talking.

"Your viking customs are unfamiliar to me. What, -what will happen to you, once you return to your village?" She was curious, this seemed to do the trick.

"I, -when a bride is, -rejected...for whatever reason. Another match will be made for her, unless someone speaks for her. She, -she is not looked upon, -favorably, -but her value is, not, -diminished, -but it is harder to, to find a match." She understood.

"It seems to me the men have made the rules here! In this regard!" She told her. She smiled and gave a small laugh even. It was a good sign.

"Was there, was there someone you were, -interested in? On your island?" She shook her head.

"My father would get angry if someone even looked at me wrongly! He, he always said I was destined for greater things..." And maybe she was. This gave birth to an idea that had been forming..."I thought, maybe this was it. But Hiccup...He's not like any other Vikings...He, he doesn't think like us, -he's...different. I've only now begun to realize...that's a good thing! A, very good thing! Be, -because of it, he brought an end to the dragon war! And because of his, -relationship with the dragons, he, -he really...saved us all!" She saw it. She had not liked the idea at first but now...And she had come along...

"Gjaflaug...Again, I am very sorry. But you can still achieve great things! The LavaLouts and Hooligans have been enemies for generations, yes?" She nodded. "For there to be any kind of peace, there has to be an understanding. There have to be talks. I plan to visit every tribe here in the archipelago...EVERY one! You could help me, and by extension, help everyone!" She frowned, thinking.

"But, My Lady, By boat, that could take some time..." A light seemed to come on, she looked at her, then Hulda, she saw the rejection right away.

"Kirsten? I, I've tried, I really have but...I, I'm..."

"Scared? I understand! There are no dragons where I come from. We only have books that tell us they are dangerous creatures! My first meeting with Toothless was bad! Come to think of it, my second meeting with him went completely wrong as well! But I met him again, and I realized what I had been taught was wrong. I was fearful too! But to achieve great things we must push through that, yes? Put aside our fear for the greater good?" She looked askance, heavy in thought.

She seemed to make her decision. She nodded once, then walked past her to where Hulda was resting. She stood and squawked. Gjaflaug paused, then took a deep breath. She walked up slowly holding out her hand. She walked up behind her.

"You must be calm. Let go of your fear and your anger, yes?" She nodded. She took another two steps and stopped. Hulda considered her first with one eye, then the other. She then pushed her snout into her hand. She was very proud of both of them! She showed her where to scratch. Hulda lidded her eyes, cooing. They needed to get back. She already had a dragon in mind for her.

"Hulda? Would you take us back to the village please?" She squawked twice, and lowered herself. She climbed on, feet in the stirrups. She offered a hand to Gjaflaug. She looked at her hand, then Hulda. Who looked back and chirped. _Well? Let's go already!_ She gave a sheepish smile them climbed behind her. Hulda gently took off and flew towards the village.

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He stood there again, in front of the whole tribe. Against his will. All to make Elsa, and maybe a few others, -happy. Not only that, but Camicazi was here, as was Bertha, and Dogsbreath, and Trófastr, and Thuggory. She just _had_ to invite all his peers, to share in his embarrassment. Oh well, as long as it made her happy, he guessed, -yes...for her, yes.

He was in front of the main table, she had left, but was now walking back at the head of a small procession. She was wearing a very nice gown of purple and light blue. Not one of her queenly ones, but grand enough for Berk. Following her was the Captain, who held a scroll of paper. Then came Lieutenants Vorschtop, and Staubb, another officer he hadn't met yet, all holding small pillows. And then a detachment of the ships' crew. He needed to make a visit to the ship soon...

She stopped in front of him and curtsied low. He bowed in return. She flashed a smile, then turned and addressed the tribe.

"Good people of Berk! I would have it known that during his stay in my country, Your Chief Haddock, and the Dragon Toothless, performed the most selfless and bravest act! He fought off a ship full of brigands, who had sunk the Royal Ship Inverniss, and captured the prince and princess of Corona! They had flow out, realizing the danger, and saved them from a most horrible fate! Their Royal Majesties bid me take these honours with me, and present them to him. To show their eternal gratitude, and deepest appreciation for what you have done for their Kingdom!" He rolled his eyes. She caught it and glared at him. He thought he saw a small flash of blue in there. Someone snickered behind him. The Captain unrolled the scroll and read.

"Know ye all present! I, Lord Admiral Thomas Leifteg, do present Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, The Silver Naval Cross! For his bravery and ingenuity in saving the prince and princess!" Elsa took a medal from one of the pillows, and pinned it to his chest. The captain continued.

"I, Lord Kommander Tyler Espy, Presents the Silver Star, for valor and fearlessness in battle."

"I, Her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel, Presents the Royal Coronian Medal of Valor! The Highest Honour ever bestowed upon a Foreign National!" A very large medal this time!

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Isabelle, Presents the Royal Chain and Rope, signifying yourself as Knight Apparent, Protector of the crown!" This she draped over his shoulder. Now he got it! She just wanted to be close to him, and she did. It was torture!

"And finally! His Royal Majesty King Gregory, Does present Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, The Royal Sash, with tassel, signifying you as Knight Kommander of the Highest Order of the Aurora Borealis! Highest Ally, and Protector of the Kingdom!" This she draped over him as well, and Gods! She took a little extra time positioning and smoothing it. Where she touched him, it set off a fire, but he had to focus! He lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"And what might the Queen of Arendelle give said hero for said acts?" She went scarlet. Her eyes flit side to side. She gave him a small smile, And lidded her eyes.

"Maybe she could give him, -dessert after his meal?" His insides, and his thoughts went immediately south. Gods! This woman! She turned and faced the tribe. The Captain called out.

"Cheers for Lord Haddock!" The crew erupted, giving a great cheer. The tribe joined in. He tipped his head. He didn't feel heroic, he was just helping his friends. Eh, Let them have it! It made them happy.

They then came up and filed past, looking at his medals, and offering congratulatory handshakes, and pats on the back. Meaning he was going to be very sore tomorrow. Elsa stood off to the side, out of arms' reach, but she was there. His friends filed past, then the council. The three gave respectful nods. He watched out of the corner of his eye as they passed Elsa. She dipped, and flashed bright smiles for each of them. At least, it seemed they were behaving themselves.

His peers came next. Thuggory gave him a knowing look, tilting his head at Elsa. Good! He knew too! He was grateful for another set of eyes watching. Trófastr, then Dogsbreath, who stepped into his handshake and whispered.

"I don't blame you, she's wonderful!" He gave him a wink, and moved on. Then came Bertha. She smiled widely, and patted him heavily on the shoulder. Then came Camicazi. She fidgeted a little. It was a bit awkward. He hated seeing her like this. There was a bit of hurt, and confusion in her eyes. Finally, she reached out and they clasped arms. She did so somewhat timidly. She gave a small dip and made to leave. He stopped her with a firm grip. Her eyes flashed for a moment, then it was gone.

"You two should, -talk..." She nodded, and stepped in.

"I'm...I'm happy for you, -Hiccup!" Not really, he could see that in her eyes too. But, she had made an effort. It counted in his book. He watched as the two met. Elsa offering a dip and a bright smile. He couldn't exactly hear what was said, but Cami smiled a little. Valka then stepped up, and wrapped him in a firm hug. She stepped back.

"Your father would be incredibly proud of you son, as am I" She was beaming. He hoped he could make her look like that more often. Gjaflaug then stepped up. She reached out tentatively, touching the medals. Her eyes roamed to the other medals, the chain, his sash. Her gaze met his. She seemed...happier.

"It looks good on you Hiccup! I, -I'm, -proud to have you as Chief!" She smiled.

"So, what happened with you and, -Kirsten? I saw you two coming back from the forest..." She looked away for a second then back.

"She, -we came to an, -understanding..." He nodded.

"Gjaflaug? I'm really sorry..." She cut him off.

"Don't be, Hiccup! You, -you've treated me with more respect than I deserve. And, you protected my honor! I am grateful! Kirsten...She made me realize there may be other forces at work here...I, -I want to help her, and you..." This was unexpected, and better than he'd ever hoped. It was entirely Elsas' fault...And he loved her for it.

"I'll, -I'll go and speak with your father within the week. We need to talk anyway..." She shook her head.

"Don't be silly Hiccup! You would be killed as soon as you got close enough! Let us handle this!" What? He spluttered.

"What? -us...Who...US?" She waved him off.

"Shush you! -Now let us get the tribe fed, yes?" He glared at her. She drew her fist back...He did as he was told. She walked over to Elsa and spoke with her. They walked towards the serving area. He was distracted by Captain Heinz, who introduced him to Lieutenant Vorstapp, and Jorge Tennence. They chatted for a moment. He also had words with the crew members. Hiccup promised to come out and give a dragon-training class for the crew.

He looked about, and spotted Gjaflaug and Elsa, carrying large trays. His heart clenched as he realized their destination. It was the orphans' table. There was a group of ten children who had lost their parents, and had not been adopted by another family. It was the Chiefs' household that was responsible for them now. And Gjaflaug as his "intended" was showing Elsa what it would mean to be the Chiefs' wife. He was proud of her. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"She's wonderful Hiccup! Just look at her! And the kids too!" Fishlegs said. He agreed. She left smiles in her wake. Even young Alvir, who he remembered as a particularly angry, grumpy child, was smiling. The tribe seemed to notice too. Glances were stolen over shoulders, excited but hushed conversations were taking place.

He went over and grabbed three plates, in addition to the orphans, it was his duty to feed the eldest of them. Out of respect and care. He took a plate to Oski, the eldest, then Virun, and last the Gothi. He had a smile and a wink for her as he set the plate down. He was turning to leave when she reached out and grasped his wrist. She motioned with her eyes, and a slight lift of her chin. He didn't have to look. Her other hand came up and covered his. He looked down at his hand, then back to her face. She smiled most warmly, and patted his hand.

He cast his gaze across the Hall. The serving maids were all about setting plates and cups on tables. Satisfied, he strode up the dias, and took his place at the center of the table. He noticed something was off. Mom was off to his right, but there was a chair between them. Spitelout on his left, being family...but there was a chair between them too. It had been a while since he sat at the main table, but not THAT long!

He was jostled out of his thoughts as the girls walked across the front of the table carrying trays. They stopped at Valkas' seat. Gjaflaug set down a plate, and Elsa her cup. Out of respect for her position as head of his immediate household, and the lead female. They then walked to Spitelouts'. For his position as the leading male of his immediate family.

They then stopped in front of him. As chief, he was served last. To make sure the rest of the tribe was fed before he ate. Elsa set his plate, and Gjaflaug his cup. They both dipped out of respect. He noted a collective intake of air at this gesture. This was Gjaflaugs' place as his intended, not Elsas'. It could cast a bad light on either of them. He wouldn't have it, for either of them. Words were needed. He stood, and bowed respectfully.

"Lady Kirsten! You do honour me, serving me with your own hand!" She would get it.

"Nonsense, My Lord! It is the least I could do, to show my appreciation of your Lordships' graciousness. And the tribes' warm welcome of me and my people!" She said clearly. She continued. "I expressed an idea to the Lady Gjaflaug, and she approved!" He loved her, he surely did. Right then, right there. And he had more respect for Gjaflaug than ever. She turned and addressed the tribe.

"It is my sincere hope, that the whole tribe has the opportunity to speak with the Lady Kirsten. Aye! And our allies gathered here with us! There is much to be gained from a relationship with her! And also from her King Gregory as well! Let us all eat, and speak of greater times ahead for the tribe, and the whole of the archipelago as well!" A loud cheer went up. His heart swelled. He was so proud of her! She would make someone a fine wife -and second!

He sat down, and realized Gjaflaug as his "Intended" Would have one chair next to him, and Elsa, as a foreign dignitary, the other. This could be, awkward. But no, they had worked, -something out. He would have to see how this played out.

The girls returned and sat. Gjaflaug on his right, Elsa on the left. As she sat, he reached out and took Gjaflaugs' hand and squeezed gently. Her head whipped around. He saw the anger and violence in her eyes flash. She then seemed to soften. She looked at their hands, then his face. A small smile crept across her mouth. She nodded, then turned to her meal.

He turned to his own meal of roast yak, potatoes, and bread. All the while trying to watch Elsa out of the corner of his eye. Gjaflaug was engaged by his mother, Elsa by Spitelout. He focused on his own plate, eating mostly in silence. It was torture. He wanted to talk to her, But he couldn't let on about them too much...not yet...It would be enough to be close to her.

After a while, Elsa finished her meal. She sat with her hands in her lap. He should say something, -anything...

"Did you, -enjoy your meal?" Well, it was a start.

"Yes! -yes I did. Very much so." She cast her eyes forward. Something was...

"Not quite the fine dining of your home is it?" He quipped.

"No, -it isn't." She then looked at her lap. Something was wrong. Maybe she couldn't speak of it now...Hopefully, they would get a chance later. "Hiccup? I...I must go, -talk to my people..." She smiled. It seemed a bit, forced...

"We'll talk later." He told her. She seemed to brighten a bit. She stood and dipped respectfully. And left him. She tipped her head as she walked past the visiting Chiefs' table. She went over to where the Captain and her men sat. Eret rose to greet her. She had a smile for him, or the men seated at the table. His ire was raised a little. He was distracted by Gjaflaug.

"Hiccup? You should go to her..." She said. It made sense, but...

"I...I can't, not here...There's too many people..." She sighed. Maybe she didn't fully understand. Any interest he showed in Elsa would jeopardize her position here. At least, until he spoke with her father. She could be forced to leave. He didn't want that. He wanted her to stay and learn about dragons, so she could take it back to her tribe and show them. Not to mention the ongoing, -situation with the council. Sure, they were properly cowed for the moment, but how long would that last? He couldn't help but feel there was something else. Something that would embolden them enough to challenge his position, and take advantage of the situation with the Beserkers...

Elsa had moved back over to the orphans' table. There were smiles all around. Eret was with her. He was standing a little too close, but he dared not say anything. He was trying not to look like he was watching her, but not doing a great job. Gjaflaug followed his gaze, then gathered his attention.

"Hiccup, you know...you know I, don't mind..." She deflated a little.

"Look..." He sighed. "I don't want to compromise your position here either. I, -I want you to stay here, and learn about the dragons. So, if your father does call you back, you can start showing them." She frowned a little, then softened.

"But Hiccup, she, -she...cares for you a great deal..."

"I _know_ , Gjaflaug! But I have to be Chief! And being Chief sometimes means putting aside my wants and desires for the good of the tribe! Aye? And possibly in this case, the whole archipelago, our allies, -everyone!" She looked away, knotting her brow, thinking. She looked back at him, and for a moment, he saw...Then it was gone. He saw anger and fury in her eyes. She stood suddenly, nearly knocking her chair over.

"HICCUP! YOU STUPID, -STUPID MAN!" She klotted him on the side of the head. He nearly fell off his chair. She then turned on her heels and stormed out of the hall. There were shocked looks all around. Toothless padded up to him with a questioning croon. As soon as she was out of the door, all eyes in the Hall turned to him. He felt about an inch tall just then. He looked at his mother, she shrugged her shoulders, and nodded once. He got up and followed her out.

He got to the bottom of the stairs. The torches were lit, but there was no moon out. And no sign of the girl. Toothless trotted up next to him.

"Do you see her Bud? Where did she go?" He grunted and looked. He sniffed the air and walked off toward the cliff. A familiar chirping and squawking caught his attention, but he shrugged it off, he had to find her. They went down the ramp and soon found themselves at the entrance to the caverns. He found her there. She looked tense. Toothless let out a croon as they approached. She turned, and upon recognizing them, dropped to a knee.

"I, -I'm sorry, My Chief...you, -you looked so, miserable." She glanced up giving him a sheepish look for just a moment, then back at the ground. Now he got it! He was, -somewhat thankful.

"Hey, No! It's alright, but could you not do it so violently next time?" The side of his head was throbbing. A small smile came to her lips.

"Will it leave a mark?" She asked.

"Well, no, -I don't think so." She gave a grin.

"Then it wasn't too hard was it?" She smiled wider, the cheeky brat! He chuckled and shook his head. Her eyes flitted to the dragon beside him. A serious look came over her face.

"Toothless? -I'm, sorry! I, -I didn't know any better. Forgive me?" She looked down and held her hand out. Toothless looked at him. He just shrugged and took a few steps back. He took a little longer than usual, but soon, her hand was filled with his snout.

They walked around for a bit. She was a little hesitant at first. The dragons would come up to him zealously, a bit over-eager. She seemed to relax a bit after she realized neither he, nor Toothless wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He told her about the different characteristics of each breed. And tips on dealing with them.

After a while, people had started to come to the stables to bed their dragons for the night. This signaled the end of the meal. He spied Elsa near the entrance, scratching an orange Nadder. Biscuit! That was his name! He lost his rider last year. Elsa spied them and started walking over. Eret tried to walk beside her, but the Nadder kept knocking him out of the way. She stopped in front of him and smiled brightly.

"Hiccup? Is everything alright?" He nodded.

"Yes, Gjaflaug thought an, -early exit was in order." She bit her lip, and gave him a sheepish look. She might have had something to do with that, but why? Eh, she would tell him if it was important. But she was here now. Biscuit nudged her.

"Gjaflaug? There's someone I'd like you to meet..." She stepped aside. Gjaflaug looked like a child on Snoggletog morning.

"His name is Biscuit. And he doesn't have a rider. He needs a friend. Don't you boy?" He squawked and chirped. Gjaflaug had her hand up before anybody could do anything. Biscuit accepted her without any ado. She scratched his jaw, much to his delight.

I, -I've always, -liked Deadly Nadders. And orange is my favorite color! How, how did you know?" Elsa merely shrugged her shoulders. Indeed, maybe something was working in the background! She leaned over to him, and lowered her voice.

"I think we should leave, and let them get acquainted?" He nodded. They started walking to the exit. Eret made to follow.

"That will be ALL Master Eret!" He caught her glaring at him. He frowned a little, but complied. Toothless turned, and walked to the edge of the landing platform. He thought it a good idea to follow him. Elsa came up on his left. They stood there looking out over the ocean. After a minute, she spoke.

"It's a lovely evening..." He nodded. Just being with her _so close_ made it all the more so.

"Hiccup? -Is it safe to fly at night?" An honest question. He shrugged.

"Most times it is. Dragons can see in the dark. Toothless even more so. He also has the ability to echo-locate, like a bat. So as long as the dragon knows where you're going, it's fairly safe." After a few moments of silence, he looked at her. She was looking behind them. She turned her gaze to him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?" He looked up as well. Nobody seemed to notice them there, but...

"You, -you're not really, -dressed for it..."

"Who says?" She glared playfully at him...Then she bit her lip. ACH! This Woman! One more look. He climbed onto Toothless. Elsa jumped on sideways in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other grabbed a handle. He spoke softly.

"Toothless? Easy, she's not completely on!" He huffed and pushed off gently. A stroke of his wings, and they were off. They kept low, and in the shadows. Elsas' dress was problematic, but other than that, he was certain no one would see them. She gripped him tighter as Toothless banked around a sea-stack, then a cliff face. She nuzzled him, and kissed his neck. Toothless jerked suddenly to the side, then straightened.

"S, -sorry Bud, -I was distracted." Toothless huffed. She giggled, and squeezed him tightly. It was _really_ hard to concentrate! They flew out over the open water for a bit, then they gained altitude. Toothless turned, and they flew back towards the island. The lights of Berk twinkled below them.

"It's wonderful Hiccup!" He nodded, and cringed a little. He thought back, all those years ago...He shook those thoughts, She was gone, but Elsa was here, now. He gripped her waist a little tighter. So soft, and pressed up against him. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" He shook his head.

"Not, not really." It was a little chilly without his armor. She brought a hand out from around his waist. She motioned over his arm and a covering of ice blanketed his arm. She continued over his shoulder, and around his back. It was cool, but it kept the wind off of him. He felt immediately warmer. Both from the ice, and her tender gesture. He hugged her tighter. She tilted her head and kissed his jaw.

They made another pass over the village, then dropped down to just above the trees. heading towards the northern part of the island. He had an idea, and Toothless seemed to get it. After a while he turned and headed out over the open water again, dropping down further. They were skimming just above the surface.

Toothless turned, then after a while slowed, then rose a little. He stopped and hovered before setting down gently on the beach. She slid off the saddle, and stepped away. After disconnecting himself, Toothless bounded off.

He looked at his arm, marveling at her creation. It wasn't rigid, it was made of what looked like plate-mail. It moved with him. He wondered how it would fare against swords and arrows. He looked up, and the thoughts dissipated. She was walking toward him heel -to-toe, her arms behind her back. She brought a hand out, and with a wave, the ice was gone.

She walked right up to him, and snaked her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. His arms came up around her shoulders. He rested his chin on top of her head. They hugged tightly. He tilted his head and kissed her hair. She separated a little. Their mouths crashed together. Moment after glorious moment of sliding lips, and opening their mouths, dancing tongues...wandering hands. He became very aware of her. Her soft breasts and tummy, -all of her pressed against him. Gods! He wanted her...He wanted her badly.

But...No, there was this, -thing going on. -They had to talk...And he had a question. He broke the kiss. He cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her forehead tenderly. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Elsa? What happened back there? When you left?" She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! I, I was sitting there thinking of our meals back home, and I got to missing Anna. I didn't want to burden you with that..." He nodded.

"You can, though. It's part of my job isn't it?"

"Hiccup!" She admonished. "You have quite enough on your plate as it is! I, -I was just being, -childish!" He shook his head.

"No you weren't. I miss her too. She's not my sister, but I love her just the same! It isn't childish, it only means you care!" She searched his face, then rested her head on his chest again. A memory came to him.

"SO! As your Chief, I order you to feel better!" She separated, and cocked an eyebrow. "YES! You are in MY kingdom now! You WILL do as you're told!" He would probably get frozen for it, but it was worth it. To see that light shine in her eyes, and that laugh!

"And so! Not even my husband yet, and you're ordering me around?" Ahhh, that laugh.

"YES! And there's nothing you can do about it!" She laughed, and tilted her head back, drawing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Ohhh! Trapped! In the lair of a handsome Dragon-King! What's a poor maiden to do?" He chuckled.

"Deal with it sweetie! Just, -deal with it!" She smiled widely. Then she showed him that look. That smoking, sultry...She snaked her arms around his waist again, and pulled him in a bit forcefully.

"Oh! I plan to...Deal with him..." Gods! This woman! Her hands darted under the hem of his tunic. She ran them across his back, then around to his chest. Her touch set off a firestorm. Her hands on his bare skin...He could barely think. She then rose up on her toes, rubbing, -all of her against him. Her hands went around to his back. She then started kissing and nibbling at his neck. His hands moved of their own accord. Down her back, across the curve to her cheeks. He cupped them and pulled her against him tighter. She gasped. Her hot breath fanning the flames. She kissed and licked his jaw. He tilted his head and captured her mouth, and devoured it hungrily.

Their tongues danced and probed deeper. Her breathing became more uneven. He slid off of her mouth, and across her jaw. He sucked on the soft patch of skin below her ear. She mewled, Her breath coming out in gasps. Gods! He was loosing control himself. He started to kiss down her neck, Dammit! The dress, it covered it. It was all he could do not to scoop her up, and carry her to that place he knew was there, just a few paces away, and show her just a couple of the things they could do...That they could share...

He was at war with himself. He couldn't push further, -he shouldn't! But she was here and warm, and so soft...And willing, yes, she wanted to, but he, -they had to talk. And it was getting late...their absence would be noticed...He kissed back along her jaw. Capturing her mouth for a few glorious moments until she broke it, gasping. He continued kneading her soft flesh. He kissed along the other side of her jaw. Reaching her neck, he nipped her, then sucked indelicately.

She broke, gasping his name. It nearly set him...He released her, and put his arms around her waist, supporting her. She shuddered, and held on to him tightly. They stood there while her breathing evened. He heard her breathe his name, once, then once more. She tilted her head back nearly lolling on her neck.

"I love you!" It was almost like a prayer, whispered...

"I love you, Elsa." She smiled, and rested her head on his chest. After a few moments, she brought her hands around. Her fingers gently tracing his beltline.

"Hiccup? Are you...Do, do you, -want me to..." Gods yes! He did! But...

"No, -Elsa...It's getting late. We, we should be getting back..." How would he do it? They couldn't come back together...

"Hiccup? You, -you should know I, I really , -want to...And I still owe you for, -for the, bath. -incident." Ahh yes! How could he forget. He smiled.

"Oh, so seeing you all wet, AND naked doesn't count?" She giggled, and playfully swatted his chest.

"Well, I suppose it might. But I, I was, -touching you and...I'm sorry, I really didn't know..." She couldn't know, but it was fine.

"And I, -I still owe you...so much..."

"Elsa? It's, -it's fine! It will happen in it's own time, and it will be all the more special, yes?" She nodded, and looked up at him. They kissed passionately. She took a half-step back and gathered his left hand in both of hers. She caressed the back of it with her cheek, then kissed it. She then pressed it to her chest, over her heart, smiling fondly at him. He smiled warmly.

He called Toothless over. He mounted up, and Elsa took her place in front of him, nestling in his lap. It was hard to focus. They flew out over the open water again, then turned inland. He had figured it out. She may not like it, but she had to know anyway...They flew to the cove, keeping low. Toothless made a wide circle before setting down. He immediately tensed.

"Calm down Bud! I know You don't like it, but we have too." Toothless grunted. Elsa looked around. There wasn't much to see in the dark.

"Hiccup? Where are we?"

"We call it the Cove. It's where Toothless and I first met..." And so many, other memories..."There's something you need to see." He called out softly. He heard the familiar hissing. Toothless grunted in annoyance, or telling the two to behave...They appeared in front of them, a respectable distance away. Elsa started a bit.

"They're, Changewings!" He nodded.

"I keep them here, just in case..." She nodded. "Take note of where we are on your way back." She frowned.

"My way...Back?"

"Elsa, we can't be seen coming back together..." She tilted her head thinking, then nodded. "It's kind of fun too! It'll keep them guessing." She nodded, then smiled.

"This is Tofi, and Æsa, guys, this is Elsa, -I want you two to take special care of her." Toothless growled in agreement. Both hissed back. She walked up and started scratching chins. It amazed him how she was so readily accepted. Another thought crossed his mind, but then it was gone. She took hold of Tofis' jaw.

"Would you take me back to the village please?" He gurgled. She scratched his chin, then his neck. She turned to him, they embraced one more time.

"I love you Hiccup!"

"And I love you...I'll see you in a bit?" She nodded. They kissed. Elsa laid on Tofis' back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leapt into the air, then blinked out of sight. He stayed there for a half-hour before he jumped on Toothless' back and flew back himself. After a short goodbye, Toothless bounded off to his house. Spitelout didn't have any room for him, and he felt more comfortable with Toothless at home, watching over Elsa.

He was about to walk in the door when he heard Elsa call his name from across the square. She ran up to him holding a piece of parchment.

"Hlif is back! And so is SharpShot!" She was smiling widely. He followed her back to his hall. Taking the letter from the table, he sat in his chair by the fire and read.

 _Hiccup,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Hopefully Elsa is with you, and you are successful in bringing your situation to a close._

 _I must apologize for the long delay in sending Hlif back. It seems she has gotten quite comfortable in the halls of the castle. It is partially my fault. SharpShot has shown up, and I spoil them both to no end. With at least two meals a day, a warm dry castle to rest in, and as much attention as they can stand. Thanks to myself, Kristoff, and the young Lady Kirsten, can you blame them for not wanting to leave?_

 _Running the Kingdom has become much easier, thanks to Aunt Isabelle, Rapunzel, and Eugene. I have a better grasp on what is required, and things have been running more smoothly. Kristoff has given up his ice business to be at my side as well. He is a great help too! I keep your words constantly in my heart, and at the forefront of all my dealings. They make so much more sense to me now. I wish my big brother was here to guide me as well._

 _I must ask you as to the details of your situation. I have an idea of sending a few ships to the archipelago in a show of support. It is an idea approved of by Aunt Isabelle, and Elsa as well. There are four ships ready to sail on a moments' notice. Please do not spare me any details. I will need to know what to tell the Captains on their departure. I appreciate your not wanting me to worry, but I would worry regardless. So what's the point?_

 _I dearly miss Elsa, and I worry. I have only received one letter from her until now. Please let me know as soon as she arrives on your shores. With what happened to our parents, I'm sure you understand. I sincerely hope you two find each other, and your eternal happiness. I pray for you nightly..._

 _All my Love,_

 _Your sister,_

 _Anna_

His heart clenched. Ahhh, that girl! He missed her too. He smiled as he thought of her making it to Berk. All the orphans, and all the riderless dragons would be at her mercy! But there were more serious matters at hand.

"Elsa? You write the letter. Tell her to send the ships. I'll draw a map. Have them sail to Hopeless, and await word. I want them to patrol the waters to the East. See if they can spot this ship that they saw. Tell Anna what's happening, and tell her not to worry" Elsa nodded resolutely. "-And, tell her I love her and miss her. She should be able to come here soon." He stood, it was going to be a long night...

"What do ye have in mind son?" Valka asked.

"Mom? Their ships can range longer, and farther out to sea than our ships can. If any thing is out there, they should be able to take it. I need to know what it is that's out there. We'll parade two of them around the archipelago. To keep whoever might be ready to challenge us off-balance, and constantly guessing. It might help to flush out whatever is hiding out there." She nodded, and beamed at him with pride. Elsa shared this look. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint them.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** \- Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I have reached Thirty Thousand views! And over one hundred followers! You guys are AWESOME!

\- Starting next chapter...Conflict ensues, a "meeting" is had...Things start falling into place...My Muse has given me visions of how it all goes down. Who does what to whom, and when. I hope I can pull it off!

 **Chapter 30**

She sat there on one of the benches next to the ring, watching that man. That wonderful, -wonderful man, giving children lessons on interacting with dragons. _Her_ man! Her future husband and King, or Chief, or whichever title they deigned to give him. And there was absolutely no doubt in her mind now...She loved him!

Yes, She loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in the world. The only exception was Anna. But she was her sister, that was different. He filled her very soul. All she ever wanted to do in life from now on was to be with him.

There had been doubt. She doubted herself that she did. It was all so new to her. To have a need to be with someone, to talk to them. Share ideas and thoughts, and dreams with them. Even just the bare act of, -being with them. She wasn't as positive as she had been what she felt for him.

She had not been sure, right up to the time he came back to her that night in Arendelle. After she had pushed him away out of fear...As she had thought about it, maybe it wasn't just the fear of his dragon. Maybe, it was also fear of these feelings. The fluttery butterflies, all over her body every time she saw him, or heard his voice. The feelings that would wash over her, when she just thought about him. She would feel sometimes as though she was drowning. It was a bit frightening to her. Perhaps that was an underlying reason she had pushed him away.

As soon as she did, as soon as she realized what she had done, she knew it to be wrong. And then, all she wanted was for him to come back. For him to just, be with her, -always. She had let him down twice, -and he had come back to her. It was then, at this act of coming back to her, she realized her feelings were returned. It was the recognition of this that was the tipping point. She knew, then and there, She loved him.

Then he left, he left to come back here. To his home, to his family. But she loved him, and he loved her. It made his leaving a bit easier to take. For just as she knew she loved him, she knew she would see him again. It was only a matter of time...Her love would hold her, even in her darkest days at sea, missing him. It would hold her, until the time they were together again...

Perhaps, being in this place where she didn't have to be Queen, -not yet, anyway. She could just be, -Elsa...Well...She had time to focus on herself. Her feelings, her desires, her, -needs. Perhaps it was this that had made the feelings intensify. Made her more sure of what she felt for this man.

Oh, and it did help that being in this place, she saw, -him. Not the person she knew him to be in Arendelle. Just a visitor, a person she happened to..."bump into" one fateful evening, in a forge in her country. She saw _HIM_. She saw him being Chief. She saw him caring for her, and the people of his tribe. -And his friends and allies. She saw him caring for the dragons as well. She saw him being assertive, protecting her honour, making decisions to determine the future of his tribe, -and maybe even the whole of the archipelago! Yes, that did help greatly!

And last night, when they were together. She wanted more than ever to give herself to him. She, -needed- to make him feel as she felt. The haze of passion, the feeling of, -completeness, after they, or rather, she, finished. Rapunzel had told her that it was different for a man. What they felt, as a result of, -sharing pleasure. But she had said it brought their feelings for one another to a different level. It was something she needed to do. Even though she didn't _know_ what to do. Rapunzel had given her some ideas, and she wanted to try. He had turned her down, but she was determined to try...at their next...meeting...

She shook those thoughts from her head. She began to feel quite heated on the idea. She watched the children. Sitting on the floor of the arena, legs folded, backs straight. Listening in rapt attention as he told them how to approach a dragon, how to get its' attention. He was firm, yet yielding. Patient, and kind. She was struck with another thought. Sometime, in the not-so-distant future, one, -or maybe more- of these children could be theirs. A little prince, or princess, learning the ways of the dragons. It made her earlier, -racier thoughts more acute.

Her eyes idly scanned the ring. She noted racks of weapons, and targets standing here and there, but something was missing...Toothless was there just a moment ago, napping behind Hiccup...She heard a croon and a squawk behind her. She turned just in time to see Toothless and Hulda go into an elaborate greeting dance. Bobbing and shaking heads. Wings splaying and folding. Grunting, huffing, chirping, and crooning. Four steps one way then back. Tails swishing and curling. She wondered if it was out of respect, or affection. maybe both, as their greeting seemed longer than his greeting of the Changewings.

She turned back around to see a child standing apart from the others, Hiccup stood behind her. She held up a small fish to a group of Terrible Terrors. They immediately started clamoring to get to the fish. A tiny but firm NO! Came from the little girl. The dragons stopped their advance, but were still eager to get the meal. She pointed to one of them. An orange colored Terror stepped out, and as soon as it settled, and sat, it was given the fish. Hiccup patted the little one on her head, smiling.

Some, -thing nudged her in the side, nearly bowling her out of her seat. She turned. Toothless was vying for some attention. She complied, scratching him under the chin.

"Good Morning, Toothless!" She said, smiling brightly. She turned all the way around and stood, scratching him in earnest. She brought up her other hand and started scratching his neck. She looked back towards the ring. Hiccup was still instructing the children. She moved her other hand idly down his jaw, still scratching vigorously. Reaching the point of his jaw, she moved her hand a little lower, still scratching. Toothless let out a contented yowl...and immediately flopped on his belly, then rolled slightly.

"Toothless?" His eyes were closed, his mouth partly opened. He...he wasn't moving. She started to panic. HE. WASN'T. MOVING! _Dear GODS! What, WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ "HICCUP!" Her insides dropped completely out of her. _Merciful Gods! I've only been here a few days, and I've managed to...to..._ "HICCUP!" This was bad, so very, incredibly BAD!

He came upon the scene and looked at Toothless, then her. His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open.

"What...what have you done? What did you do to my dragon?"

"Hiccup? OH GODS! I am so, so -sorry! I, I don't know what happened! Is, is there anything that can be done?' She looked upon the dragon. His body twitched. "I, -I was just...Scratching him, -and he, -he just...OH HICCUP!" Her eyes started to sting. She turned back to Hiccup. There was a curious glint in his eye. the corners of his mouth started to...curl? He, he...She just killed his dragon, and he was...He started chuckling. He bent over, supporting his weight on his knees with his hands. Toothless let out a yowl, his legs twitched. Hiccup was full-out laughing now. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's...he's not dead...is he..." Hiccup shook his head, still laughing. She'd been had...He took a few steps over to Hulda. He scratched her along her jaw. Reaching the same point she had, he moved his hand lower. Hulda took a few wobbly steps, her eyes rolled. She groaned, then flopped on her side. Her legs kicking. By now, they had a small audience, they were all laughing. She was so embarrassed! But she couldn't have known...It, _was_ kind of funny when she thought about it, but...Ooooh! That MAN!

She folded her arms behind her, and walked towards him slowly. Step by step.

"Gods! You...You should've seen...seen your, -your face!" She smiled sweetly at him. He was still laughing. She got within arms' length of him, stood there for a half-second...Then hauled off, and punched him in the gut, -HARD! The air escaped his lungs with an 'Oooof'. He went down on his knee. That may not have been necessary, but...She took a deep breath, and exhaled. She felt so much better now! She threw a shrug and a sheepish smile over her shoulder at their audience, who were laughing even harder now. She straightened, rolled her shoulders, and headed back towards the village.

Walking across the main square, she noticed A blonde-haired woman, incredibly large with child. She was carrying a basket, but one of the loaves of bread had fallen out. She stood there a moment, as if contemplating whether to try to bend over and pick it up. She decided to help. She walked over and picked up the loaf, after brushing it off, she handed it to her

"Would you like me to get you another?" The woman eyed her a moment or two.

"Nah, He wouldn't know the difference. Besides, a little dirt never hurt no one." She smiled.

"I am Lady Kirsten, And you are?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"So, you're the one everyone's talking about. Huh!" She looked her up and down.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut Ingermann." She said. She recognized the name.

"You're Fishlegs' wife!" She said. She nodded.

"So! A southern Noblewoman huh? What exactly brings you here other than Hiccup?" She fixed her with a pointed look.

"Please, -let's get you inside, you look like you're about to fall over."

"Nothin' doin'! I've been stuck in that Gods-forsaken house for two whole weeks! I gotta get out!" She took her arm firmly.

"Well then, let us go to your hall, and I'll drag a chair outside for you, yes?" Ruffnut glared at her. She glared right back. She reluctantly gave in, and allowed herself to be led back.

"Don't you think for a moment that just because you're going to be the Chiefs' wife, you think you can order me around." She muttered under her breath. She was mildly shocked.

"And don't you think that because I am, or may be, that I won't try! Even if it is to look out for you!" She stopped, _what, what did I just..._ Ruffnut fixed her with a knowing look. _Oh Gods! This is all Hiccups' fault._

"Uh huh, thought so...So when is the big day? Or are you two going to just run off and do it? Or maybe, you have done it, and ran from whatever kingdom you came from? Don't spare any details sister!" She chastised herself.

'Please Ruffnut! We, -we can't speak of such things just yet." She huffed

"Well, half the village has figured it out by now, and the other half is trying to figue out why you two haven't said anything yet." Huh...well...

"Hiccup still thinks there's something still not figured out, something, -missing from this that doesn't make sense. Please! We can't speak of it just yet. And he doesn't want Gjaflaug sent away right, -now." Ruffnut nodded.

"Well, alright, I don't see why they don't after what she did when she got here..." She said.

"I have spoken with her, and she is very sorry. Hiccup wants her to learn, and I need her to help me, with an, -idea I have..." She left it at that. She smiled.

"So! Going behind his back already! I like you! Like, -a lot!" They shared a giggle. They went inside, and put on water for tea. She drug out a chair, and they sat in front of the hall. Ruffnut told her more of their childhood. She had already heard some of it, but not from one of his peers yet. They chatted about village life and her family and her country. Before long Fishlegs came back from his duties for lunch. She said her good-byes, promising to come over for supper soon. She made her way to the Chiefs' Hall. She'd not seen Hiccup since their "incident" this morning...Maybe she should apologize.

Hulda met her along the way, and settled into the stable as she went inside. Valka had a tiny lunch prepared, if it was...for both...of them. She started rooting through the cupboards when Valka appeared.

"Ahh! There you are child!" She walked over to a corner of the kitchen, and produced a saddlebag and a fur. It was so soft and supple!

"Here ye are! Go have yourself a picnic!" Well, this was, -unexpected. She opened the bag. There was dried fish, bread and cheese. And a jug of, something. She spoke before she thought.

"Valka? Have you seen Hiccup?" She immediately regretted it. Valka merely threw a coy look over her shoulder.

"I haven't dear, not since this morn'!" That was...not helpful...

"He did mention goin' out to the nest one of these days..." She trailed off. She wondered.

"H, -Hulda will know the way, -right?" Valka walked up to her, taking her hands. She squeezed.

"Yes, dear! I suspect she would!" She smiled widely. She then turned and walked towards the table.

"Just, -be careful child! And be back before nightfall!" She smiled and thanked her. She went upstairs and changed. There was a brand new deerskin jacket on the bed. It was lined with fur, and very finely made.

"Valka? Where did this jacket come from?" She came to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a gift for you dear! Some of the families wanted to show their support. They feared you might be a bit cold up there." It _was_ cold up there, but it was a relief! It didn't bother her. But it was a very nice gesture. It would be rude not to accept.

"It's very beautiful! Please give them my thanks!" She nodded and smiled. She finished dressing, then came down. She was just about to head out the door, when she stopped. She then strode over to the table, bent down, and gave Valka a warm hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Valka, f, -for everything!" She smiled warmly, then made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Off with you! GO!" She smiled back at her then went into the stable. She had Hulda saddled quickly, and was in the air.

"The nest girl. Do you know where it is?" The dragon squawked twice and bobbed her head. "Would you take me there please?" Again, she squawked twice. She turned north, and settled into a pace.

Berk was still very much in sight when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi! Lady Kirsten!" She slowed Hulda a fraction until he caught up. He was younger than her. His hair was black as was his beard. Short and a bit on the scruffy side. He was riding a bluish-red Monstrous Nightmare. His saddle was set so he rode on the dragons' shoulders.

"Where might ye be headed, My Lady?" She recognized him. He was one of a group of others that had been talking with the council. Him and Freybjorn...

"Oh, Nowhere in particular. Just, -out for a flight!" She chose to be careful.

"Would the Lady be needin' an escort?" It didn't really come out as a request.

"No, no thank you! I'm not going far." She thought she detected a slight scowl. He continued.

"I'm afraid I must insist! The Lady shouldna' be off by herself. It could start rumors" That it could, but...

"I really don't pay much attention to rumor, nor do I give them much weight. Especially when I don't _know_ where, or whom they're coming from!" That's it! Show yourself...

"Ah! F'give me! Nicolaus, -Nicolaus Baredvetten! Son of Fólki. My family owns three fishing boats, and has some interests in the mines." She nodded, and said nothing. Make him sweat a little. She turned and looked ahead. After a minute, he cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid I must insist again on escorting the Lady. It would be a shame if something were to happen..." Yes it would, but would he be the cause of it? Hmmm...

"That's a lovely Nightmare you have!" She said innocently. He preened a little... _MEN!_

"Thank ye, My Lady! His name's Tindr! He's a fierce little lad!" She caught the dragon rolling his eyes. She had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing. Tindr huffed and grunted. She got an idea...She directed Hulda over to them.

"Steady girl!" She chirped. She stood on her back as they came up to Tindrs' head. She wrapped an arm tenderly around his neck and spoke softly, scratching his jaw.

"Tindr? Be a good boy and take him back to the village please? And if he insists on following us? Please give him a bath, won't you?" Tindr growled his assent, and licked her. "That's a good dragon!" She gave him a tender scratch, then let go. She dropped onto her saddle.

"Let's go girl!" She flattened herself. Hulda grunted, and with a powerful sweep of her wings, they took off. Nicolaus' spluttering and shouting growing faint in the distance. They flew on. At least a couple of hours had passed before something strange came into view. It looked like an island, but it was the strangest she had ever seen. As she got closer, it looked like a giant drop of water had fallen from the sky, and had frozen at the time of impact. Hulda made a turn around the outside. The bottom half was made up of rock. The upper part of ice. It looked like no other she had seen before, but yet, strangely, -familiar.

They dropped down and flew around the base. She looked about, at all the spikes and spires of ice. It was a particularly beautiful sight. She may have to spend some more time here. The ice was a translucent blue-green. Like sea water that had been frozen in-place. There were two dragons ahead flying towards the island. A Nightmare and a Snafflefang. Hulda squawked and chirped. The two dragons roared in greeting.

They ducked into a large opening in the side of a cliff. It was completely dark for more than a few moments. Hulda was ducking, and banking hard. She had to concentrate. Because she couldn't see, she had to pay attention to her dragon. She was a bit anxious at first, but she had learned to trust Hulda. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She felt her rising, or leveling off. There was light up ahead. She could now make out the tunnel they were flying through. It seemed a bit small, but Hulda was managing just fine.

A couple more twists and turns, they were then flying up. The tunnel opened up into a huge cavernous space. The roof was at least two hundred feet above their heads. It was supported by columns of ice, or rock, or both. Dragons of all shapes and sizes clung to them. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of dragons here! All manner of colors and species, all living here. It was quite the sight!

There was a body of water covering most of the floor under them. It followed around a huge shoulder of rock standing from it. In the rock face, she noticed several openings in it. A wisp of smoke was coming from one of them. Flying around this formation, the cavern opened up into an even greater space. And there, lying in one end of this great pool of water, was Jórunna. She seemed to be resting. At least, she couldn't, -feel any reaction from her.

There was a roar and a screech behind her. Hulda answered with a screech and a squawk. She turned her head, and there was Toothless and -Hiccup! They were on a rock ledge that overlooked the water. Hulda turned without being asked. Her insides fluttered madly as he stood and waved. Here they were, alone...Well, except for the dragons. A smile crept across her face. They landed close by. After sliding off the saddle, and shaking some of the blood back where it belonged, she walked towards him.

"Well! Look what we have here! A Southern Noblewoman! Pray tell me, what brings a Lady such as yourself up this far North?" Ahhh, this man and his games! She could get used to it! She smiled.

"Well...I heard a story, and I wanted to find out if it was true." He smiled that smile... _Gods_!

"OH? What kind of story?" She started walking towards him slowly.

"Well, I'd heard that a Viking Chief had flown his Dragon down South, and had stolen the heart of a Queen..."

"Wow! He must be quite the specimen! To perform such a deed!" She laughed. This man!

"Yes! I heard he was very, _very_ handsome, and powerful!" She was nearly in his personal space now. He didn't move. -Good!

"Well, handsome _is_ a matter of opinion and, -context. But powerful? No, -nobody around here fits that description." She stopped a half-step away from him. She brought a hand up. Tracing his armor with a finger. She looked up at him innocently.

"No? You, -you're -quite sure?" She fluttered her eyelashes playfully. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. She laid her hand flat on his chest. His eyes searched her face. His gaze faltered, he took a half-step back. Was he...did he, -doubt himself? "Hiccup?"

"I uhhh, -we...we should be, -careful, Elsa. I, -I don't want to, push you too far..." He looked down at his feet.

"Hiccup? There's no one here is there?" He looked at her and shook his head. His gaze returned to his feet. Something was wrong, she should press...But would she? She chose not to, -for the moment.

"Your mother packed a lunch...And I'm hungry." She turned and walked over to Hulda who was sitting on her haunches, half-asleep. She untied the bag and the fur. She spread it out next to the spot he was standing. She sat, and started unpacking their food. After a moment, he sat down next to her. They enjoyed their food in comfortable silence. After a bit, she leaned against him. He didn't move.

"So how are you liking it here?" He asked.

"It's wonderful Hiccup! The people, -well, most of them. The dragons, Everything here is so, -natural and unspoiled...I, I'm enjoying myself very much!" She told him. He kept looking in the distance, and only nodded. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts for the moment, and smiled.

"Not quite the elegance and refinement of your home I'll say. But here, I...don't..." He stopped, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "There's, -not really anything expected of me. Sure, I'm Chief and all, but, I couldn't help feeling that in Arendelle, I was expected to act a certain way, and think a certain way...Here, it's just...me!" He looked at her with a questioning look. She agreed.

"I know! And that's another thing I love about being here! I can be Elsa, and not Queen. Not the Great-great-granddaughter of Oskar the Great! Or blood relation to Finngeir the Bold! Just, -me!" He smiled that smile, and locked eyes. She felt warm inside. He looked away again, but it didn't seem he was as troubled as he was. She busied herself, packing the saddlebag and tying it shut. Maybe she should, push a little...

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" He didn't look. After a moment, he sighed. His shoulders sagged.

"I can't make any sense of this. If they meant to close the gap, with Gjaflaug, why didn't they just come over and talk? -Well, maybe they _did_ talk, but not to me...And, _DO_ they want to talk, or are they just, -setting us up for an attack?" Hmmm, she could see...but she didn't quite know enough to say either way.

"This, -person, who is supposedly taking over the Beserker tribe...He's, -related to one on the council?" He nodded.

"Yes, -Reifnir! He's Ansels' youngest son. He's a few years younger than me. He, -their family doesn't even have a dragon! Not that that's entirely bad, but it tells me they're still sort of, clinging to the old ways..." She thought for a moment.

"So, you marry Gjaflaug...Relations are, -improved between your tribes...And...This, -Reifnir gets supported by the Lavalouts?" She forwarded. He furrowed his brow for a moment, then nodded.

"That would make a little sense, but they would be the only ones. -Well, maybe the Murderous tribe too. They would do so to stem any conflict...The other Chiefs, the Heirs, they wouldn't support him. I wouldn't..." He frowned again.

"Maybe we should go over and talk to them...See what they say...Find out what's on their minds." He cocked an eyebrow at her, glaring a little.

"I'm really not in favor of you going over there Elsa. I, -I'm not even sure how you intend to pull it off. And...I, -I don't want you getting hurt." His face fell.

"Hiccup!" She admonished. "If I am to be their Queen, it is _MY_ job to meet with them. To see what they want. Is it not?" He nodded slightly. "You can let me handle this! I plan to take Gjaflaug with me. With her there, there would be a lesser chance of them attacking, Yes?" Again he nodded. He still didn't look convinced. "And she can help me when I visit the other tribes too. She knows your customs, and she knows the islands. She can be a great help." He looked away, thinking hard. He fixed her with a look.

"Just-" He sighed, "Be, -be careful. I, -I love you, and I don't...want to lose you..." She smiled.

"I love you too Hiccup! And, then- there's always the backup plan!" He cocked an eyebrow.

"And what plan is that?" He asked.

"I can freeze them solid, or bury them in snow so deep, They'll be digging themselves out for months!" He seemed to think for a moment.

"You could make it snow there, -every day! For a year!" She chuckled.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far..." He smiled that smile.

"A month then, just to get your point across." She nodded.

"Hiccup? You haven't told anyone have you? About my powers?" He shook his head, and looked down.

"No, I...I still haven't figured it out yet...I -I don't know how they'll take it. -Aside from the whole...Lying to the whole archipelago...thing..." She nodded.

"That's bothering you too? Isn't it?" He nodded, and looked out over the pool. "Hiccup, That -sadly, is part of being a leader as well...Some things must be kept hidden if only for a while..." He nodded again and sighed.

"Well, I don't like it. I, -I know you're just trying to help, but...It makes me seem no better that those others...and, I -don't want to lose you that way either." He took a deep breath, then released it. "If it comes down to it, we'll leave the islands, and go back to Arendelle...Live our lives there!" Ohhh! This man! She turned her whole body, and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs went across his lap. She hugged him fiercely. She kissed him on the point of his jaw, and buried her face in his neck. She wanted to claw that Gods-forsaken armor off him right now and... _yeah_...She could, -she wanted to...But no, she had to focus. That didn't seem. -Right.

"Hiccup? I, -I don't think that's what you're meant for. You have...this...gift. With the dragons...It, it -means something! I'm not sure what my part could be in this, but...The world is, -changing Hiccup. I believe you are meant to, -play some part in it..." She wasn't sure, but it felt right. They sat for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. She straightened, and considered his armor. She needed to figure this out...

"Do you, -feel anything? From, -Jórunna?" She locked eyes with him and shook her head. There was a buckle there...

"She seems to be resting..." There! Now that strap wraps around...The shoulder plates come off...

"Fishlegs still hasn't come across anything yet..." His arms came up mechanically. Either he didn't mind...or, it didn't register what she was doing...

"I hear there's an extensive library at Pottsmouth, in the Anglish Isles..."He trailed off. She could only hmmm in response, she was trying to figure this out still. She scooted and turned, curling her leg in front of her. A tie here...and here...

"I heard that Iskandoria, in Ajipt, has the largest library in the world!" She told him. He nodded absently.

"We should go there someday." He said. There! She took one of his arms, he gave it. Turning it over, she went to work...

"Maybe...After?" There! One arm down, she took the other. He nodded, Still looking over the water. A flock of dragons flew by. He looked up and watched them fly past, as did she. They locked eyes. He smiled, she was glad to see it. She returned it. She took his other arm-guard, and laid it aside. Reaching around, she took the saddlebag and fluffed it a bit. A dragon cawed in the distance. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. She placed a hand on his chest, and gently pushed. He started lying down. All of a sudden, he started. He sat up, and looked at himself, then the the armor laying beside her. A look of shock came over his face.

"What did you...Wh, -what are you doing?" She glared at him, making sure her eyes flashed.

"Shush you! -Now relax!" He lidded his eyes, and tried to frown. It didn't work.

"So! Not my wife yet, and you're ordering me around! -Again!" She felt her cheeks heat, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Indeed I am! So, obey me!" He smiled that smile. _GODS!_ This man! If she came out of this with... _that_ still intact. She would be lucky...or not...She didn't care.

"As My Queen commands..." He said. And _uunngghh!_ She immediately felt flushed to her core. Her insides were all in a rampage. He laid down slowly, not taking his eyes off her. He hooked his hand behind his head. She wiggled an arm underneath him and laid against him. This was something she'd not experienced yet. It was hard to focus. She tried to get comfortable. In the end, she decided they were both here, comfortable with each other. That was enough to focus on right now...She hooked her leg over his, but -Ohhh- NOPE! That would just...Because her...That- would be against him and..She laid her head on his chest, and brought a hand up.

"So? Has MiLady figured out this story yet?" She smiled. Her hand traced a path down. She felt him squirm a little.

"I don't know, I'll have to...find more evidence..."

~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~

She stood there at the bow of the ship looking out over the open water. Just a little while longer, she would be back in the Barbaric Archipelago. The air already held a recognizable crispness to it, a taste she was familiar with. It already felt like home.

Heather sighed heavily, she hadn't heard from anyone in quite a while. She hoped her friends weren't mad at her. With her rather, -abrupt, send off. She had finally gotten through to him that the old ways wouldn't do. They had to look at things differently if they were going to survive as a tribe. She had gotten Dagur to stop his crazy schemes. There were no hidden powers within the dragons themselves. Only by bonding with them could their true potential be gained.

She had started to see him change. He was more focused on the good things. Caring for the dragons, and his people. Building relationships rather than more ships for an already too large armada. He had started talking more of gaining trade from outside the archipelago. Which had brought her here. He had sent her on a mission to talk to some of the kingdoms and tribes outside their islands. To talk trade and alliances. And to not come back unless she was successful. She had been in nearly constant contact with Dagur for a while. Then, all of a sudden, she heard nothing for almost six months. She had heard nothing from her friends since she left. Even though she sent a Terror. It never returned. Then, almost as quickly as it stopped, she started receiving messages again. But it was different. His letters were stunted. He kept suggesting she stay gone for a while longer. It was...strange...

She had been successful. She had gotten proposals from Schnact, as well as Gawl. She had even went as far south as the Frankish coast. Traveling across the continent, she visited many kingdoms, large and small. He would be so proud of her! Hiccup probably hadn't even thought of this yet!

Ahh, Hiccup...And Astrid. She missed them dearly. Especially Astrid. She wondered if she would have at least one child perched on her hip when she returned. Gods! It's been too long! She couldn't wait to see them again! She had some tales to tell. The girl had been unsure about her feelings for Hiccup. But she had been able to help her sort it out. The day they wed was both happy and sad. She had kept a small hope that maybe she and Hiccup could...but it was clear how he felt about that. Deep down, she was happy for them.

oooo00oooo

Something wasn't right...

Every other Captain they talked to, every other port they spent the night. There were stories. Troubling stories. The vikings were fighting amongst themselves. But who? Which ones? They either didn't know, or couldn't say. The closer they got to the archipelago, the more disturbing the rumors got. A great battle! Or two, or four battles...A whole tribe wiped out! Another burned to the ground. But who was involved? Could this be why she hadn't heard from her brother? Or her friends? Had someone come from the outside and caused trouble? Or had her brother...NO! He had changed! She saw it! There was no way he could be involved! She desperately wished she had Windshear with her. She would be home within days, not weeks.

And the messages...He was assuring her that all was well, and that she should stay and talk to the leaders of Gawl, and try to hammer out a deal. It was like, he didn't want her to come back...She had sent messages...Why hadn't she heard from Astrid? Or Hiccup? Even Fishlegs hadn't wrote her back. It made her more determined to get back. She had to get this sorted out...

oooooooo0000oooooooo

She strolled along the path, going nowhere in particular, but still trying to find a way down to the pool of water. To get closer to Jórunna. Hiccup had left a little while ago. They still couldn't be seen as being together yet. Her heart clenched a little. She wondered how much more they would have to endure. Some part of her just, -knew, that, -yes! It would be worth it! Especially after their recent, -activities. Some few months ago, she may have been horrified. But now, it felt like a -natural progression. As she learned his mind, and his, -body...And he learned hers. Leading to the point where they would be one, -joined. Where it would all come together, and make sense.

And speaking of making sense...Why did it feel so, -right to be here? With Hiccup, and the dragons? And Jórunna, how was it that she could feel her as she did? She looked at the ice surrounding her. It was much like her own, but different. Could this be why? Her powers over snow and ice...somehow, -connected her with the Bewilderbeast? But the dragons...She felt they were very, -accepting of her. Biscuit, and Tindr...She hadn't really, -bonded with them, but they somehow knew she was someone to be heeded. Someone to be listened to, and obeyed...It was strange. She had never encountered a dragon before...

Could there be some, -divine...something involved? She could not presume to know the Gods plans. They did things in their own time on their own schedule. With her powers, she knew she was, -different. She could say special, but she knew she was mortal. She had gotten older and had aged, -a little. She knew she could be hurt, or killed...She knew she was human, except for...that. And Hiccup. He had this...whatever he had with the dragons. A trait...shared? With his mother? Valka was older than he. She had spent so much time with the dragons. Hiccup was much younger, but he somehow, -knew what the dragons were thinking. Valka could have learned this, but Hiccup...

She found herself at the edge of the water. Jórunna was some distance away. She called up her magic, and created a pathway for her to walk upon. She got closer. The great dragon stirred a little. Her lip quivered, the spines atop her head twitched. She didn't want to startle her. She got closer still. Jórunna then blinked her eyes. and shook her head a little. She pushed her arms down, and created a pillar of ice, and brought herself up to eye level with the dragon.

Jórunna tilted her head and shuffled. Elsa found herself under the now piercing gaze of the great creature. She felt herself being analyzed piece by piece. Not threatening, but curious. After a few long moments, Jórunna drew in a breath. She let out a puff of frosty air that enveloped her. It seemed to dance around her, in tune with her magic. She brought her arms up. The frost continued to dance around her.

It felt, -different. When she used her powers, the ice and snow, -came from, -somewhere...naturally. This was created inside a great creature. She brought a hand in front of her. A ball of frost formed above her palm. It congealed, but didn't actually, form anything. She concentrated harder. There was...something, she felt it. Something barely grasped on to, only to leave again as quickly as it came to her. She would have to spend some more time here.

But now the light was beginning to fade. She needed to get back. Jórunna considered her.

 _*ANCIENT ONE*_ She remembered.

"Hello Jórunna! How are you?" She looked aside with her eyes for a moment, then back.

 _*MASTER?*_ It was strange. Like she knew, but at the same time, different, -familiar? She couldn't help but feel...

"The Master has gone for now. His name is Hiccup." It seemed maybe _she_ knew as well, but...Her eyes searched again.

 _*JOR, -JÓRUNNA-*_ She came under that piercing gaze again.

"That is the name the Master has chosen for you" She seemed to consider it.

 _*MASTER, FÓKLHAGI, DREKI, MANNLIGR, GIVES US A NAME?* What?_ Leader -dragons...and humans? There was something there. She grunted, and settled back into the water. She seemed to be, -thinking. Something...This meant something to her, but what? Jórunna considered her again.

 _*JÓRUNNA FOLLOW, FOLLOW DRÓTTNING*_ She stirred.

"NO! -No, -you must, stay here, -and look after the dragons." She thought for a moment. "The Master and I, we need you to stay here, and stay hidden. Others may come...other, mannligr...They won't understand... _neinn skilja ríki..._ They, -they may try to harm..." How could she explain? What did, or could, Jórunna understand? She wished she had more time...

* _RÍKIR HITI ǪNDÓTTOR VIGAMAðR, -SHE IS NEAR* WHAT?_ Great, flying, -fiery...Could this be the dragon Hiccup was worried about? Near...But where? She needed to tell Hiccup, and she needed to get back.

"Rest now Jórunna, I will return in a few days." She hoped so. So much she needed to find out...She rolled up the fur. She would have to clean it now, or maybe she could just leave it. No, That would possibly make it -more obvious. She tied it and the bag onto her saddle. She considered Jórunna once more. She seemed to be deep in thought. She stirred and looked at her.

 _*KONUNGR, DROTTNING,_ _JÓRUNNA_ _FOLLOW ONLY THEM* Hmmm!_ Interesting...

"Yes, good! But stay here for now. _Varða dreki, Jórunna._ We will return..." Jórunna settled back into the water. She climbed into the saddle, and they were off...

She had gotten about a third of the way back, when she noticed she had company. First, a great dragon. About twice the size of Hulda. He had two legs, and huge, owlish eyes. His two horns stuck out to the side from his forehead. A frill of spines. The second was very long. Its' skin looked like...metal! Four short, stubby legs. The claws on the ends of its feet looked very sharp. Its' eyes were very...green. She directed Hulda over.

"Hello! Who might you be?" She...It felt like it was a she...Shied away a little. A chirp from Hulda, and a grunt from the other dragon...She flew underneath. She reached up and, -wow! It was metal! Incredible!

And this other dragon, it was huge! Aside from a Monstrous Nightmare, or the Bewilderbeast, it was the largest she'd seen! It was almost copper-brown in color, except for its' belly which was sandy brown. It gurgled and grunted as she passed underneath. She ran a hand across his neck and chin. She gave a scratch as she finished her pass. To which he grunted and cawed.

The sun was nearly to the horizon as Berk came into sight. It was going to be another glorious sunset. She wished she could share it. Soon, she thought. Soon they would be able to spend time together, and not hide. Spend time...like they had this afternoon. Only more, well, _more!_ She tried not to think about it too much. But, _Ohhh!_ She definitely wanted more of...that. She was sure Hiccup was still holding back. And after, he seemed to, -distance himself, -a little. Maybe it was because they weren't official yet, or maybe because they weren't married...yet. Then there was the issue of this talk they need to have. What could it be? With all that was going on, there wasn't a lot of time. She resolved to make time each day. Were they could not be interrupted.

She made a turn around the village. She didn't see Hiccup. She guessed he was busy elsewhere. She and her escorts landed in the square in front of the chiefs' hall. She took notice of a group of four people standing at the door to the Great Hall. She couldn't tell who they were. Whether it was the dragons, or her they were looking at, she couldn't say also. She offered a hand to the silver dragon. She seemed nervous. She suddenly started, then cooed...

"W, -Windshear?" She knew that voice. She turned. He stood at a distance. He looked a little pale. The dragon bounded over to him. He offered a hand which she accepted. He seemed to know her as well.

"How? -Where...where did you find her?" He was still in...shock? Was there something...

"She followed me from the nest Hiccup" Windshear cooed and gurgled happily under his attention. He looked her over as he ran his hands over her neck and jaw.

Then she saw it. The light left his eyes. He drew his lips into a thin line. He winced a little, and his head and shoulders sagged. There, -there _was_ something about this dragon...

"Hiccup?" What was it? Would he tell her?

"Windshear...She, -she is, or at least, _was_ -Heathers' dragon..." Now she understood. Should she?

"Hiccup? What happened there? What happened on Berserker Island?" After a moment, he finally looked at her. The darkness had seemed to fade a little. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked down again. She felt a cold dread creep upon her.

"Elsa, I..." He looked again, then down. This must be a truly painful memory. It was, -after she thought a little. Astrid was taken from him that day...and the baby. But there was also something else...He sighed heavily, and rolled his shoulders.

"I...You, you must understand...Dagur. He, he bullied me most of my life. If he wasn't out to kill me, he was after the dragons. He, -he killed his own father so he could take over as Chief! Heather...she, -she tried to change him, but she...left. We figured he sent her away, but why or how...the why be, -became obvious. As soon as she left, he...started making trouble. He went after the dragons. He, -wiped out and entire tribe Elsa! One hundred and eighty men, women, and children! Pe, -people from the Lavalouts and Murderous tribes...They wanted to change...So, so they left and started their own tribe! -He, he killed them all, and took their dragons." He slumped again. He looked so defeated. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"We, we managed to catch them as they returned to their island. We, -the allied tribes, we destroyed half their fleet, and released the dragons...We, we thought that was the end of it, but...He, he set a trap for us..." This part he had told her. He winced slightly again.

"He, -killed...Astrid -at the outset...I, I was upset and, I...I -lost control...I -was overcome..." He closed his eyes tightly. She took a couple of steps toward him. He opened them, and looked down.

"I, -pinned him to the ground...so he could watch as I...I" He winced once more, as if physically stricken.

"I called the dragons, and we...I, -burned...everything..." _WHAT?_ Did, did he just say...

"The soldiers...The rest of his fleet...The village...Everything on that side of the island..." His whole body shook. He turned slightly and looked up, out over the sea. His eyes seemed to be welling. She was shocked! She couldn't believe... _HE_ had done this? Hiccup? But, He was so...So, -not like this! Not that she had seen anyway...

He blinked twice, tears fell. He drew in a ragged breath. His voice faltered as he went on.

"I, -the...the village had been evacuated...But, there, -was nothing left...Everything...Burnt to cinders...I, -I burned the very ground..." He closed his eyes, more tears fell. She knew war to be terrible, but this, -this was beyond...While she had never actually been involved in a war, she had read books, she had heard the stories. She knew there was something left out...but...

"I, I'm very sorry it happened. I, I have nightmares...sometimes..." He trailed off. His body shook again. He drew in a breath..."A Chief shouldn't loose control...Shouldn't let his emotions govern, -his actions...I, I tried to make amends...tried to help, them, rebuild..." He shook his head and looked down. This was troublesome. She didn't know what to say...it was...

"Hiccup! That's...horrible! I, -I don't...How...Why..." She, she didn't know what to make of it. He finally looked at her. Something in her expression made him wince. She tried to fix it, but it was too late...He turned away from her. His head dropped, his shoulders sagged...

"I have to go." He shook his head. Go? Go where?

"I, I'll understand if you...If you, If you don't...want..." He rolled his shoulders. "If, if you're -gone when I get back..." He glanced over his shoulder, but didn't really look at her. He then strode away purposefully. She wanted to call after him, but...Toothless bounded up to him. He sent a happy look her way, then to Hiccup. The dragons' expression dropped. She heard him croon. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head. He then hopped in the saddle, and they were gone. She wanted to stop him, she really did, but the words never made it past her throat...

She felt a presence at her side after a few moments. Gjaflaug stood there looking at the sky after him same as she.

"Kirsten? Where is he going?" She shook her head. This was -troubling. More troubling than...He, he had kept this from her...On purpose? -No, he tried to tell her just the other night...

"Kirsten?" She forgot she had been spoken to.

"He, he didn't say where he was going..." Where would he go? And why? This needed discussion...But she wasn't...Valka walked up. She had a warm smile on her face. It quickly dropped to a look of grim concern as she got closer.

"What is it child?" She asked.

'He, he told me about the, the Berserkers. What had happened that day." Valka nodded, as did Gjaflaug.

"I had heard stories, but no one would ever say exactly what happened." Gjaflaug said. She paused. "That Dagur killed his wife, and her dragon...All in front of him. He went mad, and became infused with the spirit of the dragons. He burned the whole island to the ground. Nothing was left but ashes and smoke. They say it is haunted by the dead. Dagur himself was cursed by the Gods, and walks there as a draugr, an undead corpse..." Valka nodded.

"Yes he did kill Astrid. We only now just found out she was with child when she was killed." Gjaflaugs eyes went wide. "Aye, But he didn't...He called the dragons to him, and they burned all that opposed him on the field. Aye! And the fleet too! They burned the village, but no one was there at the time." Gjaflaug nodded. It seemed possible that her people had been told that to maintain the fear...the fear of the dragons...And thus, keep their dragon-killing ways alive. Keep themselves in power...It made sense.

"Valka? Wh, where would he go?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not certain child." She fixed her with a look. "But I suspect he'll be back before too long. I don't worry as I did before..." She understood, but this was...different. All those bad memories. Part of her wanted to seek him out. But she also felt the need to...work this out. For the first time in a while...she doubted...

"Come! Let us get something to eat!" She was hungry, but she didn't know if she could eat right now. So many questions...They went into the hall. She opted to sit with her men. She wasn't much for conversation this night. Even when prodded. Especially by Eret. He was good enough to leave her be after a bit.

She finished her meal and excused herself. She left the hall, and walked slowly towards the Chiefs' hall. Someone came up beside her. It was Captain Verschtop. They walked in silence. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Highness? Is, there something..." She broke.

"He burned them! With, -with the dragons...After, when he defeated...after that, man...killed his wife..." He nodded, his face turned grim. They took a few more steps.

"Highness, war is a terrible, nasty thing. Sometimes men, do. things...To change the outcome. To, send a message...To any others who might want to make trouble. To secure a lasting peace, after..." She nodded, but..."I am surprised, I -really didn't see that in him..." Neither did she.."I imagine he was heartbroken with his loss...Not that it, excuses his actions...But war sometimes brings out a side in a person that will surprise even them, a side that only war or strife will bring out...Songs are sung. Politicians thump their chests, lauding the brave, mourning the dead...But those things stay with a man, -haunt him, for a long, long time..." She nodded absently. Her mind working.

"I, -know...It has been a long time since we've had a full-scale war. Up here, they seem to have...thrived on it. For, -for a very long time...I, -I don't know...I'm not sure if I..." She couldn't find the words. He placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"You're not sure abou' yer feelings for him...Having found this out. Havin' seen this side of him..." That was it! Or, was it? Was there something else? He gave her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Highness, you're th' only one who can answer that. Take some time, ask yerself the hard questions...Find the answers for yourself!" He was right! She locked eyes with him. There was nothing but kindness and compassion. He was so getting that promotion...as soon as they got back! When...ever they got. back...She offered him a small smile. She felt a little better. Now that a small bit of this was off her shoulders, she felt very tired. She said good night to the Captain, and went inside.

She washed and got ready for bed. Valka offered some kind words, but sensed her inner turmoil, and left her to it. Sleep didn't come easily, nor did it stay very long...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

He sat there watching the flame. There were no other sounds but the crackling of the wood and Toothless' snoring. He'd been out here two days now and not a thing. No ships, and no dragon. Under other circumstances, it might have been a waste of time. But he needed this now. He needed to decide on his next course of action.

She had rejected him. He saw it on her face. She didn't even say anything, except what a horrible thing he had done. Well, it was...he was sorry for it. He wished he could take it back, but the deed was done. Now Elsa knew...and she...she...Och! He wished he hadn't told her, but no, -it was the right thing. He accepted her judgment. Now, he had to pick up the pieces, and move on…

But what would he do? The smart move would be to go ahead and marry Gjaflaug. He didn't love her, but maybe with time...She _had_ been coming around. Thanks to Elsa. But then again, it had been the girls' own choice to get on Biscuits' back. He had seen her watch the dragons with curiosity. She had asked questions. It wasn't lost on him that maybe his chance was gone, and he should just knuckle under and do what was right for the tribe and the archipelago as a whole. As Chief, and as...King, he wouldn't have the luxury of finding someone he loved...again...Yes, this made, -sense, -but...

And even though _she_ said she would, he himself would bridge the gap...Go and talk to Röngvaldr. Get them to listen, to stop killing the dragons. It _was_ his duty after all. It would settle things in the islands. Make them more open to the idea of unification...He hoped. That would probably settle things with the tribe as well...until Heather returned…

Ach! There was the other fly in the ointment. She could be here any day now. She would be upset with him. He wondered after the business with Reifnir. Would she see he had no part in this? She was smart enough to figure it out. Unless being away changed her. Life was different for an heir and Chief. They were encouraged to spend time off-island. It made sense in the long run. To talk to your neighbors and allies. Strengthen ties and friendships. Getting off-island gave one a wider perspective on the greater world around them. And seeing foreign lands...seeing how things were done on the Mainland, or in the Anglish Isles...gave one...ideas…It was easier with the dragons. He remembered his Dad being gone for weeks at a time, visiting allies. With dragons, he could spend time with two tribes, and be home for evening tea!

Toothless stirred underneath him. His hind leg twitched, a wing fluttered slightly. He guessed he was dreaming...about what, he couldn't say. He growled softly, and popped his jaws. Maybe he was dreaming of fishing...Thank the Gods for him! He was about the only reason he hadn't completely broken over this mess. His family, his mother...she had offered encouragement. But the darkness had started creeping in again. He had to get away. He had to think this through.

He had come back later that evening. Everyone had mostly turned in for the night. He had seen Elsa the next day in passing, as he was headed for the forge. That look she gave him was...He didn't want to think about it. He had seen her again at the Great Hall for the evening meal. She did not join him at the main table. Instead, she sat with her people, and...Eret. She seemed to be in good spirits, and had talked to him most of the evening. He felt he should be angry, maybe a bit, -jealous even. But now, it didn't seem to matter much. She was lost to him, and he should just get over it, and move on…

His chest clenched. But why? He had been fully prepared for this kind of reaction. Och! He was an idiot! He should have told her while they were still in Arendelle. It still may have stung, but...At least he, -she would have known. Maybe she wouldn't have followed him...up here...for nothing...His chest clenched again. He knew why. He loved her...But, she...She, felt differently now, he was sure of that at least. He hadn't seen her at all the next day, nor Gjaflaug. They had apparently left early in the morning. He had gotten word from Trófastr that a watch was needed at the island. He volunteered himself. He waited as long as he could, he needed to get there in time to set up camp before nightfall. They didn't return before he left.

He sat here now. He planned to be out here for another day at least, maybe two. Until a new team came out. He had enough provisions to last him. And he had Toothless. He shifted his weight. His camp was on the inside of the volcano, on a high ledge. There was an opening that led outside. The fire would be hidden from the outside, and they would be sheltered from the weather. He got up after a few moments and walked through the short tunnel and stopped at the entrance.

He looked out. Nothing! Nothing but empty ocean, and empty skies. The moon was half-full. There was enough light, but nothing. He tried to make sense of it. Maybe the dragon had been here, but it wasn't now. So, where was it? There were so many islands that could possibly hold it. But only a few of them were volcanoes. He wasn't sure if it _had_ to be a volcano. And a search of all of them would take time...and he wasn't sure how much time they had...So many questions…

This was where the ships from the south would be helpful. Given the current situation, he couldn't rely on them. They would probably be sent back as soon as they got here. Meaning they were on their own. He started thinking of plans to send out riders from all the allied tribes. Maybe two teams from each...Search in all directions...Leave no island untouched. He brought out his notebook. They should search the islands in the archipelago first. Then expand it after, that should eliminate any surprises. He made notes. How many teams, what kind of dragons, provisions. He calculated time away against time needed. He wondered if Thuggory had started on that ship yet.

They had taken a couple they had captured from Dragos' fleet, and gone over it from stem to stern. He had made drawings. Instead of carrying weapons, there could be spaces made for dragons. Such a ship would be helpful here, especially as the search expanded. They could use the ship as a base, as they searched farther and wider. The ships from Corona, they seemed well suited for this too…

Ahhh, Corona! He wished he could see that place again. And especially Rapunzel. She would help him make sense of this. He was pretty sure Eugene would be among those aboard one of those ships heading their way. But, after they found out what he did...Would they reject him too? He sighed heavily. Probably...The might even have some choice words with him on Elsas' behalf. Not that they had done, -anything to soil her honour. -not, really…

Their session at the nest had been a little...heated. It was the closest they had gotten yet. It took all his strength not to take her then and there. She had been, very eager. And he had been more than willing...Och! These thoughts were doing him no good! He had made his choice, and it was a good one! The best one! If they had...and given the current situation, well...It wouldn't be good for either of them…

He sighed again. The Gods still hated him, it was obvious now. His chest clenched again. He stuffed those feelings down. They would do him no good. From here on, he would do the sensible thing...He would focus on settling matters here in the archipelago. He would stop by the Murderous tribe, and request a meeting with Röngvaldr. Aye, and Niúsi. Get his wedding set up. When he and Gjaflaug were good and married, he'd set the wheels in motion for the unification of all the tribes in the archipelago. He would be King, or High Chief, or whatever title they deigned to give him. He would do it. He would do it for the dragons. He would do it for peace…

He turned and walked down the short passageway. He picked out his bedroll, and brought it over to where Toothless was sleeping. As he was smoothing out the fur, something dropped out of his armor. It was the crystal. He looked. It glowed a faint, pale blue. His image was gone. Her image was still there. The look on her face was sad. The point of light in her chest flickered faintly. What exactly did it mean? Yes, she was more than likely sad, as was he. He never knew a breakup to be a very joyous occasion. But what? Did it make sense to even hold on to this anymore? Maybe not. But he would, until Elsa...left. His chest jolted. NO! He couldn't...He, -shouldn't hold on to these foolish notions! He would set things in motion on his way back to Berk…

He finished setting up his bed. He nestled into Toothless' side. The warm, familiar feeling came to him. The dragons' heartbeat and slow breathing signified sleep. But sleep did not come easily…

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He stood there on the deck, looking out over the sea. Wondering what kind of business they'd gotten themselves into. Elsas' letter had said something about a conspiracy, but they'd had it mostly figured out. It was the word "mostly" that had him worried. A lot of times, when you thought you had something like this figured out, was the time it was sprung on you. And sometimes it wasn't what you thought…

Eugene sighed. At least she "sounded" happy in her letter. And at least they were together. They would figure it out. He wasn't completely sure about Hiccup, but he knew Elsa was _really_ smart. This plan was ingenious! A group of ships from the south, just sailing around their islands, would be a terrible distraction to whoever was opposing them. It could even cause resources to be spent on figuring out who they were and what they were doing up there. It would buy them time, and maybe even cause a slip-up. Incredible! And even more incredible was that Anna had thought of it in the first place!

He thought of her in that moment. It was good to see her come into her own. Elsa had said she had it in her, and by the Gods, she was right! She had been struggling at first, but with the help of the family, she was doing better than expected. It was kind of sad to see her so serious at times, but she had managed to keep her bright disposition intact.

A now-familiar squawk brought him out of his thoughts for the moment. The tiny dragon padded up to him, pausing at his feet. He smiled. She then proceeded to climb up his leg, across his back, and finally perched on his shoulder. He offered her a chin scratch. She purred in contentment. Anna had been worried about them flying all the way back to Berk on their own, so she had them take the ships back. He chuckled to himself. Her children and what ever kind of pet they ever had would be terribly spoiled. If there were messages to be sent, they could use the dragons. He had insisted they use the birds instead, but she was right, pigeons couldn't breathe fire!

It was amazing! He had met Toothless while they were in Corona, but his time with him was limited, thanks to this blasted ankle that was still giving him trouble. But he was so smart! Who knew? They had thought them gone from the world. Apparently, they were thriving far up north, away from, -people…

Maybe, _that_ was it...Magic, dragons...Maybe their time was, -ending? The world was, -changing. Many people he'd spoken to felt the same way. Rapunzel felt this way too. Maybe that was the thing with Elsa and Hiccup. Only time would tell...If it was, the world would be a sadder place for it, he was sure of that!

Now they were sailing into the heart of dragon territory. The crew had been told what to expect when they got there. There were some fearful looks. He hoped they would send somebody out when they got close. He knew the truth, but he wasn't very confident that he would be able to avoid any dragon-related conflicts. Maybe the little Terrors would help in that regard, but he wasn't sure. Maybe even Elsa or Hiccup would come out themselves. He couldn't quite believe it! Elsa...with a dragon! She was scary powerful sometimes with her magic. But add a dragon to the mix? The mere thought made him shiver. Rapunzel had been so mad when she found out! He chuckled to himself.

He looked out over the water again. He missed his wife. Not that he would mention that to anyone...but he did. He missed her touch, and her smell. He missed the conversations they'd have. Both verbal and, -physical. She was his best friend. He really wanted to bring her along, but after the whole pirate incident, Mom and Dad were being a little protective of her. He couldn't blame them. But still, he wished she was here.

Someone cleared their throat. He turned around to see Lieutenant Zahlford. He announced that dinner was to be served in a little while. He thanked him and made his way to his cabin to change clothes. He was having his meal with the officers tonight. He was not really looking forward to it. Captain Wilkerton was a good sailor, and a fine officer. He was just a little too stuffy for his taste. He couldn't exactly fault the man for wanting to keep the professional facade. Good discipline was a key to maintain order aboard ship. But they were going to be spending at least three more weeks together...He could, lighten up a bit...Every once in a while…

The meal done, he sat in his cabin going over some paperwork. A Royal Proclamation, signifying Berk as an ally of Corona, just a formality really. Some trade agreements, and other documents. Their written orders. He made sure everything was in order...for like the umpteenth time! He was so bored! It was times like these he missed Rapunzel. They would sit quietly and talk. Either on a chair in the great room, or in the bathtub, with each other. Sometimes, they wouldn't talk at all. Just be with each other. At the end of the day. After all the noise and hubbub of being a Royal, he enjoyed the quiet time they shared.

He put the papers away and readied himself for bed. He wondered if he would get a dragon of his own on arriving. Rapunzel wouldn't let him hear the end of it, if he did. He chuckled. He couldn't presume, but it was something he wondered about since finding out who Hiccup really was. And hearing Rapunzel describing it, it was definitely something he wanted to try! He crawled into his bed. Warm thoughts of his lovely wife, her laugh, her touch...had him fast asleep…

oooooooo0000oooooooo

The boat bumped up against the dock. As soon as it was secured, he jumped off. His friend was nowhere in sight. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't announced his visit. But there were matters of import to be discussed. He walked up the dock. If he wasn't here, or off Chiefing somewhere, he would be at the Great Hall. It would also be an excellent excuse to try some of the superb ale they brewed here while he waited.

The Chiefs' son met him on the way. Young Tárr apologized for his fathers' absence. It was quite alright. He left to fetch him to the Hall. The boy was showing great promise as a future chief. His father had confided in him his worry. The boy was listenin' too much of the stories from around the islands. About Chief Haddock of the Hooligans, and his impossible victory over the dragons, and the end of the war. And of his defeat of this Drago, whoever he was.

Ahhh, but the children always wished to outdo their parents. Tárr had spoken of gathering a great number of dragons, and conquering the mainland, or seeking out a dragon queen, and defeating the beast! He was sure that was not what Röngvaldr had in mind. But that's what he was here for. To find out what he thought, and maybe try to help him make a decision.

The boy reminded him of the times when he and his father were young lads. Playing about at the gatherings. They would talk of taking up the sword, and defeating all the tribes in the archipelago. Becoming Chief among chiefs! But the dragons were always in the mix. They would play at fighting them until they were all gone. They would be heroes! With many songs sung about them and their deeds!

But things were different now. Young Chief Haddock had taken care of the dragon problem. And not in a way that anyone had thought. Now the dragons were pets, or -companions, as he had heard told. And through them, it was making Berk, and those allied with them, a _true_ force to be reckoned with! Now with talk of a great kingdom coming together around them, the old ways just didn't make sense anymore.

But with no dragons or vikings to fight, what would they do? Except for the occasional squabble between tribes, and the dragons being a mere nuisance...What? This was the question he had been asked most lately. What were they to do with themselves? Become farmers? Traders? Raise livestock to be sold? Maybe he would raise this question to Chief Haddock. If the boy fancied himself King over them all, maybe he had the answers, or at least, ideas…

Maybe he should also ask this Lady Kirsten what she thought on the matter. The girl seemed smart as a whip! He was wary of her at first. He couldn't discern the true nature of her visit. He suspected she might be the one...but no, Gjaflaug was with her. If it _was_ her the Haddock had rejected the young girl for, they would be at each others' throats! He was fairly sure of that! Still, she had mentioned she was staying on Berk for the time being...And no, she hadn't said anything about Chief Haddock, even when prodded…

He was about to climb the steps that led to the doors, when he noticed a group of men standing near a house in the square. One man in particular stood out. He was large, even for a viking. But his clothes and his armor told a different story. His left arm was curiously armored, and hung at his side. He had long dark brown hair that hung in plaits down his back. His eyes...his eyes were dark brown, or black. Black as the pit. And just as cold...He thought he might ask his friend who the strangers were, but shrugged it off. Nowadays, the archipelago drew all sorts of people from all over.

He went inside and ordered a mug of ale. He sat and drank, and wondered after this Kirsten girl. Just who was she? She told him she was an emissary from...Corona! That was it! He'd never heard of it. But then he had not sailed much past the borders of the islands. She said she bore trade proposals for Berk from down south, but wanted to visit the other islands. To see if there were any more tribes willing to offer up something for trade. It made sense. He imagined it a long voyage from wherever this kingdom was. So while they were here, they might as well see if other items might be had.

Something was off though. Something about this young woman...he couldn't put his finger on it. She, -had a...presence about her, the way she carried herself...Sure, she was beautiful, and smart! He imagined she'd give ol' Konall a run for his money! Maybe something, -more than a mere noblewoman...But no, she wasn't dressed at all like a noblewoman. Not that he'd heard of. The women down there dressed in fine linens, and some other kind of cloth...silk! That's what they called it! He'd never seen it. This woman dressed like one of them...but still...

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Röngvaldr came through the door at that moment, looking a little bedraggled. He was soaked up to his waist, and the rest of him looked plenty wet as well. He wondered what had happened now.

"Greetings Bergulfr! What brings ye here?" He asked.

"OI! Do I now need an excuse ta come over for some of this fine ale ye have?" He smiled.

"No, no...But it's not like ye ta leave Marta alone for very long!" He chuckled.

"Ah so! Ye think it hard for me ta leave hearth and home just for a drink with a friend?" He smiled.

"NO! I'm not sayin' that at all!" He caught the roll of his eyes. He chuckled. It was good to see him smile. He'd not been doing that a lot lately, so he heard. He was having issues with the dragons again. Which reminded him…

"What the Hel happened to ye? Did ye go for a swim before ye came here?" Röngvaldr immediately scowled.

"Ach! Dragons! There's a bunch o' them taking up in our harbor! We killed some of them, but the devils keep comin' back! Thunderdrums! They be causing all kinds of trouble! They're eating all the fish! We canna get a boat out without them knockin' holes in them! Nasty beasts! And just the other day, there was a whole flock o' dragons, come flyin' in here and stole a third of our livestock! Yaks, goats, sheep...It was almost like before..." He seemed to be caught up in a thought just then. He looked askance. This was troubling indeed! He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he would like it…

"Perhaps ye should send a message to that Trollguts boy, Dogsbreath. I, -hear he's a fair hand wi' the dragons. Maybe he could help ye?" He scoffed. Maybe he should push…

"No? Well then, how 'bout the Haddock? No one knows more abou' them than him, they say." He cast a sidelong glance, and rolled his eyes.

"Sure! And he'll have us dancin' and singin' with 'em in no time! BAH! I say kill them all! They're naught but a nuisance! They should be done away with! And good riddance says I, when they're gone!" It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Now Rong, Yer no' lookin' at this right. Would ye rather have us go back to the old ways? When they'd be showing up two or three times a month, burnin' evr'thing, killin' folks? It tha' what ye want?" He gave him another sidelong glance. There was his answer.

"No, But I'll be cold and in the ground before I let some, -whelp of a Hooligan tell me how ta run my tribe!" He shook his head. He was as stubborn as they come!

"Aye, the boy's not his father, sure! But...Rong...Things are...changin', here in the islands. The way I see it, -if we don' change wi' 'em, we'll get left behind!" He scowled furiously.

"OH AYE! Then the little shit will come ou' here and burn us all! To the ground he would! Just like the Beserkers!" He shook his head again. Just then Tárr entered the hall and came towards them. There was mud up to his knees. And in his hair. His clothes were drenched as well.

"Father? They're back...The dragons, we, -we chased them off, but they came right back into the harbor." Röngvaldr scowled, and grabbed his chin. He was obviously thinking deeply. The boy shot him a glance. He straightened slightly, and spoke.

"Father? P, -perhaps we should use the lower harbor for now, un, -until we can, figure this out..." He seemed to think on it some more. He then sighed heavily, and nodded. From what he could tell, this would be a minor inconvenience but, -this wasn't his island. The boy turned to go... Röngvaldr spoke again.

"Tárr? Make sure the dryin' racks get moved as well, and tell Dómaldr ta be careful wi' the skiffs! We canna afford ta lose any more!" The boy nodded and turned to go…

"And Tárr?" He paused for a breath. "That, -that's a fine idea, son! Thank you!" The boy smiled so wide, he feared the top of his head would fall off. Hmmm...Maybe...They both watched the boy leave. He turned to Röngvaldr.

"Rong? Ifn' we keep ta the old ways, there'll be nothin' left! Your boy there, he wants so badly ta please ye. Ta show ye the sort of chief he'll be someday...What would ye give, aye? For him ta have tha' chance?" He kept staring at the door Tárr went out of. He was thinking deeply. His expression changed. He looked at him, and for the first time since they were children, he saw fear, and uncertainty. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked away, closing his eyes tightly. After a few more moments, he turned back. A pained look on his face.

"What...what am I to do? He...he's turned the girl down...Gjaflaug?" He nodded.

"She was here today, on my island!" Röngvaldrs' eyes went wide. "Aye! She flew in on a dragon! Her, and some girl who called herself Lady Kirsten. Said she was an emissary, from down south..." He frowned.

"G, -Glaflaug? Riding a, -dragon?" He nodded. Röngvaldr looked away, frowning. He reached up and rubbed his chin. He didn't know Niúsi. Not personally. He knew him to be fiercely loyal to the tribe, and to Röngvaldr. For someone who was as loyal as she, and as anti-dragon as the rest of them, it was food for thought. He looked down, then fixed him with a look.

"But, -but with no marriage...How, how will there be a, -guarantee he'll cooperate? How do I know he won' descend upon us? Aye? Fly a whole flock of his dragons o'er here, and take us all?" He nodded. Is _that_ what he thought? Then, he knew what _he_ should do...He may not like it, but he made _his_ choice…

"Look, I have...Spoken to him. The Haddock?" He paused, gauging his reaction. He knotted his brow a little. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Curiosity took over in his eyes.

"He _is_ but a boy. And he is definitely _NOT_ his father...But Rong, he doesn't want war! He, he only wants the killin's ta stop! Do ya know? He told me he dinna want ta be King, ifn' this kingdom we hear tell comes abou'? And, -he took a knee! Right there in front of me he did! Apologized for tha' mess wi' the Beserkers!" He scowled harder. It was still hard for _him_ to believe!

"Do you...can we...trust 'im?" He wasn't sure himself, but…

"Well, he is ol' Stoicks' son...We all knew him ta be honourable, even though we fought like cats an' dogs...And he was a good Chief. Young Hiccup...well, we've all heard the stories. He's shaping up ta be one of the greatest!" Röngvaldr rubbed his chin in thought, looking away. He turned back after a moment or two.

"Can ye...Will ye...give him my regards...for his father? I, -I had great respect for the man as well..." He smiled. There was hope for them yet. Now for a final, little push!

"I imagine he'll come 'round, askin' ta speak wi' ye. And I suspect, it'll be soon...Just...Listen to him. That's all I can say. Ye can make up yer own mind..." And there it was. Röngvaldr looked away again, thinking. He was glad he was able to at least steer him in another direction. He had made up his mind to follow the Haddock. It seemed the right choice to make. He would hate to see his childhood friend get left behind. And all over a possible misunderstanding nobody understood anymore. He had heard several versions of how the Hooligan-Lavalout feud began. In truth, nobody really knew for sure. And with things the way they were, a change here was in order as well...Or so he thought.

They spoke for a while longer. As old friends and fellow Chiefs. Politics, growing the food, fishing. Conversation flowed easily, until he realized it was getting late. If he didn't want to be skinned this night, he'd best get home.

They said their farewells on the docks. He had dreaded this a little. He wasn't sure how he would take this. But now he felt better than he had in a while. The men pulled at their oars. He looked back one more time. There was someone...that man! The one he had seen earlier. He stood behind Röngvaldr, some distance off. The look he gave him...it sent a chill down his spine. He'd not thought to ask about him...maybe he should have…

oooooooo0000oooooooo

He woke to bright, bright light against his eyelids. It wasn't quite right. He knew he'd fallen asleep in a cave. He opened his eyes. He blinked. A white haze, then blinking again, things came into focus. He was in a large meadow, or at the edge of it. He propped himself on his elbows...The vision seemed to expand. The trees, that rock...that one...It was familiar, but...different.

He looked again. The trees formed a circle, but not an even one. He half-remembered it...And...That other formation, that...rock...nearly flat...Big enough for...two...dragons. Familiar, but something was off. Aside from the fact he had fallen asleep...somewhere else...The trees, the grass...He was lying on his fur, but, the grass...There was a charred bare spot...where they...they…

It hit him like a bolt of lightning. This was...It was, -Astrids' Preserve! They, they had found it that...one day. That summer after...after, Drago...He was struggling...He needed to get away...She suggested a long patrol. They were flying high above it. He had caught it out of the corner of his eye...This clearing...it, -looked like a silhouette of...her head! Braid and all! Those rocks...that peculiar clump of bushes...He, he had dropped down for a closer look...But she made straight for it.

This was where...where...A huge lump formed in his throat. Where they had first confessed their love for each other. Where they would come after a long day, or week, or, -whatever! Where they explored their feelings, -and, -themselves...It was their first stop after being properly married...He had checked all the maps he could find...ancient registries...It was one of his wedding gifts to her. It was off-limits to anyone fearing a near-fatal beating...His eyes started to sting...the lump in his throat grew larger. He had not been there since...saying goodbye…

Another flash of light. He closed his eyes against it. He opened his eyes and looked down. There was another pair of feet there, encased in fine leather boots topped with white fur. His gaze traveled upwards. Two powerful, yet slender legs. That skirt! It was the same...but it was white too. The studs and tiny skulls glistened like gems! A white tunic. The caplet...it was trimmed in the whitest fur he had ever seen! His, -her axe was slung over one shoulder. The other hand was on her hip. Her hair, -that...face! Her eyes were still that deep, dark blue. They seemed to glow now. Her hair seemed a lighter shade of blond...A corner of her mouth curled slightly as he made the connection...There was no mistaking…

"As...Astrid?" The lump in his throat was choking him now. His eyes filled up. He spun around, winding up on his knees, then sat on his heels. He looked down.

"Hello Hiccup!" There was that lilting voice! Gods! he, he…

"Astrid! I, -I've missed you...so very -very much!" He could barely get the words out. He chanced a glance upwards. She smiled that sweet smile...Tears were flowing like a river…

"I know Hiccup! I've missed you too! I've, been watching you..." Did that mean...She saw...that?

"Astrid? I am so...so very sorry about what...happened over there. I, I was...upset! I, -I didn't want you to leave..." He heard her huff. He looked up again. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Hiccup! What happened...wasn't...supposed to happen. You, -carried out their wrath! It is nothing to be ashamed of." Ok, he understood...a little, but…

"Astrid, It, -it's cost me...I don't know...I, I'm not...sure..." She smiled again, and fixed him with a look. It then softened.

"Hiccup? Your...reward is with you. The crystals guide you...But you must do what you were meant to do..." That was...cryptic. He had some ideas, but which one? What was his task? She smiled and shook her head again. He was beginning to feel like a child…

"Hiccup! You have the answers! You always have...You need to trust yourself! Trust your abilities! You are the one, to bring understanding...at, the end..." Again, cryptic...He knew it involved the dragons, and the end? The end of what? The end of the world? His life? What?

She then turned her head away, and looked up at the sky. He detected a slight nod. She turned back to him. She slung her axe down, setting the head on the ground. She placed both hands on the end of the handle. There was a slightly serious look on her face.

"Hiccup? I must go now..."

"NO! -No! Astrid! I, -I want to stay here, with you! -Always!" She tilted her head to the side. A fond smile crept across her face. A glimmer in her eyes...

"No Hiccup! -Not yet! I...wait for you. But it will be a long time before I see you again..." He nodded. He understood...he guessed. She smiled that smile again and turned. She took a couple of steps, then turned back towards him.

"Hiccup? -She loves you Hiccup...Very much!" Her expression seemed to fall a little. She turned and walked away. Everything faded to white, but he still had questions! No! Wait! Astrid!

He bolted straight up. The lump still in his throat, his eyes wet. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Astrid! PLEASE! He sensed Toothless shifting. A questioning warble leaving him. He spun around and wrapped an arm around his dragon. It was several minutes before he gathered himself. He lifted off of Toothless, and sat on his heels. The dragon crooned. He looked up, there was concern, but -something else. He probably recognized her name.

"We, -we have, something to do Bud...I don't know...exactly, what it is..." Toothless huffed. _Of course they did, silly human!_ He contemplated her words. What I was meant to do...bring an understanding...at the end…-of what? And, the crystals, -guide me? To...what? He took it out and looked. Even though light was beginning to spill into the cave, it still glowed. A bit more brightly than before. Her image seemed...less sad. She loves me? But she, -they…

They needed to talk. It was a first step, after all. Maybe he had been getting ahead of himself earlier. He would talk to Bergulfr, set up a meeting with Röngvaldr...leave the wedding plans out, -for now. He didn't see a lot of hope there. But he should at least talk to her before he decided anything like that. He stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He heard Toothless shift, then huff. He came up next to him and sat. He looked back. He had lit the fire without being asked. He looked at him and placed a hand on his head.

"Thanks Bud! You are amazing!" He warbled his answer. He reached across, and locked his tailfin.

"Go Bud! Go get your breakfast!" He hopped in place, and nudged him with his shoulder. He then leapt off the ledge. He watched as Toothless glided gracefully down, then shifted into his familiar search pattern. His head darting side to side. He smiled. He loved to watch him hunt. He ducked lower, his head darted into the water. He tossed the fish in the air, and gulped it down.

He looked out to the horizon. The sun was just peeking over it. Coloring the sky with reds, oranges, and a bit of yellow. A new day, full of...possibilities…

oooo0000oooo

He sat now on Dragon Island. It had been a full day. The following team hadn't shown up 'til late morning. Eyarr and Frøydis, a young couple from the Meatheads. They bore a message that Thuggory wanted to speak to him. That was good and well, he had a mind to go there anyway. They started unpacking, and it was fairly obvious that they planned on watching each other. Eh! Let them have it, as long as they weren't too distracted. He wouldn't judge. After all, he had thought of bringing Elsa out there...maybe...in a few days…

Thuggory had been glad to see him. It had been a while. He had news. Elsa and Gjaflaug had been there two days ago. Thuggory was impressed! He had grown fond of her in their talks. And his people had taken a liking to her as well. He had shown her around the island, then had lunch. He said she seemed a little sad, and -distracted. Hiccup told him of their talk, and her reaction. He understood, and offered to talk to her. He was grateful, but that was something _he_ needed to do.

They had then gone to the docks, where an argument had started over the design of this new ship. The keel had been laid, But one builder had wanted to stick to the original design. The other wanted to modify it with flowing lines, like their own viking longboats. Some mudslinging ensued... _literally!_ After a few sketches, and a mug or two of ale, the more flowing lines had been agreed upon. It seemed to work better anyway.

The ship however, would not be ready for some time. It was...aggravating. Maybe by the end of summer...but how much time did they have? Maybe he should head south again. He'd heard of vast shipyards in Greech, and Switcherland, where they built boats year-round. It would be very expensive though...And they still may not get here in time...Frustrating! But what could he do?

He left there, and had gone over to see Bergulfr. He was met by Marta. Her husband wasn't there, and either wouldn't or couldn't say where he'd gone. He didn't press. It was still early in the proceedings. She gave him a short tour, winding up at the smithy. Valtýr had been having a problem with a fitting on the windmills. The man eyed him suspiciously. A few sketches, and judicious use of a hammer, -not on his own skull, had him understanding better. He promised to bring over some of his designs and samples for improved workings of the winches they had been using.

Marta told him of other, smaller issues they'd had. Namely, the Terrors getting into their daily catch of fish. He offered his idea of installing Terror-sized perches around their granaries. Although not foolproof, it had worked wonders on Berk. She had also asked after a Thunderdrum issue. -Somewhere, she had heard they were taking up in an undesirable spot in a harbor. It sounded to him like they were nesting. He offered the only solution that seemed to work. Simply wait until the families left, then sprinkle urine, -dragon urine, on the nests. He chuckled. She had scrunched her face at that. He was glad he didn't have to explain how they found that out…

They had then gone to their Great Hall. He was given a seat at the main table. Where they ate and he chatted with her, and members of the council. Life, dragons, fishing, growing, family...Conversation was not flowing, but it was amiable. Marta mentioned his woman had been there, -and Glaflaug. Very clever...He could see they were a good match. He didn't give her anything, he wasn't, -positive where they stood anymore…

Which brought him to where he was now. So Elsa was still out visiting the islands, as she said she would. Did this mean they were...ok? Had she come to grips with this, or was she merely exploring trade partners for her own kingdom? Did she mean to leave, or...He shouldn't presume, he knew that. But it was puzzling. They should talk first. He wasn't sure if he should go back now. He didn't want to see that look on her face again. He had enough provisions for another couple of days...No, he would rest Toothless for a while. Take a small survey of the dragons here on the island, then head back. He would talk to Elsa, and then...well…

He must have fallen asleep. There was but a few hours of sunlight left. Toothless was sitting at the entrance to the "office" Ears up, and alert. The dragon growled. He was up immediately, he stood beside Toothless and looked out. He couldn't see anything, but Toothless...He knew to trust his senses.

From up above them, Windshear dove down and landed gracefully on the beach, some distance from them. She gave a happy roar and a gurgle. Toothless bounded off, and they greeted each other. She had left the morning he did. He didn't expect her to stay around anyway, but he had hoped...If Windshear was on Berk, he could look after her. And Heather, he knew, would come looking for her. It would be better for him if their...meeting took place in public…

He walked out of the entrance to greet her as well. Both dragons turned to him. He noticed Toothless look up. His expression changed to one of happiness. Just then, Windshear nipped him on the ear. She bounded off, Toothless giving chase...silly dragons…

He then heard a furious roar from behind him. He turned just in time for something to crash into him. He tumbled to the ground. His world was suddenly a tangle of fur, leather, and raven-black hair. Something was pressed across his chest. Instinct took over. He brought his right leg up in front of him and pushed. He kept hold of the rod or staff. His burden went flying off above him. He rolled and got on his feet. Drawing Flame in the process. He pressed the button, but didn't ignite it.

She faced him now. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was a little longer, her clothes were different. In her eyes was the same fire he had seen when she was ready to bash something, or head off in one of her near-suicidal attempts at revenge. It was her, there was no mistaking it…

"Heather!" He shouted. Her face twisted. She let out another furious howl and charged. He was ready...but he was not ready for the speed and ferocity of her attack. She swung, and swung again. He was able to block both attacks. She spun around on her left foot, hauling the axe around for a downward stroke. He ducked down, and met her blade on the downswing.

They locked blades, she was pushing down, he was holding her off trying to get to a point where he could say something, - _anything_ to stop this. She was as strong as he remembered. Maybe stronger! There was fury, and murder in her eyes. He had to stop this, before something happened they would both wind up regretting.

He relaxed fully, for just a split-second, then shoved with all his might. It caught her off guard, but only a little. She took only a few steps back before she renewed her attack. Swinging her axe with the signature Beserker fury. He blocked one blow, then another. Her axe was heavy. Flame was not built for this. The blade was strong, but it was more for show, or gaining a wild dragons' attention. All the more reason to end this…

They locked blades again. He was trying to think, think of a way to...They were shoving against each other. His eyes caught something...He twisted his sword, catching the point of her blade. He pulled, stepping back with his left foot. He flung her to the side, nearly ripping the axe out of her grasp. She took three of four stumbling steps away from him before stopping and turning to face him again.

"HEATHER!" He shouted. "Can we PLEASE, -NOT FIGHT?" He could tell from the twist of her features, it was useless.

"NO! I am NOT listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" She charged again, axe held high. Another blow, then another. She spun around again, this time coming low. He was able to block, just barely. He managed to hook her blade again and tug her in a different direction. Gaining space and separation.

They faced each other again. Something -changed in her features. Her face softened slightly, he was still on guard…

"Heather, _PLEASE!_ -Just let me explain!" She looked down for a moment, then that moment passed. She reached up, and unlocked the weapon. A cold dread crept down his back. He had sparred with Astrid, with her axe...he had learned to hold his own. This was Heathers' weapon, and she was deadly with it.

She spun it around, first in front of her, then behind. Spinning it in one hand then the other. She then tossed it high in the air, then caught it, still spinning. It was a blinding flash of angry, deadly blades. Her face twisted again in that ugly...She was upon him in a flash. One blade, then another, high, then low. He needed to end this...he needed to end this _NOW!_

He took a half-step towards her...Crazy! He knew, but if he could place himself inside the arc of the blades...She brought the lower end up, catching him with the staff below his ribs. It smarted a bit, but...He managed to get them pushing against each other. He pushed up, then out. Then dropped down and swung. His blade caught the pivot point. That _had_ to be the weakest link...There was a sickening metallic clank. -Something had happened. All that time working with metal in the forge… Something had weakened. Whether it was his blade, or hers, he couldn't say.

She took a step back and renewed the attack. He couldn't give away his strategy. Blocking one blade, then another, he saw an opening. Swinging again, he was able to strike her weapon again, there was a duller clank. Her strategy changed. She stood further away. Her weapon having the longer reach. It was alright with him. The blades took a little longer to reach him, he might be able to...One of her blows slid off his blade, and she stuck one blade in the ground. He ducked down a little, and punched her in the chest.

It took her by surprise. It must have hurt...She attacked again with even more ferocity. She stepped in and pivoted, giving him her back...Crazy! Then she twisted her weapon. She feigned a high attack, then swung her weapon low. He felt the contact...he heard the crack of wood…

He thought she had damaged the handle of her staff. As soon as he took a step back, to reset himself, pain shot up his left leg. She had...she had damaged the cuff of his foot! This was bad...very bad...if he couldn't stand...She spun to face him, blades singing...she was attacking with everything. There was true, blind fury...He had to take another half-step...The _pain!_ Another opening...He closed his eyes, and swung with all his might…

There was a song, a singing of metal...fading in the distance. He opened his eyes. She stood there agape, looking at the two pieces of her now-broken weapon. He glanced down himself. Flame would need serious repair, if not a total rebuild. She brought the two pieces up. Staring in disbelief. Their eyes locked. She knotted her brow, and charged him again, thankfully dropping her weapon.

He instinctively took a step back. There was a smaller crack, and a searing, white-hot pain shooting up his leg to his hip. He faltered, falling back just as she reached him. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and they were tumbling in the gravel. First her on top. He managed to roll her over, only to be met with the searing pain again. They rolled over again. She started pummeling him in the face and neck. He was able to block most of her blows, which were getting weaker and weaker. She scooted a little and started beating his chest. He felt what he thought were raindrops...looking up, he saw her face. Tears were running down her cheeks…

She collapsed, burying her head in his chest. She sobbed, hard. He heard her voice, weak and muffled…

"Why..." The world stopped. He, -he had never seen her...She shifted again, and lifted her torso. Her hair hung down in a matted, dirty, tangled mess. He couldn't see her face. She stood over him for a moment, then turned and stomped off. She took about five or six steps, and stopped.

He propped himself on his elbows, and looked. Her face was in her hands. Her frame shook. He heard a few sobs, and sniffles. She then turned back to face him. His heart broke.

"WHY HICCUP? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She half-yelled, sobbing. Her voice breaking.

"Because he killed Astrid! -Himself!" She stopped. Her eyes going wide, a look of shock on her face. "And Stormfly too! He slit her throat while she was trying to protect Astrid!" His own face fell. He wanted to spare her this, but that time was past.

"I, -I think he just wanted to capture her...But, -you know Astrid..." She nodded. "But it wasn't just her...Be, -before we flew out that morning, she...told me she was -pregnant..." She went pale. She dropped to her knees. Her hands then came to her mouth.

"I couldn't let it go Heather! He had been terrorizing me my whole life. He 'd been bullying half the archipelago for years! He was hurting my allies purely to get to me! The final straw was when he killed off the Eelslime tribe. -One hundred and eighty men, women and children Heather! He captured their dragons to be slaughtered in some kind of ritual. He managed to capture some bonded ones as well."

She looked askance, then closed her eyes tightly shaking her head.

"I'm -I'm very sorry that happened. I, -I lost control...He said, he, he told me you were with him on this...Even...even when he knew, -even in defeat all he wanted to do was hurt me." She was shaking her head, looking down at the ground. She brought her hands up, and smoothed her hair out of her face. They locked eyes again. He broke again, if it were possible. He wanted to comfort her, but he doubted he could walk. She drew in a ragged breath.

"I've heard it said...I was told, -Dagur was suing for peace, when you attacked unprovoked." He grimaced.

"Heather, you know me better than that!" She scowled.

"DO I? You, -you burned half the island to the ground Hiccup! Nothing will grow there!" She winced, as if he'd hit her.

"Again, I'm sorry Heather!" He frowned, and shook his head. "As soon as I'd heard you were sent away, I knew what was going to happen." He looked again. She looked so, -defeated. He didn't want to pile any more on than necessary.

"Why...why didn't you warn me or try to find me?" She asked.

"I, -we sent four Terrors after you! None of them ever came back!" She frowned, looking at the ground. Deep in thought. She spoke after a few long moments.

"What do you know about this, -Reifnir character?" He scowled.

"He's the youngest son of one of my council members. -I had nothing to do with that. They...the talk has started up again, about unifying the tribes?" She nodded. "I, I guess they saw an opportunity...They -struck some kind of deal with the Lavalouts...to keep themselves in high standing...to gain support, I think." She nodded and looked down.

"You know I will support you, and the other Chiefs will as well. It is your birthright after all. -If you turn things around over there." She looked at him, and her features softened a little. "I -I've already tried to send assistance, but it was turned down. I, -we don't know much about what's been going on there..." She nodded again.

"Well, apparently, I have a mess to clean up!" She stood and walked over to him. Her gaze shifted, and her expression changed. She knelt at his side.

"Oh Gods! Hiccup! Oh! I am so, -sorry!" He sat up, and finally noticed his stump was throbbing. There was a small pool of blood underneath the cuff of his foot. He rolled up his pant leg. The cuff was indeed shattered, and with the springs and fittings...He took out his dagger and cut the leg of his pants. Heather was a bit shocked, but this was an emergency. He undid the straps. He gingerly took what was left of the cuff in his hands and turned it slightly. He hissed against the pain. It wasn't...

"Here, grab the foot, yes! and pull, -slowly!" She did, and more pain shot through his leg. "Do you see any splinters?" She nodded. "Pull those out too." He laid back. She pulled maybe three or four times. It hurt, but when she was done, the leg only throbbed.

"How does it look?" She lifted his leg and looked. After a few moments' examination, she spoke.

"It, -it doesn't look too bad, but you'll need to get it cleaned...Do, -are you and Toothless gonna be OK?" She looked truly concerned.

"We'll manage, I have a spare in my saddlebag." She gave him a look.

"What? You know me! Always, -always carry a spare foot, because, you never know..." She smiled and shook her head, she gave him another look, one he couldn't quite decipher. She stood and removed her shoulder plates, then her chest armor. She pulled at the hem of her tunic, then reached up inside. She undid the knot, and unraveled her breast bindings. Kneeling, she took his dagger, and cut a section off. She wrapped it around his stump. She took another section, and cut it into strips. With those, she secured the bandage.

He sat up, It was a pretty good dressing. They locked eyes, she reached out and touched his shoulder. Her expression hardened after a moment. She stood quickly.

"I, I have to go...Are, are you sure you'll be ok?" He nodded. She turned and put her fingers in her mouth. She whistled loudly. Windshear bounded up, with Toothless in tow. He came up to him, nudging affectionately. Upon sniffing him, he obviously caught the scent of blood...Hiccups' blood! He snarled viciously, and turned to Heather.

"WHOAH! Bud! STOP! She's very sorry, it, -it was an accident! He lied, but he couldn't let him harm her. She apologized and he was placated, -a little. He stood with her help. And after rummaging through the bag found the foot. She walked back to her dragon, packing away her armor. She stopped and stilled for a moment. She then turned and walked up to him. He couldn't quite read the expression on her face.

She placed both hands on his shoulders, and bit her lip.

"Hiccup? I'm, -I'm sorry about Astrid...I, -I should have known..." She looked away slightly, then back. "And, I'm sorry, about your, -foot...Can we...I, -I hope we can...still...be friends." He smiled.

"Of course, Heather, just...you might want to stay away from Berk for a little while." She nodded. He reached up and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry too...I, I'm sorry I had to be the one to...do...that." She nodded, then searched his eyes. She then leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. Then wrapped him in a firm hug. She half-whispered in his ear...

"Thank you Hiccup! You've, -you've always been good to me!" He nodded into her shoulder, and squeezed. She took a step back, and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling warmly. She then turned and walked to Windshear. Upon reaching Toothless, she bent down to his level.

"Toothless? I'm really, very sorry! Please, look after him, will you?" He huffed. _-Of course he would, you crazy human!_ She smiled, and leapt on to her dragon. He called to her.

"Heather? May I ask something of you?" She nodded.

"Of course Hiccup! Anything!"

"Don't, -don't kill Reifnir...Not yet! I need him alive, to get my council back in line..." Her mouth curled, she then nodded. She and Windshear leapt into the evening sky. He sat and attached the foot. It was an older design, but it would work. It didn't have a "walking" foot, just the flying one. He didn't have to walk, thank the Gods! His leg was throbbing madly. He needed to get home.

After a few missed turns, and a general re-learning to gently lean, he gave up. He couldn't move the leg without causing pain. He told Toothless it would be up to him to get them back. He wasn't sure about landing when they got there, but they would manage...somehow...

Soon enough, the beacons showed in front of them. He readied for their landing, but forgot, through the pain and his wandering thoughts, to lock Toothless' tailfin. He reached down, the dragon misinterpreted, and lost balance. They landed very heavily. Toothless skidded to a stop, his butt almost flipping over his head. He was thrown off, and landed on his face heavily in the grass. Blackness took over...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

She sat there on the ledge, a little way from the springs. Her arms propped behind her, Legs over the edge. She looked over the sea...South, she was pretty sure. South...that's where she would like to go...but, no...She _wanted_ to be here. With him. She _did_ love him...but, -but...She sighed heavily. She did, she loved him. This was, -unexpected, -and somewhat troublesome. -And she wasn't reading some fairytale book in a safe, quiet library somewhere. Thousands of miles away. This was real-life, here, -now.

She looked up. It was a bright, clear day. A tad windy, but good. Excellent for flying. She wanted to, but her problem was here on the ground. Flying would be a temporary respite at best. No, flying would come later, she still had several tribes she needed to visit. Maybe she would meet him...on the way…

No, -no. That wouldn't be...She wasn't...OK with this. She had given away too much. That evening, when he told her. She had been shocked. She must have given something away in her expression. He looked so sad...And after, the next morning, when she saw him. He would hardly look at her, and the look on _his_ face...so, -defeated. She wanted to reach out to him, but at the same time, she couldn't let it pass.

She chided herself. NO! This wasn't some fairy tale! Men, -people actually died. Spilled their entrails on the ground...Watered the grass with blood. All over Europa...All those battlefields...Bodies piled like firewood...All she had read about were the great deeds, the heroic actions. Now that she was older, and understood more, these facts were not lost on her. And while she had never experienced it herself, not personally, she knew the Captain was right. War was a terrible, nasty thing.

But why was she having such a, -problem with this? He had taken the dragons, and, -and...She could barely think what it was like, to be in his shoes, well, shoe...Maybe it was because, -well Hiccup, her Hiccup, he wasn't like this...It was hard for her to see him commit such an act. An act so, -violent, so, -cruel...He had used his, gift, -and...and…

She chided herself again. She thought to her Great-Great Grandfather, Oskar the Great. He had landed on the coast, and spent most of his life conquering the whole peninsula of Nordflae. Carving out a kingdom. Laying waste to the uncivilized tribes. Forging alliances, and treaties with the settlements. Providing for her, and everyone who came after, a home. A place to call their own. How much bloodshed was involved? In a lifetime? -Probably lots! She loved him, though she never met him...not that she remembered. At least because he was family, -and that he had provided this home for her...and hers.

Perhaps _that_ was it. The fact that someone she loved, -very much. Had done something like this...Had used their talents...Their, -gift...Ohhh! She growled to herself in frustration. She needed to talk, -to, someone. She thought to Valka, but she felt her too, close to the situation. She needed someone not, -directly involved.

Hulda nudged her gently, and started picking at her hair. She smiled and scratched her chin. Thank the Gods for this wonderful creature! She sensed her tumult, and offered a distraction. She was glad to oblige her. Their bond had grown over the past few days. At the nest, and over to the Murderous tribe. She had learned to trust her explicitly. She couldn't imagine...The real test would perhaps come later...She smiled as she thought about flying her to Arendelle. Landing in the courtyard...all the surprised and shocked faces! And Anna! Ooooh! Would she be mad or jealous? Yes! Definitely jealous!

She chuckled to herself. She rose and brushed herself off. She walked up the path, past the springs. There was no one there, -it wasn't wash day. Her thoughts took a different path...She, and Hiccup, -bathing here, -together. A flush of heat coursed through her body. She stamped them down. It would do her no good right now. She continued walking, and found herself near the lower square. Walking across, she heard someone singing horribly in a familiar voice. She turned and headed off in that direction.

Gobber had his back to her as she walked in. He was pumping at a lever. As he pushed down, the flame grew hotter. He added a few logs, and pumped a few more times. Singing as he went. He turned and stopped as he recognized her. He gave a huge warm smile that she returned.

"Ahh! Mornin' lass! What brings ye here?" He asked.

"Well, I heard this noise, as if someone was strangling a dragon. I had to come see." His features fell, but there was a glint in his eye.

"And SO! If ye think ye can do better, I'll teach ye th' words! Come on then!" She smiled and laughed. Holding up her hands.

"No, no thank you! You're doing well enough." He snorted, and fixed her with a look.

"I've heard you sing quite well, like a bloody nightingale! C'mon then!" She smiled but…

"No, I, -I don't feel much like singing..." His features softened a little.

"So, ye didn't come here just ta tease an old man? What is it lass?" She really didn't want to burden him. But she was told he knew him better than anyone on the island.

"Gobber? I, -he, he told me what happened, with the Beserkers." He knotted his brows, and drew his lips in a thin line. He nodded slightly.

"Ahhh, that! Took us all by surprise, tha' did! But lass, ye must understand...He loved Astrid v'ry much. It almost broke him, when we lost 'er. We thought we lost him too for a time..." She hadn't heard much about this..."Aye, he stayed gone for a time. Even when he came back, he wasn't himself...Took a long time ta get 'im ta even smile." She felt for him, she did...but…

"But Gobber? I, -I don't know...I'm not, sure-" He took a couple of steps and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eye. There was nothing but warmth and compassion.

"Ah, lass! He loves ye! He does! But bringin' up them old memories...It's hard on 'im, it is. 'es made peace wi' it. But it keeps comin' back." He sighed. "Lass, ye must find it in yerself ta f'give 'im, or not...It's up to you." She nodded. It _was_ up to her, but _could_ she? Could she really forgive him such a thing? She wasn't sure…

They chatted for a while until she was collected by Gjaflaug. She had a stormy expression on her face when she arrived, but Gobbers' antics and wit had her smiling again. She thought to ask, but they would have the whole day for other discussions. They left the forge and walked to the chiefs' hall. She went into the stable, and grabbed two saddlebags. She introduced the girl to Hiln, and explained what happened to her. She nodded grimly, but said nothing. They then went to the Great Hall, and packed a bit of food for their trip. Probably unnecessary, but she wanted to be prepared. They had been at it for a few moments when Bótolfr sautnered up to them.

"And where might you two be headed?" It sounded light-hearted, but she paid him no mind. Gjaflaug it seemed, was up to the task.

"Just out for a flight." She left him hanging. After an uncomfortable silence, he spoke again.

"Oh? Then allow me to arrange an escort. Wouldn't want anythin' bad ta happen to ye." The younger girl rounded on him.

"Oh AYE? Ye think we nothin' but simpering barmaids!? Ye think us weak, and unable? I am Gjaflaug Niúsidottor! Of the Lavalouts! And I am worth ten of you willyninnies!" Bótolfr spluttered.

"I, -I am an elder! And a member of the council! You'll not speak to me that way" She could swear she was enjoying this.

"OH? And I am to be the Chiefs' wife! SO! If ye don't want an ill word spoken against ye, you'll leave us be! Or by the GODS! I'll have ye shipped out on the first boat! With naught but a knife between the three of ye!" What she said stung a little, but it was so much fun! The man went from pale to red in a few breaths' time. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He turned and stormed off. She chanced a glance up, but the silence spoke volumes. There were looks of shock all around.

She finished packing and straightened. Gjaflaug finished a moment later. They shared a look. The girls' mouth cracked into a tiny, wicked smile. She couldn't help herself...Her laughter burst forth like a tidal wave. Followed by the younger girls' too. They left the hall laughing and giggling. They had their dragons saddled quickly. They met in the square, and left. She chanced a look back. There were four people standing in the square. She couldn't tell if they were looking at them, nor could she say who they were.

She intended to go to the Trollguts, but felt the need to stop somewhere else first. She needed to talk. -to someone, -still. They headed west and south. Gjaflaug glanced at her, but said nothing. She was seemingly lost in her own thoughts. As was she. Before long, Bog Island came into view. They made their approach, and landed in the square. They were met by several armed women. It seemed many of them recognized her, but were a little wary of her partner.

After a few moments Camicazi stepped out of the hall. She shot them both a wary glance. Maybe she could help...She knew him too after all.

"Kirsten...Gjafluag...What brings you here?" She was almost sneering at the girl, but she was being civil.

"Camicazi! How are you? Is you mother here?" She shook her head.

"My ma's gone to Hopeless. Said she'd be there most of the day." She nodded, well...

"I see...Can we, -talk?" She nodded, and cast Gjaflaug a glance. She took a breath.

"Visna? W, would you show our other, guest our hall? If she's hungry...Or, give her a tour? Whichever you prefer..." Gjaflaug frowned, but…

"I, I think I would, like a tour of your island, -Thank you!" Cami nodded. She should let these two talk. Maybe later. Cami led her away, taking a path through the village. Before long they were walking along the edge of a pasture. There was tension, but she understood. Camicazi broke the silence.

"I, -I'll have you know, I'm very jealous of you!" She nodded. "I, I had hoped, maybe one day, he and I..." She huffed. They took a few more steps.

"But, -wouldn't that...How would that work? There are no men allowed here, yes?" She nodded.

"Yes but, with things, -changing, with, with him as our...King, well, we, -he could, you know, change things!" She saw it now, and just as with Gjaflaug, she had come along...That brought a flurry of feelings she didn't want to deal with right now. She liked Camicazi, from their first introduction. But there was tension, how would she...Could she? She must have sensed her conflict. She stopped and took her arm.

"El, Elsa? What's wrong?" She sighed.

"Hiccup, -told me about that day, -the day...Astrid was killed." She narrowed her eyes, and nodded. She released her arm, they started walking.

"That was a dark day...For, -for all of us!" She seemed lost in thought, they took a few more steps. "I, I was there that day..." She hadn't thought…"Astrid, she asked me to, to back them up. She feared for Hiccup...He, he was never really good with weapons...for a long time." She didn't know...she hadn't heard this before...Cami shook her head.

"Dagur, -he always picked on Hiccup! Even as children! I stood up for him...several times...but, anyway...Astrid, she fought him, Aye! And almost had him...But he...slashed her, across the belly...It was nothing...but, -she paused for, for a brief moment..." She sucked in a breath. Cami turned to her, her face grim. She nodded slightly.

"Hiccup...You could hear his cry...All across the battlefield! He, -he lit his sword, -and jumped off Toothless...before he even landed! He, he fought like a madman! I'd never seen...He cut him several times...He stuck him with a spear, then jumped up, and kicked him, in the head, with his...foot..." Her heart went out to him, hearing this. Camicazi continued.

"He, he stuck him a few more times, propped him up...Stuck him to the ground with, Astrids' axe...Dagur was a scalded, bloody mess. Hiccup jumped on Toothless...I, I ducked in, and took...her body, and got her out of there. Hiccup...He, -burned everything! Everything, except...Dagur...just left him there...to watch..." She sucked in a breath and released it. It seemed to calm her.

"He left, after...He, we sent Astrid off to Valhalla...And he left..." This she had heard. "I, we sent some of the sisters after him, you know, to trail him...just to, -be sure...They lost his trail somewhere towards the Mainland" She looked away, then drew another calming breath.

"About six months later, Valka, She found him on Dragon Island. I came straight over...He, -was a mess. He was very thin...he barely...spoke, to anyone. I, -I spent, time with him, com, -comforted him...Not -like _that_ , but, you know...gave him, a shoulder…Listened to him..." She closed her eyes tightly. It seemed she even, -blushed a little. She was a bit indignant at first, but no, Cami was just being a friend...a good friend. She understood more now how she felt, what she must be feeling now. Her heart went out to her. She placed a hand on her arm. After a moment, Camicazi shook herself and fixed her with a look. There was hurt, and a bit of confusion...vulnerability...She couldn't imagine…

"Was Hiccup, -your...your, first?" She frowned a little, and looked away, She seemed, embarrassed by her own boldness.

"Yes, -well, no...I, I had several suitors. Especially early in my reign..." Cami nodded. "Some of the most handsomest, finest-dressed men in the world! Men of all shapes and sizes, and, -age wanted my hand..." Cami rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Oh the horror!" She couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Yes! Well, I was only interested in a couple of them, and had actually...spent time with one of them..." She thought back. She, -she could hardly remember his name! And it was all Hiccups' fault! Her heart clenched…

"Only, only to find out, all they wanted was to use my power, or my position to further themselves!" Cami nodded and looked askance, then back. A light seemed to come on…

"Wow! I, -I never though of it _that_ way...I'd always though it was like, These men showering you with jewels and fine silks and linens...Doing nothing but eat, and drink wine, and count your gold all day!" She chuckled.

"No Cami!" She said flatly. "I am a ruler! Like your mother, or Hiccup. And that's what I did, I ran my kingdom, -and, gave up on my hopes of marrying someone I loved...I, -I threw myself into my work, and well..." Cami nodded. Then her mouth curled slightly.

"Then along came Hiccup! Did it really happen like my Ma said? Do tell!" She told her, of them tumbling to the ground and looking up at him the first time. When she stopped snorting and laughing, she gave her a fond look.

And these memories, while good, -stung a little. Made her heart clench. She knew, even then, he would come to mean something to her. But now, things had changed... _Had_ they? Had they _really_ changed? Both yes, and -no. She, -she didn't know _this_ about him...But she _did_ love him...and...and…

Camicazi placed a hand on her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. "Elsa?"

"Cami? I, -I don't...know I, I..." She closed her eyes and hung her head. Her mind was backwards and forwards, all in the same instant. Twirling in circles. She ducked down. "Elsa?" She opened her eyes again. Cami caught her gaze, and stood her upright. She fixed her with a look.

"Elsa! If you love him, and he loves you, you will find a way..." Her words rang true, and struck a chord, deep inside her. She was filled with a sudden surge of confidence, and -hope. She smiled brightly, for the first time in days. Camicazi nodded once, the corner of her mouth curled. They turned, and headed back to the village.

They talked along the way. Camicazi offered her thoughts on the other Chiefs, and the politics of the archipelago. She was very grateful. She told her of her plan to see the Lavalouts. She stopped in her tracks.

"Elsa! Are, -are you _insane?_ We, we've sent people there before...we're lucky they came back! Some had their dragons cut and pierced with arrows!" She'd not heard this. It made her pause. NO! This had to be done!

"Cami? Gjaflaug will be with me! -Surely they wouldn't harm one of their own? Even if she _is_ riding a dragon? And I am from the south. Many of the people I have spoken to are wary. This, Röngvaldr wouldn't dare harm an emissary from the south would he?" She looked down, her face twisting in thought. She looked up and spoke.

"Well, he's not exactly the brightest candle...But, -Elsa...She, she's one of them! Do you, can you, -trust her?" She nodded.

"We have spoken a great deal. Now she has a dragon...She's very grateful, she understands, and she wants to help." Cami knotted her brow. "And besides, would you rather Hiccup went over there? What do you think they would do to him, if he went over there first? No! I must set the table, so to speak...So they'll think twice before harming him. I have an idea for Gjaflaugs' father, and Röngvaldr, if they don't do anything stupid, and a plan if they do!" She was still deep in thought, then their eyes met.

"I'm coming with you!"

"NO! You most _certainly_ will NOT!" She saw anger flash in her eyes.

"Cami, please! You would be a distraction. I don't want them to think that Hiccup sent me, not even for an instant! If it's just me and Gjaflaug, it should be harder for him to make the connection." She was still glaring at her, but she relented.

"That's...I wouldn't have thought of that..." She looked away again. She figured she would follow them anyway. In fact, she was almost counting on it. If something _did_ happen...

"Cami? If I am to be Queen, this is something I must do, yes? I must meet with people, -myself. If anything, to place names with faces, to learn that the places are, more than points on a map...yes?" She looked back, locking eyes with her after a few more moments. There was understanding there, and something else. She placed a hand on her arm.

"Elsa? Be careful..." She opened her mouth, then closed it. She still didn't look entirely convinced...Good!

"Camicazi! I can take care of myself!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, do you think I became Queen with my good looks and charm alone?" She batted her eyelashes. Cami snorted, then rolled her eyes.

"No Elsa! I don't think that at all!" They shared a laugh. Her eyes met Camis' Yes, this woman was definitely going to be a member of her court! If not her personal staff. Her and Gjaflaug. They would be an incredible one-two punch! Right in the head!

They continued walking. She told Camicazi she would visit the Trollguts first. She snorted, and offered stories of their childhood. Playing together at the gatherings. They were always getting into trouble. Mostly because of her, or Thuggory. Playing pranks on their parents, getting on to other mischief. Hiccup would always take the blame for them. She understood. It had made them all fiercely loyal to him. Good! More than good!

They made their way to the square. They found Gjaflaug brushing Biscuits' scales, talking to two women. She glanced at them, but Cami gathered her attention as she walked up to her and offered her arm. She clasped it somewhat hesitantly.

"Gjaflaug? Y, -you are most welcome here! Maybe tomorrow, if you're not busy...We, we could talk?" She looked taken aback. She looked at her, then Camicazi, smiling brightly.

"Yes! I, -I would like that very much!" She gave her arm a firm tug. Cami then turned to her. Clasping her arm firmly.

"Lady Kirsten? And you as well! Please! Come over anytime! We'll teach these men proper fear and respect for us women!" They all burst out laughing. Ahhh, this fierce, fierce woman! She liked her -truly!

oo0000oo

They made it to the Trollguts by late morning. Dogsbreath was a bit flustered. Normally a visit such as this would be announced. But she had thought word had gotten around...apparently she was wrong. It was alright with her that he wasn't quite ready to receive them. It was endearing that he wanted to give a good impression, and a bit funny to watch him stumbling trying to do so. She tried not to laugh...too hard…

Yes, he obviously wanted to give an impression, but she couldn't tell who he wanted to impress more, -her, or Gjaflaug. She caught him a few times staring. So did the girl. She didn't seem to take notice. If she did she didn't say anything.

After a short tour, they had lunch in the Great Hall. They both were given a seat at the main table. She chatted with his counsel, and finished her meal early. She excused herself, and walked around the Hall. She introduced herself to many people. She was warmly welcomed. She spoke with them about dragons, and family, and politics. They had many good things to say of their Chief, and of Chief Haddock. They were grateful for their alliance. For under it, they were prospering.

She couldn't help but notice in her absence, Gjaflaug and Dogsbreath had struck up a conversation. At one point, it became somewhat animated, as he was obviously trying to describe...something. They shared a laugh, and...there! A look, for just a moment...Then, they suddenly turned away from each other...Hmmm. She knew Dogsbreath wasn't married. Perhaps...She would talk to them separately. Hiccup was taken, but...Maybe she _could_ marry a Chief…

Her chest tightened. She, and Hiccup...married...If he, if she...If she could find it in herself...She was struck with another thought. If he, -didn't decide on another course...because she...She sighed, because, it seemed, she had let him down, -again! No! She _would_ find it in there...somewhere. After all, wasn't that why she was out here doing this? For them, -for their, -future?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Dogsbreaths' hand on her arm. He looked around and lowered his voice.

"Elsa? -What is it?" He looked very concerned. It was endearing. She told him of their conversation. Of her reaction, and his. He nodded in understanding. He looked over his shoulder, then took a few steps and had words with a woman standing nearby…

"Let us talk, yes?" She nodded. They left the Hall and walked through the village. They came to a large, tall building. He called it a...hanger? Inside there were stalls and perches for dragons. There were also the heavy doors she had seen on Berk. They would close them when it stormed. Protecting the dragons from the winds and rain.

He chose a corner out of the way, but not completely. He was protecting her! She liked him even more. He explained he was there also that day, but had only seen the aftermath. He was horrified too, but they were Vikings. Violence was a way of life for them, for a very long time. Until Hiccup Haddock came along and started changing their minds. First about the dragons, then about many other things they had held on to.

They all had been worried about him after. He left, but came back. He wasn't the same. It had taken a while, but they finally got him back to laughing and smiling again, but still…

"He still wasn't...quite himself...Until a certain pretty, young maiden came here from the South..." He cast a sidelong glance at her. She felt her cheeks heat. He smiled a bit smugly.

"Yes Elsa! Seeing him with you, even though it's not been much. I see something I'd never hoped to see in him again!" She offered a small smile which he returned. He took her right hand in his left, and covered it with his right.

"Elsa? I'm very happy for him! And you! He loves you, it will all work out I'm sure..." She wished she could be as confident. But he was his friend, he knew him. She took a small comfort in that.

They walked around the hanger. He told her of some of the ideas they were working on. She told him of her country, and her sister, who was spoken for...Which reminded her…

"You and, -Gjaflaug, -seemed to have, -struck an accord?" His head whipped around. It was her turn. She offered a smug smile.

"Perhaps I shall speak with her father for you?" He stopped and fixed her, knotting his brow.

"Elsa? That's, -It's very dangerous for you! If something should happen..." Her ire was raised a little.

"Dogsbreath!" She inhaled deeply, calming herself. "This is something I must do. Surely you understand..." He nodded, not convinced. "And Camicazi will be with me!" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Cami will be there...Because I specifically told her not to!" His mouth curled a little. He nodded again.

"I'm surprised you're not all black and blue! Cami was never one for taking orders...Or being a diplomat. -But Elsa...Aside from the fact that you could be hurt, or...Hiccup...It, -it would throw the whole archipelago into chaos! Please consider that!" She nodded. She had considered that. She felt it was worth the risk...for their future.

They left the hanger. He offered what he knew of Röngvaldr, and tips on speaking with him. She was grateful, even more so at the strength of the alliances Hiccup had formed without, it seemed, even trying. Her heart tugged at her. Where was he? She needed to see him, to talk to him.

They met Gjaflaug at the main square. She was there, with Hulda, and Biscuit, and another energetic Deadly Nadder. It seemed they were...greeting? Each other? No, this was different.

"Oi! Disa! Leave the poor lad alone! He's got a full day ahead of him yet!" He smiled. Now she understood. Hulda rested on her haunches. But these two were hopping about. Wings flapping, heads bobbing. They were...Oooohh! -Well, it _would_ provide a convenient excuse...Hmmm. Gjaflaug and Dogsbreath wound up standing next to each other, whether consciously, or not, she couldn't say. They were watching the dragons, smiling. They then shared a look, for a moment. Then it was gone. She was looking at her feet. And was she...blushing? He was rubbing the back of his head madly with his hand. It was incredibly cute. There may be a way to salvage this yet…

They said their goodbyes. Dogsbreath offered a standing invitation to them both. Any reason at all, they were welcome. A crowd had gathered. She climbed in the saddle. She noticed the girl look over her saddle, for just an instant, before she mounted up. She thanked them for her warm welcome, and promised another visit soon. She flashed a bright smile, then they took off. Gjaflaug cast a glance over her shoulder. It seemed she was troubled. She flew Biscuit closer.

"Lady Kirsten?" She hesitated. "You, you are keeping something...do you, -do you not -trust me still?" There was a bit of hurt. She hoped she would understand.

"Gjaflaug? One of the first lessons you learn as a leader, is that sometimes, you must keep certain things hidden from even those closest to you." She frowned.

"Your father, and your Uncle. They cannot have even the slightest notion that Hiccup has sent me." She looked back, still frowning.

"If they thought that, they would be less willing to talk. Yes? They would be more willing to harm me, or take me hostage, even though that would turn out badly for them." Her face softened. She nodded.

"You know that Hiccup and I have, -spoken for each other?" She nodded again. "That is information known only to the family, and a few of the allied tribes." She looked down, then back. Pure steel in her eyes.

"I, -I will do my best to protect you! My Lady!" She nodded, and gave her a smile.

"And I, Gjaflaug. I will do my best to protect you!" The girl nodded once, good! The deal was sealed. They were in this together. They flew on for another hour and a half. The island of the Lavalouts came into view. A cold dread crept up her spine. She stamped it down vehemently. She steeled herself. This was for Hiccup, -and _their_ future!

They flew together as they got closer. They should take a turn around the village, make sure they're spotted. Make sure they know it's her, then land in front of their Hall. Gjaflaug nodded, and flew a little bit ahead. Taking the lead. They dropped down further as they neared the coastline. They overflew a fishing boat. The crew ducked for cover. Were they really that fearful? It was problematic. Maybe they didn't understand.

The village came into view. It was situated on a great finger of land. She noted there were two harbors. One on either side of the village. Large, and apparently -natural. That would be a boon for trading. She imagined it would hold all manner of ships of all sizes. Both of them looked deep enough, although one was full of their longboats and other manner of smaller craft, the other was -unused for the most part. There were docks, and a large pier, but no boats. Hmmm.

They flew around the edge of the village. People were clamoring all about. A horn sounded, and a bell. All manner of weapons in their hands. Men were climbing onto large catapults. Other men preparing them for use. They made a full turn, then dropped lower. They approached from the sea. Many people were gathering in the square. She noticed one young man in particular. He was a bit more finely dressed. And while he held a sword, it was lowered to his side, as was his shield. His gaze was wary, if not curious.

Speaking of which. Most of the people were staring at her partner. Well, there were the dragons too. They were squawking and chirping in warning. Many looks of shock and disbelief. One man stepped out from the crowd.

"Gjaflaug? What're ye doin' lass? Git off tha' thing before it kills ye!" Her answer was clear and forceful.

"No, Father! Tárr? I have brought with me the Lady Kirsten of Corona! She wishes to talk with your father." He considered Gjaflaug, then her. He looked at the people surrounding him. He spoke, but she couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it started a heated debate. Heads were shaking, hands were waving. Suspicious looks were cast their way. Finally he'd had enough. His voice rang out loud and clear.

"ENOUGH! I said LET THEM LAND! AND DO NOT HARM THE DRAGONS!" Many of them backed up, as if physically struck. She was impressed. She would try to talk to this young man if she got the chance. The people slowly formed a circle, clearing a spot for them. They set down rather heavily. She didn't mean to. Both dragons started putting on an aggressive display. Screeching and squawking loudly, stamping their feet, and splaying their wings. Most of the people backed further away. Gjaflaug spoke again.

"Your weapons, they make the dragons nervous!" Tárr considered her, then the dragons.

"Lower your weapons! Put them away! This woman is a foreign national and an emissary! As such, she is protected under international law! Any harm done to her, or impediment of her mission, would be considered an act of war!" She _was_ impressed! This young man would be a great Chief someday! She noticed another person pushing through the crowd. He was huge! Broad shoulders, he towered over many of the people there. He made his way through, and looked at them both. He had black hair and a heavily braided beard that hung to his belly. He wore plate mail, and held a very large hammer. Behind him, and stepping to his side was a woman. Attractive, and nearly as large as he. Looking a little closer, she noticed a resemblance. The boys' mother, the Chiefs' wife.

Tárr strode up to his father. A conversation was had. She couldn't hear the words. It ended after a few moments. The Chief appeared to glare at his son for a moment, he then turned to her. Time for introductions.

"Greetings My Lord! I am Lady Kirsten Snjardrottnig, of the kingdom of Corona! I bear treaties, and agreements for trade, and the good will of His Majesty King Gregory! May we speak of trade, and politics?" He considered her for a moment. He appeared to be thinking heavily.

"What would a southern king want with us up here?" A fair question.

"Please My Lord! Is there nothing here? Why, on my way in, I noticed several islands overflowing with timber! Good and sturdy! Perfect for building great ships! And just here, I see two, _two_ perfect, natural harbors! Good and deep! Such a place would be perfect as a base for exploration! For expanding our knowledge of the known world! Such ships would need to resupply here. Food, water, the timbers we just spoke of? And the captains of these ships would pay in gold and silver! Or if not, then traded for things that cannot be had or made here on your island..." She could almost hear the gears of his mind. She opted to push just a bit more.

"I have also heard of an ale that is brewed here...How did he put it? -It flows from the very Gods themselves, to us poor sots here on Midgard! Merely to tease us as to what awaits us in Valhalla!" She may have embellished that...a little. But, there! A small spark of pride, and not just the Chief! Good! He seemed to consider this, then regarded her again.

"Very well! I am Röngvaldr, Chief of the Lavalouts. My wife, Birla, and my son, Tárr. Come, let us talk." She nodded, then stopped.

"My Lord? May I have your direct assurance that our dragons will not be harmed?" He scowled, then relented. His voice carried all over the square. The dragons were not to be touched under pain of punishment. It was good enough for her.

They walked into the hall. It was not much different from the one on Berk. A small bit of fear crept up. She stamped it down. In reality, she was more worried for Gjaflaug and the dragons more than herself. She nonetheless willed a bit of her magic up, just in case. It was enough they had not been attacked outright. She took it as a good sign. He chose a table in the middle of the room. They sat, while Birla and Tárr stood a small distance away behind him. He held her under a piercing gaze for a moment, then spoke.

"So! What kinds of things, exactly would yer King be offerin' us?"

"Well, in addition to the gold, Materials could be sent here. To expand the docks and build more piers. I can see this island becoming the very center of shipping here in the archipelago!" His eyes widened slightly. It was quite the enticement.

"How about...protection? From my enemies..." He gave her a look. He was testing. Good! She liked a challenge!

"Enemies My Lord? Why, all seems peaceful, unless I miss my guess. There is no one fighting each other here. -Not that I have seen?" He gave her a somewhat flat look.

"My Lady...Surely bein' on Berk...Ye must've heard the rumors!" Hmmm.

"Ru, -rumors My Lord? I do not put much weight behind rumors. They often times come to naught, and are started and spread by those with nothing better to do than spread hate and discontent!" She wondered…

"Well! There's a rumor floatin' 'round here of a great and powerful kingdom! Aye! Sproutin' up all 'round us! Started and led by those with dragons! And word has it that Ifn we don' change, if we don' accept the dragons...He'll come 'round an' take us! Force the dragons on us! Whether we like it or no!" Hmmm, was he still testing?

"Well, My Lord, your local politics have no bearing on our agreement, -once there is one. As long as there is no interruption in trade, we often will not get involved...But, My Lord...I have seen nothing but good things coming from this relationship...with the dragons. Perhaps a...change...is in order?" He scoffed.

"BAH! We are the only ones! The ONLY ones tied with tradition! Over three hundred years of it! Dragons? A nuisance! That's all they be! The sooner they're all killed off, the better off we'll all be!" Tárr cleared his throat. Röngvaldrs head spun around. There was a sudden look of fear in the young mans eyes. Maybe it was time to stop toying with him. Her anger was on the rise. He turned back to her.

"So, My Lord, as I have it, you would rather keep fighting the dragons. Have them burn your village, steal your livestock, kill your people...What, what happens when all the livestock are gone? What happens when winter comes, and there aren't enough houses to be had? How will the people stay warm? What happens when there's not enough people to tend the fields, or man the fishing boats?" There was, -something in his eyes. But, she was done here. She took a page from her earlier meeting, and sighed.

"I waste my time...I can see there is nothing to be gained. You are obviously bent on your own destruction. There is no profit in it. So, I must bid you farewell, and good fortunes!" She stood, offering him a deep, respectful curtsey. She then turned and walked towards the door. She could barely hear, but there was a hushed conversation going on behind her. She was almost to the door…

"My Lady..." She stopped, then turned to face him. There was an unkind look in his eye. She didn't like it.

"Perhaps I _am_ lookin' at this wrong...Perhaps, I should...hold ye here. Then ask this King Gregory of yours what kind of deal I could get. Aye? What would he give, for yer safe return..." If she wasn't so angry, she might be scared...maybe. As it was, she was furious! NOBODY, BUT NOBODY threatened her! He was lucky her powers were not known yet. She would be inclined to freeze him where he stood. Just who did he think he was dealing with! She masked a calming breath with a sigh. She folded her arms behind her, and walked towards him slowly.

"I'm afraid My Lord would be disappointed. I am no one of consequence. BUT! I am sure, in the end you will be the ones paying!" He had the gall to scoff.

"Oh? It's the ones tha' want ye back that does the payin' -So I've heard..." She smiled sweetly at him.

"As I said, I am no one. I am an only child, and my parents died when I was a young girl. So, in the end, YOU will pay...You will pay with blood, soot, and ash!" She was dangerously close to him. But she was truly angry. If it came down to it, she _would_ freeze him, and damn the consequences! There was pure fury in his eyes. His mouth twisted, but nothing came out. Nothing? Well...She turned and walked back towards the door, she stopped halfway and turned. Time to twist the hammer in his thick skull.

"Oh, and I might mention...Under international treaties, and law, the mere...act of proposing such a thing, is considered an act of war...Your son could probably enlighten you on that..." She swore she could see the fire in his eyes from across the room.

"Is, -IS THAT A THREAT?" She shrugged her shoulders, nonplussed.

"No My Lord, THAT is a FACT!" She dipped politely, and went out the door. She was met with the sight of Gjaflaug. Her face buried in Biscuits' neck. The crowd was jeering, and shouting curses. The dragons were tense. They were sensing the anger and hatred. They should leave, but it didn't look like the girl was ready. She caught a shake of her frame. She walked up, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Gjaflaug?" She turned a little more. Her heart went out to her.

"My, my father...He, he said I wasn't his daughter anymore, -be, because I took up with the dragons." She sniffled. That was horrible! Her anger was truly raised! It was all she could do not to release the fury of it on these people. She gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Would you, -would you rather send Biscuit back? And live here, with them?" She straightened a little, then shook her head.

"No! Not a chance!" She wiped her eyes. She gave her a nod. Gjaflaug rolled her shoulders. And nodded. She looked around, all these faces. Twisted and angry...Why couldn't they see? Maybe...maybe they needed their eyes opened…

"SILENCE!" She shouted. She may have released a bit of her magic, it got their attention. The crowd quieted almost immediately.

"There is no future here! -NONE! In this path you are taking! It can only end one way..." She spotted a young mother with a babe in her arms.

"You! What would you do? To give that child a future? A future full of possibilities?" The woman was taken aback. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She turned and saw an old man…

"And you? What would you do? For more time with your children, -your grandchildren?" He opened his mouth, then closed it. She turned again and saw a young couple. She strode up to them. A quick look and…

"And you two? What would YOU give? To be married, and have children of your own? To have a full life together, growing old together?" She turned around looking at them all. It looked like it was having a small effect on them. Good!

"I see nothing but death! And maybe not one that will allow you to reach Valhalla! Maybe the slow, painful death from starvation! Or maybe freezing to death in the cold winter...because your homes cannot be rebuilt fast enough, if at all. Only through change will it be possible!" She paused for a moment, to let it sink in.

"You all may have heard differently, but the Allied Tribes...They do not want war! They merely want the senseless killing to stop! If you will but work with the dragons, instead of against them...Killing them will only bring about your own destruction! And pile misery upon misery on you all! The peace that has reigned here, these past ten years, it has been good, yes?" There were several thoughtful looks, and a few heads nodded in agreement.

"How many more years would you have? It is all up to you. All you have to do, is change! It is seldom easy, but change is neither good, nor bad...Change simply...is..." This seemed to do it. The crowd remained quiet, except for an occasional murmur. She looked and noticed Tárr at the edge of the crowd. An arm crossed across his middle, his chin in his fingers. She looked over his head, and saw Birla on the top step, her arms across her chest. And in the open doorway to the Hall, Röngvaldr was leaning heavily on the door frame. Hmmm…

She walked over to Hulda, who was resting on her haunches. She gave her a scratch. She started to check the straps of the saddle, and the attachment points. Hulda chirped and squawked. There was a hand on her shoulder. Her anger had not completely abated yet. There was a flash of fear in Tárrs' eyes as she rounded. She relented...a little.

"Lady Kirsten? -I have tried, -but my father, some of the prominent families...they won't..." He sighed heavily, as did she. She closed her eyes tightly, calming herself…

"Tárr? You will be Chief one day, yes?" He nodded. She fixed him.

"It will then be your job to lead these people down the correct path...Surely you can see it?" He nodded. She returned with a curt nod of her own.

"If you are sincere, I will tell Lord Haddock of our conversation here. I am certain he would support you, and by extension, the other Allied Tribes will as well." He nodded.

"Thank you, My Lady!" She nodded, and looked to Gjaflaug. She was already in the saddle. A nod to her, and they were off.

oooo0000oooo

She sat there on the roof of the Hall atop her dragon. Watching as the two others flew out of sight. She smiled. If there was any doubt before, it was now scattered to the winds. This woman! She commanded respect...just being herself! She herself commanded respect, but it was different...She was, a bit, -envious of her. To command such respect…Ach!

She thought of their last conversation and chuckled. No! She did not become Queen by her good looks, -or her charm. She may have been born into it, but she knew she had earned it! She had watched. She left smiles in her wake. The other heirs, her peers...They adored her! She knew they would, on her command, jump into the jaws of a dragon without question.

And now, she didn't feel so bad, losing him to her. She was awesome! They would compliment each other. And the two of them, together, ruling a kingdom? It sent a shiver down her spine thinking of any person, or beast crossing them. If one wasn't charming them out of their leggings, the other would be bashing skulls! It would be terrible, she thought, but also so much fun!

She looked up. The sun was starting to head towards the horizon. She needed to get back.

"Come Hildriðr, Let's go! Let's get back to the Bog!" The dragon gurgled. She chanced one more look over her shoulder...That Hiccup Haddock was one lucky man!

oooo0000oooo

She sat on the ledge, alone. She had sent Gjaflaug ahead. She was not far from that spot. The spot where she and Hiccup... _yeah_...that. She felt her chest tighten at the memory. She wanted more of that. She wanted more of his touch, making her come undone. More of his care, making sure she was...well...finished. And she wanted to do the same to him. To make him call her name...like _that_ , -again! She wanted to be with him right now...

But her brain kept getting in the way. Yes, she wanted very much to be with him right now. But she felt the need...Her brain was all in a jumble. He had done something, -horrible...But he was in a fight. -In a fight with someone who was cruel, and -horrible. Who had tormented him most of his life. Who had wiped out an entire tribe, just to take something that wasn't his. And possibly just to torment him again. And this horrible person had killed his wife. Someone he held very dear. And the child...the child in her belly...Their future...

What could be done in the face of this? Yes, he had taken the proper course. You meet it head-on, and conquer it. But after, he had used his gift, -his, -talent and...and...

She was jostled out of her thoughts by Jórunna. She somehow had moved close. Closer than she'd ever...She didn't notice her approach. She berated herself a bit. Then she looked up. She was under that piercing gaze again, but not as intense. Could she? Yes, she probably could sense her inner strife. She was a dragon, after all. They seemed to do this quite well. She gazed up at the dragons face, her eyes took in her scales, the spines on her head, the great frill. Her large tusks. She felt something as her eyes met Jorunnas'. She felt somehow, compelled to...to-

She willed her magic up, and walked out. Straight up to her. She was answering some, call...un-voiced, heard only by, -something deep inside...a summons. She stood right up next to her. She put her hand out, and touched her...

There was a flash of a vision. Two persons...an ancient age...Two persons...one clad in white robes, white, and blue-green. The other black robes...tinted red...with blood? Fire? Two great creatures...A shower of ice...A huge blast of fire...Clashing, twisting, curling...One person...the same? Standing on a rise...Holding a staff on high...Plain, but for a curious-shaped end, or head...And from this person...From the middle of his chest...A great white blast of energy...All went dark...

There was another...A child, running across the grass, long white hair...She was being, -chased! Another child, lying on a blanket, deep blue eyes, brown hair...Someone kneeling in front of her...A vast land stretching for miles...Fields, forests, mountains...

It was suddenly broken, -it was gone. She stumbled backwards. She felt, -strained. As if she had run from the throne room to her office without stopping. Her head was spinning. She put a hand to the side of her head to stop it. She took three deep, calming breaths. The spinning abated. She still felt a little tired.

She looked up. It seemed Jórunna nodded at her. She then rose up on her hind legs, drawing herself to a great height. She inhaled as she did so. She then started to lower herself. From out of her mouth, a great shower of ice came. She barely had time to react. She closed her eyes, and raised her hands up...

There was a door. Somewhere, -in her mind? No, -her soul? Maybe...But somewhere, deep inside...it was there. Behind it, was a vast, seemingly unlimited source of power. -Her power. She didn't understand it when she was little. Back then, it seemed to be always, -there. With her. As she got older, she learned to just call it. It would help her to make snowmen with her sister. It would help her play pranks on the castle staff...As she got older still, it started to come out on its' own, when she didn't want it to. She didn't understand...

She didn't understand, until one night...Her and her sister were playing in the ballroom. She couldn't sleep. They had made snowmen. And she had made them a slide...they skated. And then, in a frantic effort to save her from a nasty fall, she struck her sister with it. Her parents were very worried. They took the horses, and rode to the home of the trolls. Grandpabbie told her her power would grow, and that fear was her enemy. She still didn't fully understand...

Her Papa understood, and over the years helped her to gain control over it. To gain hold of how she felt, was to gain ahold of her powers, he told her. She tried very hard, But it would still come out...Unbidden...And then, when she grew into her teenage years, she had put up a wall...And still...every now and then...

Then all of a sudden, Mama and Papa were gone. She continued to work at it. She managed to gain ahold of it, -most times. And still -when she was angry, or upset...By the time she was of age, she managed to build up a strong wall around it to keep it contained. She learned to be calm, and not let little things upset her. As her coronation drew closer, she became more and more stressed. The arrangements, the invitations, the preparations, all took its' toll...

That day came, and the walls broke. She argued with her sister, she became upset. As her powers became unleashed, panic and fear took over. She ran away, and in her solitude, tasted her powers, but not fully...only later did she discover the true nature and the immensity of them. And only after her sister died, -to save her, did she truly understand how to fully control them. Only through love...The love of and for her sister, and indeed, her own, -self love...Was control truly gained.

She had spent some time after. After the gates were opened, and her own part of the castle was opened as well...She would test them occasionally. And she was finally able to erect strong walls containing her power. But...She put a door there as well. She understood they had to be released, -sometimes. She also came to understand if that door was wide open, she stood a very good risk of being taken over by them...Being, -pulled into that door, never to return...

Most of the time, it stayed closed of its' on accord. She would open it, just a crack, to play pranks on Anna, or create sculptures, and decorations for the Ballroom. She would open it a little wider, to turn the courtyard into an ice-skating rink, or a summer snowball-fighting arena. And still, even now, when she was truly angry, or upset...the door would open on its' own...now was such a time...

She felt, -nothing! Jórunna had unleashed her ice upon her, -and nothing...She relaxed a little. She glanced up, and lowered her arms slowly. There was a dome...a, -shield, -of Jórunnas' blue-green ice about two feet over her head. She wondered...She opened that door, just a little, and waved her hand. The ice swirled, but only a little. She opened it a little more. The ice congealed into shapeless blobs, but nothing. Should she dare? Thoughts of Hiccup, his friends...The tribes, the Lavalouts, that unseen, unfound great dragon...Yes! She had to. In the face of all the danger they possibly faced...YES!

She flung that door open! The power surged through her body as never before! -Coursed through her very being! She felt elated, what amount of tiredness she felt left immediately. A contented calm flowed within her, after the initial surge. The door was fully open. Anything and everything she ever wanted was within her grasp. All she had to do was call. Call upon this great, limitless source of power. Anything could be hers...

She raised a hand up into the ice above her head. It started congealing fully, moving, twisting into a shape...First, a great, large hammer. Then a huge, two bladed axe. Then finally, into a staff. A little more than two inches in diameter, and about a half-foot taller than she. It was smooth, and colored a deep bluish-green. Just as Jórunnas' ice was colored. She brought it down, and grasped it with both hands.

A Small burst of power surged through. Unbidden? Not exactly...The ice hardened in her hands. At its' core was a cylinder? No, looking again, it appeared as one of the great spires of ice on the outside of this very nest. Uneven, and a bit crooked in spots. Surrounding it was a thick coating of clear, flawless ice. Hard and unyielding. She tested the weight. It was very light, but she knew, -very strong. She twisted it in one hand, then the other.

She then twirled it in one hand, then the other. Behind her back, over her head...a series of...familiar? -movements? Strange, she had never...Using both hands, spinning it on one side of her body, then the other. Faster and faster, all of a sudden, stopping in a downward strike on the left side of her body. A thrust forward, then backward. Then twirling it again over her head, then behind her back. Faster and faster, winding up in a strike on her right side. A thrust to her left, then right. She spun to her left on the ball of her foot, and with all her physical strength, struck out with a yell to her front.

She straightened, and examined the staff once more. She placed one end at her right foot, and held it there. Those movements...so familiar, so...practiced? It was strange. Where did it...how did she know? Was it...was it from her powers? Not exactly...From somewhere deep inside, she knew. But not from her powers. She sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, she closed that door...The door on her powers. -For now, -she needed...

And then it struck her, as if she'd been hit with the very staff she now held. Hiccup...He had...And at her coronation...she...Her eyes began to sting. Her heart clenched heavily, as if it would stop. Hiccup had lost the woman he loved, the baby they wanted, the very bright future that laid ahead...all that pain and anguish...He had lost control...of himself...Then used his gift to unleash his wrath, his vengeance -on the very person who took it away...

And she...she had lost control...her fear! It had gotten away from her, -her powers had gotten away from her...And she had almost...destroyed her entire kingdom... _Oh Hiccup!_ She had...she had been -judging him...If, -if she had lost Anna in such a way...she herself would wreak a terrible vengeance on who ever did so...Yes! She could forgive him this! He was no monster! He was a kind, funny, caring man. Who had a gift of communing with these creatures. These kind, gentle, intelligent creatures...

She dropped to her knees, dropping the staff. Her hands came to her face. She wept openly. _Oh dear, merciful GODS! What have I...What have I done?_ She sobbed. Her breath came in short bursts. Her chest clenched hard. She gathered as much breath as she was able, and cried out...Hiccup? Hiccup! Please, -PLEASE! -FORGIVE ME! She collapsed, crying hard, her insides twisted...

oo0000oo

She picked herself up. She didn't know how long...but the light was fading. She needed to get back. She made to move, but couldn't. She looked around to find that Hulda had wrapped herself around her tightly. She allowed herself to smile. Looking around some more, she noticed several dragons, in various states of rest. All gathered around them. It was very curious.

She sat up wiping her eyes. She must look a state! Hulda stirred and chirped. She gave her a smile, and a fond scratching.

"Thank you Hulda! You are amazing!" She chirped and squawked in answer. _Don't you know it!_

She smiled and drew her legs up. She went to stand. The world spun heavily. A flush coursed through her body. She sat heavily on her butt. She knew this feeling. -A side-effect of her powers...Even on opening that door a little. -It drained her. There was only one cure...well, -two, to be accurate. One was rest, the other, to walk through that door...She doubted she would ever return.

She waited a few more moments, then rolled over and stood. Her head spun, she wavered on her feet. Her legs felt rubbery. She knew this feeling too. The last time...Kristoff and Anna were not here to carry her. She must muscle through this, and get back. Get back to the man she loved...and beg, with everything she had in her, for his forgiveness.

She bent down slowly, and picked up her staff. It felt heavier. As if it were made of iron. Probably due to her weakness. She needed to rest. She placed an end next to her foot and looked. It had not changed. She then looked up. Jorunna was standing at her full height a short distance away. She considered her for a moment...

 _*SNÆR DROTTNIG VERÐI ALLR*_ It wasn't a question...

"Yes, Jórunna! I will protect you all!" She grunted in agreement. The deal was sealed...The dragons around her gave a great roar, tilting their heads back. The roar was echoed by seemingly every dragon present. The very walls of the nest shook...

Jórunna considered her for a few more moments, then plodded off. She turned to Hulda...

"C'mon girl, lets go home!" She rose to her feet and squawked. She climbed in the saddle. After tying her staff to the rack behind her, the dragon leapt into the air. They left to a symphony of squawks, chirps, and roars in farewell.

She made a turn around the village before setting down in the square. There was noone around, which was not, -completely unusual. She was beyond tired, but there was someone she needed to see. She made her way up the stairs to the Great Hall. Each step harder than the last. It sounded like there was a great clamor inside. She pulled on the door handle and stepped inside.

It seemed a great number of people were indeed gathered here. She noticed the three at the head table. Ansel locked eyes with her. She frowned, as did he, then he shouted...

"There she is! Take her!" The crowd erupted as she was grabbed from behind. Her hands bound behind her. She wanted to fight back, but she was weakened. She thought of opening that door, but no, she didn't want to cause any harm, not really...And she, they were not sure how the tribe would react...

" _Oh Hiccup? Where are you?"_


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so much!

Thirty-seven thousand views of this story! I never would have imagined...I would like to hear from more of you! Don't be shy! I don't bite( but my dragon does...) - _QUIET YOU!_

This chapter was originally much longer...to the tune of over twelve thousand words! I realized looking back, that is a lot going on...So I chopped it, and in editing, added to this part a little here and there. I hope it's OK...

This also means there _COULD_ be another update this weekend...no promises!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Properties of Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell and Disney...

 **Chapter 33**

All was black. But his world was spinning. Then it started quaking. As it the world itself was falling apart. He felt himself falling, falling...there was a voice in the distance, calling his name…

"Hiccup? -Hiccup! Wake up! You must come! -Quickly!" He knew that voice! He opened his eyes and blinked. There above him was that face. The face of that kid who was annoying as Hel, but yet reminded him so much of himself. He had grown into one of the best riders on Berk. Certainly THE best of the newer generation.

"Gus, -Gustav? What, -How..." His head was still spinning...and starting to throb.

"Hiccup! You must come, -The Great Hall...Ansel has arrested the Lady Kirsten!" _WHAT?!_ Have they gone _insane_? How...His anger flared. They had better not have harmed her! Gods help him! The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. He sat up, and the spinning in his head increased. It died down after a few moments, replaced by a stronger throbbing. And his left leg was faring no better. He looked down. The foot was still attached, but it was crooked. His stump burned and throbbed madly.

He looked back at Gustav. There was fury in his eyes. He had taken Astrids' loss very badly too, he heard. What was once a boyish infatuation had turned into great respect, and love. She was a big sister to him. And he was fiercely loyal to her. So much so they had nearly come to blows on her behalf...more than once! And apparently, he had attached himself to Elsa as well. If Eret wasn't at her side, Gustav was.

He shook his head trying to throw the cobwebs out. He thought to what happened. Heather, and the fight...The flight home, -the landing...Toothless! He spun around. The dragon was laying on his belly not far away. He got up but stumbled, pain shooting up his leg. He felt something tear...He wound up crawling quickly to his side.

A quick examination revealed he wasn't seriously hurt. His left brow was a bit swollen. And he was vigorously licking his right fore-paw. Otherwise, he seemed ok.

"Toothless! Oh Gods! I am so sorry Bud! Are you alright?" He crooned, and looked at his paw, then looked back and splayed his wings slightly. He turned back and huffed and barked softly a few times.

"I'm ok, my head hurts, and this, -stupid leg...We, we have to get to the Hall! Elsas' in trouble! Can you take me?" He huffed and barked. Gustavs' face was twisted in thought. Probably from the use of her name. That didn't matter anymore. All that mattered...He fixed him with a look.

"Gustav! Sound the call! Get everyone to the Hall...Everyone!" He nodded firmly, steel in his eyes. He turned and ran off shouting. He used the handles on the saddle to pull himself up. He mounted, but the other leg...It was alright, they didn't have to fly…

"Let's go Bud!" He raised up and took a step. He felt him flinch. Toothless crooned, and licked his paw. He stepped a little more slowly. He limped along as best as he could. The Great Horn sounded. Doors were opening all around the square. It seemed to take forever to cross the almost two hundred yards to the Hall steps. Toothless took them gingerly as well. Gobber was there pulling at the doors and swinging his hammer at them. To no avail...

"They've barred the doors from the inside!" He nodded.

"Back away!" Gobber fixed him with a look and gave a single nod. He went down the steps a bit as did they. A small crowd had gathered. He leaned down.

"Careful Toothless! We don't want to hurt anyone on the other side." Not entirely true but...Toothless huffed. He felt the surge as he built up his charge. He released a medium-sized pulse that struck the door halfway up. It fluttered, but otherwise…He built up another. This one was lower, and a bit stronger. It did the trick, as the doors fluttered and groaned. The right door twisted on its hinges, then fell inwards. Toothless cleared the top steps in one bound. He yelped as he landed.

He let out an ear-splitting screech, then a menacing roar. Someone scuttled out from under the door. Nicolaus! He expected...there was a growl from their right. A Monstrous Nightmare poked his head around the corner. Upon seeing them, he quickly retreated. As they entered the Hall, he looked. The dragon...Tindr! That's who that was! He had plastered himself in the corner, quivering in fear. He scowled furiously at him. Toothless paid him no mind.

Toothless stopped a few steps into the room. He quickly scanned the scene. The three were at the table at the head of the room. Their eyes were wide. In front of the table stood Freybjorn and Ditliev. Both had their hands on Elsas' upper arms. His anger flared. How dare they! Elsa had craned her neck. She looked so...afraid? Why was she...why had she not...He dismissed those thoughts for now as he scanned the rest of the room. Not a large crowd, mostly family of the three, and some of those aligned with them. Fear on all their faces. Assessment done...now was a time for words!

"WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON HERE?" He surprised himself at the force of his voice. Toothless started forward, still limping slightly. As they reached the front, Ansel narrowed his eyes.

"That, -that's far enough Haddock! We have this under, -control!" He snorted.

"Oh really? Yes! I can tell...You can smell the fear and urine from the door there!" He slid off the saddle and set his jaw against the pain. He walked up to her and glared at the two men holding Elsa. He gave her a quick look. She didn't appear to be harmed. They locked eyes. Something was wrong...but what? He turned back towards the table.

"I'll ask again, what the HEL is going on?" Toothless growled low and deep. He heard a shuffle of footsteps.

"This, -this woman is a spy! We have arrested her, and mean to send her back to wherever she came from!" He scoffed.

"A spy? REALLY? What evidence could you possibly have?" Ansels' eyes darted side to side. His mouth twisted.

"We, have a sworn statement from Gjaflaug. She witnessed the actions of this...person!" He didn't believe it, not for a second!

"Oh? I would like to read this statement! And, I want to question the witness! Where is she?" Ansels' eyes flitted again. He opened then closed his mouth.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He roared. They flinched as if he'd hit them.

"She, she is confined to her families' hall...Her, her statement is still being taken..." He looked to be sweating profusely, poor guy. Too bad he was enjoying this…

Oh, I see...Tell me then, what exactly is the Lady accused of doing?" He straightened a little.

"She, -she has traveled to the Murderous tribe, and the Lavalouts! She has been giving away, -our...secrets! Aye! -She has gone there without our knowledge or consent. She, -she means to, -overthrow us! Yes! And provide a means for our enemies to attack us!" There was a murmur from the crowd. He couldn't believe…

"Oh? Secrets? -What secrets? Everything we do here on Berk is common knowledge, and above-board, yes! And I can't think of any kind of secrets kept here that the Lady would be privy to...And as far as her going? I knew! She told me she was going! I didn't exactly give my consent, because I feared for her safety! The Gods help us if something were to happen to her while she is under Berks' protection!" He let this sink in for a moment.

"And enemies? Well, Gjaflaug was with her, and the girl has been staying here...That doesn't exactly mean they are enemies at the moment. And the Lady was merely taking the girl home? To visit her family? That doesn't constitute spying by any meaning of the word...And the Murderous tribe? They are not specifically an enemy to Berk..." Ansels' mouth twisted again. Time to see the end of this. One way, or the other…

"So tell me! Or maybe one of you other idiots can tell me...What, -specifically has the Lady done? She has visited the other tribes? She is an emissary! That is her job! It's what they do! They go out and meet people, strike trade deals, for the benefit of all!" There was rage in TulkRs' eyes Bótolfr was pale. Perhaps he knew they were caught, which they were...He just needed to finish this.

"And as far as someone attacking us? We have watches, patrols...We have allies, they are watching too. Anyone, or anything would be spotted with enough warning to be repelled. -Anyone, or anything -stupid enough to attack an archipelago full of violent lunatics with dragons as backup!" A couple of hoots went up.

"SO, Ansel...I have another theory! The Lady has been going around the archipelago, making friends with everyone she comes in contact with. And as such, will undermine everything you three have going on in the background! So before she causes any more damage, you falsely accuse her of some imagined wrongdoing, and send her away! How's that? -Fairly accurate? Or did I hit the Viking on the head?" Ansels' face went pure red, as did TulkRs'. Bótolfr looked like he was going to faint. A louder murmur, -a low grumble came from the crowd behind him...

"What! I, -that...It, -it matters not!" He spluttered. "She is arrested! She will be sent out on the morning tide!" He sighed and hung his head, which was still pounding. That was it! He had played his next-to-last card! He turned to face her. His leg slipped, there was pain. He couldn't think of that right now. All they had been through...That night in Valdors' forge -in Arendelle, -up to this point...It all had led to this. As he saw it, there was only one way...Forward! And damn the consequences! He loved her! That was all that mattered!

He looked up and locked eyes with Elsa. There was a barely-detected turn of her head. He sighed again and hung his head. He then looked at the two holding her, he eyed them menacingly…

"Release her." He said. The two merely shifted their weight. He straightened fully and gathered all of his ire.

"I said, RELEASE HER!" Toothless growled low in his throat. He could tell it turned into a bared-tooth snarl without looking. They both released their hold on her arms and moved away slowly. He drew out his dagger and moved behind her. He cut the ropes binding her. He gripped her arm and gave it a squeeze. He felt her look, but his focus was elsewhere. He stood tall, unafraid.

"OK, There are three very, -very good reasons why arresting her is a bad idea!" This seemed to grab their attention…

"First, -she is not, -Lady Kirsten Snjardrottnig, of Corona! She is...actually...Elsa Ellesmyre the First! Queen of Arendelle! Sole Sovereign! The Snow Queen! Ruler of the Northern Fjords! Great, Great Granddaughter of Oskar the Great!" There was a collective intake of air. A hush fell over the crowd...The threes' eyes went wide. He drew a breath. He continued …

"Second, she is a powerful, -sorceress! -Sometimes frighteningly so! She commands the power of winter, of ice and snow!" He turned to her, there was another stab of pain. He nodded. She shook her head slightly. He glared at her, -and surprisingly, she did as she was told. She raised a hand up, and three large snowflakes were dancing on her palm. She turned and faced the crowd. There was a gasp. She then rotated her hands in front of her, creating a small ball of snow. She held it in her palms for a moment, then flung it into the air. It exploded with a soft pop just below the ceiling. Showering the room with sparkling snow crystals.

He looked around, as did she. To a person, there were looks of wonder and amazement. They held out their hands to catch the flakes as they fell. A couple of them even stuck out their tongues! Toothless was chomping any stray flake that floated his way. Good! He thought they might be fearful. Maybe the dragons had helped in this regard he thought. Maybe the dragons had opened their eyes to other possibilities...He hoped so.

She turned to him. There was light in her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle themselves! She smiled that smile...Gods! He hoped he could make her do that at least once a day, for the rest of his life!

He steeled himself. He was a bit afraid. Afraid of what she would say, -how she would answer. All they had been through, everything he had not told her...Now it was all out in the open. He stood here now, in front of his family, his tribe, his best friend...It all came down to this. He took a calming breath, and took a step towards her…

"Third, -and most important! She...She," He took another step, mindless of the pain. There was only her, and her answer. He gathered her hands in his..."-She is to be the Chiefs' wife! My wife...if, -if she...if she will, -have me!" His chest tightened, what would she say?

He didn't have to wait long. He saw it first in her eyes. They lit up even more...As if it were possible. And her mouth started to curl. Forming that smile he loved. It made her whole face light up, and went straight to his heart. His chest loosened, his heart filled up. Filled to the point of bursting...He knew...He knew before the words were even formed...He knew!

"Yes! Hiccup Haddock, -I will have you! Now, -and forever!" Her voice! Her lovely voice. It rang out clear and firm. It was soothing, and in this case, caused his heart to overflow. He released her hands. She threw her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. They came together and kissed. Long, slow, and passionate. The rest of the world was drowned out. There was her, and only her. Everything seemed right, in this time, in this moment...in this small space between them…

She leaned into him. He took a step back. White-hot pain shot all the way to his hip. He jolted, hissing against it as they broke apart. There was a confused look on her face.

"Hiccup?" Her eyes then scanned his face. Her expression changed as she took in the scrapes on his face. Her hands came up. She took his head in her hands, turning it slightly. His head started throbbing again. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Her gaze went slowly down. Across his chest to his waist. She took a half-step back and looked down. When her gaze met his again, her face went pale.

"Oh GODS! Hiccup! What...what happened to you?" He could only think of a name…

"Heather..." He turned to the table, and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Heather, -happened to me!" Ansels' eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. His face turned pale.

"YES! Heathers' back!" The crowd hushed. "Isn't that GREAT? Why, with Dagur gone...and Heather taking over the Berserkers...Berk...Berk has another ally! This, this is such good news! Isn't it?" There was a hushed conversation at the table. Heads shook, hands waved. He couldn't hear what was said.

"Guys? Isn't, isn't this good news? Things will finally be settled there. Heather will take over as Chief! And things here in the archipelago will balance! Everything will be OK!" They looked at him strangely. There was another, more animated discussion. Ansel finally looked at him. He looked a little pale.

"Hiccup? -my boy..." Aha! Now they were getting it!

"Yes, Reifnir! Where, where is he? I haven't seen him around in a while Ansel. Has he been ill? Tell us...Where is your son?" Ansel looked at Bótolfr, and then TulkR. They both shrugged. Bótolfr was looking a little panicked. Ansel turned back to him. He lowered his tone.

"Tell us...Ansel! Where is your son?" He opened then closed his mouth. He looked down at his feet then back up before he spoke.

"He, he is over on Berserk Island..." His eyes flitted down then up. A loud murmuring coursed through the crowd.

"Really? What could he possibly...Oh! You sent him over to prepare for Heathers' arrival, did you? No...That would mean you knew when she would be arriving...And all that materiel that went over there...And the gold...Tell us Ansel, what is your son doing, -exactly, on Berserk Island?" He scowled furiously at him. If he didn't confess, and soon...His face twisted.

"He, -we...We meant to...Place him as Chief of the Berserkers!" A hush fell over the crowd once more. Many gasped, including many who were aligned with the three..At least he had confessed…

"You meant to place your son as Chief? Really? Was there a vote held? Did I, did I miss the gathering entirely? You know, the one that is supposed to take place, -by treaty, before any such decision is made? Input from the other Chiefs? The Berserkers themselves? Tell me, who else of the Allied Tribes approved this? Which one of us, exactly is supporting him?" His mouth twisted, but nothing came out. He seemed to grow paler by the minute. And yes, he was enjoying this, -a little too much...

"And what about international rules and law?" He held up a hand as Ansel opened his mouth.

"I know, I know...You've said it plenty of times...We'll be governed by no other law, especially from down south. Or, -We've no need of treaties from down south to protect us, we have dragons!" He thought his impersonations were pretty good, but there was tittering and a few giggles from behind him. Hmmm…

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, more and more people are coming here from the south every week. The sooner we align our laws with theirs, the better off we'll be. The Gods help us if we offend someone, or...wrongly accuse the right person...It could bring a whole fleet of ships down on our heads!" They didn't look quite convinced...He turned his head and called over his shoulder.

"Queen Elsa? Could you please enlighten everyone gathered as to the penalties involved with these actions?" She stepped up next to him. Her voice rang out clear and firm.

"Well in this case, the interference with another countries' sovereignty is a serious offense! It carries severe penalties. Half of the offending countries' treasury...Seizure of land...Pastures, fields, ports, timber, ores...The boats and ships in those ports...The livestock on the pastures, the very crops in the fields...The offended country can even select a group of individuals, and send them to the offending country, throw the ruling party out, and take over said country, -ruling indefinitely! Not to mention, the act, or the mere mention of such a plot, is considered an act of war!" _GODS!_ He loved her! He surely did! He didn't look, but he could imagine the look on her face. The faces of the three grew paler with each penalty given by rote. Now it was time to drive the nails home!

"And So! You three not only sullied the Hooligan reputation, you also put Reifnirs' life, and the lives of everyone here on Berk, at risk...You sought to drive a wedge into the very heart of the Allied Tribes...And throw the entire archipelago into chaos...For What? - _FOR WHAT?_ Power? -Gold? -Silver?" He drew in a breath, and released it. He was furious! He calmed a little, and turned towards the crowd behind him. Pain shot up his leg. He scanned their faces. It seemed to dawn on many of them too what this meant. An arm snaked around his waist supporting him. He looked...Elsa was looking at him with pride, then concern. He knew what he had to do…

"You three...Are done here! As Chief, I confiscate all your property, your lands, your herds, and your boats. I strip you of your titles, and your seats on the council...I will give you one boat each...Collect your belongings, and your families. You will leave Berk on the morning tide...And you are never to return...Under penalty of death! By this time tomorrow, your halls will burn!"

A roar came from the crowd. Many called for their heads. Many a call for the halls to burn now! He let them vent. He closed his eyes. He didn't want this...but they had given him no choice. The arm around his waist tightened. A hand placed on his arm squeezed gently but firmly. He opened his eyes and held up a hand. The crowd hushed. He glared at the three at the table.

"Snotlout? Tuffnut? See that this is done! Spitelout? Hoark? Brunhilda? Gather the others! -And put them in the cells!" A roar exploded from the tribe. People started moving, pushing...They gathered Ditliev, Freybjorn, Nicolaus, and a few others and led them away. Elsas' grip on him tightened.

"Hiccup? Please...Your leg, -you need to get that treated!" She looked very worried, but…

"Elsa...Not now, there's so much to do. The flocks need moved...Their boats secured...We'll need to inform the chiefs..." She separated from him, holding him at arms' length. Her expression changed.

"Hiccup! I am a Queen! I know what needs done! I can handle this! Now go and get that looked at!" Her tone was admonishing. He hadn't fully calmed down yet…

"Elsa!" He growled. Her reaction was swift, and took him by surprise.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOURSELF TO OUR HALL THIS INSTANT...I SWEAR BY THE GODS...I WILL FREEZE YOU, AND DRAG YOU OVER THERE MYSELF!" There was a furious scowl on her face. Her eyes glowed with a cold blue flame. He was taken aback a bit. She had never...Just then something hit him on the shoulder hard. He spun around, ignoring the pain. He caught a sight that made him jump.

The Gothi was scowling at him furiously too. She pointed at his leg, then motioned with her staff at the door. He then noticed the hall was completely silent. There were many shocked faces. She was probably right, but this was _his_ responsibility. He looked down. Blood had seeped through the dressing, and had trickled down the side of the prosthetic. Yes, she was right but...He frowned.

"Fine!" He turned and limped over to Toothless. He crooned in worry.

"C'mon Bud! Lets go home!" He barked softly. He still was favoring that paw. Perhaps they both needed to rest. He pulled himself onto Toothless. Now that the weight was off. His leg throbbed viciously. The crowd parted, and they made their way to the door. He noticed Captain Verschtop, who gave a deep respectful bow. He nodded in return.

Toothless went slowly down the steps. He then turned towards his hall. His thoughts turned too. Heather was back, and he had survived their "meeting". Now they had to throw all their support behind her. She may have a difficult time, but he was sure she could do it. The other Chiefs, the heirs...they might not be happy with her...Cami, -and Elsa! They would be furious! He hoped they wouldn't be too hard on her. Surely they would see...Right?

Elsa...She said yes! YES! SHE SAID YES! His heart threatened to jump right out of his chest! And now...With the issue of the council settled...they could be a proper couple! No more sneaking around! No more lying to protect her! Free, and out in the open! He started thinking of all the things they could do now. Long walks by the water. They could take their meals together. Go flying together...Long patrols! And by extension, now that they were officially betrothed, they could visit all the tribes together! -To introduce her properly...And such a trip could last days!

His leg gave a twinge as his weight shifted. No, he, -they...wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. And Toothless was hurting as well. Well...as soon as he was healed up...They could…He was further jostled out of his thoughts by a soft chuckling at his side. Somehow Gobber had joined him undetected. He turned to him, It seemed as though his eyes were glowing with a soft light. He just smiled and turned back to mind their path, chuckling again.

They went inside. Toothless lit the fire, then limped up the stairs. Gobber carried him up, setting him on his feet once in his room. He placed both hands on his shoulders. He smiled warmly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ahh, Hiccup! She's a good one! And no mistake! Your father would approve too!" He smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Gobber. I love her! I, -I never thought...Thanks" He smiled, and patted his shoulder. He left and went down the stairs. He started removing his armor, trying not to move too much. He knew what was coming. Yes, the rest of this evening was not going to be very pleasant. He took comfort in the fact that she would be the one caring for him, and soon, hopefully in the _near_ future, the beautiful, lovely, funny, caring...Elsa Ellesmyre, -would be his wife. Now that this was settled…

Something prickled the back of his mind. _This_ was settled...But there was still the issue of the Lavalouts...and this huge dragon that may, or may not be out there...How was it they had not found it yet? He shook his head. He needed to talk to Elsa about the 'Louts. Find out what she saw and did over there. And then, well…

There was a clamor downstairs. He heard several people enter the house. He removed the rest of his flight suit, and sat in a chair to remove his boot. He got up again, hopping over to the bed. His hands stopped at his waist. He turned and saw that the Gothi was standing there. A neutral expression on her face. He moved his hands to the button holding his pants up. He stopped, and gave her a wink. He considered it a victory when she blushed a bit. Until she whacked him on the arm with her staff, a little more than gently.

He sat and undid the straps. The end of his stump was a bloody mess. And the bandages weren't even off yet. The Gothis' face turned grim. There was one, then another set of footsteps on the stairs. His mother came in with a basin and cloths. Then there was a man standing in the doorway. He gave a respectful bow.

"My Lord! -Ladies...I am Jorge Tennance I am a doctor, -a healer! Her Majesty bid me come help!" The Gothi considered him for a moment, then nodded. She motioned with her hand for him to come in.

After his wounds were cleaned, he was given a cup of water with a white powder mixed in it from Jorge. It tasted horribly, but he said it would numb the pain and help him rest. There were a few more splinters to be removed, and a few stitches to be had. Jorge was given a poultice by the Gothi that he eyed suspiciously. A strategic staff to the head had him smearing it on his wounds in earnest. He wrapped it in fresh bandages and stood just as Elsa entered.

"It should heal fine, but there is a risk...I'll return in the morning." They thanked him. The Gothi took one of his hands in hers, and patted it with the other. He smiled.

"And I shall see you as well! Young Lady!" She smiled and swatted his arm. He left with a bow. The Gothi stood before Elsa for a moment, then spread her arms and gave a respectful bow. She then smiled and left them. Elsa stepped over to the bed and knelt in front of him. She kissed him tenderly on the forehead, then sat on her heels. They locked eyes for a moment. She looked down and frowned, then back up. There was a pleading, hurt look in her eyes. She took his left hand in hers.

"Hiccup? I, -I am so very sorry, -I..." She cast her gaze down again, and winced. Her eyes were bright as she looked again.

"It seems I have this terrible habit of doubting you...of, -hurting you...I..." She looked down and away, closing her eyes tightly. A tear fell. She drew in a halting breath. What she said next came out as a whisper.

"Please forgive me..." A few more tears fell. She drew in a ragged breath and sobbed. His heart broke for her. This woman! Didn't she understand? He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. He then caught her chin in his fingers, drawing her gaze up. His heart broke again as her eyes opened. So much hurt and pain…

"Elsa? I love you! There's no one else...no one else I want to be with in the whole world! Of course I forgive you! -I realize I'm not...I, -I was afraid...Afraid of loosing you...I, -should have told you these things before...But, some of them…they're painful and...It's been just as painful...It's been very hard keeping these things from you. I realize not telling you would be far worse... I'm sorry...If you will forgive me, I promise to never keep anything from you, -ever!" She nodded. He released her chin. She looked down, then wiped her eyes and sniffled.

Their eyes met, she nodded vigorously. "Of course I forgive you!" They embraced tightly. She buried her face in his neck and breathed the words against it…

"I love you Hiccup!" He squeezed her. He felt light and airy. As if he were floating. Perhaps he was, or perhaps the drink the, -doctor gave him...No matter...She was here, they were together, All that was left were the formalities. He felt giddy, a flush ran through his body. They separated after a few long moments. He grabbed his chin and looked away in thought.

"You know, maybe jailing you isn't such a bad idea...It would keep you here, and not gallivanting across the archipelago, causing trouble! I think...Yes! I think the good Captain would approve very much!" He cocked an eyebrow. She smiled widely. The light creeping back into her eyes.

"No! The horror!" She said flatly. "The in-humanity! Caught and held prisoner by a powerful, handsome Viking Chieftain! What's a poor, southern virgin to do?" He chuckled. She fixed him with a look. Another light shone in her eyes...Before he realized she was touching him all over. His face, his arms his chest...Was she using her magic? He couldn't tell. His brain felt fuzzy...a flush spread through his body again, but her touch...It was cool, soothing…

"I'm afraid there is a very large hole in your plan My Lord...For it seems, -I am already your prisoner! Yes? It is a prison I am fairly comfortable with, and-" She grabbed him by the shoulders…

"And you'd _DARE_ not release me!" He snorted. The look on her face was comical. She pecked him on the nose. They embraced warmly. And again, he couldn't tell...Her magic? He felt a little flushed, his head was spinning, but her touch...it was soothing...Cool...strange...She separated from him. She cupped his cheek. He leaned into the contact. They locked eyes for a moment, she pecked him on the lips and left.

She returned after what felt like a very long time...But it wasn't was it? She was holding a steaming mug and a pitcher which she set on the table by the bed. She padded over to the door and closed it. Then crossed the room and started rummaging through a trunk. She put out all the candles, save one. She stood in front of him, and considered him for a moment. She bit her lip, and started taking her clothes off, right there.

A flush ran through his body. If he could stand, which he wasn't positive...he would...well...help her. He had seen her before at their "meeting" at the nest, but they were here, in his bedroom...His head was spinning still. She gave him her back as she finished, and pulled her night-robe over her head. She then turned and untied her braid, and shook her hair loose. It cascaded over her shoulders. GODS! She was so...Beautiful!

She bit her lip, then walked to the bed and sat next to him. She reached around and took the mug, then held it to his lips. She turned, side-facing him, curling her leg in front of her. She was running her free hand up and down his back. Stopping every now and then to draw soothing circles with her fingers. He finished the tea, and leaned into her, laying his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat, her breathing. He was so tired! Just being with her was soothing! Her other hand was busy, running her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp every now and then. After a long while, she straightened him. She fluffed the pillows and pushed him down flat. She blew out the candle. He felt her sidle up against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you, Elsa Ellesmyre!" He said softly…

"And I love you, Hiccup Haddock!" That sweet, soft voice...It was the last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

She tried to dodge, she tried to turn...She couldn't! She...couldn't move! She was bound...bound by...The council! She had to get out! She had to get away...But she couldn't! Her eyes flashed open…

Wait! She was...She was in her room, well, Hiccups' room. And she was in bed...So it was a dream! But no, she was bound! She was bound by...by...She moved her hand a tiny fraction. She wasn't tied up, but she was bound, not by ropes, or chains...Her mind became more awake, flitting through the events of yesterday...Ending up with...ending up in…

Oh! Ohhh...These bindings...These she could get used to! These...she didn't mind at all! She sighed...A heavy, contented sigh. Yes, that's what it felt like...pure contentment! She giggled to herself. What would Anna say? She smiled. Anna would be OK with it, and question her endlessly about the tiniest detail! Her Council...Lady Catarin, -the General! They would be shocked! Outraged even! But they didn't know Hiccup like she did. He was an honorable man. He wouldn't take her until they were married. A fact she found both endearing, and frustrating.

A very dim light was starting to filter in. She had to get up. She had things to do today...But no, she decided to stay here, for just a little while longer. She sighed again. She made a mental note of how he felt against her. His chest against her back, his stomach...his thighs against her legs. His arm around her waist, holding her to him. He was spooning her, and it felt glorious! It sent a wave of heat through her body to her core. She wanted to, -to...But no, he was injured. She should wait until he was healed properly. But after…

She sighed once more. Happy! For now it was over, -well, it was mostly over. The issue with the council was handled. She had been revealed to the tribe, both as Queen, and as a sorceress. The tribe was fine with it. The other Chiefs, the Heirs...They knew, but not about her powers. She was sure they would be fine as well. They were all friends after all, And even if they weren't...She loved him! She wasn't going anywhere! And Hiccup, -he had forgiven her. They had talked, and everything was fine between them. And now they were free to pursue their relationship out in the open. Her mind scattered at all the possibilities…She sighed a happy sigh once more. He loved her, and she loved him, and they were free. She wiggled slightly so as not to wake him, but burrowing into him a little. She felt so loved, and warm...

She froze. Yes she _did_ feel warm! Maybe _too_ warm? She placed her palm on the back of his hand which was around her waist. He did feel warm. Too warm for it to be just simple bed-warmth. She scooted her hips away from him slightly, and lifted his arm gently. She rolled onto her back and looked at him. He was sleeping seemingly peacefully. But he was pale. She drew a hand up, and placed the back of it on his forehead. He was _very_ warm…

OH NO! She had read about this. Battle wounds...Sometimes the men came down with a fever. A poison would creep into the blood...It would seem to burn them alive! And there was nothing to be done for it, except to keep them warm, and try to have them take broth. The Francs, she had heard, had made advances in this study, but it was very early...Sometimes, the patient would be fine after a few days...Other times, they would fall asleep...and never wake up!

Her chest clenched. Her eyes started to sting. _No! Please!_ She rolled and twisted, coming up on her knees, sitting on her feet. She willed her magic, and placed a hand on his face. His eyelids fluttered, and his eyes rolled. She leaned down.

"Hiccup? PLEASE! Stay with me! Don't, -don't leave us!" She drew in a shuddering breath. She put her forehead against his. She calmed her mind and opened her heart. _Please Merciful Gods! Please don't take him from me! Don't take him from us! There is so much for him to do! PLEASE!_ She sobbed, a few tears leaked out. _Please!_ There was a soft knock on the door. Valka called to her.

"Valka? Please! It's Hiccup!" The door flew open, she set down the basin she was carrying, nearly spilling all the water. She scooted back as Valka sat on the bed. She cupped his face. She herself drew back the blankets. His wounds had seeped a little overnight, but just above the bandage were two faint, angry red lines. Valkas' face drew grim.

"It's th' poison, sure! We must keep him warm! I'll go make some broth, and I'll send for th' Gothi...And your Mister Tennance too!" She nodded, and got off the bed to a corner of the room. She grabbed two blankets for him. Valka grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Elsa? Ye must take over th' tribe in his stead!" What? She didn't think...She wasn't sure...Valka gave her a gentle shake.

"Elsa! You are a Queen yes?" She nodded, she still..."And ye are ta be his wife?" Again she nodded.

"Then ye must do this! For Hiccup! There is much to do, and the tribe will follow you! Hiccup is my son, I will watch over him while yer gone!" She was right! She was a Queen. And now was the time to show them. Her future husband and King was ill, she must step up! She smiled to herself. It didn't matter to her what title they gave him. He would always be her King! She spread the blankets over him, then sat for a few more moments. She placed a hand on the side of his face, then leaned in.

"Rest, My King! And come back to me!" She kissed him tenderly. He stirred a little. Then breathed her name. Her heart swelled. By the Gods! She didn't want to leave his side. But she must, -for him. For his...Their people! She caressed his cheek, and smoothed his hair.

She stood with a sigh. She dressed quickly, -in Berkian fashion. Except for one small...She rummaged through a chest. Yes! There it was! -Her circlet. Probably just a formality, but she had important things to do today. She felt it necessary. She braided her hair and set it on her head. She took up her staff and made for the door. She stopped. One last look at him…

"I love you Hiccup!" It came out like a prayer. She thought she saw a slight turn of his head, but...She drew in a breath, and steeled herself...

She was met at the bottom of the stairs by Snotlout, Spitelout, and Fishlegs.

"How is he?" Snotlout asked.

"He, he's taken a fever, I -I don't..." He took her hand in his, squeezing gently.

"Don't worry Elsa, he'll be OK..." He huffed. "The little runt has surprised us all, -more than a few times!" The other two men nodded their heads firmly. She offered them a warm smile, and her thanks.

"Elsa? The tribe is gathered, and everything is ready. And I sent the Terrors, just like you asked! The Chiefs should be arriving shortly!" Fishlegs said. She thanked him. It seemed Snotlout only just now noticed the staff in her hand.

"Woah! Did you, did you make that?" She nodded, and held it out for him. He took it and examined it.

"It's...it's made of ice? But, it's not melting..." She nodded again.

"Most things I make will stay, until I disperse them. I don't fully understand why. I, -have not really tested my powers fully. But I have seen the damage they can do if I don't maintain, -control." He turned it over in his hands a few times, then handed it to Fishlegs. He brought it up to his face looking at it closely.

"When I am happy and calm, I can maintain that control. But if I become upset or angry, There is a great risk of losing that control." He nodded.

"I would totally like to see what you can do! Like, shred an iceberg, or freeze somebody solid or something!" She offered a small smile.

"Yes, well...you must understand, to unleash my full power is a risk. To do such a thing would put those close to me in danger, and...I could be lost to my powers, -forever!" He nodded again as did Spitelout. She looked at Fishlegs, who was looking at her staff closely. His eyes widened slightly. He then looked at her as a light seemed to go on behind them. He opened his mouth slightly, but said nothing. He handed it back to her. She would need to talk to him later, in private…

She cast a forlorn look at the door to her, -his...room. She drew in a breath, and let it out. She really didn't want to leave him but...She plastered a smile on her face.

"Let us go, shall we?" They nodded. They were joined by Gjaflaug. She had apologized incessantly the night before. They had taken her as soon as she landed to their hall. When she had refused to speak against her, they locked her up. She was very grateful for her loyalty. They made their way to the main square. They were joined on the way by Captain Verschtop and a number of crew members from the ship. They had been outnumbered and forced into the guest hall. A fight broke out as soon as they were released. Many sported bumps and bruises, as did the Captain himself.

They reached the square to be met by what seemed like the entire tribe. Something like this had not happened here in quite a while she heard. They all turned to her as they approached. She called on her magic and created a small pedestal. She stepped up and stood. Back straight, chin out.

"Your Chief has taken ill from his injuries. Under international law, as a fellow sovereign, and as his betrothed, I take Chieftainship, until such time..." She was cut off by a great roar from the tribe. It seemed they approved! Good! She flashed a bright smile, turning slightly. She let them at it for a few moments then raised a hand.

"As your Chief, I ask that no action be taken against Heather of the Berserkers, should she arrive. The actions of the three have caused Berk to incur a debt to them. We will do what we must to repay this debt!" A murmur passed through the crowd. There were many thoughtful looks. "-And I ask that should she arrive, she be treated as a fellow Chief, and brought before the council!" They seemed to, -grudgingly accept this. It was enough...

"As Chief, I will do my very best to uphold the Hooligan honour! And as the Chiefs' wife, I will give everything, -to secure a bright, happy future for you all, and the dragons as well!" Her chest clenched for a moment on that last statement. She shrugged it off. It was her duty, and she meant it! To a man, they all cheered. She turned, those that stood with her approved as well. Even Spitelout was smiling!

She looked past them and spotted Bertha, Thuggory, Dogsbreath, and Trófastr. All gave smiles and nods of approval. Bertha stepped up to her and held up a hand.

"As one of Berks' closest allies, and as Chief of the Bogburglar tribe, I approve of your action! And I want to be the first! -To heartily give my approval for this union! Welcome! Elsa Ellesmyre, to the Barbaric Archipelago!" Another cheer from the crowd. She clasped arms firmly with Bertha. She gave a single nod which she returned. One more bright smile for the tribe, and she stepped off. She walked over to the Chiefs. Thuggory took her arm.

"Hiccup? How is he?" They all looked truly concerned.

"His wounds were not terribly severe, but he has taken a fever I'm afraid." Their faces turned slightly grim. Trófastr gripped her shoulder firmly.

"He'll be alright Elsa, I'm sure..." She wished she could be as positive. Still, she offered a small smile. She was grateful for the support.

"Friends please! Make yourselves at home! I have business to attend to. We will talk shortly!" They nodded.

"Gjaflaug? Please see to our guests, will you?"

"Yes, Elsa! Of course!" She considered it a small victory, as the girl blushed slightly. She could probably use some comforting after her ordeal...

Her party, which now included Gobber and the Gothi, walked down to the docks. Fishlegs read the order, and the boats were cast off. Ansel, and Bótolfr looked a little lost, and forlorn. TulkR however, had a murderous look in his eye. She kept her face neutral. She would not pity them. It was their own actions that had brought them this.

She had learned that TulkR had shown up in Hiccups' absence. Ansel, and then Bótolfr, had campaigned for him a seat on the council. It had taken a bit, but he was finally voted in. It was then it seemed, that things took a turn for the worst...

The boats were now out of the harbor. She leaned slightly...

"Spitelout? I want that boat followed! I want to know where he winds up at!" She felt him nod.

"Aye! Elsa...Me too!" After a moment, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head.

"Elsa? -I've said this before but...well...Welcome, -to the family!" Was he blushing? A bit? It was very endearing. She reached up and covered his hand, squeezing warmly. She then leaned in further, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, -Uncle!" And yes! He was blushing furiously now. And although he tried not too, -he smiled. They stood there a while longer, until they were dots in the distance...Time to get to work! She turned and left the docks. As they were walking up the ramps, she was giving orders. She wanted a full council meeting with the Chiefs within the hour! The prisoners were to be questioned. Who they were working for, and what they knew. They were to be given a trial as soon as Hiccup was up to it.

She called up the Captain. He was to ready the ship, and sail on the evening tide. If Heather did show up, she would feel better if they were out at sea, and not tied up here. An idea he approved of greatly! They were to stay close to the island for a few days, then sail to Hopeless. He would stay there, and await the arrival of the ships from their home. He was to be her agent there, and wait for her orders. He answered with a firm "Aye! Highness!" -A deep, respectful bow...And a wink and a warm smile.

They all sat in the Great Hall. Elsa had given her account of the last twenty-four hours. She left out the part where Röngvaldr threatened her. Only to say he had been unpleasant, and would keep to the old ways. She felt badly, but she felt it necessary to keep the others from flying over there and causing a stir. There could possibly be enough conflict going around in the coming days as it was.

"So whats to be done with Heather?" Thuggory asked.

"We support her! We do all we can to make sure she is Chief!" She said. Camicazis' head whipped around.

"Elsa? Are you sure? After what she did to Hiccup?" She wasn't sure herself, but she was sure that's what Hiccup wanted. Despite what happened.

"Ahhh, If I may?" Snotlout interjected. "Heather has always been a bit, flighty...BUT! She loved Astrid, and Hiccup was her best friend out of all of us! And we can't forget one simple fact..." He paused. "Hiccup is still alive! If she _really_ wanted revenge, he'd be dead right now!" That was, -quite profound...for him.

"Snotlout? Do you think she will come here, and at least, demand payment from Berk?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I don't think so. She's like, -really smart. She would figure it out that Hiccup had nothing to do with that...but, like I said...sometimes, you can't really tell what she'll do." She thought for a moment, she hadn't been sure, but she now knew what she had to do...

"I will go talk to her...today." There was a gasp. Camicazi stood.

"I'm coming with you!" She shook her head.

"No, -you're not!" She could see the fire of anger in her eyes.

"Cami? Can you honestly stand there and tell me you won't pick a fight with her? Because of what she did?" She scowled, then opened her mouth, then closed it. She looked at her feet and shook her head. She then fixed her with a look.

"Can you?" She was completely taken aback! No one...no one ever talked to her like that! Well, someone would, but she wasn't here right now...

"CAMI!" She stopped, and took a deep breath. There had been a small flash of fear in her eyes. She calmed herself. She had a point, -possibly...but no!

"Cami? -I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't angry with her...But this isn't about me, or my feelings. This is about Berk, and the security of the entire archipelago! Berk has slighted her twice! I am Chief now, I will talk to her!" There were nods all around. Bertha spoke next.

"Good! That's settled! Now what about the Lavalouts?" She had an idea, so when nobody spoke...

"The Chiefs' son, Tárr? He seemed willing to at least try to change things there. We should encourage him. Maybe...maybe, -try to get Röngvaldr to step down?" Thuggory scoffed.

"A right fat chance o' tha' happenin'" Trófastr spoke.

"Agreed! But it is the preferred method, rather than going in, dragons blazing! Dogsbreath? Perhaps you could speak with Bergulfr? Or maybe, the man himself? See if you can, -encourage him? Make him see that it would be a tough road, without coming into the fold?" Dogsbreath sat back in his chair, furrowing his brow thinking. He sat up.

"Well, I too do not see much hope...But we have to at least try. Tárr is a good, smart lad. And he is of age...I'll see what I can do!" They all nodded in agreement. They then spoke of the great dragon, agreeing to be more vigilant, and send out more patrols. By the time they had finished, it was time for lunch. They ate together, talking of tribes and dragons. Elsa told them of her homeland, and gave a small demonstration of her powers.

And then, it was time for them to leave. They all offered words of support and encouragement. She was very grateful. Camicazi came to her last. She was fidgeting a little.

"Elsa? I'm sorry. I, -shouldn't have said that...I, -I was a little upset, -and, Hiccup...well..." She huffed and looked down. She took her arm.

"It's quite alright Cami. You did have a point. But I have been Queen for a while now. And with my powers, I must be careful to not let my emotions get away from me. It is a good trait to have being Queen, or Chief, -Yes?" She nodded. She then patted Camis' shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make a diplomat out of you yet!" She snorted.

"Well, you can try like Hel, but I seriously doubt you will, -ever!" They shared a laugh. They clasped arms firmly. She then climbed on to Hildriðr, and flew off.

She made her way to their hall. Hulda was sitting on her haunches outside. She gave her a scratching, and her thanks for watching over Hiccup and Toothless. They would go flying in a little while. She went through the door, and straight up the stairs. Valka was sewing, -something when she entered. She stuffed it out of sight and came to stand next to her at the bed.

Hiccup, -didn't look any better. Her insides sank. Valka told her that Jorge, as well as the Gothi had been there. They both agreed that the next number of hours would be telling. She had managed to get a bit of broth in him too. She hoped it was a good sign. Valka wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her temple. She then left her alone with him.

She sat on the bed looking at him. She saw him shiver a little. She carded her fingers through his hair. He was very pale, and incredibly warm to the touch. She called a bit of her magic, and ran her hand across his forehead and cheek. _"Hiccup!"_ She breathed. He seemed to move his head slightly to the contact. She brought two fingers to her lips, kissing them. She then placed them on his. She started to softly hum a tune. A song her mother would sing to her when she was ill. When she was done, she leaned in and caressed his cheek with hers. She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Hiccup!" She kissed his forehead longingly. As she pulled back, his eyelids fluttered. He moaned something unintelligible. She allowed herself a smile. Her attention was redirected by a soft warble. She got up and crossed the room. Toothless' head was up. His mouth half opened in what she guessed was a smile. She bent down, coming face to face with him.

"And how are you, SIR?" He huffed and barked softly. She ran her hands across his head and scratched. There was some salve on his brow, But otherwise he looked fine. She crouched down in front of him and scratched him for a few more moments.

"Hulda and I are going out. How about we bring you some fresh fish, yes?" He barked twice.

"You look after Hiccup while we're gone, OK?" He huffed, then looked over and whined pitifully.

"That wasn't your fault! He'll be alright I'm sure!" They locked eyes. Toothless pushed his snout into her chest. She giggled, then grabbed him by the jaw, and kissed him on the nose. She went downstairs. Fishlegs arrived to tell her everything had been secured. She discussed with him the events of the evening. He kept glancing at her staff the whole time, but said nothing. He left with her promising a talk when she returned.

oo0000oo

She was all a-jumble the whole flight. She was glad her reveal to the tribe and the Chiefs went well. But, there were still some unsettled issues. One she hoped to be taking care of shortly. She was altogether worried about Hiccup, and furious at Heather for causing it. She tried to keep looking at the situation objectively, but it was very hard. She needed to know what Heathers' situation was, and what her intentions were.

Then there was the situation with the Lavalouts. She wasn't fully opposed to making Röngvaldr "disappear" suddenly, especially after threatening her. In fact, she was sure the Bogburglars could do it quietly, and discreetly. But no, this would only raise questions later, and could possibly backfire on them. No! It must be done above-board. Maybe they could find a way to help the situation along...She got an idea in that instant. Then a plan began forming...

And on top of all this, she was very tired. She had not fully recovered from the incident at the nest. She had slept very soundly, yes, next to Hiccup...But she needed more rest. It would have to wait...The island was in full view now. She calmed her mind and set it to the task before her. She and Hulda dropped down. She noted a clearing off to her left, but she knew from the maps she had seen, the village lay further in. They flew on.

The village soon came into view. They made a long slow pass around it. As she understood, they were used to dragons, but they had been capturing them. And with the incident those years ago...She looked down. The people were running about, but they didn't seem to be panicking. A group of soldiers started gathering in a square in front of a large building. She directed Hulda towards it. They hovered before them for a few moments. Hulda was screeching and squawking loudly in warning. When it seemed they were not advancing on them, they landed. Hulda wasn't entirely convinced, as she stamped her feet and continued to squawk loudly.

The doors to the building burst open. Windshear came darting out. Her eyes were narrowed. She then raised her head hissing, raising her wings in a defensive manner. She stopped as soon as she recognized who it was. She then came bounding over, head bobbing. Hulda answered with a few head bobs of her own. Chirping a greeting.

Heather came running out, and skidded to a halt. She was quite attractive. Her eyes were a deeper green than Hiccups, and just as keen. Yes, there was intelligence there. Her raven black hair was tied in a braid down her back. She held a curious axe. It looked like two axes joined at the handle. Her eyes narrowed. She made her way down the steps, and toward her. She stopped in front of the soldiers. A respectable distance away.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Her eyes flitted between her and Hulda. She was being sized up. She straightened her back.

"I am Elsa Ellesmyre the First! Queen of Arendelle! Betrothed of Chief Hiccup Haddock. Now Acting Chieftain of Berk. We need to talk..." There was a slight change in her features as she introduced herself. Heather continued to size her up, then turned her head to the side.

"Stand down! Return to your posts!" A man standing next to her spoke up. She assumed he was an officer.

"But Heather, She is a Berkian! We swore to never let another one of, -those touch our soil!" She rounded on him.

"Oh REALLY? Yet you let that weasel-shit Reifnir walk all over! You nearly made him Chief! If I hadn't shown up, you ALL would have let him lead you to ruin! I SAID, STAND DOWN!" Her eyes were practically blazing. The man shrunk a little, and moved away. She was impressed. For the man was nearly three times her size. She glared at him as he walked away.

Heather then turned her gaze back to her. She was still being sized up, she realized. She was trying very hard to reign in her anger. Hiccup was supposedly her friend, yet she had attacked him. She tried to put it in perspective. If someone had hurt Anna, she would be _very_ upset. And this whole situation _was_ a bit, -complicated. After a fairly uncomfortable silence, her features softened slightly.

"So? Let's talk!" She turned and started walking up a path through the village. As she still was carrying her axe, she untied her staff, and slid out of the saddle. She gave Hulda, then Windshear a friendly pat, and followed her. She started a bit behind her, but as they walked, she came up along side of her. She seemed to be deep in thought at times. But then started stealing glances at her. They were out of the village and deep in the woods when she finally stopped and turned to her.

"So, how is Hiccup?" The very way she said it irritated her. But maybe she was being unfair.

"He's taken a fever from his wounds. He rests now in his home." There was an edge to her voice she couldn't quite remove. Her eyebrows raised slightly and her mouth dropped open. Her features fell after a moment. She looked away closing her eyes tightly, her lips a thin line. She then spun, and started stomping off in the direction they'd been heading.

The path they followed looked like it had been a road once. There were two distinct tracks. But now it seemed nature had started to reclaim it. They had gone quite a distance before her pace slowed. She came up alongside her. They walked for a while longer before she spoke again.

"SO! Betrothed huh? Funny, -he didn't mention that when we talked the other night..." It was all she could do not to hit her with something.

"I _doubt_ you gave him much time to explain!" She rounded. There was a murderous look in her eyes. A fierce scowl on her face. The angle of the axe she held shifted slightly. She was ready. Berk had slighted her, but she had injured her future husband, maybe even...NO! She couldn't think like that! She matched her scowl. She was completely against any kind of violence, but this woman was testing her very limits! They stood like this for several very tense moments. It could go either way. Heather then turned and stomped off again. After a few furious steps, she started running. She let out an angry yell, and quickened her pace. Before she got out of sight, she darted to her right into the woods.

She took several deep, calming breaths. Closing her eyes, stamping out her anger. She opened her eyes and was surprised there wasn't a foot of snow on the ground. She was getting a bit aggravated. She was wasting time. Time better used looking after Hiccup. She took another calming breath. She should leave her to it, but no, they needed to talk. She could hear her thrashing through the woods. The occasional ring of metal against, -something.

She walked up the road, and turned off at near the same place she did. She followed the sounds of her thrashing. The woods were thick, but then started to thin out. She started noticing an acrid smell. Very faint, but present. There seemed to be a clearing up ahead.

Then she noticed them. Only a few here and there at first. But they soon grew in number. Bare trunks standing tall and straight. Blackened, and covered with soot. The very soil under her feet was very dark in color. After walking a few more paces, she found herself in the middle of a clearing. As she looked the trees at the edge formed a near-perfect circle. The ones bordering it were scarred from fire. Just below the surface of newly-grown underbrush were blackened, fallen logs.

One side of the clearing was devoid of trees. Bordered instead by a few younger trees and taller brush. Over the top of this she could tell was a larger clearing, or possibly a field. But there were also more of these blackened trunks, except they were tightly clumped together, and tilted at odd angles. The scent she had picked up grew a bit stronger. She picked her way carefully across the clearing. Stepping over fallen logs and burnt trunks. She ducked down to make her way through the undergrowth. When she was able to straighten herself. She was met with an eerie sight.

It was a village, or at least, it used to be. The trees she thought she saw were actually parts of a house frame. The one looked like it had been a two-story building of some sort. Long burned and collapsed on itself. Indeed, she counted eight buildings in much the same state laid before her. She stood in what must have been the main street. She walked on, coming to another street, crossing the one she walked on. On either side, there were six or seven buildings. All in the same state of destruction. Some empty lots, others...she couldn't tell if it was a home, or a shop of some sort she was looking at.

There were another ten buildings then another street. Another eight or so buildings on the other side. It then opened out onto a wide beach. A harbor just beyond. At the edge of the buildings, sitting on her feet, was Heather. Her axe on the ground at her side. She seemed to be looking out over the water. She came up beside her and looked out too. It was maybe two hundred fifty yards to the waters' edge. There were posts sticking up out of the water. Supports for docks, she assumed. There were also a few masts sticking up out of the water.

The beach, the very ground was charred! Although a few weeds, and even some wildflowers had gained a foothold here and there. Off to her left, she noticed a small spit of land. Maybe ten yards across and forty yards long stuck out into the harbor. At its' center two poles, or perhaps they were spears, were stuck in the ground crossing each other. A bit of cloth attached to them fluttered on an occasional breath of wind.

So this was the place! This was where...She stepped back to her left, looking back in the direction she had come. Then back to the water. This was it...She could almost see the battle...The soldiers...they had possibly been hidden in the village, or in the woods yonder...That spit of land...They, -she had landed there, and fought for her life...and lost….Those spears! That is the spot where...A cold chill ran up her spine. As she looked out, the whole area encompassed about a half-mile total. From the edge of the burning, to the rocks bordering on her right. It was quite impressive, but also...on that day...horrific. The flames, the soldiers...She closed her eyes tightly, and sent a prayer to the Gods. For any and all souls that may be still lost on their way…

She considered Heather for a moment. She was looking out over the water. Looking, but not really seeing, it seemed. She drew in a breath and released it slowly. She looked down, then back out.

"What, -what was he thinking?" It was a question not really directed at her. She looked out herself.

"He wasn't thinking, only...feeling. Feeling the hurt, -the loss..." She huffed.

"My _brother_..." She spat the word out bitterly. "I, -I was taken from my birth family when I was a little girl...And raised by another family. When I was fifteen, we were taken by Alvin the Treacherous. I was forced to steal the book of dragons from Berk. -To save my family. I even stole Stormfly from Astrid!" She chuckled. "She was so mad! -I wound up giving her back, and together, with Hiccup and the others, got the book back, and saved my parents..." She looked at Heather. She was still looking out. Smiling at the memories, she felt. Then her features fell.

"When I was older...My parents were killed in a Berserker raid. I came back to the archipelago, and found Windshear. And went on a mission to find Dagur, and take my revenge! We ran into Hiccup again along the way...He discovered my birth family...My father was actually -Oswald the Agreeable! Chief of the Berserkers!" She gasped. She had not heard this before! Her heart went out to her, despite what happened. This would indeed complicate things. Heather sighed heavily.

"All I ever wanted was a family...I was on my own, -for a very long time...So, I took up with Dagur, and tried to be his sister...But I found out that he had taken up with a group of dragon hunters. They wanted to capture the dragons, and sell their claws, their fangs, even their hides! To markets in the East...I couldn't allow that to happen. Astrid and I came up with a plan, and with Hiccup and the others, wound up breaking up the hunters' ring...After that...Dagur seemed to change..." She closed her eyes tightly after a few moments, and hung her head. Shaking it slightly…

"He, -he started to care...for, -for his people, -and the dragons...I was so happy! We started talking of improvements to the island, to the tribe...Of trade with other nations...We were going to make Berserk the new center of the archipelago! So, he sent me away, to find partners..." She looked down again knotting her brow.

"I, -I should have known….Why...why...why couldn't I see..." She shook her head vehemently. She tried not to lose her anger at her, but it was slipping away, bit by bit.

"I guess as soon as I left, he started making trouble. I heard he wanted all the dragons to himself...all their power…" She huffed. "He never really could see that it's the bond you form with your dragon...the trust you build...that is where the true power lies." She looked up, and they locked eyes. All the pain and confusion, it was all there. She realized she was being completely honest with her. It helped, but…

"Heather…I understand, but...I, -I'm not ready to forgive you completely. I have a sister, and if something were to happen to her...I would be very upset too. And Hiccup...But I must ask after your situation here, and what your intentions are." She stood grabbing her axe. She rolled her shoulders and fixed her with an intense look. She was all business.

"Most of my council supports me by my birthright. And the tribe as well. I, -I'm not sure how long that will last...Especially when I tell them of my plans...I want to bring the dragons here. Not to be slaves, or pets. But friends! Just like it is on Berk. I want to make it into a southern sanctuary for them. And if it comes about, a fortress against any who would come to do the dragons harm!" She was taken by her conviction and her intensity. It was all good and well but…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud chirping, squawking and gurgling. Hulda and Windshear flew overhead, and landed heavily on the beach some distance away. Windshear stood on her hind legs and roared loudly. Hulda answered with the same, screeching loudly and splaying her wings. Windshear then hopped around and nipped at Huldas' tail. She raised it, flexing the spines menacingly. Windshear crouched on her belly. She wriggled her whole body, opening her mouth slightly. They were playing! A small wave of relief spread through her body.

They both were tittering madly as they watched their dragons chase each other in circles for a bit. Hulda stopped, and squawked once. She then bounded off to the edge of the woods. She bent down, and came back up with a tree trunk in her beak. It was maybe a foot in diameter, and about thirty feet long. She started running around with it. Windshear gave chase, finally catching up. She took the other end in her mouth. A great dragon tug o' war ensued, neither giving ground. Hulda finally managed to yank it out of her mouth, then ran off. Winshear giving chase again.

Her sides were starting to hurt. It was so cute, and comical! Heather was laughing too, until they locked eyes again. There was still some underlying tension. She raised her chin, giving her a considering look.

"As far as my intentions?" She paused. "I don't intend on attacking Berk, if that's what you're thinking. Nor do I intend on going there and asking for reparations. I know Hiccup didn't have anything to do with that. Despite what I've been told..." She looked away and grabbed her chin.

"You know, if I _did_ show up there, with a group of soldiers, it would put the fear of Odin into anyone opposed to you..." She gave her a sidelong glance. She was grateful but…

"Thank you, but Hiccup has banished those responsible. The tribe supports me, nearly completely." Heather nodded. Then an apologetic look took over her features. She reached out, then drew back.

"Elsa? I'm really, -very sorry! Can I...May I come see him?" She was opposed. She was angry with her...But Hiccup would probably appreciate it, even though he may not remember it…

"Heather..." She drew in a deep breath and released it. "Hiccup and I have discussed this. I, -have spoken for you, for the tribe, and the other Chiefs. They will support you, as will I, -but you must promise me to never, - _EVER_ do something like this again!" Her tone was meant to be menacing. She did not make idle threats. She noted a small flash of fear in her eyes. Good! She nodded vigorously.

"Of course, Elsa!" She sighed heavily. She was angry, but Heather had been honest. She needed to show good faith. It would put her actions in perspective…

"Do you know Berk well? Do you know of the Cove, where Hiccup and Toothless met?" She nodded twice. "Hiccup has kept a couple of Changewings there Tofi, and Æsa. Come after sunset. I shall be with him the rest of the day..." She nodded and gave her thanks.

They were distracted again by loud hissing and squawking. Hulda was perched on a pile of rocks. Windshear bounded up and started nipping at her ankles. The Nadder jumped into the air voicing her protest. Hulda made a circle. Windshear climbed up, and was hissing menacingly. Hulda landed, and used her snout to push Windshear off. And the process was repeated. It was hard not to laugh, silly dragons. At least _they_ were getting along. Their eyes met again.

"Elsa? I'm really glad we talked. I, -I won't keep anything from you...Hiccup...He has always been kind to me...I, I thought that, well...he, and I...might..." She sighed heavily.

"Yes, yes...You, and Camicazi, and every other young maiden in the archipelago! But, -I spoke for him first! He's MINE!" She couldn't help the small curl of her lips. Heather seemed to get it. A smirk formed on her face. She took a half-step back, and grabbed a skirt that wasn't there. She gave a cheeky curtsey.

"Of course! Your Highness!" Yes, they could probably be friends, -eventually. Only time would tell. She called Hulda. She tromped up to her chirping happily. Windshear bounded up too. She took her horn, and rubbed her chin affectionately. She climbed in the saddle, there was one more thing...

"We need to talk, at length. There are several things going on here that needs discussed Chief!" Heather nodded resolutely.

"Of course Elsa!" They shared a firm nod. Hulda leapt into the sky, and they were off...

oooo0000oooo

She was knitting furiously! She wasn't even sure what she was making. The repetitive movements helped calm her mind, and kept the dark thoughts at bay...for a time. The somber mood of this evening hadn't helped a lot. And Hiccups' condition hadn't improved...If someone were to ask her, it seemed he was getting worse!

The entire tribe had gathered. -Again, something like this hadn't happened in many a long year. Fishlegs read the order, and Tuffnut and Snotlout carried it out. It was more symbolic than anything, but she could appreciate its meaning. In her part of the world, this was called treason. The three were public servants. They had used their office for personal gain, and in doing so, endangered the whole tribe. They forfeit their lands and titles, and were sent away. In her part of the world...There was only one penalty for this...the three were lucky...

And Heather had come and gone. It was only by the slightest of margins that she had stopped Valka from harming her. Even after Heather had taken a knee and apologized. She may have even damaged their relationship a bit. But it was for Hiccup, and the girl herself too. Maybe she would be less inclined to act rashly in the future.

And they had spoken. She told Heather what she knew about this great dragon that may be somewhere out there. And she told her of her visit to the Lavalouts. She confided in Heather that Röngvaldr had threatened her. And Heather confided in her that the Lavalouts had sent soldiers to fight against Hiccup and the Allied Tribes. But for what reason, she couldn't say. The more she thought about it, the more she felt Hiccup was right. That there was something else going on in the background...unseen as of yet...

She was distracted by a rustling of cloth. Hiccup was stirring. His arms were moving under the blanket, his head turning from side to side. She got up from her chair and sat on the bed. He started moaning something. It sounded like a plea. She tried placing a hand on his forehead, but with his head moving...She put her left hand on the right side of his face. He was incredibly warm to the touch. Perhaps she could calm him...She only got a couple of fingers on his forehead, before his head shot up off the pillow. His eyes flashed open...

"NO! -ELSA!" His eyes were glassy, he wasn't seeing...His eyes flashed to her for a short moment, before his head dropped down on the pillow. His eyelids fluttered...his eyes rolled...And he was lost to her again. Her heart clenched. She bent over quickly and grabbed a cup from the table next to the bed. She winnowed a hand under his head, and got him to take a bit of the broth. -It was something. She put down the cup and ran her fingers through his hair. His head twitched a few more times. He moaned again...

"Dad? -Astrid?" Her eyes welled up. If he was seeing them...She opened her heart.

" _Please! Send him back to me!"_ Her throat closed up. She closed her eyes, and drew in a halting breath. A few tears escaped... _"Please!"_ She fought tooth and nail not to loose herself to despair.

After many long moments she was able to gather herself. She put on her nightgown, and snuffed the candles out. She lifted the covers, and scooted up next to him. He was still very warm. She placed her hand on his chest. His heart still beat strongly. She craned her neck, bringing her lips close to his ear.

"I love you Hiccup!" He stirred slightly, and moaned. It was close enough for her. She laid her head down, and was fast asleep...


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Hot off the press as it were...It was hard getting this to you. It's tax time here in the US...And a software issue has been taking my time this week. Plus the warmer weather...

To guest reviewer Mark: If you look closely during the Coronation Day scene, there is a model of what many believe to be a Viking longboat. It's on a table behind her. Using my Omnipotent Powers of the Author, I injected a long-ago ancestral tie to the Viking culture. It's also how Elsa can speak Old Norse( what she is using when she is speaking to Jórunna ) Although, being Queen, she would have to know several languages...And for the purpose of not starting any religious debates, for this Fic...Yes, they still hold on to the old Gods...

 **Chapter 35**

It was a bright clear day. Medium-sized clouds floated on a slightly stiff breeze. The winds were coming from the south, bringing warmer temperatures. Yes, winter was over with, and spring was getting underway. Soon the planting will begin. And the sheep will need sheared to rid them of their winter coats. The repairs from the winter were nearly complete. With that done, peoples' thoughts turned from survival to getting outside and enjoying the warmer weather.

She tried to enjoy it. She really did...Only, with so much going on, it was hard not to -not think about it. And in truth, when it really came down to it, there was only one thing on her mind...Hiccup. She had slept fitfully. He had stirred a few times during the night. It had woken her up. It was as if he were fighting someone or something in his dreams. She managed to get him to take a bit more broth, and some water.

She tried to remain positive. But she noticed when she got up this morning, his breathing was uneven, and a little ragged. It was a side-effect from being bundled against the fever. The lungs filled with fluid. Left long enough, it could lead to another infection, and then...She didn't want to think about it! The Gothi had come to see him, -Mister Tennance had sailed with the ship. She felt the danger was past. She wanted to trust her knowledge and experience...He was just so damn warm! Coming up on three days now…

And everyone had offered words of encouragement. She was very grateful, and felt entirely blessed that the tribe had accepted her. When she had taken a meal, and when she was out, taking care of a problem that only a chief could...She was offered words of consolation and reassurance. And also blessings on their union. It was more than she could have hoped for. But still…

The thoughts would creep up on her. The mere inkling of them would cause her throat to close up. What would she do? Where should she go? If Hiccup...If he... _No!_ She couldn't think like this! She had to remain positive...To remain strong for the tribe, and for him! She softly chided herself, remembering where her doubt and misgivings had gotten her before...Nothing but guilt piled on guilt, and a lot of worry over nothing as well. He loved her, and she loved him. It wasn't his fault after all. It was merely...fate, that had put them in this predicament. She prayed a silent prayer with every other thought. -And after last night, she would offer words to his father, Stoic the Vast...and also...to Astrid.

Fishlegs was doing what he could to distract her. Which was one other reason they were out here, -distraction. She needed something to get her mind off of some of these things that were pressing her. They needed to talk too, but she felt it could be better if she showed him. He was the resident dragon expert, and Hiccup trusted him. She needed to find out if he had found anything out about her possible connection to Jórunna.

"-So anyway, as I was saying...Nadders can spit fire at just three days old! And by the time they are six weeks, they can produce a flame as hot as an adult! Maybe even hotter! I believe it to be for protection, and defense against larger dragons. Until their spines start to mature. And that won't happen until they are about eighteen to twenty-four months!" It was very interesting.

"So how is the copy of the book of dragons coming along?" She asked him.

"Uhhh, It's, -it's taking a lot longer than I thought. And lately, I haven't had any time to work on it...I hope to have it finished by the end of spring, but, the baby is due then, -So maybe the middle of summer?" He scrunched his face in thought.

"I would very much like to add it to Arendelles' library! It would be a great addition!" She told him.

"Does Arendelle have a large library?" She shook her head.

"Not as large as the one in Pottsmouth, but I'm trying to make it the biggest in my part of the world. I read quite a bit when I was younger, but now, I hardly have the time." He nodded.

"I know! Between all my duties, and well, my wife being pregnant, it's very hard to find time." She nodded.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" She asked.

"I was thinking Arna, or Agata, if it's a girl...Beimi, or Eirikr, if it's a boy. Ruffnut wants to give the baby a scary name regardless, because, -well, she is scary...sometimes." He said.

"And what, exactly is the purpose of these scary names again?" She had heard, she just wanted confirmation.

"Well, it was believed that a scary name would frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. But the practice is slowly going away, thank the gods!" She nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well, I haven't met any Gnomes personally, but I doubt Trolls would be frightened. In fact, I think it would make them rather curious!" He laughed, turning his head away. But she was serious. He turned back looking at her and stopped.

"Wait...You're serious? You mean you...You've actually met a Troll?" She nodded.

"Indeed Fishlegs! They have been a part of our lives for quite some time! They keep to themselves mostly. And can be rather loud and boisterous, but they are sweet, and give sound advice!" He grabbed his chin.

"Do you think I could meet one...someday?" She nodded.

"Well, there will be a wedding, -someday...And with your position, I don't see why not!" Her heart clenched. At least she hoped there would be… He spoke again in a voice that soothed her immediately.

"Don't worry, Elsa...Things will work out, you'll see!" She offered a smile. There followed a small silence, before he spoke again.

"So where are we actually going Elsa?"

"It's a surprise, -and a secret! You mustn't tell anyone about what you see today!" She told him. His eyes widened. He nodded.

"Well, Ruffnut is gonna want to know what I was doing, out here, -alone, with the Chiefs' lovely, charming, soon-to-be-wife..." Her cheeks heated. She could blame the redness on the wind. She whipped her head around.

"Fishlegs!" He flinched. She couldn't help the small smile that crept upon the corners of her mouth. She looked forward for a moment, then back.

"Tell her you were assisting me on a _very_ important matter concerning the tribe. If she presses you, tell her to speak to me personally!" He nodded, he didn't look convinced.

"Please, Fishlegs! This is something only Hiccup, Valka, and I know about!" This seemed to do the trick, as his eyes grew wide for a moment. Then, an extremely serious look came over his face. Good!

They flew on for another hour. Fishlegs talked endlessly. Little known dragon facts, how he and Hiccup found out about these facts. She found the stories interesting. She would love to hear his side of the stories. And she would, as soon as he was recovered. She sighed, there was so little time for them to do so. Her heart warmed a little as she vowed to spend more time just talking to him. Sitting by the fire in their hall, some secluded outcrop, watching the sunset. Maybe even watching it from the balcony in her room in Arendelle...Soon, she thought, -very soon…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of air. She looked ahead. The sun was glinting off the ice covering it. It was particularly beautiful. Even at this distance.

"Is, -is that what I think it is?" She nodded.

"Indeed it is, Fishlegs! But remember, no one is supposed to know!" He nodded. They flew on. As they got closer, the dragons dropped down. Before long, they were flying through the entrance tunnel, then out into the great chamber. They were greeted by all manner of chirps, squawks, and roars. They flew past the cliff, and then the smaller one, and were greeted by the sight of Jórunna. Fishlegs was beside himself.

"Oh my Gods! OH MY GODS! It's...It's a Bewilderbeast! Not… Not too close Meatlug!" His eyes were wide, but she wasn't sure if he was fearful…

"Calm down Fishlegs! She's fine! There's nothing to worry about!" Indeed, it seemed she was paying them no mind, and it also seemed she was just arriving herself.

"Wait...She? How, how do you know it's a female?" Time for some block-buster news!

"Well, I can...feel her thoughts. I can communicate with her!" His mouth dropped open.

"Whoooaaahhh! No way!" She nodded, and gave him a smile. They made a turn around the dragon. Jórunna was plodding along, then made a circle before she settled. Coming around, they landed on a small shelf just above the surface of the water. She slid out of the saddle and looked up. It seemed she finally noticed them. She gave a small bow of respect. Jórunna grunted and nodded.

* _DROTTNIG...MASTER?*_ She smiled.

"No, Jórunna. This is Fishlegs. He is a student of dragons...A, - _vinr dreki,_ He is a friend of the Master..." She then considered the man, who seemed a little frightened. She stood at her full height, tucking her tusks in. She then lowered herself. He was under the same piercing gaze she once found herself under. The poor man looked as if he was going to faint.

"Breathe _,_ Fishlegs!" His eyes darted. He followed her advice. He calmed only a little. Jórunna then lifted and drew in a breath. She let out a small puff. A cloud of frost enveloped him, coating his helmet and shoulders. It seemed she approved of him. She considered him for a moment, then moved and settled. After looking at each of them, she shook her body and settled fully. Her eyelids drooped.

"How...Where...where did you find her?" He was still in total amazement.

"She showed up in my country. It was why Hiccup came back..." She told him of the events that day. Their argument, and his rescue of her. He nodded thoughtfully, then turned his gaze on the great dragon again.

"But, -how...How is it that you can speak to her?" She shrugged.

"I...I don't really know...I think, -it may have something to do with my powers…I had an, -incident with her just the other evening. I actually touched her, and bonded, but in doing so, -I had a vision...But it felt more like a memory...Jórunna then struck me with her ice. That's how I came about my staff." His eyes went wide. He nodded.

"I thought so! The core...It looked like the ice from a Bewilderbeast! But, -what does that mean?" He grabbed his chin, thinking hard.

"Hiccup told me you were working on something for him. Have you found anything?" He seemed not to hear. She was about to speak again…

"What? Oh, that!" He frowned, then his whole face lit up.

"Ah! That! Well...No wonder! I, -I was trying to figure out why..." He winced.

"No, no I haven't. There was one ancient tale...It was handed down by word of mouth for generations apparently. It, -it's written in an old language...I'm having a hard time translating it. There's something about a vetyr dottir, or a daughter of winter, and some other being...A sorcerer of some kind...I think. There was mention of a gripr, -mestr gripr...and a hveðrungr…A great animal, or monster...Possibly more than one...But, that's as far as I've gotten..."

She nodded. It made sense. What she could remember from her...vision. Two beings...fighting...for what? She had a feeling it was big...Bigger than she could imagine...And the great beasts? Dragons perhaps? Hmmm…

"Perhaps you and your wife should come over this evening, -for supper. Then you, Valka, and I could discuss this further." He nodded.

"That sounds great! Ruffnut has been cooped up in our hall...And Valka, she's spent so much time with them...Maybe she's heard something in her travels." It sounded good to her too.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." She told him. She wanted to explore the nest a little. She hadn't much time to do that, and she really wasn't ready to go back just yet. Even though there was a strong pull to get back to Hiccups' side.

"Hiccup..." She whispered, and offered another silent prayer. She couldn't help but feel as though she was walking through deep mud. Each step forward as challenging as the next, and always a feeling of being stuck in one spot...But, -surely...Down three days with a fever, and he was still with her. That was good...Wasn't it? A dragon cawed in the distance. She turned her head. It, -seemed like that dragon had answered her...but that was just silly!

She walked the path. She was trying to find her way to that cavern she saw the first time...the first time...She and Hiccup...A small wave of heat coursed through her body, thinking of their...activities that day...She shivered. He did not, -take her that day...But _GODS!_ She wanted him to...She chastised herself. She had to be patient. She had learned much that day, and Hiccup assured her there was more...The mere thought of which... _uuugghhh!_ She stamped those thoughts down. _Soon_ , -she thought. _Not now, -but soon_ …

There it was! The path branched off. One path led up the side of the cliff. It wound around a little, and was a bit steep, but she managed. The main room was open on both sides. It was almost three times the size of the main room in their hall. The wall that faced the nest was only about thirty feet wide. Against it, it appeared Hiccup had built a small forge. There was an anvil and a table. And another table against the wall. His tools were strewn about on their surfaces. She turned around.

There were openings on either side. They seemed a bit short, but she imagined, if they were careful, even a large dragon could crawl in. From there, the room was about forty feet deep. There was a small alcove in a corner off to her right. Secluded, but not cut off from the rest of the room. There were many furs piled on the floor of it. Which was at least a foot higher than the rest of the room. It looked very inviting!

There was a passageway in the wall just to the right of that. Its' opening was just large enough for a person to pass through. Against the back wall were four cabinets. Two short, and two rather tall ones. Plates and cups were stacked somewhat neatly on top. There was also a deep basin in between them. The other corner held a larger, open alcove, and tucked away in the corner somewhat hidden, was another slightly larger passageway. All manner of baskets were stacked there, and hooks had been driven into the rock.

She turned around. It was cozy. She didn't care too much for it being so open, but then the dragons couldn't come in. Speaking of which, Hulda swooped around and landed on the ledge off the opening to her right. She ducked her head a little, and walked inside chirping. She smiled walking up to her. She gave her a very fond, and very thorough scratching. This wonderful, marvelous creature! Thank the Gods!

The cavern was then invaded by a small flock of little ones. They were hopping about, and came up to her, vying for attention. There were Gronkles, Nadders and even a small Nightmare, and another type of dragon she hadn't seen yet. It looked like a Nadder, but it didn't have its' frill of spines. She tried her hardest, but...they were all very excited! A few started to explore, until they started knocking things over. Hulda stood and splayed her wings and squawked loudly. They all then hopped or flitted away.

Fishlegs walked in watching them go. Meatlug had swung around, landing on the ledge. Hulda shuffled a few steps over, offering her more room. They both grunted a greeting to each other. He looked around, taking in the living quarters. He nodded after a few moments.

"Wow! This is comfy!" She agreed. He then fixed her with a look.

"Why...why did you guys keep this a secret?" She hadn't been sure at first, but…

"Hiccup thought it, prudent. And after thinking on it some, I have to agree. There must be something...Something else these people...To be willing to risk so much…" He nodded, then grabbed his chin.

"Yes. -Some, -thing or...Some, -one! The Lavalouts are obviously involved but, -Röngvaldr...He's not the...sharpest axe in the armory. Either, -they had assurances, or..." He trailed off.

"-Or someone else is pulling the strings!" She finished the thought. She thought for a moment. If her plan went well...Maybe they could find out more. There could be repercussions, but she would deal with that later. Fishlegs looked over his shoulder, then back.

"It's strange, she's, -she very docile...You can tell...I dunno, she seems peaceful and calm..." He furrowed his brow thinking. "She nothing at all like the one, -Drago had..."

"Hiccup never told me, -everything about that..." There was so little time.

"Well, a Bewilderbeast can control other dragons. We think it's some kind of sound or signal only dragons can hear or sense. We also think that maybe Drago had found his as a hatchling. Or maybe, he somehow saved it. At any rate he had control of it, and he used it to gather a large number of dragons to him. And through them, conquer humans." She nodded.

"And this, -Red Death. It can control dragons as well?" He nodded.

"It was the Red Death that had caused the dragons to raid us for food all those years. Hiccup and I believe it to be the same type of sound or signal. It may be that it merely plants a suggestion in their minds, rather than directly controlling them. Or maybe a basic urge, it had to be strong for them to go out and gather food, and not eat it themselves. But then again, they were under constant threat of being eaten themselves." Interesting…

"So if there is a Red Death...Could Jórunna control it, or would it be the other way around?" He grabbed his chin and frowned. It was a few moments before he spoke again.

"I, -I don't know. There wasn't any time to study either one...But maybe, if she will allow me, I can at least figure out the nature of her influence. Or maybe, -you could ask her?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I, -I'm not sure myself how much she understands...Only a few stunted sentences...But, in light of anything else, I guess we could try!" He nodded. They made their way back down. They stood across from her on the ledge.

"Jórunna? You can control the dragons?" Her eyes opened wider, She looked at her and grunted.

*JÓRUNNA -HLÍFA DREKI -MASTER, DROTTNIG...HLÍFA DREKI* She had said this before.

"Yes, Jórunna... _vald dreki sj_ _á_ _lfr ykkarr?"_ Her eyes flitted askance, then down, then back to her. She lifted her head. The pupils of her eyes turned into thin slits. She then...heard? -Felt? A thrumming vibration. The spines on Jorunnas' forehead twitched randomly. She then heard her voice.

*HITTA ALLR DREKI ÁSAMT* The dragons all started squawking and roaring, including their own sitting behind them. Soon, a cloud of dragons were flying over her head. They seemed to be flying in unison, all circling over her head.

*SAMNI SAMNI ALLR* Hulda chirped, and Meatlug growled. They both took off, and joined them. It was quite impressive. Even more dragons seemed to join in. They all flew closely together, yet how they were not colliding with each other...She wondered if it was Jórunnas' doing or…

*JÓRUNNA HLÍFA JÓRUNNA ALLR HLÍFA* Hmmm. Maybe she didn't understand, maybe it was she herself…

"Jórunna? _R_ _í_ _kr kvikindi_ _ƍ_ _nd_ _ó_ _ttr styra?_ "

*RIKR KVIKINDI FÁRBJÓÐR RIKR KVIKINDI SKAÐA DREKI– JÓRUNNA VÉURR* She sighed. Either she didn't understand, or she did, but didn't have the words.

"She keeps saying she's a protector, that she will protect the dragons. But she did say the Red Death is a, -destroyer." She turned to Fishlegs. He was white as a sheet. She feared he would pass out.

"Fishlegs! What's wrong?" He shook his head after a moment. Their eyes met. There was pure fear…

"That's...that's just how...Dragos' Bewilderbeast..." Of course! It must have triggered a memory!

" _Logn_ _J_ _ó_ _runna!_ _Fri_ _ð_ _r!"_ The vibrations stopped. Jórunnas' pupils widened. The dragons dispersed. Meatlug and Hulda joined them after a few moments. She offered her a jaw scratch. She looked over, and the man was hugging his dragon fiercely. She thought she detected a shake of his frame.

"Fishlegs?" She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her after a few moments His eyes were bright.

"Sorry! That, that was a bad day for us..." She nodded.

"That was the day Hiccups' father was killed, yes?" He nodded sullenly.

"Wh, -what happened?" He looked at the ground a moment before he spoke.

"Drago attacked the nest. Hiccup confronted him to try to stop the killing. Dragos' Bewilderbeast took control of Toothless. He was about to kill Hiccup when..." She gasped! He had told her this!

"Stoic! He...he took the blast meant for...Hiccup!" He nodded, his eyes falling to the ground again. Meatlug gurgled softly and nuzzled him. Poor Toothless! That, -that was just cruel!

"What happened after?" She asked.

"Hiccup was distraught...He, he sent Toothless away...He didn't mean it! -Drago took him, and he moved to take Berk...We flew the babies back, and Hiccup managed to get Toothless from out of the Bewilderbeasts' control..." -And they won the day, -together! She wondered...If that other Bewilderbeast showed up...What, -how would Jórunna fare against this Red Death? She hoped they wouldn't have to find out but…

"Fishlegs? Let's get back!" He nodded.

oo0000oo

She went to their room as soon as she landed. Valka again hid, -something she was sewing when she entered. He still hadn't improved. He took some water and broth. His breathing seemed a bit easier. But he was still burning up. She tried not to despair. She sat with him for a little while, running her fingers through his hair. She talked to him. Maybe the sound of her voice would soothe him, and guide him back to her.

After a while, she left to take lunch at the Great Hall. She needed to show herself to the tribe. She sat at the main table. She was joined by Spitelout, and surprisingly, -Snotlout. They chatted about matters with the tribe. They hadn't found out anything from the prisoners. Either they didn't know, or they weren't telling just yet. Maybe she should get involved...no, not just yet…

She was nearly done with her meal when Gjaflaug came to her, saying all was ready. She nodded.

"Snotlout? Saddle up! You're coming with me!" It took him by surprise.

"Whoa, -whoa, whoa! Excuse me? That didn't sound like you were asking! I mean, you're just Chief 'til Hiccup wakes up..." She bristled a little, but she calmed and smiled at him sweetly.

"Snotlout? Do you remember you wanted to see me freeze someone solid?" He nodded. She clasped her hands behind her back, and talked to him just as sweetly.

"Well, if you don't saddle Hookfang and meet me in the square in twenty minutes, you will receive first hand knowledge!" She fixed him with a look. At first he smiled, but it faded as he came to the realization she wasn't kidding. He gulped dryly, then walked off heavily, muttering under his breath. As soon as he was out of earshot, Spitelout laughed loudly. It was a few moments before he calmed.

"Ahhh, lass! Ye have a way with the menfolk, don't ye?" She smiled warmly at him. He gave her the eye.

"And where might ye be goin'?" She plastered a look of innocence, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Uncle! Why, -it is merely a, -diplomatic mission!" She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to cause a little trouble! -Just a little..." He grinned for a moment, then took her arm firmly.

"Elsa? Be careful! I don't know how ye came away from the Lavalouts unharmed. But we must still be wary! I don' think we know ever'thing what's goin' on!" She nodded.

"I'm fairly sure of that, Uncle! Hopefully, we can get a few more sets of eyes watching...Closer to the matter..." His eyes widened slightly, then his face hardened. He nodded. Then, his face softened. He gave her arm a squeeze.

"Elsa? Ye are an amazing young woman! I, -I can see why he loves ye..." He blushed furiously. It was truly endearing.

"And I love him Spitelout, -very much!" She smiled, -but her thoughts turned to Hiccup. She really didn't want to, but it seemed she was leaving him again. He would understand. This couldn't wait…Spitelout gave her arm another squeeze.

"Don't worry child! He'll be up and about soon! And we'll get you two properly married before ye know it!" Her cheeks heated. It was her turn...But, she offered him a warm smile. -And before he could say anything else, she wrapped him in a warm hug. Then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Uncle!" She gave him a bright smile, then turned and left…

oo0000oo

They stood there near the clearing for longer than she was comfortable. What was taking them so long? She hoped nothing went wrong. A small pit of fear sat in her stomach. She dreaded having to go to their rescue. It wouldn't turn out good for anyone. Snotlouts' complaining wasn't helping.

"What are we even doing here? Do you realize how close we are? If someone sees us..." She was about at her limit with him.

"Shush Snotlout! If you're so worried, keep watch! Otherwise, keep quiet or go home!" He huffed.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here all by yourself! Which reminds me, why -exactly did I have to come along?" She supposed he had his moments. He was Hiccups' cousin after all…

"Because if something goes wrong I might need Hookfangs' fire and mass to...break a few things! I could've brought Tindr, but he hasn't been himself lately..." He had been skittish and a bit forlorn since his rider was put in the cells. Maybe Snotlout here could…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flapping sound, along with a muffled growling. Tofi blinked into view, with Gjaflaug on his back. Hildriðr a moment later. Camicazi had a smug smile on her face as she tossed the person behind her on the ground. He had a hood over his head, and apparently, she had tied and gagged him as well. She leapt off her dragon, and stripped the hood off. Tarr did not look happy. She reached around and pulled the rag out of his mouth. He spit a few times and glared at her.

"Lady Kirsten! What is the meaning of this?" He growled.

"Forgive me Tarr, but I must apologize to you. First, because I was not truthful with you on our first meeting. I am actually Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle!" His eyes went a little wide, then narrowed.

"And second for bringing you here like this. Because you cannot be seen talking to us. But I felt it most important that we do!" He seemed to relent, but only a little.

"Please Tarr! Chief Haddock and I felt it necessary to keep my true identity hidden, until we could rout this conspiracy out...A conspiracy, that possibly involves your tribe, or maybe some person here. Our hand was forced when three members of the council tried to arrest me and have me banished!" His eyes widened a bit, then he eased. He dropped his eyes looking at his feet, He shook his head.

"That is unfortunate! But what does this have to do with me?" He looked at her intently.

"Chief Haddock has banished the three from Berk. One of them is headed this way. His name is TulkR. A few sisters from the Bog Island confirmed this. He should be here tomorrow. What can you tell us of him?" He straightened a little. His eyes darted side to side. He licked his lips.

"He is...related to one of the families here. He came here about three years ago. There were...meetings. My father and he, and a few of the other heads of the clans..." He seemed to fidget a little. It was a bit troubling...Gjaflaug spoke.

"Aye! My father too! If I remember. Berk had been mentioned, but I thought that it was just where he was going..." Three years...Hiccup was gone at the time. Hmmm...

"And have there been any ships that have sailed here? Any other persons hanging about that are not from the archipelago?" He fidgeted again slightly before he answered.

"No, not, -not anyone worth mentioning..." He shook his head...somewhat nervously. He was...No matter. This was enough for now, she really couldn't blame him. He looked at her fixedly.

"And what can you tell me of these raids...Elsa?" This was news to her! Did he really...

"Raids? What raids? This is the first time I've heard of them! What happened?" He straightened a little and gave her the eye. It ignited her ire.

"We have been raided by dragons twice in the last few days. Not a very large group, but they made off with some livestock, and a few houses were burned. Some say...they came from Berk!" Snotlout scoffed.

"Oh _really_? All of our dragons are accounted for! We have watches set! If a group of dragons suddenly decide to leave, we would know about it!" Tarr cast a glance his way. He didn't look convinced.

"It's true Tarr! I have my own dragon! I spend nearly my whole day at the stables caring for them. If such a thing were to happen, They would be followed at least!" Snotlout nodded.

"And this raiding behavior? It's not normal! Some -thing, or someone is causing them to do this! And the Gods help you when it finally shows itself!" Snotlouts' eyes seemed to glaze for a slight moment, though his face didn't change. Tarrs' eyes widened fractionally, but...

"Tarr? You must know, you must believe...Berk had nothing to do with this! -Even if we could do such a thing, would it not be easier for us to have one of the dragons carry your father off? -Or any one else who was opposed to this? We would not be having this conversation if we could control the dragons as you have suggested...We will support you if you will but change the way you deal with the dragons." His eyebrows knotted, thinking hard. His eyes flitted from Snotlout, to Gjaflaug, then to her.

"And what about my father? He is not likely to just...step down. He, -he thinks I'm not ready...Be, -because of the way...I deal with, -things...Indeed, our relationship has been...strained since our last...conversation." She nodded.

"We will do what we can to convince him to give way. But we cannot and will not barge in here and take over. It is the Chiefs' choice as to how and where to lead his people. We _will_ protect the dragons! That is our main charge here. We will try to convince the dragons to stay away, if things continue. -And we will not be merciful if it's someone from outside causing them harm." His eyes widened for a fraction, then darted quickly...But only slightly...She picked it up immediately. All of her training...She was convinced. He was hiding something...Or at least keeping something...But what? She chose to focus on their last conversation. He was at least willing to try...

"-At any rate...Tarr? We want to leave a few of the Bog sisters close by. It will be easier for them to send word if anything happens. And they in turn can show you how to deal with the dragons. Without harming them." She hoped he would agree. But she wasn't sure herself. It was obvious he was hiding something, -keeping something from them. Could she really trust him? In the end, she really couldn't blame him. So much uncertainty...After what seemed like some serious consideration, he nodded.

"Very well! There is another island to the northwest. There's good water, and a bit of shelter. A few good spots for watching the island proper. I will do what I can to look after them." Camcazi huffed.

"We won't need anyone looking after us! Especially a man! We're Bogs! It's us that's more likely to be looking out for you!" Tarrs' head whipped around.

"Oh AYE? You'll not need anyone to help keep people off the island? Good luck to ye then, if someone should happen to stumble upon your camp! And what will ye eat? It'll be a risk to go hunting, or fishing. -Unless ye plan to do it at night!" She could see Camis' anger flare. He had a point but she said nothing.

"Then it's settled! The Bogs will teach you how to use the Terrors, as well as how to deal with the dragons. Should anything arise, please let us know. We can be here in a matter of minutes." He nodded absently. He and Cami were having a stare-off. Snotlout interjected.

"Tarr? Is there a dragon you're interested in?" That broke his concentration. He considered for a moment...

"Maybe, a Hideous Zippleback, or a Monstrous Nightmare" Snoulout nodded.

"Not many Zipplebacks around, -and not just anyone can properly handle a Nightmare...We can send one of those over, maybe even teach you how..." Tarr nodded. It was as good an outcome as she had hoped for. Now it was time to get back. The thought he was hiding something was troubling. But she chose not to worry about it much for now. They simply _had_ to find out what was going on. -And she _had_ to get back to Hiccup.

"Come along, Snotlout! We will create a diversion, so we can get you back unnoticed!" Tarr nodded, Snotlout objected.

"Woah! Wait! What are _we_ going to do? I thought I was just your escort! What are you thinking Elsa?" She wasn't sure herself, but she had an idea…

0000

They made an entire turn around the village, making sure everyone saw them. They were all scurrying about, manning the catapults, grabbing weapons. They all seemed to slow a little as they realized the dragons attacking them had riders. Röngvaldr came into the center of the crowd gathered in the square. She reached around and grabbed her staff. Just as they were about to set down on the roof of their Great Hall. Snotlout unhooked his great war hammer in response. She cracked the door open on her magic.

"So! Ye come and show yer faces before ye take us down this time Lady Kirsten?" He called. Angry shouts rose from the crowd. She wasn't fazed.

"Chief Röngvaldr! I must apologize! I am not really Lady Kirsten! I am actually Queen Elsa, of Arendelle! My country is far south from here. I came to Berk...Chief Haddock and I are to be wed very soon!" There was a small look of surprise for a moment on his face, before he schooled his features.

"Oh? So it's the both of ye then? Ya mean ta send more of yer dragons here and destroy us?" He bellowed.

"Nonsense Röngvaldr! It is you yourself that will cause your downfall! And you still insist on taking all these good people with you! I wonder if they are all aware of this or they simply don't know yet...And as far as us sending dragons here? If such a thing were even possible, we wouldn't even be here talking about it! Perhaps you should look to whoever holds your chain!" He started. She surprised herself at her own boldness. But it seemed to make some of the people around him stop as well.

"What! No one holds my...No one tells me what to do! It is you! You and those damned dragons, -Aye! And all your allies too! Ye mean ta kill us all! And take the island for yourselves!" She sighed heavily.

"Again, -nonsense! As far as we can tell, your island is the only one being raided! In the whole archipelago! There are much fatter, juicier targets all around! At some point Röngvaldr, you'll have to ask yourself, whose best interest do your new friends have in mind? Yours, -or theirs?" This seemed to give him pause for only a moment, but it was something. Some of the warriors around him looked at each other quizzically. Röngvaldrs' face hardened into a murderous scowl.

"Off wi' ye then! Yer no' welcome here!" He reached for his belt where a large axe was holstered. He hefted it. And leveled her with a glare.

"If I see another dragon on this island, I'll take its' head wi' me bare hands! -And if that dragon has a rider...I'll send 'im back to ye, -in tiny pieces!" He then threw the axe at her. Her hand came up instinctively, A bolt of frost burst forth, striking the axe mid-flight. She spun her staff, her own speed surprising her. It contacted the axe, -shattering it into a million pieces.

She really shouldn't...She was angry...upset. She knew better than to use her powers when she was in this state...But this man...This man had tried to kill her! -Or at least cause her great harm. She stood slowly in the stirrups. She pointed her staff at him. Her powers surged. She focused on him. Her eyes darted, a quick look at the people in the square around him. Their mouths were still open in shock, as was his.

Frost quickly formed around his feet. Once solidly in place, it started creeping up his legs. It didn't seem to register with him until it crept past his knees. He looked down. His eyes widened in disbelief. He tried to move, but he was frozen to the ground. Up, up the frost crept. Past his knees to his waist. He raised his face. Complete fear and shock, and panic she saw. She nudged Hulda. She pushed off, and with a few gentle flaps of her wings, landed in front of him. She slid out of the saddle. The frost had crept past his waist to his chest, then his shoulders, and down his arms to his hands. It stopped at the base of his neck.

She walked up to him, stopping a dozen feet from him. She placed the end of her staff on the ground. Her other arm she outstretched to him, palm up, -fingers spread. She slowly closed her hand, drawing it into a fist. The ice started to compress and harden. His breathing became labored, his breaths coming out in clouds. His head lolled, eyes rolling. She walked right up to him, lowering her voice so only he could hear.

"One blow from my staff, and your whole body will shatter. -Just as your axe did. I will forgive this just this once! I will allow you a chance to redeem yourself...Undo what it is you have done! Send these people away, whoever they are...They cannot mean well if they send the dragons to steal and burn the very people they mean to help, -yes?" She couldn't tell exactly if he heard her or not. But, perhaps this demonstration would be enough.

She looked around, a thought came to her, -A flush of giddiness ran through her body. -She could freeze all of them to the ground, and she could search the village herself, unimpeded. She would find these people, and do to them what she just did to Röngvaldr. -Only...She wouldn't stop at their necks…And she would put them on display! Against anyone who dared oppose her! She stopped. This...That was…

She physically shook the thoughts from her head. _That,_ -was a side-effect. Giddy with the powers as they coursed through her body...Feeling as she did whenever she was with Hiccup...She stopped again...and the rest of those thoughts left her head. _Hiccup_...If she gave in...If she acted on those thoughts...She may never see him again. -His...Their relationship would be forever changed...and not for the better, she thought.

" _Hiccup!_ " She whispered his name as though praying. She looked out over the square. She _could_ do it, -but no...These people had nothing to do with what just happened. They were just following orders. -And she needed to get back to him...She released her focus on Röngvaldr. He would not completely thaw until they were well away. He would be unharmed, she knew. And hopefully, with a new-found fear of the Gods within him. She berated herself as she walked up to Hulda. How, -how could she...What was she...She climbed in the saddle and looked out again. Were they? Yes, -words were needed…

"I apologize to you all for my earlier deception! I felt it necessary...And I also apologize for this as well.." She waved her staff in his direction. "But this man will lead you all to ruin! He has made a deal with someone...Someone who only cares for their own desires! It is not Berk, nor anyone else in the archipelago who opposes you! Have a care in the choices you make! They may have consequences beyond anything you can imagine!" With a nudge, Hulda leapt into the air. Snotlout joined her after a few moments. She caught him looking back a few times. When he turned back around, -his face was grim…

Something prickled the back of her mind. It felt like...well, Jórunna. But somehow, this was different. Had she been close by? Was she watching after her? She _had_ promised her she would protect them. Did that mean Jórunna would also look after her? She couldn't be sure. She shrugged it off. It probably was her, and she probably was some distance away...Which was why she couldn't tell if it was indeed her. Yes. That made sense...Right?

oooo0000oooo

The meal went well. Ruffnut was an excellent cook. She offered to spend some time with her while she taught her how to cook. If she was going to be spending more time here...Her chest clenched. She looked up from her sewing. He still lay there in the bed across from her. Valka had gotten a bit more broth and water in him. He hadn't stirred since she had returned, but he was still feverish. Maybe...maybe tomorrow, he would wake…

She sighed. Valka could offer no more information on Jórunna. She had been surprised, learning of her ability. It was something she herself couldn't do. She had been merely blessed with a natural ability to read their body language. Something Hiccup had inherited as well. -And, she had heard the tales. Two powerful beings...Either sorcerers, or demigods, had fought for dominion over the world. Some kind of great beasts were involved, or had gotten caught up in it. It smacked of the tales from the ancient Greks. Mere stories meant to teach mankind some moral code. Or a tale of caution, as many of them were.

She looked back down at her sewing. If he was going to wake up, he would need this. She was making him another sock for his stump. This one would be more sturdy, and have extra padding. If she guessed right, he would want to get up straight away and get back to his duties. But she wasn't going to allow it. Not if she had to tie him to the bed...A flush ran through her body. Tying him to the bed...No! That was...That was for after they were married. She chuckled to herself, then sighed…

Married...to Hiccup...But when? Soon she thought. After...this. What ever it was the Gods had planned for them. A small pit of dread formed. -She then stabbed herself with the needle. _Dammit!_ She needed to focus. But she was so tired! She sent two small prayers...One for her carelessness, and the other for a small amount...any amount of time...Where they could be just Elsa and Hiccup. -Two young people in love...Well, she could hope...couldn't she?

All the thoughts started coalescing in her mind into a single, loud noise...Jorunna, Hiccup, the Lavalouts, Anna, the future...After pricking herself two more times, she put her sewing away. She opted just to sit by the bed. She did so, on the floor. She curled her legs. Her arms on top. She watched him sleep, pausing occasionally to smooth his blanket, or his hair. She crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head down, still looking at him. Sleep took her before she realized...


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

He was floating in blackness. It was a weird sensation. He couldn't know up from down. Then, there was a faint light, the darkness receding only just. He felt bounced around, jostled. He heard a faint voice...He couldn't...But all of a sudden, there was a cooling...not that he felt extremely hot...But it was soothing...It was familiar somehow, -which he thought was weird too...but...He felt safe...He felt himself slipping again, when he heard the voice again...It sounded far away... _my king_... _come back to me_...Wait! He was a king? -why that was just...just...silly! And who was that? He felt he should know…wait...he _did_ know... _Elsa!_ He slipped under quickly...

He was floating again...or still...There was a flash, -something familiar...Boards, timbers...and a face. Green eyes, faded a little with age...familiar hair, tinged with gray...He should know...shouldn't he? -Another face, pale and craggy...But who? Something cool and bitter passed through his mouth...he slipped away again…

Floating...floating in blackness. He saw two spheres of light in the distance. He felt himself pulled...pulled toward them. A face appeared in one of the circles. He should know...Blue eyes...That nose...He heard melodious laughter...And was summarily shoved away. The lights receded in the distance…

He woke again, at least he felt awake. There was light again, forming below. It congealed into a form, a...person. Slim, -light colored...Elsa! She was smiling at him. He felt warm and happy. Then her expression changed...a bit of sadness. -And something else. She started falling away from him. -Or was he rising? He couldn't tell...Down, down she fell, or he rose...he couldn't…There was a flash, he smelled smoke. Smoke, -and...No! That was...was...Dragon fire!

She was far below...he started twisting and turning. Was he on Toothless? He couldn't tell. There was another flash...shapes passing his...blocking his view of her. He could still make her out, but just barely. Just a dot of light, far below him. Another shadow passed in front of him. There was a great wing beat...More flashes of light, -only, these were different. Orange, white, purplish...More flashes from below...bluish-white. In all directions...He looked down. Elsa was...Was she using her magic? Yes, some of those flashes were coming from her.

His view of her was blocked for a few moments. -Then he heard it. A great ear-splitting, screeching roar. He had heard it before...but where? He felt her look up, -following it. It landed in front of her with a roar and a low, rumbling thud. Another light...Many, -many times larger than she began to form in front of her. Her blasts became larger, more frequent. The light began to form into, -into a...Oh NO! It was...A Red Death!

He started to panic. She couldn't possibly...Could she take this on by herself? He didn't want to find out. He needed to get to her. He started pulling, and pushing. With everything in him. His arms, his legs. He wasn't moving! He could only watch as she blasted it again and again. He heard the intake of air, which could only mean...NO!

The beast released a huge blast of fire. It engulfed her, for a few moments, a huge river of flame...It receded, when he could make her out again….Her light had changed. She blasted it, again, -and again she attacked. Once more the dragon attacked...her light faded even more. Again she blasted it...It seemed to have an effect but it kept roaring, gnashing its' teeth. There was a sudden vision of her face...so sad...and looking up at him. She said something, but he couldn't hear what it was. The vision faded. There was a short pause...The beast then reared up on its' hind legs. It towered over her. Then it dropped its mass upon her...her light went out…

Everything...his whole world condensed into a single point in his stomach, then burst forth. NO! ELSA! He was suddenly falling, tumbling into nothing...he felt as though he was falling to pieces. His arms, then his legs flung off his body as he spun. It should hurt, he thought, but it didn't...somehow. He felt as if there was Nothing left of him but his head, and some other small part of him, in his chest. It was hurting. Where was Elsa? What, what happened to her? He just saw...but it didn't feel like she was gone…

Two more points of light appeared in the distance. They sped towards him, -or he was speeding to them...He couldn't say...They stopped some distance from him. They stayed as they were for a few moments...then started to form into something...Two shapes, the outlines. He could make out...they were persons. One large, the other...not. Soon, he could make out...He gasped. There was no mistaking as the shapes came more and more into focus…

He wore his helmet still. There was no mistaking those horns. But the helmet...The headband, and the bands that held it together were pure silver. The plates of the dome in between, -gold. His hair was still red, but it was tinged with a little more gray than he remembered. His green eyes were bright again, and twinkled from under his bushy eyebrows. His great beard...Again, it seemed there was more gray in it. He could tell from the way it was tilted, there was a smirk on his face. His broad shoulders, his very size hadn't changed. The suit of mail he wore was bright silver as well. He carried a sword in his hand..A sword he himself made for his birthday. A shield was strapped to his back…Dad?

The other shape...It was...Astrid! She looked so beautiful! Her eyes were shining. She looked the same as she did before. There was definitely a smirk on her face...His axe was on her shoulder. She shrugged. The axe came off her shoulder. She caught the handle just under the head, and held it across her body. He heard another voice, very faint, off in the distance... _Send him back to me…_ Stoic nodded…

"Hiccup? Ye must go back! It's no' yer time quite yet!" He didn't want to!

"Dad? Please! Can't I...Jus, -just for a little while! I miss you!" He smiled.

"No, son! Not the yet! There is something you must do still!" He was instantly sad, But...He knew...Astrid nodded.

"Goodbye Hiccup!" He was falling, at least it felt like it. Their shapes blurred in the distance…

oo0000oo

He woke again...There was light. A very, very bright light. It surrounded him. Engulfing him in a pleasant warmth. He opened his eyes after a few moments...Gods! It was bright! As his vision focused, he could make out the beams and boards. The same view...The same ones he'd bee seeing every morning for as long as he could remember. His head ached. At least it was still there…

He took stock of himself. Foot, legs...His stump throbbed madly. There was also a slight burning sensation too. He moved his thoughts upward. Legs, hips...Oh! His bladder! He needed to empty it very soon! He stuffed the urge for now. Waist, chest, shoulders, arms, hands...Yes! He was all intact! Although his left hand...There was something on it, or in it. He turned his wrist. What ever it was, it was very soft to the touch, And somewhat, -familiar? He turned his head slightly.

It was hair! Silver-blond hair...He closed his fingers upon the few strands. So soft! He turned his head a little more, and yes! He knew who it belonged to! He saw the top of her head. Her face was turned his direction. Her hands crossed under it. Her shoulders rising and falling slightly as she breathed. It was soft and even. She was still asleep, very deeply, if he had to guess. It seemed she was half on, and half off the bed. He wanted to wake her, but chose to just look, and enjoy this...Just for a little while…

He lifted his arm and gently moved her hair. It seemed to cover the whole side of the bed. He couldn't see much of her face from this angle. She stirred a little, just a small fidget. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, -and beautiful. Gods! He was so lucky! Lucky to have found her, and lucky she loved him. If the Gods would favor him...just a little, he would do everything in his power to make, -and keep, her happy. He drew a finger lightly across her temple, then down her cheek. He wanted to turn on his side, but he didn't still want to wake her. His head still throbbed, every time he moved just a bit. And there was the issue with his...yeah…

She stirred again, her shoulders rolling a bit. She rubbed her face on her hands, then tilted her head, and opened her eyes. They met instantly. They were such a beautiful blue. He wanted to get lost in them again. Her eyes searched for a moment, then locked on his again. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hi!" He said gently. The smile was in her eyes before it was on her lips.

"Hi!" She said breathlessly. Her smile widened just a bit. She raised her head, then laid it down again, changing the angle a bit. He could now see a bit more of her face. He smiled.

"Did you miss me?" She huffed, her smile widening.

"Of course!" She said gently. Her eyes widened a little. Her head shot up off the bed. "Hiccup!" Her hands were all over him in an instant. His face, his forehead, shoulders, arms chest, -then back to his face.

"Hiccup! Oh! I was so worried! How, -how are you feeling? Can I, can I get you something?" He smiled. His bladder made itself known again.

"I need a bucket! Cause I, -I ummm, -have to -errr, go! -And some water please! My mouth is as dry as week-old bread!" She nodded, and stumbled to her feet. Her legs didn't seem to want to work correctly. He felt sorry for her. He shifted and tried to sit up, but he felt a bit weak. She returned a few moments later and set the bucket by the bed. She helped him sit, then turn. She left the room hurriedly. He scanned the room while he...the noise must have woken him...At least he was finished before he pounced. Toothless was yelping and barking happily. He ran his hands over his head as much as he could.

"Yeah Buddy! I missed you too! How are you? Gods! I'm so sorry!" The happy dragon nearly pushed him off the bed. He calmed after a few moments. He heard more than one set of footsteps on the stairs. Elsa came in first with a pitcher and a mug. His mother followed, and the door frame was then filled by Gobber. There was a huge smile on his face, his eyes shining.

"Well! Have ye had a nice rest? Are ye ready ta come back ta work? The poor lass here has worked herself ta the bone she has!" Elsa sat down next to him and offered the cup. He gulped it down greedily.

"Gobber!" Elsa said. Her tone was slightly menacing. Gobber only smiled. Valka knelt in front of him. She gave him a quick examination, then smiled.

"I'll send for the Goethi, And bring ye some food." He nodded.

"Thanks Mom!" She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll let everyone know yer back." Valka and Gobber left together, but not before a nod and a wiggling of the eyebrows from the smith. He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Her hand went around him rubbing his back soothingly. Gods! He felt horrible still, but maybe with a bath…

"So what's happened?" She took a few moments before answering.

"Well, I've taken over the tribe...And apparently, everyone approves! Everyone also approves of us, -marrying..." She paused again. Her hand also stopped on his back. He almost protested until it started up again.

"I have, -spoken with Heather..." He straightened. Gods! He hoped…

"You, you didn't..." She shook her head.

"We...Talked. And we reached an agreement. -She wants to turn Berserk into a sanctuary. She wants to bring the dragons there, like it is here." He nodded. She would have a tough row...Elsa paused again. -A bit longer this time.

"I, I took Fishlegs to see the nest...but he hasn't been able to figure anything out yet. And your mother, she has heard stories, ancient ones, that might explain my, -connection to them. But we haven't anything solid." He nodded again. Gods he was tired! He wanted to sleep some more but…

"I went to see Tarr. The heir of the Lavalouts? He wants to change things there, but his father...He is just, -stuck in his ways. There was another incident and..." She stopped short. His head came off her shoulder again. It was a moment before it registered. _Another_...incident? His anger immediately sparked.

"Elsa? Another? What happened?" Her eyes darted side to side. It was obvious she didn't mean to say anything...He was curious _and_ angry.

"Please Hiccup it was...Nothing really...I just went over there and..." He cut her off. He could see the anger flash in her eyes. But dammit, nobody, but _NOBODY_ threatens one of his...Especially her!

"ELSA! What. Happened? TELL ME!" She glared at him like nothing before. He didn't care. He would take care of this himself. By Blood Feud, Single Challenge...Whatever it took…

"HICCUP! I HANDLED IT! NOW LEAVE IT!" He felt the temperature in the room drop considerably. Her eyes glowed fiercely. If he wasn't so angry, he might be concerned. It was a few tense moments before she blinked. She seemed to realized what just happened. Her arm came from around him as if he burned her. She looked down in her lap where her hands were, folded nervously. She wrung them a little. She closed her eyes tightly and winced. When she looked at him again, his heart almost broke.

"Hiccup...I," She looked away again, closing her eyes. She looked at her lap, then back after a moment. Her eyes were wet and pleading.

"Hiccup please! What, -how would Tarr take that? How would the tribe take that? If you went over there and killed Röngvaldr...This, -this feud between you would be fired up all over again! What if...What if, -you went over there, and managed to get yourself killed?" _What!_ Did she, -did she not...He wouldn't get killed! He would fight, and he would win! His anger flared again. He wasn't sure if he was mad at them threatening her, -or her, for not trusting….not trusting him to take care of her...to protect her. He was a Chief! He could not be seen as weak! She had looked away again. He detected a shake of her frame. She drew in a ragged breath. When she turned back to him, her eyes were wet, as were her cheeks. It broke his resolve.

"Hiccup, -I...I don't want to loose you! I, -love you...So very much!" She buried her face in his neck. His arms coming around her automatically. She heaved and sobbed. Speaking in-between.

"I...couldn't take that...Hiccup...I don't...Want...I don't want to be without you!" He started rubbing her back, comforting her. And what could he say against that? She was right, after all. This must be handled delicately. They needed every person on their side if they were going to change. He chose to trust her. If she handled it, then, well...He thought of another question…

"Shhh, Elsa? Why, -why didn't you use your powers? That day when they arrested you?" That day...what day was today? How long had he...It was a few moments longer before she spoke again.

"Hiccup? I, I was very tired, and upset when they took me...You know about my powers and...Well, if I use them in such a state, it is much easier for me to loose control of them." He nodded, it made sense. She continued.

"I had gone to Lavalout Island that day with Gjaflaug. I sent her ahead, and stopped at the nest, to calm down." He nodded. She leaned into him, or he into her. It didn't matter…

"I actually bonded with her, -touched her. I had a vision when I did...Two beings, fighting against each other...There were great beasts involved. Whether they were actually dragons or not, I couldn't exactly say..." Wow! This was, -this was huge! He had a feeling though, she wasn't quite done yet…

"I was shortly after that, Jórunna, -she struck me with her ice..." His head came up off her shoulder.

" _What_! S, -struck you? As in...How?" She nodded, and drew in a breath.

"It was short. It lasted a mere second or two...It was strange...Her ice...It didn't behave like I am used to...It was only after fully unleashing my power, that I was able to...Control it..." Dear Thor and Odin! He -almost- wished he was there to see that!

"I was presented a weapon, but it seems it also channels my powers somehow. I, -haven't tested it yet, and almost afraid of when I do..." She looked away again. She turned back after a few long moments. An earnest look in her eye.

"Hiccup, I, -we...I couldn't know how the tribe would react...If I used my powers in such a manner...I am sure, if I felt my life was truly in danger, well...That would be different. But, using them, in such a way, in my state...It wouldn't have turned out well..." He could understand...He then realized how lucky they were he showed up when he did...She leaned back against him. He had only seen her use it playfully so far. And didn't she say...She had froze her entire kingdom, at her Coronation...When she lost control? He shivered slightly at the thought. He had another thought, but then he remembered he had another question…

"Elsa? How long have I been out? How long did I sleep?" He felt her shrug.

"Three days...I, I was worried, but somehow, I knew..." Holy Shit! Three days! He _did_ need to get back to work. But his leg, his head. And he needed a bath... _Very_ soon! -And food! He was so hungry!

"I'm sorry I worried you. Do you think you can handle it, for a few more days My Queen? Until I'm back on my foot?" He felt her jolt, and smile. She straightened, and yes! There was that smile again, reaching all the way to her eyes. They were a bit red still from her upset, but still…

"Of course, My King!" She bowed her head. She was being playful, but it irritated him, -a little. At least she was smiling again. They embraced, and shared a few short, sweet kisses. She offered another cup of water. She ran her hands up and down his back and across his shoulders. He felt her fingers in his hair. She rose after a few moments. She kissed the top of his head and left the room.

The thought came back to him. His vision...Elsa, and the Red Death...She was scary powerful, but...How would this...How did this...His head started throbbing. He would need more time, more rest, -to figure this out…

oooo0000oooo

She was soaring over the ocean. She really shouldn't...But it was such a nice day. She would be remiss if she didn't get up here, if just for a little while. Not to mention, it really felt good to finally get out of that smelly hall filled with smelly old men.

She really shouldn't think that way about them. A few of them were trying, at least. Eh, they were Vikings! Change was slow, if it came at all. Her lovely brother had convinced them all that there was power to be had in having dragons. Which there was, but not in the way he described it to them. It took a lot of explaining and analogies to get through to the few she had.

She sighed, maybe she could get...No, she was pretty sure Elsa was still mad at her. But she did offer help...Right? She sighed again. She was about her only friend she had right now, and even then, only just...Maybe when Hiccup was well enough to fly again...Maybe she should just send a Terror. It wouldn't hurt to ask after all, would it? It was times like these she really missed Astrid. She was a true friend. She would help, if she were here...But she wasn't. She forced those memories down. They brought on a whole boatload of feelings she didn't want to deal with right now.

She had managed to gather a few Gronckles, a couple of Nadders, and one Monstrous Nightmare. She brought them to the island, and tried to show them what she knew. She wasn't as good as Hiccup. She thought she...no one, would ever be as good as he was with them. But she tried, and managed to get a few of her people at least close to them without getting burned. It was a start…

She had been out here a couple of hours now. She should really start getting back. They had started out with some rolls and loops and twists. Her Razorwhip was more than willing. Now that she was Chief, there was precious little time to spend with her. She felt badly for her. But Windshear took it like the trooper she was. Always with a threatening snarl, or a sympathetic snout, just when it was needed. She reached down and patted her. The dragon gave an appreciative gurgle.

She directed her down into a dive. Windshear tucked her wings in. They were going very fast! She then unfurled her wings at the last moment, swooping just above the waters' surface. She then climbed up in a spiral. Up, up, -up they went. They performed a flip at the top, then dove again. She swooped again, corkscrewing straight up, until their momentum was lost, then plummeted backwards to the sea. Windshear rolled over, then swooped again, climbing lazily into the sky. They leveled off high above the clouds. She felt exhilarated, recharged...She dearly wished they could do this more often.

Buuut, -she needed to get back. She was just about to turn the dragon around when something caught her eye. It was just below the horizon, far in the distance. Just a speck, but at that distance, a speck was something big. As they moved around the clouds, a few more specks joined the first. They were ships, she finally determined. Big ships, sailing north, if she read the sun right. But what would four large ships be sailing north for? She could only imagine. It may not be good. She chose to get closer, and at least have a look.

They reached the closest ship. They used a passing cloud for cover, but at this height, they would be hard to spot. Windshears' shiny scales would reflect the oceans' surface. They would be at least partially camouflaged. She looked. A great, three-masted ship. Like they used in the south. Much larger than their viking longboats. Some of these she knew carried cannons...Whatever those were. Hiccup had told her it was a large metal tube. They used a burning powder to send steel balls, or explosive canisters great distances. Often at each other. He said Drago had some on his ships. He used them to fire canisters, and razornets at the nest.

Whatever the case, this couldn't be good. What in Thors' name could they be doing here? They weren't the trapping ships they had dealt with before. But people in the south tended to stay in the south. Despite what her council had said. "More and more people coming to the archipelago from the south, chasing the stories..." That couldn't be good...For them, -or the dragons…

She thought she should just put them to the torch, then grab one of the survivors and make him talk. But she thought better of it. The last time she acted rashly, she almost killed the only friend she had left here. No, maybe she would just drop down for a closer look. She would see how they react, then maybe talk.

She directed Windshear down out of the cloud. They were spotted quickly, the men started running across the deck. She didn't see any weapons yet. Most of them were taking cover, but a couple of them had taken a position on the rear deck. They circled around. She glanced over at the other ships. It looked like they weren't a threat at the moment. She looked back, and one of the men raised a hand. Was it a greeting...or...They dropped lower. Windshear roared a warning. It didn't seem to faze them. Hmmm…

They made one more turn around the ship. They swung around, and hovered for a moment before settling down on the deck. The older man was urging the others to stay hidden, and calm. The other man stood in front of her dragon. His eyes were wide, but not with fear. Truly, he looked amazed and stunned. He was slightly younger than she. Light blonde hair, bright blue eyes. His shoulders were wide, but not broad. He wore a loose white shirt open at the neck. Gray trousers and black knee-high boots. He was rather handsome she thought. He took a small tentative step forward.

"Is that, -a dragon?" He asked. She nodded.

"She is a Razorwhip! Her name is Windshear!" He nodded again. His eyes flitted from her to the dragon. He brought a hand up, holding it out towards Windshear.

"She's, she's...Magnificent!" The dragon gurgled and preened. Her curiosity was piqued. How, how did he know? He was approaching her like he'd done it all his life. But yet, these ships were from the south. There were no dragons there, not that she had heard. He stopped an arms length from her, hand out. He turned his face away. Windshear sniffed, then looked back at her, as if asking for permission. She made no sign. She would let her decide.

She turned back and sniffed again. After a small hesitation, she pushed her snout into his hand. He turned back with a smile, -such a beautiful smile-. And rubbed her chin. Windshear cooed and gurgled. A laugh escaped his lips. His gaze traveled down her neck to her feet, then up. Their eyes locked. They both seemed frozen for a moment. His eyes were a most gorgeous blue...He blinked, as did she. His face went a little red. It was cute. He brought his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat, somewhat nervously. He gave a bow.

"Excuse me, Ma'am! Ahem, welcome aboard His Majesties Ship the Persevere! I am Lieutenant Timothy Schaeffer! And I am at your service!" He bowed again, and swept his hand to the left.

"This is Captain George Elmvecht! He is commander of this vessel!" She considered him. He gave a bow as well. She said nothing. She chose to let them stew for a moment. After which, Timothy looked up at her questioningly.

"May we, -may I, -help you? -My Lady?" She couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her lips. He was lucky he was...She shook the thought. Odin curse her for a fool!

"I am Heather Osvalddottir, Chief of the Berserker tribe! You are four ships heading towards my island. Should I be concerned? Should my dragon and I make kindling out of your ships? How is your swimming? SPEAK! Where are you from, and what is your business up here, so far north?" That should do it! -And it did. Timothy looked at the captain askance. The older man bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty! Forgive us! We did not know...We are from the kingdom of Corona! Our good king bid us come here to chart the waters of the far north, to expand our knowledge of the world!" Nope! She wasn't buying it!

"I see...So it is a joint venture perhaps? The other two ships, they're not flying the same colours on their masts. And they are not designed or built like this one. Hmmm, Shall we start chopping? -Or are you going to tell me THE TRUTH?" She nudged Windshear, causing her to hiss venomously. The captains' eyes went wide. Timothy stepped forward.

"PLEASE! Your Highness! -Perhaps you should talk to the Prince? He is just on the next ship, yonder..." She glanced over her shoulder. One of the other ships had changed course towards them. It could be troublesome. She considered for a moment…

"Very well, -only you are coming with me! To introduce us proper!" His eyes went wide. It looked like half excitement and half fear. He just didn't know. Humph! These southerners! Their stiff protocols would be their undoing, by Odin! Timothy stepped around. Windshear lowered herself slightly to let him on. Gods! They were both idiots! A tingly flush ran through her body as he placed his hands nervously on her waist. She fought the urge to look back at him for now. She looked at the captain and addressed the whole crew.

"If you should get any stupid ideas...If you try to harm us, -he will be the first eaten!" She used her sing-song voice. She could feel him stiffen. -And she would swear she could feel him gulp dryly. It took everything in her not to smile widely, and burst into laughter. Dragons didn't eat people, but they didn't know that. She then cast a glance over her shoulder. His eyes nervously met hers.

"Hang on!" His grip on her tightened. A fluttery flush ran through her body. _Gods, what is wrong with me?_ Windshear jumped and stroked her wings. They rose a little, then glided over towards the other ship. The dragon looked back, checking on him. The big softie! She was going to have to have a talk with her when they returned...They made a pass around the other ship, and just like the other, the deck was cleared. Three men were left standing on the deck.

They swung around. She nudged Windshear, they landed lightly on the deck. It was _not_ what she wanted! She wanted them to land heavily...For the effect. Windshear craned her neck looking at her sheepishly. _Seriously?_ Ach! She was going to have to hold back on her salmon! She glared at her.

Timothy jumped off and ran over to one of the men. This one was extremely handsome! Dark hair, brown eyes, and very finely dressed! He must be the prince! She wondered if he was married...She shook the thought. There were other matters. A hushed conversation was taking place. She couldn't hear what was being said. They looked at her a few times. The prince finally nodded, and looked at her. There was no fear, even towards the dragon. There was concern, but not fear...Hmmm. Timothy stepped between them and bowed.

"Your Highness? May I introduce Heather Osvalddottir! Chief of the Berserker tribe! Chief? May I introduce His Royal Highness Eugene! Prince of Corona!" He bowed respectfully. He straightened. There was this look on his face...A small smile, eyebrows raised slightly...He looked smug. Well, she would take him down a peg or two shortly. Once the formalities were out of the way…

-Only, they didn't come. He should introduce the others...Welcome her aboard, -or something! Instead he just stood there, -with, -with _that look_ on his face...It irritated her. Her eyes flit to Timothy. He glanced at her a bit sheepishly, then turned his head and whispered something a bit loudly to the Prince. She didn't catch what he said. It had no effect. He stood there still and said nothing. This was not the way this was supposed to go! They were in _her_ territory, or near it. _She_ was the superior! He should speak first! -But he wasn't. She was beginning to get angry. Who did he think he was? After a few more long moments, he spoke.

"So! Heather? What can we do for you?" Still with that smug look...And he didn't address her by title! She would give him a serious lesson in diplomacy!

"Well, you can start by telling me what business four southern ships are doing this far north! -And very close to my island...You are from Corona, but the other ships are not...Tell me where they're from, and what you are doing here!" She tried to keep her tone neutral, but this man...This man was beginning to get on her nerves. He was looking at her like she was...a child! And _still_ , he said nothing! This, -this was insulting! She would have to find his superior, and give him a tongue-lashing! After a few more long moments, he turned his head, and considered the others on the deck with him. He put his hands behind his back and drew in a breath. He spoke clearly.

"No!" He said simply. _What?_ Oooh, this man! Her anger was a storm inside her. She was barely able to keep it in check. And he still had that, that, -smug look on his face. It was time, -time to put the fear of Odin in him!

"SIR! You are close to my territory! Do you see my dragon here? We could reduce your ships to matchsticks! It would be nothing for us to do so! -And so far from land too! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!" She caught, out of the corner of her eye, worried glances shot between the men. The prince still just stood there, unaffected. Oh he was good! So very good! He was lucky he was so handsome. She would be burning them by now. He tilted his head slightly, and cocked an eyebrow.

"No! -I don't think I will!" If he thought she was bluffing...Oh well, such a shame! He was so very good looking too…

"Very well! Have yourselves a nice swim!" She straightened in the saddle, and was about to give Windshear a nudge, when he held up a hand. It stopped her.

"Yes, I _do_ see your dragon! And she is very lovely!" _What?_ How, how did he know? He took a few steps forward, and held out a hand. Was he, was he reaching for, for her dragon? But…

"-And I have no doubt that she could tear us to shreds! She looks very fierce! And so very...Sharp! She, she is truly something to behold!" Windshear started to preen. This was...how...it, -it was... _holy shit!_ He reached Windshear, she pushed her snout into his hand. His other rubbed her jaw tenderly. She cooed and gurgled. _Oh fuck!_ He, -he was turning the tables on her! -Just like that!

"But before you do, you know, tear us to pieces, -consider this...If you impede our progress...If you harm us, -that is an act of war! Not only will you incur the wrath of the King of Corona, but that of his allies as well. And also the Princess, and Queen of Arendelle as well. And her allies too!" Wait, she had heard that name! Where was it? Her mind was all a-jumble. She had gone from predator to prey...just like that!

"-And I daresay, Chief Haddock of Berk, and indeed -the whole of the allied tribes would be terribly upset at our demise! -So NO! I will NOT tell a Berserker ANYTHING! -And if you so much as touch us...They will descend upon your island, AND FINISH THE JOB HICCUP STARTED THREE YEARS AGO!" OH SHIT! He, he knew Hiccup! Of course! It all made sense now! And Arendelle...Elsa! -She was Queen! Oh! This...This was very bad! So very bad! She had almost...She needed to fix this, -and fast! He was full-on glaring at her, and though she hated to admit it, she was intimidated a bit. She needed to do something…

"PLEASE! -Please My Prince! May we, -may we talk? -In private?" She hoped he would agree. Hiccup must have told him...how else would he know? She could see it. As far as he knew, Berserk and Berk were enemies! But that was Dagur...It wasn't her…

His features softened a little after a few long, tense moments. This man, Gods! He was so very good! She would like to speak with him under different circumstances, but right now, She needed to tell him. -Tell him the full story...After a few more moments, he relented. He motioned to an opening in the railing. She got off Windshear, and gave her a pat. Timothy walked up and bowed.

"I will see after her, your Highness!" She tipped her head. She wondered if he had met Hiccup too, and Toothless as well. It would explain a lot...She walked across the deck and down a set of stairs. She was directed to a cabin off the main deck. Eugene came in, closing the door behind him. How would she…

"First off, I would like to apologize! Surely you can understand! -A group of unfamiliar ships sailing in your direction...It usually doesn't bode well..." He nodded.

"And I should apologize to you Heather! It is not in me to disrespect a superior. Hiccup told me of how the Berserkers had made trouble, then lured him into a trap." She nodded.

"My Brother-" She spat. "He, he sent me away, before all that started...He, -he..." No it wasn't he, but she herself who was to blame. "I, -allowed myself to be duped by him...All, -all I ever wanted was a family...A true family of my own..." She told him everything. Her birth parents, her foster parents, Hiccups' discovery. And also, -painfully- her return. He considered her for many long moments. He was frowning in thought.

"And you say, -you have spoken with Elsa, since this...incident?" She nodded vigorously Gods! She was such an idiot! To make enemies of such people...and she wasn't even trying! It seemed hopeless…

"Yes, we, -talked. She supports me, although...I haven't seen her, even though it's been a few weeks...I, I have troubles of my own, trying to bring the dragons to Berserk." She frowned. Yes, it had been some weeks...Surely Hiccup was well by now, well enough to fly? Maybe she should fly there and visit. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get...Eugene had grabbed his chin in thought. He released it a minute later.

"Well Heather, I feel you are telling the truth! So long as that's the case, I will support you as well! I'm not sure what kind of help I can offer, but if I can, I will!" She nodded. She could think of a few things he could help her with right now...She stuffed those thoughts away. She had a question.

"How, -how did you manage to meet Hiccup, -and Toothless?" She suspected...How else would he know? He smiled a little.

"Well, my wife is cousin to Elsa and Anna..." He's married? DAMN! "We traveled to Arendelle for a festival. Only to find out, they had already met each other, and had fallen for each other...literally!" She listened. Oh! To be a fly upon that wall -in that forge -on that night! It was so...idiotic! -And romantic! -And so...Hiccup! She was going to tease him endlessly for that! And the rescue! That was Hiccup too! The fool, he could've gotten himself killed! Her chest clenched, that was indeed Hiccup! Going the extra mile for his friends. Gods! And she had almost...Eugene looked at her intently when he finished.

"So what can you tell me? What is going on in the archipelago now?" Oh yes, that…

"Well, the conspiracy has been found out, at least part of it has...Hiccups' counsel tried to supplant one of their own in my absence. He has banished those responsible. And the ones here have been, dealt with. Hiccup still feels, as do I, -that there's something else...It involves the Lavalouts...And the dragons have started raiding again. But it seems to be focused on a small area. They haven't come this far yet, but it's not saying they won't..." He nodded, then considered her.

"Do you have any advice for me?" She smiled. He was trusting her!

"I would say...If Elsa gave you orders, you should continue to follow them, until you hear from her. I will send word that I have contacted you. I imagine you will hear from her shortly." He nodded. She glanced around the room, and spotted a map on a large table. She took a couple of steps, and looked back at him. He wasn't stopping her, she continued.

It was a map, and not a very good one. She could draw a better one in her sleep, and Hiccup...She noted their position, and other markings on the map. She looked over at him. He came alongside her. She thought for a moment.

"Call your officers in." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Please!" She added. He nodded and crossed the room. Several men in uniform followed him in and over to the map. They were eyeing her with suspicion. She looked over the map again.

"I take it, -you're sailing to Hopeless?" He nodded after a moment.

"Elsa told us to sail there, and wait for her." She nodded. It made sense. They would be on the edge of the archipelago. Unnoticed for a time. She looked at Eugene.

"Trófastr is an excellent host! Try the honeyed mead, if you get a chance. It's the best in the archipelago!" The corners of his mouth curled slightly. She looked back at the map.

"Here, is the island of the Lavalouts, and next door here...The Murderous tribe. They are the only two dragon-unfriendly tribes here. It is where the dragon raids have been occurring. There have been reports of strange ships, different than anything else we've seen. I would imagine she would want at least two of your ships sailed there. Anything that isn't a viking longboat should be eyed with suspicion, and noted in your log." He nodded.

"This is Berserk, my island. Once you pass it, you are considered in the archipelago. Your dragon encounters will become more frequent..." He nodded again. She motioned with her hand towards the officers, he gave his consent. She addressed them all.

"Any wild dragons you encounter will be merely curious. DO NOT attack them! Your weapons will make them skittish and fearful! They may be driven off with a few stern words..." They looked at her incredulously.

"-And I daresay, with the way your Prince, and the lieutenant there handled them, you have nothing to fear!" Eugene seemed to preen a little. She could have some fun with that, but…

"Any dragons you encounter with a rider will be an ally. Follow their instructions. It is customary to send an escort with people who don't know dragons. I imagine, once I've sent word, that will be the case for you. -I do not know what plans your Queen or Chief Haddock have for you, but I suspect that will be known shortly..." There were nods and murmuring.

"-And welcome gentlemen, to the Barbaric Archipelago!" More nods, and a few smiles. She went over the map again, giving advices on winds and currents. And also on what kind of dragons they might encounter. The men were dismissed after a while. Eugene faced her again, and gave a respectful bow.

"Thank you Heather! It's good to finally meet one of Hiccups' friends, after so long a voyage!" She wasn't quite sure about the friend part, but it was a nice sentiment. She wanted to meet his wife. She was one lucky girl!

"Thank _you_ Eugene, for trusting me! I shall fly to Berk immediately! Elsa would want to know..." She needed to get moving, if she wanted to get back home before dinner. He smiled. She held out her hand. He eyed it curiously. He brought his up slowly. She clasped his forearm.

"It is a customary viking greeting, or farewell." He looked down, then back up. He smiled. Gods! He was gorgeous! -She needed to get going. She made her way back to the deck. Windshear, the big lummox, was practically in love with this man! There was a large platter in front of her. They even fed her! She was not going to hear the end of this...She couldn't help but smile.

Timothy gave a deep bow as she walked up. She mounted up, and he climbed on behind her. The fluttery butterflies came back in earnest. -She _really_ needed to get going. Perhaps they would have time later to talk...The dragon leapt into the sky. After dropping Timothy off, she directed them towards Berk.

"C'mon girl! We need to tell Elsa her friends are here!" She gurgled and barked, and shot off like an arrow...


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Hot off the press, -again. I really need to stop doing this to myself...

\- Fluffity, fluffity, fluff fluff fluff!

\- and oh, OH NO! DUH DUH Duuuhhh!

 **Chapter 37**

 _Where was that man?_

She had been searching for him for almost an hour. The sheep pens, the yak barn, even the dragon stables. She only got responses of "He was here this morn'", or "He was here only a half-hour ago!". She sighed. It seems he was running with his new-found freedom...But yet, there was always something to do, some things that needed taken care of. She could totally relate. Her own time as Chief was taxing, and as Queen, her days were usually full as well.

She sighed again. It made her think of home, and Anna. Who was apparently doing very well in her stead. She hoped it hadn't changed her too much. She had flown out as soon as Heather brought word. She was very grateful. It was comical to see them all scurrying about. Eugene had hardly recognized her. But then, he only knew her to wear regal robes, and queenly gowns. -Not very practical for riding dragons, she told him.

She had flown to one of her own ships after. They had sent the Lord Admiral Tesselig as emissary from her council. He had brought letters, and more agreements for the councils' approval. After enduring a wooly eye, and a few questions, she had assured him that nothing untoward had, or was happening. They were being closely monitored by Hiccups' mother and uncle she told him. Not to mention the whole tribe was now interested in the affair. Almost nothing could happen without the tribe knowing about it.

The letters were from Anna, and Kristoff. She was surprised at Kristoffs' sacrifice. He must mean to propose in the very near future. She hoped he wasn't waiting for her return. She should write him, and tell him to get on with it! Because who knew when she would return? She also desperately wanted to talk to her sister. Not that she was eager to leave Hiccup, -or the dragons, -or Berk. It was a sad, vicious circle. Wanting and needing to be home again, and wanting and needing the man she had come to love.

-Who apparently had vanished. She growled in frustration. They were supposed to have lunch together. -A quiet one, hopefully. But she knew better...At least their evenings and mornings had been uninterrupted. Gods! Their mornings...and evenings...They were becoming a little frustrating. -Not that she minded the feeling of utter completion they both obviously felt. After breaking each other down into tiny pieces in their raptures. There was that last, final step to take...She could see it in his eyes, wide with passion. She could feel it, as if it were a physical thing. The anticipation, and the wanting...It had weighed down a few of their sessions.

But they needed to be patient. It would be worth it she was sure. It was a little stifling, but at least they were allowed to spend time alone together. In Arendelle, they would be constantly supervised. Every interaction scrutinized. -Barely able to hold hands without raising eyebrows. But here, She was spending her nights with him. And such nights! Most of the time, she made good on her promise. To simply sit and talk by the fire. She would sew, or knit. He would carve wood for his foot, or draw, or maybe work on one of his wild contraptions, or a new attachment for his foot.

They would sit and talk. Of politics, or dragons, -their future. After everything had calmed down, and the village was settling in for the night. Other than, -well...you know...It was one of her favorite things to do now. To learn his mind, and he hers. Her other favorite thing was sitting across his lap, with an arm around his shoulders toying with his hair. -Saying nothing at all. Simply, -being with each other. Warm, comfortable silence stretching for minutes on end…

Gods! She needed to find him. Just thinking about it sent a flush of heat through her. But where was he? Come to think of it, where was Toothless? He was there in their room this morning. Hiccup had apparently snuck out, -again...Which was troubling too. The last couple of weeks, he had slipped out before she woke. -Not every morning, but...She would find him in the forge, hastily putting something away when she arrived. She didn't press, but she had started to get used to waking up with him. And if he was in the forge, perhaps he was making something...Something he didn't want others to see. -Or maybe something for her…

She huffed, -perhaps he was...At any rate, she should find Hulda. Maybe she could at least take a short flight before her afternoon duties took over. Maybe she would catch Hiccup and Toothless returning from where ever they had gone. She had turned and started to walk towards the ramps to the stables when the dragon in question stomped up to her. She chirped and squawked a greeting. She pushed her beak into her chest. She scratched her fondly.

"Hey girl! What've you been up to?" She chirped and cooed. Closing her eyes.

"Let's go for a flight, yes?" She trilled and grunted, turning her head. She wished she could understand her as well as she could Jórunna, but it was just as well. Hulda seemed to understand her just fine. She turned her head back and pushed her snout into her a bit forcefully.

"Maybe we can find Hiccup and Toothless, yeah?" She grunted, then squawked a bit louder than necessary, turning her head again. It was then she noticed it. A piece of parchment attached to a handle of her saddle. She walked around the dragons' head. It was no ordinary attachment. It was a silver chain. She smiled. It was much heavier than needed for a simple piece of paper. Its' links were twisted into a pattern. Somewhat heavy and familiar. She looked at it for a bit. She felt Hulda picking at her hair, dropping her braid over her shoulder. It took a moment or two to make the connection. It looked like her braid!

Ooooh that man! That, -that…Wonderful man! Here she was planning to drop a pile of snow on him...She may still do it out of principal...But no, she couldn't. She considered the chain again. There was a clasp on one side, and a hook on the other, to which the parchment was attached. She unhooked it, slipping the chain into a pouch on her belt. -Another gift from him. She found it one morning hanging on the bedpost. It had a large pouch, and a smaller, thinner one made specifically for her crystal. She had sewn pockets, but this was more secure. She opened the paper.

 _My Queen,_

 _Sorry to disrupt your obviously nefarious plans for me. I felt we should meet on more equitable grounds. And I must apologize. I have been terribly remiss in my duties as your future husband and King. I will accept any punishment you feel I deserve. I am even prepared to do more than the appropriate amount of groveling at your feet. May we still have lunch? I hope you deign to accept this invitation from this horrible, horrible person you've attached yourself to._

 _With all the heart-felt remorse I possess,_

 _Hiccup_

 _P.S. -The chain is only part of the gift, if you want the rest...get on the dragon! -H-_

A flush of excitement ran through her body. There was more? She had received gifts before, oh yes, -but this was from Hiccup. And he made it with his own hands. She should reward them. His wonderful hands...Hands that made her...A flush of heat ran through her body. She came up with a couple of ideas, but she stamped them down. If she didn't, she was sure she wouldn't be able to fly properly…

"C'mon girl! Let's go find them!" Hulda squawked happily. She climbed in the saddle and they were off. Hulda did a couple of slow circles before heading northwest. They had only been in the air for about ten minutes when she spied a small cap of land sticking out from the water. There were sharp, short cliffs all the way around, making the land on top inaccessible by boat. The land itself was about a quarter of a mile across, covered by soft-looking grass. There was a tightly packed clump of trees on the northwest corner. Across the whole north side was a natural fence of rock about forty to sixty feet high.

They made a pass around the island. Toothless bounded across the grass. He stopped and roared in greeting. Hulda grunted and squawked. She saw Hiccup emerging from the trees. She could feel him smile as they came in for their landing. She noted a fur had been spread out. Another flush of excitement passed through her. This was a little close for her liking, but it seemed like a really good place anyway.

They set down and she slid out of the saddle. Toothless bounded up to her yelping happily. He pushed his snout into her belly. She laughed and wrapped his head in a hug.

"Hello Toothless!" He barked and gave her a small lick to her front. She gave him a fond scratching to the top of his head. He barked again, and he and Hulda went into their greeting dance. She looked around. The spot they had landed on was flat, and maybe seventy feet across. The rest of the land sloped somewhat gently to the edge of the cliff. There was a smaller rock formation on the southwest corner. And in the distance, across the water was Berk. Rising like a great spire from the ocean. Taken as a whole, it was quite the idyllic spot!

She turned around and saw Hiccup with Hulda. They both had each others' full attention. Huldas' eyes were lidded. One of his hands was on her chin, the other she could tell, was scratching her jaw. He was also talking to her softly. She couldn't hear what was said, -but she guessed he was offering his thanks. She had caught him, as he had caught her, spending a few quiet moments with the others' dragon. Always talking softly, scratching their favorite places, and on occasion, giving a treat. Either a sweet, or a strip of dried salmon...Ending with promises to look after one another.

Seeing him like this made her chest swell. Filled her entire being with warmth. Gods! She loved him! She felt so blessed to be here, with him, in this time and place. She sent a small prayer for this moment to last, -forever! Something inside gave a small twinge. Yes, these moments were fleeting...but for now, -right now...She chose to do her best to make it so!

Hiccup released Hulda. She turned around and tromped up to Toothless, splaying her wings and squawking loudly. Toothless crouched on his belly, ready to pounce. Upon reaching him, she leapt into the air, gliding a short distance from him. Toothless rolled on his back as she passed over, pawing at her feet and popping his jaws. He came to his feet crouching. He jumped straight up in the air a few feet. He huffed and popped his jaws. Hulda chirped twice, and tilted her head. She tromped over to the rock fence.

She looked back at him and screeched and chirped. Toothless stalked up to her. He crouched, rolling his shoulders. When he finally pounced, Hulda jumped into the air, landing on top of a pillar fifteen feet above him. She tilted her head, and chirped twice. Toothless stalked after her. She swished her tail at him. He nipped and pawed at it. He got closer, and took a swipe at her ankles. But he only came up with air, as she jumped again, landing on a higher pillar. He stalked her again, only to have her leap and land on the grass. She crouched down and grunted and squawked.

Toothless reared on his hind legs, roaring loudly. He spread his wings and jumped. Gliding toward her. Hulda rolled onto her back, pawing with her feet at Toothless while he hovered over her. He landed on one side. Hulda rolled to follow, swiping at him. He crouched down wiggling. He jumped again, and after hovering over her, landed on her other side. With Hulda again rolling to follow. Toothless commenced to hopping around her head, nipping at her playfully. When she'd had enough, she rolled to her feet, squawking loudly. Toothless continued to run around her, barking and yelping. He finally ran off. Hulda gave chase.

Her sides were hurting! This, this was too much! And to think, only a few short months ago, She thought dragons all but gone. And they were ferocious beasts. And here were two of them, playing happily as children would. Her chest clenched. -Children...Gods! She hoped she would be able to have at least a couple. But with her powers...she wasn't sure...A new doubt had started to cross her mind ever since the "incident". And it seemed more and more of her time was being spent with the orphans. Whether by design or...She couldn't say. It had more than solidified her decision that yes, she did want children of her own.

She watched the two dragons chase each other merrily across the grass. Bounding off and over the rocks, and then in circles. One would stop and grunt, then the other would chase the other...Who wouldn't laugh at such a show? Her sides hurt more…

She then noticed Hiccup standing beside her. Not close, but within arms' reach. He seemed to be shining. The sun off his auburn hair. The way his freckles contrasted with his skin. His eyes lit in mirth. His smile, even from this angle made his face light up. He still had a little trouble from his wounds, but they had healed well. She suspected it may just be from what Gobber had described as ghost pains. He had mentioned them before...At least he wore the sock she had made for him constantly.

She had managed to keep him in bed, or at least in the hall for ten days after he woke up. Two days of straight complaining led her to let him work in the forge. With stern words to Toothless to not let him go anywhere else! His foot did need rebuilding after all. It seemed to calm him, but it was another two weeks before she would allow him to walk or fly. It had led to some terse words, and their first full-on argument. Well, not counting the one in Arendelle…

They had hurt each other with their words. All couples had them from time to time, Valka had explained. It helped a little, and after a couple of days of barely talking, they made up. It still gave her goosebumps, just thinking about it! And their first flight together after had led to another one of their...sessions. Gods! They were both in trouble once they finally became married!

He stood there now as she took him in. His attention on the dragons. He was wearing one of his light green tunics covered with a dark furred vest. Dark brown pants and boots. The sun seemed to glint off the tips of the fur. A smile was on his face. A laugh slipped from his mouth as he watched. He looked at her quickly, then back at the dragons. After a short moment, he looked at her again. Their eyes locked.

No words were needed now. She could feel him, as surely as she stood there. She felt the warmth. It seemed to radiate from him. The light in his eyes, the smile on his face. She could almost tell he felt it too. Words and feelings expressed in a look as surely as the had spoken or touched each other. She was one lucky girl! To have found someone that she could have this deep connection with. For just this brief moment, she felt her very soul joined with him. Even though their hands were not. -not yet, anyway. She was about to grab him, and pull him in for some serious kissing when he blinked. He straightened, and brought his fist to his mouth. Stepping back a step and a half, he cleared his throat. He then drew an arm across his waist, and bowed deeply.

"My Queen!" _Oh Gods! What now?_ She stifled a giggle. She grabbed her skirt, and curtseyed politely.

"My Chief!" She could feel him smile. He straightened and clasped his hands behind him.

"I am so very happy you came! Please! Let us eat, and make merry!" He swept his arm towards the fur. She dipped again playfully.

"Of course, kind sir!" He smiled warmly. She stepped over and sat down, curling her legs to the side. He sat down next to her. -Not close, but within arms' reach. She took in the setting. There was bread, and goat cheese. Some strips of dried fish and yak. It looked like even some dried fruit! There were two flasks. He handed one to her, and she took a sip. It was honeyed mead! She had grown fond of it since arriving. She took a longer draw. She liked her wine, but this was something else entirely!

They ate in silence, stealing glances, -and a few kisses while they ate. When they had finished, they packed what was left, which wasn't much. The dragons came over and plopped themselves behind them, exhausted from their play. Hiccup leaned back on Toothless. She sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She rested her head on his chest. They both let out a contented sigh. Eliciting a laugh from them both. She smoothed his tunic, and laid her head back down. A terrible thought crossed her mind.

"Hiccup? We should get back soon..." She felt him shake. The vibration of his voice on her face was soothing.

"No, -I had our schedules cleared for the rest of the day…So I'm afraid my dear, -you are stuck with me , -for the whole evening!" She smiled.

"Oh drat-it-all! And here I was, needing to work at least one more finger to the bone!" She swore she could feel him smile…

"Well, if you really want...You could, -I dunno...uproot a couple of trees here. -And no using the dragon! -Or your magic! -That's cheating!" She laughed, and shook her head.

"No! No, I don't think so...I'm well enough, thank you!" So! They had the whole afternoon! -And possibly the evening too! A giddy sort of happiness flushed through her. She drew her shoulders up and sighed. She hugged him tightly. She felt his hand come up and cup her shoulder. He squeezed her tenderly. It laid there for a moment, then it was gone. She was about to protest when his fingers lightly brushed her cheek, then her ear. He drew her hair back, and started caressing her cheek with his finger.

Strangely, it sent a sort of languid electricity through her. Who knew? She was learning her body did all sorts of strange things when he touched her. -Or even looked at her a certain way. She never dreamed...She never thought she could be this way, -ever. Yet here she was...She had learned through their...sessions...She pretty much had the same effect on him, and that he was, -well, relatively easy. She had learned in confidence, that Hiccup was a special kind of man. He would make sure she was...OK, before he would allow her to touch him. That thought alone made her feel warm, -and loved.

Yes! Happy, -happy warmth flooded her body. The sun shining down on them. The meal she just ate. The warmth of his body pressed against her, -his strong heartbeat and steady breathing threatened to lull her to sleep. But she had questions…

"Hiccup? Has anyone...said anything about the wedding?" She felt his body shift a little.

"No, not yet. Gobber has been working on something, -a couple, -if I'm not mistaken, in secret. I haven't seen it yet, but I think it has something to do...with, -that..." She nodded.

"Your mother, and some of the women at the shop are also! I managed to see a form in the storage room. It was covered, -but...There was another too! And Valka, -I keep seeing her putting something away sometimes, when I surprise her..." He shifted again.

"So I guess we can assume preparations are already underway?" He said. She shrugged. There was something else…

"Hiccup? You don't think, -this gathering they're having...That couldn't be the reason..." She tilted her head to look at him. His brows were knotted. He shook his head.

"No, I think...I think that is more along the lines of introducing you formally to the other tribes. Since I was out of it for a while, they brought it here...It's just a formality now...Or just an excuse to throw a party and get drunk!" She smiled. She hadn't seen him drink. She wondered what he would be like drunk…

"I think we have some time..." He paused. "Viking weddings are traditionally held in the fall, after the harvest. When the food is plenty, and we are sure we have enough to last the winter. The ceremony is simple enough. The party after can last for days...A chiefs' party can last for weeks!" She nodded.

"Perhaps I should send a Terror to Anna, and ask after the preparations there." There was a pause. Then she felt him stiffen a bit.

"I, -I assumed we would have the wedding here...Is, Is your sister going to help with the wedding here?" Wait...surely he knew…

"Hiccup? -No! The wedding in Arendelle? Anna will be preparing for that one!" He was silent. She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were wide. His mouth hung open. It was a few long moments…

"I, -we...You...You mean, _-another_ wedding?" She sighed. For such a smart man, he sure didn't act like it sometimes…

"Hiccup! -My council will surely recognize the ceremony here, and give it full weight, -but the people, _MY_ people...they will want a wedding!" He spluttered a bit then shook his head.

"Why...That's just, -just, - _crazy!_ I have to marry you again?" She knew what he meant...But she was going to have some fun with it…

"Hiccup? Do you, -do you not want to marry me now?" She plastered a hurt look on her face.

"NO! No, Elsa that, -that's not what I..." Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open.

"You, - you don't want to marry me AT ALL? -HICCUP!" She turned her face away, so he couldn't see her fighting against her mirth.

"NO! Elsa, PLEASE! I _do_ want to marry you! It's just...The, -whole _ordeal_ of the preparations, the planning, -the actual ceremony itself...We, -we have go through that, _-twice_?" He was digging himself so deep…

"OH? So that's what this is? An ORDEAL? Something distasteful? -Something unwanted! -To be bourne Just because...Just because you want to bed me? OH! Not even married! And I am already a burden to you!" She sniffled a few times, but she couldn't get a tear to flow. She was having too much fun! Hiccup spluttered harder.

"ELSA! -I, -you NO! That's not…Oh Gods..." He grabbed for her, but she shook him off.

"-And after all I've done...After what I gave you! After what, -what we've done! Oh Boo HOO HOO!" She sobbed. She was fighting tooth and nail not to laugh. She chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so sad...A giggle escaped. She turned to look at him fully. He looked at her through his eyebrows. -And she lost her fight. The laughter exploded from her like never before…

His head snapped up, a look of shock on his face. His mouth closed with an audible snap. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, -but the corners of his mouth gave him away. He huffed…

"Oh Hiccup! You, -you!" She bent over at the waist holding her sides. They were hurting even more, she was laughing so hard! When she was finally able to look at him again, the scowl was still there. -But a light was shining in his eyes.

"You...You're mocking me?" He asked. She shook her head. It was a few more moments before she was able to speak.

"Oh no! -Far be it for me to tease an all-powerful Viking Chief with dragons at his command!" Her laughter escaped again. He looked down at his lap shaking his head. He huffed again and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I...Gave you that one..." She shook her head and laughed.

"Oh Hiccup! I think a whole flock of your Whispering Deaths couldn't have dug you out of that one!" She laughed again, as did he. He looked into his lap again shaking his head. He looked at her with one eye opened. That smile was on his lips...Her favorite one...He grabbed her, and pulled her in a bit forcefully. She laid her head against his chest. He hugged her tightly, and shook her playfully as he growled. The power and strength in his arms, the sound and feel of his voice did something for her. She felt him kiss her hair. It was many long moments before their laughter died down to a few sporadic chuckles. -And he spoke…

"Elsa? -I think you should know..." His hands came from around her to her arms. He straightened her. He took a hand and grabbed her chin, drawing her gaze to his. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that made her heart flutter. -And he lowered his voice just so…

"I would marry you, -however many times you wished, -My Queen!" He pecked her on the lips. She was stunned. Oooh, -this man! This, -this MAN! Her heart exploded. If they weren't so close...And out in the open...She would give it to him...Heart, -body, -soul...And anything else she could give, -and then some.

She shrugged his hands off her forcefully. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Sliding her lips off his mouth to tongue lasciviously at his jaw, then his neck. She spun around and straddled his lap, and ground into him. Gods! She wanted him! She wanted him NOW! She pressed herself flush to him, getting as much contact as she could. She just couldn't stop...Didn't want to stop…

She barely registered the grunt and squawk. The dragons were leaving them? It didn't matter to her, there was only him. This wonderful, wonderful man! He laid down slowly and she followed him, connected at the mouth. Kissing him, deeply exploring his mouth with her tongue. She would...She would! Well, maybe after...But she would give him something. Something she knew would make him come undone...Would let him know, -without a doubt, what he meant to her.

When his back touched the ground, she reached down for the hem of his tunic. She pulled, then pushed it up to his armpits. She slid her lips off his to his chin, then down his neck. Kissing, nibbling, licking...The sounds he was making only fired her determination. She started kissing him down to his chest, then across it, leaving a trail with her tongue. She made her way down, kissing past his ribcage to his stomach, then lower…

aaAAAAaa

Her eyes fluttered open. It wasn't as bright as it was...She felt a hand on her head. Someone, or some thing...No, she knew...Hiccup was stroking her hair. His breathing steady and even…

"Elsa?" She shifted her head. The sun was setting, or was getting ready to. How long had she...Oh drat! They would have to leave soon. She yawned and stretched a little. She tilted her head to look. There was that smile. Gods! It made her think things...She ducked her head back down. Shrugging her shoulders, she hugged him firmly. -Yes, thinking things...like what they, -she had done just a little while ago…

She tilted her head again. His smile was still there. She scooted up and kissed him. She looked around a little before she laid her head down again on his chest.

"Hiccup...You shouldn't have let me sleep so long!" She was mildly irritated. She wanted to spend the afternoon with...him! Not napping.

"Eh, you looked tuckered out..." She stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's all your fault! Looking at me the way you do, and saying such things to me!" He laughed.

"Well, if it is such an issue...If it is so distasteful...I'll stop!" Her arm underneath him prevented her from bolting all the way up. She looked at him nonetheless, and scowled fiercely.

"Don't you DARE!" He laughed. He reached down and cupped her face in his hands. He bent over and kissed her forehead. She couldn't scowl anymore, damn him. A smile broke out across her face. She scooted back up and kissed him once, twice, -then once more. She nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily. His arm around her shoulders tightened, pressing her to him. He took her other hand and kissed it. Placing it over his heart. Oh this man! She felt so content in this moment. She thought she could drift off to sleep again. Apparently, he had other plans…

"Hey, c'mere...I want to show you something..." She got up, -eventually and stood. Her body protested the lack of his, and the position she had been lying in. It took her a few moments to get the blood back where it needed to be. He took her hand and led her over to the rock wall. After a few moments, he found a way up. It was a bit challenging. When her head crested the top, her eyes were flooded with sunlight.

She clambered up the last few feet. She took the hand he offered. She stood and looked out. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever witnessed. The sun was a reddish-orange ball just touching the horizon. The few puffy clouds had their undersides blasted in pinks, oranges, and reds. The tops were varying shades of purple. The water sparkled, seeming like a sea of jewels. Deep blues, and silver, and an occasional flash of green. A few of the brighter stars started to twinkle here and there.

She felt the tug of his hand. She tore her gaze away to find him leading her over to a short pillar of rock, just big enough for two people to sit. Another pillar behind it formed a natural backrest. He sat, and she right next to him. She leaned against him, curling her legs. His arm came around her so naturally, as did hers around his waist. They sat there and watched as the sun began to sink below the edge of the world. The colors deepened. The sea breeze, this marvelous event they were witnessing, -together...Gods! It was another one of those moments she wished would last for an eternity...Then Hiccup straightened suddenly.

"Do you, -you have the chain right?" She nodded. She straightened and fished it out of the pouch at her side. He took it, and twisted his body. He had taken something out of his pocket...He was fiddling with something. She wanted to look, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. A few moments later, she did. He turned and held it out to her. The chain now had a large jewel attached to it. But wait…

It looked like a jewel...Familiar somehow. It was larger than the broach he'd made. She took it in her fingers and examined it more closely. The same fine lacework done in silver, holding it in place. But the...jewel. It was shaped differently. It was curved on one side...Rounder. And the colors...Purple was the base color, splotched with dark blue...And on the upper right side. A blob of yellow...It hit her like a bolt of lightning…

"This is...This is one of...Huldas'?" He nodded. And there was that smile.

"Well, I knew how much you liked the broach, -and the earrings...I was going to use one of Toothless' again, but I saw this on the floor of her stall and thought...Why not?" -It was one of her scales! Oh, -it was so sweet! Now she could be with her, -always!

"Oh! Hiccup! It's...It's amazing! -And wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, then hugged him tightly. She released him and gave him her back. He carefully brought it around her head, and clasped it. She took the scale in her fingers again and looked. All of her emotions, all of the warm feelings for him, -all her love...Gathered up in her chest and burst. He was in for it...He really was...She had another thought…

"Hiccup? I, -I don't have anything for you yet...Nothing this fine but...I'm working on something and I..." He raised a hand cutting her off. He looked deeply into her eyes. A soft, warm smile on his face. He shook his head.

"You, -you don't have to give me anything Elsa. I...you..." He frowned and looked out. His lips quivered a little. He looked down into his lap, then back at her.

"You, you've already given me so much, -I...I...I won't ever ask for anything from you. -I don't ever, -expect anything from you, -I...I feel like the luckiest guy in the world! -Jus...Just to be able to be with you! I..." His gaze dropped to his lap again. He huffed and looked out, shaking his head once. He drew in a breath, and released it.

"When...When I lost, -Astrid, -I didn't think I would ever love someone again. -And for a while, I didn't want to...For her, -her memory. I, -started thinking...I would never experience that again. The warmth, that...That feeling you get...With someone caring for you. -Having your back...Loving you...I wasn't ever going to have that..." He paused. She reached out and took a hand and squeezed.

"-And as...Leaders, we, -we must marry, and carry on our lines...I, I couldn't help to think...This, poor person attached to me...Possibly loving me, -and me not being able to love them back...It, -It sent me to a place...A dark place...I, -don't even want to think about it..." His gaze dropped once more, then slowly rose. He looked her deeply and earnestly in the eyes.

"Then you came along. -You, -picked up my whole world, and set it on its' ear! You showed me it was possible. That I could, -love, and be loved...And by, -choosing me, you've given me hope. Hope, for a future...A future, -as bright as the sun! And as wide as the sky!" He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. He held it there for more than a few moments. Her heart fluttered. He finally lowered it, and covered it with his other hand.

"I meant what I said...I would marry you, -every day! -For the rest of my life! I would give you everything I have...Place the whole world at your feet...And it still wouldn't feel like enough! For, for what you've given me!" Her eyes started stinging. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt light and a bit dizzy...She muscled through it. She brought his hand up, and caressed it with her cheek. She kissed it tenderly.

"And I you, Hiccup! You, -you've...I too felt doomed to live out my life, -with someone who would only...use me! To, to marry out of duty...To, to have children...The Gods help me! Children I may not want, because their father didn't truly love me...I would love them but...Without their fathers' love...That isn't a life...That is an existence! An existence I would be bound to...For the rest of my days...Never being completely happy...Never really knowing..." She paused.

"I love my sister. It, it is a natural thing, as surely and easily as you breathe. I love her! Her blood flows in my veins, and mine in hers. It was the only kind of love I knew...But you...You've shown me, -that love can be so much more! You have placed in me feelings...Feelings I never knew were even possible! -Never knew I could be capable of feeling! They are all-together wonderful, -and magical, and terrifying...You, -you've challenged me! To do things I never thought possible, or capable of! And you've shown me the dragons, and this place I would never have known about. Another whole life to be lived here! A different kind of life..."

"-And because of you, and the dragons you've shown me...I feel as if...I, -I can go anywhere, -Do...anything, -Be anything and anyone I ever wanted to be! -All because of you, Hiccup Haddock!" She squeezed his hands. The look on his face...Gods! She loved him!

"I, -I have one thing still to give you...And I will gladly give it...When, -when we...You, -you have my heart, Hiccup. You are a part of me, -a part of me, like my skin, my hair, -my very blood! You are in my very soul! I am so, -so much more than I thought I would ever be...I feel I can do...Anything I ever wanted to do...Be, -because of you! -That is something I can never repay you for!" There was a quiet certitude in his eyes that made her heart skip a few beats, even though it pounded in her chest.

"-I will hold your hand...I will be at your side from this day, until Ragnarok, and what ever comes after Hiccup! I never want to be parted from you!" He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it forcefully.

"I love you Elsa! -With everything that I am, I love you!" She brought his hand up and caressed it with her cheek and kissed it. Then placed it over her heart.

"And you Hiccup! I love you! From this day, until the end of time!" They kissed, and the world stopped. There was only him...his lips on hers. It ended after what seemed like hours. They embraced each other for what seemed an eternity. She felt like a great agreement had been reached. As if a great stone had been set, just for them. Solid...Immovable, -by men or Gods. For now, and whatever comes after...Gods! She hoped, no, -she prayed with every fiber of her being...Whatever storm there was on the horizon facing them...They would weather it, unscathed…

They separated slightly, and rested their foreheads together...They stayed like that...Until the last of the sun slipped below the horizon…

oooo0000oooo

The sun was setting slowly. He stood there waiting. Aye! Longer than he should! ACH! These foreigners! He should have chopped them up a long time ago, and fed them to their dragons! And from what he'd seen in the past weeks, He regretted not doing so. The raids, and the ships...It all pointed to something larger than he'd bargained for.

He heard the rustling of undergrowth, the light from a torch getting stronger. Finally he showed himself. He was not much. A half-head shorter than he. His heavily muscled frame was something, But it was his eyes...Cold, calculating...He may not be much physically, but those eyes seemed to see everything...They would seem to bore into a man, and take him apart...Piece by piece…

"Why Röngvaldr! You are looking well! Tell me, -how goes it? Making plans for the archipelago? After we've taken what we want?" Och! They needed to get on with it!

"Spare me your fancy talk, Viggo! There's trouble afoot! Aye! BIG trouble. Have you seen? Have you not heard?" He smirked... _Smirked_! This man...His overconfidence would be his undoing, by the Gods! He held up a hand.

"Relax, my dear chieftain! It has all been taken into account!" He wasn't so sure…

"But the ships! These ships from the south! They, they can take apart anything we have..." He smirked again. It was really making him angry! He scoffed.

"Ships? Who needs ships...When you have dragons at your call. The dragons will take apart anything, -anyone in the world can offer up! -And you my friend...You will benefit greatly from that!" ACH!

"Dragons!" He spat. "In case ye didn't know, they've taken to raidin' again...We've had five killed in the last one!" He had the gall to put a pained look on his face.

"Sadly, that is a small side effect...But when we're done, -when we finally spring this...And have crushed them all...The dragons will no longer be a threat...To you, or anyone else! You will be free to rule the north as you see fit! You can make up your own rules! You can even have...Berk, as your centerpiece!" He smiled. It sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"And what of the girl? This...Snow Witch! How are ye gonna deal wi' her?" He had witnessed it, -experienced it himself. Surely, nothing from men could do anything against that…

"-Again, relax! She has been taken into account as well. We are quite certain she is indeed, -human. And, -as with all humans...They _can_ be killed...Can they not?" His face twisted into something...Something truly...The gleam in his eyes, the curl of his lip...A cold, cold dread swept him. -All the way to his feet. He could swear his could feel her ice again. Creeping slowly...It was one thing to kill off the nasty beasts, but...Her, -to mess with her seemed...It, -it bordered on...Tweaking the nose of the very Gods! He didn't want this. He should have never...Ach! -But it was too late now it seemed. Plans and schemes put into motion that he had no control over. There was something else…

"And what of the other? The Berserker girl...We will need her...After!" He frowned.

"Sadly, -No! I cannot -and will not give her up! She seems to have only one thing in mind...Foiling my plans...I have dealt with her before. She cannot be allowed to run loose. She has yet a part to play in my plans...Surely, when you are King...Someone else can be found...Someone of your choosing? To rule over Berserk...After?" Well, he supposed...As King? Yes, -he could! He could very well do as he pleased...The whole archipelago! -His, to do as he pleased! But still, -something wasn't right…Something was...Ach!

"Very well! But something needs to be done soon! We'll no' be able ta keep this up much longer!" He smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Relax! It will be soon! And when it is all over...It will be more than worth it!" He still wasn't so sure...There was something...Something, -missing...He shrugged it off…

King! He would be King! King of the archipelago! -Or maybe...High Chieftain! Yes! That had a nice sound to it! All the lands, -all the riches...His! To do with as he felt necessary! Yes...He _would_ place his throne in Berk! And his first order of business...Throw all the foreigners out! Or kill them...It was all the same to him!

oo0000oo

He watched him go. He could have had a place at his table, -but no. He was too brutish, -too inept. Much like the man who stalked up to him...Honestly? How such a large man could be so quiet was beyond him.

"We should get rid of him! He will undo everything!" Did he really think so?

"All in good time, my friend! -He knows nothing! And if he knows nothing...He cannot be a threat!" He was sure of it. These people...The best of them only suspected. And the suspicion was working in his favor. They were scurrying about like little ants...Little ants that were about to be crushed underfoot! He knew they were being watched. He had carefully hidden all the pieces. Allowing the briefest glimpse. -And watching what happened. It was how he knew. Where to hide everything, -until the time was right…

"Are you sure? Are you positive it will remain hidden...Until..." He wasn't completely sure...These ships from the south. It was but another challenge to be overcome. He had seen her, and he was sure...Nothing would stand against her.

"Are _you_ sure? Could this sorceress defeat her?" The corner of his mouth curled.

"She is human. She cannot possibly stand against her! And when I take their dragons...I will have them tear her apart! I will have her set up her nest...Right here! And from here, I will rule!" This stupid man! He could see right through him. Why he ever agreed...No matter...He had his own plans…

"Ahhh, don't you mean _WE_? My friend? Still, -I will concede the north to you, -I have other places in mind..." Oh yes! Shining like jewels in the south, and beyond! This, Arendelle...And Corona! They had come under his eye. Oh yes! -As soon as he could grow his flock…

"My friend? I think it is time! Call your dragon! Let us give them a taste of what they have coming to them!" The leer on his face...Ach! Disgusting!

"Where?" He asked.

"Oh, -I don't know..." It didn't matter to him very much, -but still…

"Why not...Say hello to the neighbors..."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

HICCUP!

He snapped out of his reverie. He was thinking about her again, or daydreaming about her. They both seemed to meld together now. His thoughts, his dreams of her...I believe...Yes! That one particular morning. She had woken him, he was sure. She was softly humming in her sleep. He rolled over to watch her, -which he did quite often now. She was so, -peaceful, and beautiful when she slept.

"Hiccup..."

The way the morning sun made her skin glow sometimes...And her hair! That, -particular silver -blonde color...And it was so, -so soft...She was humming in her sleep. He watched as she stirred a little, a smile creeping across those wonderful lips of hers…

"Hiccup?"

She blinked awake. Her eyes roamed a bit. She rubbed her nose in the furs, then had turned to face him. Her eyes roamed a little more until they locked on his. He saw her blush madly, and turned her face away. No amount of prodding, or tickling could force her to tell him what she had been dreaming about…

"HICCUP!"

The face in front of him now looked very stern, maybe a little concerned. But there was a smirk there as well. Gods! Was he that easy to read? He needed to pay more attention. She huffed.

"I was saying, -Thanks for coming out. Borrgarr and Forkundr were being...Slightly impossible!" He smiled.

"Only slightly? Gosh, I'd hate to see them completely impossible!" She chuckled and smiled. It was good to see. She did that too infrequently anymore.

"That would be somewhere between murder, and mayhem...First one, -then the other..." He laughed as did she. -And it was good to see her in such good spirits...After they'd stopped, a small, -slightly uncomfortable silence followed. She opened and closed her mouth twice before she spoke.

"Hiccup? Elsa, -isn't still mad at me, -is she?" In truth, he wasn't completely sure. The hurt on her face needed placating.

"I, -I'm not...we, speak of you often enough...I asked her to come along, but her duties with the orphans, and the clothing shop...Take up much of her time. Along with the wedding preparations..." Her face fell, and she looked away slightly. She bit her lip, and looked at him again.

"Hiccup? I'm, -really happy for you both! I'm glad you have found someone!" Her face fell again. She had meant that, but…

"I guess...I guess, -I'll have to marry too! -Someday..." She looked at her lap. A smirk came to his face.

"Too bad Snotlouts' already taken, hey?" She looked at him incredulously. Before her laughter burst forth like a storm. They were both wiping their eyes after several moments.

"What...How? What is she doing with him anyway?" A few more chuckles escaped.

"Actually, she's a really nice girl, you'd like her. But I can't help but think...Behind closed doors, -he wears a frilly little apron while she lords it over the house!" She burst out laughing again.

"May I get you some tea my love? NO! Now shut it, -and clean that floor!" Her impressions were quite good. She actually snorted as she laughed. After a bit her face fell again. An idea came to him.

"Heather? Maybe, -Elsa, or her sister Anna, could match you with someone? A southern Lord, or Prince, maybe?" She gave a wan smile.

"Thanks Hiccup. But I've had my fill of these so-called nobles! While they may look pretty, I don't want someone whose toughest decision was how much to raise taxes...Or whose toughest fight was with the loaf of bread they had for breakfast! -No! -No thank you!" She frowned again, but put her hand on his arm.

"I appreciate the thought though." She smiled warmly. She then looked down then back at him.

"Hiccup? I may have found something. The battle you fought? I was meant...To eliminate you, -to remove the threat you posed. -To whom, -I don't know. But apparently, whoever it was has returned to the archipelago. -They mean to finish the job." A few names had come to mind, but who, -exactly? He saw that look in her eyes…

"Heather? -Don't! We can find out together! I know, Cami hasn't been very, -nice to you. But we need to do this together!" She shook her head.

"No Hiccup! None of you could get close enough. With my position, -I could find out who it is. _Then_ -we could come up with a plan!" He didn't like it. Not one bit. He knew it was useless to try to dissuade her.

"Hiccup? It, -could get messy. I, -you shouldn't get involved in this." He liked it even less now!

"Heather..." He growled. She raised a hand to cut him off.

"Hiccup, Please! I, -I need to do this! Because, -because of what I've done. I need to show them too whose side I'm on..." No she didn't! But that look on her face...She knew him too well.

"Oh, -very well! But Heather? You get out! If it's gets too dangerous. We, -I need you, as Chief of Berserk!" She gave him another wan smile. She would be watched, he knew. But would Cami, and the Bogs get her out? They had better! He turned to go, but she stopped him.

"Hiccup?" He turned back to her. She took a few timid steps into his space, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing firmly. He returned in kind. Her next words were a whisper.

"Thank you Hiccup! You're such a good friend! -You've always been, -nicer to me than I deserve!" She separated, and put her hand on his cheek. Rising on her toes, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek…

oooo0000oooo

That was two weeks ago. Now she was missing, and it troubled him greatly. If she was gone from the archipelago, he could understand. But she wouldn't just leave and not tell him...Or at least leave word. And if she was still here, why hadn't anyone spotted her?

She was last seen on Lavalout island. So- it was a given that they were involved...They'd figured that out already. Someone wanted him dead...But who? And it was entirely possible that was who the deal was struck with...He and Elsa had spoken at length about it, but had come to no conclusion.

-And was it someone new? Or someone they had dealt with before? It almost had to be someone new. Everyone else...Drago was surely rotting in some dark corner of Hels' realm now. Dagur was gone too. That would only leave...But no, they had destroyed his fleet. And with it -him as well. They surely would have heard something by now…

He was jostled from his thoughts by a banging from the dais behind him. He turned. Spitelout was hammering on the table with his mug, gathering everyone's attention.

"Oi! Alright now! Everyone...Calm down! Take yer seats! Let's get this started!" They had all gathered. The Chiefs, the Heirs, their council members, and their generals. All the important people...He wasn't sure _exactly_ why, but he had a feeling...But why were they keeping him in the dark about it? It was a tradition after all...And unnecessary one, by his reckoning. She had already met most of them. He had already started making plans for he and Elsa to do exactly this. Just he and her, taking their time...Visiting all the tribes...together…

Ach! Just an excuse then. To get dressed up, and throw a party. He himself was dressed in a particularly nice white tunic, with gold embroidery on the sleeves, and around the neck. There was a curious design embroidered on his chest in silver thread. It was a design he'd seen in Arendelle, but didn't know what it meant. His pants were newly made, -by Elsa! As was the shirt. -So his mom had told him. She had some skill, but the pants...They were very tight...Especially in the seat. He would have to talk to her…

-If he could find her. She had left him shortly after lunch. They had some quiet time together over some bread and fish stew. -And a few...Ok, -a lot of stolen kisses. Gods! It was harder and harder to focus anymore. Especially when she was near. And it wasn't all his fault! It seemed the more she learned...and the more he, -they learned about each other...It had grown into a torturous competition. Who could drive the other mad from across the square, or the street, or the room…

His thoughts were jostled again. It seemed the Goethi had arrived, and was scowling at him furiously. He bowed his head respectfully as did everyone else. The room fell silent. He heard the rattling of the charms on her staff. After a few more moments of silence, he heard her scratching on the floor. He heard Gobbers' footsteps…

"Upon this gathering, we ask of the Gods their blessings on this occasion! Of this meeting, of Chieftains and their councils, of allies and friends, to the official betrothal of Hiccup Haddock, Chieftain of Berk. And the fair maiden, Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Aredelle! May Freyja and Frigg smile upon their union! May Óðinn, the all-father guide us all!" She scratched a few runes on the floor. For safety and protection and truth. She then turned to him and bowed, then walked off to take her seat at the table. Spitelout cleared his throat and spoke.

"Some years ago, a boy was born to the Hooligan tribe. He'd come early, before his time. He was weak, and frail. Those of us that were there didn't think the child would last two days. But his father and mother, -they wouldn't give up on him. And sure enough, he survived those early days..."

"He grew into a young lad. Even then, we could tell he was different. He was quite good at drawing, and learned to read and write long before all the other children of his age. Ahhh, but his head was always in the clouds! He would chase after Gnomes and Trolls, nearly every time his father took him hunting or fishing. He would take apart anything he was given, just to see how it worked..."

"By the time the boy had grown into his teens, we had all but given up on him. He was still skinny and weak. He couldn't lift a hammer. Or an axe...But his mind...It grew even sharper! He learned the books. Of viking law and lore. He could recite the treaties by rote! His head, full of crazy ideas! Which he would put down precisely on paper. All these ideas, -meant to help the tribe. -Or how to down dragons..."

"And so it was, early one morning. During a dragon raid, after actually building one of those, -crazy contraptions...He used it! And because of that...He changed the very course of history! -And not only for his own tribe...But for all the vikings in the archipelago!" A great cheer went up. People were hooting, and shouting his name...Nearly every person in the room had a say. Spitelout raised a hand after a few long moments.

"The boy grew into a man...And with the dragons, started showing the mettle, and the determination...The cool head, and warm hands he would need later in life. He managed to neutralize two of the greatest threats...And chase off a ruthless bunch of dragon hunters. -And...Defeated a whole dragon army. Who would have enslaved us all!" Another great shout went up. He was feeling rather embarrassed by now. Eh, let 'em have it!

"The man became Chief! Aye! Before many of us thought he was ready...But in short time, he proved us wrong again! By sharing his ideas, and the dragons, he has improved the lives of every Viking! Bringing glory, and victory to his name! And sharing it with the rest!" Much murmuring and nodding of heads ensued…

"As you all know, -one of the many responsibilities of a Chief is to marry. And bring to the tribe an heir. A person to carry his name, long after he has been sent to Valhalla. Sadly, -his young wife was taken from us. In bringing another victory, we lost her...Before she was allowed to grace us with a child..."

"-But, it would seem, -the Gods have smiled upon him! And have sent us a young woman. And such a woman!" A small smile crept across his face, he shook his head…

"Why, I remember the first time I saw her. I, -didn't think her much...She was too soft, I'd thought...too weak...How this lass was even goin' ta survive up here...It was beyond me! -But! Within the first ten minuets, she showed her mettle! Aye! And put those council members in their places! With nothin' left for them to say but good morinin'! AYE! And in the next ten minuets, She showed the care and the warm heart we here on Berk have had the good fortune to experience!"

"-And ever since, she's shown that she is more than equal to the task! Takin' up with a dragon of her own…a-flyin' ta all the islands. Makin' friends, and further strengthening our ties with our allies! Assumin' all the duties as a proper Chieftains' wife! And more than that! She has shown she is willing, Aye! -And more than able to take up his mantle in his stead!" Another cheer. He smiled warmly…

"I feel sorry, -for you lot...I really do! Sorry, that ye canna see her, every day. She the way she cares for the people. They way she gladly gives of her time...And her heart, ta make sure they're cared for...Ta make sure we have what we need, -and then some...I feel..." He huffed, and shook his head slightly.

"-I...I've only know her for a short time...But I already feel as though...she's me own daughter, and a full member of the family..." A somewhat hushed sigh swept through the crowd. A few knowing nods. For him to make such an admission...He turned slightly. Were his eyes brightening? He rolled his shoulders…

"So!" He cleared his throat. "Many of you lot have already met her. But we felt, in accordance with the law, and the treaties we keep. Ta call this gatherin' ta introduce her proper...So ye can all meet her under better circumstance! So! Without further delay, I, Spitelout Jorgenson, by blood relation to Chief Hiccup Haddock of the Hooligan tribe, Introduce you to...Elsa Ellesmyre, -Queen of Arendelle!"

The doors opened, and out stepped two of the younger cabin boys. They stood in front of them, holding them open. They shouted in unison.

"QUEEN ELSA! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Through the doors came a column of...Her ships' crew! There was the lieutenants Staubb and Verschtap! Two by two. Dressed in their full uniforms. Buttons and buckles shining. As soon as the last man cleared the doorway by a couple of steps, they stopped, then turned towards each other. They took two steps away, then drew their swords. They created an archway...They shouted as well…

"-LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" An older gentleman came through...Was that...Captain Verschtop? He hardly recognized him! In all his finery, and medals...What came through the door next made the whole world stop.

He had seen her this way before. It seemed like so long ago...But it had only been, -three...Four? Months? All that time...It caused him to think of that first time...And the first time he had seen her like this...A collective gasp seemed to escape from everyone in the hall. Her full crown was atop her head. Her hair was done in Arendellian fashion. Bangs swept back, a single braid draped over her bare shoulders... _oooh! Bare shoulders! Hee hee!_ There was a spattering of large ice crystals in it. Her dress was that shade of blue, and it sparkled too. Lacey-white sleeves adorned her arms. There was a long-ish white gossamer train that followed her.

He started to feel a little dizzy...Until he remembered to breathe. Gods! She was so beautiful! He then noticed too, the Captain now stood in front of him, bowing deeply. He returned in kind, then noticed Gobber. Oh yes! He was supposed to stand...He took a half-step, so both men flanked him. He glanced quickly at the smith, who winked at him, and smiled warmly.

Eugene was on her arm. He was all dressed up in his uniform too. White waistcoat and pants. Knee high black boots shining. Medals, ropes, chains, and sash...And circlet. He was going to have to watch out for him tonight. They strode up, backs straight, chins out. They stopped a few steps in front of him. His eyes locked with hers. He wanted to tell her, how beautiful she looked, but he couldn't...just yet. He barely noticed Spitelout striding up…

"Who presents this woman?" Eugene released her arm, and took her hand. He bowed.

"Eugene Fitzherbert! Prince of Corona! Cousin by marriage!" He bowed. Spitelout gave him one back. Eugene took Elsa by the arm, and led her the rest of the way. They stood facing each other a step and a half apart. Gobber spoke…

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk! Do you accept this woman?" _Gods yes!_ Please just... _get on with it already!_

"I do!" There was a smile in her eyes...Those beautiful blue eyes...And on her lips too. Her eyes seemed to shine...No, those...she was tearing up! He absently made to move...but he caught himself. He couldn't just yet. He barely registered the large man next to him talking.

"And do you promise to protect her honor? And teach her Viking customs and lore...Of our laws and history? Of our treaties and agreements? -And the ways of the dragons? -Do you promise to keep her, and hold to this sacred bond, until such time as you take your vows?" Again... _Please_ …

"I do!" He nodded, and turned to Elsa.

"Elsa Marie Ellesmyre! Queen of Arendelle! Ruler of the Northern Fjords! Do you accept this man?" She nodded and smiled.

"I do!" She looked at him. A single tear escaped, rolling off her cheek. Her eyes, and her face seemed to glow…

"Do you promise to honor him? Do you promise to be taught the ceremonies, and the customs? Do you promise to learn the duties and responsibilities of a Chiefs wife? -Do you promise to learn the ways of the dragons? Do you promise to keep him, and the tribe? Do you hold this bond sacred? Until such time as you take your vows?" She nodded again and another tear escaped. She sniffled a bit. She was looking at him with such...love and adoration...He was sure his heart would burst!

"I do!" She blinked a few more tears free. She smiled. Gobber bowed slightly. He took her right hand, and his, and placed them in each others'. They clasped wrists. Gobber placed their hands between his. He closed his eyes tightly. His mouth was moving, but no sound came out. He bowed his head, then lifted his face towards the roof, lips still moving. He stopped and released their hands. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and gave each of them a huge, beaming smile. He stepped back.

The rattling of the Goethis' staff broke the small pause. He was lost in her eyes again. She made huge circles with her hands, bringing them to her center. She handed her staff to...his mother! -Who stepped up briefly to present the older woman with a piece of folded cloth. She unraveled it. It was a simple, sheer strip of wool. About four inches wide, and about a foot and a half long. And on it were embroidered runes of guidance, and wisdom. -And also, -a strike class, and tracker class insignia!

The Goethi then wrapped their hands in the cloth. She sandwiched their hands in hers. She closed her eyes, and mouthed prayers. She released them after a few moments, then offered a warm, respectful bow to each of them. Spitelout stepped up, and held up his hands.

"Friends! Allies! Chieftains! I present to you, -Elsa and Hiccup! May Óðinn, the all-father grant them wisdom, and guidance. May Freyja, and Vár keep watch over their union! May Thor, and Magni grant them strength! The Gods be good, -we'll have the wedding at the end of the summer!" A chorus of shouts and prayers went up. The Captain bowed and walked around them. He placed a hand on theirs, and held his other one up until the crowd quieted.

"Let it be known, That I, Captain Heinz Verschtop, of Her Majesties' Royal Navy...Having been duly sworn...And being wholly sanctioned by the ruling council of Arendelle…Do hereby validate this ceremony! I judge this union fully legitimate, and binding! It is in accordance with international law, and it is in the spirit of Arendelles' customs and traditions! May all the Gods smile upon them! Let this not be only a beginning for them, but for all of us as well! Aye! The beginning of a new era for all of our peoples! -An era of great opportunities! -And a wealth of happiness for us all!"

A cheer went up. He barely noticed. He was looking at her. The smile on her face, the brightness of her eyes...It was truly one of those shining moments. They took a half-step towards each other. They took each others' free hand. She raised it up, and after caressing it with her cheek, placed a soft kiss on the back of it, then placed it over her heart.

He took hers, and placed a long soft kiss to it, then placed it over his heart. He looked deeply into her eyes…

"From my heart to yours, Elsa...Everything!" She smiled and nodded. Her eyes welled up…

"And from mine to yours, Hiccup...Everything!" They closed the gap between them. The kiss was long, but chaste. It transferred to each other all they were feeling...All that needed said….They separated. Valka stepped up, and carefully unwrapped their hands. He tilted his head slightly, and cocked an eyebrow. She bit her lip and nodded in-perceptively. They moved as one, and pecked her on her cheeks.

There was a scowl in her eyes, but a wide smile on her lips. She wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged. She placed a hand on their cheeks and smiled widely. A few tears escaped from her shining eyes.

They turned and faced the crowd. Her hand slipped effortlessly into his. They smiled and waved. He chanced a glance at her. She looked at him, and bit her lip, then leaned into him, placing her head on his chest, -just for a moment. The din died down after a few long minuets.

"Thank you all for coming...I, -I feel so blessed..." He looked for the words...He didn't really prepare anything...Maybe he should have...He looked...She gave him a small, encouraging nod.

"I, -I had been struggling with, -with my loss...I, -lost sight of that which I had...I thought the world...dark, and empty..." He paused and looked again…

"And then, I met this...Wonderful woman you see before you, -and everything changed! She made me see...With just a look, -she made me realize...All that I still had...That life could still be so much more...I hope you all can come to know her as I have. She can see in you beyond the now, and open your eyes to what the future could be..." He looked again. She was looking at him with pride and...and...He just wanted to sweep her off her feet and...well….He looked out again.

"I can't say, -I cannot tell you what the future holds for us, -for any of us! The storm clouds are rising! You've all heard, -it will be upon us...soon! But, if we hold to each other...These friendships, and trust...If we stay true to each other, -and hold our course...The future can be very bright indeed!" There was then a huge amount of applause and shouting. He turned to her. She was looking at him with such warmth and fondness. It was all he could do not to grab her, and kiss her silly. Her eyes darted to the crowd. He took her meaning. He released her hand, and took a step back. He bowed to her, and swept his hand towards them. He heard her giggle, then laugh. She curtseyed, then swatted him on the shoulder. She took a step. The room quieted after a few short moments. How did she _do_ that?

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome you have given my people and I. Surely, it is an example for the whole world to follow!" She paused…

"Some months ago, -I ran into...Literally, -ran into...A young man in a forge in my country. And ever since, my life has been turned around. He showed me the same love and concern you show each other. And through him, I have learned, -so much more about myself. I have been challenged, to become so much more than what I was. He has given me the sky, -and my eyes have truly been opened! -Opened to a whole other world, to a whole other life! A life of good friendships, and opportunities I had never before even imagined were possible!" She smiled brightly. There were thoughtful nods, and knowing looks…

"Shortly before I arrived, Chief Haddock sent me a message. He detailed the troubles here, and voiced his concerns for me, and the people that serve me. I was very worried and troubled. But, he mentioned his friends and allies. How you were working to find out this conspiracy, and stop it in its' tracks. It quelled my fears some...And indeed! After meeting you, and seeing the care and concern, the way you treat each other...I could see my concerns were -completely unfounded! Truly! It is an example for all people to follow! And, it inspires me, -to do even more for those I serve, and the ones that serve me!" Gods! She was amazing! -And he loved her, so very much! Her expression changed slightly.

"I too cannot say what lies ahead of us. But one thing is certain...things will change. Indeed! Change is all around us! The air we breathe, the water that flows around the very islands we stand on...It happens whether we wish it or not. Change -in and of itself, is neither good, nor bad...It simply, -is! How we deal with the changes that happen is what makes us who we are! We must take the changes as they come, and forge ahead to our future!" She paused.

"There may indeed be dark days ahead. Days of conflict, and strife. Days, -the likes of which, I have not seen in my years...But I can see us...All of us! Pulling together, -helping each other along...Coming through these changes, and into a future, -as bright as the sun! Days of peace and prosperity for all!" A shout went up. Shouts of her name, and pounding of mugs on the tables. She held up a hand.

"As friends, and allies...For the welcome you have shown me and my people. For your care and concern...I make this solemn vow...I will give everything...Everything in my power to give, -and then some. To ensure this future becomes a reality! -And the Gods be good...May it last for many, many years!" The crowd roared. They loved her! There was never any doubt in his mind.

He felt something...shift. As if a great wheel or cog had been set in motion. Great events were coming together...Happenings...Everything beyond his control...He shrugged it off. He held up a hand.

"Let's eat!" They walked around and took their seats. On her left sat Eugene, the Admiral Tesselig, the General Scherr. the Captain, and Mister Tennance. On his right, Spitelout, his mother, the Goethi, Gobber, and Hoark. There was every kind of meat and fish. Fresh vegetables, and bread. Also ale, mead of all sorts, and also some wine from Arendelle and Corona. After the meal, there was sweetbread, and dried fruits. They shared looks, and playfully fed each other small bits of food. When they had finished she scooted her chair a bit closer. She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. He kissed her hair. She let out a contented sigh.

"This is wonderful Hiccup! Look at them all! They're all enjoying themselves!" Indeed they were. Animated conversations were taking place all over. Many smiles, and claps on the back. The thoughts crept in. He tried to stamp them down, but apparently, he wasn't quick enough. She pulled away from him a little.

"Hiccup?" She looked worried. He smiled, it wasn't entirely fake.

"I'm sorry, I should be enjoying this..." Her eyes searched his for a moment. She leaned back into him, her other arm snaked around his waist and she hugged him.

"It is -this storm, isn't it." He nodded. It seemed to cast a pall over everything they did anymore. The clouds were right there, over their heads. They were just waiting for the downpour. He hated it, -but what could they do?

"I just hope...That after, -we can all meet like this again..." She nodded, then straightened. She looked deeply into his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"We will, Hiccup! -We will!" She kissed his forehead. They locked eyes...And there it was! How did she do that? He believed her, mind, body, and soul. Yes they would! And times would be even better than now…

The meal finished, and tables were moved. The musicians picked up their instruments. He took her hand and led her over. They stood in the center, and faced each other. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, as did she. The music started. He bowed, she curtseyed. They stepped together, and locked their upright arms. They circled each other, then turned. They locked their other arms and circled. They faced each other again, then joined hands. Stepping in to each other, first one side, then the other, spreading their arms as they did. They did this twice, and on the last, he ducked in and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled demurely, and cocked an eyebrow when they faced each other. Challenge accepted...The game was on!

She gave him her back, and they joined hands again. Stepping left, then right. They did this twice, and on the last, she tilted her head, and pecked him on the cheek. His right hand dropped to her waist. He gave her a small squeeze, that caused her a slight misstep. She shot him a glare, but the corners of her mouth were curled slightly. He led her around in a small circle. She turned so they were facing opposite each other. Her right hand dropped to his stomach. He detected a slight widening of her fingers before her hand slid around his waist. His brain went foggy, and his foot caught something on the floor. He stumbled. He shot a look at her, but she smiled widely, and laughed that laugh…

The rest of the dance was much the same. A hand left a half-beat longer, a slight brushing of hips, A face darting in, the retreating. They ended facing each other. She curtseyed, he bowed. She looked so smug...He didn't notice the cheering and clapping. After a few short moments, she turned and held up a finger to the musicians. They started playing the next tune...It was...was…

The tune from the garden! Their first, well, -not officially...but...That, -that first kiss! She stepped in to him. She took his hand. He placed his on her waist...And they danced. Spinning, twirling, bouncing...Their eyes were locked. The rest of the world melted away...This dance was so much better. They weren't hiding...They knew, -without a doubt, what they felt for each other...And he was in front of his family and friends. They spun and twirled for hours it seemed. They stopped of their own accord. He didn't know if the music had stopped...They stood there. Her hand slid up his arm to his shoulder. His dropped to her waist. They moved together, and kissed. Deeply, passionately, -though still modest. They ended, and rested their foreheads together. He breathed the words…

"I love you, Elsa!" She breathed them back…

"And I love you, Hiccup!" they stood there, locked together, breathing each other in until the music started playing again. This tune...Now this _was_ their first dance! He smiled as he remembered how it all started...Being shoved from behind by Rapunzel...He wouldn't take it back, not for a second! They stepped, they twirled, and stepped again. He lifted her up, then set her down. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. She gave him a look as she stepped away to her new partner.

He was met by Gjaflaug. She smiled brightly. She looked so happy! He was glad for her. Things could have turned out so differently for her...Step, twirl, step, -lift, step, twirl...She flashed him a smile as she stepped away. He was then met by his mother. He wiggled his eyebrows. -She cuffed him on the side of his head. Step, step, -twirl, step...She frowned as she left.

He was met by a young girl, Dark brown hair, green eyes...He thought of another, but no...This was Brana, Daughter of a Meathead General. A lovely girl, but he wished Heather was here with them. At least he'd know she was safe.

As he was lifting his last partner, Gunna. He felt something shift, and a small stab of pain on the end of his leg. Entirely bearable, but he took it as a cue that he needed to stop for a while. He turned. Elsa was being confronted by Trófastr. She would be occupied. She gave him a look, but he shook his head, and held a hand up. She bit her lip and nodded. She took up the next dance with a smile to his friend.

He retrieved a cup of watered mead, and leaned against a column. He watched Elsa for a bit, then all the smiling faces. It warmed his heart that everyone was having such a good time. Gods! He wished these times would last longer than they seemed to...He was jolted out of his thoughts by a clap to the shoulder. He looked. Eugene was brushing off his jacket and adjusting his boot.

"By the Gods Hiccup! I've never seen Elsa so...Happy! -And it's all your fault!" He smiled widely.

"Thanks Eugene. She's so...So beautiful like this! I, -I hope I can keep her this way..." The thoughts crept up, but he squashed them. The prince gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Hiccup! I'm sure you'll have no problem in that regard!" He smiled.

"So how is Tindr treating you?" He frowned slightly.

"Well enough, -but sometimes, he seems, I dunno, -down, -a little...But he is so awesome and amazing!" He nodded and smiled.

"You need to tell him that! They get a little forlorn...They still feel for their first rider, -the first person they bond with. Try taking him to a deserted island and have him blow something up, or at least set something on fire. That always helps! You could try putting him down by his horns too. It may seem harsh, but they like it. My cousin Snotlout could give you a few more tips." He smiled.

"Thanks Hiccup!" He was yanked out of his line of sight by Camicazi…

"C'mere! Pretty man!" She had a wicked grin on her face. He hoped she knew he was married. But, eh! It's just a dance anyway...Right? He felt a heavier hand on his shoulder. Bertha stepped up next to him chuckling.

"Ahhh, Hiccup! Yer father, he would be very happy...and proud -on this day!" He nodded.

"Thank you! I, -I just..." He looked down, then back at her. She gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hiccup?" He felt like he…

"Bertha? I, -I don't want any of this…I can't help feeling as if I have to choose...I wouldn't give up any of them, -not one person in this room!" She nodded, her face a bit grim.

"Aye! Hiccup! It's a hard choice we all have ta make sometimes. -But would ye rather sit here, and party yer arses off...While this storm rolls over the top o' us?" He shook his head.

"NO! -Definitely not!" She nodded.

"Aye! It's the right choice! Ye ride out, and face it! And pray the Gods smile on ye!" He nodded.

"Hiccup, your woman there, -there's more to her than what she seems! Even more, I'll wager, and she'll show us, before it's all over...We'll all be fine!" He gave her a smile and a nod. He wished he could share that sentiment. She was the one he wouldn't give up. He would gladly lay down his life...But, -a bit selfishly, he would rather not...In the end, he prayed that they would come through this…

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must see if I can get me a dance wi' the pretty one too!" She turned, and scampered...Scampered! -Across the room like a school girl. She came up behind Cami, and punched her in the shoulder, and ducked down. When Cami turned, she slipped around and right in front of Eugene, and danced off with him. Cami turned back and stiffened. She stamped her foot viciously.

"MOM!" Bertha turned them and stuck out her tongue at her daughter. She stomped off towards the serving area.

He felt another presence at his side a few moments later. He was watching Elsa, who was now dancing with Dogsbreath. She was shining...Truly! He turned, it was Admiral Tesselig. He gave a polite bow.

"My Lord!" He gave him a respectful nod. He didn't want to talk business anymore...The Admiral sighed.

"Ahhh, It does us all so well, to see Her Majesty so happy..." He said. He nodded absently, not really paying attention.

"-And this union! The power and prestige it brings! It will surely be a boon to us all!" He only caught the tail-end of that.

"I'm sorry...Admiral?" He gave a condescending look. He didn't like it.

"My Lord, -Surely...With the beasts you command, -the, tactical advantage they present..." He cut him off.

"First of all, they're not beasts! -They are intelligent animals! -Very intelligent! And second, I don't command them...No one does! This is where you people get it all wrong! -And third, -Yes! They do pose a huge tactical advantage! So much so, that no army or navy can stand against them! Such an advantage you'll be able to see for yourself, in the coming days, -if you're not careful! Something you can watch come to its' bloody, horrible conclusion!" His voice was rising, but he didn't care. He spluttered.

"But...My Lord...Once you bring the dragons...They would also be a deterrent to..." He cut him off again. He was starting to lose his temper.

"What? Bring them south? Where they have been hunted to extinction? Where they have been driven off completely? No! -Sir! It is my intention to never bring them south again. -And let me tell you why...Once their newness has worn off, -once you have conquered all the lands your petty heart desires, even after having bled for you, -You would still only see them as tools...A means to and end! Then, you would enslave them. Breed them for fighting...So they can bleed again, for sport and for gold! NO! The dragons. Stay. HERE!" He was truly angry. The Admiral had the stones to scoff.

"My Lord...This...union you seek? It has not been fully approved by the council. With but a word, I could..." _What?_ Did he really mean to...Oh he was going to get...His thoughts were interrupted by the Captain.

"Admiral? What in Hels' name is goin' on here?" The Admiral was indignant.

"Nothing that concerns your ears, -CAPTAIN!" Heinz went red in the face.

"Oh AYE? Perhaps I should remind ye...I have the Queens' commission, -you do not! I have been sworn by the council...You have not! I have taken the vows of the Regents...You have not! I hold the sash of the Royal Crocus, -with the silver flake! You do not! SO! Unless ye want command of some dinghy, in some shit-hole corner of the world...YE WILL STAND DOWN!" There was pure murder in his eyes…

"Very well...When we get back to Arendelle...We will have a talk, -concerning your commission!" The Captain grinned.

"-No we won't!" The Admiral huffed. He gave a curt bow and stomped off. Elsa came up beside him, and gripped his arm. Heinz watched the other man go.

"I never did like that man!" He said, matter of factly. He turned back and bowed deeply.

"F'give me Highnesses, fer interrptin' yer celebration!" She looked at him quizzically, then at the Captain.

"What happened?" He was about to open his mouth when Heinz cut him off…

"Your Majesty! I'm afraid the Admiral was being an impertinent ass!" He nodded.

"The Captain here was making trouble!" He saw Heinz turn his head slightly. He grinned widely.

"I See..." There was a small smirk that appeared on her face. She bit her lip and released his arm. She clasped her hands in front of her. She stood, -back straight, chin out...Facing the Captain.

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice Captain! -I hereby relieve you of your command!" He straightened slightly, Then bowed.

"Your Majesty!" What, what was she doing?

"A suitable replacement shall be found for the ship, when the opportunity presents itself! I give you leave to retain as many of the officers below you as you please. Do I make myself clear?" He bowed again…

"Of course! Your Majesty!" She paused, for only a moment…

"You shall henceforth, -consider yourself part of my personal staff! You will answer to me, and only to me! I shall commission you Lord Admiral, in such time as the papers can be drawn! Do I make myself clear?" He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before he spoke.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Your Majesty!" She held out her hand. He took a knee, and kissed it tenderly. She took a half-step back.

"Rise, Lord Admiral!" He did and bowed again. He then turned to face him. He took a knee.

"And to you, Lord Haddock! I pledge my sword, my life! Anything you would ask of me, -it shall be done!" He appreciated the gesture but…

"Thank you Heinz! But if you want to kiss my hand, I'm afraid you're out of luck!" Heinz tilted his head slightly. "Ha!" -He chuckled. He stood, and bowed deeply.

"Highnesses!" He turned on his heel and left them. He turned to her.

"That was...was..." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I had been meaning to promote him for a while now..." She turned to him, and absently smoothed his tunic. She smirked, then bit her lip.

"Are you, -quite sure you don't want him to kiss your hand? I could call him back here, -it would be..." He snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him a bit forcefully. She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"No! I'm afraid...The only one allowed to kiss me from this day forward, -is you!" He leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart. She scrunched her face and her shoulders.

"I'd say, -I got the better end of the deal!" She smiled and bit her lip.

"Indeed you did! My Queen!" She laughed that laugh. The next number of moments were roaming hands and eyes...Her face, her hair, her shoulders... _still bare!_ -He would have to do something about them...He caressed her cheek with a finger. Gods! They were so close...Just a few, -hopefully short months, then the ceremony...Then...then...He was about to tell her. How beautiful she was, how lucky he felt to have her. -To mutter a prayer to the Gods, thanking them for this blessing…

His thoughts were crushed by a thunderous boom. He looked. The doors had been flung open. A girl stood there...Ra, -ran, Raneigh! She was a Bog. But...He saw Spitelout storming over, even from this angle, there was murder in his eyes. The girl took a knee as he reached her. He flung his arms out, ducking his head. Then he stopped, and took a step back as if he'd been struck. His head ducked again. Bertha and Cami walked up. He stiffened, then turned his head looking. Their eyes locked. He knew that look! Something had happened, and it wasn't good!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

Spitelout headed for the back room. With a look, he gathered the Chiefs, and Heirs. Eugene, and the Captain joined them. They all gathered in the small room, looking at the map on the table. Raneigh spoke.

"The Murderous were...attacked this night, about an hour and a half ago..." She didn't say…

"Dragons?" He said, She rolled her shoulders.

"I think...There were dragons involved...But this..." She frowned, then continued.

"There were the usual...Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, even a few Snafflefangs, and Raincutters...About sixty, all told. -And, -something else...We, we heard its' roar from across the water...And fire...Its' fire...It -was like nothing we had ever seen..." Her head dropped. Cami put a hand on her arm.

"Did you track it? Where did it go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye! We tried, but the dragons...They attacked, when we got close enough...They headed off west." She pointed on the map Dogsbreath nodded and spoke.

"There is a bunch of small islands in that area...We had just gotten around to those..." He nodded. Raneigh spoke absently.

"Fire...The fire...Like a river of flame…Everything...Everything was burning..." He knew what they had to do. -And there wasn't any time to waste!

"Raneigh? Get back out there! See if you and the sisters can pinpoint where that thing went! If your dragons start to act up, get out!" She looked at Cami and Bertha. They nodded, and she left.

"Dogsbreath? You're closest. I want the first lift to be firefighting equipment! The bags, and the troughs! The second lift? First aid, healing supplies..." He nodded.

"Bertha? Healing supplies, and long grass! As much as you can carry! We may need it in the coming days. I'll send some extra Gronkles over for the tow..." She nodded.

"Trófastr? You're farthest away, hopefully, the fires should be out by the time you get there. Logging, and lumber tools, -to help rebuild...And as much long grass as you can spare!" He nodded. Thinking, thinking, thinking…Elsa came up beside him, and placed a calming hand on his back…

"When you all get home...Ready your ships…Have them sail before first light! Dogsbreath? Bertha? Thuggory? Sail your ships around, and approach from the north. Eugene? Take three of yours, and go with them. You will lead, they will support..." He nodded

"Captain? Sail your ship around south of Lavalout island. -Here! There is a maze of islands...Trofastr? Sail around with him! -Try to stay hidden, or keep them confused, or occupied! You will be in a position to support Thuggory, and the ships from Berk..."

"Thuggory? Bring the big ship! Sail it around south to this point. Place it between this area and the Murderous island...I have had five of our ships fitted with nets, and high-powered bolas...It's there where we will meet, and support you!" He nodded.

He looked over the map. That should about cover everything on that side…

"Also when you get home...Double your watches, and patrols...This may not be...We cannot discount an attack on our homes, while our attention is elsewhere! -At least one full team! Two, -if you can spare them. The rest of the riders need to be ready to go at a moments' notice!" Bertha leaned around.

"Trófastr? Why not send half your riders to Friðrs' rock? -As soon as they can! We'll have fish for the dragons, and food and ale for the riders." He nodded. It was a good idea. It was over three hours' flight from Hopeless. It would be a good staging area. Dogsbreath spoke.

"Hiccup? Perhaps, -I should be the first to land...There have been rumors spread...That it is you that is causing the raids…." He nodded.

"That would be preferable, -but I'm going anyway..." Camicazi shook her head.

"Hiccup? -Why? -Why are we even doing this? If rumors have been spread...You're not likely to be welcomed there." She had a point, but…

"I know Cami. We are doing this because we can...And it's the right thing to do!" They all nodded thoughtfully…

"Everyone? Our first priority is to the sick, and wounded! Our next, -food and shelter! Then, we need to find out where this thing went, and make a plan to take it down. And find these conspirators, -and take them down too!" A chorus of ayes rang out.

"My Lord? What are ye thinkin'?" The Captain asked. He hadn't really thought of it, but…

"I'm thinking of burning their hall down, -and smoking them out!" A wicked grim crossed the Bogs faces. The Captain grinned as well. They left the room, and walked to the dais. They all flanked him. Elsa was clinging to his arm. She had a worried look on her face. He placed a hand on hers, and squeezed gently. He looked out over the crowd. Many worried and concerned faces met his gaze.

"Everyone? The Murderous were attacked...Almost two hours ago...By dragons!" There was a collective gasp. Many looked at each other, then back at him.

"I want the first three teams of riders ready to leave in twenty minuets! Eret? I want the towboats loaded...Food, blankets, and what medicines we can spare...I want them ready in two hours! I need auxiliary teams A and C to double the watch! And I need long patrols tonight, -in all directions! Eret? Gustav? Gjaflaug, and Snotlout? -To me! Everyone?" He thought for a moment, they needed to know.

"This was probably meant to draw us all out. We cannot ignore the possibility of an attack on our homes. Secure your armories, and your food stores! Have all those not able to fight ready to move! Prepare your safe places! Keep the Terrors close. Word will be sent when we find out more!" Everyone started moving as one. Hasty goodbyes were made...And a tender farewell? Between Gjaflaug, -and Dogsbreath? Hmmm. Eret And Gustav stepped up.

"Eret? I want the Bola ships ready to sail by dawn. I want you to take them to the Murderous. Meet the big ship from the Meatheads. You will support them." He nodded.

"Sure Hiccup!" He turned to the younger man.

"Gustav? I want you and Fanghook up on Trolls' Peak. Keep a sharp eye!" His face fell.

"But Hiccup! -I want to go with you!" He pleaded.

"No! I need you here! Next to Fishlegs and myself, you understand more about dragon behavior than anyone! If the Red Death shows up here...It's basically a large, _-very large_ , Boulder Class dragon. Try to lead it away, but do not engage it directly! But! If all else fails...Toothless and I defeated the last one by burning it from the inside. -Do you understand?" He nodded. He placed a hand on Gustavs' shoulder, and gathered all the seriousness into the gaze he fixed him with.

"It _must_ be timed perfectly! It will be a very dangerous move! But you must protect the village!" He looked away slightly, then back. A determined look gathered on his face as he realized the gravity of the responsibility placed on him. He nodded.

"Sure Hiccup!" With a look to Elsa, he was gone. Toothless padded up to him. His head darted this way and that, confused by all the commotion. He bounded the last few steps and pushed his snout into his belly.

"Hey Bud!" He ran his hands over his head. They were joined by Elsas'. Toothless had an appreciative croon and a small lick for her. Their hands brushed slightly. He shared a look and a smile with her. He took Toothless by the jaw.

"Bud? You need to eat! We're gonna have a long night." The dragon huffed and shook his head. His attention was redirected by a call.

"My Lord?" Lieutenant Schaeffer walked up with Eugene behind him. He gave a bow first to him, then Elsa. His attention was gathered by Toothless, who gave him a gummy smile, and pushed his snout into his chest. He scratched him fondly.

"Hello! Toothless!" He said with a smile.

"Elsa? This is Lieutenant Timothy Schaeffer. He helped me while I was in Corona." She nodded. Timothy knelt before them.

"Yes, your Majesty. I was in his Lordships' service. -And from this moment on, -I pledge my sword, and my service! Whatever you would ask of me, I shall see it done!" She looked at him, and tilted her head slightly. Then gave a small shake. She then looked back.

"Well met! Sir Timothy!" He rose and bowed. And fixed him with an earnest look.

"Please, My Lord! Has there been any word of the Chieftess Heather?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I think, -with the confusion of this raid, it could present an opportunity." He nodded.

"If I can be of any assistance..." He nodded.

"We will send word when we find out anything." He nodded and bowed, turning his attention to Toothless. Eugene stepped up.

"Hiccup? Elsa? You take care of each other!" He nodded. Elsa stepped in and hugged him. He clasped his arm.

"I'll see you in the morning." Eugene nodded. They walked out of the hall together. They were joined by Gjaflaug and Snotlout. Tindr was waiting. He walked over and took him by the horn on his nose, and grabbed a tooth. He shook firmly.

"Tindr! You take care of him! He's family! Do you understand?" The dragons' eyes narrowed a bit. He heard a bark and a growl from his right. Toothless was weighing in as well. Tindrs' eyes flitted between his and Toothless. He released him. After a moment, he laid his chin on the ground. A sign of submission. He growled softly.

"That's a good dragon!" The dragon lifted his head and looked back at Eugene. He gave him a firm tug on his horns. Tindr crooned.

He glanced at Elsa. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a shriek and a familiar roar. Windshear all but crashed to the ground in the square. Timothy rushed up first, followed by himself, Toothless and Elsa. She was bleeding from the mouth, and the base of her neck. There was a collar around it, with a chain attached to it. A good sized chunk of rock at the other end. There were shackles on two of her legs. The short lengths of chain attached to them looked like they had been eaten through by acid. Except for that, and a few dents and scuffs, she would be alright.

She gurgled while Timothy rubbed her chin. Gobber walked up and started examining her bonds. He had them all undone quickly. The dragon gave him an affectionate nudge and crooned. He walked up carefully, but Toothless wasted no time. He huffed and crooned worriedly. Windshear gurgled and bumped his head. She the nipped him lovingly on his neck.

He knelt down and opened her mouth gently. She had a broken tooth, and a couple others missing. A thought came to him…

"Windshear? I know you're tired, but can you fly?" She barked and roared. The saddle was tattered, but still attached. She flexed her wings.

"Can you take us to Heather?" Again she roared, and gurgled. She hopped up and down frantically. Timothy spoke.

"Please My Lord! Let me go! I can help!" That he probably could, but...He shook his head.

"Timothy? This isn't a good time to learn how to ride a dragon...It'll be dangerous enough as it is!" He looked down.

"Please! I, -I have already ridden her once...She won't let anything happen to me!" As if to prove a point, she nudged him. He wrapped his arms around her head. The dragon crooned. His objection had been overruled.

"Fine!" He said. He gathered Camicazis' attention…

"Cami? Take Windshear, and Timothy here...Find Heather, -and bring her back!" She opened her mouth, then closed it. She nodded, and rolled her shoulders.

"Come! Let's get her some fish then..." She said. The man grinned. He took Windshear by the jaw.

"You take care of him! He'll help you get Heather back!" She crooned, and gave him a small lick. Then walked off after the others. Toothless went with them. He glanced at Elsa, their eyes locked.

"Hiccup? I, -I think I should go..." He nodded. They were thinking the same thing.

"Take my mother, and Fishlegs...Gather a flock of Gronkles, and Snafflefangs. Have him take some to the Bogburglars. They can tow the boats...Gather as many others as you can. Maybe they can help if there is another raid nearby. She nodded. They embraced tightly. When they separated, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be up in a few minuets." She nodded and left. He turned to the other two.

"You two are coming with me. We're going over there, take a look at the damage before we fly in." Gjaflaug frowned.

"But, Hiccup? -Elsa?" He shook his head.

"Elsa, my mother, and Fishlegs have a task I need them to do...You, -I may need you to do something for me on the way there..." She nodded.

"Why am I coming with you?" Snotlout asked.

"Because -I'll need you, -if something goes wrong!" He nodded. He knew how to fight, but the man had a knack for breaking things, -and skulls...Should the need arise…

"Now, meet me here in twenty minuets!" They nodded. He watched them go. He was about to turn towards his hall, when a hand clapped his shoulder heavily. It was Spitelout. He sighed.

"Ahhh, all that drink...Gone ta waste!" He nodded.

"I guess we'll have to save it for the victory party!" He looked at him. A wide grin split his face.

"Aye! Hiccup! I reckon so!"

oooo0000oooo

She went through the door. Valka had come out of her room and was gathering her armor.

"Valka? I want you, and Fishlegs to go with me to the nest!" She nodded.

"Aye! I had the same thought as well child!" She smiled, then had a thought.

"Valka? Do you think...Jórunna, -she will help us in this, -won't she?" Her brow knotted.

"I canna say for sure...But, if it is as you say, -if she sees this other dragon as a threat...I would think she would." She nodded. She had thought the same. After all, she did say...Valka put a hand on her shoulder.

"The Bewilderbeast I knew, -wasn't very fond of humans. Especially after seeing how they were treated. But, he trusted me...And would allow me to take the dragons with me to free those that had been captured. Sometimes, he would come along...If I had a particular need. But he seemed to do things in his own time..." Yes, it seemed...But this was different. She wouldn't be helping dragons, she would be helping them. Valka spoke again.

"Elsa? With your powers...You, haven't been able to...contact it? -This other dragon?" She shook her head.

"I, -I felt, -something...The last time I was at Lavalout Island. I thought it was Jórunna, but...It felt, -different...This, -legend you heard, -it didn't offer any, -specifics, did it?" She shook her head.

"It only said the beasts fought with each other, -for each other. -Directed by their masters. -And, for some reason, The fire beast consumed its' master...And without direction, or purpose...It was able to be destroyed..." She nodded. That sounded like a cautionary tale, if she ever heard one. -But who was to say? It happened so long ago…Valka offered a wan smile, and a comforting hand.

"You looked very lovely tonight dear! -And those pants ye sewed for Hiccup! -Ye wouldn't be feelin' a bit, -possessive would ye?" She plastered a look of shock on her face, placing a hand on her chest.

"Valka! Why...To even think of such a thing!" The older woman chuckled, as did she. She was...A little bit correct though...On this night, and even while they were yet in Arendelle, she had caught more than a few of them looking...Hiccup was a handsome, desirable man. She knew she needn't worry...It was an entirely new feeling she was still coming to grips with. This, unfathomable need to protect what was hers...This, -peculiar desire to show him off...It was another new thing she had discovered about herself…

She and Valka shared another look and a smile. Valka donned her chest-piece and shoulder guards while she busied herself for a moment in the kitchen. She grabbed her staff and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll gather Fishlegs, and get Hulda fed." She nodded, and thanked her. She needed to change as well. She went up the stairs after Valka left. She started rummaging through her things and picked out some clothes. She started to remove the dress, but stopped and looked.

She had felt rather beautiful tonight. More than she had felt in a while. She wasn't vain by any stretch of the word. She _was_ a woman, under it all...The compliments she received helped boost her a little. Over the dark clouds that had been forming on the edge of her thoughts this past week. And such compliments! While many of them were fumbling their words...She could tell they were all sincere.

That gave rise to another thought. Here, -in Berk, she never had to question what she was told, what people said to her...The vikings were honest and true, -open and sincere...If they didn't like you, or something you had said, -they'd tell you! Sometimes painfully so...Not saying one thing, and sniggering behind your back...As was true in her country. She almost always had to take each conversation apart, and analyze it. Every smile and compliment taken with a grain of salt.

She felt free here. Completely free to be herself. Free from judgment, and free in her role as a leader. She had felt the condescending tones, and bore the patronizing stares...All because she was a woman, leading a country. Not unheard of, to be sure...But still...It gave rise to yet another thought...The thought of returning…

It caused a ball of...Something, to form in her belly, weighing it slightly. It was something new, -and completely...Weird! She had been raised from a young age to rule. -To rule Arendelle. -All the lessons, all the books...The mind-numbing lectures...Everything! To prepare her for what she was born to do...To lead her country, to continue the family legacy...For as long as she was physically able…

But here...Here she felt, -so alive! A new problem to tackle...an obstacle to overcome. Every other day was a new challenge. It made her life in Arendelle seem so, -mundane! Where her toughest decisions centered around decorations, or who to invite to the next state dinner, -which exotic kinds of plants to put in the gardens...And that was before even thinking about the dragons!

Ahhh, -the dragons! Next to having Hiccup, it was her most favorite thing! She was quite the accomplished rider by now. She and Hulda could read each other in the sky. And except for the dragons' occasional distraction at something shiny, they worked well together. -Not as well as Hiccup and Toothless...But they had been at it much longer than she. -But every flight was something new. Something learned about Hulda, or herself. Maps began to take on a new meaning, as she could envision herself flying over the places they showed her.

And she had friends now! Real, actual friends! People she could chat with about, -anything! -Or confide in, when she had a particular issue, or question. And not just here on Berk, she had made friends with the Chiefs, and the heirs. -And a couple of them were women! People who understood. Both her role as a leader, and of being a woman, -and a leader. She suspected that because she wasn't the one in charge, she had more free time. She was able to pursue these friendships, and actually spend time with those people. And she suspected, -in Arendelle, -with their roles reversed, she could actually have time to herself. To catch up on her reading, or her sewing and knitting...Or an extra-long soak in the tub…

And the ease at which she and Hiccup backed each other up, -the fluidity...It almost scared her sometimes. They had seemed to develop an unspoken communication. Her time as Chief had taught her the routines, the daily cycles of happenings...When one wasn't available, the other would step in. And they had apparently, -silently, agreed to have at least one meal together. Most times, it was two...Either in the hall, or at their home. To have some quiet time together, and to split up tasks and responsibilities. She had no doubt, that once they returned to Arendelle, this would continue. He would learn the routines, and they would work together, -just as seamlessly…

The ball began forming in her belly again...Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She didn't _want_ to go back! -After everything...She thought she should be horrified, -but she wasn't. It was what she was born to do...All she ever thought of, -for so long...But Hiccup, and the dragons...She had been shown so much...It had still yet to be discussed, -how this would work...The archipelago needed him, and her people needed her, -or _did_ they? Anna was doing so well...And, -should she? - _Could_ she? -Leave it all...She supposed there could be some kind of arrangement. She and Hiccup could rule their respective countries together, allowing for time together...The dragons would make it so much easier...But then...The dragons…

She had only caught the tail end of Hiccups' conversation with the Admiral. The dragons would stay here, he'd said. If she only thought on it for a bit, -yes...She had heard the stories, and had gotten a small glimpse of the terrible power they possessed. It would be a force all on its' own...Much like her own powers. Nothing could stand against it...A terrible temptation...And these were not some machines, created by man. They were beautiful creatures, -intelligent, with minds and hearts of their own. And as with most things anymore...Something to be corrupted, -abused, and twisted into something horrible…

Yes! It was the correct choice...The _only_ one in her mind now. -But how, how would it all work out? What, or who, for that matter would decide? -And when? She supposed, -after all this was over, -when things had calmed down...She huffed to herself. He she was, musing...There were so many more important things…

She stepped out of her shoes. Then reached behind and undid the buttons. She stepped out of the dress, but held it up for a moment, and sighed... _Time to put you away for now, old friend..._ She mused. She heard the door to the hall open, then uneven footsteps on the stairs...It could only be…

Hiccup came purposefully through the door, and crossed the room. She could tell by the furrowed brow, the downcast eyes, -he was heavily in thought. He did manage to give her a peck on the cheek as he crossed in front of her. He went to a corner of the room and picked out a heavy pair of pants, and a long-sleeved tunic. He backed up, and sat on a chair at his desk. He pulled off the boot and stood. Reaching down, he pulled the tunic over his head, and tossed it in a corner. He then worked at the strings, and pulled his pants down. He stepped out of them, and tossed them in a corner too…

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. It grabbed his attention. His eyes went wide for a moment. His eyes quickly scanned her from head to toe. Although it was quick, she also couldn't help the flush that ran all the way from her toes to her head, a small ball of heat formed at her core. His mouth started to curl, into that smile. -That half-crooked, wonderful smile that was only hers. He seemed to blush a bit too. His embarrassment was confirmed as he spoke…

"I, -ahhh...I guess, we, -ummm..." A small laugh escaped her again. Yes, they were entirely comfortable with each other. Here they stood, he in his underwear, she in hers...In the same room, and they were laughing at each other. They were acting like, -like...a married couple...She supposed...He took a step, then another. Almost timidly, as he would approach a dragon, she mused. But she wasn't going anywhere...although...She could attack him...The heat at her core flared at the thought.

He reached her and brought a hand up. She felt it lightly brush through her hair, then softly caress her cheek. She was given to darkness as his hand made its' way down her jaw to her neck, and stop on her shoulder. Concentrating only on the feeling of his caress, and the thrumming in her body it created. She only then realized she had closed her eyes. She looked up at him. The way he was looking at her...The heat at her core threatened to explode. He bent down slowly. They traded one, then two, then one more sweet, soft kisses. He gulped, then opened his mouth.

"I, -I wanted to tell you...I had been meaning all night...To, -to tell you how beautiful you looked. -I, -could hardly breathe when you walked into the room..." Oh this man! He was in for it, he truly was. She bit her lip against the face-splitting smile that threatened.

"And you Sir! You had quite the, -fagar líkami- on you as well!" He shrugged.

"Eh, it was only the clothes!" Her heart nearly blew up in her chest. She blushed, and scrunched her shoulders at the compliment. It meant so much more coming from him! They shared another look, one that expressed feelings mere words could not. They then realized there were more important things at hand. He squeezed her shoulder, then turned back to his clothes. She looked at the dress one more time before folding it. She sighed audibly.

"Oh Hiccup! All those people...It's a shame the celebration was ruined!" He huffed after a moment. She looked, -that smile was on his face again…

"Ahhh, -Excuse me Miss! I thought we had agreed some time ago! -We were to have anything but a normal life!" He smiled as did she. She stamped her foot vehemently.

"Dammit! And here I thought my life was going to be me, -sitting on my butt, eating chocolate and drinking wine all day, -while you showered me with gifts!" He chuckled.

"Well, I can still shower you with gifts..." She smiled and lidded her eyes.

"Indeed you will...SIR! If you know what's good for you!" He laughed and shook his head. They shared another look, then turned to their clothes. She had finished, while he started donning his flight suit and armor. She helped, adding a few extra touches, and needlessly smoothing the straps. When he'd finished, she stood there for a moment looking for anything out of place. Her eyes finally landed on his face…

She took a half-step in. Her hands instinctively went to his chest, then slowly slid upwards to his shoulders. She rose up on her toes, and planted a soft, loving kiss to his cheek. He followed her down, his hand cupping her cheek. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her hands curled around his neck, they then rested their foreheads together. Savoring this final moment before, -before...Well, before!

They broke apart and smiled at each other. She grabbed her staff, while he grabbed his sword, and clipped it on. He followed her down the stairs and out of the door. People were all walking about, shouting and barking orders. It seemed that the preparations were fully underway. That heavy ball formed in her belly again, -until she spotted their dragons. They were waiting -somewhat patiently on the grass. She could almost feel their excitement. Toothless wriggled at spotting them.

Something, -odd happened as they bounded toward them. They crossed paths, -Hulda to him, and Toothless to her...He huffed and barked as he stopped in front of her and pushed his snout into her belly. She laughed and scratched him fondly. He had just eaten, if his heavily fishy breath was any indication. She grabbed his jaw and fixed him with a look.

"Take care of him Toothless! We'll see you later..." He huffed twice then crooned softly. She bent down and placed a loving kiss on his nose. His eyes crossed. He wiggled his nose a bit and gave her a toothy smile. His tongue darted out, and gave her a small lick to the face. A laugh exploded from her lips unbidden. She placed a hand on his head and looked…

Hiccup was resting his head against Huldas' beak. His eyes were closed as were hers. He was tenderly, -lovingly caressing and scratching her jaw. He broke apart, and murmured something softly to her. She couldn't hear what it was. Hulda trilled softly, and licked, then nuzzled him. Their eyes met. They closed the gap between them. He took her hands in his a placed a kiss on each. She spoke first.

"I love you, Hiccup!" He nodded.

"And I you, Elsa! I'll see you there!" She nodded, and placed a hand on his cheek. She turned. Hulda squatted and she climbed into the saddle. After securing her staff, she urged Hulda. She leapt, and with a few wing-beats, they were in the air, Fishlegs and Valka following. One last look over her shoulder, and they were gone…

oo0000oo

The flight over was uneventful. They needed speed, but Meatlug, -wasn't a very fast flier. They made good time and soon enough she was standing in front of Jórunna. She bowed respectfully.

"Jórunna? We have a need. The Fýr brundi...She has struck. She has attacked a human village, and used her dragons to hide her retreat." She raised up, while her eyes flitted a bit.

"I need a flock to go with Fishlegs here, to help bring them healing, and comfort... _Hitta huggan._ I need another to go with Valka and myself. To protect our dragons, and the humans, should the need arise." She seemed to study her for a bit. Then her eyes seemed to glaze over. She felt and heard the thrumming. The dragons started to stir, their calls seemed to grow as a rising storm. Soon, a large cloud of dragons were flying over their heads. She tipped her head deeply.

"Thank you, Jórunna!" She had another thought, but she wasn't sure how to ask…

"Jórunna? It is not the masters' wish...We merely mean to drive her away...But I fear we might...She may have to be destroyed... _F_ _ý_ _r brundi,_ _neinn fall_ _a_ _, J_ _ó_ _runna_... _Nienn hata brundi_..." Jórunna looked away, slightly turning her head. Her eyes wandered a bit. She seemed to be thinking on it. After a few moments, the dragon returned her gaze.

" _F_ _Ý_ _R BRUNDI..._ _F_ _Á_ _RBJ_ _ÓÐ_ _R! J_ _Ó_ _RUNNA HLIFA...ALLR HLIFA!"_ It was more than she could have hoped for. She again tipped her head, then turned to Fishlegs.

"Gather the dragons you need. Take some to Berk, the rest take to the Bogburglars. -And remember! No one is to know...If Bertha or Camicazi pressure you, have them come to me!" He nodded.

"Of course, Elsa!" He turned and mounted Meatlug. He flew over their heads and gathered about twenty dragons. He left shortly after. The flock that remained still flew over their heads. Jórunna had already left it seemed. Valka placed a hand on her shoulder, a questioning look on her face.

"She said she would protect...All protect, she said..." Valka nodded.

"She will look after those of her nest then. As far as we are concerned..." She shrugged her shoulders. After this was over she would spend more time here. Try to get a better grasp on what Jórunna could understand. She should have done it sooner...But...She shook her head. The die was cast, she would have to help where she could, and wait for the storm. They mounted their dragons, and flew to the edge of the flock. There were a least a hundred animals there. She was glad for Valkas' company, although she suspected she wouldn't need help. She stood in the stirrups and called out in a commanding voice.

"All of you! Follow me!" She was answered by a cacophony of dragon calls. She flew towards the entrance. A quick look back confirmed they were all following. They made their way out of the tunnel and into the night sky…

oooo0000oooo

He could see the glow...They had been seeing the glow for some time now. He knew what it meant. A glance over at Snotlout confirmed he knew too. He knew what had to be done. There could be repercussions, but he didn't care. He was sure when they finally arrived, his choice would be confirmed as the right one. Given that, he could deal with the consequences.

He looked over at the young girl, her eyes were wide in disbelief. She suspected, but how could she know? She was only a small child when the war ended. She had no real knowledge of the dragon raids, -no experiences like they had. Maybe she could have a few vague memories…She would come to know later...He spoke to her.

"Go find him, -and bring him to me!" She nodded, then tilted her head slightly.

"Do I have to be gentle?" It was a valid question. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Be respectful! Make sure he doesn't soil himself until you get there!" An evil grin crossed her face. She and Biscuit banked off to the left. Snotlout looked back, then at him. He opened his mouth then closed it. He would find out soon enough.

They reached the island and made a circuit around the village. It was as Raneigh said. Nearly every home was burning. The very ground burned in some spots. Barns, halls, and sheds...Nearly all of it. He could see Dogsbreaths' people helping. Dragons were flying in from the harbor carrying bags of water, to be released from above the flames to douse them. It had been an idea of Fishlegs, and hammered out between Trófastr and himself. It was helping, but not nearly enough. There were very few spots where white smoke replaced black. There were four of them, it looked like they would need more…

He spotted what looked like Dogsbreath in the square. He was talking animatedly to a couple of people in the square. Pointing this way and that. He couldn't see Bergulfr. He directed Toothless down in a spiral. He landed a few feet away. Dogsbreath strode up to him.

"We haven't been at it very long, but we're making progress!" He nodded.

"We managed to save most of the food, and at least half of the armory, -but the mill and the forge are complete losses I'm afraid..." He nodded again.

"What about the people?" He looked down for a moment, then back. His features were grim.

"There's...There's so many..." His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. He chanced a quick glance around. Some of the, -what used to be houses bordering the square were but smoldering now. He noticed here and there black spots on the ground. A charred ribcage sat in one. Somebody's -pet? -Or a lamb? And in one of the piles of ruined lumber, a twig stuck out from it. As he looked though, it...it wasn't a twig, nor any other type of...It was a human limb, charred and blackened. A small breeze wafted, bringing the smell...He fought the urge to wretch. And the heat was stifling! He was about to give Snotlout some direction, when he was interrupted by a roar. It wasn't a dragon…

"HADDOCK!" Bergulfr strode purposely across the square. A look of pure murder in his eyes. With a speed that entirely surprised him, he crossed the last dozen feet between them in a wink. He grabbed him by his armor, and bodily raised him off the ground. He held him there.

"What're ye thinkin'? Is this how ye treat friends? Is this ta be our reward fer sidin wi' ye? Ta have ye come in the night and murder us all?" He growled, then roared. All his angst was gathered as he tossed him away from him. He landed on his back, dazed and winded from the impact. He looked up. His eyes seemed to glow with rage.

"I thought ye an honorable man! But this! I'd never thought ye'd stoop as low as a sneak attack! Ye father'd be ashamed of ye! Ye DOG!" His own anger flared. How dare he! Snotlout took issue as well. He stepped in front of the Chief. He saw his hand drop to his belt where his hammer was hooked. His other hand went to Bergulfrs' chest. He growled.

"If you were not a friend of an allied Chief...You would pay with your _head_ for saying that! We...We didn't have anything to do with this!" Dogsbreath spoke, placing a hand on the enraged Chieftain too.

"Aye, Bergulfr! It's true! We were all at a party this night! We were celebratin' the Haddocks betrothal to the Queen Elsa!" This gave him pause for a brief moment. But then he started to struggle against the men in front of him.

"Ye expect me ta believe that? -Haddock! I'm gonna gouge yer eyes out, and piss in yer skull! Ye munge-bucket!" Just then there was a screech and a couple of roars from above. One was human. He had heard that one a few times as a child…

"HOLD!" Bertha and Thuggory landed heavily in the square. They lit off their dragons and rushed over. They took positions between him and Bergulfr. The man seemed confused.

"B, -Bertha? Ye were in on it too?" She scoffed.

"Bah! In on what? Ye daft man! We was on Berk! A-havin' us a nice little Thing we was! -Until we'd heard..." He looked from one to the other. He seemed to relax a bit. Thuggory nodded and spoke.

"Chief? It's as they say...We were all there..." He looked again.

"Qu, -Queen Elsa?" Bertha titled her head. He could feel her rolling her eyes.

"The Lady Kirsten? -It seems she's a Southern Queen after all! And young Hiccup here means ta marry her!" He looked again, and relaxed some more. He took a half step back and rolled his shoulders, then his head. He picked himself off the ground. Nothing was broken, but his head...His head throbbed. He locked eyes with Bergulfr. He nodded slightly.

"What happened?" He asked him. He turned slightly, then looked down as though gathering his thoughts…

"We were all settlin' in fer the night. The lookouts said...They never heard 'em, -til they were upon us...It, -it was madness! There 'ad to be a 'undred of 'em! They all swooped in here...They took nearly all our livestock, -more from the pastures...A great swarm of 'em!" He looked away again and took a breath. He thought he detected a slight shake…

"They took what they wanted, -and left...It was a few minutes later when we 'eard it...Its', - it's roar shook the very ground! Rattled the walls...Pierced yer very skull it did! -And the fire...We, -we never got a good look at it...Anyone that did...Is probably dead now! -Like a huge...Cloud of flame...And so much of it! I never saw a dragon that could...All of that!" He shook his head and winced a little. He himself was convinced.

"Bergulfr? I believe this was the work of a Red Death. The same kind of dragon we defeated those years ago...The one that caused the other dragons to raid us." His eyes went wide. He had not been to dragon island after the battle. The others here had. He imagined there had been tales told about it.

"-All that, -destruction! It burned the boats in the harbor...The docks...So much...Fire!" He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were bright. He fixed him with an almost pleading look.

"Hiccup? If, -if it wasn't you...Who...Who would unleash such a thing?" He couldn't say for sure but...He heard a noise on the wind. -Some one, -shouting, -cursing...He looked out, -and...There! A Nadder was approaching them. It was a good ways up in the sky. He then saw it tuck in its' wings and dive. He heard a scream. The dragon unfurled its' wings about sixty feet from the ground, the big show-off! Its' legs swung out and released something from its' grip…

The bundle bounced a couple of times, and rolled to a stop about a dozen feet from them. The Nadder landed, then squatted on its' haunches, looking mighty proud of himself. Gjaflaug unhooked an axe, and slid off his saddle. She strode up, and took a knee in front of them. The bundle sat up, its' legs splaying. It twisted and turned...He finally managed to throw the blanket off...Röngvaldr looked up at them all.

"What...What's goin' on 'ere?" He spluttered. He got on his feet. It was then he seemed to notice...His eyes then went wide, and his mouth dropped open. He turned a full circle, coming around to look at them all incredulously.

"What? -What happened here?" He was a little irritated.

"Suppose you tell us, -Röngvaldr? What _did_ happen here?" He spluttered.

"I...What, -what do you mean? I don't…you..." He stamped down his anger. Bergulfr spoke.

"Hiccup? Wh, -what..." He sighed.

"It seems your friend here made a deal with someone from outside the archipelago, to take care of our dragon problem...Only, I don't think he counted on them turning on him...Having his own village raided, -his good friends burned..." He scoffed.

"I, -it's you! Everyone knows it's YOU! You control them! -You, -you're the cause of all this!" He took a deep, calming breath. Why, -oh why…

"OK, for like, -the thousandth time! I DON'T CONTROL THEM! -And even if I did, -it's YOU that I would burn first! Not someone who was actually TRYING to get along with the dragons! Tell me who it is, and where they are now..." He scoffed again.

"I don't know what yer on about! They ain't no deals been struck! Its' you! Yer jus' lookin' fer an excuse ta take our land, our homes!" He was losing his patience. He would ask one more time.

"Please, Röngvaldr...I have no desire...I have no need of land, nor power...My, -my only concern, -my only charge is the dragons. I have no desire to sit on any kind of throne, or be king of, -anything. I only seek to bring dragons, and people together...Please! -Tell me where they are, so we can avoid further bloodshed...On both sides!" His face hardened into a scowl. He turned his head a spat.

"Bah! Dragons! It's unnatural says I! It offends the Gods! It does! Yer minds have been poisoned by 'em! The sooner they're all gone, the better off we'll be! And this, -this -whore from the south who calls herself a queen! She'll use this sorcery of hers, and kill us all!" THAT did it! He would abide many things, but speaking against _her_...Especially calling her -that! He'd had quite enough! Instinct took over. His hand went down in a flash. He grabbed his sword, and pushed the buttons. The blade came out and ignited. He took a step back...It was all he could do not to strike.

"TELL ME! -DAMN YOU! Or I swear by the GODS! I WILL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND WHERE YOU STAND!" His eyes went wide. He held the blade close enough for him to feel the heat. A voice rang out from his left.

"Tell him father!" The voice sounded familiar. But he refused to take his eyes off of Röngvaldr. His eyes were flitting between his face and the blade. He turned his head slightly.

"Ye keep outta this, Boy! We have nothing to say to them!" He caught the soft sound of flapping wings. And felt the gust of air. At least two dragons had landed.

"TELL HIM! -Or I will!" His face twisted. His eyes took on a murderous glow.

"You'll say nothing! Ye are not chief yet...I am! And while I live and breathe...Ye will remain silent!" Two figures entered his peripheral. One he knew was Tárr…

"Ahhh! Ye speak as if that'd be a long, long time from now, husband! Fer someone with a blade to their throat!" His wife, Birla...He almost felt sorry for him…

"Father? You will die someday, and I will be Chief...Look around...Is this what you want me to inherit? Is it not clear enough? I have been shown, father...Dragons...Aren't like this! It is only because of these foreigners that this happened! They, -their dragons raided us! And now, they have attacked our only friend here in the archipelago! No! I will not remain silent, while you condemn our own people to death!" He roared and made to move. He lowered the blade slightly, and touched it to his chest. He yelped, then growled in frustration.

"Ye will be silent! By the Gods! I'd kill ye where ye stood...I'll kill ye both!" Birla shouted.

"You'll do no such thing! I'll not allow you to touch my son! The Haddock here, aye! And Dogsbreath...They have shown us peace! -A real, lasting peace...If you would but have listened. And I will have my son live long enough ta see it! Where he can be Chief! -And grow old and give me grand-babies! -I told ye months ago! What have they given us, aye? _Nothing!_ All they've done is take, and take more...And what do ye suppose will happen when there's nothing left for them ta take? How will we ourselves survive after they've taken evr'thing?" His eyes flitted back and forth. He knew what needed done...He retracted his blade and took another step back. He looked at the two sisters standing by their dragons…

"Take him!" They nodded and moved forward. Röngvaldrs' head twisted back and forth. He spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"I do not recognize you as Chief! You are confined to your island! If you should leave...You will be killed on sight! -All those in favor?" A chorus of ayes erupted from behind him.

"Opposed?" None spoke up. "It is done! Tárr? I recognize you as interim Chief, until such time as your council gives approval! Birla? Would you please go with them? Gather all the healing supplies you can spare...Food, and blankets...I'll send my mother." She nodded, Röngvaldr spluttered

"YE, -ye canna do tha'! I'll no be takin' orders from the likes of you, ye dog! -Ye scum! -And I'll no be ridin' one of those nasty beasts!" He couldn't help the slight curl of his mouth.

"No? Well everyone else here _is_ taking orders...And no one is going to _force_ you to ride...I'll give you one more chance...Tell me where they are! And maybe they won't, -accidentally- drop you in the water on the way there!" His eyes went wide, he opened his mouth a few times, and looked down.

"Lokis' Pile..." He wasn't familiar with that particular...His thoughts were distracted by a hissing noise, and a slight change in the lighting...But he wasn't done yet…

"He said...He said he would rid the islands of the dragons, -and you! Said he had a way to control them, -make them do what he wanted...Like you...And when you were all done, he would give me the whole of it!" He cast his eyes down.

"And ye believed 'em? Ye daft fool!" Bergulfr said. "He would take the whole archipelago...And just, give it to ye? Just like that?" Röngvaldr didn't look up. He stared at the ground. This had inklings of something bigger...But what? With a Red Death at their command...But no, Dragons, any type of dragon, couldn't be commanded. As he had thought about it over the past weeks...The Red Death they faced all those years ago...It reeked of malice, and ill intent. It was a very bad dragon. And much like the Screaming Death, couldn't, -nor wouldn't be controlled by any means…

"And who was it tha' told ye this?" Bergulfr asked. He heard that, -hissing noise again. It was starting to irritate him. Röngvaldr paused before he spoke.

"His name is Viggo. -Viggo Grimbold, -and his brother, Ryker. -And one other, I think. I never got a name, never met him...But they talked about another..." That made sense. -So the brothers were back! And they brought some one else along...But who?-And that, noise? What was it? He looked around. There was a ruin close by, white smoke rising from it. So the fires were still being put out…

He heard the hissing noise again. He turned quickly and caught a glimpse of something falling from the sky. He looked up, but there was no dragon...It was, -odd! He scanned the sky, and there! There was a Gronkle, but it carried no bag...It was then he spotted...It looked like a cloud, -all by itself, but it was moving...Moving against the breeze! He watched as it moved over a burning building. As the fire lit it up...It looked like it...It shimmered in the firelight. Sparkled with thousands of tiny lights.

Without warning, it dropped onto the building. The fire within hissed and crackled. Voicing its' protest at being snuffed. Sparks flew into the air. The fire huffed a few times, then it was smothered. He scanned the skies again, and spotted another. He followed it with his eyes, then started walking, then trotting after it. The others followed. It stopped over another house. Its' roof had collapsed, and the door was open. The cloud hung over for a moment again, and then dropped on the house. It looked like a hundred tiny pebbles skittered across the ground. A few landed at his feet. He bent down, and picked it up...It was ice!

He held the pebble in his hand. It was about a half-inch across, and clear. Trofastr, and Bergulfr had picked one up too. They were looking curiously at the ice in their hands. It didn't take much thinking for him to figure...It was Elsa! Ahhh! That woman! It was awesome, and brilliant! Ach! If she were here, he would have to kiss her until she forgot her name...He smiled.

"Well, -It would seem my betrothed is hard at work!"

oooo0000oooo

She was tired. Well, -not completely...A little spent. It had not taken a great effort to move the ice around, but she had to be careful not to drop it on a person. To only put it where it was most needed. Her efforts had paid off. All the biggest fires were out. The rest could be taken care of by the others. She sat in Huldas' saddle attempting to relax and calm herself. It wasn't easy…

She had landed on a sea-stack, about three miles from the village. She could see it clearly from where she was at. She was shocked. An animal that could cause so much destruction...It had to be large indeed! -But Hiccup did say...She had been pondering on how she could help, when Jórunna breached behind her. It became clear with little thought. She asked her for her ice. She called on her powers, and was able to dissect it. She sent over masses of it and dropped it on the largest flames. She turned in the saddle.

Her mind was all jumbled. The tasks that needed to be performed here, tending the wounded, directing people and supplies...And also, the preparations that were needed back on Berk, -if they ever got back. The approaching battle...She hoped, possibly against hope, that her people would fare well. Eugene, the Captain...She sent a prayer, asking the Gods to be good, and merciful. And for the sake of everyone, and the dragons...That they would be victorious.

Something else was eating, niggling at the back of her mind. It was familiar, but then...not. It was similar to the feeling she remembered on that fateful day in Arendelle. When Jórunna showed herself. She wondered after...was it merely the distance between them? Her and, -whatever this was? Although now, she was nearly always aware of Jórunna. She could tell if she was resting, or active, and if she was close, -or not.

She also wondered if it was this other dragon they sought. This, -Red Death. And if it was, -could she possibly...No, she was no more in control of Jórunna than any other...She may possibly be able to communicate with it...But not control. She tried to grasp, and focus...Hurt, pain, confusion. Malice? Lost, -no...home? No, -purpose? Hurt...Not just, -physical, but also...It was elusive, like trying to pluck a single drop of water from the ocean. She turned her attention to Jórunna.

"Thank you! Jórunna!" The dragon huffed and nodded. She looked at the village. She straightened a little. She looked off east, then towards the south. She rose up and took a few steps, turning her whole body. She looked fully south, then east. She turned back, facing her. She fixed her with a look.

"WILL REMAIN...CLOSE..." She nodded. Jórunna then looked west, then east, and looked at her again...

"ANNARR VÉURR NÁND KÆRR..." _What?_ Another? -Another... _What_? Jórunna considered her for a few more moments before stepping back. She then turned and left her. She watched until she sunk beneath the waves. This was troubling. She needed to tell Hiccup. She nudged Hulda, and they took off.

As she neared the village, she noticed someone leaving the Great hall. They walked over, -to where Toothless was waiting...Hiccup! She swooped down lower, and circled.

"Hiccup!" They both looked up. Hiccup jumped into the saddle and were quickly in the air. They headed west, she directed Hulda to match them. When they were close enough he spoke.

"Have I told you today? -How amazing and brilliant you are?" She smiled. Her blush was lost to the dim lighting.

"I got Röngvaldr to confess! I'm going out there to take a look..." She nodded.

"I'm coming with you!" She shook his head.

"NO! Elsa!" Her anger ignited. If it were anyone else, they would be swimming by now. His tone softened.

"I need you here...They need help down there...I, -I'm just going to have a quick look. I'll be back soon, -I promise!" She nodded. It was good enough for her. What with Toothless' black coloring, and Hiccups' armor, they would be hard to spot. She directed Hulda over. She stood in the saddle. She came up to them, her head level with his knee. She placed a hand on his thigh, the other on Toothless' head. She placed a kiss on his knee. He felt him kiss her hair. She scratched the dragons' head.

"Hiccup...Come back to me!" _I love you_ went unsaid...He knew. He nodded. Toothless crooned, and nudged her with his head. Hulda trilled and squawked. They separated, still standing in the saddle. She held a finger up, and called to both of them.

"Both of you! Stay out of trouble!" Her tone was only half-warning. Toothless warbled, that smile was on Hiccups' face. He placed a hand on his chest, and bowed.

"As My Queen commands!" Oooh that man! She could think of...but no, there were other things. She dropped back into the saddle, and with a final look, she peeled off. They landed in the square in front of the Great Hall. Fishlegs came up to her.

"Elsa? Our boats will be arriving shortly!" She nodded.

"There is a large flock of dragons on the other side of the island here, in two clearings..." He nodded.

"I'll take some grass, and look after them!" She nodded. She looked around. All this...carnage! It was too much! All this loss...All because someone wanted after something that didn't belong to them. A small breeze wafted, bringing the smell to her nostrils. -Burnt flesh, and hair...She fought the urge to wretch. A hand came to rest upon her shoulder…

"Elsa? Are ye alright?" She fought against the bile rising in her throat. She turned. Bertha was looking at her, -truly concerned, her lips in a tight line. She nodded.

"I, -I'm OK..." She nodded not convinced. She took a deep breath.

"This is yer first? Is it not?" She nodded. She always knew the possibility was there, -that one day, she might have to look upon such a scene. She thought she was prepared…

"Look then, it doesn't get any easier..." She could only imagine. And this wasn't over yet. Her eyes fell upon a child's toy, laying half-burned on the path. Her heart clenched. Where was that child now?

There's just...it's...Too much!" Bertha nodded. She drew in a breath and released it.

"Elsa! Take a look around...Aye! Take a good look..." She did as she was told. It was heartbreaking. All those homes, and the lives within…

"This! -This is the fate we all face! And it would come to pass...For all of us! -IF! We sat around, and did nothing! Ach, sure ye might talk yer way out of it, for a time...But someone, bent on this type of destruction...There is only one choice! -Aye?" She nodded. She was right. She hated the idea of causing something like this to another. But they couldn't just stand by and allow it. They must pursue those that did this! And ensure it didn't happen again. Gobber walked up. He locked eyes with her. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked around, surveying the damage.

"Idiots!" He said to no one in particular. He sighed heavily.

"Ya know? Any idiot with a torch can burn down a 'ouse...Any moron with a hammer can tear down a wall..." He paused.

"But it takes people with skill, and knowledge...and a vision. Ta build 'em back up again..." He looked around again, finally returning his gaze to her. He smiled warmly. She couldn't help but return it. Yes, after this was over, they would rebuild. Possibly better than it was...She steeled herself.

"I'm going to the Great Hall, -should anybody need me." They nodded. She gathered herself as she walked up the stairs. The sight that followed as she opened the doors made her breath hitch. There were so many...On tables, and benches, and on palettes on the floor. There was no more room...All these people! -And was this all that were left? She had noted the lack of people outside...It was quite the bustling village when she had visited...Her eyes started to sting.

As she looked around she noticed nearly everyone was staring at her. They could use some words, but her throat was closed up. It was so heartbreaking! She didn't notice Marta until she stood in front of her and had grabbed her arms.

"Elsa! How good of you to come!" It broke the rest of her stupor. It was like she was welcoming her to a party. She gave her an apologetic look.

"Thank you! I. -I don't have many skills..." She smiled warmly.

"Nor I, but we must do what we can!" She nodded. After being shown around a bit, she turned to doing just that. She assisted the healers. The Goethi and Brunhilda had joined them at some point, and a few others she recognized as her people, then realized they were doctors from the outlying ships. She helped with water and broths and stew. And comforting words and hands.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there when the door burst open. Timothy stood there with a bundle in his arms. Camicazi, and a few other women behind him. They were ushered off into a corner. She finished handing out a few mugs of stew, and made her way over.

She was a mess. She bled from several cuts. The whole right side of her face was swollen, her eye had closed. It also seemed some of her beautiful raven hair had been shorn off. -But she was alive. Timothy was nearly beside himself. Sigrlinn bid him fetch fresh water for the hall and more bandages. He left with a nod and a tender touch to Heathers' arm. She assisted the healer. Heathers' gaze came to focus on her. She painfully raised her arm. She took her hand.

"Elsa? Wh, where's Hiccup? I've got to tell him...It _is_ a Red Death! They mean to destroy us all...Take the dragons...F, for breeding..." She shushed her gently, and bid her rest. They knew, now they just had to find it, and take care of it. They bound and stitched her wounds. She also had a broken arm, possibly broken ribs, and some issue with an ankle. She would have her moved to Berk as soon as it were possible.

She stood. At that moment, Hiccup came through the door. He looked around until their eyes met. There was no smile. He strode over, and cupped her cheek in greeting. He did smile a bit, then knelt down at Heathers' side.

"Hiccup? I, -I'm sorry! They, they took us, almost as soon as we landed...I..."

"Shhh, It's alright Heather...We'll get you to Berk in the morning!" She smiled a bit, but winced. He placed a hand on her head. Then stood. With a look, he took her hand, and led her to the small room in the back. All the Chiefs and Heirs were gathered around the table in the center with the map.

"OK! Viggos' base is here..." He indicated a larger isle more or less in the middle of the group.

"The roost is one of these two, although their dragons maybe taken to nesting on both." Two more isles, off to the north and west.

"Their ships are all hidden, in various spots among the islands. I've already been out there...Eugene will come in from the northeast, to draw them out. The Captain will sail up from the south, and harass them from behind The confusion should give us the advantage..." They all nodded.

"Thuggory, and the Berk ships will sail out, and try to create a buffer for the dragons should they come out...Bertha? You and Dogsbreath, and my mother will take a group of riders, and part of our flock to the nest. Try to take her focus off of the other dragons...If we can break her hold on them, they should just leave..." He drew in a breath.

"Elsa, Trofastr and I, will take another flock to his base. We'll draw the humans out, and...deal with them..." They nodded again. He looked upon them with all seriousness.

"It's very important that we keep the Red Deaths' focus on us! That way, it will be harder for her to use the dragons against us! Try not to harm the dragons...Try to break her hold...drive them off..." He looked around the room once more. She only now realized she had been clinging to his arm the whole time...He looked at her and smiled. A bit wanly, but a smile nonetheless…He addressed them all one more time.

"Try to get some rest, -if you can...We'll start up at first light..." A chorus of Ayes rang out. Farewells were made, shoulders clapped heartily. Nods and murmurs. She took him by the hand, and led him out. Their dragons were waiting for them in the square. She walked up to Hulda, then had a thought...She scratched her fondly and whispered. She turned around...

Hiccup was in the saddle and ready to go as she slid in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and planted a quick kiss on the side of his neck. He turned and really smiled at her this time. She buried her face into his back as Toothless leapt into the sky...She held on tightly, savoring the feel of him against her. It helped to quell the fear, -the anxiety welling up within her. She only wished to share some more quiet moments with him. Before the storm enveloped them...

 **A/N: Trolls' Peak is a nod to the great Midoriko Sama, and her "Becoming" series. If you haven't yet, I highly suggest you read them. Some of the most awesomest stories here...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait...but, -well...More notes at the end...

 **Chapter 40**

She woke, -or at least she thought she did. She didn't remember falling asleep...If she even slept at all...It was extremely hard. When she did doze off, she was awakened by her dreams. Fire and ice...Snow...A great white wasteland...An odd structure in the middle of nowhere...The haunting shrieks and roars of dragons…

-And thoughts...So many thoughts flying through her mind. The preparations...The attack last night, -so many lives lost...What they were about to do this day, and what was to come after...Rebuilding of structures, -and lives. Tending the wounded that would most surely come...What she herself would do, if...If…

Those thoughts came unbidden. What would she do? If, -the most terrible thing happened? If he was lost to her...Maybe even worse still. If they were victorious, and she was lost to her powers? A cold dread crept up her spine, defying the warmth of the blankets and furs. She gripped him tighter and tilted her head slightly.

His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. One hand was behind his head. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulder. He squeezed her gently, absently. His brow was in a light frown. He was thinking heavily. Probably much the same thoughts as her own. The plan, the allocation of resources and people. The dragons, -their keeping and feeding...And what was to come after...He looked like he had not slept well, if at all himself…

After they landed, they made sure the dragons had fed before they went in. They bathed, and had a small meal. With the seeming finality of it all, she...wanted to share herself, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Her mind was elsewhere, as was his. They did share some gentle touches, and more than a few warm kisses. They crawled into bed and lay almost as they were now. He on his back, and she against his side. One arm beneath him, her head resting on his chest. His presence was soothing, but only just. The thought, the feel, and the smell of him...It kept reminding her that she had him, -at least for now…

-Only now, she caught faint stirrings outside the walls. It was time for them to get ready. They still had a busy morning before the sun even came up. She squeezed him. She felt him move, and then a kiss on her hair. She took her free hand and ran it across his chest, then down to his stomach.

"Did you sleep?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No, -and you?" She felt him shake his head.

"I may have dozed off..." It almost went unsaid...She pulled her arm out from under him and propped herself up. He was still thinking some when her eyes fell on his face. His eyes met hers and he smiled, which she couldn't help return. His hand came from around his head. He caressed her cheek with the back of his finger, then traced down to her neck. It came back up and stopped under her chin. He pulled her face to his. They shared a chaste, but lingering kiss.

They separated. Her eyes roamed his face. His hair, his brow, his eyes and nose...Gods! Why, -why couldn't they just...Wait, -she could! She could call upon her ice...She could create a dome, or something...Shut the rest of the world out...While they...they...While they sat here and played around...When everyone else was counting on them. She chastised herself. -But the possibilities...It made her feel warm. Maybe after...After this was over…

She smiled at him, and leaned in. She tilted her head just so. They shared another lingering kiss. Their tongues touching each others' lightly, -teasing. She pulled back, and there was that smile...She wanted to stay here with him. Just like this. Until the world ended. There was so much undone between them, -but thankfully, not much unsaid...She loved him, and he loved her. That would hold her. Until...After…

She sat up and spun around, placing her feet on the floor. She turned around and playfully drug him out of bed. They had a quick meal of fish, bread, and cheese. They shared looks and smiles, but didn't really say anything to each other. When they finished, they went back upstairs. She picked out a light blue pair of leggins and a paler blue tunic. She then tied on a studded leather skirt. It was shorter than she usually wore...They had finished at the same time. He had on a pair of leather pants, and his green tunic. Both were recent additions to his wardrobe, thanks to her. He smiled that smile, and cocked an eyebrow. Something was up!

He went to a corner of the room and brought out two cloth-wrapped packages. The first was a heavy leather shirt. It was soft as deerskin, and sewn with a pattern of rectangles. Inside were actually plates of metal. Gronkle Iron, he told her. Light but incredibly strong. It was lined with white fox fur. She didn't need the insulation, but it was beautiful. The fur poked out from the collar and cuffs. He helped put it on, and fasten the straps in the back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

The next package was a pair of shoulder guards. They were fastened together with two plates. Designed to protect her chest and back. The shoulder pieces were made from Nadder scales, fastened to metal, and lined with soft leather. They appeared to be Huldas' scales, if she had to guess. The chest piece was actually two pieces that fastened in the front. She looked down as he tightened the straps. On the left plate was etched his Night Fury sigil, on the right, a crocus. It was the symbol of her royal line. He must have remembered it from his time there. She couldn't help but feel a little, -branded by the presence of his mark, but in this case, it was quite alright with her.

When he finished, he stepped back. His eyes roamed from her feet to her head. She felt a little flush of heat at the thought. His eyes met hers and he smiled. He then took two steps toward her, and took her hands in his…

"I, -I was going to make you a helmet too...I guess, -I ran out of time..." She smiled.

"It's alright Hiccup. It's beautiful! And I know why you did it!" She reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into the contact, then turned his head, and kissed her palm. Her hand slid to his chest. They shared a look, before he turned to see to his armor. He donned the fight suit. She helped with the straps, and some of the buttons. He then put on his shoulder armor. She helped him finish. She ran her hands across his shoulders to his chest. Her fingers brushed something under the chest plate…

She lifted, and tapped the spot with her fingers. She looked at him, wondering what it might be. He smiled and reached up. Sliding his hands into the leather, he brought out his crystal. It seemed to be glowing slightly all on its' own. He smiled when she looked up at him, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Where's yours?" He asked. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her belt off the bedpost. She brought it over and showed him. Hers was glowing too. He reached up and undid one of the straps on her chest-plate. He took his crystal, and slid it into a pocket just underneath the armor. He smiled wanly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Its', -it's where I always keep mine..." _Next to his heart_...She thought. She bit her lip, and slid hers into its' pocket. Securing the tie that held it, while he fastened the strap on her chest-plate. Her hands rested on his chest. She looked in his eyes, then raised up on her toes and kissed him gently. They stood there for a few moments. A thought crossed her mind.

"Hiccup? I, -the...last time I went to the Lavalouts, I had to use my powers...to, -defend myself. -And after to restrain Röngvaldr. I should've known better...I was upset, and angry..." He nodded. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"I felt myself slipping a little. Losing myself...I, -I..." His hand came up and brushed her hair and cheek a little. It calmed her.

"It was you...Thoughts of you that stopped me. That brought me back, That kept me from slipping away completely..." He nodded again.

"I have no doubt, that at some point today, I will have to use them again. To defend myself, to protect the dragons, and those I love. -As you know, there is always a risk...I, -I fear..." She closed her eyes tightly and her face fell. She fought with everything in her not to cry. -Not now...A single tear did escape, it was almost too much…

"Hiccup? -I want you to promise me something!" He gathered her hands in his and nodded.

"If, -if something should happen...If I, -if I lose myself, if I should lose control...I want you to come for me! Seek me out, and make me see you!" He looked her deeply in the eyes and nodded.

"Of course Elsa! -Always!" They embraced tightly. She breathed the words against his chest to his heart.

"I love you Hiccup!" His voice, his words vibrated against her cheek, -bored into her very soul…

"And I love you Elsa!" They stood there in each others' arms. He gently rocked her. She wished she could take him with her. She didn't want to be separated from him. But she knew...The plan, -didn't...Wouldn't, -allow for it. -But she did have his crystal...Yes, -and he had hers...It would be enough…

They separated. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. They shared a smile. He then turned and crossed the room. He grabbed his sword and clipped it on. He then attached those curious capsules to his leg…Nightmare saliva, he told her once. He then moved to a shelf and grabbed something else rolled up in cloth. He drew out what looked like writing quills without the feathers. One end was larger...A handle she supposed. He held them up to her.

"Deadly Nadder spines! -If all else fails..." His face turned grim.

"The poison doesn't react too well with human blood. It causes paralysis, then death. Go for an eye, or the neck..." She nodded. He slipped them under her chest-plate. There seemed to be a loop or hook they attached to, securing them in place.

He crossed the room again and grabbed something propped up in a corner. She had seen it before. He unwrapped it revealing a sword. The pommel was a ball of blackened metal. A plain handle...The hilt was a bright yellow metal. It could have been gold...He handed it to her.

She took it with both hands. It was incredibly light! The scabbard was relatively plain, and had two long leather straps attached to it. Looking more closely, there was his Night Fury sigil carved into one side of the hilt. On the other, the Hooligan tribal sigil. She drew the blade a few inches. It was blackened, but it shone brightly. There was a groove on either side. It looked as sharp as a childs' tongue…

"I had been experimenting with the Gronkle Iron...It's the hardest, -finest blade I've ever made...And the only one...I ruined two anvils testing it! Gobber was so mad!" He smiled on a memory.

"I, -I was going to save it for the wedding..." His face fell a little. She handed the sword back to him, and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure our son will cherish it always..." She stopped as did he...As did the whole world for a moment...Such a simple statement...Spoken as a fact. Yes, there was a certain finality, -a conviction...It _would_ come to pass...They shared a smile. She helped him strap the sword to his back. One more shared look, and they left.

There were already several people up and about. And the sun had not yet given the slightest hint yet. They found Spitelout near the Great Hall. He looked them over, tugging on a shoulder plate, and a strap. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You two don't worry 'bout us back here. Jus' do yer jobs, so I won't have ta do mine!" They nodded. He faced Hiccup placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Hiccup? -Yer father...He'll be watchin' over ye this day...I'm, -very proud ta call ye family!" He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Uncle!" They shared a smile, he then turned to her, placing gentle hands. He looked her up and down, and smiled.

"Ahhh lass! Ye look amazin'!" She smiled widely. Her face heated.

"Take care of 'im, and ye both come back 'ere in one piece! -Wouldn't want all those preparations ta go ta waste -would we?" She smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"Certainly not! -Uncle!" They shared a look and a smile. He bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. He fixed her with a look.

"Go with the Gods, lass!" She nodded, then flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She whispered a thank you. They shared one more look and a smile. They found their dragons waiting patiently in the square. She noticed it the light of the few torches a crowd had gathered. With a fond scratch, she mounted, as did he. A cheer went up. "Go! Hiccup!" And "Give 'em Hel, Elsa!" They smiled at them. They shared a look, and were off.

oo0000oo

They landed on Murderous Island a while later. The sun was still a bit from breaking the horizon. In the faint light, they could see the smoke hanging over the village as they flew in. A few buildings still smouldered gently. Riders had been sent out. They all gathered at the Great Hall, -only...The Captain and the ships from Hopeless couldn't be found. -And there was no time to waste searching.

They went over the plan. Half the riders and the flock would fly to the nest. They were to draw the other dragons out, and hopefully release them from the Queens' influence, and drive them off. The other half would ride to Viggos' base and provide cover, while they dealt with him and whoever else was involved.

Eugene would engage any ships trying to escape. The Captain, -he was supposed to engage them from another direction, -to create confusion, -but...well...It meant that they may have to sail closer, and find the ships one by one...Hiccup was against sending them in until the dragons had all been dealt with. Even with Thuggory, and the other riders providing cover, there was no guarantee of their safety. They would have to wait and see. It was a troubling development...She hoped nothing had happened to them. She had a small, hopeful thought that he had sailed ahead...But she couldn't be sure...Hiccup looked them all over one more time.

"Now, you will all have one dragon with you. They should protect your ship should any of the others attack. Thuggory and the Berk ships will try to distract, and or capture as many of their dragons as possible. The only problem is numbers...If the riders going to the nest are successful, it may not be an issue...Now remember! These dragons won't be themselves...Try not to harm them. Just, -drive them away, if you can." They nodded. Eugene spoke.

"-And what about this, -Queen? There doesn't seem to be much we can do against her..." Hiccup nodded.

"You're right. The riders will try to keep her contained at the nest. If they can't...Try not to attract too much attention to yourselves. The riders will pursue her and keep her distracted. Try to put some distance between you and her...We'll just have to go after the ships once we've dealt with her." He nodded, then looked at Hiccup. He opened his mouth, then closed it. His question was lost for now.

They went over a few more things. Murderous was to be the staging area. Wounded or captured humans and dragons would be brought here. If all else failed, they were to use the dragons and the ships to contain the whole of the small group of islands, and ensure nothing went in or out without being spotted. The riders were briefed. They were to go for the Queens' wings, distract her with noise. If she couldn't fly, she would be easier to track. -Or at least it would slow her down greatly. A group would fly back here after the task at the nest was complete. They would guard the island if things went badly, and tend after any dragons that were brought there. They would also fly messages and supplies…

They broke the meeting. Eugene pulled Hiccup aside. She continued to the door, offering words of encouragement, and promising a great feast would be held after. She noticed another tender farewell between Gjaflaug and Dogsbreath. Another something to be dealt with after, including their own...well, she really didn't want to think about that right now...They joined her as did Snotlout. Hiccup joined them after a few moments and she had a warm farewell with Eugene. He jumped on to Tindr, and they were off. The riders gathered around. Valka, Bertha, Dogsbreath, and Camicazi would ride to the nest. Trófastr, Gjaflaug, and Snotlout would come with them to the base, taking half of their flock with them. They would fly low, so they would not be spotted until they were on top of them. They would deal with any ships that were there, and the humans. Capture them, or at least contain them, while they dealt with the leadership.

-And if the Red Death should show up, they were to try to cripple her. She could tell he found the idea distasteful, but it was what was needed. They couldn't allow her to escape. She would continue to be a threat, even after they had dealt with the ones who caused this. She shot a look at him. She had noticed he hadn't mentioned Jórunna. Perhaps he didn't think she would show up...Yes, it was better this way. They couldn't be sure after all…

They broke apart. More goodbyes were said. Valka had a warm hug for them both. A knot began to form in her stomach as she watched them go. She went to Hiccups' side. His hand automatically grasped hers. It helped, as did the smile he gave her when he finally looked at her. They walked to their dragons...There was one more thing…

She stopped and spun him around. She took a few steps back, and called on her magic. It snaked out from her hand and swirled around him. She created armor for his torso, covering the places his regular armor did not. She also created pieces for his thighs and shins, and also for his arms. He looked down, then back at her. Pure wonder in his eyes...And that smile! He nodded at her after a moment.

"Now you!" She smiled, and did much the same for herself. She also created something for all of their party when Snotlout spoke up. She wasn't sure if it would hold up, but she made it as hard and durable as she knew how. At least they would be more protected than they were. She shared a look with Hiccup. For how long, she couldn't say. -A few moments, -hours...Until Snotlout reminded them it was time. They climbed on their dragons, and were off.

The sun started its climb above the horizon as they came closer. It would be a fine day. And except for the great flock of dragons following, and that, -ball of something in her stomach, they could be flying to a gathering somewhere. Not much was said, but she managed to steal a few looks over at Hiccup. He was deep in thought. No doubt preparing, and thinking out all possible outcomes. She nudged Hulda, and flew her closer. Her wingtip almost hit him in the face before he looked and smiled. Toothless crooned and tilted his head. He bent down and scratched his neck and said something. They shared a smile.

She looked back ahead. There seemed to be...Yes, columns of smoke rising in the air in the distance. Something was happening. They shared a look. Toothless flew a little closer.

"I'm going ahead to take a look." She nodded.

"Be careful!" He opened his mouth, but seemed to think better of it. He nodded and smiled, and he and Toothless took off.

oo0000oo

He ducked his head and took his feet out of the stirrups. He laid fully on Toothless' back. Speed was needed, and the dragon took the hint. A few miles from the island, he used the speed to carry them high in the air. A few clouds provided a little cover. Hopefully, the lookouts were checking the horizon, and not looking up. No matter, -they were pretty high up. What he saw didn't look very promising.

The smoke was coming from ships burning in the narrow harbor on the other side of the island. _Someone's been busy..._ He thought. He was hoping for the element of surprise...But maybe...This was on the other side from their approach...He looked out. A few more ships were making their way out, and further out, a very large ship was making it's way out too, and there was smoke rising from it.

He flew a little closer. He heard the thump of what he assumed was...yes! -Cannon fire! But he saw splashes in the water, short of their mark...A little further ahead, he saw five viking ships hidden behind the cliffs, and rocks...Catapults ready...This wasn't going to be pretty...He would like to stay, but he needed to check on the rest of the ships and the island proper.

He flew out a little north and west. There were a cluster of islands, and it appeared, that yes...There were more ships hidden there. But it seemed they were leaving. A few had their sails unfurled. He couldn't discern what direction they were heading. Either to engage the other ships, or turning tail he supposed. They would need to be dealt with, one way or another. He needed to get word to Eugene…

They flew back over the island. There were soldiers, but they were on the other side of the island tending the mess. Some lookouts posted...He did note the lack of dragons...There were none to be seen. -At least for the moment. He suspected a trap, but this was Viggo...Of course it was a trap! He just needed to...But there was no time...They made a turn around the island. There was a large-ish mountain on one end. It looked like there were openings in the sides of it lower down. -And near the top, -wide but narrow openings. -But there wasn't one large enough for dragons to fly in and out of… He needed to get back…

He caught up with the group. He told them of what he saw. Snotlout and Gjaflaug would go after the people on the ground, Elsa and Trófastr would see to the dragons. He would go after Viggo…They dropped down and came in fast. The lookouts scattered as they came. Someone blew a horn off to the side...Snotlout and Gjaflaug went right to work scattering the soldiers, and generally making a mess of things. He and Elsa and Trófastr landed on a small hill on the other side of the island from the mountain.

"Stay here and keep an eye on things! -And get word to Eugene! There are several ships to the north-west! We need to deal with them!" She nodded.

"You be careful!" He nodded.

"-And you! There won't be much of a wedding if you're not there." She smiled and bit her lip. She took his hand in hers and drew him up against her. Their hands to their chests. They shared a look. He drew his hand up and gently caressed her cheek, then ran it through her lovely hair. He looked her deeply in the eye…

"I'll see you after..." She nodded. He stood there for a few more moments, taking her all in...After...After this was over...Things would be better...He just…He had to go, -before he wouldn't be able to. He did not look back as he dropped her hand and walked to Toothless. One quick check, And in the saddle he went. Toothless shot up like a bolt. The flew towards the mountain. They took a turn around. He dropped down, and scratched the dragons' neck.

"Toothless? We need to be careful! You remember how he almost had you?" Toothless growled angrily and huffed. He had been the centerpiece of Viggo's plan back then. To capture Toothless, and draw the dragons to him...To be slaughtered for the gold their skins and scales would bring. He nearly lost his life saving him. If not for Astrid, Heather, and surprisingly, the twins...He may have done just that. He ruined their plan, and his father had banished him from the archipelago…

Now he was back. This plan seemed simple enough...Gather a huge dragon, destroy the competition, and...What? It was too simple. Viggo always seemed to have an end game, -but what? -And how did he manage to gather said huge dragon? He gave Toothless a scratch.

"If we get separated, I want you to go back and look after Elsa!" He crooned in protest.

"I know! But I don't want him getting his hands on you! She'll need the aid of the Alpha, and that's you!" He warbled again, and cocked his head to give him a one-eyed incredulous look.

"We can't be sure she'll show up!" He barked and growled.

"I mean it Toothless! It's all in the Gods hands! I'm pretty sure I can defeat him, but...One of us has to survive this day, -and if not me, then her! Do you understand?" He shook his head and was silent for a moment. Eventually, there was a huff. _Fine!_ She would have a little more help...One less thing to worry about...Or so he wished…

They made a circuit of the mountain. The openings he had seen were ledges. Whether natural, or otherwise, he couldn't say. He thought he caught a glimpse of someone...They flew around to the other side, and landed. He took a quick stock...The ledge they landed on was about twenty feet deep, and seventy feet long. The floor was mostly flat. The actual entrance was definitely made by a dragon. Probably a Whispering Death. There was a four-foot high wall that was put there by humans. After locking Toothless tail-fin, he took his sword off its clip and walked in.

Rough-hewn rock gave way to smoother floors, and then to tiles. They were very odd and uneven in shape. Light seemed to filter in from above from holes in the ceiling. He checked every nook and cranny. He took a few extra moments at an intersection of tunnels, checking carefully around the corners. Toothless was sniffing about, but had raised no alarms just yet.

He continued straight ahead, -and there! In the floor...A tile sticking up more than the others surrounding it! He held up a hand to the dragon. He halted his advance, looking at him curiously. He crouched down to inspect it. He had been expecting something like this...And surprised he hadn't come across something like this sooner. There was an obvious seam. So, the smart thing was to step over it, or to the side...But this was Viggo, it could mean nothing, -or everything!

He checked around. There were no seams...In the walls or the ceiling. Nothing to give away a possible trap...Except for that bloody tile! He stood, and motioned for Toothless to back up into the passageway they had just come through. The dragon gave an annoyed huff, but complied. He made his choice, and with one more look to his best friend, he took a step…

oo0000oo

She watched them go, wondering if...Yes, she would...She couldn't allow herself to think otherwise. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She steeled herself, and planted one end of her staff in the ground next to her foot. She called upon her magic once again, and created a pure, clear crystal of ice and attached it to the end. It reflected and refracted the sunlight. She spun it over her head in a few circles. She looked up, and saw she had a cloud of dragons over her head. She placed the end in the ground again. Hulda chirped and squawked. She looked out and saw a large group of men heading towards her. She pointed her staff at them.

Dragons then began dropping out of the cloud. They swooped in, and grasped them in their claws, -some two at a time. They flew them out, and released them into the freezing water. That took care of most of them, but there were still more. Hulda stood and splayed her wings, screeching loudly. When they didn't stop, she released a white-hot blast of fire at them. That did the trick!

A few arrows fell close about. She saw off to her right, a group of ten archers were taking aim. She released a burst of frost at them, freezing their bows and arrows, rendering them useless. Then more dragons swooped in and took care of them as well. Trófastr had engaged a few stragglers until they had been taken care of. He stepped up to her smiling.

"That's quite a handy thing to have!" She smiled a bit.

"Yes, of course! But there is a cost..." A knot formed in her stomach. He smiled a bit grimly.

"It will be alright Elsa! You'll see!" She dearly wished she could believe that. -But how could he know? Just then, another...Thought...Inkling? Something was out there...It was the same feeling...Yes, Jórunna was out there, -but there was also...something else. It was the same kind of feeling...but different. Again she wondered. Was it this Red Death? -Or was it something else?

Just then a rider landed close by. Ranveg, -she was of the younger generations. And she had grown fond of her. She was a regular in the shop, and often would help out. She loved to hear everything about her kingdom in the south, and Elsa had made it a point to put her on the short list of people she wanted to take with her. She gave a curt bow.

"My Lady! They brought out the net throwers, and some bola machines, but we've taken care of them!" She nodded.

"Very good! I need you to fly out, and find Prince Eugenes' ship! Tell him there are ships off to the west of him! We need to go after them! After that, find Thuggory. Tell him to bring the ships closer! We need to make sure nothing can escape!" She nodded and bowed deeply. She jumped on to her dragon. A particularly beautiful purple Nightmare…As she watched her go, she saw it. A cloud in the distance. -But it was moving against the wind...It was strangely shaped...Was it...Was it friends, or…

"Trófastr? What do you make of that?" He spun his head around and looked for a few moments.

"They're too far away..." She couldn't tell…

"Send Gjaflaug to me. Have the others get ready! Tell Snotlout to finish up! We are out of time!" He nodded and jumped on his dragon and was off...The knot in her stomach tightened, -as if it were even possible...And that, -something out there...It was getting closer…

oo0000oo

The whole floor had given way. The trigger was a total of seven feet across, and covered the entire width of the floor...There had been no way around it. The grate had come down right behind him, and in front of Toothless. As it was, it hit him in the snout...But it could have been much worse. He sat in the other passageway, a few meters away, separated by heavy metal. He crooned pitifully.

"Toothless? Go, -go help the others! I'll be fine! He crooned and huffed. Then barked twice. He wasn't taking no for an answer. This could make the third time...The third time he almost lost him…

"Toothless! We don't have time for an argument here! I'll call you...I promise!" The look in his eyes, it nearly broke his resolve. But there was no time to look for another route. He needed to take care of this quickly, so he could be out there when the _real_ threat arrived…Toothless crooned and then turned around and padded off.

He made his way a bit more carefully. Looking for any more signs. -And it was taking forever! But it seemed...The passageway opened up a bit. Light was filtering from somewhere ahead. He made his way a little slower, it seemed unnecessary. The light was too strong but...He rounded a corner slowly and the space opened up from there.

It was much the same as the other side. Except the passageway opened onto one end of the ledge. There he saw him. He had his back turned to him. -A mistake for almost any other, -but this was Viggo Grimborn. He should take nothing he gave for granted...It usually came with a heavy price. He stood there looking out. He chanced a glance himself. It was quite a commanding view! He suspected under different circumstances, it would be an awesome place to catch a sunset.

Viggo rolled his shoulders a little, then shrugged. He thought he caught a slight shake of his head. His disdain for his underlings evident, even at this angle. -And he wondered why people would betray him. He had heard the tirades before, always looking down on people, and shaming them. Better to lift them up to your level, he'd found...He wondered at what he should do. Walk up and just clobber him...No, -he would give him a chance to speak. -Or leave, before his sentence was carried out…

He finally turned. He didn't seem a bit surprised to see him. -Of course he wasn't. That chance to talk went both ways he supposed. But to what end? He suspected he would find out shortly. He looked much the same as he remembered. His hair was starting to turn a little, a few more scars than he remembered him having...A smug kind of leer crossed his face just before he spoke.

"Hiccup! How nice to see you again! -You're looking quite well I must say..." Just, -get on with it already!

"Well, Viggo...I wish I could say them same for you...You're looking, -a bit older for your years!" The grin on his face widened.

"Well, it has been a few years. You seem to have done quite well for yourself. Built quite an alliance, -and did I hear correctly? The very beginning of a vast Viking Kingdom about to be born? With you as King? I must say, the rest of the world should be shivering in their palaces!" He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not...They were wasting time!

"What ever it is you have going on here, -whatever plans you have...End this! Take your ships, and your people, and leave the archipelago! And do not return! I will allow you this one chance! Leave us in peace, and we will give you such!" His face showed little emotion. It was aggravating!

"-And already talking like a King should! I _am_ impressed! -But everything I want is here Hiccup. Why should I leave? The dragons are here, And a whole archipelago of people very knowledgeable with them...And so many profits to be made...No, -I don't think I'll be going anywhere I'm afraid!" It was fine with him, but he'd much rather not have it come to that.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Hand over your sword, and come with me. We'll see what your people decide for themselves, but there is only one fate that awaits you..." He chuckled.

"Hiccup, Hiccup! Is that any way to treat an old friend? And here I thought we would have a merry chat, and catch up on things! -Speaking of catching up, I must apologize for what happened back there on Berserk Island, -terrible mess, that! -But, you just can't have a war without some...collateral damage. So tell me, -are the rumors true? Was she with child when we slew her?" -So he was the one! He should have known...But it was usually his way. He wouldn't dare sully his own hands. He nodded. He was almost too angry to speak. But he'd best keep his emotions in check…

"Well! That will make the aftermath here so much cleaner! No need to worry about youngsters mucking about, avenging their parents! -And speaking of old friends, there are a couple of them here, just itching to see you again! Although, I'm afraid...This reunion will prove most fatal to you!" He couldn't imagine…

"The first, you defeated some years ago, when you were just barely a teenager. To be honest, I didn't believe the stories when I first heard them. And after seeing her, well, I still find it hard to believe! An associate of mine found her. Sleeping in a volcano a few years ago. He has quite an effect on her. And I thought...If she can call dragons to her...All I need do is set myself up somewhere, and let her do the work! And I think, -yes! The Barbaric Archipelago will do quite nicely!" He scowled.

"OK! If you think for one moment that any one, for even a moment, can control something like that, you are sorely mistaken! -And this whole idea of control? Complete nonsense! Where do you people even get this idea? You, -It's a bond of trust! If they trust you, they will do what you want, -most of the time...They will follow you, and fight for you...I no more control Toothless than any other!" He frowned. He still, after all this time, -all his intelligence...He still couldn't see that!

"At any rate, the other you should be quite familiar with. That being recent history...He washed up on our shores some time ago. At first, I thought nothing of him. But then he started showing great promise, and I daresay, he has impressed even me! His skills match your own, although his methods are more in-line with my thinking...You two had a falling out, I believe…It had something...Ahh, Yes! He killed your father!" No! It, -it couldn't be…

"Drago..." An evil grin spread across his face again.

"Yes! Drago Bludvist! He nearly defeated you! -Or so I'm told...Tell me, how is it that you came out of that alive?" He still couldn't believe it! How, -how did he survive? They had sent out patrols...Searched the waters around Berk for weeks...Just then, there was a commotion outside. He looked just in time to see a flock of dragons speed past their location. As he craned his neck, he saw a huge hulking figure atop a Snafflefang at the head of this group. There were headed straight towards Elsa!

"I'm afraid he has some rather ghastly plans for your intended...Such a waste! -But I have some one else in mind for King of the Archipelago...ME!" He shook his head.

"Ok...First, -who will support you? If you get rid of the leadership...They still won't follow you! -And second, -how will you maintain control? Nearly every one here knows...And we are Vikings! About the most stubborn, violent people in the world...Good luck maintaining all that..." He shook his head.

"The people are of no consequence! Once the queen has gathered her flock...when she has completed her nest...When we have all the dragons, we will be the only ones that have them! Any one opposing us will have to go...One way or the other..." That evil smile was back on his face. He was in for a disappointment…

"Fear, and coercion will only get you so far...With humans, -or dragons! Surely, I proved that several years ago with Drago. -And eventually, they both _will_ rise up against you!" He laughed.

"Oh Hiccup! I do not plan to be idle! I have quite the idea! I'll grow the flock! -Yes! Berk will make quite the breeding station for them! I plan to raise an extremely large flock! And sell them as before...One piece at a time. And when I have enough gold, I'll build a large fleet of ships, and take them to all corners of the world! No army or navy could stand against us!" He had heard enough! He needed to end this! He needed to be at Elsas' side…Viggo started bending and stretching. Tucking in an errant strap here and there, matter-of-factly. He looked at him with a cold light in his eyes. He heard a familiar, distant screeching roar…

"And now I'm afraid, it's time for me to end you! Such a pity! I must admit, I admire your talent with the dragons. And your leadership skills would prove vastly useful. Are you, -quite sure you won't join me? I would gladly give you a place at my table. You could become very wealthy. You would be respected and feared. And I daresay the woman, -should she survive, would have a place by your side. What say you?" Sure, he would have a place, but for how long? -But that wasn't it…

"That would be a tempting offer, if I felt so important about myself but...It was never about me, since the beginning. It was always about them. Dragons are amazing creatures. We humans, we are meant to be their caretakers. Not their jailers. We are meant to learn from them, -not profit from them. There is no controlling them, I'm afraid. You can no more control them as you can control nature." He huffed.

"Well, your friend seems to have a bit of say in what she does..." Maybe he needed it explained...

"You're wrong! Yes, he may do that for a little while. Her thoughts, his thoughts, they are in line with one another. That is the only reason she does that. When she has established her nest...When she has the dragons under her control...That is when she becomes more dangerous than you can imagine. She will not allow herself to be led, or coerced. She's a lot like you two. -She doesn't care for the dragons in her nest, she would just as soon eat one of them, as long as she gets what she wants. She is as wild as nature itself, she will not, and cannot be controlled!" His gaze hardened. He reached back and drew the sword that was attached there…

It was a heavy blade, and a bit curiously forged! It seemed to have a groove in the middle on either side. -And something else...A smaller, much narrower groove in the middle of that. It almost looked like a seam of some sort...He pushed the button on his own sword. The blade extended. This was slightly heavier than the one he usually carried. It was an experiment...But he was sure it would hold up. If not, he had a backup, -and a plan. He calmed himself. He knew what he had to do. He sent a silent prayer...Not for himself, but for Elsa. That she would hold up until he finished this…Viggo lolled his head, stretching the neck muscles. He gave his sword a few test swings…

"I really must apologize! It was never my intent to kill you...But I'm afraid you leave me no choice!" He allowed himself a smirk.

"Funny...I was going to say the same for you, -only...without the apology!" Viggo was on him in a flash…

oo0000oo

She watched the flock move in. There was only one rider...He looked huge! Even at a distance! She steeled herself. And watched intently. The dragons swooped in and it was a tangle of leathery wings and sharp claws. Hulda stood and squawked loudly, splaying her wings. Her tail curled over her head, spines at the ready.

The rider landed heavily and slid out of the saddle. He reached over and took out a long pike. There was a sharp point, and a hook on the end. It was almost twice as long as hers. She took a deep calming breath. His eyes finally landed on her. A smile slowly spread across his face. It was deeply scarred, and it seemed...One whole side of his face...it never moved! He was almost twice a tall as she, and nearly as wide as she was tall. He wore a cloak that had to be dragon skin. He held the weapon in his right hand...The arm was seemingly lightly armored. His left was heavily armored, and ended with a vicious claw. She wasn't sure...but it seemed to just...hang there…

He looked her up and down. A cold dread swept over her...It wasn't her magic...It was his eyes. There was absolutely no light in them whatsoever. He looked to one side, then the other. His eyes settled on her again. He started laughing. Not a merry sort of laugh in any definition...It sent another cold chill down her spine…

"OH! HoHOHO! THIS? This is what they sent after ME? -A WOMAN?" He continued to laugh. She was not amused.

"Who are you? -And why have you come?" He stopped after a moment.

"Forgive me! I am Drago! Drago Bludvist! And I am the Dragon Master!" He doubted he could hold a candle...She huffed…

"And I am Elsa Ellesmyre, Queen of Arendelle! And on behalf of Chief Haddock, and all the Allied Chiefs of the archipelago, I command you to leave! We will allow you one dragon, and such supplies you need to survive...Leave the Islands! And do not return!" He started laughing again, but dipped his head. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her...He spoke again, trying to reign in his outburst.

"Forgive me, your Highness! Where is the Haddock? We must talk...There is, -unfinished business between us!" She scowled at him.

"He is not here! He is talking with your leader! -The one who holds your chain?" He scoffed.

"Holds my...NO ONE Commands me! Not I! I control the dragons! It is I who gives the orders!" He thumped his chest. Men! Tweak their ego a little…

"Hiccup told me about you! You are no Dragon Master! You, -who tortures them, treats them cruelly...There is no mastery in being a bully! -And they all meet their demise...One way or the other..." He huffed.

"Silence! Now, be a good little wench, and go fetch him to me! I might let you live to see the end of this day..." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, -but I am a Queen! I will only allow one man to order me about, -and he is not here! -So do your own fetching...DOG!" His eyes immediately snapped to hers. There was light in them now, but it was hatred, and malice...She knew right then and there what she must do. He took slow, heavy, purposeful steps toward her. She dared not back down. She did plant her right foot a little behind her left, setting herself...He leered at her.

"Any last words?"

"Only these...Leave now! -And do not return! Hiccup will show you mercy!" He laughed cruelly

"Ah yes! The great Dragon Master! So he has a woman to fight his battles for him now? I wish he could be here...I want to show him what a true Dragon Master can do!" She huffed.

"Again...He is elsewhere, dealing with your leader...So tell me, -do you really expect this Viggo Grimborn to allow you to be at his side? To rule the archipelago with him? -Or are you just his puppet?" His head whipped around, he fixed her with a murderous glare.

No one controls me! Whoever has the dragons, holds the power! After I finish you, and that, -pretender! -I will finish him as well! Hmmm, interesting...Maybe…

"Well, that's the thing isn't it? You don't _HAVE_ the dragons, and neither does Hiccup! -Not even I! You don't control them! -No more than you control the wind, or the rain! -You take them, and twist them into something they're not. -And once they realize that, they will turn on you!" He scoffed again, and took a few steps back.

"You do not realize...You must find the one that controls _them_ , and gain power over that one. After that, it is only a matter of, -finding the right motivation for them." He grinned evilly. What, -how...How could he possibly...Maybe he could understand them as she...but no, that didn't seem right...

"So where is this dragon? I had heard stories, but I want to see for myself!" She was goading him, but she shouldn't...She needed to focus. She wasn't sure...If he landed a blow...He smiled.

"She will be along soon. But look quickly! It will be your last!" He stood at his full height, and spun his pike over his head. He then started yelling at the top of his lungs. The pike made a strange humming noise as it traveled through the air. The dragons above them started to disperse. She noticed the bodies...Several dragons laid all about the hill around them. She couldn't tell whose was whose, but it didn't matter to her...Her heart clenched. She wanted to rush to them, to try and save them. But the man in front of her couldn't be ignored.

She felt a darkness creep upon her, such as she had never felt before...She was angry! All those dragons...Hurt or dying...And HE was the cause of it all! And it seemed, he didn't care a whit! He looked around for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. That, cold, cruel look...He smiled.

"I'll have you know...Once I kill you, I will bring your body to the Haddock! So he can watch as I have it torn to pieces by the dragons he loves so much!" If he was trying to frighten her...He was failing. It only served to steel her resolve...This man could not be allowed to live. To torture and enslave people -and dragons alike! She must do this for them, and all the generations after! He rolled his head, cracking his neck. He spun the pike quickly, -she was ready…

oo0000oo

They had been at it for more than a few minutes. He struck again, and again. He was powerful! And the blade...It must be made of...If it was made of anything else, he should be tiring. His own blade was holding up well. But this was taking a lot longer than he wanted to already. -And Viggo was a powerful, muscular man. -But he knew that…

He wanted to try and tire him out at first. But when it became apparent it wouldn't happen soon, he changed tactics. Tried to look for any openings...Between the thrusts, and uppercuts...They had locked blades more than once, only to have Viggo throw him off with little effort. He had almost been cut in two as he attacked while he recovered from one such encounter. He thought he saw an opening, but didn't exploit it right away...Then another...A small moment with his side unguarded...It would be enough…

Just then there was a great screeching roar. It shook the very rock they stood on. It was horribly familiar, -even after all these years. He still had the occasional nightmare...Viggo took a couple of steps back, disengaging. He blinked, as that grin spread across his face.

"AH! That sounds like the guest of honor now!" He slowly lowered his blade slightly. Then he glanced quickly to his left. He looked back at him and gestured slightly with his head. He wasn't sure if he should rush in and, just bash him...But no, he could use a slight rest, and this could be an opportunity...Viggo took a few tentative steps sideways towards the ledge. He matched him, never taking his eyes off him, until he completely lowered the tip of his sword and planted it on the ground. Only then did he relax a little…

They walked up to the wall, and looked out just as the Red Death came by. A great gust of wind...He thought he saw...Nadder spines stuck in her hide...There was a blast of plasma from somewhere above them. Toothless! He must have gone up there to direct the others...Now he blasted her again as she flew by. She roared her disapproval as it hit her in the back, just behind the wing joints. There were a couple more, then he saw Bertha and Cami in pursuit. Along with his mother and two other riders.

Cloudjumper released a blast as did the Nightmare with her. The dragon then turned, making for the other side of the island, out of their sight. He thought he heard Toothless release another blast. Viggo looked his way.

"I must say Hiccup, -I'm impressed! You fight so much better than last time!" He refused to take the compliment...It always came with a price…

"I'll give you one last chance Viggo! End this! Now! -And no more will have to die!" He smirked a little smugly. He realized this wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"Hiccup? I don't see where you are in any position to hand out mercy. Ahhh, so sad...It seems we will always be at odds. -But only for a little while longer..." His expression changed. He looked over as the Red Death came back into view. Still being pursued by the others. Another blast from Toothless...The he saw her rear her head...He knew what came next…

She released a huge river of fire into the water...Into the harbor, -where a group of Viggos' ships were at anchor...A cold bolt shot up his spine...All those men...All that waste! Viggos' eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. It was a few more moments before any sound came out. He spluttered.

"WHAT! Why? -Why would he do that?" It was his turn to smirk.

"It's like I told you! No one controls her, not completely! She has no love for the dragons in her nest...And she hates humans even more! _THAT_ , -is a bad dragon! -And you, and Drago are bad people! -Bad things are bound to happen! Can't you feel it? The hate...The bad feelings coming off her?" Maybe he couldn't...He never saw them as he did…

The dragon then spun around. Valka and the other rider released another blast. The Red Death took off after them, out of their sight. He thought he could hear Toothless' roar from above. A few moments later, he could feel a hot blast of air coming through the tunnel he came through earlier. Viggo was frowning, -apparently deep in thought. He looked at him again. His expression changed once more.

"Well, this certainly changes my plans...But not with you! Are you sure you do not want to join me? A place will open for you...very soon!" Viggo looked at him almost pleadingly. But he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not! It's like you said, you will never see the dragons as I do. So I must respectfully decline." He almost looked crestfallen...He wasn't fooled...The Red Death came into view again. She turned toward them, then back to the harbor. She made a circle, releasing another river of fire. Burning more boats, and the docks they were tied to. She turned back towards them, then stopped. She tilted her head slightly, and swung towards the end of the island.

He looked down. He could see...Yes! Elsa was there! She was still alive! Still battling with, -there was no mistaking...Drago! He caught the occasional glint of light, a flash of pale blue...He couldn't tell exactly what was going on. But he could see...He then noticed her...The Red Death, it had reared her head...He knew...He prayed she was paying attention...Then it happened...A great blast, lasting a whole five seconds. He wanted to look away, afraid of what he might see after...But he couldn't. He felt more than saw Viggo turn his gaze to him.

"I really hope you two said goodbye..." The bottom of his stomach dropped out. But somehow...He watched the flames...There was so much...But he thought...The flames were flowing around something on the ground! They burned for a few more moments. As they died down, he thought he saw...They had, -disappeared! He couldn't see either of them! But then, -yes! She had been paying attention! Something, -something happened. And he could see them again! Viggo turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Impressive! I didn't really see that! But, she can't hold it up forever, -can she?" He smiled a bit.

"She does have a few tricks up her sleeve! -Look again!" Viggo spun his head, just as Jórunna breached about a half-mile offshore. She stood partly on her hind legs, then crashed down. Splashing her tusks in the water. It was an aggressive display. The Red Death skittered back a little, making a sound he never thought he would hear from such a large dragon. It almost mirrored the look Viggo gave him after slowly turning his head his way. He allowed himself another smile…

"I'm guessing, -you didn't see that either?"

oo0000oo

They fought...For several minutes. He was incredibly strong, and quick for his size. She had managed to land a few blows. She dented his armor in a few places, especially on his left arm, -which he still wasn't using! It was curious to say the least. Every spin, every thrust…all with his right hand and arm, but not the left…

She blocked another blow. Her staff rang in her hands from the force of it. He then twisted his pike, and pulled. She was instantly off balance, and stumbled towards him. She barely avoided a thrust to her head that would surely have knocked her out. But inside the arc of his swings as she was, she managed to land a blow to his right forearm, denting the guard he wore. She also was able to offer a vicious thrust to his face which he barely avoided. She used his obvious surprise to leap backwards out of the arc of his arms.

It was curious...he still hadn't used his left arm! If it had been her, she would've grabbed him, -or at least punched, or made a grab for his weapon, -or...something! Again, -heavily armored, and ending with a giant, deadly looking claw...And useless? She then remembered...Hiccup had told her once he had lost an arm. He assumed to a dragon, hence his hatred, and his wish to control them. But how...How could such a person...No one knew! He wore it so no one would think...A one-armed man would be seen as weak...She began to understand a little more.

She changed her tactics. She had been mostly defensive until now. Something deep inside...She did not wish to take a life. -Even his! Even though she knew, -he would not show her the same platitude...She stayed then a bit off to his left, she thrust to his ribs, then his gut, he was able to block the first, but not the second. She leaped into the air and spun, bringing her staff down. She landed a heavy blow to the side of his skull. Her staff rang in her hands from the impact. She spun it in her hands and thrust again at his ribs. He was off-balance a bit. She spun it again and aimed for the shoulder from underneath.

The blow jarred his arm. His face hardened as he brought his weapon down and swept it in front of him. The hook managed to grab her staff, and he pulled. But instead of resisting it, she allowed him to pull her. She held on tightly and jumped. He threw her several feet away. She tucked and rolled, coming back on her feet in a defensive stance. She spun around to face him. She couldn't tell if it was a smile, or a leer. From his face, they both looked the same…

"Very impressive! You fight very well for a southern girl!" She was in equal amounts proud and insulted…

"Yes, there is a bit more to me than it would seem! And I fear you will find out the hard way!" He scoffed. Then she heard it, -a great thunderous roar. She looked, as did he. What she saw looked like another oddly-shaped cloud, until she realized...It was one dragon! Several smaller shapes flitted around her, blasting it with their fire. It seemed to have little effect. And from the top of the mountain yonder came a flash of bright bluish-purple. Toothless! She had been on the receiving end of one of those once! The great dragon shuddered, and shrieked. Her roar was loud at a distance, and louder still up close. It nearly split her ears!

It flew toward them. A cold dread swept through her. She _could_ feel her! And it was something completely different! She reeked of malice, hate, and ill-intent! She almost blanched from it. She came to the decision Hiccup had in that moment...This one could not be allowed to escape! She watched as it turned away from them and made a circle around the harbor. Still pursued, and from the top of the mountain again, Toothless released another blast. She shuddered again and reared her head. She felt and heard the intake of air…

She then released it, an incredible burst of flame! It engulfed everything! Including their own ships at anchor in the harbor. She heard a gasp. She looked and Drago was agape. His arms hung loosely. He then scowled and started shouting.

"What? What's the matter with you? Those...Those are...Why?" She allowed herself a bit of smugness. Surely this was proof enough…

"Do you still believe you can control her? If so, that was quite the masterful move! It should send a proper message to Viggo!" He rounded on her, and lashed out. Blow after blow...She had been ready. The last few were a bit difficult, but she was able to block. The Red Death was a terrible distraction to her. There was something else...Not the large dragon in front of her, and not Jórunna, -who was very close...But, something else...He spluttered, breathing a bit heavily.

"That, that was...She came! I summoned her, and she came!"

"Yes, she did. She came of her own volition! And _that..."_ _S_ he gestured out across the water. "That too, was on her own as well! End this! -NOW! Allow me to take her on! She is a threat! -To dragons and humans alike!" His face hardened. She knew the answer before he…He lashed out again. She managed to land a few more blows. One on top of his left shoulder. She though she could feel something give a little, but she was too busy focusing on his relentless attacks. She felt it, and heard it as well...The sharp intake of air...Drawing the air into her...She looked just as the Red Death released her flame…

Instinct took over. Her arm shot out and formed an arc over her head. She crouched down. She could feel the intense heat, even through the ice. She had a presence of mind to keep the frost flowing out of her. Hardening the dome, making it as solid as she could. It glowed an eerie sort of violet. She chanced a glance over. Drago had drawn his cloak over him. She doubted it would have been enough to save him...She waited until the ice regained its natural color. She stood slowly, and willed the ice away. The Red Death circled around and landed some distance away…She glanced at him again. Slowly, he withdrew the cloak, and looked about. He seemed to be bewildered a bit as to how he survived. His incredulous gaze finally landed on her.

"You see?" She said. "I am no ordinary woman! I am the Snow Queen! End this! Drop your weapon, and I will show mercy!" Whether it be from pride, or...It didn't matter to her the reasons, only the outcome of the choice...His face twisted into a wicked snarl.

"NEVER!" He lashed out again, this time, the point of his pike managed to slip past. She felt it graze her. It burned, and before long, she could feel a slight trickling of something warm down her neck. Her anger was raised. She had had quite enough of this! It was clear he wanted nothing but to kill her. She willed her magic again. She formed long, sharp points on either end of her staff. She instantly went on the offensive. She surprised herself at the speed of her attacks. Clubbing him, striking with everything she had. He was knocked back a few times, The left arm came loose, and fell to the ground.

She leaped into the air again, spinning her staff. She brought it down hard in the top of his skull as she came down, she noticed blood had matted his hair from her earlier attacks. She landed and spun around instantly. She willed a small pillar of ice in front of him, about two feet high. She leaped, placing her left foot on top of the pillar, she sprung herself higher into the air. She flipped, and she saw her target. Where his armor ended, where his neck met his shoulder. She thrust harder than she ever had, and let go of her staff. She landed on her feet behind him.

She spun around, he was just standing there. She couldn't see his face. Her staff was buried about two feet into him, -and the angle...She had missed his heart. -So she hadn't killed him...yet. His pike dropped from his hand. He swayed a little. She walked around him, giving a wide berth. He was looking out over the water...Jórunna had arrived!

She stood on her hind legs a bit, then came crashing down. Her tusks slashing the water. The Red Death...Yelped? In surprise, then roared loudly. It was answered by Jórunna. They continued like this for a few moments. The the other dragon reared up, and took a deep breath. She released her flame as she came down. Jórunna tucked her head and took it. It lasted a whole ten seconds! When it finished, she uncoiled, and spat her ice.

The Red Death screeched, and skittered backwards and to the right. The ice just missed her. She roared indignantly, and released another bout of flame. Jórunna took this as well. It didn't seem to have an effect on her, but she couldn't be sure...Again she spat her ice. The Red Death skittered again, knocking over a sea stack, then collided with a cliff. She was trapped...She heard a few shuffling footfalls behind her…

She spun around. He had merely shifted his weight. She willed her magic. She drew out her staff, doing away with the sharp points as it came to her. She considered Drago...As long as he was still standing…She willed her magic again. Ice slowly crept out of the ground around his legs. Freezing him in place. She stopped it just short of his shoulders. He wasn't going anywhere, and he wouldn't be a threat...She could now focus on the battle in front of her.

Another spat of roaring ensued. Jórunna took a few steps to the side and released her ice. The Red Death jumped to the side. She took her staff, and willed it in her direction. She screeched, and leaped into the air. Her wings came down. And she flew in a small circle, coming around. She blasted Jórunna again, and again she ducked. Some of the spines on her back...They started to smolder a bit. Jórunna spat again. She took hold with her magic, but it wasn't enough...She knew what she had to do, but she...Couldn't...Not just yet!

She landed next to Jórunna. She swung her head popping her jaws. Jórunna then raised up on her hind legs, and angling her head a little, brought her tusks down into the Red Deaths' side. She screeched horribly. She almost felt sorry for her. Two huge gashes were opened. One in its' ribcage, the other in its' neck. The Red Death swung its head again, snapping her jaws, but her teeth found nothing. She then turned her head. She herself came under its evil glare. The Red Death released a small burst of flame at her, she just caught Jórunna raising up on her back legs as the ice covered her.

There was a muffled, crunching thud. The Red Death screamed. The flames dissipated quickly, and she dropped the ice dome to reveal Jórunnas forehead buried into the Red Deaths side. It stumbled and roared. Jórunna backed off a little. The other stood and bounded shakily away roaring. the Red Death then leaped into the sky, and swooped down. She made a small circle then flew towards the mountain. Toothless let go another blast. She yelped, then released a huge flaming blast at the side and top of the mountain. There was a muffled, faint roar…

Hulda screeched loudly and took off in the direction of the mountain. She only now just realized...Toothless was up there...where was Hiccup? Her stomach dropped out of her. She hoped against hope that at least this time, they were not together. The Red Death circled the mountain, then disappeared into the clouds. She looked, a shadow there...a change in lighting...This thing was smart she realized. But wasn't it so with all dragons? She looked upon Jórunna. She looked a little worn, but seemed otherwise ok...They shared a look, then turned their eyes skyward.

There was no sign until...There! No, there! No...Just a change in light. She looked around, then up. She thought...It happened almost in the blink of an eye. A dark cloud suddenly grew darker, right over their heads. The shadow suddenly took on the shape of a great dragon before she dropped out of the clouds, right on top of Jórunna! There was no time to react! The Red Deaths' club-like tail swung down as she landed. There was a sickening crunch, as tree trunks snapping in a storm. Jórunna wailed, and fell on her side. She spun around, her tail whipping around. She spun again. Jórunna tried to get up, but flinched badly. The other spun around the other way. Her tail swinging. The ball of what had to be solid bone connected with Jórunnas' head. She saw her eyes roll, and she fell, limp into the water…

oo0000oo

They had stayed their fight again, for only a moment to watch the battle. As Jórunna fell, so did his stomach. It was just like before...Only, -she was just knocked out...Right? Viggo turned to him, that smug smile on his face…

"Well Hiccup! I really must be getting along! And please, -it's nothing personal...Really!" He sent a prayer for strength, if only enough to wipe that smile off...He had a cut on his neck, and his jaw was sore. -And he was tired...He had managed to get a few blows in himself...They faced each other...One more time…

Viggos' blade came up in a flash...He parried it easily. It came up again, and then one more time. Viggo spun around, bringing his blade up. He again easily blocked it...What was going on here? The corner of his mouth curled slightly. He caught a small movement of his hand...Suddenly, Viggos' blade opened like a pincher! He took a step thrusting the blade at him. There was nothing to do except try to block...his blade fell into the now-empty space. He barely caught another hand movement, and the jaws snapped shut...Snapping his own blade clean off!

He drew it back, as the other half clattered to the ground. He blinked incredulously at the remains of his blade. There was only about eight inches of it left, and square at the end. No good for stabbing, and he just lost what reach he did have. Viggo smiled again.

"Do you like it? It's a special blend and temper of Gronkle Iron! I developed it myself! Blades made with this will cut through anything! I plan to make it standard issue in the army I'll raise..." Hmmm...Maybe...Viggos' gaze hardened.

"Please understand...It's just business, -and time is wasting..." He made a thrust at him. With the shorter blade, -it was troublesome. He was using his advantage. Standing at a distance while he attacked...Time for something crazy...He parried another thrust, and stepped into him. They locked blades, only with his being shorter...Viggo bore down, -his blade came in contact with his shoulder. Were it not for Elsas' armor...He pushed back then had another idea.

He shoved with all his might, when Viggo countered, he went limp, for just a split-second, Then shoved again. He threw the blade off, and managed to bring his elbow up and smash it into his jaw. He shoved again. This time gaining even more separation. He spun on his right foot, and kicked back with his left. Through the cup he felt the contact. Heard the dull clank and crunch. Viggo stumbled backwards until his back met the wall. His eyes were wide as they made contact with each others'.

He considered what was left of the blade in his hands. All that work...He tossed it aside, and reached behind him. He drew out the other sword. He was going to name it Fury, but that sounded a little dumb. -Although it was a Night Furys' flame that helped forge it. -Was it as good as Viggos? He couldn't know. Maybe they were the same...All he knew...He chopped and hacked two anvils to pieces testing it. Gobber didn't let him hear the end of that...For nearly a month!He considered Viggo once more. His eyes were wide, and focused on the blade in his hand. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come right away…

"That! -That is exquisite! Absolutely marvelous!" He allowed himself a small smirk of pride. Viggos face twisted.

"It will be such a shame to ruin a blade such as that! But, as I've said...You can't fight a war without a little collateral damage!" He smirked, and pushed himself off the wall. -A little gingerly. He imagined that had hurt. He wasn't too concerned...He sent a silent prayer, -to his father, to Astrid, and Thor. He needed to end this! That Red Death was still out there, and so was Elsa! Possibly fighting for her life!

Viggo brought his blade up, he parried. And again...Then again...They were wasting time! He went on the offensive, but he kept giving him the flat of the blade. He wasn't sure...Would it shatter when it came in contact with this other metal? He couldn't know. Viggo seemed to pick up on this, and renewed his attacks. Hitting harder and harder. His other hand came up on the handle of his sword, now came the true test! They separated, for only a moment. Viggo tested him again, then again...He caught the movement...Only this time, he stood his ground. The jaws clamped shut and…

Nothing! Viggo shoved, -and nothing...Only the sickening grinding…Wait! That meant...He pulled, Viggo seemed just as surprised...He pulled harder, then shoved. Viggo was completely off balance. He skittered and skipped until his back met the wall again. Hiccup tightened his grip, and used the momentum and shoved again as soon as they met the wall. There was a slight grinding noise, followed by a screeching sound. The hilt of his sword contacted Viggos' chest. The blade made slight contact with his face, but it was enough to open the skin wherever it touched. Blood began seeping out.

He chanced a quick look down. His blade held, but Viggos' was split all the way to the handle. Their eyes met in that close proximity. He eyes reflected disbelief. He looked down again. Blood began dripping onto his hands, and the base of the now-ruined sword. He took a step back and set his weight. He pulled. The grinding noise...And his blade was free. Viggo looked down, then back at him.

"How?" Was all he said. It was quite simple.

"I guess, in this instance...We were thinking the same, -only...Toothless helped me because he wanted to, -not because he was forced!" Was it as simple as that? He'd like to think so. One more piece of business…

"Viggo Grimborn! You were banished from the archipelago by my father! -And you have returned! The penalty is death! Any last words?" Viggo looked down again, then back up. His face screwed up into a look of pure malice. With a flick of his forearms, he tossed his blade in the air. It came apart, threatening to pelt him with the failing pieces. He wasn't fooled by the distraction. Viggo reached behind him, and drew out a dagger. He brought it up and took a step forward. He took a step as well, and plunged his sword into his chest. -There was no resistance...Not through the armor, nor the mail underneath...Straight through to the very rock wall behind him.

He froze, and looked down. The dagger fell from his grip. He took a step back and yanked the sword out. He stood there. He brought his hands up to his chest. Blood was leaking out in earnest. He looked down at them, then to him. He then collapsed in a heap on the floor. He looked upon him for a few moments...He hated it! He didn't want...But it wasn't his fault. It was Viggos' own actions that led to this. He had no choice...And he certainly couldn't let him go free…

He wiped his blade and sheathed it. He ran to the wall and looked out. Elsa was still alive! Blasting the Red Death...But where was Jórunna? He couldn't see her anywhere! Her ice was still all around...Elsa was fighting the dragon still but...He needed to get down there! He whistled. Nothing! He called...No answer. Where was he? He whistled again. After a few moments, he heard a familiar chirp and squawk. Hulda landed gently on the wall next to him.

"Hulda? Where, -where is Toothless?" She only chirped. She turned on the wall and looked back at him. He knew that look…

 _Let's go already!_

oo0000oo

She tried not to despair. She could still feel her...She was still alive...But for how long? She needed to distract the other. The persistent niggling in the back of her mind intensified. She opened the door further on her magic. She released a blast at the Red Death. It served its function, but now what? It screeched and roared, then started to advance on her...Then it stopped!

It looked out into the open ocean. One way, then the other. It gave what seemed like a questioning grunt. It then turned to her and took another step, then stopped again. She raised her head. She then heard it, or felt it...She still couldn't really say...Questioning... _Hurt_... _Comfort_... _Home_... _Nes_ _t_... _Protect_! _Fight! Fight fire monster!_ There was a disturbance in the water some distance away...Then it breached!

It was another! Another Bewilderbeast! But, this one was different. It was missing a tusk...And on the other, a huge metal band...It was very curious! And instead of white, well this one...wasn't quite as light as Jórunna. Drago laughed from behind her…

"Ho ho ho ho! Now we will see! Now you will know, -who the real Dragon Master is!" He started yelling at the top of his voice. She looked out. The Bewilderbeast ducked his head, and seemed to shy away...She turned to Drago, arm outstretched, palm up. She closed her hand. She heard the crinkling and cracking as the ice compressed. His screams died in his throat.

"SILENCE! DOG!" She looked back out, and made a gesture.

"Hitta! Hitta hjálpa! -líka!" He seemed hesitant. Yes it seemed it was a he...He moved a little. She repeated her request. He wound up right near the shore towering over her. Strangely, -she was not afraid...She thought she might be, -but...He looked at her, the same piercing gaze. Then hesitantly behind her, then back.

" _Master?_ "

"No! He would enslave you...and your dragons! Do you truly wish to be bound to this human? I am forn lyðr, forn drottnig! Minn nafn Elsa. I am snjár drottnig!" She called on her magic and walked closer. She then froze the cuff on his remaining tusk.

"I will not! I swore to her I would protect them! I swear to you now, I will protect you! I will protect you all!" She reached up and tapped the cuff with her staff, it shattered into several pieces. He started a little, looking this way and that, his eyes then rested again on her again.

"I give you a name, -Fjǫlmundr! Now, -take her! Take her away from here! -And the dragons! I will protect you! The nest is not far off..." He looked at her, then back at Drago, then back at her, -He grunted, then turned his attention to the Red Death. He roared loudly, and spat ice at her. She screamed and took off. She took her staff, and holding it to her side, blasted the Red Death, and then again. She opened the door on her magic a little wider. -And tried again…

The Red Death circled around. She threw a few more bolts her way. But they didn't seem to affect her...She began to realize…First, she was weakening. All this use of her powers, -the small amount of sleep she got the night before...It was taking its' toll. Not to mention the physical fight she just had…

Second...There may be only one way...One way to bring this to an end...But at what cost? To have that power, -only to never see her sister, or Hiccup, nor the dragons ever again? -And her friends too? And what? What would she become? Would she possibly turn evil with all that power? Just like in the tales? She huffed, this was no fairy tale, but yet...Some of them held at least a little bit of truth…

The Red Death landed in front of her heavily. It lowered its head and roared. She gathered her powers and struck her again, and again. She only flinched. More was required...But how? She knew how...Only, -only...The dragon reared on her hind legs, drawing in a huge breath. She spied the cloud of gas in the back of her throat...What did Hiccup say? -Burned her from the inside? She thought about it. -What exactly did that mean? She threw a large bolt of ice at her, -right into her mouth. It seemed to do the trick. She came crashing down on her forelegs. Working her jaw and swinging her head side to side.

She quickly looked back to Drago. He was still encased in ice. His head was lolled over on his shoulder, hanging loosely…She had a thought just then. It was crazy! -She might not even survive...Then it came like a bolt of lighting! It was a choice! And it was the right one! If she did not defeat this dragon here, and now. The gods only know where it could show up next! Perhaps Arendelle? -Or maybe Corona? She shivered at the thought. -All those innocent people, and the children! Her sister, and her family! NO! She couldn't! -She wouldn't allow it!

The dragon roared and started towards her. She heard a familiar squawk from above. It was Hulda! -But who was riding her? She strained her eyes...It was Hiccup! He had survived! Her heart leapt! She wanted to go to him...Now! But...She, she had to do this. Her heart clenched. Would he know? Would he understand? Yes! Eventually...He would. Just like his responsibilities as Chief, so were hers as the Snow Queen...She was the only one who could defeat her...She looked up. He was struggling. Trying to get Hulda to come down. Perhaps she knew...She knew what was about to happen, and was protecting him. It was a small comfort…

She said goodbye and faced the dragon who was plodding purposefully at her. Just to make sure, she blasted her a few more times, to keep her focus. The dragon reached her, and stood on her hind legs and roared loudly, just as she crashed to the ground around her…She jumped, and was given to blackness…

She was jostled and tossed. In total darkness. The dragon roared. The sound permeated her body, her entire being. She was sticky, and slimy...and she couldn't breathe! She felt her self being pushed. Pushed down its gullet and into Gods knew what...She started to panic, but then a strange calm flowed over her. She knew this was the right thing...It was her choice. For her family, for Hiccup, and the dragons, and all the generations to come...Yes! It was the only way...She flung the door open. Her powers surged through her. She felt new energy, and life flooding through her...Before she took that final step...Over that threshold...With no return...She said a silent goodbye to Hiccup. Her heart clenched. Her last thought was a prayer...That at least, she would be able to see him, -and recognize him...Then maybe…

She thought back to that fateful day at her ice palace, when she had unwittingly struck her sister. Her fear, her anguish...they all seemed like a ball sitting within her chest. She released them in a burst of energy. Yes, that might do the trick! She concentrated, felt the dragons legs, its body...And started to freeze them slowly. She felt her shudder. Ahhh! But it was too late now! She could feel the ice slowly creep up, but instead of encasing her in ice, she froze her solid on the spot. She shuddered again, and stopped moving entirely.

She curled herself into a ball, and gathered all the bad emotions. Hate, fear, anger, self-loathing...All of them! Compressed them into a tiny ball inside her chest. She needed to work quickly! She felt herself slipping...slipping into darkness...Into unconsciousness...FOCUS! CONCENTRATE! She willed herself to hold on until the last possible…Yes! It was time! She flung out her arms and legs. Straightened her whole body and flung the energy out from her. She heard the crinkling, -the cracking...She was slipping, -slipping away...She heard the noise of shattering glass, but it was faint...distant...She saw a bright, white light. It filled her...right before she slipped again into complete darkness again…She whispered a name…

" _Hiccup…."_

oo0000oo

He tried...Tried with everything in him, -but she wouldn't budge! He tried pushing, nudging, -even an extra basket of fish...Sure it was probably dangerous! He didn't care! He needed to be at her side! He knew where and when to hit her, to cause the most damage...But Hulda wouldn't drop down! He could only watch, as Elsa struck her again, and again.

The dragon reared and drew in a breath. He feared what was coming, but she had survived an attack before...Just as the Red Death was about to release her fire. Elsa sent a bolt at her. The dragon choked! The bolt apparently went straight into her throat! He cheered! _That was his girl!_ He thought. She seemed to stop and look back. She then looked up at him...He could barely tell...She looked...Sad! He remembered his vision, that day...A cold dread swept over him. Something was about to happen...Something he wouldn't like! The ice...the fire! NO!

The Red Death charged. She threw a few bolts of ice. It reached her, then reared...Then came crashing down on top of her. His stomach dropped out...His world shattered. NO! This couldn't be happening! Not again! She urged Hulda, -pleaded...She only turned and flew a bit further away. They needed to attack! They needed to try to save her! While there was still a chance!

They had gotten about a half-mile away when Hulda finally stopped. She turned, He tried urging her again, -get her to move closer...There still was time! Hulda chirped and he looked out. He didn't notice right away, but...The skin, it was changing colors! He then realized...It was being frozen solid! It slowly crept up the legs, across the abdomen...Soon, the massive dragon was a massive, -solid block of ice! He watched in wonder, and amazement for a few moments, stunned at the sight.

Then there was a flash. A burst of energy...Like a bolt of lightening! But it was flat, and round, and spread out in all directions from her middle. The skin seemed to frost over. Then the dragon started crumbling into a pile of ice blocks. It was then that Hulda started back, going as fast as her wings could carry them.

She set down next to the pile. He scrambled to the top, and started moving the blocks and chunks of ice. Hulda hovered nearby and joined in. He found her under two large pieces. She looked like she was merely sleeping...He climbed down and picked her up, cradling her. She was as cold as the ice that surrounded them! And she was pale, -even paler than usual! He could detect no signs...It didn't matter! He had her, and they needed to get her out of here...Now! He climbed down. Hulda was waiting for him. He climbed on to her back and they were off. He held her close to his chest, -his tears streamed down his face. He spoke to her, -somehow he just knew…

"Elsa? I've got you! Stay with me, PLEASE! I, -I love you!" Hulda could not fly fast enough…

 **A/N: This was extremely hard to write! I had a couple of personal issues sap my will and my muse. And with the warmer weather...well, you know...But hey! I did it! And you guys have waited long enough!**

 **This story is now about a year old! I started in April last year( no exact date, my memory isn't what it used to be ), and started publishing in November. And now there are only a few chapters left, I promise! Elsas' waking...Things in general going on...And a wedding! You guys want closure right?**

 **Thanks to all who stopped in to read, and especially those who reviewed and commented. You guys are fantastic! Thanks to those who have stuck around from the beginning, -you know who you are…**

 **I must also offer a correction: The reference to Trolls' Peak was actually from a story by Determafidd...Talking in Her Sleep, and the sequel, When In Rome. It was referenced by the all-powerful Midoriko-Sama in her Becoming series. Seriously! Check these guys out! Great stories all!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Literally hot off the press! No kidding! I worked on this half the day Saturday, and all day Sunday to get his out...well...the preceding Wednesday too...

 **Chapter 41**

She was floating...At least, she thought she was...She was weightless, she couldn't see anything. What had happened? Her memory came back to her in bits. She had been consumed by darkness...Then there was a bright flash. She was surrounded by the light again...she floated for a bit, then...nothing. She remembered sounds. Familiar...but she couldn't...And a voice...calming, -soothing, filled with worry. -But who was it? She thought she should know…

oooo0000oooo

It had been a trying morning, and the afternoon wasn't looking much better. The morning meetings had revealed nothing but the usual squabbles within the guilds, -and there had been no word...until now. Stories had begun to trickle in from far-traveling merchants and traders. A great battle had taken place far up north...The vikings were fighting each other again. After many years of peace, -war had broken out amongst them. -She knew better, -she had a small inkling, -maddeningly small- about what was actually going on...But there had been no word. For almost two weeks. Hiccup or Elsa kept her informed, but no Terror had shown up for many days now. She was sure everything was alright, -but that didn't help the feeling of dread that would creep up…

When last she'd heard, the conspiracy had been routed out, and Elsa and Hiccup were formally engaged. She was so happy for them! She had hoped to receive word to come to Berk and finalize the negotiations, but they had felt it better to wait a bit longer. Something else was going on, -and apparently was a big enough threat to keep her in Arendelle for a little while longer. She could understand, but she wanted to be there for her sister, and her future brother. She chalked it up to being part and parcel of her responsibilities as Queen apparent. She couldn't be put in harms' way...But neither could she just sit and do nothing.

She resigned herself to making plans and preparations for what came after. Papers were drawn up, guest lists were made. -And ships prepared for the journey. Provisions, the dignitaries that would go...It helped a little. Keeping her mind off of the other thoughts, -that something -bad had happened...Kristoff was a big help in that regard as well. His lessons had gone well. He had gained knowledge and respect. He turned out to be quite the negotiator. And while he sometimes expressed regret at what he had lost with his new-found status, she made sure to remind him of what he gained...And he still hadn't proposed yet!

She sighed to herself. Best to focus on the job at hand. Or rather, the young nobleman who stood in front of her. -Well, he was about her age...Very handsome, she thought. He had come from the Kingdom of Finneshausdt, and was expounding on the benefits of an alliance, and trade agreement with her country. They had allied long ago with King Oskar, and helped establish their world as it is today...Funny, -she hadn't heard of them, and by what she was told, offered up a whole three ships to her great-great grandfather.

Maybe it was because rumor had spread. The Snow Queen was allying herself with a powerful Viking King who commanded dragons. -At least, it was the latest they'd heard. It seemed the last number of months had seen the castles' visitors grow. Or at least, not thin out as it sometimes did. She had tried her best to dispel them, but it seemed the idea of a huge dragon showing up after years of assumed extinction bore looking into. Not to mention sending a wave of fear and concern over the implications.

-She knew better of course, she knew Hiccup wouldn't want that. But she couldn't help think it would be a great bargaining chip. And the status gained for her country would last for quite a while. Maybe even a few generations from now...But, -for now, she kept to quelling the rumors as best she could, and calm the concerns of her allies.

-And for now, she sat in her chair in the throne room, listening to the man drone along. She tried to appear interested...She should probably grant him a private audience to hear him out fully, -which she intended to do...When suddenly, there was a tiny grunt and chirp. Hlif had been napping at her side, which she often did...Yes, it didn't help her dispel the rumors, having a tiny dragon beside her, but her little girl would often get in to mischief if not. She had gotten much better...But something startled her.

There was, -something going on outside the doors. A full-out shouting match, if she had to guess. Until she heard the clash of metal and the ringing. Hlif jumped into her arms and hissed angrily at the noise. Guards started moving towards the doors when they suddenly burst open, knocking many of them over in the process.

There stood a blonde-haired woman, -younger than her even. Wielding a rather large axe. She was dressed in a thin woolen shirt and leggins. She also wore a leather skirt, the hem on one side higher than the other. Leather guards covered her forearms, fur-lined boots on her feet. She had a leather caplet lined with what she assumed was rabbit fur. She looked a bit menacing. Hlif hissed again, then stopped and chirped. The dragon relaxed a bit, and so did she.

She stood, and they locked eyes. She thought she should feel threatened, but the dragon…She took a step, and the remaining guards were on her. She wheeled and parried, knocking away sword and lance alike, -but she wasn't harming them. -Only giving them the side of her axe, or the handle. -Well, harming was relative, she imagined some of them would sport some nasty bruises and bumps for a few weeks. She watched with a bit of glee as this young woman handily defeated some of her best soldiers.

She finished and looked about. Her guards lay all about groaning. The woman rolled her shoulders, and holstered her axe behind her back. She looked and started making her way towards her. She stopped a respectable distance away, and took a knee.

"Forgive me, Princess! I am Gjaflaug, Nuisidottor! Rider of Berk! Personal...Assistant to her Majesty Elsa Ellesmyre of Arendelle! I have been sent by Chief Hiccup Haddock to come fetch you to him!" Her heart leapt, then sank. Either this was good news, or...Something bad _had_ happened. They needed to talk, but not here. She turned to Gerda.

"Prepare a room for the Lady Gjaflaug!" And after she thought a bit..."One with a large balcony!"

oooo0000oooo

She awoke. Voices...not familiar...She opened her eyes, but was met with blackness. Voices, some harsh. Coming from a distance...Screeching, -the screeching of…A rumble, a flash of light...For just a moment, permeating her entire being, then nothing. Nothing but blackness, and -voices. One low and commanding... _"This one, this one is special..."_ She tried to look around, but couldn't. The pain! She could barely breathe...Couldn't move, -without…She drifted out once more…The lights...tiny balls of light floating about her…

oooo0000oooo

She made her way quickly down the hall. Straightening her clothes while practically running. She had been summoned and it sounded urgent, and important. She wondered what it could be about. Surely, it couldn't be about Pascals' candy store incident. She had taken care of that. Maybe it was for Maxs' run-in with the china shop owner. She would probably not hear the end of that one! -Or maybe...Maybe they had finally gotten word from Eugene! It had been a few weeks now. Very, -very long weeks that she hadn't heard from her husband. She picked up her pace a bit.

She made it to the doors. The Chamberlain thankfully waited until she made some last-minute adjustments to her clothes before announcing her. She strode through the door and up the carpet. Mother and father were there, concern showing on their faces. Her attention was drawn though to the other person in the room.

She was an older woman. Her reddish-brown hair hung down almost to her knees. It showed a few tinges of gray, and was braided in long plaits. She wore a leather shirt and skirt that reached below her knee. Her eyes, -they were strangely familiar...She curtseyed in respect to the king and queen. Her mother stood and immediately came down from the dais.

"Father, -Mother..." The Queen reached her, and took her hands in hers.

"Rapunzel, darling...we, -have received word..." Her stomach sank a little, -but no! She turned to the other woman.

"This is..." She seemed to falter for a moment. The other woman spoke.

"Vahallarama Haddock, of Berk!" She said. Of course! The hair, the eyes…

"You're Hiccups' Mother!" She blurted out. She immediately curtseyed to the woman. When their eyes met again, there was a great warmth in them and a smile on her lips.

"Thank ye child! But that's no' necessary! Call me Valka!" She nodded. She could see it now. His nose his eyes, How could she not! But, there was something else.

"Please! -How is Eugene?" Valkas expression changed a bit. Dread crept slowly and coldly up her spine.

"Eugene, -was injured in the battle..." Her heart sank. The cold gripped the knot forming in her belly.

"His ship was attacked by dragons who were attempting to flee from the Queen. Tindr fought bravely, but there were too many of them. Your husband stayed on, and helped get as many of the crew off the ship..." How brave of him! But she knew that...And…

"Tindr? Who is Tindr?" She smiled.

"Your husbands' dragon! A Monstrous Nightmare...They had a few rough spots at the beginning, but they're a proper team now! He plucked him off the deck before the ship sank..." She would have to offer her thanks, if she ever made it to...Wait…

"He's fine child! A few cracked ribs, and a separated shoulder, and some issue with his ankle, but he'll be fine! We thought it best to come get you. There's no shortage of young maidens wanting ta nurse him back to health!" Humph! They should leave immediately!

"-And Hiccup? -Elsa?" Her expression changed again.

"Hiccup is fine...Elsa..." She paused for a moment. Her stomach dropped again.

"It was Elsa who took on the Queen herself...She destroyed her, -but...She has fallen into a deep sleep...She had still not awoken when we left..." That made sense. Her cousins powers always seemed to take its' toll, and to defeat a dragon as large as that...Wait…

"We? -Y, you've brought some one else?" Valka nodded.

"She was sent to Arendelle to retrieve the Princess, and take her back with us. We are to meet them the day after next, and return to Berk." And that meant...dragons!

"Oh! Oh please! May I, -may we meet your dragon?" She smiled and nodded. Along the way, she regaled them the story of the attack, and the battle the day after. Father promised to send ships the next day with herbs and medicines and whatever other support they could offer. Valka had been with the group trying to calm the dragons or run them off. She had watched as Elsa fought the giant beast. And what she did! She couldn't imagine...But then she knew her cousin capable. She would sacrifice herself to save others..Give her all...She did it nearly every day for her people, and the ones she loved…

She was met by not just one, but _two_ dragons in the side courtyard. The first one was huge! Its' owl-like eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Cloudjumper, -that was his name...He warmed very quickly to her. The other...He was very large and looked very menacing. With his fangs sticking out of his mouth, and the spines on his back. Valka took hold of one of the horns on his head and gave him a shake.

"Tindr! You behave yourself! This is Eugenes' wife!" He gave the older woman a...Sheepish look! As though he had been caught with his nose in a forbidden barrel of fish. -Huh! She walked up to him, a little wary. His pupils narrowed. Then they locked eyes. Remembering Toothless, she held out her hand, and was soon met by his warm scales. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a scratch.

"Tindr? -I understand you saved my husband, Eugene! -Thank you! I am very grateful for that!" The dragon cooed and gurgled. And their eyes met again. She could tell he would be no problem for her. Her father spoke.

"Valka? Please! -Let us show you our hospitality! A room shall be prepared so you can rest! And please! It would honor us greatly if you would join us for dinner!" She nodded, and bowed gracefully. Mother took Valkas' hands.

"The staff shall see to your every need! And your dragons will be well-fed! And Please! Our castle, -our kingdom is yours!" She thanked them. They spent a few more moments with the dragons. Father and Mother got to scratch them as well, as Valka told them a little about them, and their breeds in general. She didn't want to leave them, but they seemed determined to nap after being fed. She needed to get going anyway. She needed to pack, -oh! And Pascal! He wouldn't like very much being left behind...Should she pack some clothes for Eugene? She would probably need a coat too…

oooo0000oooo

She couldn't believe it. She leaned on the railing, and looked out over the courtyard. The harbor with its' huge ships, the town. Lights started twinkling in windows here and there announcing the arrival of evening. She looked to her left. The sun was a huge orange-colored ball that was just about to settle on the horizon. It all seemed so, -magical, and unearthly. It seemed she was in the middle of one of the stories her father used to tell her. About the shining cities and kingdoms that lay far south of the archipelago.

As a little girl, she had listened in rapt attention. She used to pretend she was a princess of one of the kingdoms in the stories. -As she got older, then older still, she assumed they were just stories meant to motivate her to do and be the best. She didn't really believe them, but some of the goods the traders brought with them sometimes, would fuel her imagination anew. And she would wonder if she would ever get the chance to see these shining kingdoms.

-And here she was! When Elsa had approached her with her idea, she merely assumed she would be taking care of matters there in the islands. Delivering messages, possibly representing her where she could not. She had entertained a thought that it might mean a trip south, but she was merely a generals' daughter. Such things were the duties of Chiefs, and people of higher standing. Plus, she had come from great disappointment as to her future, to a new, brighter outlook. She was very grateful, and squashed those ideas in favor of focusing on matters there.

There was a gentle knock on the door. She spun around. She had not yet learned to relax. It was all so new...The Princess Anna poked her head around the door. She heard a squawk and a chirp. Hlif came in and leapt in the air. She flitted over and landed in her arms.

"May I come in? I hope I'm not disturbing you." She took a step back and bent at the knee. They called it a...Curtsey. It was maddeningly hard to do...She bowed her head.

"Not at all, Your, -Majesty!" The other woman smiled at her.

"Please! It's just us! -Call me Anna!" She returned her smile. At first, she had thought her meek. But, an argument started after her...Entrance this afternoon. She thought she was going to be thrown in a dungeon. With but a shout and a look, she had instantly put the matter to rest. Yes, she was definitely Elsas' sister. Not the same kind of, -presence. But she commanded respect all the same. She liked her immensely. They both stood and looked out. Anna spoke after a few comfortable moments.

"So! What do you think so far?" It was all so new! Her head was spinning. She found it hard to describe.

"It, -I, -I never thought…My father used to tell me stories...But, being here...Seeing it all. It is so much more than I ever imagined!" She smiled. It was infectious. Hlif purred and cooed in her arms. The familiarity of the dragon was calming. Huh! Who would've thought…

"So tell me, how was it that you came into this?" She asked. It was a story she didn't like to remember, but then…

"I, -I was to be Hiccups...Chief Haddocks' wife...only to find out, they had already spoken for each other..." She told her the tale. Of her arrival, her disappointment, then her efforts to help them. And then of that night, and the routing of the conspiracy. She placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry!" She knew she meant it. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all! I'm very grateful! Hiccup...Chief Haddock, _-damn that man!_ He protected my honor, and my position in the tribe! He gave me my dragon, and a place in his tribe when my own rejected me! While I am a bit sad, what I gained was so much more!" She smiled. Things could have turned out so much worse...An idea seemed to come to the Princess' mind…

"Could I...Meet your dragon?" She wasn't sure…

"Hiccup, -Chief Haddock told me to be careful... _Dammitall!_ That your people weren't used to them..." Indeed, she had been careful. Valka had explained on the way...Almost all the southerners thought them dead, -long gone. They may not react well to the sight of them. She had left them at the ice castle with the guardian. One look at the strange crystal, and they were quickly accepted. Silly dragons! They had immediately started romping and playing about…

"I have put word out! No one is to harm a dragon under penalty!" She stated with authority. It would not be a bad idea, for them to get acquainted. -Especially considering the long journey ahead. They were out there, and close. She smiled and nodded. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. She knew he would respond, but the other...It was strange...No mention had been made of her coming, but she had followed all the same.

She searched the sky for a moment, and then, -there! Two tiny dots, slowly growing in size. So she did follow him here as well. Did she, -know? Or...Hmmm They truly were amazing creatures! She took Anna by the arm and backed away from the railing. The dragons hovered for a moment before landing. Her boy gave a cheerful squawk. Hlif clawed and jumped out of her arms. She flew about the others chirping and squawking, seemingly happy to see more of her kind. Huh!

She walked up, and fondly scratched his jaw. He cooed and gurgled, and pushed his nose into her chest. She scratched harder. She turned and looked. Annas' mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. There was no fear though. But then, Hiccup…Chief… _Unghhh!_ She mentioned she had met Toothless, and there was little Hlif as well…

"They're huge!" She exclaimed. The smile didn't leave her face. She gave another scratch.

"We call them Deadly Nadders! This one, is Biscuit! He is my dragon, my brave boy!" He grunted and cooed. She ducked under his head, and walked to the other. Her first meeting didn't go that well...But she reached up, and gave a scratch, which she accepted somewhat hesitantly. She feared for a moment…

"This is Hulda! She is Elsas' dragon..." She rose on her haunches a bit and squawked loudly, splaying her wings. It didn't stop the princess though. She walked up slowly and held up her hand. Hulda sniffed once and, -that was it! Maybe she _did_ know...Hmmm.

"You're so very pretty!" Hulda squawked and chirped. She accepted Annas' attention readily. She had feared...Such a long journey was not the place to learn to ride, but in that moment she knew...Hulda would look after her as she did Elsa. They spent the time chatting. She told her what she knew of the dragons, and of the battle. Anna told her of Elsas' powers, and of the history, and goings-on of her country. After learning, she felt a little better about the situation. She had been fearful for Elsa. Not for her own sake, but for Hiccup. Surely, the Gods would not be so cruel to her brave and noble Chieftain! She had been heartbroken at the sight of him after, and had prayed hard for Elsas' recovery.

They broke apart with a promise of a breakfast with more of the sumptuous food, and a meeting with her council. And a meeting of a certain Lady Catarin, who was Elsas' assistant here in Arendelle. She would learn more of what was expected of her, and the dragons would rest. They would leave the day after next.

After bathing, she put on a...A, -nightgown! That's what they called it! It felt so soft and wondrous against her skin. The servants were a bit annoying, but they told her it was their job to see to her comfort. -And the bed! It looked as if it would swallow her whole! She crawled onto the soft, soft mattress, and in between the soft sheets. She could get used to this! She hoped this would not be the last time, but as the Queens' assistant…She might have to see if a certain Chieftain might be allowed to accompany her...After all, his duties would include diplomacy? -Wouldn't they?

Her head hit the pillow, and she was almost instantly asleep. She was so tired! She dreamt of clear, endless open skies, a dragon underneath her, and an axe strapped to her back…

oooo0000oooo

She woke again, but this time it was different, much different. There was a ceiling over her head. Vines twisted across it. Green leaves and tiny, white flowers with slightly yellow centers covered most of it. She was lying on a bed. White, white sheets covered her. The whitest she had ever seen. She turned her head. Her neck creaked, and something burned on the side of it.

It seemed she was on a small, covered porch in a garden. Trees and flowers, the likes of which she had never seen finally came into focus. Birds twittered and flitted beyond. She heard the buzzing of insects. The smell of lavender and violets filled her nose. It was all so very beautiful!

She tried to move, but she was met with pain. Her neck, her shoulders and hips. It seemed every joint in her body was aching to one degree or another. And her ribs! They felt like they were stabbing deeply into her chest. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows, but with great effort. Well, the pain meant one thing, -she was still alive...Or was she? She looked around a bit more. Six large columns supported the roof over her head. They, the floors...everything was made of the whitest marble she had ever seen! The bed she lay on too was white marble. She thought it should feel hard, but it wasn't.

She looked down. She was dressed in a fine white linen gown. Even in her extensive wardrobe, she had never owned anything like it. It felt so soft and luxurious! She turned her head the other way. A table was set next to the bed. And on it was a basin and pitcher, and a small cup. All made with the brightest carved gold she had ever seen. Next to it a chair was set. It had a wooden frame, inlaid with carvings of the same bright gold. The cushions on it looked very soft!

Then the questions came. Where was she? She vaguely remembered a fight, -a battle. She had fought...Something, or someone…She had won, -or did she? Her memory was a bit fuzzy still. A large man, dark hair, cold eyes. A beast, as large as a castle...Then it hit her. The Queen! She had fought...She had leapt into her jaws as she descended on her...and, -and...Oh, -Oh NO!

Her chest and stomach clenched at the same time. Had she...had she passed on from the world? Was this...Valhalla? Her first thought was to... _Hiccup! Oh! He'll be devastated! Heartbroken!_ She needed to get to him, if anything to comfort him. Surely he would understand, but it wouldn't help much if she couldn't...She tried to move again, but was met with a terrible searing pain throughout her body, radiating from her spine. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth against the pain...But wait, If she were truly gone, she shouldn't feel this, should she? And where was the weakness? The weakness she felt after releasing her magic so? Sure, she felt tired but...There was supposed to be no more pain, or suffering...Only drinking and feasting….

It was then she noticed him. Through her watering eyes...A small boy standing next to one of the columns. He was dressed in a white tunic with short pants. He regarded her for a moment, then turned and ran off down the pathway. He disappeared around a corner...She tried to move again, to sit up, -but the pain...It felt as though she was being cut in two. Pain wracked her midsection. Her ribs protested vehemently. Her vision swam. She felt light-headed, dizzy…She closed her eyes and flopped down on the pillows.

The pain was barely subsiding when she heard soft footfalls on her right. Then the sound of water being poured. A strong, soft hand went under her back and lifted her. The cup came to her lips.

"Drink!" The voice said. Definitely a woman. Her voice soft and melodious, -soothing. The water was sweet, with a tinge of bitterness. Her pain instantly subsided. She was gently laid back down. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

The woman standing next to the bed was beautiful. Blonde hair twisted into a series of braids, with one long braid draped over her left shoulder. Piercing blue eyes, She wore bright, shining armor. Pure white tunic and skirt. The studs, and her shoulder guards shone bright silver. The shoulder guards, and the ones on her forearms were carved with runes, and...images of dragons? A carved axe head poked up behind her head. And the pendant around her neck, Just a simple chain, with two jewels, -but no, they weren't jewels, they were...dragon scales! A Night Fury scale attached to the top of a -Nadder scale! Was this…Could this be…

"Astrid?" The woman smiled a warm smile. What should she say? Here was the woman...She had heard the stories. She was fierce...A force all on her own…

"Hello Elsa!" She said just as warmly. She had been a warrior. A true match to any man. And a Chiefs' wife for a time. Incredibly giving of her heart and time to her people. And seeing her now, Elsa felt woefully inadequate. Sure, she had her own strengths, and conceit be damned, she was pretty too. But this woman, -she was s sight to behold!

"What am I, -Am I...Dead?" Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"No, not just yet! -Elsa! What you did was incredible! And amazing! I'm not sure even I could have pulled that off!" She allowed herself a small snippet of pride. If the stories were true, this woman before her could have taken on the world, -and won. She smiled.

"Thank you, but if I'm not dead, then why..." Astrid smiled again.

"It seems you have gathered some attention! Someone wants to speak to you..." Just then, another came down the pathway to her. He wore a huge, white bearskin. A smallish helmet, with horns that stood straight out. His eyes, his nose...The Statue!

"Stoic? Stoic the Vast?" He smiled. There was a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. He nodded.

"Aye Lass! Stoic the Vast, I am! We are all very proud of you! We weren't too sure abou' you at first, But ye proved yerself just as noble and brave as the rest! Odin be praised!" He smiled and chuckled. And in that, she could see her Hiccup. Was she looking at him now? The way he would turn out eventually? Only time would tell. She thought she should say something.

"Hiccup, -He misses you both, -very much!" It sounded lame but, she meant it. Something seemed to pass over their eyes for a moment, she thought it strange...They both nodded. Stoic spoke.

"Aye! We miss him too! But, we'll all be together soon enough..." He stopped for a moment, then smiled and chuckled.

"Tell Hiccup to get busy! It'll be upon him before he's ready!" She was pretty sure what _it_ was, and the implications of _"Getting busy"_ caused her to blush a little. Stoic chuckled again. But something passed in front of Astrids' eyes. She detected a bit of sadness, then it was gone. She smiled once more.

Just then, another figure entered the room. He was thrice the size of Stoic the Vast. She didn't think it was possible. The other two bowed their heads and took a knee. The man wore a white robe. Underneath was a shining gold breastplate. His long, white hair was draped about his shoulders. He held a gold winged helmet in the crook of his right arm. A raven was perched upon his left shoulder. One eye was patched, but the other held the wisdom of the ages. She came under his scrutiny. She tried to rise and pay her respects, but the pain! He held up a hand and spoke in a voice familiar, but otherworldly…

"Elsa! Snær Drottnig! The Bane of Baal himself! Welcome my child!" She felt so small, so at a loss for words…

"My Lord!" She bowed her head. She felt naked and exposed. What could she, what should…

"Elsa! Daughter of Winter! The bane of the Bál Forað! You have done well! We are all proud, and sing your praises here in Valhalla!" She was a little embarrassed at the praise, she was just protecting the ones she loved…

"Elsa! You have rid Midgard of one of the last, great threats to man! And corrected one of our greatest miscalculations!" _What!?_ The, the Gods? What…

"Elsa? Many years ago, we unleashed the dragons upon the Earth. A great battle ensued for control. It lasted for five generations!" She couldn't imagine..."When the battle was over, we gathered them all up, and placed them back in their world. However, some eluded our grasp, and escaped! They started breeding, and then a great thing happened! Man and dragons bonded! It was a time of great deeds and accomplishments! Ahhh! Such a time that will never be seen again!" She felt as if she knew this already...somehow…

"Hel Saw an opportunity, and released Baal upon the world. He enslaved men and dragons alike! Thousands were killed, and much of Midgard was laid waste! When it seemed like there was no hope, we sent Frawnelsa, to gather dragons of her own and do battle once and for all. The fight lasted months! When it seemed like all had been lost, Frawnelsa sacrificed herself to her own dragon, and defeated Baal. Most of his minions were destroyed, but a few remained, hidden inside the bowels of the earth..." That explained some of what she had thought, but…

"Most of the dragon lore had been lost. Men grew lazy, and in their misguided need for glory, slew most of the rest of the dragons. Most of them have escaped to where you now are. -Elsa, men grow lazier still! We Gods, especially the ones of the earth, of fire and ice, and of the wind...The powers wane. It is time for a new age to begin! The age of men, and their ways. We may yet return, but it will be many, many eons from now..." She knew this! It had been discussed in certain circles. Magic, the dragons, -it all made sense! The world was indeed changing, -but what…

"Elsa, we will charge you! You and the Haddock...Find the rest of the dragons, and bring them to the place...You have seen it! You know! Bring them to the portal, and we shall take them to where they belong!" The...Portal...The archway! In the middle of a vast, white wasteland! Yes! She knew but…

"Elsa, -Daughter, The dragons were never meant for the world of men. We had hoped they would once again bond, -but the time is past! Bring the dragons, so we may reunite them in their own world!" Yes, she understood, but...He held up his hand as if to sign.

"You, and the Haddock are granted a reprieve from your normal, human lives! You both are granted further understanding! You will know when they are near, and your bonds will be even deeper...Elsa, you are also granted reprieve from your powers. No longer will they be only tied to your emotions! They will still be at your call, -but Elsa, -remember! So as the Gods powers wane, -so do your own, and at a higher cost! Do not use them lightly! These two here, Stoic the Vast, and Astrid the Fierce, They shall guide you! Now go! Return to your world! There is much for you to do, and the Haddock waits..." He smiled a warm smile, and she instantly felt relieved. Un-pressured and unburdened, She was still unsure about the details, but she and Hiccup, They would work it out between them, And it would be alright! She bowed her head and he left them. She suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her…Strange…

Stoic then clapped his hands in front of him, and rubbed them together. He smiled at her.

"Fare thee well Elsa! We will be in touch with you soon!" She nodded and smiled back. Something, -again passed in front of Astrids' eyes, then it was gone. She turned and followed Stoic out. She stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Goodbye Elsa! Take good care of him won't you? He deserves you!" She shook her head, and smiled.

"No, He deserves you!" She stopped, her mouth dropped a little. After all, how could she possibly measure up...This woman, truly a goddess upon the earth...Then she supposed, Astrid was here, and Hiccup was there. She resolved to do what she could to measure up. And to ask this woman for guidance, -always. Astrid smiled, and thanked her. She then left.

She was hit by another wave, then another. She felt so tired! She laid back down. The room seemed to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

oooo0000oooo

She woke again some time later. This time, -familiar. As her eyes gained focus, the boards, the light sifting through them. The smells, -musty, with the smell of fresh-cut herbs and roasted fish. Homey. She was home, -well, in Hiccups' house. Judging by the angle and light, either early morning, or late afternoon.

She took stock of herself. She ached all over. Her neck, her back and ribs, -shoulders. She still hurt...everywhere! But not as intense as before. But that meant, -she was alive! She was alive, and home! She turned her head. Her neck creaked. Not exactly painful, her eyes traveled up the wall, across the ceiling. Nothing had changed. -And how long had she been out? She couldn't say, she had no evidence of time. It could have been days, or weeks...And something was on the bed to her right…

She made to get up, but her ribs protested violently. She looked, it wasn't a thing so much as a some one. She laid herself back down, drawing a hiss against the pain. She moved her hand a little, and her fingers brushed up against something. It was vaguely familiar. She rolled onto her side, ignoring the pain for now and looked.

His head and shoulders were on the bed. The rest of him she assumed, was on the floor. It looked like he'd fallen asleep watching her. It was a bit strange, but she couldn't help but feel warm and tingly. Just knowing he had been watching over her so diligently. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It needed washed, -and cut. She then noticed the circles under his eyes. The poor guy! He had probably not slept much, worrying over her so. She promised to make it up to him as soon as she could move without pain.

She started carding her fingers through his hair, and he stirred a little. His breathing changed, and he rubbed his cheek on his hands. He then straightened, and rubbed his face and nose. He then crossed his arms on the bed and laid his head back down. A few short moments later, He lifted his head and put his chin on his hands and faced her. He blinked twice.

"Hi!" She told him. He smiled that wonderful, half smile. That crooked...Ach! If she wasn't in so much pain…

"Hi!" He told her, and after a few more moments- "How, how are you feeling?" One thing was sure…

"I'm better now. -Now that you're here..." The smile came back but she had a few questions…

"How, -how long have I been out?" He reached up and rubbed his face again, and laid it back down.

"Almost three weeks..." Three! Good Lord! She needed to get up, but she really couldn't, and should she? Maybe not...She felt alright just to sit here and gaze upon him for now…

"What, -what happened?" He straightened and stretched coming back to his original position. That smile came back…

"Oh, nothing much! You just leaped into the jaws of a giant dragon, managed to freeze it from the inside, and then somehow, blast it to bits! -That's all!" If she could move properly, she would give him a good swat...Maybe she would freeze him to the floor...She would think of something. She smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, but I heard what you told Gustav...About burning her from the inside? -It seemed like a good idea at the time..." He looked at her incredulously, then frowned. Then that smile came back…

"I'm sorry, -it seems I'm a terrible influence on you..." She couldn't help the burst of laughter, but her ribs, she was cursing and laughing all at once, -damn him! A look of worry and concern crossed his face.

"Elsa! Oh Gods! I'm sorry! Can I, can I get you something?" Her laughter subsided, and she surprisingly felt a little better. But she would still have her revenge...Someday…

"Just, -just some water please, and maybe...I, don't think I could eat just now..." He nodded and took her hand and kissed it tenderly. He then left. She tried to scoot herself up a little, so she could sit. But her ribs! She must have broken a couple of them. And her back was protesting too, along with every joint. She must have fallen in to the remains of the queen and was pummeled. She hurt, but she was thankful she was alive.

Hiccup returned a few moments later with two steaming cups in his hands. He noted her position, and knelt on the bed. He offered his arm, and the other slid behind her back. She came up, and was about to scoot back, when he slid in behind her. She leaned back and rested against him. Reveling in his touch, his smell, the feel of him. She could feel his heartbeat, and when he spoke, the vibrations permeated her soul.

He handed her a cup. It smelled bad and tasted a little worse! For the pain, he explained. She downed it, and took a sip of the next. It was salty, but good! -And there were, small chunks of...fish? Ahh! So fish broth! It was good, and helped to take the taste of the medicine away. She got it about half-way down then stopped. She needed to know, -and she wanted to feel his voice.

"So, what else has happened?" He sighed, and drew a hand up. She guessed he rubbed his face, she couldn't tell exactly.

"Well, Ryker wouldn't submit, so we executed him in front of his men. Told the rest of them to get out, and not to return. We kept most of their ships, and gave them to the Murderous and the Lava Louts. Tarr is becoming quite the second hand, And they are doing well with the dragons so far..." The dragons!

"Hiccup! Jórunna! Is she..." She could feel him nod. Thank the Gods!

"She's alright! We think she has some broken ribs, but otherwise, she should be fine. Fjǫlmundr is helping to expand the nest, but I think we might move it even further away..." It made sense but, did he know? Did Astrid, or his father...visit him? This new development might worry him, but she chose not to think on it for now. She felt drowsy, perhaps from the medicine...Toothless was fine, or would be fine, and Eugene too! His warmth, his heartbeat, his voice, they were soothing and calming...She drifted off into another dreamless sleep…

oo0000oo

She woke again, but she still couldn't know how long. And she was alone, or at least she thought she was. There was a buzzing in her ear. The boards, the planks of the roof...By the light, she guessed it was mid to late morning. The buzzing was insistent...She thought she might be hearing things, but no! It wasn't buzzing, it was, -a song...She knew that tune! Someone was humming a song close by. It was one Mama had taught her. Of mountain forests and fields, a hidden glen in the woods. There was a waterfall, where two young lovers were supposed to meet. -But one was late! So she sang to the waterfall in hope to speed his arrival. Mama would sing or hum this tune while Papa was away...Mama and Papa were gone, so who was it? She turned her head a little, -she froze.

She was sitting in a chair by the bed. She was sewing, -something. Or at least making an attempt. Her braids were hanging over her shoulders. She wore a light green tunic, and her skirt...Had she? Had she rode a dragon already? Well, -how else would she get here? She was intently focused on her work, when she apparently pricked her finger.

She cursed, and she had to stifle a giggle. She stuck the finger in her mouth, then glared at her work, either to set it on fire, or will the stitches into place. She couldn't tell which. She smiled. It seemed the extra responsibilities had not changed her much at least, not that she could tell anyway. Of all the things she left behind, _she_ would be her only regret.

"Anna?" She called. She stopped and whipped her head around. The smile spread across her face like a fresh spring sunrise. She dropped her sewing and pounced on the bed. She scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Her ribs protested and her back, but she didn't care. Yes, -of all the things she left behind, _this_ she missed most! She wrapped her own arms around her sister and clung tightly. Her eyes were wet. Partially from the pain, and partially from happiness. It was sweet, and they hung on to each other for a long while. Anna finally separated and held her at arms' length. She looked her over.

"Elsa? Are you alright? Can I get you something?" They locked eyes and noticed they were both crying. This enticed a laugh from the both of them, but ended in a hiss from her against the pain. Anna put a hand on her arm.

"Elsa?" She brought up a hand to stop any protests.

"I, -hurt all over, but I'm fine Anna -really!" She didn't look convinced, but thankfully didn't press. She changed the subject.

"Elsa! This place! This place is amazing! -And the dragons! Oh! I've kinda been flying your dragon all over, Hiccup says that if they're not flown often they get sloppy. I haven't picked my own yet, Hiccup says we should wait until you're better, but I don't see the point, I could just take out the orphans! You know, the ones without riders? Gjaflaug says I'm a natural, and so does Fishlegs! -But then, we kinda knew that already didn't we? Oooh! Hoark and Spitelout say they're looking to start up the dragon races again! Doesn't that sound exciting! I can't wait until..." ON and on she went...She could only smile as she tried to keep up. Although it had been annoying before, her prattling was sweet, sweet music to her ears! They were finally interrupted by two, no three sets of footsteps on the stairs.

The Gothi came in, followed by Valka, then Spitelout. Her bandages were removed, and her bruises checked. They then applied new dressings. Anna helped. Spitelout knelt beside the bed.

"Elsa? Lass? Would ye like ta go downstairs for a while? Yer bedding needs changed and ye could do well with a bit of sittin' up yes?" She nodded. It sounded glorious. He carried her downstairs, and put her in a chair in the kitchen, right in front of a plate of fish, bread and cheese. She was ravenously hungry, and wolfed it down. Anna looked on in shock, but only smiled. Even when her second helping arrived.

They had a few visitors during the course of the morning. Snotlout and Luna. Some of the women from the shop dropped by to offer gifts of food and herbs. Gobber had even stopped by to check in on her. Around noon, Rapunzel showed up, followed shortly after by Hiccup. He was mildly put out about her being out of bed, But she would hear none of it! Three weeks was quite long enough thank you!

The four of them spent the rest of the day together, and in the evening, had Eugene brought over in a cart. A fine stew was brought over from the hall, along with fresh bread and ale. After everyone had left, Hiccup drew her a bath. It felt glorious! Under Valkas' watchful eye, he helped her bathe, then insisted he get in after her. She washed his hair, and helped where she could. She attempted a few steps, but couldn't take more than three or four without almost toppling over. Her pain had lessened a little, but her legs…

After he had cleaned up, he carried her back upstairs. She really didn't want to get back in, but it had been a long day. And when Hiccup climbed in ahead of her, well, that was that. He laid on his side, and she shimmied up against him. It still hurt but with her moving around all day, -it seemed to have helped. The issue with her legs bothered her...Hiccup wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight against him. She felt him kiss her hair, then move slightly. He kissed her tenderly on the neck. It sent a shiver all the way through her. She felt him yawn, and speak to her sleepily.

"Goodnight, Elsa! I love you!" She hugged his arm to her, then brought it up and kissed his hand. The bad things had passed, they were both alive and, -well, she would heal eventually. She thought on her visit to Valhalla. Hiccup would need to be told, but not now. They needed to finish up this business with the rest of the archipelago, but not now...And they needed to finish the preparations for their wedding, or weddings...But not now...She stretched and yawned widely herself, most unbecoming of a Queen she thought, but no matter...First things first…

"Goodnight, Hiccup! I love you too!"

 **A/N: Well, that's about it...Just an Epilogue to write? Wouldn't you say? A few more things to hash out? Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **Thank you all who stop in to read, and especially the ones who deign to leave a comment. It is you people who helped me drive this thing to the end. You all are great!**

 **What's next for me? I'm gonna take a little time off. I have an idea for a one-shot in the HTTYD fandom. And I have another idea for this one. Where we explore the flip-side of this relationship. -One where they don't fall instantly in love, -or something like that...Just in the planning stage...NO PROMISES!**

 **Thank you all again! You bunch of lovely people you!**


	43. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue 1**

"Hurry up Hiccup!" It was really getting annoying. He had to get this right…

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Humph! -Women...He wished he could understand them…

"I'm sorry, but this can't be rushed...And didn't you girls say something...What was it? -Oh yeah...It's OK to be Fashionably Late! Or some such nonsense?" His statement elicited a titter from one, and a huff from the other…

"Well, we're girls! It's OK for us! Besides, we needed the extra time to make sure we looked our best!" He huffed.

"I told you a gazillion times you looked fine!" A wry smile crossed the elders' lips. Here it comes…

"I don't remember, my memory is a little fuzzy...Was that before or after the mead?" He snorted.

"Before...During, -AND after My Sweet!" She wasn't fooling him. And sure, he may have had four, -no, -six….no, eight? Cups of mead? Plus a bit of ale, -oh! There was a glass or two of wine...And he couldn't remember exactly...Four tiny glasses of that…Brandy? Things got a little fuzzy after that. What he did remember is waking up next to her, -both naked, in the middle of some field off the beaten paths. Good thing too! They both would've never heard the end of it. And while he was pretty sure they hadn't...you know...It sure made for a good private joke, -especially between them.

It had been at the feast after the battle. They had postponed it for need of taking care of the business. And also for the rebuilding of the Murderous village. -So many lives lost…They honored the dead, and celebrated their victory in true viking fashion. He'd promised himself he wouldn't, But well...It was a grand gathering. It lasted three whole days and nights…

There! Finished! He had to make some adjustments to Toothless' harness. He'd taken a blast from the queen on the mountain, and had to be carried off. He seemed to heal up fine, but still even now, some of the scales at his joints hadn't grown back completely. He didn't complain, but he knew...He could, -feel his discomfort. It was a bit odd, after knowing him for so long, not knowing for sure…He could now tell what he was thinking. Not like he was speaking, he just, -knew...And it wasn't just Toothless. Even the wild dragons he had encountered since...Since Elsas'...Visit…

Before, it was a matter of watching their body language, their eyes, their postures...But now, he could feel what they were thinking, and if he concentrated a little, he could feel what they were feeling. He could also tell where Toothless, and for that matter Hulda, and even sometimes -Cloudjumper, -where exactly they were and what they were doing. He had even managed to call them to him, -not with a whistle, or call...but with a thought. He thought he was going mad, until he spoke to Elsa about it.

It was then that she told him. She told him of her visit to Valhalla. Of her meeting his father and, -Astrid -And Odin himself! -And their charge...He was a bit upset that she hadn't spoken of it earlier, it had been a rather busy time. But he was more upset at the implications…And what would that do to the tribe? -All of them? What would the people say or do about this? Would they think them mad? Maybe, -maybe not...It was a charge from the Gods, it was out of his hands…

Elsa told him that she too had a stronger connection. She could feel more of what they were thinking, and could commune with them more easily now. And she could tell where nearly all of them were at any given time. And it seemed she could call them to her too. She didn't mention anything about her ice powers, only what she had been told. It seemed that now that she didn't have to worry about them as much, she was calmer, and a bit more jovial than before.

And what exactly was this "reprieve" they had received? -From their normal human lives? He could still chuckle at that a little. His life, -her life had been anything but...And if he thought about it a little...Elsa had been buried in the debris from the queen when she was destroyed...A couple of the blocks, only Hulda could move. -And there was a tiny incident where he had hit his hand with a hammer, helping with the rebuilding...He was sure he had broken something. But in a days' time...It was like nothing had ever happened…It was odd…

He cinched down the last strap and then tied on the saddle bags. He placed a hand on his head.

"How's that Bud?" He shifted his weight from one paw to the other, then wriggled. He didn't need his new understanding for his answer. The gummy smile and bright eyes spoke volumes.

 _+Good! Better! Let's go!+_ He smiled back at him. Another thought crossed his mind. The one thing about all of this...The thing causing him sleepless nights, and his throat to close up when he thought them...He only had a finite time left with his best friend…Or did he? They would need dragons to find other dragons...Sooo. He wasn't one to second-guess the Gods. But that one fact was plain. And after they had gathered them...What then? It led to where they were now, and where they were going…

He gingerly climbed in the saddle watching Toothless carefully. When there weren't any signs of stress, they took off. Anna was riding Tofi, the Changewing this time. It seemed now he and Æsa were a mated pair. Whether there would be any actual mating was now in question. Anna had indeed taken to visiting the stables every day, taking a special interest in the unpaired dragons. She was a quick study, and a big help. She bonded quickly and deeply with her dragon charges. Leaving others to tend to the more wounded and sickly, and more others to train the newer riders. It all seemed a little moot to him now, as there were fewer and fewer dragons left…

Something was stirring in the dragons' world. He and Elsa both felt it, but had said nothing. They had taken it as a sign that they needed to be wary. They had taken to watching, paying attention to any small sign, or portent that their time was drawing near. It wasn't until Fishlegs, and then Trófastr had mentioned it that he said anything at all.

He asked the two to join him on a survey to the rookery. It was then he told them. Fishlegs was visibly upset, Trófastr merely nodded and gave his thoughts. What with the brothers' actions, then Dragos'...It kind of made sense to him that something needed done. -To keep the dragons from falling into the hands of bad people.

A wingtip jostled him from his thoughts. Elsa and Hulda swooped in front of him and they gave chase. They turned and dove and banked. He finally managed to get under them and, -there! He reached up, and scratched Huldas' belly vigorously in a particular spot. The dragon tittered madly and tucked in her wings, causing them to fall from the sky. Elsa yelped loudly and hung on until she recovered. A scowl was on her brow, -and a slight smile on her lips. Score one for him! Anna nearly fell off her dragon laughing.

It had taken some time for her to heal fully. Even now she still had a few problems. She never said anything, and he didn't press...too much. They had been a proper couple now for a while and continued to spend at least part of every day with each other. They had even taken to having one full day a week to themselves. They were moving closer, and closer to the point where they would be fully joined...but...the wedding…

The wedding had been moved back, -a few times now. It was maddening, -but there was so much going on. So much that needed taken care of. It now looked like they wouldn't be married until mid-to-late Fall. It was the traditional time after all. But he felt bad for her. He couldn't miss the sad expressions, when she would return from the orphans' hall. Or the wistful looks at the married couples. He marked it down as part and parcel. -It seemed there was always a delay somewhere as far as their relationship went…

-Such as now. The gathering had been called. A mere few months before the wedding. Everyone had been mum as far as what it was about. But he had guessed, -they wanted to get the matter of unification out of the way, and establish his Kingship. It was all the same to him. He never wanted it, -and with the Gods charge on them, he couldn't see how it was possible. How was he supposed to rule an entire archipelago of violent people, when he wouldn't be there. How was this supposed to work? With them traipsing off to Gods knew where in search of dragons?

He would tell them. He would tell them all this day, and then...well, see what happened. Fishlegs and Trófastr had been silent at his request. -No one else knew. But they would today and well, maybe someone would come up with an idea of what it all meant. He huffed to himself. More than likely, it would raise more questions than it answered…

Meathead island soon came within sight. They dropped down and landed in the square to uproarious applause. He thought it might be for him, but no, -he hadn't done much, she was the one who defeated the queen. And this was the first time Elsa had truly been out in public. But there was that one time…

The Danger-Brutes had started to make inroads. It seemed they wanted in on the new alliance that was forming. They were going about it all wrong, and had caused a little trouble for some trade ships on their end of the archipelago. Elsa took Anna, Heather, and Camicazi over to talk to them. She told him it was a learning experience for the other women. Oh, -to have been a fly on that wall...Within a week, there were presents showing up on their doorsteps and a new trade agreement with more than favorable terms. When he asked her, she only said that she and the others..."Charmed the pants off of them." Huh! He left it at that.

Elsa slid out of the saddle. She stumbled a little when her feet hit the ground. He wasn't sure anyone else had noticed, but he did. Damn! So she was still having problems. She seemed to take it like the queen she was, but he made sure to make eye contact with her. He would be there, with hot baths and nimble fingers on her worst days…

He received several pats on the back, and warm firm handshakes in greeting himself. Several friendly familiar faces greeted him. In the background, he saw Kristoff run up. Anna jumped into his waiting arms. He had arrived about a week ago. He had brought more papers with him, and had immediately gone to work, speaking with the other chiefs and their councils. He had even gone as far as teaming up with Anna, and taking over his duties for a bit so he could spend time with Elsa. He had gathered a small following in the short time he'd been here, and Anna had grown a bit protective of him.

A familiar voice caught his ear to his left. The man bowed respectfully. "My Lord!"

"Timothy! It's been a while!" The man smiled widely and shook his hand.

"Aye, Milord! It has!" He had not seen much of him since the night of the attack, but had heard the stories of how he had stood up for his friend. He had also heard some other things…

"You're looking well Sir Timothy! How's your mistress?" It was a tiny inside joke...He thought it was funny anyway...The young man blushed a bit and spluttered.

"Ahh, well, she...She's fine, and erm doing...well, -that is to say..." He looked up and his eyes went a little wide. He received a violent punch to the arm. He nearly fell over.

"Mistress? MISTRESS! I am a Chief! If, if anything...He's MY Mistress!" He grinned against the pain.

"Heather, that makes little, -to no sense at all!" The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Well, I am Chief! I don't have to make sense! Isn't that right? -My mistress..." The man spluttered again.

"Too right! Yes my dear! Ahmmm My Chief!" They shared a chuckle. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged. A bright smile greeted him when they separated.

"Hello Hiccup! It's good to see you two out and about! Elsa is looking well!"

"Thank you Heather. She still has a few problems every now and then, but she's doing well." She had been a big help. She had received a vicious beating at the hands of Viggo and Ryker. But as soon as she was able, she was at his side, acting as his second. The tribe saw it for what it was. She was trying to make amends for her indiscretion. She and Cami had butted heads a few times, but all was well now. She visited often, and she and Elsa were good friends. Elsa joined them a moment later. The two women shared a fond embrace, and started walking arm in arm towards the Great Hall. He and Timothy followed.

They separated as they went through the doors. His group had been given the whole other end of the room. It was quite unprecedented. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene were all foreigners. And as such wouldn't normally be allowed at such a gathering. But they were all family. And even though he and Elsa were not yet married, They were only a ceremony and a few vows away. It was close enough for them.

Thuggory walked into the middle of the circle of tables. He held up his hands and spoke.

"Alright you lot! Let's get this started!-First...Welcome! Friends and allies! I hope you all will have a great stay here on Meathead Island! Please! All of the tribe welcomes you and will help with anything you need during your stay!" A cheer went up, followed by the traditional banging on the tables. He held up his hand again.

"First off! I would like to recognize our new friends from the South! Princess Anna Ellesmyre, and Master Kristoff Bjorgman of Aredelle! And here, Princess Rapunzel, and Prince Eugene of Corona! Welcome! And I speak for all the Chieftains gathered here, were it not for your support, and your assistance. Many of us would not be here today! Thank you friends!" Another cheer went up. The mentioned parties stood and tipped their heads politely. They sat down after a few moments. Thuggory continued.

"Alright! Ye all know why we're here. We've talked about it between ourselves, but it's time to make it official! Should we, or should we not all band together as one tribe? -As one...Kingdom? With one of us, speaking for all of us? Leading us...One we turn to in times of strife?" He couldn't miss the slight turn of his gaze upon him, just for a second..."One who will look out for us? To ensure peace and plenty are had for all? Well, now's the time ta speak our minds. -As one! And have everyone's thoughts on the matter heard!" Another sidelong glance. What was going on? -No matter…

"Now, before we begin, If anyone has anything to say, speak now...If not, we will attend to the business at hand." This was unusual! Did he know? Or did someone mention he wanted to speak beforehand? No matter, now was the time. He had been dreading this. He didn't know...How would they take...As he pushed back, there was a hand on his arm. Elsa smiled and gave an encouraging nod, and a squeeze. He smiled back. He walked into the center. He could feel all the eyes focused on him. Too late now...He addressed them all.

"While Elsa was in her sleep, -she visited Valhalla! There, she met my father, and Astrid. Odin himself has given us a charge!" A murmur passed through the crowd. There were many wide eyes and disbelieving looks.

"We are to find the dragons and take them. -Take them far away, -further than anyone has traveled! -And return them to the Gods, so they may be sent back to their own world..." Many mouths fell open there was a short bit of silence...just before pandemonium erupted.

"Blasphemy!" Someone shouted. "What will we do?" "It is an ill omen! The Gods are angry!" "they mean...They mean to keep the dragons to themselves!" -That one stung...Did they not trust him? He expected a small bit of upset, but this was…He looked side to side. Voices grew louder, angry arguments started. This went on for a few long moments before it started dying down. He looked up, and saw that Elsa had come from around the table to join him. As she got closer, the voices died out. She took his hands in hers and squeezed. She kept a hold of one as she turned to face them.

"It's true! -All of it! I have had visions...I have been shown the place! -The place where we are to take them. We don't know exactly how, or when...But the why is clear enough..." She squeezed his hand again. And he told them. Something that had been in the back of his mind ever since going south. The conversations he had had with the military people in Corona. The sidelong glances at Toothless…

"The dragons were never meant for us! It was only through maligned fate, and miscalculation that they are here. And after the Grombolds, and Drago...The only way they can be kept from evildoers is for them to leave..." More discussions broke out, but not as heated. The next part, he knew they wouldn't like...Dogsbreath spoke.

"But Hiccup, Elsa...Our dragons...the ones we have now…And the dragon training?" He looked at him pleadingly.

"We are a bit, -unsure of the details right now. We can keep the dragons we now have, and dragon training will still be held...Especially for the young. We must keep the knowledge and lore alive, for as long as we can." He could almost feel the relief washing over the crowd.

"-But things are stirring in the dragons' world. Surely many of you have noticed...There are fewer and fewer dragons in the wild. They seem to be gathering at the nest...And in light of this, we have decided that all contact, -all flights to the nest must be restricted from now on..." This caused another round of angry shouts. "What? He can't do that!" "Who do they think they are?" Really?

"I'm sorry, I really am! But this is out of my hands. And starting next week, A constant watch must be kept on our waters, especially to the south...And the waters around the nest constantly patrolled, so that no one may slip in and try to lure the dragons out..." More angry conversations started up anew. They rose to a crescendo, until there was a loud bang on the table behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned, and Thuggorys' hammer had put a good-sized dent in it.

"ENOUGH! This is a serious, and weighty subject. -One that will need further discussion. But I agree with them! If the dragons are leaving us, it would seem wise to not disturb them too much! -And the watches and patrols...This will be discussed possibly tomorrow! But for now, We need to get the current matter out of the way!" So he wasn't getting out of this after all...Then it struck him.

As Chief, or King, anything he said would become law. -Anything! It would be his part, his contribution to their safety. His way to protect them...He huffed to himself. He still didn't want it, but it seemed the Gods had other plans...All along!

oo0000oo

He stood there leaning up against a column watching the crowd. Well...Watching one person in particular. Ahhh! She looked so happy! She was dancing with Gustav at the moment. He seemed to be enjoying himself too, and why not? He looked around a little bit and spotted Anna. She was dancing with a young lad half her age. And over there, Rapunzel. It seemed the girls were making a point to dance with all the young lads in attendance. Much to the consternation and dismay of the older men. Eh! It was all good fun, and everyone was enjoying themselves…

He sighed to himself, and took another drink of his watered mead. He wasn't going to take any chances, -not this close to the wedding. He also didn't wish for his head to get too clouded. There was a lot to think on, still many questions to be answered. About how it would all work…

He had reluctantly accepted to become their leader. And in light of everything, he couldn't deny it was the right choice. He would be in a greater position to protect the dragons, and after all...It was the thing that mattered to him. Plus in light of their union, having one person and one place for the new trade to have contact with made sense also. -And it made everyone happy.

The music ended. Elsa gave a deep curtsey to her partner. -Who was quickly snatched away by a young lass. Upon spotting him, she bounced over to him. He noticed a slight misstep...No, -no good to badger her about it, -not tonight. He held out a cup to her as she approached. She smiled and took a long sip. She gave him a look over the top of her cup. Gods! She was so beautiful! Even with her hair a little mussed...And the light in her eyes, the flush on her cheeks…

Her expression changed a little. There was that slightly smoky look in her eyes. She grinned at him and took a half-step. She sidled up against him snaking an arm around his waist. She squeezed tightly. They watched the crowd for a few moments.

"This always make you happy, doesn't it." He felt her nod.

"It does, Hiccup! And _we_ made this happen." They did. It made him a little happier, but...Another thought crossed his mind. She seemed to pick up on it instantly. Ach! This woman. He felt her look up at him. They locked eyes.

"Hiccup? I, know you didn't want this. -But together, we'll work this out!" He knew that, and she was trying to cheer him up…

"I just, -I don't want anything else...I don't want it to further take up any of _our_ time..." She flushed a little more and squeezed a little tighter.

"Don't worry, -we'll _make_ time!" They would. The smile on her face...He didn't want it to leave. He chose to not think on it any more this night. He slid an arm around her and squeezed. They shared a short sweet kiss, and looked out again.

Another tune started up. Elsa sat her cup down, and took him by the arm rather forcefully. They formed up in a circle. They bowed. He took her and spun to the right, then to the left. They hooked arms, circling left -then hooking the other arm, right. He took her by the waist. Then picked her up and spun. Then set her down. They circled for four beats, then changed partners.

There was Anna. She looked so bright and cheerful. -But then it was always so...Even during Elsas' sleep. Sure, he could see a cloud over her features from time to time, but she would dispel it with a shrug and a sigh. He had made it a point to drag her or Kristoff, -or both along with him in his dealings. It would be valuable experience, and would afford them a chance to meet everyone.

Next was Heather. There was a flush on her cheeks too. He suspected...Well, unless he missed his guess, there would be yet another marriage to handle. -But not for a while yet…

Then there was Rapunzel. Ahhh! He really wanted to spend time with her, but they would be leaving soon. She had spent nearly all her time with the Murderous. It seemed she had her own powers of healing. -And just her mere presence…He knew this...It had been talked about all across the archipelago! There was something soothing, calming...just being around her...

"Rapunzel? Could we -ahhh, spend some time together? Before you go?" She smiled, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Of course! Hiccup!" He was infinitely glad. He knew their talk would be fruitful.

He was faced next with Gjaflaug. She too was looking quite happy, and seemed to blush a little as they danced. He was glad. Her father had taken issue. His memory seemed to fail him as far as him disowning her. He had been instantly angry on her behalf. As far as _he_ was concerned, _he_ would speak for her! HE would be the one to give her away...She had worked tirelessly in the background, -for both of them. He'd be damned before he would let anyone mar her existence!

He paired up with Elsa again. She shot him a look, a cocked eyebrow...Was, -was she jealous? He shot right back at her, curling his mouth just so...She was instantly defenseless. Score another for him! She scowled for a second, then it was gone. The music ended. They separated just a bit. Another tune started up. This one...this one...Yes! Within the first few notes...He took a step back, and drew his arm across his waist, bowing deeply.

"May I have this dance? My Queen?" He held out his hand. He could _feel_ her smile. She performed a full-on curtsey. -Bent deeply at the knees and waist, tipping her head…

"Of course, My King!" He took her right hand in his left, placing his right on her waist. Her right hand slid up his arm to his shoulder. It set off a warm glow over his entire body. -And they danced. Ahh! That first dance...In the gardens at the palace...That first kiss...He glanced around quickly, they then locked eyes. It was just like...There was nothing else but her. That smile...That light in her eyes...Gods! He loved her! With everything in him, -he loved her!

The music stopped ages later it seemed. They stood facing each other. He caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. She took his left hand and drew it up, placing a tender kiss to the back of it. She then placed it over her heart. They shared a tender, lingering kiss. Filling each other with their feelings...Someone cleared their throat behind them. They separated, and turned toward the source. Kristoff held Annas' hands in his in the middle of the floor. He backed a few more steps away...He and Elsa shared a curious look. What…Kristoff held a hand up.

"Ahhh, Excuse me...Everyone! Erm I...I…" He seemed to deflate a little and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was a determination there...He spoke clearly.

"Several years ago, a powerful winter storm struck my country, in the middle of summer! Determined to find the cause, I set out from my home..." He could feel Elsa tense a little, then relax. Kristoff continued.

"Somewhere along the way. I met a small but feisty young maiden, who was determined and brave enough to face the dangers involved to save her sister, and her people. At first, I thought her...Quite annoying, and well...Something of a bother...But I made a choice to help her, not knowing at the time...It would be one of the best choices I ever made!" Anna was scowling, -and smiling at the same time. Her eyes were turning bright.

"During our adventure, she was struck with a spell accidentally. Despite this, she was still determined to save her sister. No matter what! We learned of a possible cure to the spell, and I took her back home, not realizing I had but put her in danger. As I walked way, something happened, -something...Stirred inside me. Something I thought I would never feel...As I realized my mistake, I rushed back to her side. Only to find her as she made the ultimate sacrifice. In spite of myself and the danger to her own self, she made her choice. In doing so, she saved her sister, and her kingdom! My life has been a joy ever since!" A few tears leaked out from Annas' eyes. He chanced a glance...They were not the only ones. Elsa gripped him slightly tighter. Kristoff pressed on…

"Over the following years, -being with her...Was the most wonderful, natural thing, -and all I ever wanted. My resolve was solidified when two dragons showed up in my country. To take her to a land far away to be with her sister in a time of need. Being without her was the most horrible thing, and I never want to experience that again!" He took a knee and released her hands. Anna was trembling, tears flowing freely...Kristoff reached behind, and produced a small box from the back of his sash. He held it up, and opened it. He looked her earnestly in the eye...He spoke loudly and clearly.

"Anna Ellesmyre! Princess of Arendelle...Would you do me the honor...Extend me the privilege...Of being my wife?" There was no hesitation. Her bottom lip quivered, she was able to squeak out her answer through a hitch in her breath…

"Yes! Yes I will!" He stood and placed the ring on her finger. They shared a look before she leapt, wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her down and they shared a long, loving kiss. The room erupted in a great cheer. The noise was deafening! Elsa gripped him even tighter. Her body shook.

He looked down. Tears were flowing freely..."Oh Hiccup!" Was all she could say through a heavy sob. He embraced her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and sniffled. She separated after a few moments, then walked up. She and Anna shared a long, tight embrace. He walked up to Kristoff and shook his hand heartily.

"Congratulations Kristoff! May the Gods shower you with blessings! Truly!" He smiled warmly.

"Thank you Hiccup! It's all because of you..." He waved him off.

"Nonsense! This is all you Kristoff! In this moment...All you!" He seemed to ponder for a moment. Another smile bloomed across his face. He nodded. They watched the girls for a moment until Kristoff was whisked away in a shower of well wishes and slaps on the back. The girls separated and shared a laugh. Anna looked his way, and bounded over. She jumped a step away and attacked him in a fierce hug. She was sobbing and laughing, -all at the same time. He hugged her just as fiercely.

"Oh Hiccup! Hiccup!" again, laughing, crying all at once. His own heart swelled for the both of them. He set her down, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Congratulations Anna! -Little sister! May you two have a long, -happy life together!" He tilted her head, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He released her, only to have her take his hands in hers. She looked so very pretty...And happy! The light in her eyes...He sent a silent prayer...that it would stay there forever! She sniffled and smiled, then squeezed his hands tightly.

"Oh Hiccup! Thank you! -Thank you for everything!" They shared a fond look. She rose up on her toes and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. She set down and cupped his other cheek. She then turned. She and Elsa clasped arms and shared a look, then turned to where Anna was then engulfed in a swarm of women, vying for a look at the ring, and offering their congratulations.

Elsa watched her go, absently walking backwards to him. As she reached him, her arms coiled around his waist. His arm instinctively came up around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest, and sobbed and sniffled. They looked at each other. There were tears on her face, -but happy ones! He hugged her to him. They looked over at the now-surrounded youngsters. He huffed, and said mostly to himself…

"Well, there's one more wedding to take care of!"

00000000

 **A/N: I was originally going to do this in one shot. As I wrote it, it became clear it would be pretty long...So here you are! There will be at least two more, but no promises as to when they will get posted…**

 **Please leave a comment, and as always…Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!**


	44. Epilogue 2

**A/N:** Ahhh, guys? -See the notes at the bottom...

 **Epilogue 2**

"C'mon Hiccup! Hurry up!" The man blustered. Annoyance dripping from his words. It was really getting on his already-frazzled nerves. But this had to be perfect! It was his own fault...But he had been so busy! He dipped the rag in the paste again and started rubbing in earnest.

The gathering had taken a whole ten days...Ten days! Just to basically figure out what his title would be...And also that things would pretty much go on as before. Except _HE_ would be the one to settle the disputes. _He_ would distribute resources, and decide who got what and when. _He_ would decide which trade ships went where. It was hard enough as Chief of Berk. But now as High Chief, or High King...He still was unclear on his EXACT title...Now he had a whole archipelago of people looking to him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

-That aside, he barely had enough time to finish their Hall. Luckily, he had a bit of experience in his favor...He had built one for...Astrid and he, a few doors down from his fathers'. When she died, he'd moved back in to his old hall with his mother. -The memories were fresh and painful. It was now used as a guest hall for the most important visitors. He had learned a few things, and had built the new hall a little bigger. Hulda would have her own little corner in the great room on the coldest nights, and there was room for expansion as their family grew. He also would have his own little corner for his desk and drawing.

Between the hall, and a few trips to the mainland for dress material, and gems for her morning gifts...He had nearly forgotten about the sword. He had cleaned it after the battle, then put it away. He had taken it out a few days ago, and realized to his horror, he needed to work on it! He barely had time to cut the groove for the ring, now it just needed a little polishing…

-And done! The metal gleamed brightly. He sheathed the sword and handed it to him. He put away the cloths and polish, and washed his hands. When he returned, Snotlout had drawn the blade a little and was examining reverently. He fixed him with a forlorn look.

"You're really giving this away? -This?" He smirked.

"Snotlout you muttonhead! I'm giving it to my wife! So it's not like it's going anywhere! Besides, I have it in my mind to make another. You see this line here? I was thinking of extending it. And the handle could be improved...I thought the balance was good, but after using it, I think it should be shifted more towards the point...And, -and..." He looked up. Snotlout was giving him a look, slightly shaking his head. Yep, in one ear, -out the other. The corner of his cousins' mouth curled.

"You really are a hopeless dweeb!" He snorted. He would not apologize!

"That's His Royal Highness -Hopeless Dweeb to you sir!" They shared a laugh. Snotlout placed a hand on his shoulder, -a little less roughly than usual. He opened his mouth, then closed it and smiled.

"C'mon, -unless you _want_ to get skinned by my father, _then_ your loving wife-" He chuckled.

"-Not exactly then best way to start our lives together is it?" He laughed and turned.

"Toothless?" The dragon gave a questioning grunt.

+ _Coming!_ \+ He stepped up. He offered a fond scratch to his crown.

"Are you ready Bud?" He huffed and gave his gummy smile.

+ _You bet! Let's go!_ \+ He followed Snotlout through the door and into the sunlight. The Gods had seemed to bless this day so far with mild temperatures, and a few puffy clouds floating on a southerly breeze. It was the kind of day that would make one forget the impending winter. Preparations had started weeks ago, and there was still more to do...But there was this to attend to. -And with their new alliances, and the trade coming in from the south. Some of the tasks were done out of habit, rather than necessity.

The path before them was lined with people. Not just Berkians. -The island was at capacity, and some feared their island would sink under the sheer weight! But then, this wasn't just a Chiefs' wedding...But a Kings, -and Queen! He felt badly, for many of them would not be able to share in the feast, and many of the ceremonies...What with all the guests that had been invited, and their staffs, and the incessant amount of servants that had been brought too. Elsa had brought most of the palace staff to help, a move he thought completely unnecessary...But well...It had started a small rift between them…

Perhaps it was the strain of the preparations in general. The housing arrangements of all of the guests. Getting their hall finished, and her dress completed in time...Not to mention the strain on their relationship...They had been acting like a couple for so long, but still wanting...needing, -to take that final step...It had exploded into a heated argument. He was just thinking like a Chief after all. He hadn't -really considered what this day meant for her...

They continued walking the path. He was an idiot! Why couldn't he...Why didn't...He growled to himself in frustration. They came upon a fork in the path. It led all they way to Fishlegs' Hall. He stopped for a moment to look. Elsa was there, -sequestered two days ago to be bathed and prepared. -Before they had had a chance to speak to each other...To discuss what happened...to apologize…

He sighed. Not the best way to start out either...He was fairly confident she felt the same, -but they should have talked. And now, -well...circumstance had reared its' ugly head yet again. Perhaps later, when they were alone...Good and married...Yes...He brightened a little at the prospect, -but his stomach continued to churn a little. Maybe this was why he felt so nervous. He had been through this before, and had presided over a few in his time as Chief...But this was his wedding, and except for the weather, things seemed to be sliding…

+ _So, at the end of this...gathering, You, you and...Elsa -mate?_ \+ The dirty-minded dragon! They had discussed this..

"Yes Toothless, after the ceremonies, and the party. Elsa and I...Will be together..." -At least he hoped so…

+ _Un...unnecessary! All these_ _humans_ _...Will they watch the...coupling?_ \+ He felt nauseous.

"Gah! No! Toothless! Elsa and I will be alone! We humans don't...do...that in front of everyone! I thought we talked about this." It was getting easier. He was slowly developing his ability to actually have a conversation with him...And while he and Hulda had witnessed...Not an actual coupling...Making him understand...He doubted he ever could…

+ _Elsas brood...When will she lay her eggs? And will she lay them in the nest…House...That you built? In your...Bed?_ \+ The images conjured up made him nauseous again. He really needed to talk to him…

They reached the doors of the Great Hall. Spitelout was standing there scowling. It looked even more furious than usual, -if that were possible. He looked him over, and Snotlout too, checking their appearance. He was wearing his finest tunic. -White, with elaborate embroidery on the cuffs of the sleeves. This one had an actual collar, with more embroidery around it, and down the front. His vest was made of fine rabbit fur. Elsa insisted he wear the sash and tassel...It seemed to contrast well, and made him stand out. He also wore the full bearskin cape, with carved gold clasps. The right held the Hooligan tribal sigil, the left his personal Night Fury sigil. They were linked with a golden chain.

He wore a fine pair of boarskin pants. -Tightly sewn by Elsa- he guessed. And a pair of his finest boots. Topping it all off was a crown...or circlet...Maybe a cross between the two? It was fairly simple. Just a ring of gold, although protruding upwards from it, seven spikes. They sort of looked like dragons' claws...One for each major class of dragon...Elsa had insisted on this too. And although he liked it, he felt it completely unnecessary too. -But maybe, with his new position after all...He had grudgingly conceded under a frosty glare…

After his inspection, Spitelout turned and banged on the door once with his fist. After a few moments, the doors opened. It revealed a wide pathway through the hall, straight to the dais on the other end of the room. Benches lined the way. The people, -everyone was standing and waiting. His stomach dropped a little, but he'd better get used to it. Gustav was standing just inside, he turned a little. His voice rang out clear and loud…

"Presenting His Royal Majesty! -Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Chief of Berk! -High King of the Barbaric Archipelago! -Ruler of the Wilderwest! -Dragon Master! Slayer of the Red Death! -Companion of the Great and Ancient Bewilderbeast! -Protector of the Nest! -All Hail! -He who is touched, and beloved of the Gods!" He blanched a little at the last part. Wasn't that a bit blasphemous? -Maybe not. He and Elsa _had_ received boons...They had yet to fully understand them…

They started walking up the aisle. He could tell who was who. The southerners on his left bowed and dipped deeply in respect. The Vikings on the right, -smiles and nods of acknowledgment. Elsas' family, her full council, ministers, and allies she deemed worthy or necessary. And all the Chiefs of the archipelago, Their generals, councils, and elders able to make the trip. He was struck with a thought...All those years ago, as a skinny weed of a boy. Always trying to help...and failing badly. All the events of his life in a whirlwind, -all winding up at this point...He would never have thought it would come to this…

He made it up onto the dais. His mother stood there, her eyes bright and wet. Gobber was there along with Hoark, Brunhilda, and The Gothei. -and also, the General Anfast Hroldstadt, the head of the Arendellian Council. He turned slightly and surveyed the crowd. On one side, -an empty chair, then Isabelle, Anna, Kristoff...Another empty chair, then Rapunzel. A movement caught his eye. Gustav bowed as the Captain, -now Admiral Verschtop took his place at the door. His stomach churned. He wished he could but talk to her before the ceremonies and celebration swept them away...Before he could register another thought, the doors opened. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. What he saw floored him.

She took a step through and stopped. They locked eyes. Her hair was done in its' usual fashion, but now it sported the bridal crown., and was adorned with wildflowers. The top of the dress was white satin, with a skirt a little larger and longer than typical Berkian design. It was topped with a white bodice, separated into panels by silver ropes. Intricate designs were formed by gold and silver string attached to it. The bodice was topped with a lacy white material that went from its' top all the way to the top of her shoulders. It also formed a high collar stretching halfway up her neck. Her arms were covered by the same lacy material. There were intricate designs in the lace, that upon closer inspection revealed that they were snowflakes. -And each design was different. Her hair and dress sparkled with what he suspected were ice crystals. No doubt her personal touch…And on her chest -a great, sparkling...It was her crystal! It seemed to glow with a faint bluish hue.

It was all topped with a cape. The top was of an animal fur. White, with what looked like uneven black circles in it. He'd never seen it before. It covered her shoulders and the upper part of her arms. The back was a shimmering, shining material dyed a deep purple. The way the dress caught and reflected the light coming through the door, accented by the sparkling crystals...She truly looked like a Goddess had come to visit them. The Admirals' voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty! -Elsa Ellesmyre! -Queen of Arendelle! -The Snow Queen! -Daughter of Winter! -Ruler of the Northern Fjords! -Dragon Master! -Slayer of the Evil Queen Dragon! -Soul-Mate to the great Bewilderbeast! -Keeper and Protector of the Nest! -All Hail! She who is Touched and Blessed of the Gods!" She stood there for a bit longer than he thought necessary. Gregory tilted his head, and they started moving forward. Hulda stepped in a moment later, splaying her wings and squawking.

~ _Here I am!_ ~ The silly dragon. Maybe she thought the gathering was for her...He was just getting his head wrapped around all this. They continued forward, the crowd offering their respects. She was smiling but, something was off. He could tell even at a distance...As she got closer, -yes! She was moving a bit stiffly. -Her smile seemed a bit forced, her eyes were bright. Did she not...Was she...Having other thoughts? His stomach rolled.

They made it to the dais and topped the stairs. They bowed to each other, but she didn't look at him. He barely noticed Gobber as he stepped up to ask the Gods blessing. He looked only at her, willing her to look upon him. When Gobber had finished talking, she managed a quick look through her eyelashes at him, and offered a weak smile.

The Goethi stepped up and waved and rattled her staff. She lifted her arms and tilted her head back. He lips moved in a silent prayer. She stepped back and Gobber stepped up again.

"Who stands for this man?" Spitelout stepped up.

"I, Spitelout Jorgensen! Son of Spitlout! -General of Berks' defense, Member of the council! Brother by marriage to the late Chief Stoic the Vast!" He stepped back. Gobber spoke again.

"And this woman? Who gives her away?" Gregory stepped up.

"I, Gregory...Son of Robert! King of Corona! Brother by marriage to Agnar and Iduin, The late King and Queen of Arendelle!" Gobber stepped up as Gregory stepped back. He offered a speech detailing the traditions and customs surrounding the ceremony. Spitelout stepped up once more and addressed the crowd. He offered anecdotes on Hiccups life from boyhood to the present. He spoke with pride as he came into his own, surpassing his father as one of the greatest Chiefs Berk has ever seen. At this, Elsa seemed to finally straighten a little, and look at him. Her eyes brightened and she gave him a true smile. It warmed his heart and quelled the churning of his insides.

"Not long ago, A young maiden stepped onto our shores...And those that were there knew...There was more to this woman than she let on. Within the first few minutes, she showed herself fierce and brave and smart! And in the following weeks and months, she showed us all the things that make a great leader! She strengthened our ties with our allies, and even took it upon herself ta meet with our rivals! She managed ta bring us all together to defeat a threat to all of us! And she showed her willingness ta do evr'thing it took ta protect us! -And not a care nor concern abou' herself...We are all the better for her coming to us, -all of us!" He paused for a moment.

"Hiccup? Elsa? May the Gods smile upon your marriage! May ye both have abundant happiness! May ye have many strong children ta carry ye name into history!" They locked eyes again and she seemed to brighten even more. He caught a tiny flinch of her shoulder, and swayed a bit towards him. She offered a brighter smile.

Gregory then addressed the crowd, telling of Elsas' childhood. The discovery of her powers, and her struggles with it. The loss of her parents, and her difficult training. Then the trials of being a young Queen to the present.

"Not long ago...A young man showed up on our doorstep. He meant to visit my daughter and son-in-law, whom he had befriended. He mentioned he had possibly captured the heart of someone I have come to love as a daughter. Of course I was skeptical, and a bit protective. But, upon hearing of their capture, he did not hesitate to put himself in harms' way to save them. And with the help of his dragon, thanks to his skill and cunning, he was able to safely return them to us!" He paused.

"Of course, I was very grateful, -and yet, still a bit hesitant to let this woman go. As time went on, I learned more about this young man. His deeds...His bravery...The selfless acts...They bespoke of a man with great character, -a man destined to do great things! -And it wasn't just him! -I also learned of how these two worked effortlessly together...Tirelessly...In the service of those they serve. -Both willing to do whatever it took to keep their people safe! -I realized it may yet be out of my hands!" Elsas' eyes became overly bright. She bit her lip and smiled.

"-And here we are! And while I am still a bit hesitant, -it is only the natural feeling of a parent sending a child into the world. -Of someone giving away a most prized possession...It is tempered with the fact of knowing the one she goes with will look after her, and care for her like the precious thing she is. And that the both of them will perform deeds worthy of celebration and song...By the Gods and men!" He paused again.

"Elsa? Hiccup? May the Gods be good to you both! -May they shower you with blessings! -May your children be many and strong! And may your reign be long and prosperous! -Both for you, and the people in your charge!" Gobber took a step forward and turned to him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! Do ye take this woman? Do ye promise ta keep her? -And hold her above all others...Will ye provide for her, and protect her? Will ye honor her, and cherish her...As a man...As a husband…As a Chief, -and King?" There was no doubt, or hesitation.

"I DO!" Elsa smiled widely. It lit up her whole face. Her eyes were swimming.

"Elsa Marie Ellesmyre! Do ye take this man as your husband? Will ye honor him? Will ye keep his hall and hearth? Will ye attend to him in health and in illness? Will ye keep him, and hold him above all others? -As a woman...As a wife...As Chieftess, and Queen?" She didn't hesitate and gave a small nod.

"I DO!" She blinked twice and released a few tears. She looked so happy! He wished this moment too would last forever. Gobber took their left hands, and joined them. He clasped her wrist, and she his. She was trembling a little...Gobber sandwiched their hands between his. He closed his eyes and muttered a prayer. He then addressed the crowd. Something twinged against his chest, then, he caught a tiny flash...The crystal she wore started to glow slightly brighter.

"The two shall now exchange swords, rings and vows. As is tradition, from the first Vikings ta sail here until present. A symbol of protection and care, -a symbol of the gift of themselves to each other...And a promise of commitment to each other and their future!" Gobber stepped back. He twisted slightly, and Snotlout handed him his sword. He held it in both hands across his body, then stretched his arms out to her. He bowed his head.

"For our son..." He lifted his head as she took it. Her eyes traveled its length, they were glistening. From the tip to the handle. She took hold, and drew the blade a few inches. Recognition showed as she turned it over in her hands. Their eyes met. She gave a small nod and bowed her head in kind. She turned and exchanged swords with Eugene. She held it out to him and bowed her head.

"For you! -My Husband...My King!" He took it from her. It was magnificent! A tiny, yellow metal ball tipped the scabbard. Its' end encased in the same. Then an expanse of highly polished leather, then a sleeve of the same bright metal. One side held hooks and a clasp. The other three jewels, set down the length of the sleeve. Around the mouth of the scabbard, runes he didn't recognize were carved all the way around. As he looked again, -those weren't jewels! The top one was a Night Fury scale, The next, a small crystalline snowflake, -her doing no doubt, The third was a small Nadder scale.

The hilt was heavy and wide. One side held his sigil. The stylized Night Fury, the other was a, a...Crocus! That's what she called it! It was a symbol of her family and her reign. The handle was wrapped in a rich, dark leather, with gold braid intertwined within. It ended in a ball of the same bright gold. It was an exceptional weapon, but something seemed...off? The weight, -it was…

He grabbed the handle and drew it out. The fit was a bit loose...But he recognized...The light blue tint…The slight unevenness...It was the Bewilderbeasts' ice! About two inches wide and twenty inches long. He examined it for a moment, then their eyes met. He couldn't help the slight curl of his mouth. She bit her lip, and cocked an eyebrow slightly. Her hands had been clasped in front of her, but now she held them out slightly. He had to clamp down hard to keep his smile from widening. He absently held the scabbard out, and it was removed form his grasp.

He gripped the handle in both hands, held slightly below his waist. The tip up, tilted slightly toward her. Her eyes glowed a shimmering, dark blue. She was about to bring her hands up when there was a flash. -Something twinged harder against his chest. -Not painful, but...The crystal she wore glowed brighter. She looked down as it swept her from whatever she had planned...She reached up, and undid a clasp. He reached in to a pocket sewn into his vest and drew his out. It glowed with the same intensity...Her image...Only her...She was holding her hand out and upright, palm out…

He looked up. She was giving him the same inquisitive look, her head tilted slightly. Then, -as one, they drew their hands together, placing their crystals on either side of the spire of ice. There was another flash. They drew their hands to the tip. The crystal dissipated as it traveled upwards, leaving behind a blade, and a tiny snowflake hovering above the tip. His eyes traveled down the blade. He met her eyes. He imagined he shared the same look of awe and wonder. He turned the blade and examined its' side. It was a traditional Viking blade. About four inches across, and thirty inches long. The core could easily be seen at its' center. The blade glowed with a bluish-white intensity.

There was a tiny flash...Their eyes were drawn upwards to the tip. The snowflake blinked again. He looked again at the blade. There was an iridescence to it. It seemed to burn with a cold energy. He could feel it all the way to his shoulders. A bluish-white vapor emanated from it. As his eyes traveled up the blade, the tiny snowflake lifted. It slowly floated to the ceiling and vanished in a small shower of sparks.

His eyes met Elsas'. They both quickly looked, into a sea of shocked looks. He lifted the sword level to his shoulders in his left hand. They locked eyes. He reached back with his left. The scabbard was placed in his hand. He sheathed the sword, neither releasing the other from their gaze. Her lips were set in a thin line. A fiery determination in her eyes...He nodded, -she returned. The deal was sealed...Their fates intertwined…

He turned and held out the pommel. Snotlout shakily placed the ring on it. He locked eyes with him, and gave a small wink. It calmed him only slightly...He turned back and offered it to Elsa…He detected a small disturbance behind and to his left...

"Elsa? A ring I give thee...A symbol of our marriage...That I belong to you, and you to me. An empty ring of metal...As is my heart...It will only be filled with you...Three stones, A symbol of our past, present, and future...My heart, my body, and my soul are yours...From this day, until the end of my days!" She reached out and took the ring, and placed it on her finger. She then turned and took her sword from Eugene. He placed the ring on the pommel. She turned and offered it to him…

"To you, Hiccup...I give thee this ring...A symbol of our marriage, -of our promise to each other...That I belong to you, and you to me...An empty circle, -that will only, -ever be filled by you. Three stones, symbolizing our past, present, and future...My heart, my body, and my soul are yours to command, -my husband...My King! From this day, until the end of my days!" He took her ring and placed it on his hand.

They took a half step and clasped their left wrists. The Goethi stepped up and wrapped their hands in a wispy, silken cloth. It was emblazoned with runes, and symbols of the Gods. She bound them to each other. He felt another small disturbance behind him. He looked into her eyes, and there was only her...Her eyes, -her whole...Being seemed to glow with a radiance he'd never felt before. He felt entirely warm and comfortable in its' glow.

He was struck with a quick thought...All this time...All their time...Their ups and downs...All the delays...It was finally here! They merely had to speak, and they would be there! He looked her deeply in the eyes…

"Elsa? To you I promise...Everything! -Everything that I have...Everything that I am...I devote it to you and your happiness! I will give everything to keep you, and protect you! I will provide for you, and look after you! I will be by your side no matter the storms! I will do everything I must, to be the man, the husband, the father, and Chief you deserve! I pray to Frejya and Frigg, -that we have as many children as you want! I will hold you and our children close to me, as we walk the path of life...Together!" She smiled and blinked. A single tear escaped from her eyes. She drew in a slightly shaky breath. Her voice wavered a little, and grew stronger as she spoke…

'And to you, Hiccup...I promise to do everything in my power to hold you and keep you! I will be your staunchest supporter! I will keep your home and your counsel! I will tend to you in all things! Your happiness shall be my only desire! I will be the woman, the wife, the mother, and the Queen you deserve! Gods willing, I will bear you many children, and I will raise them to walk the world apart from the ordinary! May they carry your name into the future, remembered by Gods and men! I will ever be at your side, as we walk the path of life...Together!" They took another half-step. He gathered her right hand in his as they pressed together, sandwiching their hands in their bodies. They kissed. -long, slow, and chaste. Transmitting their feelings, cementing the bond…They separated slightly, he breathed the words into her mouth…

"I love you Elsa!" She in turn, breathed the words into his…

"I love you, Hiccup!" They separated a bit further still. Her eyes were swimming a few more tears fell. There was a slightly louder disturbance. He barely noticed Gobber step up, and hold up his hands...

"Let all ye know! These two have exchanged vows toward each other! We hold these sacred! Let no man interfere with that which is appointed by the Gods!" -Just then, there was a loud moan, then a soft, squelching noise. He turned to see Fishlegs standing. He was frantic!

"Oh Gods! -Oh GODS! The baby! The baby is coming!" Ruffnut was long overdue. Many had begun to fear...But the child was still there, and as far as they could tell, healthy. Elsa had grown quite attached to his friends wife. She took a step to the side and looked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open.

She took a step, then turned to him and looked down. He didn't remember their hands being unbound...She looked at him and gave a sheepish look and a shrug of the shoulders. She took a few more steps and stopped. She spun around, darted in, -and pecked him on the cheek. His mother followed her down the steps. The Goethi walked around him. Upon reaching the stairs, she stopped. She turned around and gave him a soft smile. She then bowed, and walked down the steps. Trailing after Fishlegs, with Ruffnut in his arms, and the group of women that followed them.

The hall was silent, except for a few hushed whispers. They were all looking out the door. And then, -to a person, they all looked to him upon the dais. It took him by surprise...It was a few uncomfortable moments before he gathered himself. He cleared his throat shakily…

"Well! Ahhmmm, Let's...Let us retire for a bit, and...Freshen up! The ahmmm, -Hall shall be prepared, and we will have the feast and celebration!" They all seemed to blink as one. His stomach dropped out. Slowly, people began to move towards the door. No clapping, no shouts of congratulations...This wasn't how it was supposed to be, -but...He sighed to himself...This was going to be a long evening…

oo0000oo

He leaned up against the column watching the festivities. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. He tried to take heart in that, but it was difficult. It all felt a little hollow. He had put on the face, cheerily greeting the foreigners that had come to visit, and accepted their congratulations, but…

The meal had been torture. The empty seat was a glowing reminder of what had come to pass. He was happy for Fishlegs and Ruffnut sure...But he was worried too. There were usually problems when a woman carried a child for longer than she should. That, and the fact that Elsa wasn't here to enjoy the celebrations she, -they had worked so hard on...It put a damper on the whole thing for him.

He huffed to himself. He should...He couldn't imagine Elsa feeling any better about it. He spied Anna and Kristoff. They were dancing and laughing. They had arrived almost three weeks ago, And while Anna had spent most of her time with Elsa, Kristoff had shadowed him for most of their visit. They had taken most of their meals together, and even managed a picnic flight. They had also acted as a host when he and Elsa had been busy.

He looked around and saw Heather and Timothy. They looked to be enjoying themselves, but he understood their relationship had hit a rough patch. Perhaps it was just the stress...Her council was still being difficult. Between accepting the dragons, and deciding if he was an acceptable match for her. Now that he was King, he would make it a point to visit them, and straighten them out. -Or ship them off…

He saw Gobber and Gregory, and Isabelle and Spitelout taking. The seemed to be having a merry conversation. They had arrived about a week ago. They had managed to get on dragon-back thanks to Eugene, Rapunzel, and Tindr. Fishlegs and Gjaflaug had given them a tour of the stables, Imparting the knowledge they had. Gregory was fascinated by them. He vowed to send scribes up, so the knowledge could be put down on paper, to be saved for future generations.

He was about to get a drink, when someone grabbed him forcefully by the arm. He couldn't do much but stumble after. His gaze followed its' owner...Short brunette hair, -pink dress...Upon reaching the floor, she spun him around...Yes, Rapunzel! She gave a respectful, and somewhat cheeky curtsey.

"Forgive me, your Highness! -But my husband will not stop coming up with excuses on how he shouldn't be dancing!" He narrowed his eyes a bit, but couldn't help the slight curl of his mouth. She bit her lip, and scrunched her nose. And without preamble, grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. She took his other hand, and they danced off. He already felt a little better, just being near her. Seeing her smile, the tiny glint of mischief…

"Congratulations Hiccup! I know you two will be very happy!" He nodded half-heartedly.

"Thank you, I, -I know we will..." She picked it up right away. She pouted a little, and gave his hand and his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's alright Hiccup! It's not like she's going anywhere soon!" She was right, of course. He nodded and smiled a little more genuinely. The danced a few more steps…

"So, -have you found out anything?" She shook her head.

"No, not really...We have a few stories, and legends...But nothing solid. I have asked for any kind of map I can get my hands on. That should help a little..." He nodded. She continued.

"As far as the people, I can't really say...They will just have to make it up as they go along. I imagine such a change will be difficult, But I'm sure you'll manage!" She sighed heavily.

"It's all...Sad, -really! We, -we're just finding out how wonderful the dragons can be, -only to have them leave! But I suppose it's for the best. I have spoken of this with teachers and scholars, -they all agree..." He nodded.

"Believe me, when you see some of the looks they get...When you have those questions asked...Questions I'm sure you will have posed to you...You'll understand even better! I'm afraid...I'm going to make some people, -unhappy, -once we come back south..." She paused for a beat and gathered his attention.

"Don't worry Hiccup! You know we will support you! -In anything you decide!" He smiled. He had one more question.

"And how about the law books? Did you find anything?" She shook her head.

"No, -it's quite unprecedented! Except in cases of senility, or some other medical factor...But Hiccup, You and Elsa are King and Queen...Certainly a solution can be found..." He nodded.

"I just...I don't want this to become violent...It's Anna that will have to deal with the fallout." She stopped again.

"Hiccup!" She admonished. "Anna has done quite well in Elsas' absence! -And she has more support than she knows!" She stopped herself and looked down. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! -And I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you..." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's fine, -really! Just knowing you're behind us helping is enough for me!" She smiled widely. The music stopped a few moments later. She wrapped him in a hug. Someone cleared their throat. He turned to see Lady Catarin. Gjaflaug just behind her. They both dipped respectfully.

"Your Highness, -Princess! -Hiccup-" She turned her head slightly, then back. He smiled.

"-My Lord, I have been asked to fetch you to Master Fishlegs' house." He nodded.

"How is Ruffnut?" Gjaflaug spoke.

"She is exhausted, -we're not sure...We have been asked to fetch the doctor as well." He nodded and with a look to Rapunzel, he made for the door.

The sun had set some hours ago. Fishlegs was sitting on the steps as he arrived. He stared at the ground, looking lost and forlorn. -Barely acknowledging his presence. The door opened and Elsa came out. She rushed to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Hiccup! I, -I'm glad you're here!" She looked down. He looked her over. Her hair was a mess, and her dress…Her dress was ruined. She gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hiccup, -but..." He gave a tug on her arms and squeezed her hands.

"Hey! It's alright, -really! -How, how is she?" She cast a sidelong glance and lowered her voice.

"She's very tired...Exhausted! But, the baby, -the baby won't come out..." He tugged on her arms pulling her in. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be alright, Elsa." She nodded absently. Her eyes darted from one side to the other, then quickly at him, then down. The doctor came striding up carrying a satchel. Elsa glanced over her shoulder, then back. She wouldn't look at him. She gave his hands a squeeze and leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She turned and followed the doctor in. There was an undignified yelp and a thud.

"Good Gods Woman! I am a doctor! I'm here to help!" He heard Elsas' voice ring out.

"PLEASE! Ladies!" The door closed. He would rather face a whole pit of angry dragons than be in that house right now. He plopped himself down next to Fishlegs and tried to comfort him. After a while, he was able to get him to at least calm down and take some food and drink. There had been no word for a while, and more than once, someone left the house to return a few minutes later. Carrying supplies or a fresh bundle of cloths.

After a while longer, the door opened. Elsa appeared, wiping her hands with a cloth. She looked a mess, but gave a small smile after a few moments.

"Master Fishlegs? -Come in and meet your son!" He jumped up and headed for the door only to stop. He looked at Elsa for a moment. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ruffnut is fine, But she will need time to recuperate." He brightened immediately, and wrapped his massive arms around her. He could swear he heard her spine pop.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" He then disappeared inside. Elsa smiled after him as the door closed. She looked at him, then down at her hands. She then cast another look at the door, then back at him, then down. Something was wrong. Her eyes seemed to flit to him, then back down. He approached her cautiously, as he would a wild dragon. She worried her lip a bit.

"Elsa?" Something was bothering her. He looked, if her dress was bad before, well...It was completely ruined now. -So much blood- and something else...He held out a hand as he got closer. She seemed to consider for a moment, opening her mouth once and closing it. She then came down the stairs. He gently took her arm, and walked her away. She wouldn't look at him. Only focusing on the ground, occasionally worrying her lip.

When they finally reached their hall, she looked up. She considered the structure in front of them. She then looked at him quizzically. She then looked back. It seemed she came to realize where she was. She looked again, and pain seemed take over her features. She looked down. Before she could say a word, he scooped her up. She didn't resist. He kicked the door open and carried her inside.

A fire had been lit at his request, and a tub filled with steaming water was placed near it. He set her down between the fire and the tub. He walked over and bolted the door. Then he pulled out a curtain to shield the tub from the front door. He walked up to her slowly. She was taking in the new, -Their- new hall. He placed his hands on her upper arms and squeezed. She jolted at first, then relaxed a bit.

His hands came up over her shoulders. He started to work his thumbs and fingers into the muscles. He took her bridal crown off, then took her braid and draped it over her left shoulder. He then proceeded to untie her dress. -A tie here, a button there...Soon the dress was open revealing her neck and back. He couldn't resist...He kissed her longingly at the point where her neck met her shoulders.

"Elsa?" He called gently. He had to focus though, -something was bothering her...She still hadn't spoken...She sagged a bit against him. Releasing a breath. She the straightened and started pulling her arms out of the dress. It was soon pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it. He took it and folded it the best he could. He placed it on a table. When he turned back around, she was shaking her hair loose. It was one of his favorite things about her, and awoke something primal in him...He stamped it down for now…

She was out of her underthings and in the tub a moment later. She relaxed against the side. He grabbed a short stool and sat behind her. He gave her a few minutes before he wet a cloth and started working the soap into it. She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. He washed her back, digging his fingers gently into her muscles.

"-So much blood..." She said quietly. He almost couldn't hear her. Was that what was bothering her? -Maybe...He felt it wasn't the only thing.

"Hiccup? -I..." She sighed heavily. A thought occurred...Yes, with the kind of life she'd lived...

"Elsa? -That was, -your first…That was your first birthing you saw, -wasn't it?" She turned her head and nodded. He could see the worry even from his angle. She looked forward again. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa? -Yours will be different, -Annas' will be different, -Rapunzels' will be different...They are all different, -from what I understand...And you will be surrounded by people that care for you...And I will be there too!" She turned her head and looked at him Through the corner of her eye. She smiled a little. He coaxed her backwards with a tug. He took a basin and wet her hair. He started working the soap in, using stiff fingers to massage her scalp. Finishing at the top of her neck with his thumbs. Her shoulders sagged and she hmmm'ed breathily. He then worked the soap through the rest of it, being careful not to tangle it.

He grabbed the basin and with warning, rinsed her hair. She ran her fingers through it getting the soap all out. She then leaned against the side of the tub. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her tenderly behind the ear. She reached up and took his hand and squeezed. After a few moments she straightened and turned sideways. He had to fight to keep his eyes above her shoulders. Her brows peaked.

"Hiccup? I'm, -I'm sorry I snapped at you! I, -I just wanted everything to be perfect and...You, -you were worried about all the new people and the dragons...You were thinking like a Chief...And, -I'm sorry!" He took her hand in his.

"Elsa! -No! Hey! -No! I, -I was being stupid! I wasn't thinking on what this day was...What it meant for you! I, -I...I'm an idiot...Please forgive me!" She nodded and caressed his hand with her cheek. She spoke a moment later…

"We...We're not off to a very good start, are we?" She leaned her head against his arm and brought her other hand up and started tracing circles on his hand with her fingers. He turned his head and kissed her on the top of her head. He tried to focus on that...Just the top of her head...Not the rest of her...All wet and naked and...He sighed and huffed.

"We...We should be used to all the delays by now! -The distractions...Maybe we should even expect them?" She huffed and nodded. All of a sudden, she bolted straight. She turned to him fully and sat on her feet. A horrified look on her face. -Her face...Yes! Focus...Just on her face...

"Hiccup! The wedding...The ceremony...Are we...Do, -do we have to do it all over again?" Her face fell. She curled into herself as the implications seemed to dawn on her...He thought for a moment.

"Well, -we...we exchanged rings, and said our vows...The swords...There _is_ the morning gift. But...Technically...Yes! We are married now!" Her whole...self seemed to brighten. She smiled widely. She looked down at herself. Her gaze slowly raised to look him…There was that look, -That smoky, totally alluring...She smiled wickedly…

"Well -SIR!" She raised her arms to just above waist level. She rotated her wrists as she spoke. "If you don't want all... _This_! To go to waste...I suggest you get busy!" -He was undressed in _seconds…_

 **A/N: Ahhmmm, You remember the part where I said three epilogues? Well, I got a little carried away here...There's a few more issues to resolve...Sooo, -one more Epilogue will be added. The last( now epilogue 4 ), Is about a third of the way written, and I have a good ending for it.**

 **-Issues in Arendell to be ironed out...Choked out, -and beaten into submission...And that's before the...Other...Wedding...Thing…**

 **-Thanks for stopping by! And thanks for your comments!**


	45. Epilogue 3

**A/N:** Enter...The snowman, and the other guys...And…Wait for it…

Notes at the end...

 **Epilogue 3**

"Hurry up Hiccup!" That man! He was moving so slowly this morning! Well, if she thought about it just a little...It was partially her fault...They had been up rather late last night…Or early this morning...Earlier this morning...She could feel the slight burn start in her belly just thinking about it. And here in this place, -out in the open...Well -it added another new and interesting dimension to the whole experience…

Ahhh, _that_ experience...Ever since the wedding night...He had been gentle and patient, but she still hurt afterward. But after the first few times...Rapunzel had been right, it took their relationship to an entirely different level. She'd never thought...She never imagined feeling this way about anyone. But here she was. -Counting the minutes and hours when they would be together again...Sharing themselves...She barely knew what she was doing. But again, he had been patient with her. She was slowly learning. Sometimes by him showing her, and other times watching him, -studying him. -As he had done to her she realized…

She watched as he ambled over to the other side of Toothless. He took one tong of leather in his teeth, the other he used to tie another bundle to his saddle. Then came the furs. He glanced at her over the saddle. They locked eyes...And there came _that_ smile. She had to take a couple of deep breaths. Otherwise...Well, those furs would be off the saddle and on the ground again...Or maybe not…

She sighed to herself. It had been such a lovely winter. Fishlegs had said they had more snowfall than they've had in a while. Causing them to spend more time inside. It was all well and good for her. That was more time together for them. -Just the two of them. Sometimes, he would draw or write, she would sew or knit. Sometimes they would talk for hours. -And yes, -more than a few days were spent entirely in bed...But her favorite had been the two of them, wrapped in each other and a fur...Just laying on the couch, just...being with one another…

She had reveled in the cold there, although...She couldn't quite...In Arendelle, even in the deepest winter...She would often go out in nothing but her silkiest dresses, -bare arms and all! But in Berk, it was much, much colder...It did affect her a little. She wondered if it had something to do with their...reprieve. Or maybe it was the fact that her powers were waning...Because _they_ had said...Perhaps she would talk to Rapunzel on it…

Her lower belly twinged and rolled. She recognized it. Her monthly womanhood was creeping up on her, ready to pounce! She was in equal parts relieved and chagrined. She'd hoped that wasn't also part of their reprieve. They agreed upon three. Four would be perfect...And with as much as they...You know...She had been surprised each time her blood came about. Well, it _was_ up to the Gods. And they were perfectly happy as things were. They were free to do what they wanted, and not a care in the world, -except each other.

"There! All done!" Hiccup said with a smile. He patted and tugged a few bundles, just to be sure.

 _~Finally!~_ She gave Hulda a scratch behind her crown.

 _+Let's go already!+_ Toothless wriggled and shifted his weight on his paws. Hiccup climbed in the saddle and looked. They shared a smile. Their dragons crouched down as one, then sprang into the air and they were off. The exhilaration she felt as they climbed would never get old. Her chest clenched. If they couldn't...If they had...To go with the others...It would also be one thing she would dearly miss…She chose to focus on the time they had…The dragons circled each other playfully as they leveled off just underneath the clouds. Taking swipes at each other and growling.

+ _There! I beat you...Two legs!_ \+ Hulda scoffed.

~ _No! Shor...Shortness! Clearly I was up here first!_ ~ Toothless huffed and growled.

+ _Big head! -It was me!_ +

~ _Short Tail! -ME!_ ~

+ _Tiny Eyes! -ME!_ +

~Dull Claws!~ Oh! No she...Toothless roared indignantly and tilted his wings...Hiccup roared too!

"ENOUGH! You two! Gods! You're as bad as the twins sometimes!" It took her by surprise. She looked and something dark crossed his features for a fleeting moment. He closed his eyes tightly. She had noticed it little by little as they got closer. His patience had been a little thinner…

They had been tracing his path to Arendelle. They were taking their time. Gods! It seemed like ages ago...He had mentioned, -as she had guessed...It would serve as training for her. To get her used to roughing it. He imagined that would be the way they would live while on their "missions". And while she did miss their hall, and their large, soft bed. This was good too. It gave her a chance to hone her cooking and hunting skills...And it was just the two of them and their dragons. Out in the middle of nowhere…He opened his eyes and gave her a pained look. He closed them again and shook his head.

"Sorry...Guys..." He reached down and gave Toothless a pat on the neck earning a sympathetic croon and a gurgle from Hulda...Apology accepted. He had expressed concern at bringing the dragons south. But Anna and Kristoff had experience with them now, and she assured them before they left for Arendelle that proper precautions would be taken.

Of course, it could be the wedding itself. He had whined a little. -That even though they were already married, they would have another ceremony. -Event though he had said he would...And she had explained it to him...She could still tell he was a little nervous. Even as he was King now of a whole archipelago...She wondered.

It could be the other thing...They had also discussed this before Anna left. The people would probably understand. But convincing the council and the courtesans...That may be an entirely different matter. But the die was cast as far as she was concerned. There was no getting around it. Hiccup had agreed of course, but the aftermath was what concerned him most...It warmed her heart to see him so concerned for her sister. It made her love him even more.

He sat on Toothless, staring straight ahead. She noticed his mouth twitch every now and then. He was deep in thought. She pulled Hulda back a little and coasted right up to them close...very close. She leaned out of the saddle and ruffled his hair. They then banked off to the left. He turned his head and smiled. She then directed Hulda, and passed underneath Toothless. She reached up and scratched him under his jaw up to his chin. They swooped off to the right. Toothless was giving her a gummy smile when she looked. His tongue was flapping in the breeze.

oo00oo

It was a few hours before sunset when they first caught a glimpse of the city. The tops of the towers glistened in the late afternoon sun. Her heart picked up its pace a little. She was coming home! Well...This was where she was raised...But, -it was still home in a sense. It felt like ages ago when she left. And now Berk, -Berk felt like home too...She had felt the same sad pang in her stomach when they left, -just as when she left here. It was a little odd.

As they got closer, she could hear the tower bells ringing, announcing their arrival. She had to credit the watch. She got an idea, and nudged Hulda. They took the lead. She looked back at the boys over her shoulder. Hiccup smiled, perhaps he knew what she had in mind. They crested the last mountain top, and swooped down. They made a wide circle around the city. She had never seen it from this angle before. She spotted her favorite chocolate shop, the fish market, and even the blacksmiths' shop where she had met Hiccup. A man stood out front looking upwards at them. She could tell he was smiling. He raised his hand and waved.

She looked around some more, and it looked like most of the people were turning out from their homes. Many wide eyes looked up at them. Children were jumping about madly and pointing. She offered a bright smile and waved back. She looked over her shoulder again. Hiccup was doing the same. He seemed a little more relaxed now. He looked at her and gave a genuine smile.

They made another half-pass over the city, then turned for the castle. She noted the portcullis was closed. But she guessed it was necessary. They had all talked about it. With such a press of people...People who didn't know anything about dragons. -It would be safer to restrict their contact. It made her a little sad. Not everyone would get to see what they were really like.

They dropped down lower as they crossed the castle walls. She could see the courtyard was empty, save for their welcoming party. -And there was Biscuit! He was splaying his wings and squawking. Hulda and Toothless answered with calls of their own. Gjaflaug had been sent ahead, to oversee preparations for the dragons. A tiny form was next to her jumping up and down. She noticed another tiny form. Oh Gods! How to explain this? They swooped in and landed a respectful distance away.

She slid out of the saddle. Her right leg gave a little as she hit the ground. She straightened immediately. The party paid their respects. She glanced at Hiccup. He looked concerned, but didn't give anything away. She would be pampered this night...Ahhh well! Anna walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She turned to Hiccup -who picked her up and spun her around. She giggled madly. Kristoff stepped up and offered a hand, but she was past that. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The large man stiffened, but then relaxed. General Hroldstadt stepped up and bowed.

"Your Highness'! Welcome back!" They tipped their heads respectfully.

"Thank you General! How was your voyage back?" He huffed.

"Long and boring! Probably nothing compared to yours I'll wager!" He lifted an eyebrow at her. She gave him a small coy smile as a blush crept up.

"Indeed not General!" He relented and smiled. Then he was all business.

"Forgive me your Highness, but there are a couple of things that need discussed. I know you are tired, but I promise it will be short!" She nodded, Hiccup spoke.

"Of course General! Give us a couple of hours would you? The Queen and I will be happy to talk to you then!" He faced Hiccup and bowed, thanking him. He then took his leave with the other council members. She noticed Alburtus Baglei, Minister of Foreign affairs. He was looking at either them, or the dragons as he walked away...It wasn't curiosity…Just then, a little girl bounced up to them. She gave a respectful curtsey. She had improved!

"Queen Elsa! Sir Hiccup! I'm glad to see you!" Hiccup scooped her up in his arms and held her high in the air. She giggled and squealed.

"Lady Kirsten! Look at you!" Hiccup settled her on his hip. She was still tittering madly. Something in her chest expanded. Seeing him with this little girl...If only…

"My! Lady Kirsten! You have grown!" She said. Kirsten nodded.

"Uh huh! I have! I've been helping Lady Gjaflaug look after Biscuit! She says I'm the best little dragon trainer she's ever seen!" She stated proudly. Gjaflaug stepped up and dipped deeply.

"Indeed she is! I've not seen such natural talent! Not even in many of the second-season students!" Hiccups' eyes widened, his mouth open in surprise. He set her down and crouched next to her.

"Well! -Kirsten! What do you say to this?" He motioned to Hulda.

"That's a Deadly Nadder!" She said matter-of-factly. Hiccup nodded.

"Yes she is! This is Hulda. She is Elsas' dragon." Without prodding, Kirsten took slow, purposeful steps toward her, holding her hand up. Hulda took a half-step back and cocked her head. She fluttered her wings slightly. Kirsten stopped a respectful distance away. After a very short contemplation, she pushed her nose into the little ones' hand.

"You're so very pretty! I love your color! And your scales are very bright too!" Hulda chirped and preened.

 _~Why yes! Yes I am!~_ She caught Hiccups' eyeroll. She had to stifle a giggle. He redirected her attention.

"-And this is Toothless! He is my dragon. He is a Night Fury. -A very, very rare dragon..." She looked at him curiously, head tilted. She reached up and drew out a necklace. She looked at the jewel, then at the dragon. Her eyes grew wide.

"Toothless? He, -this is where the scale came from?" Hiccup nodded, smiling. She was a bit slower to approach him. But approach she did, as was soon scratching him. He purred and crooned under her attention.

"He's beautiful!" She giggled as he nuzzled her. Hiccup stood.

"Guys? This is Kirsten. She's a friend! She will be helping Gjaflaug take care of you. Please listen to her, won't you?" They responded with a gurgle and a blissful croon.

~ _Oh! I like her very much!_ ~

 _+Ohhh! Me too!+_ Hiccup smiled at the girl, just as another small figure bounded up. _Oh Gods!_

"Oh! Oh! Elsa! You're back! I've missed you! Ooooh! And you've brought friends with you! Oh! Oh! Hi everyone! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Hiccup looked around for a moment as he searched for the source of the voice. He looked down, then back at her. He raised an eyebrow... _Oh boy!_

"Ahhhm, er...Olaf? This is my husband, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third...Hiccup? This is Olaf!" Olaf looked up at him.

"Wow! That name is a mouthful! Mind if I just call you Horrendous? No...That really doesn't work...You're really not _that_ horrendous...What about the third? Can I call you that? -No...That wouldn't really work either...I mean, the third -what? Come on! I would call you Hiccup, but I hate the hiccups...Don't you? When I get them, I tend to fall to pieces! -I mean hic, hic, hic, hic..." As he made the noises, his body extended up and down until he became unstable. His head tottered, then fell to the ground.

"See what I mean?" His body started walking around, arms outstretched.

"Guys! I'm over here! Guys? -Over...uhhh, -a little help please!" Kirsten giggled and skipped over. She picked up his head, and after a small chase, placed it on his body...Backwards.

"Oh Thank You! That is soo much better! Wait...Did you say husband? Elsa! You got married while you were gone? Ohhhh! Oh! I am so happy for you!" His head was turned to Elsa, but his body to Hiccup. He ran over and hugged his legs, Then turned around and headed toward Elsa…

"Whoa! Wait!" He picked his head up and turned it around, setting it back on his body. He continued over to Elsa and hugged her legs.

"Oh! I am sooo...Congratulations! Ooooh! -And soon you'll have babies...And I'll have some new playmates and…Whhhoooaaaa!" He finally noticed the dragons.

"Who are these guys?" He asked. Hiccup stepped up.

"Ahhh, erm, Olaf? This is Toothless, and this is Hulda. They're...Dragons!" Olaf stared wide-eyed…

"Whoa! You mean...Real live dragons?" Hiccup nodded. He considered Toothless for a moment, who backed away a few steps. He then walked slowly towards Hulda.

"Hel-lo! My. Name. Is. O-laf! It. Is. Nice. To. Meet. You!" She backed a step and a half away and squawked.

"Is it true? Can you guys really breathe fire?" Hulda raised her wings, and squawked a warning. She spit a small blast of fire near him. Unfortunately, it set his left hand on fire…

"Whoa! That is so cool! -Wait! That is so NOT cool! AHHHH!" He shrieked, and started running around in circles, waving his hand.

"AHHH! This is NOT good! -This is NOT..." He stopped running. His right hand reached over, and plucked his left from his body. He spun it around and stuck the appendage in the side of his butt. There was a hissing noise and a small cloud of steam as the flame was extinguished. He slumped.

"Ohhh! -That did the trick!" He cast a sidelong glance at Hiccup.

"You'd think a guy would learn, -I mean...Fire and snowmen? Phshhh! -And that whole falling apart in public thing? I need to watch that too! -Someone might put me in therapy against my wishes...Ya know what I mean?" Hiccup nodded, and leaned away from him slightly. She smiled and put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Well Olaf! We really must be going! Please stay out of trouble!" He smiled and waved.

"Ok! I will!" They turned and walked up the steps. They were joined at the top by Anna and Kristoff. They walked in silence for a bit until Hiccup spoke.

"So! A walking, talking...Snowman?" He was frowning in thought.

"Ahhh, -Yes! I, -I made him on my coronation day...When I lost control? He sort of came to life as well...He helped us, -and I just couldn't send him back..." He appeared to think on it some more, then accepted with a shrug and a smile. She turned to Anna.

"Anna? What was Minister Baglei doing here?" She twisted her face.

"I don't know...He showed up shortly after you left, then he left again…He came back as soon as he heard about the wedding. He has been making, -rather heavy use of the birds lately, -come to think of it..." She nodded and cast a glance at Hiccup. He tipped his head slightly, frowning. Good! Perhaps he too saw what she did. He asked his next question rather innocently.

"Anna? May I make use of Hilf? I, -need to send a message...To tell everyone we've arrived safely!" She nodded.

"Shall I write the message myself? It will only take a moment..." He held up his hands.

"No, No! I'll...It's no trouble at all! Really!" It could be nothing, but it bore looking into. They finally made it to the floor for the guest rooms. Tatiana and Kirvil walked up as they arrived, dipping respectfully.

"Your Grace? It will be an honor and privilege to serve you again!" He looked at them then at her, then back. It seemed to dawn on him…

"Oh NO! -No! -Elsa! I, -we're married now for Oðins' sake! -Why?" She latched on to his arm.

"Please Hiccup! It's, -just until the wedding..." She squeezed. His frown grew.

"NO! I refuse! I mean, -isn't it common knowledge? -That we are in fact, -married? Sworn and sanctioned by your own council? I won't agree with this!" She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She rose up on her toes, and nuzzled his ear, and breathed words into it.

"Please Hiccup! -You know...Our dragons will need to be flown every few days? -We wouldn't want them to get rusty for our return trip? -Would we?" She nuzzled again, and drew his earlobe into her mouth with her tongue. She sucked on it teasingly. She kissed him on the neck just for good measure. She put down back on her heels and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. He relaxed, but shook his head. His eyes closed tightly.

"Fine!" He said. She hugged him tighter still.

"Hiccup? Don't be angry!" She softened her voice.

"We'll make time..."

oo0000oo

"Your Highness? You must come! -Quickly!" It took her by surprise. Mariana had burst in looking like she had just ran across the palace. She was part of her staff, and was not prone to excitement. She rose immediately. Rapunzel followed. They had been going over some last minute changes to the ceremony. -Just barely a week away. Something was different about her cousin. She looked to be on the verge of saying something when the handmaiden burst in.

They made their way quickly, almost running. She wondered what it could be. Anna was entertaining visitors. Hiccup had been called to a meeting. -But it was somehow different. Usually the General had these things planned in advance...This one wasn't. It was called by Admiral Tesslig. If she thought about it, the Admiral was connected by family somehow to the Minister Baglei. Hmmm. Rounding a corner she almost collided with Admiral Verschtap. He gave a quick bow.

"Your Highness! There's some..." She cut him off. She could hear the yelling from here. She also noticed Raneigh, Glum, and Marzibil. The three Bog sisters Hiccup had sent for. So the game was up!

"Go get my sister and the General...NOW!" He nodded and took off. The girls dipped respectfully. She flung the door open.

"-you were deceiving us all along!..." The minister stopped. Hiccup looked furious. The three sitting at the table went wide eyed.

"What is going on here?" She narrowed her eyes at the Minister Baglei. He seemed none too put off.

"Ahhh! Your Highness! I'm, -glad you could join us!" He wasn't fooling her. Hiccup barely registered her presence. He must be really mad. She let Baglei stew…

"-Ahm, your Highness? -I, -I wish to push for a renegotiation of our treatise..." She narrowed her eyes further, but made no other indication of a response…

"-Yes! So, as I was telling Lord Haddock here...When the treaty was signed, there had been no knowledge of the dragons. -And now, I cannot help to feel as though this was done under false pretense! That Lord Haddock was keeping them from us. -And thus denying us the...benefits and extra security the dragons would provide..." Hiccup cut in. His face was reddened from anger. His words came through clenched teeth.

"-And I told you...As I told the council...And I will tell you again in front of the Queen...The dragons were never, -nor will they ever, -be part of ANY negotiations! This was agreed upon. -By the General, -By Minister Aarnodson, AND -The Lady Catarin! -And the Guild Masters as well. My copy has YOUR signature at the very top! If it is as important as you say, -why weren't you there for the negotiations?" Baglei seemed to stop at this. He quickly recovered. He was good...And one more misuse of Hiccups' title, and she would rain the wrath of Thor on that narrow skull!

"Please! Your Highness! I, -I am the Minister of Foreign Affairs! -I travel far and wide in the service of the throne..." He addressed her, she didn't like his tone...Not one bit!

"Indeed!" Hiccup said. "You have been quite busy according to the princess...Coming and going unannounced..." She hit him, before he could respond.

"Yes! All that traveling...And yet, -you couldn't make it to our wedding!" Hiccup hit him once more…

"GIRLS? -And making very heavy use of the messenger birds too!" The Bogs came in. Glum took a knee as she reached Hiccup. He held out his hand, never taking his eyes off of Baglei. Glum placed a sheaf of papers in his hand. Bagleis' eyes flit from the papers to Hiccups' face.

"It...Aggrieves me greatly, that I was unable to attend your wedding, Your Highness, -My Lord! -But, -there were matters to attend to...That, -could not wait..." There was a commotion off to her left. Anna came through the door, followed by General Hroldstadt, and -Admiral Verschtop. A few moments later. Heimir, and Catarin entered as well. She narrowed her eyes…

"By THOR! You WILL address him as KING! Or so help me..." He at least had the good sense to appear a little frightened...She MAY have let loose a bit of her magic to make her point known...She was truly angry!

"I...Of course, Your Majesty! Forgive me! The wedding..." Hiccup cut him off.

"-Has already taken place! If you would've shown yourself, you would also know that I am, indeed a King now...SO!" He handed Baglei the papers and stepped back. He crossed his arms, and grabbed his chin, thinking.

"-All this correspondence! To Nornandie, to Sicilonia, Germania..." Baglei rifled through the papers. His shock and worry increasing on his features…

"What...How, -how did you get these?" Hiccup took a step back and indicated the girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Glum, Marzibil, and Raneigh. They are here at my request. They are members of the BogBurgular Tribe. -A whole island of sneaky women warriors! -You see, I couldn't help but notice the looks you were giving the dragons upon our arrival...I've seen that look before...Your constant questions about them...Then I hear of comings and goings, -not at the behest of your leadership. Messages sent...Secret meetings...So I dug around..." His face went pale. Anna stepped up and snatched the papers away from him. She appeared to grow increasingly angry as she read.

"Those...It's personal matters...Private matters..." Anna cut him off. She was surprised, -and very proud of her.

"You are a public servant! NOTHING is private!" She continued to read. Hiccup crossed his arms again and considered him.

"-Of all those countries mentioned, one really stands out. Fairly insignificant to you, but we in the archipelago recognize it, for an entirely different reason...Mongoly!" There was a sharp intake of breath at her shoulder. Camicazi had somehow slipped into the room unnoticed by her. The other two Bogs looked shocked as well. Hiccup continued.

"Have you actually been there? I've heard it's fairly nice. Rolling plains and grasslands. They raise horses...War horses! The people...They are the most ruthless, and bloodthirsty warriors in the world! Mongoly also has another distinction...That being the birthplace of one...Drago Bludvist!" Anna gasped, as did Rapunzel. One hand was raised to her mouth, the other she placed...on her belly? Hmmm...She caught a movement. Raneighs' hand was on a dagger at her belt, her eyes narrowed. Annas' voice rang out in the next moment.

"GUARDS!" Four armed, uniformed men came in seconds later. "Escort the Minister and his friends here to the cells!" They nodded and rounded them up. They were about to leave the room when Anna stopped them.

"You will of course be questioned! Who else was involved in this...And you had better cooperate! -Or by the GODS! I will feed you all to the dragons!" She had to bite the inside of her mouth. Poor Admiral Tesslig nearly collapsed with fright. Hiccup watched them go. Admiral Verschtop led them out. The General was looking at the papers frowning. He straightened and bowed to Anna.

"I shall take care of this, -personally!" She nodded. With a bow to them all, he left. She walked up to Hiccup and took his arm. She hugged it to her. He was still angry, but relaxed just a bit. Anna came up to them. Worry showing heavily.

"Hiccup? I'm so sorry...I, I suspected..." He shook his head.

"Don't be, Anna! You didn't know...And, forgive me, -if I overstepped..." She shook her head vigorously.

"Hiccup! -You could never! You were looking out for me! And I appreciate it so much!" She stepped in and hugged him. She took and hand in hers and squeezed. She gave a smile, and left them, taking Rapunzel with her. She called over her shoulder.

"See you at dinner!" She smiled and nodded. She looked up. Hiccup was still fuming a bit. He turned his head to the right, where the Bog Chieftess now stood.

"Cami? -I..." She punched him in the arm. She could feel the jolt.

"DON'T, Hiccup!" She took a step forward. "-You are my King! I doubt I will ever question you! But the next time..." She leveled a serious glare at him…

"-I want in on it!" She smiled wickedly. She couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked again. Hiccups' mouth curled only slightly. This was bad! She needed to redirect him. With a bow and a cheeky flourish, she left with the other Bogs in tow. She rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Hiccup?" She looked again. After a few long moments, he drew in a breath and released it. He looked at her. He relaxed a little more. She got an idea…

"Hiccup?" She said softly. "Go saddle the dragons, would you? -I'll be down in a minute." She rose up on her toes and pecked his cheek. He truly smiled this time. It warmed her heart. They parted. She went to her room and changed into a shorter skirt, boots and a tunic. She threw on a leather vest, and left.

Upon reaching the courtyard, she found Hiccup putting the last bits of Toothless' harness on. He smiled at her. Yes, she allowed herself a smidgen of pride, this was what he needed. She had another thought that would top it off nicely. She patted Hulda on her flank, and scratched her neck and chin.

"Follow us, would you?" She chirped questioningly. She turned and trotted up. She jumped onto Toothless behind Hicccup, kissing him on the neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Toothless crouched, then sprung into the air. They made a long slow circle around the town. His warmth, the feel of him caused a now-familiar warmth to spread through her. -Maybe later, she would sneak to his room, -or perhaps he would seek her out…She reached down and patted Toothless.

"That way, toward that mountain there!" She pointed. He barked his assent. They rose up and settled into an easy pace. She turned. Hulda was indeed following. She flapped her wings and came in close. She smiled and gave her a fond scratching on her chin. Hiccup turned, and seeing her so close, he smiled. He raised a hand and patted her as well. He then looked at her. The light was returning. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He put a hand on the side of her head and hugged it to him. The warmth inside her flared.

They were in the air about twenty minutes. She knew the path well enough from the ground. But she could spot the place. The mists shrouding a valley up ahead. Misshapen crags of rock. She placed her hands on Toothless' wings. She could barely spot the place she remembered…

"Here, Toothless!" He swooped down and made a circle, then landed gently. Hulda set down beside them. She slid out of the saddle and walked around a bit. Yes, this was the place. It was a bit warm. The mist rose from fissures in the rocks beyond. Many different layers of rock formations made a many-tiered bowl. Several moss covered rocks were strewn all about. There seemed to be less than she remembered. Hiccup was walking about, looking at the rock formations hedging in the small canyon they were in.

"Elsa? -Wh, what is this place?" She smiled. He came to her side, still looking all about. His eyes were wide with curiosity. She called out after a moment.

"Hello! -Everyone? -Hello?" After a few more moments, a few of the boulders tottered, then started rolling towards them. She heard a questioning croon. They rolled up, and formed a circle around them. Hiccups' eyes went a little wider, a bit of fear showing. The ones closest to them rolled out of their boulder shape to form into the ones she remembered. They blinked twice in unison.

"It's, -it's the Queen!" A collective gasp spread through the crowd like a wave. One of them walked up to her and cast her eyes up and down.

"Elsa! It's been too long! And MY! Look at you! There's something different about you!" She considered her carefully again, then turned to Hiccup. She looked him over carefully too.

"Ooooh! -And who _is_ this MAN? My, honey!" She jumped up, and took Hiccup by the elbow, dragging him down on his knee. She grabbed his head, turning it this way and that. She gave him a thorough examination before fixing him with a piercing gaze.

"Ahhh, -ahhh...Elsa? What...Who?" She smiled.

"They're Trolls!" His eyes went wider. She feared they may pop out of his skull. The one in front of him placed her fists in her waist.

"That's right deary! Trolls we are!" His mouth dropped open. She addressed them all.

"Everyone? I would like to introduce my husband! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" To a troll, they all looked at her, then at him. They blinked twice in unison. A great shout went up. They all crowded around she caught snippets of comments coursing through the gathering.

"Oh! -A husband! -He looks like a man to me...Oh! He's so pretty! Why does Elsa look different? Ooooh! Take off his clothes! -I will wash them! -So handsome! -And tall! What's wrong with his foot? -He only has one foot...Did he give it away? -The Queen is so grown up! -Look at her!" Another stepped up and spoke in a male voice and considered him.

"So! YOU are the one who melted and captured the Snow Queens heart!" Hiccups' eyes flitted about.

"I, -uhhh. You, -you guys really EXIST?" The first one thrust her hands into her hips and spoke in an admonishing tone

"Why of course we do! Silly man! -And who have you brought with you?" They turned and many started moving away towards the dragons. Hulda raised her wings, and screeched a warning. Toothless crouched and bared his teeth. A low growl coming from his throat. Both their pupils narrowed to slits. A voice boomed out from a distance.

"CAREFUL! MY CHILDREN! Those are dragons! The tall one...It's fire can melt you! Do not get too close!" The crowd parted. Grandpabbie padded up to them slowly, -slower than she remembered. He bowed respectfully as he came up to them. "Your Majesty!" They returned and crouched down. He took her hand.

"ELSA! Child! It is good to see you! And look at you! -You are glowing as bright as the gems we keep! -And I suspect..." He turned to Hiccup and took his hand. "That YOU have something to do with that!" He fixed Hiccup with that piercing gaze and held him for a long moment.

"Hello! -Dragon Master! -Life Changer! -WORLD Changer! It is good to finally meet you!" Hiccup looked about a little nervously and stammered.

"I, uhhh...You, -you've...Heard of me?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yes! -Of course! Word has reached us, -from your home, -far in the North!" Hiccup, looked away for a moment, then back.

"So, -Trolls...Exist? On Berk?" He nodded again.

"Yes, although they have grown silent...As many of our kind have..." He turned to her and covered her hand with his.

"Elsa? -A question you have?"

"I...Yes! The dragons, my magic...How are they, connected?" He smiled and turned raising his hands. A pane of light appeared, images flashed across it.

"My Child! You are part of an ancient cycle...Started by the Gods! In times of great danger to man, and the world he lives in...To save it and perpetuate the world as they created it. -But I think, -you may be the last…And yet your children...It is hard to say...Even we cannot see all ends..." She nodded.

"And this reprieve? What exactly does that mean?" He looked at her like she was a dull child…

"Elsa! Can you not see? Can you not tell? -Your injuries...They were crippling...And yet, here you are!" He turned to Hiccup. "-And you, Hiccup? You have had injuries too? And yet you are as fit as when you were younger? Time is standing still for you both, -for a time. -Until your task is fully completed! -Time will stand for you..." She nodded. Hiccup spoke.

"You, -you mentioned children...Can we, -we will..." Grandpabbie smiled and took both of their hands.

"Yes, you will...But not for a while yet! They will be tasked as well. They will be an open door to the past..." He turned and raised his hands once more. Images started moving through the pane…He sighed.

"Our time, -is ending...A new age dawns...An age of man...They will be constantly looking forward. -And desperately trying to unlock the mysteries of their world...Alas! -Much to their own frustration! They will forget the past...Never realizing, -that there is where the answers lie! Ahhh, it is his own doom! That he forgets where he came from, he forgets the old Gods...The powers, -and loses the way forward. Drifting like a leaf on a breeze!" Cryptic, and yet...It made sense. He fixed them both.

"Your task is soon at hand! You will see the signs!" He held out his hand behind him. Two trolls stood behind him bearing necklaces.

"These crystals represent the four elements. They will glow when our kind are near. They will help guide you!" He turned to her.

"Elsa? Your powers are more closely aligned with the Gods own! Powerful and terrible they are! You must be cautious! They will tax your mortal body...Do you understand?" She nodded. He turned to Hiccup.

"-And you! Hiccup, -Dragon Master...World Changer...You have the answers, -you have been told this, -Yes?" He nodded. "You have but to clear your mind. -The answers will come! Your gift is more subtle, but it carries far more power than you could imagine!" He nodded. Grandpabbie smiled and lowered his head to catch his eyes…

"More questions you have?" Hiccup turned his head and looked at Toothless.

"Are there...Any more, -Night Furies? Is, -Toothless...Is he really the only one?" He smiled warmly. He patted his hand.

"Perhaps, -on your journey...You will find out..." Grandpabbie ducked his head once more. Hiccups' eyes darted side to side. He looked a little sheepish.

"Well, I, -you see, a friend of mine…Have you...Anything against socks? In particular, the left ones?" He smiled widely.

"Hiccup!" He admonished. "-What is life without a little...mystery?" That half-crooked smile bloomed on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. _Well played_ , she thought...What indeed! They stayed for a little while. Hiccup introduced the dragons properly. They warmed after a bit. They chatted about the goings-on of both their worlds.

Soon, it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes. Sadly for maybe the last time...But no, they would return...She knew it! And they had to get back for dinner. -And she wanted to make one more stop on the way...Somewhere quiet, and private, so she...So they, -well...Where she didn't have to be...quiet…

oooo0000oooo

She stood in the small alcove in the church. Why was she so nervous? They were married already! This was...just...Ohhh! She growled to herself. She was being silly...The doors closed, bringing her thoughts back to the present. Kirsten and Henrich had gone through...Her flower girl, and the ring-bearer. She had to do something for them both. She had an idea for Henrich...Helping with his education...Perhaps to send him to school abroad, So he could become an adviser, one day...A Minister. A part of the Royal staff…

Kirsten, -her path seemed...Of Course! That was it! She would bring it up to Hiccup and Anna later. They would be thrilled! And so would her parents, if they would consent...It was perfect! Music started filtering through the door, jostling her thoughts. The choir sang in the ancient tongue. She had to pay attention. The music would be her cue. A song of marriage, a blessing from the Gods. Two people joined together...She took a few steps and stood in front of the door. She looked down.

Her dress was more elaborate from the first. Anna had insisted...It was longer than any she had worn before. It trailed behind her nearly a dozen feet! The train five feet beyond that! It was white, of course. Decorated with pearls and white jewels. She added her own dusting of ice crystals. Lace covered her neck, shoulders, chest, and arms. The dress was strapped too. And cut modestly on her chest. Her hair was piled on her head in curls and a bit of wave, with two thin curls dropping down, framing her face. Anna wanted something elaborate for her veil, but she insisted to keep it modest. Just a simple lacy crown, and a light see-through material.

She looked back, and considered the children with her. Their parents were staff members. They were to attend to her dress, and the train. She wished for children from the town, picked at random. But these children knew of the protocols, and procedures. It was the best choice she knew, she just wished more of the common people would have a chance to have an active role...But then...This wasn't Berk…

She sighed to herself. She wished to be back...She stopped...What...What was she...It had always been a thought in the back of her mind. More of a wish, way back when. Just to get away for just a little while. She'd never thought...But now she was married to a wonderful man. Who had turned her world upside down and inside out. The thought of being apart from him made her stomach churn. It had made her decision that much easier. Simple, really...It was still a secret, only to be announced shortly before they left in a couple of weeks. Doubt clogged her mind, but nothing, -nothing would change her decision.

The music changed...the first few notes...This was it! She drew a deep breath and released it. It was not entirely good...For when the doors opened she was met with a breathtaking sight, well...breath-stealing really. All the people rose and turned, but her eyes were focused on one thing. One person, actually...He, -he looked practically scrumptious! It was all she could do not to run up there and tackle him!

He was dressed in his formal uniform. White waistcoat with tails. His lapels were a dark, dark green, as was the rest of the trimming of his coat. Epaulets on his shoulders were gold. And he was wearing all his medals and also the sash, with tassel. Anna and the council had awarded him more medals, -for his service to her and the throne. And, he had been awarded the Golden Crocus, and was now officially a knight of the realm. The two sashes he now wore set it all off in colorful glory.

His shirt was white, and he wore a vest of dark green with black stripes. It was made of satin, and shone brightly. He had worn his own sword, the one she had gifted of him at their first wedding, instead of the light saber worn by all the officers of the kingdom. It was different, and it was a great sword, -the sword of a King, she mused. His pants were dark purple, with a red stripe down the side. He wore a black knee-high boot. His other foot had been polished to perfection. It shone brightly.

His crown was upon his head. He also wore a light bearskin cloak, the buckles and chain shining too. A sign of his Chieftainship. He even remembered the white gloves too! She felt light-headed. She then remembered to breathe. With a look back and a nod, she started forward. She was so nervous...But why? She looked again...Oh Gods! She narrowed her eyes. Hiccup closed his mouth quickly. A small look of horror on his features for just a moment.

Then it dawned on her...Their wedding...It, -it had been interrupted by...by, - _that_...Ruffnut, the baby...all that blood...Gods! -Dear _Gods!_ A ball formed in her belly, she couldn't stamp it down! She prayed something like that wouldn't happen. Not here, -not _now!_ She gripped the bouquet in her hands tighter, strangling it, as she wished to do to that, that…Whatever it was in her stomach...King Gregory rose as she approached. She was almost there...Maybe then, standing in front of Hiccup, she would calm…

It seemed to take forever. She made it to the bottom of the steps. Gregory stood in front of her and lifted her veil. His eyes were shining. The big softie! They were already...He smiled widely, and took her hand. He led her up onto the dais. He took her hand and placed it in Hiccups'. They bowed to each other, And Gregory to both of them…

"A long and happy life together, -the both of you! From my Kingdom to yours!" He said softly. She noted a waver in his voice. He stepped down. The priest raised his hands, and speaking in the ancient tongue, opened the ceremony.

" _Blessings upon blessings, all gathered here! In the sight of the Gods, to witness the joining of these two persons. Man, Woman...Husband, Wife...King, Queen. Joys upon joys! The union be a sacred trust. A bond between the two, -inseparable...Given of the Gods unto men...Let no one put asunder that which is given...For it is the bane of men that they forget..."_ He closed the small gap between them, He turned to Hiccup

" _By Oðin and Freyja, By Thor and Sif..._ Do you, Hiccup Haddock, _Take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold...In feast and famine...In good times and bad...In peace and at war...For all the days of your life?"_ He nodded.

"I DO!" _That_ smile spread on his face. Why, that smug little...If she weren't in front of all these people...She bit her lip. The priest turned to her.

" _By Freyr and Frigg...By Sjöfn, by Nanna, and by Vár...Do you,_ Elsa Ellesmyre, _Take this man as your husband? To have and to hold...In feast and in famine...In good times and bad...Will you keep his home and his kingdom...To guard against all foes...For all the days of your life?"_ She nodded. Her eyes started to well. The look in his eyes…

"I DO!" They released their hands, and stepped back. The priest offered another prayer, and called for the rings. Young Henrich stepped up, and lifted the pilllow. He looked like he'd been doing it all his life. She was proud of him. Hiccup gave him a wink. He smiled as the priest took the rings and blessed them. He handed one to Hiccup. He took her hand, and placed the ring on her finger.

"With this ring Elsa, I thee wed...To have and to hold...Your happiness, my only desire...In my waking, and my sleeping...Your dreams will be my goal...From this day forth!" A tear escaped. Coming from him, she knew he spoke the truth, -and it would hold...She took her ring from the priest, and took his hand. She placed the ring on his finger and spoke the words…

"With this ring Hiccup, I thee wed...To have and to hold...Your health and comfort, my only desire...In my waking, and my sleeping...Your wishes, and your counsel, will be my goal, and my law...From this day forward!" They stepped apart again. There was another prayer offered. The choir started singing again in the ancient tongue. A song of joys and blessings showering down from the Gods upon all men, by the joining of two hearts, two souls. When the music stopped the priest once again raised his hands and spoke.

" _By Oðin and by Frigg...By Freyr and by Hlin...By Magni, and by Sjöfn, and by Vár...The two will now exchange their promises to one another. To hold them and bind them to one another. For all the days of their lives!"_ They took a step towards each other. She gathered his right hand, he her left. They stepped, leaving almost no space between them. Hiccup spoke first.

"This, I have already promised you, -and I will again...As many times as you wish...Everything! Everything that I have, everything that I am...I promise to you...I will be by your side in everything. I will carry you when I must, to travel our path together. This I promise, as a man, as a husband, and as King!" Her eyes were swimming, she couldn't help it! Her heart swelled, like it would burst out of her chest and take flight.

"-And to you Hiccup, I promise my heart, my body, my soul are yours to have and command. I promise to keep your house and Kingdom. I promise to be by your side, to pick you up when you fall, to carry you when I must. -As we travel our path together...This I promise, as a woman, as a wife, and as Queen!" She couldn't help the small sniffle. She was so happy! Hiccups' eyes appeared to be brimming as well. The priest held out his arms, and spoke…

" _By Oðin, by Thor, by Magni, and by Vár...The couple, as King and Queen shall recite the scared vows of the regents...My their reign be long and prosperous! May it be pleasing to the Gods! May they shower the Kingdom with blessings, -now and forevermore!"_ She looked deeply into his eyes and he in hers. They spoke as one.

"On my honor...Under pain of death, I make this solemn vow! I will defend the weak. I will look after the sick, I will heal the injured...I will give to those in need, I will break no bread until those I serve have eaten...I will seek and uphold the truth, I will fight for the light, and I will battle the darkness. I will care for the people as they are my own...From this day, to the end of my days!" The priest raised his hands…

" _Happiness upon happiness, -Joy upon joy! May the Gods be praised! I present to you, These two hearts, these two souls...joined as one! Hiccup, Elsa...Husband, Wife...Chieftain, Chieftess...King, Queen! May the Gods bless them with a long, happy life! May the people prosper under their care! Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"_ The crowd repeated. Well, one side of the room did anyway…

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" They leaned into each other closing the gap. They shared a long, -modest-ish kiss...They separated. She just couldn't help herself...She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in it. His arms wrapped around her waist. He squeezed, and picked her up. A laugh sprung from her lips. He set her down and caressed her cheek with his finger…

"I love you Elsa!" She smiled and took his hand. She kissed the back of it tenderly, and placed it over her heart.

"I love you, Hiccup!" She didn't want to move. She could stay there forever...But...They turned towards the crowd. Another cheer went up. She looked. On one side, Valka, Brunhilda, Luna, and several of the other women were crying. Ruffnut refused...So did Camacazi. She also refused to wear one of the fancy dresses that had been picked out for her. She was a warrior through and through. She wondered after Bertha. She had taken ill over the winter, and had announced her retirement as soon as the ice broke. She still had not fully recovered…

The other side of the room, at least in the front row, there wasn't a dry eye. Even the General, and his wife...He had been present at their first wedding...That crusty old...She looked to her right. Anna, Rapunzel, Heather, Sofie, -a friend of Annas, and one of few friends here to call her own, and Gjaflaug. Ruffnut and Luna were tending babies...Gjaflaug was working for her true, but she had helped so much…

After a few moments, they headed down the aisle. The doors to the church were opened, and they stepped out into the bright sun. A loud cheer went up. A warm breeze caught the banners and pennants above the route. The people were cheering and waving flags. They went down the stairs. A carriage had been brought up. Hiccup stopped and frowned. It _was_ a rather short walk from the church to the castle. She tugged his hand. She challenged him with a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow...He smiled...Challenge accepted!

She looked behind her, and without much ado, flung her bouquet over her head. It was caught by Heather, who blushed madly. She put a hand on Hiccups' shoulder to steady herself, then pulled off her shoes. Her feet would be protesting loudly when they were finished. He put her arm in his and together, they walked through the crowd.

They made it to the castle. The people were allowed in. The dragons…Her insane husband had taken them into the center square late one morning last week, and held an impromptu dragon training class. Assisted by Gjaflaug and Kirsten, he had taken Biscuit, Toothless, Hilf, and even Cloudjumper and Hookfang with him. She had been upset, but upon arriving with Snotlout and Hulda, she found the dragons very docile. They stayed there throughout the lunch hour, -a very busy time...But it allowed many of her subjects to learn about the dragons…

After spending some time on the balcony, and a couple of kisses that left her swooning, they went to her room... _Finally!_ They had a while to rest and freshen up before the feast and the Ball after. After removing his sword, Hiccup sat heavily on the couch. He reached down on his left leg and twisted the cuff a little. She bade Kirvil to draw water and a cloth. She sat down in front of him. She reached up and started to undo the straps. A small blush crept up as she realized how easy this was for her now...She had a lot of practice…

He growled a little, but a quick glare silenced him. She removed his leg, and examined the stump. Just a little redness...She took the cloth and dipped it in the water. She gave it a gentle washing. She stamped down the small heat that started at her core. She knew this affected him some...But they still had a long evening in front of them…

"It doesn't look too bad..." She told him. He nodded.

"It's just, -it's been a long week." She nodded.

"Well! Starting tomorrow, we'll rest a bit...We still have a couple of dinners and balls to attend. Then, we'll have to meet and say goodbye to some dignitaries, then there's the court, -thing we have to do..." She was paying attention to his leg, she heard him huff. She looked up, and there was that smile...She felt a flush…

"You know, -you're very beautiful you you act all queenly on me..." She tried to hide it, but too late. Her grin spread instantly. She tried and failed at a meaningful glare too...She growled.

"Just...Tomorrow...Rest, -you!" She directed her attention back. She felt him lean forward. All of a sudden, he grabbed her chin, and drew her eyes to his. She was instantly defenseless.

"As My Queen commands..." He kissed her lovingly, longingly...He opened his mouth slightly. She melted...There was only him, and his lips, his smell. The kiss was over before she realized...She opened her eyes, not remembering closing them. She blinked. She wondered to herself…

 _How much time...exactly...do we have until dinner?_

oo0000oo

She sat down. It had been a long afternoon. But it was just about to get a little more exciting...Well, that was relative...Interesting, -yes, that was the diplomatic way of putting it! The door closed behind Rapunzel and Eugene. They had come to officially say goodbye, and to their friends here at court. They were actually leaving tomorrow. She had already had their schedules cleared.

-And Rapunzel was pregnant! She was so happy for them. She had wondered...She'd been acting strangely. She had told them at dinner, after their meeting with the trolls. She was sad to see them go, but promised to come see her in a few months. -If it were possible. Grandpabbies' talk had left her wondering. She and Hiccup both felt the time was near...They would be leaving themselves in a week. That is, if complete bedlam hadn't broken out before then...After this day...There was other business to attend to now. She straightened in her chair.

"The throne calls Master Carl Heismol, Mistress Lieva Heismol, and young Kirsten!" The doors opened after a moment. The three walked up, looking a bit nervous. They hadn't been told. -Only that their presence was requested. They stopped at the required distance. They paid their respects. Little Kirsten was wearing a particularly pretty blue and white dress. Her hair was tied with matching ribbons. She also wore the necklace she refused to take off. She stood and addressed them.

"Young Kirsten? It has come to our attention that you have provided an invaluable service to the throne, and did distinguish yourself in the same! -That you assisted the Lady Gjaflaug in her duties caring for the dragons! Lady Gjaflaug? Is this true?" The young woman stepped up and dipped.

"Aye! Your Highness! Kirsten used an uncanny amount of skill and nerve in assisting me!" A smile bloomed across her lips and a giggle burst forth. She covered her mouth. Hmmm…

"Lady Gjaflaug?" She dipped apologetically.

"One evening, we were feeding the dragons...Hookfang became insistent, and a bit unruly..." She covered her mouth again, barely able to contain herself. She continued, with difficulty. "Young Kirsten just stomps right up to him, fists in her sides...And scolded him proper...She was so fierce!" Another giggle escaped. "-Hookfang actually backed away from her...We didn't have a problem with him after!" Hiccup snorted...Anna tittered madly. She couldn't help a small burst of mirth that escaped...Oh, to have seen that!

"I see! Well, -in light of my marriage to King Hiccup, and after careful consideration, we have decided that having a few dedicated persons with suitable talents and skill, -be a permanent part of the castle staff." Anna stood and spoke.

"Indeed! Such individuals would be invaluable! We here know very little about them...Should a messenger arrive, or even if a wild dragon shows itself in our midst...We would need someone to care for it, and train it, -if possible!" She nodded, and turned to Kirsten. Back straight, chin up.

"Therefore, we shall open a new office...The Office of Dragon Affairs! -Of which you, Kirsten...Will be it's first member!" Kirsten tilted her head. There was applause, but she wasn't done yet…

"And since this is a position equal to the Royal Council…Kirsten Heismol! -Step forward...And kneel!" She did as she was told. Her mother looked on the verge of tears. Her father stood a little straighter, beaming. He puffed out his chest a little. Catarin handed her her staff. She walked up to her, and touched her shoulders with it.

"Arise! -Lady Kirsten! -First Dragon Trainer of Arendelle!" She rose, still looking a little confused. She traded her staff for a small sash. It was purple, trimmed in black. -And from the knot hung two dragon scales encased in silver. This she draped over her shoulder. There was applause and cheering. After it died down a little, Hiccup stood and spoke…

"Ahhh, -there's a problem..." A hush fell over the court. He fidgeted a bit, then continued.

"While there is skill involved in handling dragons...Natural ability helps, but...It takes training, -and hours of study. Learning about them, observing them...Caring for them...And not just one, or a few...But many, many different kinds of dragons..." She tried to think on what he was getting at…

"-And as Princess Anna has pointed out, -there are none here with the knowledge...And I cannot see to bring that many dragons here..." He crossed his arms, grabbing his chin in thought. After a moments' pause…

"I, -I cannot see how this would be possible!" Kirstens' face fell a little. Curious looks were exchanged by all. She was about to thump him...He sighed heavily, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"There is no other way..." He straightened. "Lady Kirsten? You leave us no choice!" He paused again…

"-You must simply...Return with us to Berk, and be enrolled in the first available dragon training class!" Kirstens' face lit up like the sun. She started hopping about. She and Hiccup crouched down. She hugged them both.

"You mean...Come with you…To, -to see the dragons?" They both nodded. She spun around and hopped over to her parents.

"Mama! Papa! Did you hear? I get to go see the dragons! -And train them!" She was still a hopping ball of energy. Lievas' eyes were streaming tears. Carls' were brimming. He looked infinitely proud of his daughter. They stood, Hiccup held out his hand which Lieva sandwiched between hers.

"With your consent...You both are of course welcome to come also, if you're able. If not, please understand...She will be a member of our household. My mother, -the whole tribe will look after her..." Lieva nodded, her mouth twisted, but she was choked with happiness. Carl Bowed deeply.

"Your Highness'...Words cannot express..." Hiccup gave him a wide smile and clapped him on the back. Lieva scooped her daughter in her arms sobbing.

"Oh Kirsten! -My little Kirsten! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her tightly. Carl wrapped his family in a great hug. After a few moments. He released them. He turned to them and bowed deeply. They then turned and left.

After the door was closed, she turned and looked at Hiccup. He gave her that smile. She returned with a serious look. He straightened a bit, then gave a small nod. She turned to Anna...She gave her the same small nod as well. They all three turned and walked to the top of the dais. Anna and Hiccup sat. She turned and faced the court. She drew in a calming breath...Now...Back straight, head up, -chin out...It was time…

"I have an announcement to make!" The gathered hushed. She drew in another breath.

"As you all know...The King and I have been given a very important charge. We are to travel the world, locate, and bring the dragons we find far north...Farther than anyone has ever sailed...Farther than anyone has ever traveled..." There were many knowing nods, and murmuring.

"The task will be upon us soon! It is a sacred task...From Oðin himself! -And it cannot be ignored! It cannot be passed to another...He and I must do this!" More murmurs...A bit louder, -some shaking of heads…

"After speaking with my family, -after several conversations with Elders, and the Clergy, and other interested parties, it has become clear...Dividing our time between Kingdoms is not the best way forward...Nor is the King and I, -separately...Ruling our Kingdoms, coming together at the appropriate time, to accomplish this task. The time to travel between our lands, even with the dragons, is not the efficient or effective way...The time lost to communicate, -to travel, -to coordinate is too great..." The crowd grew a bit quiet...The calm before the storm, she mused...She took another deep breath…

"Therefore...I have chosen...To abdicate the throne...I, and my husband, King Hiccup Haddock, shall retain claim...But only in times of the direst need...The throne shall pass to my sister, -Princess Anna Ellesmyre...To rule as she sees fit...To carry on our familys' name and tradition!" The crowd was silent for a moment. Did they...Was it shock? Had they already figured it out? Did they know, -already? She received her answer as the crowd then erupted…

Pandemonium ensued….

 **A/N: Well! That about wraps things up...Yes? Got a little carried away again...But I'm kinda proud, with the length of this one...Getting it out in the time prescribed...I was thinking of chopping it, but well…**

 **This story has passed seventy thousand views! That's 70,000! WoW! Thank you sincerely! Each and every one of you stopping in...I am humbled! TRULY! Thank you for taking time...Time you will never get back...And spending it here…**

 **The next and final Epilogue...Into the future! I've already started, and will try to get it out in the same time frame...It's so damn HOT here now in my part of the world...I'm confident I'll get there...**


	46. Epilogue 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Stories and Characters property of Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell and Disney...

 **Epilogue 4**

ROOAAAARRR!

The little girl screamed and started running for her life across the field. The terrifying monster gave chase. She thought to intervene…

WahhhRRRRRR! She screamed again, and started weaving this way and that. Trying to throw the beast off her track. There was a stirring on either side of her.

+ _Is she serious? -Is he?_ +

~ _Ughhh! We…That is utterly disgusting! -And insulting!_ ~

"Shush you two!" The bundle in her lap stirred as well. She placed a gentle hand on it. The monster bellowed again. Ooooh! It almost had her! The girl started running in circles around it confusing it. Her long silver hair was twisting and curling. The way it caught the sunlight was almost magical…

~ _Uhh! I mean, -how can she possibly feel threatened by something like that! Those teeth! They would hardly break the skin!_ ~

+ _And claws? -You call those claws? I'll show you some claws!_ \+ She sent a frosty glare to either side of her. Her two companions were appropriately cowed for the moment.

"You'll do nothing! She must learn somehow..." And she was. After turning several circles around it, she darted away from behind the monster, hiding behind a bush. Good! The beast turned -confused, and started stalking around, sniffing.

"RAAAWRRR! Where did you go? WHERE ARE YOU HIDING? I WILL FIND YOU!"

~ _Ugh! -We sound nothing like that!_ ~

+ _If it's really going to eat her, -may I have whatever's left over?_ \+ She sent another chilling look, along with a large snowball in the direction of the voice. He merely opened his jaws and chomped it, looking rather smug.

+ _Why thank you! But you have to be much, much faster than that!_ \+ She scowled, and couldn't help the curl of her mouth...Someday...The bundle in her lap stirred again, giving a tiny grunt. She started kneading the bundle gently with her fingers.

Her first pregnancy had gone well. -Better than most she had been told. And the images and thoughts of Ruffnuts' pregnancy and delivery were not lost on her. She had been a bit worried upon finding out she was with child, but as the months wore on, she became increasingly confident that it would all turn out.

And Hiccup was there with her the whole time. He had been very attentive, seeing to her swollen, sore feet and ankles, and her wildest cravings. Which included tiny fish in a special sauce that was only available at Uglythug Island...All the way across the archipelago from them. He even put up with her horrible 'mood swings', which had led her to chasing him out of their hall on more than one occasion...

~ _Oh look! It has disturbed your hatchling! Let me go over and eat him!_ ~ She nearly burst out laughing.

"NO! -Just wait..." The monster had made it to the bush and was stomping and sniffing around, searching for its' prey...And good! She was managing to keep the bush between them. She crept around quietly, but...Oh no! A hand came to her mouth as she giggled. While it was incredibly cute, -it did give away her position...The monster was upon her in seconds. She darted away weaving this way, and that. She wasn't quite quick enough, and the beast a little too smart. It manged to anticipate her moves and...OH NO! IT HAD HER! It swooped in and scooped the little girl in it's arms. He tossed her in the air flipping her on her back, then caught her. She was done for! The strong, sinewy arms coiled around her. She squealed and giggled, her face turning red.

"RAHHHH! Now I have you! NOW I SHALL EAT YOU! RAHHH NOM, Nom-nom-nom!" She flailed her arms, pushed against his head, -but to no avail…She was being eaten alive by the monster! He pushed his nose and chin into the childs' belly, feasting on the tender flesh.

He stopped his meal after a few moments, and relaxed his grip on the child. She couldn't see his face, but she knew. That look he was giving her. It was much the same look he'd given her many times. -But this was different, and it would be burned into her memory forever...The first time he held his little girl...It had made her pregnancy and delivery worth it.

She could feel him smile. He pressed the child to his chest, and kissed her lovingly on the temple. He set her down and straightened her clothes. She bounced away from him…

"Papa! Again! Again!" He held up his hands.

"Just a moment, Asta!" He walked over and they locked eyes. Gods! It was like looking up into a clear, moonless night, with the stars shining brightly. He smiled and turned, plopping himself somewhat unceremoniously next to her. -And before she could blink, he pecked her on the cheek. She protested.

"Ahhh! Help! I'm being attacked by a ferocious monster! Whatever shall I do!?" He smiled that smile and leaned in. Her body shuddered as he nuzzled her ear. His voice low and gravelly.

"Feel my power, -and deal with it!" He pulled away and straightened, sticking his fists in his waist. He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin.

"Yes! Look upon me and despair! This mighty beast! -Who just slew a four-year-old!" She burst out laughing. Unfortunately, it caused the bundle nestled in the crook of her leg to stir. It cooed and grunted, then whined. Hiccup reached in and took him. He held the child to his chest, and peeled away part of the blanket he was swaddled in. His reddish-auburn hair caught the sunlight. It almost glowed like fire. The child blinked and looked up. As soon as he recognized his fathers' face he stilled and smiled.

"Hey little buddy! -I'm sorry, Mama and Papa were playing around again!" She smiled and leaned in, resting her chin on Hiccups' shoulder. Her left arm roped around his waist. Her right hand went for the childs' chest.

"Hello Stoic! Did you have a nice nap?" The babys' eyes were focused on his father, but upon hearing her voice, turned his attention to her. He smiled. And….Was that? -Was that...Hiccups' smile? She mentally face-palmed herself. Oh Gods! She was in sooo much trouble! This child...This child would be spoiled rotten...She just knew it! I mean, -how could she possibly resist _that_?

Her second pregnancy...well. It's not that there were complications...But it seemed nothing she did would ease her discomfort. Sitting, walking, sleeping...She was always uncomfortable, and it seemed as if she would swing from being mildly miserable to completely miserable...Sometimes in the span of just a few minutes…

She carried little Stoic to term, and he was born healthy. The kingdoms, both of them, celebrated the births. Here in the archipelago, it lasted a whole week! They had spoken of another child, but they were perfectly content right now. -And she was sure they weren't entirely finished with their mission yet. But Gods willing, there would be at least one more…

Hiccup turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. She tilted her head, and they shared a lingering kiss. They broke apart and she rested her head against his chest. A shadow appeared not long after. She turned her head and saw little Asta standing before her. A mischievous grin on her face. _Oh Gods!_ She thought, _She's half me, and half her father...It could be anything…_

She'd been born with her silver hair. -Much like her own, but different somehow. And her eyes had been deep blue, but now they seemed to be changing to a slate blue or gray. -Almost like her hair. And while she hadn't shown any signs yet, they had both gone to her room as she fussed late at night, and she had been cold to the touch. They kept a watchful eye on her, and Elsa made a solemn vow to not let history repeat itself.

Asta smiled, and after a moment brought her hands around. She held a small bouquet of wildflowers. She beamed at her.

"Look Mama! I pickeded these for you!" She took them and brought them to her nose. It smelled heavenly! Honeysuckle and violet, and lavender. Asta smiled again and turned around. She plopped herself in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She kissed her hair.

"Thank you sweetheart! They're so very lovely!" She gave a squeeze and released her. Asta straightened her dress. Stoic gave a tiny grunt and a whine. Hiccup tilted him a little more upright. Asta turned her body and craned her neck a little.

"Hello baby Stoic!" A soon as he recognized his sister, his face lit up in a gummy smile. She waggled her head and made faces at him. His smile grew wider, and his arms and legs tried their hardest to wiggle out of his swaddling. She smiled and tilted her head. She caught Hiccups eyes in that moment. He smiled, hers grew wider. They leaned in as one, and shared a loving kiss. A familiar warmth spread through her body…

-Yes, what once was fire and the giddiness of new exploration had changed some. What was once heat and dragon fire and learning had settled into comfortable flames. Like the fire in their own hearth. It was each of their favorite way of reconnecting. Their duties kept them apart most of the time. And adding to that raising children...Well, there wasn't as much time for themselves as they'd had before. Still, they made it a point of spending at least two days out of the month for themselves...Just to themselves...Many times, they just slept in. Other times...Well…

-And their missions had helped a little in that regard too. They'd be gone for weeks. And although they were technically working, it was just the two of them. Roughing it on the road. They'd been out twice the year Asta was born, and four times the year after. In all, they'd been out a dozen times. -And they were about to go out once more, -if she read the signs right…

"Mama? Do I really have to go to Awendew?" She smiled and drew her closer.

"I'm afraid so, precious..." Asta sighed heavily.

"But I want to stay wif Toofwess and Howda! Why can't I stay wif Gramma?" Hiccup chimed in.

"Now Asta, we've talked about this...You're a princess...If you're going to be Queen one day, you have to know a lot of things. Sometimes, that means traveling to other places...Learning how different people live." She nodded.

"Gramma, -hasn't been feeling well lately. -And your Auntie Anna will need help if her baby comes while we're gone..." Elsa told her. Valka had been getting around a little slowly, especially in the mornings. She hadn't complained, but she and those closest to her could tell. They had agreed that chasing after a child would do her no good. And while there was no shortage of people willing to look after their children, they felt it best that she experience both of their worlds. Which reminded her…

"You know if you _do_ go, you'll be able to see Ashleigh, and Tyler again..." Rapunzel and Eugenes' children. They had bonded quickly. Their third child was on the way, although it was still early. Anna wasn't due for a number of weeks yet, -but that didn't mean the baby _wouldn't_ come early…

"And besides, Toothless and Hulda will be coming with us." Hiccup said. Asta huffed.

"But Stoic gets to stay, why can't I?" She folded her arms across her chest. She had to bite her lip. She looked so like her father when he was being stubborn. Hiccup continued.

"Because Stoic is just a baby...You...You are the big sister! -You are nearly old enough to have your own dragon...And not long after that, you'll be riding! Coming with us means you'll learn even more about them!" She seemed to consider this. She had one more idea that might push her over the edge…

"-And don't forget, your Auntie Anna is an expert in all things chocolate..." She raised the pitch of her voice on that last word. That did the trick. She didn't say so, but her manner seemed to change a bit. Asta stood, and brushed the grass off her dress. She looked over to where their dragons were napping. She twisted towards Hiccup.

"Papa? Will we see any dwagons on the way?" He tilted his head slightly, thinking…

"I, -I don't know...Maybe..." They hadn't, but that didn't mean they weren't out there. She looked at her father confidently, back straight.

"If we do, I want to train it!" He smiled, so very proud of her. She got an idea.

"Train it? You couldn't even escape from a slow dragon! It got you and ate you just now! And yet, there's another dragon creeping up on you..." Asta turned and looked across the field. This way and that. She rose up on her knee.

"Where? I don't see it!" She raised her hands and turned them into claws.

"Right...HERE! RAHHHHHH!" Asta spun around, her eyes wide. She shrieked and started running. She gave chase.

"RAAAHHH! ROAAAAHHHHH!" She giggled and screamed, twisting this way and that. Her long silver-blonde hair catching the sunlight…She stopped...She didn't know why…But this place, -this...She had been here before...Or had seen...She looked across the field, The sun shone brightly, the green of the grass contrasting with the cliff face. -The boulders strewn about. She turned and looked towards the treeline...Two, -no…Three tiny points of light...Like sunlight catching on armor...They flashed, then they were gone…

It hit her like Thors' lightning...Her vision! It seemed like so long ago, now she remembered! She had been shown this! It, -it was her own daughter she had been chasing...She had hoped all along, but she couldn't know...She looked around again, her throat closed up, -chest tightening. Her eyes came down. Her daughter was looking at her, puzzling.

"Mama?" She chanced a glance at Hiccup. He was holding the baby against his chest. A bit of worry in his eyes. She blinked and shook her thoughts…

"I'm sorry darling, -it's nothing..." Her eyes flitted to Hiccup. His lips were drawn in a line. -She would tell him later...She crossed an arm across her waist and drew her hand up. She tapped her cheek with a finger.

"Now, -where were we...Oh, Yes...RAAAHHHHH!"

oooo0000oooo

BRAAHHHHEEEE!

Finally! -Some progress! They'd been traveling for weeks! And hunting for a couple more. The dragons had caught its' scent four days ago. They nearly caught up with it the other day. It seemed to be staying in one area. -And there...Between the clouds! A flash of white scales...Toothless and Hiccup gave chase…

They had traveled east. Farther than she or Hiccup had ever ventured...Farther than she'd ever dreamed! They had crossed Europa in three days. Beyond that were miles and miles of burning sands, interrupted by an occasional river, fed by distant mountains. They had then ventured in to hot, steamy forests before heading slightly north. They had to skirt a huge mountain range that was simply too high to fly over. Many of the peaks had snow covering them, despite the season.

And although they tended to stay away, the people changed as they went. Dark skinned, dark haired people of the...Desert...She had know were called Percians. She had only ever seen one once before. The dark skinned people remained until they started to travel north. There, the people were lighter-skinned, their faces rounder...And their eyes, It seemed they were looking through two slits in their heads.

The dragon screeched again. She needed to focus. The boys would chase, -their job was to follow and make sure their quarry didn't escape high. All of a sudden there was an orange flash below them. She heard Toothless yelp. She tried to focus, -focus in the direction...She heard Hiccup yell, just before another orange flash...Directed at them! Hulda rolled, avoiding the blast easily. It was then she saw it…

It was like nothing she had seen, although, it looked like a Screaming Death. Its' head...It had a long snout. The scales on its' nose resembled a beard. Hair or fur surrounded its' head. It had two ridged horns curling out of the back of its' head. It reminded her of Terrible Terror horns...Horns which were...Barreling towards them! Hulda screeched loudly, and shot a burst of flame at it. She squawked.

~ _Calm! Please! Calm yourself!_ ~ The dragon roared. It didn't have wings! It merely seemed to curl itself through the air...And it could change direction very quickly! But it didn't seem too fast. In a blink the white dragon reversed direction and headed towards the ground. Hulda squawked again.

~ _Calm! We will not harm you!_ ~

"Hiccup?" She shouted. "It's headed your way!" She heard Toothless call. They were a short distance away, and closing. Hulda folded her wings but held back a little. She understood what needed done. She stopped just below the clouds. The boys flew in from the side. The white stopped and hung in mid-air. It turned and opened its' mouth. A ball of blue light shot from it. Toothless rolled and screeched. He released his own shot at the dragon.

+ _Calm! We do not wish to harm you!_ \+ The blast shook it, but it was only stunned a little. It roared again. She made a faint connection... _Fear! Hurt! Protect! Protect...Ch_ _á_ _oxu_ _é!_ It took off away from them. _Fear! Humans!_ _Humans kill! Humans -take!_ So, _they_ were the problem? -Not the dragons...Maybe there was another way…Hiccup and Toothless renewed the chase.

"Please stop!" She cried. "We will not hurt you! Calm yourself! -We wish to speak with you!" The white seemed to pause briefly, it suddenly reversed itself twice, then took off in another direction. She drew in a breath, hissing through her teeth as the boys narrowly missed a collision.

:: _B_ _á_ _ow_ _ō_ _! B_ _á_ _ow_ _ō_ _! S_ _ú_ _l_ _ó_ _ng Protect b_ _á_ _ow_ _ō_ _!_ :: Hulda tilted her head.

~ _I..._ _S_ _he may have a nest nearby..._ ~ She? She called out…

"Hiccup? Don't lose her! There may be a nest!"

+ _WE won't!_ \+ Why that little...The boys looped around. She and Hulda turned, keeping high in the air. They would be able to spot her from here...Súlóng twisted and writhed, then started rising. Up, up she came. Hulda slowed, it seemed Súlóng...She disappeared behind a tiny cloud until she popped up right in front of them. Hulda stopped, hovering. Súlóng seemed to consider them for a moment. She had piercing blue eyes...There were two appendages attached to her snout at the front. They reminded her of cats' tails, the way they seemed to curl on their own. They were very long... Súlóng then frowned. Her lips pulled back into a snarl. She only had a blink in time to react…

Súlóngs' mouth opened, a huge ball of blue light shot out of her mouth. Her hands instantly came up, ice shooting out. She felt the impact. Through her arms to her shoulders. It pushed but she held...Three, four...The ball dissipated in a pop. Súlóng considered her for a bit longer, frowning. Then, her expression changed...Was that...Worry? -Fear? She dropped one of her hands, the other she continued to hold out to her.

"Please! We only wish to speak..." Súlóng hung there for a half-breath longer, then closed her eyes. She felt a heart-rending anguish coming from her. She turned, then dropped out of the sky. She started making her way to a mountain peak. They went after her, but they were only following. Súlóng sped up, Hiccup called from down below.

"Do you have her?" Hulda shook her head and squawked.

~ _Yes WE do!_ ~ She placed a hand on Huldas' neck. Hulda turned her head slightly.

~ _Thank you for saving me!_ ~ She gave her a fond pat and scratched.

"Of course! -My brave girl!" She chirped and shook her head. She felt her whole body shiver from her attentions. The boys dropped back a little further, settling in to an easier pace. She looked down just as Hiccup looked up. They shared a warm smile. Súlóng continued forward, when all of a sudden, she swung out and disappeared to the left behind a crag. Hulda squawked and folded her wings, trading a bit of altitude for speed…They rounded the crag, -and there! About two-thirds the way up the mountainside was a cave. She and Hulda swung around right...There was a small ledge...She wasn't sure if…

"Hiccup! -There!" She pointed. Hiccup nodded. Toothless drew up and hovered for a moment. He then rose and tucked in his wings, diving into the entrance. She reached around, and grabbed her staff. Holding on to the saddle, Hulda dropped. The shelf was less than ten feet across at its' widest point. Her feet touched down, but she lost her balance a little. She lifted, then hovered for a breath. As soon as her feet touched, she leapt out of the saddle, landing in a crouch. She entered the cave. Hulda twisted sideways a little, then followed her in.

The tunnel was about twenty feet across. She could hear a soft shuffling, and Toothless' claws against the rock ahead. Hiccups' uneven footfalls...She had gone about forty feet when there was an ear-splitting roar, and a burst of orange light. Toothless screeched and roared. She rounded a slight bend in the tunnel. It opened up into a space. Toothless' wings were splayed. Hiccup stood just behind him. The floor and part of the wall ahead was burning. It sent a clear message...Go no further!

The space was about fifty feet tall, and a hundred or so deep. Súlóng stood at the other end, glaring menacingly. Her eyes...They seemed to be glowing red...Or were they just reflecting the firelight? There were a few moments of tense silence. Súlóng raised her head and drew in a breath, she barely had time to react...She tapped her staff on the floor. Ice shot out, and formed a wall between them, all the way to the ceiling, -as a stream of fire burst forth from her mouth. Toothless screeched.

+ _HOLD!_ \+ The orange glow on the other side dissipated. She waved a hand and was met by a blast of heated air as the wall disappeared. Hulda squawked.

~ _PLEASE! -CALM! -We will not harm you!_ ~ Súlóngs' eyes flit from one to the other. She snarled.

:: _Humans! Humans Kill! -You, -you are slaves!_ :: Hulda chirped indignantly.

~ _NO! These humans...They are companions!_ ~ Her head rose slightly, tilting. It was if she didn't…

+ _Com...Comrades!_ \+ Toothless piped in. Hiccup had drawn his flaming sword, but now extinguished it. He held up a hand, and took a few tiny steps forward.

"Yes! We are friends! We are friends of all kinds of dragons!" Súlóng straightened, and sniffed a few times.

~ _We were sent by the Bright Ones!_ ~ Súlóng sniffed, then snarled…

:: _Bright...Ones?_ :: Toothless huffed.

+ _The Creators? The ones that control this world?_ \+ Súlóng seemed to nod, then lowered her head. She sniffed a few more times turning to Hiccup, then her. She herself took a few small steps.

"We have been tasked, to take the dragons, and lead them to the safe place beyond this world!" She straightened again and sniffed. Her head rose, she could see her body shift to the left. She didn't notice her short legs until now...Súlóng turned her head and looked behind her. Hiccup craned his neck.

:: _B_ _á_ _ow_ _ō_ _!_ _My...my brood…_ :: She didn't...Ohhh! Now she understood! She could relate. Hiccup seemed to get it too. He looked at her and smiled widely. That must be why she fought so fiercly!

"Do you...Do you have young? -Hatchlings? -We will bring them with us as well!" She felt sadness and worry…

:: _No, not...Not the yet_ …:: She must have eggs then! She took another step towards Súlóng.

"I, -I am a mother too! I, -WE! We have young at our home. -They await our return!" Súlóng looked at her curiously, then lowered her head. She stepped forward. She brought her nose right up to her. She gently placed her hand on the dragons' snout and started stroking it. Súlóng sniffed, then lowered just a bit, and sniffed again. Her fur was so soft! She then withdrew, her head rising. She looked at her curiously again.

:: _You, -you are...Mother?_ :: She nodded. Súlóng sniffed, then sniffed twice again. She looked at her with that piercing gaze…

:: _You are Mother!_ :: It wasn't a question...She didn't quite...Hiccup looked at her, tilting his head. He then looked at Súlóng.

"Yes..." He said carefully. "We, we have children at home...One girl, and a little..." Súlóng cut him off, snarling.

:: _NO! She IS Mother!_ :: Hiccup turned back to her frowning…

"Elsa?" She didn't...Then it hit her...Her, -her time had come and gone...She wasn't sure, but...Her eyes started to sting. Her chest swelled to the point of bursting. It took him a moment longer…His eyes widened…

"Elsa? You...You're..." She nodded. His face lit up like the sun. They crashed together. Lips upon lips and cheeks and foreheads and noses...They embraced tightly.

"ELSA! Oh Elsa! You're...we...We're going to have another!" She nodded into his neck. Happy tears flowed freely. She laughed between sobs. They separated after a few long moments. Tears welled in his eyes too...

"Yes! Yes we are!" He smiled brightly, and shook his head.

"Elsa! I love you! I love you so much!" She nodded and smiled. She said the words between sobbing laughs…

"I love you too Hiccup!" They embraced and held each other, never wanting to let go. -To hold on to this happy moment forever…

oo00oo

Toothless huffed and walked over to one side of the white. He sat on his haunches, turning to look. After a moment, Hulda followed suit, walking to her other side and nestling. They all watched the couple for a bit…

:: _Humans?_ ::

~ _Humans..._ ~

:: _Humans...Are…_ :: Toothless snorted.

+ _Humans are weird!_ +

oooo0000oooo

He worked the ties, tightened the straps...He'd done this thousands of times...Maybe hundreds of...No, maybe not, -but this time...His throat started to close...His chest clenched...He stuffed those feelings down. -There were more important things…He glanced up over the saddle at the young woman working with him. The small bit of light through the walls of the stable made her silver hair shine even more.

"Asta? Make sure you get MistiFreids' harness good and tight. We made some adjustments..." She turned her head, a serious look that melted in a bit. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes Papa!" He smiled back at her. She was a splitting image of her mother. -And -Gods! She would be sixteen this year! She had inherited her mothers' looks. -And good thing too! He thought. Another good thing...she seemed to have inherited her fathers' brains...Not that that's an entirely good thing...She had inherited her mothers' powers too, although...Elsa wasn't sure...They came out when she was upset, or angry, -but Elsa felt she had more control than she ever did at her age. She blamed it on him, -always with a coy smile and a kiss...He finished the harness, and rubbed his hand over Toothless' head. He crooned.

"Buddy? When we get done...Lead the others to the feeding station. Make sure everyone's good and fed!" He huffed and barked. Astas' mount WinterStorm, was already out. She was one of Huldas' children. She was a darker blue, but instead of the usual speckling of yellow and green, she was entirely blue. Her iridescence was more pronounced too. Hulda had paired with an unusually large Nadder they had come across.

+ _Sure! Just...Hurry up already!_ \+ He smiled and shook his head. He turned his attention to his other charge this morning. She chirped and squawked her greeting.

"Good morning, you!" She chirped and gurgled, nuzzling him. She gently licked his cheek. He threw the saddle on her back. Asta turned from the Gronkle she was working with, and dutifully handed him the straps under her chest and rump. He tied one off then started on the other. She gave a squawk and a thump with her wing after a particularly hard tug. He glared at her. She gave him an innocent look.

~ _What? That was YOUR fault!_ ~ He glared harder, but couldn't help the slight curl of his mouth. The silly dragon! He tightened the other straps, making sure the saddle was secure. He ran his hands along her flank. His thoughts started to coalesce into a heavy ball in his stomach. He couldn't...He didn't want to think...They had been his whole life. And today, -no, -tomorrow…well...Sooner than he'd wanted…He sighed heavily. There was a heavy nudge to his back.

~ _What...What is it?_ ~ She looked him up and down. The ball in his stomach leaped to his throat, choking him as he thought to speak. He swallowed, -hard.

"It's just...I, -I can't think of..." The ball threatened to choke him completely. He closed his eyes tightly. There was a gentle nudge at his front a breath later. He looked up at the most loving look she had ever given him. She closed her eye and nuzzled him tenderly.

~ _It will be alright..._ ~ She cooed. He felt a little better. Hulda backed away a half-step. There was a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa?" He really didn't want to turn around. To show her her father was weak. -But he made a solemn promise to never turn away from his children...Ever! He turned slowly and looked down. Catching her face as it broke a little through his slightly swimming eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Papa! Don't be sad! -Don't worry!" He shouldn't...He'd had enough time, -and had been granted an extension...He was grateful, -only...He'd miss them. Each and every one of them. -Especially those closest to him. He wrapped his arms around Astas' shoulders and hugged her back. He placed a loving kiss on her hair. He reached up and smoothed it with his hands. His daughter released him and looked up smiling. He returned it. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Go help your mother." She dipped to him respectfully.

"Yes Papa!" She turned and left. He walked out the door and looked. The sun was close to peeking over the horizon now, they needed to get moving, and soon. He turned, but his ears caught a familiar flapping. He turned around just in time to see two Monstrous Nightmares land heavily in front of him. They both gurgled and tipped their heads in greeting.

He walked up to the first. A bluish-red...Nearly violet colored dragon, almost like the boys' mothers, but more deeper blue. And with the black stripes at the ends of his scales...He lifted and extended his neck as he approached. He scratched his jaw fondly.

"FireWurm! -Make sure you eat up! We have a long flight today!" He barked and huffed, then nuzzled him. He ambled off. He turned to the other...Tindr looked at him sheepishly. His eyes darted down, then side to side. He laid his head down in submission. Good! He let him stew for a moment, then took his horn and a fang in his hands. He looked him sternly in the eye.

"You! If you want to continue to have a rider, -you WILL behave yourself!" His eyes narrowed for a moment, then he submitted once more. He really couldn't blame him...He'd had a tough life. He was on his third rider now. Eugene rode him whenever he visited, but that may be twice a year if he was lucky. He had tried to discourage Cristain, But the boy had taken a liking to him. Tindr was still a little naughty at times, but he was coming around...He shook him to emphasize his point.

"You listen! You pay attention! Or it's off to the nest for you!" He nodded his head and crooned pitifully. He almost felt sorry for him, -almost! Cristain had tried to take the dragon out. He wasn't entirely sure whether Stoic had goaded him. He _was_ sure the boy was trying to prove himself. -Much like he had at his age...Tindr was one of the most stubborn of the naturally stubborn Nightmares. The dragon had been sorry after...But that was his son! He was still learning by Thor! Luckily, he had his fathers' gift with the dragons. And Stoic had been close by on FireWurm.

"Now go eat! You may come with us, -but only if you behave!" He crooned again and walked off. Cristain would ride MistiFreid today. He sighed. They could still interact, but he wasn't quite old enough...He didn't want to have to send him, but what could he do? He sighed again. He walked through the stable and through the side door to the house. He was met with chaos!

-But it was controlled. He smiled to himself...Barely controlled, -and yet comfortable. Elsa was washing at the basin. Valka had picked up a tray full of meat and nearly clobbered him with it as she turned. She smiled at him.

"Good morn' son!" He ducked in and pecked her on the cheek. Her smile widened. He walked up to Elsa, snaking his arms around her waist. He pulled her a little and kissed then sucked at her neck. She cringed and pulled away. Playfully flicking water at him.

"Wash you!" She told him with a smile and a coy look. She hollered.

"Stoic? Please bring Anabelle down with you!" He heard a muffled "Yes Mama!" And a rustling from upstairs. Cristain was already at the table. It was he Elsa carried in her belly. -When they had traveled to the far East. He had been born three weeks early, but he was healthy. He had russet hair like his own but lighter. He could've sworn there was silver in it...He was very shy, and insatiably curious. It was a constant point of contention who he most took after…

Asta came in from the great room and placed a small vase of wildflowers at the center of the table. She sat between her mother and Valka on his right. He placed a hand on his mothers' shoulder and squeezed. Her hair was growing whiter, a few more lines on her face…He sat in his chair at the head of the table.

A few moments later, Stoic came clumping down the stairs. He was the epitome of vikingness, yet he was holding his baby sister in his arms, Poking her and making faces. The two year old squealed and giggled. He placed Anabelle in Elsas' lap and kissed his mother on the temple for her trouble. He sat down heavily, and everyone dug in.

There was bread, the last of the honey, cheese, goats' milk, and fish, and also strips of boar as well. There was silence -for now, as everyone tucked in. He looked across the table. Elsa was feeding the tot some bread. She looked up at him staring. She tilted and turned her head, questioningly. He looked all around the table, then back to her. She smiled warmly and nodded. This was what he should focus on...His wife, his children...Not what might, or might not be…

oo0000oo

He stood there in that great white wasteland. It was cold, but the suns' reflection off the ice and snow seemed to give a little warmth. -And they were so far north...Farther north than he'd ever been yet. The edge of the permanent ice, he mused. There was nothing and no one here except him, his family, their dragons and the doorway that looked ancient, and yet shone like new.

They were about three miles from the edge, atop a great glacier, or slab of ice and snow. The end of which dropped off sharply eighty feet into the frigid, icy water. The doorway itself was about eighty feet wide and just as much tall. It was odd. There was nothing else here. It stretched for miles and miles in every direction. Broken only by distant mountains farther north than they were.

They had spent the night at Fjǫlmundrs' nest. The influx of dragons had called for a larger space. The Bewilderbeast left them one morning, only to return a few days later, with a request to follow him. A full days flight from the first, this one was over three times the size of Joruunas'. That was saying a lot! As with the other, it was part rock, and part ice. He had gotten some Whispering Deaths the carve out living spaces for him, should they need it. But they rarely came here. Preferring to leave the dragons to themselves, and wean them off of human contact. This one, they had left a complete secret. Only he and Elsa knew of it's existence...The children had sworn secrecy.

He looked around. He felt like there should be something happening, and dreading it. The thoughts came back with a vengeance. That ball started forming in his stomach again. He felt Elsa sidle up to him. She snaked an arm around his waist, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be fine, Hiccup!" He wished he could share in her enthusiasm. He wasn't sure...He was looking back the way they came, wondering about the trip home...All of a sudden, out of the clear sky, a lightning bolt passed near them and struck the doorway. It crackled and sparked. The space between shimmered, then frosted, then shimmered again. Soon, it cleared, revealing a picture of green fields and forests, -mountains in the background. He looked behind...Nothing...Nothing to reconcile what was being shown in the doorway.

He cautiously stepped in front of it, -then a bit closer. Forests and fields, with rivers and streams running through it, and in the distance, if he was not mistaken, the sea, or an ocean. He could smell a faint saltiness to the air. It looked like a dragons' paradise indeed! He noticed off to the side, three shapes moving. He thought perhaps moving with the wind on the other side, but no, these were moving towards the opening. He backed away and off to the side.

Three figures stepped through the portal a moment later. The first, a young man in his mid-to-late twenties, if he guessed. He was slightly familiar, but he knew he'd never seen him before. His armor shone in the sun. An axe was strapped to his back. His sandy blonde hair peeked out from under a helmet with great horns on it. The next figure was...Astrid, then, -his father! The young man held back a little as the other two strode up. He took a knee as they approached.

There was a short stretch of silence, until he heard his father chuckle. Low at first, it grew in intensity and volume. He stopped.

"Ahhh, Son! -Stand!" He took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Son! Well done! Very well done! The Gods be praised! I'm very, very proud of you!" He nodded and smiled.

"Dad...I..." His look turned kinder.

"I know, son! Ye did what ye had to do! The Gods are pleased! -Ye have their blessings!" He looked aside.

"Yer family!" He nodded and turned to the oldest son.

"Stoic? This is your Grandfather, Stoic the Vast!" His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. He closed it with a loud snap.

"S, -Stoic...The...Vast?" He dropped to his knee. "Sir! I will do my very best...To, -to live up to your great name!" His voice shook a little. Stoic eyed the younger a bit and laughed loudly. He grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up.

"AYE! That you will!" The boy didn't know what to think, but he gave his father a single, chiefly nod that made him chuckle. He sidestepped to the next. He could almost see the mountain of man before him melt.

"And who might this lovely lass be?" She blushed, and gave him a very polite, very respectful curtsey.

"Asta, Grandfather! I am eldest." He felt a presence at his shoulder. Stoic held out his hand. Asta dipped again. He took her hand and covered it with the other.

"Ahhh lass! You're so very beautiful! -And so very smart! -A deadly combination for any man!" She blushed again and tittered. He fixed her with a look.

"Lass! Great things will ye do, -in your time...But! Ye must be patient! -And! -Ye must listen to yer father, Yes?" She nodded vigorously. "Ach! He's already a better parent than I ever was!" That...Stung a little.

"Daaad!" He admonished. Stoic just chuckled. He stepped off to his right to where Elsa stood. She dipped politely.

"Elsa! Lass!" He took her hand. "So nice to see ye again!" She smiled brightly at him. He bent forward.

"And who is this wee lass?" She looked him up and down, and buried her face in Elsas' shoulder.

"This is Anabelle, -named after my sister!" He nodded and leaned further.

"Heloooo! Yer such a pretty thing! -Yes you are! -And very, very special!" The tot turned her head a little and looked, then promptly buried her face again. Stoic chuckled. To hear his dad cooing at the baby...Well it just warmed his swelling heart. He wished he could be here always, to share his family with him...His father then looked down and straightened. He thrust his fists in his waist.

"And who is this strapping young lad?" The boy took a timid step away from his mothers' skirt.

"Cris...Cristain sir!" He looked down and shuffled his feet. Stoic leaned toward him.

"Ah Hiccup! He reminds me of you at that age!" He was a bit put out.

"That! -That is an ongoing debate we have! I, he...It's a debate..." Elsa cut him off.

"-That he constantly loses!" Stoic chuckled. He scowled, but it was met with a smug smile. He shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Astrid and Asta talking. They held each others' hands. Stoic bent down to Cristain…

"Lad, -remember! Just because yer small, doesn't mean you cannot be great! Yer father...Why, he was the runt of the whole village! And now, look at him! King of the archipelago! -Yes?" He nodded, somewhat unenthusiastically. Stoic chuckled and ruffled his hair. He straightened and looked at them seriously. He placed a hand on his and Elsas' shoulder.

"You two...Well done! Excellent! Yer task is finished! -But! -Ye must come when ye see the signs, yes?" They nodded. "Ta make sure they get in, and safely! -No mortal may cross over!" Again they nodded. He looked out they way they came. He continued.

"There are still things ye must do! Ye will be tested! So long as the people believe, and honor the Gods, they will thrive! Do ye understand?" They nodded. It made sense. A dragon called. He noted a great sound of flapping wings. Stoic squeezed gently.

"I'll see ye, -after!" Elsa put a hand on his arm and smiled. He did the same. Stoic nodded once, and turned and left them, walking towards the portal. He heard footfalls to his left. He turned to see Astrid walking up to them, a small smirk on her face. She stopped within arms length. She cocked her hip, and crossed her arms in front of her. He knew that look, -that posture...He was about to get it. He gulped dryly. She lifted her chin.

"So! Asta, -huh?" He nodded slowly. He tried to hide his nervousness, his uncertainty. He was pretty sure he wasn't doing a very good job. She narrowed her eyes, and drew her arm back. He threw up his hands.

"That...ThatwassoElsasidea!" He cried, and winced. Waiting for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes. Astrid snorted. She took a step and looked down. She crouched and spoke to Cristain. He couldn't hear what she said. She took his hand. The boy blushed madly. He nodded. Astrid placed a tender kiss on his temple, ruffling his hair as she stood.

She took a half-step, placing her hand on the babys' back. She rubbed and gently scratched. Anabelles' head came off Elsas' shoulder. She looked. Astrid leaned in and whispered in her ear, moving her hand to the babys' head. She drew away after a moment. Anabelle smiled at her. Astrid took the babys' hand and kissed it. She then placed a tender kiss on her temple. She released her, then took the both of them by the arm. She drew in a breath. After a short pause, she spoke…

"There are...Storms on your horizon...Not now, but soon. You have the Gods blessings, but you must trust...Trust each other, trust your people...And know that I, -WE will be watching over you. He nodded. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. She led Elsa away to the portal.

The thoughts came back with a vengeance as he watched the first of the dragons enter the doorway. His stomach threatened to drop completely out. He saw his family, all of them standing and watching. He was about to join them when a voice just off his shoulder stopped him.

"Having such a family pleases the Gods!" He nodded as absently as his answer.

"I'm very grateful for each and every one of them..." He turned. The young man he saw earlier smiled. He bowed to him in respect. To his surprise he returned it.

"I am Druian! Ward of Oðin, the All-Father!" He couldn't help the raising of his eyebrow. Druian held up a hand and smiled.

"I know, -Many people think the same...My situation was and is...unusual." He wouldn't press. He didn't want to be rude…

"You're the one Elsa tells me she sees in her visions..." He nodded.

"She is a remarkable woman!" He turned and looked.

"That she is..." He said to no one in particular.

"My mother was one such..." He turned back...And there went his eyebrows again. He chuckled.

"My mother...I was in the womb when she died in battle...She was fierce! A true warrior! -A shield maiden for the ages...Until she married my father..." He nodded. There was something oddly familiar about his face…

"-When she died, she had just two wishes...To have more time with her husband, -and that my father could see me and know me. She had earned the Gods favor long ago...And thus granted her dying wish. -And by extension, she received her second!" He nodded and smiled. It was an awesome story. His thoughts turned, and then his head. To the dragons. He sighed mostly to himself.

"So, -what happens now?" A hand rested on his shoulder. His thoughts calmed. He turned back to Druian.

"Do not be troubled! You have once again earned the Gods' favor! And so to your people as well! As long as they remember and honor the Gods, this will continue!" He nodded. The axe head behind his own...It looked oddly familiar...Druian continued…

"You...Your people...They are the only ones of this world that truly know, that truly understand them. And as such, they will be blessed! Until this generation, and the next have gone...Their dragons will remain. They will be able to reunite, once they have passed unto Valhalla!" He smiled as a wave of relief crashed over him. It was best for the dragons too. He was instantly grateful and thankful. A glint of light drew his attention to that axe head again. With a smile, Druian unholstered it, and held it out to him.

It was a beautiful weapon. Well, -of course it was! The metal shone brightly. Runes were carved in intricate detail. The level of craftsmanship far beyond anything he could hope to achieve, but had always striven for. Even the handle! Carved and finished with runes he couldn't decipher. Druian spoke…

"My mother...She was an axe person...She always said they were the best weapon man had ever devised...Extremely useful in any situation!" He had heard this argument before. In extremely close quarters, in a corridor, or small room, in a cave, it would...He stopped. Yes, he'd had this argument...Which usually led to...Playful fights, both verbal, and physical...He narrowed his eyes, and looked again at the young mans' face. The question came out all on its' own…

"Wh, -Who is your mother?" He smiled and lifted his gaze. He turned. A glint of sunlight flashed in his eyes...It, -it came from...HER axe! His stomach dropped out, his knees buckled. Breathing became difficult as he came to the realization...No wonder he looked familiar! Tears flowed freely. He nearly collapsed completely, if not for strong hands gripping his shoulders. He took a couple of deep breaths and lifted his gaze. A small smile was on his face...That looked familiar too!

"Yes...Father! I am your son!" He straightened a little, then reached out and touched his face. He seemed to melt a little at the contact.

"Oh! -Oh...son! I, -I am so...so..." He cut him off and shook him.

"Father! -Don't! -What happened...Happened. -I too would have liked very much...To have been with you. But, my life, -your life...Would be so very different...Would you truly give up what you have...For what might have been?" Druian looked to the side. His own gaze followed. -To where his family now stood. He shook his head.

"No! -No I wouldn't! -I...I just..." He smiled.

"Yes, father...You know...There is no way of telling where that path would have led! -And that is another reason why my father has earned his favor...You are able to see...To feel...that! That is a trap many men set for themselves, -and never truly crawl out of!" Druians' eyes cast down…

"I am a Ward of Oðin...And yet, -I must earn my place..." He lifted his gaze to him, a look of fierce determination…

"And I shall do so...Following my fathers' example!" His chest swelled. He was so...That was so Astrid! -And yet...It seemed he could see his path...Like him! He sent a silent prayer. -That the Gods would favor him some time. -Time to sit and talk with this young man. He gave Druian a single nod. The young man took him by the arm.

"Come, father!" They walked to where the others were. He walked to where Elsa and Astrid stood. They made a place for him. Druian took to the other side of Astrid. Elsas' arm automatically slipped around his waist, but then she was in front of him in a blink.

"Hiccup?" She reached up and wiped his cheek. She looked worried. He managed a smile and tilted his head.

"He's…He's my son!" Her mouth dropped open. She looked, then turned her gaze back to him. She absently handed Anabelle to him and walked over. She dipped as she reached Druian. He smiled and took her hands. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing it, then giving a pat. He looked down. Astrid was beaming at him. Anabelle twisted in his arms.

"Papa! Dagins!" She pointed. He kissed her cheek.

"Yes sweetheart! Dragons!" She bounced on his arm. He looked over. Cristain was looking up at his father. He scooped the boy up, and placed him on his shoulder. Cristain pointed. Stoic nodded. A pair of arms crossed in front of him. Anabelle nearly leaped out of his arms in to Astrids.

"'Stid! -'Stid! Dagin!" She smiled.

"I know! Look at them all!" She pointed.

"Nimaew!" She pointed again.

"Nadew!" -And again she pointed.

"Bumblehawn!" Astrid leaned, and nudged him with her shoulder. He looked. She was smiling at him fondly, shaking her head. He looked out. His chest clenched a little. All these dragons were leaving...Never to be seen here again…He took small comfort in that this wasn't all of them...Not yet...He felt hands on his left shoulder. Asta interlaced her fingers and hung her hands on it. A sad expression on her face.

"Papa?" She pressed her cheek to his arm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her. She was cool to the touch. He placed a loving kiss on her hair, then rubbed her back. -Much as he did when she was a baby. Yes, the dragons were leaving. -But he and Toothless still had some years to spend together, and he had his family. They would work it out...They would find their path...And it would all be fine…

oo00oo

He sat there in the warm water. The day melting away. He wanted to sleep...Like for a couple of days! -But the way his wife was moving against him...Whether intentional or otherwise...Well, there may not be much sleeping to be had...He took an arm from around his head and draped it across her.

He smiled to himself. -Yes, they were still very much in love. After all these years...Their somewhat rocky start...Raising children, running a Kingdom...Yes, in love...Emotionally, physically...He couldn't imagine...He smiled again. Then was distracted by his wife running her hands up and down his arm, placing feather-light kisses all along...Yep...Probably not much sleeping to be had this evening...Or late night...Or early morning...

They had sent the children ahead. She had decided to spend the night at Fjǫlmundrs' nest. Between Asta and Stoic, and the dragons, they would be safe. It had been an emotionally draining day. Elsa had probably sensed this. He would just as soon spend time with his children. The times when they were all together in one spot for more than a half-hour were increasingly rare. The oldest, when they weren't shadowing him, were out among the islands. Spending time with the other Chiefs. Learning how they dealt with problems. Asta had even taken it upon herself to spend a couple of months out of the year in Arendelle. He suspected Stoic would follow suit soon. He and Elsa had decided to let them choose their own paths for themselves.

Cristain was still in dragon training, and had taken an interest in the forge and metalwork. Only adding fuel to the argument between them. They would now take him with them often, when they went visiting the islands. He was a quiet child, but he seemed to take in everything. -Just...Everything! He read incessantly too...

His friends were thriving as well. Snotlout and Luna had four children. -All girls. It warmed his heart to see the usually blustery, he-man of a viking melt at the sight of one of his girls. Ruffnut, after giving birth to Bonesplit, Had given birth to...Not surprisingly...Twins! Yes! -About a year and a half later. There was a collective eye-roll by the whole village when it was announced. But luckily (and thankfully) They were nothing alike. The girl was reserved, and liked to read. The boy, however...He had more than enough of a penchant for mayhem for both of them...Tuffnut married a girl from Berserk. He and Myrgjol had twins as well about two years later…

Elsa lifted and turned sideways. She rested her head on his chest. Her hand traveled from his shoulder to his stomach then back. His arm came up around her shoulder. She kissed him once, and then again on the chest. She pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek, then twice on his jaw. She settled back against him. He swore he could hear her think.

"Hiccup? What…I, -your son? I thought...He...What..." She sighed. It was a lot to think about.

"Well, we...Have some one else watching over us...That's good..." She nodded against his chest. He placed a kiss on her hair...She sat up again a few moments later.

"Your father...Astrid…What they said...What...What does it mean?" He shook his head. Storms on the horizon...More for them to do...Well, of course there was! They weren't dead yet! Elsa settled against his chest again. Yes, while they still walked upon Midgard...A thought came to him...His lips curled.

"I think it means, -my dear..." He pulled her upright. She looked at him curiously. "-That our adventure is not quite over yet!" She looked at him flatly. She spoke flippantly.

"Oh good! -Because I was afraid our high-altitude-falling-to-our-death, burned-and-bitten-by-dragon-imminent-death-days were over!" He chuckled.

"Woman! You forget who you're married to!" He said indignantly. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ahhh Yes! The King of Something Crazy! How could I..."

"Indeed! My Sweet! Why, -just now I was thinking..." She silenced him with a fierce kiss that lingered and softened. _Shut up already!_ It said...She settled once more. After a few minutes, she rose and straddled his thighs. She took his face in her hands and leaned forward. She placed a tender, loving kiss to his forehead, then another to the end of his nose. She captured his lips in hers. -A slowly burning, but still chaste kiss. She rolled her hips slightly, breaking the kiss with a small gasp. She rested her forehead against his. They shared a few breaths. She then lifted, -her eyes searching his face. They met his...A serious look came upon her.

"Hiccup? I can't imagine myself happier!" He nodded.

"Me too! I, -I can't..." She crashed into him. Wrapping her arms around his head. She started moving. -In that familiar...All of her...Wet...Naked, -self...The fuzziness of imminent...yeah... _That_...Closed in. A thought came...He spoke, -probably against his better judgment…

"There is...Ahhh, one...way...I, think..." She stiffened. She rose slowly, an exasperated sigh escaping her as she did. She tilted her head, waiting. He was right…

"Ahm, that is…You and me, reaching Valhalla...Together..." She looked askance.

"-Preferably in our old age!" He added. She looked back and narrowed her eyes. She leaned forward slightly, and lifted her right hand. He looked, and took it with his own, locking their thumbs. She twisted his wrist, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. He placed a kiss on the back of hers. She lowered herself completely, sandwiching their hands between them. She came nose-to-nose with him. Her hot, sultry breath ghosted over his face…

"You sir, -have a deal!" Yes, that could be the only way...The only way to perfect this life. -To be able to spend eternity together...The next life…The Dragon Master, and the Snow Queen...

 _~~~Fin~~~_

 **A/N: It is with a heavy heart, and a bit of relief, I must say, to hit the complete button on this story. What a wild ride it has been! And quite the experience! Over a year later, and about three hundred fifty thousand words...I didn't think I had it in there…**

 **A big thank you to: Midoriko-Sama, Ecoutez, Determamfidd, thaipothetical_stiuations, sunflowerb, The Antic Repartee/AvannaK, Gumdrop Boo – Ch4rms, reens, , R-dude, RedStar, and all the other great writers out there. You inspired me and got me thinking about all the different directions these things can go. Keep it up! You bunch of wonderful people you!**

 **A special thank you to R-dude, whose awesome story A Chance Encounter gave rise to mine. (Hey! It's in the summary!)**

 **Another special thank you to Ecoutez, whose writing gave me the final push. -In that, something awesome and mind-blowing doesn't HAVE to happen every SINGLE chapter...It helps, but...One scene connecting another...Fluffy moments...Thoughts shared...Ahhh, -that's the stuff! Seriously! Read Simple Gifts to see what I mean…**

 **-And a big, BIG THANK YOU to all who have been with me from the beginning. All who have favorited and followed( seriously? Favorite...Author? ME? ). -And all who have left reviews and comments. You have been an inspiration and a driving force.**

 **-What's next? I plan on taking a break. There IS life outside the keyboard and screen...(Wait...did I, -just write that? I shall slap myself vigorously until…) -Sorry you had to read that...I have written down some ideas, and I have a few more…I don't expect to have anything soon but, hey...you never know...A little research, and...BAM!**

 **-Thanks again! And keep being fabulous!**


End file.
